Three Amigos!
by Squeegee Beckinhime
Summary: Oneshots/mini series' about the three members of the Shield! Hilarity, sadness, suffering and brotherhood ensues. NOT slash. Open to oneshot/series requests!
1. Bleach

**Welcome to Three Amigos! This story is oneshots/small series based on the three members of the WWE faction, The Shield.**

 **If anyone has any requests for a oneshot/series...feel free to leave a review or PM me.**

 **Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **Bleach**

It was a typical Thursday morning in the apartment shared by the three members of the WWE faction, The Shield.

On the days that they had off from work, they would go to the gym, watch movies and just generally lay about and relax.

Joe walked into the living room, towelling off his wet hair as he did.

Looking over to his left, he saw his friend and flat mate Colby, sitting at the island in their kitchen eating an apple.

"Morning dude" the Samoan said as he walked over to get himself some coffee.

"Morning" Colby replied with a mouth full of apple.

"Where's Jon at?" the bigger man asked as he placed his cup on the counter.

Colby snorted.

"Where'd you think?" he replied.

Joe chuckled and gave an understanding nod.

After finishing his coffee, he looked over to Colby.

"Alright, let's do this" he said with a roll of his shoulders as they made their way to Jon's bedroom.

They didn't bother knocking as they knew exactly what Jon was doing at that particular moment.

They opened the door and walked into his room quietly.

There he was, laying on his stomach still sound asleep, his phone vibrating on the stand next to him.

Colby walked over to his sleeping friends bedside and snorted.

"He's put his phone on silent so he doesn't get woken by the alarm" he tells his friend.

"He can barely switch the thing on but he's learnt to put it on silent?" Joe asked in disbelief.

After a few seconds, Joe also walked over to his sleeping friend.

Colby leant down and poked Jon on the shoulder.

Nothing.

He poked him again, a little harder this time.

Jon let out a groan but was still fast asleep.

Colby took a step closer and then proceeded to poke his friend in the face continually.

Jon stirred and mumbled a "go away" to his friends.

"It's nine in the morning Jon, you've slept in long enough. C'mon, get your ass out of bed. We gotta get to the gym already. Plus, you said you'd bleach my hair for me" Colby reminded him.

"Bleach your own goddamn hair" Jon told him as he buried his face further into his pillow.

Colby gasped in mock horror.

"I can't, you know I can't. The last time I tried to do it myself I got bleach in my eye. Do you seriously want me to go blind, just so you can sleep?" Colby asked light heartedly.

He got no reply, just a light snore.

"I can't believe it...he's gone back to sleep" Joe said in complete awe.

They both looked at each other, a smirk playing on their lips before jumping onto Jon's bed and bouncing up and down.

"OW...GODDAMMIT, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he shouted out to his friends as he looked up, glaring at them.

"It's gym time dude" Joe told his friend as he stood up smiling.

"Ughh...I don't wanna to go to the gym. I'm tired. I'll go to the gym tomorrow" Jon told them as he began to get comfortable again.

Colby saw what he was doing and quickly whipped the pillow out from under his friends head.

"COLBY, WHAT THE FUCK?" the Ohioan shouted in frustration.

"We do this every day Jon. I'll take your pillow, you'll yell and glare at me. Then you'll get up, go and shower, sulk while you drink some coffee and then you'll perk up a bit and we'll be at the gym before lunch and home before you know it. It's our routine, don't ruin it" he said, an amused twinkle in his eye.

Jon continued to stare at him before turning to look at Joe who had a knowing smile of his own on his face.

"It's true man. Plus we all know that when you say 'I'll go tomorrow' that means that when tomorrow comes you'll say it again, and then the day after that, and then the day after that..." Joe told him.

Jon sighed in defeat as he face planted his bed.

"Fine" he mumbled before standing and walking into his bathroom, the door slamming behind him.

After a warm shower and some coffee, Jon was a lot more awake and alert, just like his friends knew he would be.

* * *

The three men done their work outs at the gym before heading back to their apartment.

After they'd all showered in their individual bathrooms, Joe began preparing lunch for the three of them while Jon was in the process of bleaching one half of Colby's hair.

The Samoan was in the middle of flipping a pancake when he heard Jon shout out in agitation.

"DUDE, WILL YOU FUCKING SIT STILL" he yelled at their smaller friend who sat on a wooden chair, a towel around his shoulders.

"It's hard to sit still Jonathan, this shit burns my head ok?" Colby yelled back, turning to glare at his friend.

"Well then stop bleaching it, moron. And don't say my name like that. You know I hate it when you say my name like that" Jon told him as he yanked Colby's head back towards him.

Colby was trying his best to keep still, but the burning and itching was getting too much for him once again and without realising he was doing it, began to pull away.

"If you keep doing that, I'm gonna dump the whole fucking bowl on your head" Jon growled at his friend, clearly irritated.

"I'm trying to sit still as best I can" Colby told him innocently.

A little while later, Jon had finally managed to finish applying the bleach to Colby's hair.

He stepped back to inspect his work nodding happily.

"It's done" he mumbeled to his friend before pulling off the latex gloves he wore throwing them in the trash.

"Thanks man" Colby replied, patting Jon on the arm as he walked past him and into their living room.

"Lunch is ready you guys" Joe called out from the kitchen.

"Oh thank god, I'm starving" Jon said as he took a plate of stacked pancakes and fresh fruit off of his friend.

They all sat together to eat while watching TV.

Around thirty minutes after they'd finished eating, Jon called to his friend.

"Hey, dipshit" he said.

Colby looked over to him raising his brow, waiting for his friend to speak.

"You can wash the bleach out now" he told him.

"Thanks dude" the smaller man said as he stood up making his way into his bedroom, then into his en suit bathroom.

After watching a movie later that night and having a debate over which Star Wars was the best, the men all made their way to their bedrooms.

Colby lay in his bed thinking about how the morning would be the same as the day before.

Waking Jon up, being yelled a for it. Forcing the man to take a shower and drink some coffee before heading to the gym, then arriving back at the apartment for food and movies while they relaxed on their days off.

He couldn't help but smile as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-D**


	2. Arachnophobia

**Thank you to all who reviewed! :-)**

* * *

 **Arachnophobia**

It was a cold Monday night and the boys had just got back to the hotel after finishing at Raw.

They stumbled into their room, practically dragging their feet as they dumped their bags wherever there was space.

"Aghh, my ass hurts so much from that fall earlier" Jon moaned rubbing his bruised butt cheek.

"I did tell you not to run. I told you there was ice on the floor, but did you listen? Nooo" Colby told his friend with a chuckle.

Jon glared at him as he continued to rub his hand over the sensitive area, while Joe shook his head knowing where this discussion would end up.

Colby smirked as he watched Jon try and sit down on the sofa in their room, but hissed out in pain as he did.

"Ow...fuck. I can't sit...I cannot fucking sit" he yelled out standing up looking down at the sofa, a scowl on his face.

"I always said you'd end up breaking your ass one of these days" Colby said making himself and Joe laugh.

"You think this is funny Lopez? I'm in agony here. Look at this" Jon yelled as he showed his friend the top of his butt cheek.

"Ya see that? Blue...it's fucking blue" he added, irritated.

"It's your own fault man. You can deflect your anger on me all you want, but you're the one who ran in the first place. When you stand on ice, you slip...simple science dude" Colby told him as he began to search his bags for some night clothes.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone" Joe told them as they continued to bicker.

After Joe had gone into bathroom, silence descended on the two men that occupied the bedroom.

"Here, some cream to help with the pain" Colby said throwing the tube to his friend.

"What's it do?" Jon asked as he eyed it suspiciously.

"It helps with stiff muscles and bruised areas. I've never used it on my ass so I don't know if it'll work but ya never know" he explained with a smile.

Jon rolled his eyes as he went about applying some to his bruised area. He flinched as he did so, not realising a bruise on your ass could hurt so much.

Just as Colby was about to make a remark, both men heard a very unmasculine scream emanate from the bathroom.

They both looked at each other before rushing to the door and flinging it open.

Expecting to find a murderer or a fan hiding in there trying to kill or kiss Joe to death, they prepared themselves for a scuffle.

Instead, they found the man perched on top of the sinks counter top, a towel around his waist, hair dripping everywhere and a terrified expression etching his handsome features.

Both men quickly looked around to make sure they were the only ones in the room.

When they saw that there wasn't anyone else with them, they looked to Joe for an explanation.

"Umm, ok. May I ask...what the hell are you doing" Colby asked glancing around the room.

"It's there...kill it, my god, its huge, kill it" Joe said in a higher pitched voice then normal that made Jon raise his brows in surprise.

"What's where?" he asked amused.

"There, in the tub, a huge fucking spider. I swear it came right at me. It went straight for my face" Joe said screeching.

Colby looked to Joe and then to Jon who did the same.

Both men then turned back to Joe before bursting into laughter.

"Screw you guys. You think this is funny? Have I ever laughed at you being scared of clowns Colby? And you, buttmunch...have I ever laughed at the fact that you're scared of thunder storms?" he asked looking at Jon.

Colby stopped laughing enough to make his way over to the tub to inspect the offending creature inside.

"Oh my god" he said aloud.

"SEE! I told you...it's a killer I just know it. Probably a black widow or...or a tarantula" Joe said while moving as far onto the counter as he could.

"Wooow, Joe...the towel" Jon said, raising his hand in front of his eyes.

"Jon..." Colby called to his friend.

Jon walked forward and looked inside the tub, seeing what Colby was pointing too.

"What the actual fuck?" he asked.

Both men turned to look at Joe.

"Dude, seriously?" Jon asked him.

"Oh don't give me that look. I know what you're going to say...and I'm telling you now, that thing is NOT harmless, ok? Have you SEEN the size of it?" he all but yelled.

"Yeah man, I have" Jon said amused.

"Well you're clearly not looking at it right. That thing is the size of my hand" Joe yelled while showing the palm of his hand for added dramatic effect.

"Would you like me to get rid of it so you can finish your shower?" Colby asked.

"YES...Oh god, yes..." Joe pleaded.

Colby bent down and picked the 'spider' up into his hands trying to hold in his laughter as he did so.

"Oh god, that's so gross" Joe said visibly shuddering, clearly distraught by the whole ordeal.

"Relax, I got him" Colby said as he walked past him and into the living room.

He walked back into the bathroom shortly after and told Joe that it was safe to get down now.

The bigger man didn't get down straight away. He kept peering into the tub to make sure the creature was gone and that there were no more waiting to attack.

"I can't believe a huge guy like you is scared of spiders" Jon said shaking his head while laughing as he and Colby left their friend to continue his shower.

As they walked back into the living area, Jon looked over to Colby and they both burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh my god...that was the funniest thing I've ever seen" Jon said with tears in his eyes as he was bent over laughing.

"Should...should we tell him that it wasn't a spider...and that it was just...just his hair?" Colby asked through stomach cramping giggles.

"What? No way man...this is much more fun" Jon replied as they continued to laugh at their friends expense.

* * *

 **Review pleeease...you know you want tooooooo :-P**


	3. Broken Toe

**If anyone has any oneshot requests they want me to write, review or PM me :-)**

* * *

 **Broken Toe**

The boys were at a local gym in downtown Boston. SmackDown was in a couple of hours and they wanted to get a workout in before heading over to the arena.

"C'mon Joe; Three...four...ffffiiiiive" Jon said as he lifted the bar from his friend.

Joe stood up and roared while flexing his arms, proud of the sets he had just completed.

"Show off" laughed Colby.

"You're just jealous pretty boy" Joe replied with a smirk. "Oh please" Colby said with a snigger.

"Alright boys, time to head back; we showering here or at the hotel?" Jon asked.

"Hotel...gym showers freak me out" Colby said as he picked up his water bottle and followed his friends as they went to collect their bags from the locker room.

As they walked through the rows of benches chatting amongst themselves, Jon and Joe spun around when they heard Colby yell in pain and watched as he rolled onto the floor.

"What are you doing man?" Joe asked.

"Dammit, I hit my foot on the bench" Colby yelled.

"Oh fuck, I think I broke my toe" he said as he clutched his foot.

"From that yell I thought you'd been shot" Jon said as he helped his friend sit on the offending bench.

"I feel like I've been shot in the foot. Christ this hurts" Colby said on the verge of tears.

"Let's get back to the hotel, take a shower and then we'll ice it and tape it up" Jon told him.

"Ughh, I don't think I'll make it" Colby moaned.

"Oh god, it's a toe dude. I broke my hand once and had to wrestle another twenty minutes" Jon told him. "I think you'll manage" he added snorting.

"Were not all pain freaks like you Jonathan" Colby yelled.

"Oooh, the full first name got used" Joe said looking to Jon while laughing.

Jon shook his head completely flustered. "Ok first off, don't say my name like that, you know it bugs the hell outta me, you sound like my mother. Two, contrary to popular belief, I don't enjoy pain. Yeah, I can withstand alot of it but I hurt just like everyone else and then some and three...you're a whiney asshole" he said with a small glare.

Colby huffed. He knew he was being kinda dickish. He sighed and said "I'm sorry...could you at least help me" Colby asked his friends holding a hand out to Jon.

"God you look so sadly pathetic when you make that face. It's kinda disgusting really" Jon told him as he handed his and Colby's bags to Joe.

"Alright sweetheart, up we go" Jon said as he lifted his friend under the arms.

Colby lifted both legs at the same time.

"I'm not carrying you asshole, put your good foot down" Jon said trying to balance his weight.

Colby did as he was told and then mumbled "call me sweetheart again and I swear to god..."

"You'll what...?" Jon asked genuinely intrigued.

"Nothing...just, help me" Colby said as he wrapped an arm around his teammates shoulder.

Once settled in the back of the car, Colby spoke again.

"Thank god were not in an actual match tonight and were only cutting a promo. I don't think I'd manage to wrestle tonight" he said whimpering slightly.

"Are you hearing this?" Jon asked Joe in disbelief as he turned to look at Colby spread out in the back seat.

"Look at you. You're acting like you're dying" Jon said amused but also irritated.

"Leave me alone man, I'm injured" Colby told him.

"Jesus, I feel like I'm babysitting and not getting paid" Joe grumbled from the driver's seat before pulling out of the parking space they were in.

After all, this was just another day living with Jon and Colby.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	4. Haircut

**Haircut**

"What's the plan for today?" Joe asked his friends as they lounged around their apartment.

"I'm gonna go to Crossfit, come back here, have some food and then I might go for a swim in the pool" Colby told his friend.

"What about you?" Joe asked Jon who was currently lying on his stomach across the sofa watching some crappy movie on TV.

"Ah, lay here. Lay some more. Go get my haircut, then back to lying here" Jon said never taking his eyes off the screen, sighing as though talking were too exhausting to do.

"Lazy ass" Joe snorted.

"I could cut your fair for you" Colby told his friend.

Jon lifted his head off the sofa and turned to look at his friend. "Yeah, I don't think so" Jon said before face planting the sofa once more.

"Why not?" Colby asked feeling insulted.

"Look at your own hair. You think I trust you with mine?" Jon asked him.

"I'm not dying your hair butt munch, it's just a simple cut. What do you want? A trim? To shave it all off? I can manage that" he told him.

"Not happening" Jon answered.

"So let me get this straight..." Colby began, Joe rolling his eyes in a _'here we go again'_ manner.

"You're seriously gonna go aalllllll the way down town, and pay an overpriced twenty five bucks to get a small trim or shave when me, your friend, your brother is offering to do it for free" Colby asked, hand over his heart in hurt.

"Pretty much" Jon replied flatly.

"Dude, don't be an ass" Joe said nudging Jon's foot with his own.

"How am I being an ass? I don't want that moron cutting my hair. Have you seen him with normal day to day activities? He's the biggest clutts I've ever seen" Jon explained to Joe.

"Hey, I resent that" Colby said as he walked over to his friend.

"I can't believe that after all this time, all this time we've been friends, and you don't trust me. That hurts Jon; that really...hurts" Colby said dramatically.

Jon rolled his eyes. "Oh god" he groaned.

He continued to watch TV.

"What are you even watching?" Joe asked. "It's not even in English" he added.

"I dunno, it was already on when I turned the TV on and I can't get to the remote to change the channel" Jon told him exhaling loudly.

"It's like three feet away from you man" Joe laughed.

Jon moved his eyes into the direction of the remote on the coffee table. He eyed it suspiciously.

He stretched his arm and flexed his fingers out.

With no real effort put in, he let his arm drop onto the floor and huffed "nope, it's too far away. Can't reach it" he said matter of factly.

Joe laughed. Colby though, was getting more and more agitated.

"I still can't believe you don't trust me. Oh, you trust me to catch your heavy ass in the ring but you don't trust me with your hair" he said standing in front of the TV to get on Jon's nerves.

Jon sat bolt upright. "Jesus, if I let you cut my damn hair will you shut up about it already?" he yelled.

"Yes" Colby said simply.

"Fine, get a chair, get a towel and get your damn scissors and shavers" Jon yelled as he stood up.

Colby rushed off to collect the things Jon had told him to.

He put the chair in the middle of the room and watched as Jon sulked over to it and plopped down, folding his arms in irritation.

Joe walked over to Jon. "Fifty bucks says he does an ok job" Joe said as he held his hand out.

"I'll take that bet. Fifty bucks says I'm gonna be walking outta here bald" Jon said as he slapped his friends palm with his own.

"Ugh, and now you're betting for me to fail. What did I do to you?" Colby asked Jon.

"Just get on with it" Jon said.

Colby wrapped a towel around his friend's shoulders. He then began to spray his hair.

"Whoa, what are you doing, what is that?" Jon asked leaning sideways.

"Its water man, relax...god" Colby said as he continued to wet his friend's hair.

Joe watched as Jon squeezed his eyes shut and flinched every time he heard the scissors make a cut.

This continued for a few minutes before Colby stepped back raising his hands in the air, a comb in one hand, scissors in the other.

"Ya know what, I can't do this. Go to the damn barbers" Colby shouted.

"What, why" Jon asked turning to look at his friend behind him.

"You keep doing this" Colby imitated Jon's facial expressions. "And...and this" he added imitating him again.

"I can't cut your hair when you keep flinching" he said.

"I don't mean too! Every time I hear those scissors make a cut I'm waiting to feel a cold draft on the top of my head where you've cut off too much" Jon told him honestly.

"I know what I'm doing. And if you keep flinching, I may end up cutting off more then what I'm supposed to so just sit fucking still ok?" Colby said and he took a step toward his friend.

Jon turned back around and squeezed his eyes shut again as he heard the shavers turn on.

Joe looked on laughing.

A little while later, Jon heard the shavers go off and felt Colby pull the towel off from around his shoulders.

He pushed Jon's head down roughly as he brushed off the odd loose bits of hair on the man's neck.

"Ok, here" Colby said as he handed Jon a small mirror.

Jon turned his head from side to side and up and down to inspect the work.

He was pleasantly surprised by the job Colby had done.

Without saying a word, he stood up, took fifty dollars from his wallet and slammed it into Joe's awaiting hand.

He then walked into his room and slammed the door shut.

"He hates being wrong doesn't he" Joe said as he and Colby laughed.

* * *

 **Review :-)**


	5. Shopping

**Thank you to all who liked and followed.**

 **A big thank you to SittingontheEdge for your review. I LOVE the ideas you gave and am currenty working on a oneshot for each of them. Will hopefully have them up by the end of the day :-)**

* * *

 **Shopping**

"Joe, will you get a damn move on" Colby yelled from the living room "we got alot of shit to get and by the time you're ready the store will be closed" he yelled to his friend.

Joe walked out of his bedroom a little while later and scowled at his friend. "Keep your pants on, I was doing my hair" he told him.

Jon, who was sat on an armchair with his legs dangling over the arm, snorted a laugh.

"And just what the hell are you laughing at asshole" Joe asked turning to look at his friend.

"You...doing your hair" Jon laughed shaking his head.

For reasons unknown, the idea of Joe sitting in his bedroom brushing his hair and tying it neatly was incredibly amusing to Jon; why? He couldn't tell you, he just got tickled by the idea of it.

"Ok, are we ready now?" Colby asked irritated.

"I've been ready for the past hour" Jon said while standing up.

"Yeah, yeah, C'mon" Colby huffed.

After a twenty minute drive, the men got out of the car they shared and went into the store.

"Ok, so, we need the basics, ya know, eggs, milk, bread, pasta, some sauces, chicken, beef, orange juice, fruit. We also need, shaving gel, kitchen towels, shower stuff and a new frying pan" Colby told them.

"What the hell do we need a new frying pan for?" Joe asked.

"Because Jon here decided to try and put the syrup on the pancakes while they were still on the stove and burnt the frying pan to shit" Colby told him.

"Hey, I'm an excellent cook. I was just experimenting" Jon defended.

Colby sniggered "that's debatable" he said with an eye roll.

Joe went to get a shopping cart from the front of the store. As he made his way back to his friends he was stopped for an autograph by a young boy and his mother. After signing an action figure of himself for him and posing for a picture, he went to find his friends.

He went to the isle they were last in but couldn't find them anywhere.

As he growled in frustration, he made his way around to another isle and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

Colby and Jon both had a French stick in their hands and they were fighting with them.

A scowl plastered his face. These were two grown ass men fighting with bread.

As he walked forward to scold them both for their childish behaviour he saw Colby hit Jon on his neck. Jon dramatically fell to the floor groaning while Colby stood above him, raising his French stick in triumph whisper shouting _'there can be only one'_.

"WHAT...are you doing?" Joe asked them both in an authoritive tone.

"Nothing" they both said while putting the bread sticks back on the shelf.

"Honestly" Joe said as he shook his head and walked off. Colby smacked Jon on the arm who returned the smack upside Colby's head.

As they made their way to the fresh fruit section, Colby started eating loose grapes.

"Stop that, they'll charge us for those" Jon told him smacking the loose grapes out of his hand.

"What, no they won't. It was two grapes" Colby replied.

"Guys, will you stop. God, you're like children" Joe said feeling exasperated.

"Yeah Jon" Colby said in a childish tone before glaring at his friend before following Joe.

As they finished their shopping, they made their way to the checkout.

A young girl sat there and eyed them suspiciously.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked the men.

They all huffed and put their fists together in their signature Shield pose.

"Oh my god I knew it. You're the Shield. God, you guys are so hot" she said without thinking.

She blushed and looked down as she continued to scan their items.

The men laughed at her awkwardness.

After she finished ringing up their items, they signed a piece of paper for her and left to make their way home.

"She was cute" Jon said as they walked out of the store.

"She's barley legal" Colby replied.

"I didn't mean it in that way Lopez. I meant the fact she got all awkward and shit...god" Jon said insulted.

Colby didn't say anything as they finished packing the stuff into the car.

Once they got home, they began to unpack and put the shopping away.

Joe nudged Colby to go and apologise to Jon.

With a sigh, Colby walked over to his friend. "Jon, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know you meant it in that way" Colby said to his friend.

"Don't worry about it man" Jon said as he went back to putting fruit in a bowl on the kitchen counter.

"It's not your fault you get cases of verbal diarrhea" he said as he walked away, a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	6. Tooth

**This chapter was requested by SitingontheEdge. I hope you enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Tooth**

"It's really ok. See" Colby said assuring his team mates as they eyed his cheek suspiciously.

"Nothing to worry about" he added.

"Are you trying to convince us of that, or yourself?" Joe asked.

"Oh whatever man. I said I'm fine so I'm fine" Colby retorted.

"Oh you're fine are you?" Jon asked. He walked over to Colby and poked his cheek.

"Owwww! God dammit Jonathan" his friend yelled in pain.

"What...I thought you said you were fine? That little outburst says differently" he smirked, ignoring the usage of his name.

"Fuck you man. That was NOT cool" Colby yelled as he held his cheek.

"Look man, we know your tooth has been buggin you. It's only going to get worse. And by the way your cheeks all swollen and shit, ide say it's already as worse as it could get" Joe told him matter of factly.

"You know what this means? A trip to Dr Matthews" Jon said smiling.

"No...No way" Colby said terrified.

"It's just the dentist" Jon told him.

"Yeah, and it's only a little needle they use to give you a flu shot but you still freak out" Colby said angrily.

"He's right man; you need to go to the dentist. That tooth needs looking at before it starts affecting your other teeth" Joe said as picked up his phone to book his friend an emergency appointment.

The next day found Jon, Joe and Colby sitting in the waiting area of their local dentist.

Colby fidgeted nervously making Jon laugh quietly to himself.

"Mr Colby Lopez" the nurse called out.

Colby stood and began to head for the exit. Joe grabbed him by the arm. "I think you'll find it's this way man" he said smirking.

If looks could kill, Joe and Jon would be dead a hundred times over by now.

Colby slowly edged his way toward the chair in the centre of the room.

"Ah, there you are, take a seat Mr Lopez" Dr Matthews told him cheerfully.

"Would you gentlemen mind waiting outside" the nurse directed at Jon and Joe.

"NO" Colby all but yelled as they turned to leave.

"I mean, can they stay...please" he said embarrassed.

"It's fine Louisa" Dr Matthews said as he noticed how nervous Colby was. He showed Jon and Joe where they could sit.

"So, what seems to be the problem here with you young man" Dr Matthews asked politely.

Colby looked at him nervously. "Just a tooth ache" Colby told him bluntly.

"Is that all?" Dr Matthews asked.

"No, it's not" Jon told him.

"He's been like this for a while. Yesterday morning he woke up and his cheek was all inflamed and swollen. Guys in agony" Joe told the dentist.

The dentist nodded. "Alright, let's get some x-rays to see what were dealing with. Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind waiting outside for a moment" Dr Matthews asked.

Joe gave Colby a reassuring squeeze on the leg as they all left the room.

A few minutes later, Dr Matthews was staring at the x-rays. "Ahh, here it is. You've got a hole that's exposing the root. That would explain the pain. I would do a filling but it looks too far gone for that. I'm afraid we'll have to pull the tooth" the dentist explained.

Colby flinched as the dentist moved. Dr Matthews chucked as he laid a reassuring hand on Colby's shoulder.

"Relax Mr Lopez. I'm not pulling the tooth now. You'll need to take some antibiotics for a few days to get the infection and swelling down before I can even begin to think about removing the tooth" he explained.

"Have you got any allergies?" the nurse asked.

"No" Colby answered.

"Listen doc, when we do this, can I be knocked out? I don't...I can't be awake when you do this. I just can't" Colby said getting worked up.

"Relax Mr Lopez. Normally I wouldn't put patients under for a simple tooth pull but I think it would be best if I did. Can't have you flinching and squirming while I'm working; Might pull the wrong tooth" he said with a chuckle.

Jon and Joe burst into laughter when they saw the terrified look on their friends face.

After filling his prescription, the boys headed back to their apartment.

A week and bit later, the boys were sat back in Dr Matthews office.

Colby again fidgeted nervously. "Dude, would you relax" Jon asked him.

"Can't" was Colby's short reply.

"Mr Lopez, Dr Matthews will see you now" Louisa called to the man.

Jon and Joe followed him as he walked into the room.

"Let's get this over with" Colby said lying in the chair making Dr Matthews chuckle.

"All in good time Mr Lopez. Let's have a look and see if the swelling has gone down enough first shall we" he told him.

After seeing that the antibiotics had worked well, Dr Matthews had Louisa fit a cannula in Colby's hand.

"Alright Mr Lopez; Count back from ten for me would you please" he said while slowly pushing down on the syringe.

With a sigh Colby did as asked. "One, two, three, four, five, sss...ix, sss...ev...en...eighh..." slowly his eyes closed.

Jon was trying so hard to hold in his laughter but was failing miserably.

The first thing Colby noticed when he came too was that his mouth was so incredibly dry.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. He didn't recognise where he was.

He jumped when he saw movement next to him.

Joe walked over to him and smiled. "Welcome back dude, how you feeling?" he asked his friend.

"Jon" he said squinting.

Jon, who was messing around with dentist equipment at the time walked over to his friend when he heard him call his name.

"Hey man, how you doing?" he asked smiling brightly.

"Your eyes are blue" Colby told him.

Joe laughed and so did Jon.

"Really, I didn't know that" he laughed.

"They are; they're really blue" he said.

"Dr Matthews will be back soon and he'll let us know when we can take you home" Joe told him.

"Where are we?" he asked confused.

"Were at the dentist; you had your tooth pulled remember" Joe asked him.

"I did?" Colby asked surprised.

He looked around the room, his eyes settling on Jon once again.

"Jon, your eyes are blue" he said once again. Jon bent over laughing at his doped up friend.

"Take it easy man" Joe said tapping his friends arm.

"Joe, your hair...it's so long. Look how long it is" he slurred.

"How long did it take for my tooth to..." he asked not finishing his sentence.

"About forty minutes in total" Joe answered.

Colby sucked in a shocked breath. "Your hair grew that long in forty minutes" Colby asked him shocked.

Tears were streaming down Jon's face as he laughed at his friend.

"How are we doing in here" Dr Matthews asked as he walked into the room.

"Well, since he's woken up, he's noticed how blue my eyes are and he's shocked at how much Joe's hair has grown in forty minutes" Jon told the dentist with a chuckle.

Dr Matthews chuckled as he changed the gauze in Colby's mouth and told him he was free to go. He told Jon and Joe of any side effects and told them that once they were home, to let Colby sleep off the anaesthesia.

As they walked Colby to the car, he kept asking where he was.

"Where are we, I don't know where we are" he asked, eyes filling with tears.

"You had your tooth taken out" Joe told him for what felt like the hundredth time.

Jon helped Colby get into their car and put his seat belt on for him in the back before getting in the front passenger seat.

Joe began to pull out of the parking space when Colby let out a small whine and began to wipe at his face.

"I'm leaking" he said as he wiped his eyes.

Jon burst into laughter once again.

"He's...he's...he's leaking Joe" Jon said through tear induced laughing.

"Where are we?" Colby asked.

"Were in the car; you just had your tooth pulled" Joe sighed.

"I did?" Colby asked shocked.

Colby raised his hand and began poking his lower lip. He gasped in shock. "Oh no, they took my lip" he said, tears brimming his eyes.

"Oh my god" Jon laughed.

"Jon, look" Colby said holding his bottom lip "look, they...they took my lip" he looked around briefly.

"Where's my lip?" he asked crying. "Are you crying?" Jon asked with hysterical laughter.

"Yeaah" Colby said through tears "they took my lip. I can't feel my lip" he cried.

"It's not gone Colby, it's just numb. You had your tooth pulled put remember" Joe said calmly.

"I did?" Colby asked shocked.

"Where's Jon" he asked. Jon turned around in his seat to look at his friend, his smile still planted firmly on his face.

"I'm here man" he said giggling.

"Jon, they...where's my lip" Colby asked crying again.

"Oh they took my lip" he said moaning.

"Colby your lips just numb" Jon told his friend.

"Jon" Colby called.

He looked at his friend.

"Your eyes are blue" he told him.

"Oh god" Jon said once again laughing.

"Where are we going?" Colby asked his friends. Joe looked at his friend in the rear view mirror and spoke to him.

"Were taking you home; When we get there, you're gonna go to bed and sleep of the meds ok" he told his friend.

"They drugged me?" Colby asked shocked.

"It's was anaesthetic" Joe told him.

"Why'd they give me that?" Colby asked.

"Cos you had your tooth pulled" Joe said starting to get irritated by the same question.

Once they arrived back at their apartment, the two older men helped Colby to his room.

"Am I going to the dentist?" he asked them.

"Brother you've been to the dentist" Jon told him.

As Colby lay down in his bed, the last thing he said before going to sleep was "can you get my lip back for me?"

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated :-)**


	7. Sick

**Sick**

Colby woke up randomly. He turned to look at the clock on his bedside table and saw it read three in the morning.

He stood slowly and stretched before yawning and heading to his bathroom. Once he'd washed his hands, he headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

As he walked back to his room, he heard wretching sounds emanating from Joe's room.

He walked over to his friend's door and knocked on it. "Joe" he called. "Are you ok in there?" he asked.

The only reply he got was another round of wretching. He slowly opened the door and walked inside.

The room was dark but a small light shone through the bottom of the bathroom door. He walked over to it and cautiously pushed the door open.

Joe was knelt in front of the toilet dry heaving into the bowel. Colby put his glass of water on the counter top and walked over to his friend.

He grabbed a hair tie off of the side and put his friend's hair into a pony tail to keep it out of the way while he vomited.

"You eat something off?" Colby asked him.

"I don't know" was Joe's quick answer before another wave of nausea hit him.

Colby picked up his glass of water off of the counter and held it out for Joe.

"Here, I think you might need this more than me" he told his friend.

Joe took the glass and sent an appreciative nod to his friend.

He sipped some water and spat it into the bowel of the toilet then drank half of the glass before leaning back to rest against the bath tub.

"Thanks man" he said to Colby who sent him a sympathetic smile.

"You look like shit" Colby said smiling trying to lighten the mood. Joe gave a short laugh and said "I feel like it too" with a smile.

They sat in comfortable silence for about thirty minutes until the door opened wider and a sleepy looking Jon walked in.

"What's going on here? Having a party? How come I wasn't invited" he asked yawning.

Colby snorted. Jon was the only person he knew who could be half asleep and still be cracking jokes.

"Not the sorta party you'd wanna be invited to brother" Joe said as he sipped some more water.

Jon nodded in understanding and took a seat beside Colby on the floor.

"You don't have to sit in here with me guys, its ok. Go back to bed" he told them leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"You're sick dude. Were not gonna leave you sitting in here all night by yourself" Colby told him.

"We'll keep you company" he added.

"Yeah; After all, what are brothers for?" Jon asked smiling.

Joe smiled at them. Yeah, they got on each other's nerves alot of the time, but these guys were his best friends, his brothers. And he knew that no matter what, they'd always have his back.


	8. Scared

**Scared**

Friday night.

The boys drove to the hotel they were staying at in their rental car.

"Wanna watch a movie on Netflix when we get back?" Colby asked his friends.

"Yeah I'll watch a movie" Joe said from the driver's seat. Colby turned to look at Jon who was spread out across the back seat, arm over his eyes.

"What about you dude, movie on Netflix?" he asked.

"As long as there's popcorn" Jon said from under his arm. Colby smiled at his friend.

They booked into the hotel and stood in the lift going up to the fourth floor to their room.

Once inside, they looked around and noticed that they'd been given a room with one double and one single bed.

"Oh man" Jon grumbled.

They all turned to look at each other before instantly holding out a fist for rock, paper, scissors.

After Joe lost first, he walked over to the double bed and lay straight on it. He picked up Colby's laptop off of the dresser and turned it on so he could get Netflix up and running for their movie night.

Shortly after he heard Colby yell out in triumph after winning the single bed for himself.

"Asshole" muttered Jon as he walked over and lay next to Joe on the double bed.

Colby changed into some tracksuit bottoms and a plain white t-shirt before picking up a single chair and placing it between the beds to put the laptop on.

"So what're we watchin?" he asked his friends as they got changed into their night clothes.

"Don't mind" they both told him.

Eventually, Colby came across the original Amityville movie. Joe agreed to the choice and told Colby to put it on.

"Where's the popcorn" Jon asked looking around as the movie started.

"At the store" Joe replied with a smirk. "Smartass" Jon muttered before turning his attention to the laptops screen.

"Why did you have to pick a horror movie?" he asked his friends agitated. They knew he wasn't fond of horror yet they continued to pick them.

"Stop your bitchin man" Joe said from beside him.

Jon got even more annoyed when Colby turned the lamp off, thrusting the room into complete darkness save for the small amount of light emanating from the computers screen.

Halfway thought the movie, when a set of red eyes appeared on screen, Jon jumped and almost fell off of the bed.

"Jesus" he said placing his hand on his chest feeling his pounding heart.

Joe smirked beside him.

Towards the end of the movie, Jon made both men jump when he shouted "why, why would he go back into the house?" he asked angrily.

"They forgot Harry" Colby told his friend as if it were obvious. "Screw the dog, I wouldn't go back into the house, I'd be running in the opposite direction" Jon told them as he scowled at the screen.

Colby laughed at his friend. He couldn't understand how Jon didn't enjoy horror movies. He told his friend in the past that he thought he had an overactive imagination and that he would scare himself by thinking about things too much.

Jon's response to Colby's truth was a middle finger. He hated it when Colby was right.

Once the movie had finished and the men had brushed their teeth they all settled into bed for the night.

Jon lay awake staring up at the ceiling. He kept hearing something moving in the room. His eyes flicked from side to side as he tried to focus in the dark.

He'd been lying awake for nearly an hour when Joe turning over in bed made him jump. It was at that moment he felt something touch his face.

He shot out of bed with a yell, startling the two men he shared the room with.

Colby switched the lamp on and all three men squinted as their eyes tried to adjust to the sudden onslaught of bright light.

"What happened?" Joe asked his friend who looked visibly shaken.

"I was lying in bed and I kept hearing noises. Then something touched my face" he told them.

Colby rolled his eyes. "You're just freaking yourself out again man" he said as he got back into bed.

"I swear to GOD something touched my face" Jon said agitated.

"There's nothing in the room man. C'mon, get back into bed and try to get some sleep" Joe told him as he got back into bed himself.

Jon huffed but got back into bed.

He had just started to finally drift off when he felt something touch his face again.

He quickly got out of the bed again. Colby woke up to see his friend standing at the side of the bed he shared with Joe.

"Whats wrong man?" Colby asked sleepily.

"Something touched my face again" he said worried.

Colby sighed but got out of bed. He squinted in the dark and looked beside Joe to see if there was anything in the bed.

It was then that he noticed it; a smile appeared on his face.

"What's it feel like? This thing touching you?" he asked Jon.

"Like...like...I don't know, I just know it shouldn't be touching me" he whisper shouted as not to wake Joe.

"Well, I hate to be right all the time but this is another case of you and your overactive imagination" he told his friend chuckling.

"I know what I felt Lopez" Jon said angrily.

"Oh I'm not saying you didn't feel something. What I am saying is that it wasn't a ghost or monster or anything. It was simply...Joe's hair" he said laughing.

"Look" he told Jon holding up some of Joe's long locks.

"Asshole needs to either get a trim or shave it off then. Nearly gave me a heart attack" Jon said annoyed as he got into bed, his back facing Colby to hide his embarrassment.

Colby got back into his bed, a smile gracing his lips as he drifted off.


	9. CrossFit

**Crossfit**

"Ok, were here" Colby said as he parked the car in the lot of a CrossFit gym.

He got out of the car quickly and went to the trunk to collect his gym bag, an overly happy smile on his face.

"Look at this guy, he's happy to be at the gym. Freak" Jon grumbled.

Joe gave a small laugh as he also went to the trunk to collect his and Jon's bag. He handed Jon his stuff and they proceeded to follow Colby into the gym.

Jon took his time walking. He knew what was coming. The guys would push him when he did a regular workout at a regular gym. But this wasn't a regular gym, this was CrossFit. It was like heaven to Colby. He was right at home whenever he went to this god forsaken hellhole.

After storing their bags in lockers, Joe and Colby went straight into a workout.

Jon hung back and watched all of the men in the gym working out. Crazy, all of them; There were men balancing on bars with one hand, Colby was pulling himself up and swinging his legs like a maniac, Joe was running on the spot while stopping and dropping then going back to running.

Jon didn't mind a workout, but this gym expected more from you. It didn't have your typical equipment. There were barely any treadmills, barley any normal weights, nothing he was used to.

They would go to CrossFit once a week after Colby would beg or force them to go saying how much better they would feel afterwards.

Jon hung back and did a simple workout. Some sit ups and push ups.

He was just about to start some pull ups when he saw Colby approach him. He groaned internally. This is how it always started.

"Hey man" Colby said as he wiped some sweat off of his face.

"Hey" Jon replied as he powdered his hands and jumped up to take hold of the bar.

After doing some sets of pull ups, he noticed Colby standing there watching him. The twinkle in his eye let Jon know that Colby was about to make him do some crazy workout.

"Wanna do some sets with me?" Colby asked. His smile was like a kid on Christmas morning, not that Jon would know how that looked or felt but he had a pretty good idea.

"Sure" he said as though on auto pilot. He'd learnt not to argue with Colby when it came to a workout at CrossFit. The man would just follow him around anyway so it was easier to just agree.

"Ok, let's to do some barbell thrusters, pull ups, push ups, sit ups then some squats" he told his friend who just stared at him like he had three heads.

"Don't give me that look man. You know I only do this cos I love you. You wanna look and feel your best in the ring don't you?" he asked him.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit. I'm perfectly healthy" Jon told him offended.

"Says the man with a smokers cough" Colby said smirking.

"Smoking calms me down" Jon said while stretching.

"C'mon man. Let's do this" Colby said patting his friend's chest trying to give him some encouragement.

Jon groaned but followed Colby to begin their workout.

"Six, seven, eight...c'mon man. Just two more then we can move onto the squats" Colby said cheerfully.

"No" Jon breathlessly said while lying on his back, an arm over his eyes as he tried to control his breathing.

"Don't quit now, c'mon. Just finish these two and we can move on to squats" Colby told him trying to give him some motivation.

"No" Jon shouted out. "No more" he said. "I can't breathe" he told his friend.

"Stop smoking then" his friend said with a smirk.

"That'd be like...me saying...no more...CrossFit...EVER" Jon told while panting. Colby gasped in mock horror.

"I think I'm gonna puke" Jon said as he coughed. "No you're not. You should be used to this by now" Colby told him.

Jon's head snapped up and he glared at his friend. "Were not all...built like you asshole...I like to have a little...body fat on me. More of me...to love" he told his friend.

Colby snorted a laugh.

"C'mon man. I'll give you twenty bucks if you finish the rest of the workout" he said trying to persuade him to finish.

"Make it fifty...and...We got a deal" Jon retorted.

"Deal" Colby said as he held out his hand to help his friend stand.

After doing a gruelling set of squats, Jon collapsed to the floor once again panting and coughing.

"You did it man" Colby said ruffling his friends sweaty hair.

"I...hate...you" was Jon's breathless reply.

"Yeah, I love you too man" Colby laughed patting his friends leg.

Joe walked over to them and laughed at Jon lying on the floor.

"You look half dead" Joe said through laughter.

"I think...I might be" Jon said coughing.

"C'mon brother" Joe said as he helped his friend stand.

"Wow" Jon said as his legs gave way. Joe managed to grab him in time before he fell to the floor.

"You ok man?" his friend asked concerned.

"M'fine. This asshole made me do an insane amount of squats. I can't feel my legs" he said trying to shake some feeling back into his limbs.

After collecting their bags they walked back to their car.

"I'm never coming to a CrossFit with you ever again" Jon stated as he sulked in the back seat.


	10. Waxing

**Waxing**

Saturday morning. Joe and Jon were still sleeping while Colby was sat eating breakfast in their hotel room living area.

After finishing his food and putting the empty plate back on the food tray, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Five minutes into that shower he heard a banging on the bathroom door.

"Dipshit, hurry up, I gotta take a piss" Jon shouted through to his friend. Colby sighed. The man had a bladder the size of golf ball. He huffed in annoyance and continued his shower.

Just as he was rinsing his hair, the warm relaxing water suddenly turned ice cold leaving the man screaming in a pitch he didn't know he could reach.

"Aghhhhh...oh my God...Jon...You asshole" he yelled while trying to get as much distance between the cold water and himself.

"If you don't hurry up, I'll do that again" Jon shouted through the door.

Colby growled in annoyance before slowly checking to see if the water had gone back to being hot.

Once he realised it had, he finished off rinsing his hair and grabbed a towel, wrapping it tightly around his waist.

As he walked out of the bathroom, he'd barley got both feet out the door before Jon ran past him and slammed the door behind him.

Colby turned to look at the door and heard Jon groan "Ohh, that feels goooood" before hearing the toilet flush.

He snorted a chuckle and went to collect his clothes from the bedroom to get himself dressed.

When Jon walked into the bedroom, Colby walked out and into the bathroom to get changed and to trim his beard.

Jon saw Joe looking at a box of what looked like candy sweets.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked his friend.

"Huh...oh, wax strips" Joe answered as he read the instructions on the back of the box.

"What why?" Jon snickered.

"Well, shaving takes ages and I heard that if you wax, it takes longer for the hair to grow back. Could save a shit loada time in the shower" Joe explained.

"Isn't waxing supposed to hurt like a mother fucker though?" Jon asked.

"I spose it depends on the person. You got a low pain threshold, it's gonna hurt. You got a high pain threshold, not so much" Joe said.

"You got any hair you can try it on" Jon asked interested to see if they work.

"I got some on my legs" Joe told him.

"I don't know though man. What if it does hurt like a mother fucker?" Joe asked truthfully.

"I guess there's only one way to find out" Jon told him.

He noticed the torn look on his friends face.

"Tell you what, why don't I do it with ya? One strip each?" Jon asked trying to reassure his friend.

"Ok" Joe said as he opened the box and spilled its contents onto the bed.

Jon picked up one of the wax strips and dangled it loosely between his fingers.

"God, I feel like such a chick right now. I'm gonna need to do something manly after this" he said making Joe laugh.

"Ok, it says to rub the strips between your hands to heat up the wax naturally. Apply to the area you want waxed and push down hard to secure it to the hair. Count back from forty and pull in one swift motion" Joe read.

"Sounds simple enough" he added.

Both men sat on the bed. With a trouser leg each pulled up to the knee, the men did as the instructions said and stuck the strip to their leg.

"It smells like flowers" Jon told his friend who nodded in agreement.

"Ok, it's been forty seconds" Joe said.

"So, you wanna go one, two, three and then pull or pull on three" Jon asked.

"Pull on three" Joe answered as he took a hold of the corner of his strip.

"Ok, one, two, THREE" Jon said and they pulled at the same time.

Colby was just tying his hair when he heard his friends yelling from the bedroom. He ran out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom.

He didn't know what to expect when he got there but he readied himself for an attack.

As he opened the door and ran inside, he found Jon on the floor rubbing his leg furiously, while Joe was lying on his side on the bed clutching his leg whimpering.

"What the hell happened?" he asked them worried.

It was then that he saw the wax strip box on the bed. Upon further looking, he found two wax strips on the floor covered in hair.

He burst into hysterical laughter.

"What are you guys doing? Why the hell are you waxing your legs for" he asked between laughs.

"That asshole made me do it" Jon said trying to hold back tears.

Colby continued to laugh.

"Stop laughing and go and get some ice or something butt munch. I feel like my skins been rippd off" Jon said as he continued to rub at his leg.

Colby did as asked and came back with some ice and two paper towels for the boys to hold the ice in.

"Never...EVER...ask me to try ANYTHING like this with you again" Jon yelled at Joe who was still clutching his leg whimpering.


	11. Babysitting

**Thank you to all who have followed and reviewed so far. This chapter was requested by SamA18. I really enjoed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it too :-)**

* * *

 **Babysitting**

"Yeah...yeah...mm hmm...yeah...i don't think...of course I do...but...they won't do it...yeah...but...ok...ALRIGHT...yes...ALRIGHT FINE, damn it...fine...bye" Colby ended the call on his phone and released a long sigh.

"Who was that?" Joe asked his agitated friend.

"My sister; it's her friend Sarah and her husband Derek's anniversary on Thursday and she's asked me to babysit her kid for her" he huffed clearly annoyed.

"What, why? Can't your sister do it? She's the godmother" he asked his friend.

"Taylor's at my parents for a visit and won't be home until the weekend and she told her stupid friend that I'd do it" Colby snapped running his hand through his messy hair.

"Don't get me wrong, I like her kid man, but I've never looked after a baby by myself before. And she knew...she knew how to wear me down. Guilt tripped me into saying yes" he told his friend annoyed that his little sister had gotten the better of him...again.

"It might not be that bad man. C'mon, Zoe's what? Nine months old. Kids that age sleep like eighteen hours of the day. She'll probably be asleep when you get there. You might not have to do anything if she is. Sit back, watch TV and Sarah and Derek will be back before you know it" Joe tried to reassure his friend.

Colby nodded "Yeah...yeah you're right. I mean, how hard can it be?" he asked.

Colby kept looking at his friend out of the corner of his eye. His gaze flicked back and forth for a few seconds before Joe finally asked his what he was doing.

"Well..." he started "I kinda told her that you and Jon would come and help" he said coughing at the end.

"WHAT" Jon yelled from his place on the sofa sitting bolt upright, a piece of red liquorish hanging from his mouth, a batman comic in hand.

"I can't do this on my own you guys. C'mon, it's just for a couple of hours" he said in a pleading manner.

"Nope, not happening; me and kids don't mix. They smell and they cry and they always get sticky even though there's nothing sticky in the house. Plus your sister's friend kept touching my ass last time we were at your parents for the barbecue. Does she not remember she's married?" Jon told his friend frowning.

Joe laughed.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate you guys" Colby told them.

When neither responded, he stood from his seat and walked in-between them so they would have to look at him.

"I didn't wanna do this, but you've left me no choice" he said.

"I'm using the band of brother's card" he said while mock pulling a card from his back pocket.

Jon's liquorish fell from his mouth into his lap as he gasped in horror. "Colby...you didn't?" he asked.

"Man, that's so messed up" Joe told his friend shaking his head.

"What is? Me using the band of brother's card?" he asked.

"We said it was for major emergencies only. Ya know, like getting arrested and needing to post bail. Not babysitting your sister's friend's kid. We only get one card each and we only get to use it one time" Jon reminded him.

"This IS an emergency Jon. I CANNOT look after this kid by myself" he told them.

"Fine, whatever man; if you wanna use your ONE emergency card for this then fine, but don't expect to get another" Joe said as he stood and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this" Jon said from the sofa.

Colby walked over to his friend and looked down at him.

"Don't man" Jon warned.

"Don't look at me like that" he added trying to avoid his friends gaze.

"Colby I swear to god..."

Colby continued to look at his friend doing his best impression of puss in boots from Shrek.

"Oh for fucks sake FINE" Jon said as he sulked off towards his bedroom, slamming the door behind him, a triumphant look on Colby's face.

* * *

Thursday evening, seven in the pm found the boys standing outside of Colby's sister's friend's house.

"You gonna ring the bell?" Joe asked as Colby just stood there.

"Yeah, just gimme a minute" Colby said.

"Oh for god's sake" Jon said as he stepped past Colby and rung the doorbell.

"The sooner they leave the sooner they'll be back and we can go home" Jon told him sternly.

Just as Colby was about to say something, the door opened and Sarah was standing there, a huge smile plastered on her overly botoxed face.

"Hi boooys; Oh I haven't seen you in ages" she said as she quickly ushered them inside and grabbed Colby wrapping him into a hug.

He nervously wrapped his arms around her in a loose embrace. He was polite to the women and would converse with her, but it didn't mean he liked her. He only knew about her from what his sister had told him. The only time he ever spoke to her was on holidays and when she wanted something...like tonight.

"Hi Joe" she said wrapping his friend in an awkward hug.

"Hi Jon" she said doing the same to him. He stood stiff as she squeezed him and held on a little longer then necessary. It was no secret she had a crush on him. She then breathed in his aftershave. Jon began to try and pull away from her but her grip was strong.

Colby coughed trying to gain her attention. With another tight squeeze, she released Jon and took them through into the living room.

There, sat in a bouncer, happily playing and gurgling was little Zoe.

"Ok, so, the number to the restaurant is on the door of the fridge. She's just been fed but if she's hungry there are bottles in the fridge. Just heat them up for thirty seconds in the microwave. She usually goes down at about seven thirty and she goes off real fast so you shouldn't have any problems. There are diapers and wet wipes in the diaper bag over there" she pointed to the corner of the room.

"Thanks for doing this you guys" she said. She blew them an air kiss before meeting her husband on the front steps of the house and walking with him to their car.

"What a bitch" Colby muttered.

All men heard a happy squeal and they slowly turned to look at the baby that was smiling at them.

"Why's it looking at us like that?" Jon asked alarmed.

"She's not an 'it' Jon" Joe reminded him.

"Um...it's nearly seven thirty. Let's get ii...her...ready for bed" Colby said to his friends.

"I'm getting the bottle" Jon said quickly as he headed to the kitchen.

"Asshole" Colby muttered as he went to get a diaper and wipes to change the kid.

Joe cautiously went over to the happy child and stared down at her. He bent down slightly and took her under the arms.

He lifted her up and carried her over to an awaiting Colby. After gently laying her down, Colby undone her baby grow and undone her diaper.

He coughed and flung himself back. "Oh my god" he said clamping a hand over his nose and mouth.

"Ewwww" Joe said just as disgusted as he turned away.

Jon walked back into the room but stopped half way in. "What is that smell" he asked looking around him.

He looked over to Colby and then to Zoe. "Oh that's so gross" he said before backing away.

Zoe began to fuss as Colby left her lying on the floor while he tried to find the courage to change her diaper.

"Ok...ok" he said as he held his breath and set about cleaning the baby up.

After an agonising five minutes of gagging, wretching and cursing from Colby and Joe, Zoe was clean and tiredly rubbing her eyes.

Both men turned to look at Jon.

"Oh no...No way. I didn't even want to come" he told them as he held the bottle out to Joe.

Both men shook their heads at him.

He huffed in anger as he knew he'd lost the battle.

Colby picked the tired baby up and walked over to Jon. Jon stared at her for a short moment before Colby placed her in his arms.

"This is the first time I've held a baby" Jon revealed.

"It kinda suits you" Joe told him genuinely smiling.

"Screw off" Jon said as he walked up the stairs with the tired child.

It had been over an hour since Jon had gone upstairs with Zoe and he'd yet to come down. They heard the baby crying when he first got up to her room and they quickly went into the front room and put the TV on to drown out the noise.

"Should we check on him" Colby asked.

"It's been over an hour, I think we should" Joe agreed.

All sorts of thoughts were running through their heads as they climbed each step.

What if he'd dropped her, he did say it was his first time holding a baby.

As they got to the top of the stairs, all was quiet.

They walked over to the door that had a name plaque of 'Zoe' on it and slowly walked inside.

"Oh my god" Colby said smiling slightly.

There, sat in a rocking chair with a sleeping baby lying on his chest was Jon.

"I repeat my previous statement. That really suits you. The whole dad and baby thing" Joe told his friend with a smile.

"Yeah ok" Jon sarcastically whispered. "I'm barely keeping this thing alive" he told them.

"She kept crying so I sat down to hold her and the next thing you know she's asleep" he told them.

"I really gotta pee" he told them fidgeting slightly.

Joe and Colby decided to sit with their friend until Sarah and Derek got home.

Every time Jon tried to move to put the baby in her cot, she would moan and curl further into him. He was stuck in the damn chair with the damn kid till her parental units got home.

Colby and Joe smiled at their friend as they saw him slowly stroking the baby's head with his thumb when she stirred in her sleep.

Yep, he would definitely be a good daddy.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	12. Don't Speak

**Another request from SittingontheEdge.**

 **Short i know! My youngest daughter is teething, getting five new teeth to one go so ive pretty much had no sleep lately. I managed to write this while she had a twenty minute nap yesterday lol I hope you enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Don't Speak**

A piercing scream echoed from the bathroom through the hotel room that Jon, Joe and Colby shared.

Jon, who was sitting on his bed making a nuisance of himself turned to look at Joe who was stood by his bed, packing his suitcase.

Both men got to the bathroom door in record time and barged into the room.

A billow of steam blew past them as they walked inside.

Crouched down in the shower stool was Colby, clutching his...package, blood dripping freshly onto the tiled shower floor, seeping into the drain.

"What the hell, are you ok?" Joe asked alarmed when he saw the blood.

"NO" Colby cried.

"Whats wrong? Why are you bleeding" Jon asked.

"I...I was...shaving and the razor slipped and..." he let out a whimper as a sting ran through the cut.

"Oh god no" Jon said with a look of pure horror on his face. He and Joe absentmindedly placed a hand over their own crotch.

"I know" Colby sobbed.

Joe looked between the two men. "How bad is it?" he asked but not really wanting to know.

Colby choked on a sob as he looked at them and said "I...I don't know, I haven't looked, I...I can't see where I cut it".

He looked at Joe and Jon with a desperate ' _help me'_ etching his features.

"Can one of you...um...ya know..." he asked pleadingly, his eyes looking down between his legs.

Joe and Jon looked at each other, a knowing look on their faces.

They turned to each other and made a fist. When Jon lost scissors to Joe's rock, he huffed aloud and walked over to his fallen friend.

"Don't...don't, look at me when I'm...looking ok...just...turn away" Jon told him awkwardly.

Colby nodded furiously and turned his head as he slowly revealed himself to his best friend.

"Oh my god" Jon murmured. He turned to look at Joe, an unreadable expression on his face.

Joe began to panic slightly. His heart rate sped up as he looked from Jon to Colby and back again.

"Ohhh no...no no no...It's bad isn't it?" Colby asked Jon desperately.

"Man...I don't know what to tell ya" Jon said shaking his head.

"Oh noooo" Colby cried.

"I don't know whether to point and laugh at you, or explain what a god damn hypochondriac you are" Jon told him, a smirk on his face.

"What?" Colby asked confused, haltering his sobs.

"Well, I looked, I saw...and...It's not that bad. Barely a cut! Tiny! Can barely see it" he told his friend trying to hold back his smile.

"What..." Colby asked breathing heavy.

"You...you said _'oh my god'_ that means it's bad. You...you..." Colby stuttered.

"I said _'oh my god'_ because you are way overreacting" Jon explained to him.

"Seriously dude, it's not that bad" Jon told him patting his friend on the shoulder as he stood up to join Joe standing by the sink.

Joe released the breath he'd been holding when he realised that the situation wasn't worse. He was expecting to see Colby's...dodger...float down the drain.

"You...are SUCH an asshole" Colby all but yelled at his friend.

Jon nodded slightly and smiled at his friend "I know" he said as he finally began to chuckle.

Colby stood up and practically vibrated with shock, anger and also relief.

In a rage he let out a high pitched "arghh" and pulled the shower curtain shut.

After Jon calmed down from his laughter, he turned to look at Joe and became serious within seconds.

"If you ever tell anyone what happened here today, there'll be hell to pay...capisce" Jon said seriously, his finger in Joe's face.

"What? That he cut himself and freaked out?" Joe asked.

"No moron... that I...ya know...had to look at his junk. If you EVER let it slip, make sure you sleep with one eye open" Jon said giving a small nod before walking back into the bedroom, leaving a chuckling Joe behind him.

* * *

 **Review people...I LOVE me some reviews :-)**


	13. Moxley

**Requested by Cheryl24. Hope you enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Moxley**

Joe, Jon and Colby walked down the street as they headed to a local diner.

"Oh I'm starving" Colby moaned holding his stomach.

"That's what happens when you work yourself to death at CrossFit" Jon said while looking in all of the windows that they passed.

"Oh whatever" Colby said playfully shoving his friend.

"I'm gonna get the biggest steak I can find" said Joe as they continued their journey, his mouth practically salivating at the thought.

Just as they were about to round a corner Jon yelped happily and said "puppies" before walking into a pet store.

Joe and Colby rolled their eyes. They knew how this would end. Jon would name all of the dogs, play with them, and then whine that he wanted a dog but that he couldn't have a dog and they would have to cheer him up for the rest of the afternoon.

They walked into the store and saw Jon standing by the cages talking to the dogs like they were babies.

"Oh, you, you're so cute, yes you are" he said while sticking his fingers in the cage and stroking a black lab puppy's head.

"Hi there, can I help you?" a young lady asked Jon.

"No I'm ok...agh...Cheryl" Jon said reading her name tag.

"I see you've fallen for little Mo's charm" she said smiling also giving the dog a stoke.

"Mo?" Jon said looking at her, then to the dog.

"Yeah, I named him. His names actually Moxley but I call him Mo for short" she explained.

"Ya don't say" he said with a small smile.

Joe and Colby who had overheard the conversation gave each other knowing glances.

Jon believed in fate and 'signs' as he called them.

Walking into a pet store, finding a black Labrador that was named Moxley was like it was meant to happen.

"Are you interested in adopting a puppy" Cheryl asked.

Jon looked to his right and saw Joe and Colby shaking their heads 'no'.

Jon sighed sadly and said "I wish I could but...work stops that from happening" he explained.

"We have kennels in the back. If you were to go on a business trip, we can keep your pet here for you until you get back. Its affordable and you know your pets being looked after" she told him.

"Unless you'd be willing to hold him here for about eleven months of the year, I don't think I'll be adopting a dog anytime soon" he said sadly.

"Wow, whats your job that requires you to be away so much?" she asked looking over to where Joe and Colby stood.

Just as he was about to answer she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry" she told him.

"It's ok" he asked. "I'm a professional wrestler" he told her.

"Ohhhh" she said nodding in understanding.

"Why, what did you think I did" he asked intrigued.

"Well, I saw your friends over there and all three of you...you're all muscle and I thought maybe you were soldiers" she explained blushing slightly.

Jon gave a small laugh.

"No, not a soldier" he told her.

"Jon" Colby called getting his friends attention.

Jon looked over to his friends and nodded.

"Well, I better go" he said as he gave Moxley one last stroke.

"It was nice to meet you Cheryl" he said as he gave her a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too..." she waited. "Jon" he said as he winked before walking over to his friends.

"Nice to meet you too, Jon" she said smiling.

All three men walked out of the store and Jon had that familiar look on his face.

"Why do you do this to yourself man?" Joe asked as he put his arm around his friend's shoulders.

"I want a dog" Jon said pouting. "That was the perfect dog. A Labrador, black AND he was named Moxley. It's like it was meant to be" he said sadly.

Colby ruffled his hair slightly as they continued their walk to the diner.

"I think I'll have some pancakes, extra whipped cream and loads of sprinkles" Jon said as they were near their destination.

"That's right. Pig out on some wallow food. It'll make you feel better" Joe told his friend smirking at his childish tone.

* * *

 **Reviews are LOVED :-)**


	14. Spring Cleaning

**Spring Cleaning**

It was spring!

It was hot!

And Jon was in complete OCD mode cleaning the apartment from top to bottom.

Joe sat on the arm chair, his long legs dangling over one side while he ate a bag of potato chips endlessly flipping through channels on the TV.

"Oh god, would you just pick a channel and stick with it already" asked Colby agitated.

"Whats up your ass?" Joe snapped at his friend.

"You, you are! It's like a billion degrees outside and you're annoyingly flipping through channels and every time I get into a programme you turn it over" Colby said raising his voice.

"Whatever!" Joe said as he tossed the remote onto the coffee table knocking some magazines onto the floor in the process.

Both men sat glaring at each other when the other wasn't looking. The heat made them incredibly cranky.

Jon walked into the room a short while later, his hair stuck to his forehead from the heat and from his intense cleaning.

He looked over to where his friends sat and noticed that the magazines he'd straightened up only an hour before were now on the floor. And on the floor by Joe were an insane amount of potato chip crumbs.

He walked over to them and stared down at the mess. Both men ignored his presence.

"What is that?" he pointed to the mess.

"What?" Joe huffed.

"That" Jon said pointing to the magazines on the floor.

Joe leant over to see what he was talking about.

"That...looks like magazines Jon" Joe said as he sat back onto the armchair an uninterested look on his face.

"I know what magazines are dipshit. Why are they on the floor?" he demanded.

"The remote knocked them off" he told him as he continued to look at the TV screen.

Jon glared at his friend. He was being a complete asshole today. He and Colby both were.

"And what is that?" he yelled at Joe pointing to the crumbs on the floor.

Joe rolled his eyes as he sat up glaring at his friend. "CRUMBS JON, IT LOOKS LIKE CRUMBS" he yelled.

Jon stood there shocked. What the hell?

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Jon yelled back.

"YOU and your fucking MOANING; don't sit there, don't put that there, I haven't cleaned that yet" Joe imitated.

"I think I speak for myself and Colby when I say you're being annoying as shit today. It's too hot and all I wanna do is relax, not have to worry about stepping on the goddamn floor because you've just cleaned it" he snapped.

Jon squinted at his friend before angrily throwing the wet cloth he had in his hand at his friends face and storming off to his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Joe threw the cloth onto the floor in anger but continued to sit on the armchair.

About an hour later, Colby stood up to go the bathroom.

Upon walking inside, he noticed the fresh clean smell that came from inside.

He looked around and noticed how everything was clean. The tiles and taps sparkled. All of the men's different bathroom products were neatly side by side on their individual shelves.

The mirror was free of the streaks the steam always left behind. Clean towels had been hung on the towel rack and the washing hamper was empty of all of its dirty contents which means Jon had done all of their laundry.

In the other room, Joe stood up from his armchair and walked into the kitchen to get a cold drink.

He walked over to the fridge and opened the door. As he bent down to get the can of coke he'd left inside, he noticed how clean the refrigerator was.

All of the food had been neatly stored away and the men's individual foods and drinks had been placed in there designated spots in the refrigerator instead of being just chucked in.

Joe stood up and looked around the kitchen.

The draining board was no longer stacked with washing up, the draining board shined from being cleaned.

He walked over to the cupboards and peered inside. All of the produce was aligned neatly, all the labels facing forward for easy finds.

Joe sighed sadly as he closed the door.

Just then, Colby walked into the room to join his friend.

They both looked at each other before looking around the living room. It was also clean and free of the clutter that had accumulated there.

On the dining table in the corner were three neatly stacked piles of clothes, one for each man.

They both hung their heads in shame.

While they had lounged about in the blistering heat, Jon had single handidly cleaned their apartment on his own.

Not once had he asked for help. Not once had they seen him sit and relax.

In this heat he must have been exhausted from all of the work he'd done.

They both glanced at each other before walking over to their friend's room.

"Jon" Colby called as he knocked lightly on the door.

A muffled _'go away'_ could be heard from inside the room.

"Can we come and talk to you please?" Colby pleaded.

' _Whatever'_ was the reply the man gave.

They both walked into his room to find him lying on his bed, his arm flung over his eyes, his other arm lying across his stomach.

He felt the bed dip as they both sat on each side of his bed.

"I'm sorry" Joe said looking at his friend apologetically.

"I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you man" Joe added laying a hand on his friends bicep.

Jon didn't say anything, didn't move.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't know that you were cleaning otherwise we wouldn't have made mess" he told him.

"We appreciate what you did in the apartment today. It looks really nice" Joe added.

Jon huffed.

Joe and Colby looked at each other with a _'shit'_ expression written on their features. They had to make this right.

What most people didn't know was that Jon was actually incredibly sensitive.

He let out a long sigh before he quietly said "did you clean up the mess you made?"

Both men didn't answer. They hadn't cleaned a damn thing.

Their silence spoke a thousand words to Jon.

Without raising his arm he simply added "I'll be out in five minutes. If it's not cleaned up I'm going to toss your clothes in the pool".

Both men looked at one another before quickly standing from the bed and walking into the living room.

Colby restraightened the magazines while Joe cleaned up his crumbs from the floor. They even went as far as fluffing the cushions on the sofa.

They heard Jon's door open and watched him walk over to inspect their work.

With a small approving nod, he walked back into his room, this time leaving the door open like he would normally.

Colby and Joe released the breath they'd been holding.

Crisis averted.

* * *

 **Reviews are LOVED :-)**


	15. Camping

****A huuuuuuuuge thank you to everyone that has followed, favourited and reviewed so far. Its greatly appreciated :)****

 **I have a list of one shot requests that I've been asked to do and I hope to have them up in a few days. If anyone else has any one shot requests, feel free to make a request in a review or PM.**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Camping**

"Wake up...hey...dipshit...wake up" Jon said while practically lying on top of his friend as he lightly tapped his face.

Colby awoke with a groan. He felt pinned down and for a small moment he panicked, that was until he heard the deep rumbling voice of his friend summoning him from his blessed sleep.

"Oh god...what do you want?" Colby asked groaning.

"And get off me dude" he added as he tried to wriggle out from under his friend.

Jon didn't budge and if it were at all possible, it felt like he got heavier.

"It's seven ten" Jon told him.

Colby turned slightly to look at his friend over his shoulder; "Your point being?" Colby asked confused.

"Were going camping remember?" Jon asked, a smile making his dimples show.

"Oh god; I thought you were joking" Colby told him seriously.

"Joking about camping? I would NEVER joke about camping. C'mon, it'll be fun. We get to get away from all the bothers in life... _technology_...and just get to enjoy the fresh air in the middle of nowhere where no one will bother us" Jon told him, his smile never leaving his face.

"You look like a kid who just got a puppy for Christmas" Colby told his friend.

Jon just chuckled and stood up from leaning on his friends back. With one swift movement, he pulled the duvet off of Colby and told him to get his ass out of bed and into the shower.

With a small huff of annoyance, Colby did as Jon had said. It was easier to just comply because he knew once the man had something made up in his mind, he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted...and he wanted to go camping.

Once Colby had finished showering, he got dressed, tied his hair into a small bun and walked into the kitchen to get a coffee.

When he got here, he found Joe sitting on one of the stools, his head leaning on his hand which was atop the counter top. The man was asleep.

Colby got a cup of coffee and walked over to the man and began to rouse him.

Once Joe was awake Colby gave him a sympathetic look.

"He got to you too huh?" he asked.

"The guy came into my room at six thirty practically bouncing off the walls saying we were going camping" Joe explained.

"Why camping?" Colby whispered aloud.

Jon walked into the kitchen dragging a small suitcase in each hand.

"Here" he said handing each man a case.

"What's this?" Joe asked him.

"For the camping trip; a change of clothes, sleeping bag...a brush for your luscious locks" he said teasing his friend.

"You're just jealous" Joe said making Jon laugh.

Jon then walked over to the cupboards and started grabbing tins of food. Once he had packed everything they would need into their car, he went back into the apartment to get his friends.

"Oh yeah, Colby, grab the can opener" Jon told him.

Colby nodded. He went to use the bathroom first because he didn't know how long they would be driving for.

After washing his hands, he bumped into Joe who was also going to use the bathroom.

"Can you believe him? He's practically vibrating" Joe said to his friend making him chuckle.

Colby walked outside and over to the car where Jon sat in the driver's seat. Colby got into the back hoping to be able to sleep some more before they arrived where ever it was they were going.

Joe locked the apartment door and went to join his friends. After climbing into the passenger side, Jon started the car and set off on their journey.

About an hour into the drive, which up until now had been peacefully quiet, Joe turned to Jon and asked him "so why the impromptu road trip man?"

"Agh, I don't know. Just didn't want to sit in the apartment again for two days. We're always travelling to places we HAVE to be at and then when we get home we just sit there. I thought it would be nice to get a change of scenery. Some still" he said.

"Since when do you use meditation references" Joe asked, a smile gracing his lips.

"Since I watched the new karate kid" Jon said making Joe laugh aloud.

A few hours later, Jon pulled into a remote dirt road. Where they were, Joe didn't know.

He hadn't seen a road sign, or house or any sign of life for a few miles now.

Jon eventually pulled over and turned off the engine.

"Were here?" Joe asked him.

"Yup" Jon replied as he got out of the car and opened the back door.

"Hey...asswipe...wake up, were here" he told Colby shaking his leg to wake him.

Colby awoke and sat up stretching. He got out of the car and looked around.

"Where the fuck are we?" he asked.

"We...are at bear canyon" Jon said as he began to pull their bags from the car.

"Bear canyon" Colby snorted. He then turned to Jon, a look of pure horror on his face.

"Please tell me that it's just a name and not called that cos there are bears here?" he asked pleadingly.

"It's just the name" Jon told him seriously.

"Oh thank god" Colby muttered as he went to help his friends with the bags.

Nearly two hours later, Joe and Colby found themselves being hiked up an inclined mountain.

"Jon, where are we going?" Colby asked exhausted.

"You'll see" Jon replied.

After another agonising forty minutes, Jon stopped in his tracks.

Colby froze; he quickly looked around him expecting to see a grizzly bear or a mountain man holding a human head.

Instead, he dropped his bag and his mouth opened in awe. He and Joe walked forward and were greeted by a beautiful sight.

Rocks and mountains were stretching as far as they could see, but what captivated them the most was the sunset that they could see blossoming through the mountain tops.

"This...this is beautiful" Colby said not taking his eyes off of the gorgeous sight in front of him.

"Wow" Joe said who was also completely in awe; he looked around and saw the beauty that was there in those mountains.

"It's so quiet" Colby said in a whispered voice almost as if talking to loud would ruin the moment.

"I thought you'd both like it" Jon said smiling at the beauty in front of him.

After staring at the sunset a little while longer, Jon suggested they put out their sleeping bags while there was still natural day light.

"Where's the tent?" Colby asked.

"What tent?" Jon replied.

"The tent, ya know...to sleep in" Colby said.

"You don't bring a tent to this type of camping experience" Jon told him. "You sleep under the stars" he added smiling.

Once the sleeping bags were put down, Jon took out a small traveller's readymade camp fire and lit the coal that was inside.

Joe helped prepare some food for them to eat. Sausages were the choice they all agreed on.

"Colby, where'd you put the can opener?" Joe asked.

"What can opener?" Colby asked.

"The one I asked you to grab before we left" Jon told him.

"Umm...I may have...forgotten to pick it up" their friend told them sheepishly.

Joe shook his head smiling. It was always Colby who forgot things.

After eating a campfire meal, the men settled into their sleeping bags and looked up the night sky.

"I think we take for granted the beauty that's out in these open spaces" Jon said aloud.

"Yeah, I think we do to. It's so peaceful here man" Joe said to his friend.

After spending hours around the camp fire, laughing, joking and reminiscing about past times, the boys settled down and fell asleep.

The next morning, they woke up early and watched the sun rise. It was one thing to see the sun set, but this was a piece of natural beauty of epic proportions.

The drive home was filled with laughs as they had the night before.

Colby, who was as usual, in the back seat, leant forward and looked to Jon who was concentrating on driving.

"Hey man...thanks for yesterday. You were right. It was nice to get away from everything for a while" he said.

"Yeah it really was. I felt totally at peace up there" Joe added.

"See, it wasn't such a bad trip after all was it" Jon said smiling at his friends as they continued their journey home.

* * *

 **Your good deed for the day could be leaving a review lol :-)**


	16. Crush

**This one shot was requested by Bajor10. Hope you enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Crush**

Monday night Raw!

The boys were walking through the halls towards catering, hoping to get something to eat before their match later that night.

They were talking amongst themselves when they heard female laughter.

They saw Saraya, Nattie, Nikki and Brie talking and laughing with each other sitting in the corner of the room.

The men picked up a plate each and filled them with different foods.

They went and sat at a table digging into the food while continuing their conversation.

Colby kept glancing over to Saraya.

"Dude" Jon said clicking his fingers in front of his friends face. "What?" Colby asked.

"We've been talking to you and your head is somewhere else man" Jon added.

"What are you looking at anyway?" he asked turning to where his friend was staring.

"Ohhhh...i see what you were looking at" Jon said in a knowing tone smiling at his friend.

Joe turned to look as well and when he turned back, chuckled as he saw the blush that swept over Colby's face.

"Our little brothers got a crush" Jon teased.

"That he does. And a big one by the looks of it" Joe said chuckling.

"Screw you guys" Colby said lowering his head as he picked at his food.

* * *

"He keeps looking over here at you" Brie told her friend.

"No he's not" Saraya replied.

"He is too. Guy's got it bad for you" Nikki said smiling.

"Why don't you go and talk to him" Nattie asked.

"And say what exactly?" Saraya asked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe _'Hi Colby, I've had a crush on you for a while now and I was wondering_ _if you'd wanna go out sometime?'_ " Brie said smiling.

"Yeaah, I'm not gonna do that. Who's to say he even likes me? I don't wanna ask him out just to get shot down" she told them.

"You'll never know until you ask" Nattie told her.

* * *

"Why don't you ask her out?" Jon asked breaking the silence.

"What?" Colby snorted.

"Ask her out. You've clearly got a thing for her. Who's to say she doesn't feel the same way" he told his friend.

"What am I supposed to say exactly? _'Oh, hi Saraya, I've been watching you the past few weeks_ _and I've kinda developed feelings for you. Wanna go out later?'_ No way man; I don't think she even likes me" Colby said shaking his head sadly.

"You won't know till you ask" Joe told his friend.

* * *

A little while later, Colby began to stand up. "I'm gonna get a water, you guys want one?" he asked his friends who both nodded.

At the same time, Saraya stood and went to get herself a bottle of water too.

Colby already had two bottles in hand when Saraya stood next to him.

"Hi Colby" she said smiling at him.

"Hi" he replied awkwardly.

He noticed that there was only one water bottle left. "Here, did you want one" he asked holding the bottle out to her.

"Oh no, it's ok. You were here first" she said as she went to walk away.

"No honestly, it's ok. Here" Colby said holding the bottle out to her.

"Me and Jon can share a bottle" he told her smiling slightly.

She took the bottle from him hesitantly before smiling and saying "thanks".

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two.

"Great match you boys had last week" she said to Colby who nodded and looked down to hide his blush.

"Oh, thanks. Yeah, we enjoyed it. It was fun" he said still not looking at her.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go and start getting ready. I'll see you around" she said to Colby who just nodded.

"Ok, see ya around" he said as she gave a small wave and a smile before leaving the catering area.

He released a huge breath he'd been holding and went and sat with his friends.

He handed Joe a water bottle and then opened the last one and chugged more than half.

"Hey, can you save me some please" Jon quipped "god".

Colby pulled the bottle away from his lips and panted from drinking so much so fast.

Jon took the bottle from his hand and stared at him before drinking the rest of the water.

"So, how'd it go" Joe asked with a chuckle.

"Awkward" Colby told him before laying his head on the table and letting out an agitated huff.

"Well you were blushing furiously so she must have said something to you" Jon told him smiling.

When Colby didn't reply, Jon began chuckling. "No...Way! You weren't blushing cos of what she said...you were blushing just cos she spoke to you weren't you?" he laughed.

"I knew you liked her but that is something else" he said.

Joe laughed as well.

Colby sat up and looked at his friends. "I really like her man. Have for a long time. I just don't know how to ask her out" he told them.

"It's simple really. You walk up to her...and ask her out" Jon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Were not all _'titty masters'_ like you" Colby glared.

"What, whats that supposed to mean? Hey, I didn't come up with name ok. I don't actually know where it came from. So what if I'm good with the ladies. Maybe if you took my advice you'd be on a date with her instead of sulking here" he told his friend.

"He's right dude. You're never going to get anywhere if you avoid her like the plague. Ask her out. The worst she can do is say no and you'll be right where you are now. You won't be losing anything by asking" Joe said.

"My dignity when she says no" Colby said sighing.

Jon had heard enough. He lightly tapped his hand on the table and looked directly at Colby.

"Well, you've got until the end of the night to ask her out. If you don't, I'm doing it for you. I can't stand seeing your sulky bitchy face anymore" Jon told him seriously as he stood up.

Colby's head snapped up and he stared at Jon. He knew the no nonsense look on his friends face which meant he knew that what his friend said he meant.

"You wouldn't" he said squinting at him.

"Try me" Jon added staring at him back, plain faced.

Colby was the first to crack under Jon's fierce stare as always.

"Ok, alright fine. I'll ask her out" he said standing up and stomping as he walked away.

"Finally" Joe muttered as Jon looked down at him and smirked.

* * *

After wrestling their match, the boys cleaned themselves up in their locker room and got ready to leave the arena. Colby hadn't seen Saraya yet and he was praying that she had left the arena already so then he wouldn't have to ask her out only to be shot down.

Once their bags were packed, the boys headed down the corridor towards the parking lot.

Just as they neared the doors, Colby spotted Saraya talking to a backstage operative.

He hoped Jon hadn't seen her. His prayers crashed at his feet though when Jon stopped abruptly and turned around giving him a stern glare.

"Fine" he huffs before handing over his bag to his friend and slowly starts approaching his crush.

When she's finished her conversation with the man he'd seen her talking to, he slowly approached her.

"Saraya" he called.

She turned to look at him and smiled "Oh hey Colby. You all finished for the night?" she asked him.

He nodded and told her that Joe and Jon were waiting for him in the parking lot.

They stood awkwardly quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"I was...i was wondering..." he started as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Um...would you like to...ah...have dinner with me...sometime?" he asked her nervously.

He avoided her gaze until she said "yeah...yeah id like that". He looked at her and she smiled brightly at him.

"Ok then. Um...how about tomorrow after SmackDown?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm free tomorrow. What time did you wanna meet up?" she asked him.

"Um, is nine ok?" to which she replied "yeah, nines great. I'll um, I'll see you tomorrow then" she said with a smile.

"Ok, see you tomorrow" he said smiling back.

He left the arena and walked over to his friends who were sitting in the car talking to each other.

He got in the back seat and the talking stopped.

Jon turned around in his seat "so...how'd it go?" he asked.

"Were going on a date tomorrow night" Colby smiled happily.

"FINALLY" both Joe and Jon said at the same time.

Jon pulled out of the parking lot a smile on his face. His little brother had a date.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-D**


	17. StraightJacket

**Another request from Cheryl24. I'm going to break down the idea you had into two seperate one shots.**

 **Grab the tissues for this one :-(**

* * *

 **StraightJacket**

The three men sat in Paul's office. He'd requested a meeting with them and they were sitting there with their heads down thinking they were in trouble for something.

He'd yet to arrive and they kept glancing at each other.

"I bet this is because you didn't sign autographs for those people waiting outside the hotel last week" Jon whispered to Colby.

"What...why do you assume this has something to do with me?" he asked insulted.

Just as Jon was about to answer, Paul walked in. His face had no angry expression and he wasn't bright red so they guessed he probably wasn't angry.

"Afternoon gentlemen" he said as he sat on the corner of his desk.

"Hi" and "Hey" were replied.

"Don't look so worried, you're not in any trouble" he told them chuckling as they all released the breath they'd been holding.

"Ok, so, I called you in here to talk about the segment you're gonna do later tonight. We want to change it up a bit" he began.

After he talked for about ten minutes, he ended it with "so in short, were gonna have the Wyatt's knock you two out, and they're going to strap Jon in a straight jacket and drag him out" Paul finished.

Colby and Joe glanced at each other. Jon sat between them; a blank face that showed no emotion stared at Paul.

"Ok, that's it. Go hang out until your segments up" he told them with a smile.

Jon stood up, his movements almost robotic.

Joe and Colby stood up quickly and followed him out the door and down the corridor.

They walked into their shared locker room and watched as he sat down on the bench and placed his head in his hands.

They knew why he was acting like this. Jon was an incredibly private man, he didn't like to talk about his upbringing and he was very careful what he said about his past and to whom he said it too.

Joe and Colby were like the brothers he always wanted but never had. They knew the most about him if not everything and they were sworn to secrecy by him.

Colby walked over to Jon and laid a hand on his shoulder. The flinch that shot through his friend didn't go unnoticed by either of the men.

They exchanged worried glances and went to stand in front of him.

He didn't look up at them.

Colby crouched down to get into Jon's line of view and tried to get a good look at his face to see the emotion there.

"Do you want us to go and talk to Paul?" Colby asked.

"We don't mind man. If you're not comfortable with this then we will tell him no, to hell with the consequences" Joe added.

"M'fine" was Jon's quiet reply.

"You sure" Colby asked.

Jon finally looked up at them. Tears looked like they threatened to fall but they didn't. He took a deep breath and straightened up.

"Yeah, I'll be ok. It's just for the segment. No need to freak out" he told them.

"I'll be fine" he said again.

They were looking at him wondering if he was trying to convince them he was going to fine, or himself.

A little while later, the men began to get into their shield gear.

Joe and Colby would glance over at Jon every once in a while to see if he were ok.

Just as they were going over their segment, a crew member knocked on the door before slowly sticking his head in.

"Were ready for you guys" he told them.

They nodded and began to head for the balcony.

Jon done his normal stretch and push up routine while his friends done their usual, wetting of their hair.

Their music hit and the men descended through the crowd like they did night after night.

Halfway through their promo, the lights went out and when they came back on, Windham, Jonathan and Joseph stood in the ring.

The boys got along with the men very well behind the scenes. They would carpool with them when they could and they always had a good laugh when they did.

When Windham...or Bray as the fans knew him, stopped talking; Jonathan and Joseph stepped forward and tackled Joe and Colby to the ground.

Within seconds both men had been hit with a finisher leaving only Jon standing amongst the three men.

Windham began his famous Bray Wyatt laugh. He then nodded to the two men that stood beside Jon and they went to retrieve something from under the ring.

When they git back in, Joseph pulled a straight jacket out from behind his back.

Jon thought he could handle this, but he was mistaken.

He involuntarily stepped back and his mouth was slightly agape as he stared at the maniacal object.

When Jonathan and Joseph moved forward to grab him, he legitimately began to panic and tried to scramble his way out of the ring.

The men over powered him and held him down as they began to force him into the jacket.

Windham went back on the microphone to spur on the crowd as Jon fought as much as he could to get away.

Backstage, Paul was watching the scene at the gorilla position. He turned to look at Vince who had a smile on his face.

"This kids good; He legitimately looks scared" he told his son in law.

Joe and Colby could here Jon yelling and could feel the ring bounce from his struggling but they couldn't break character and to say it was killing them having to listen and watch the scene unfold was an understatement.

Finally, Windham threw the microphone down and he got out of the ring. Jonathan and Joseph pulled Jon out with them and began to drag him backstage.

As soon as the lights went off to finish the segment, Joe and Colby got out of the ring and ran as fast as they could backstage.

They flew through the curtain but stopped when they saw Jon leaning his back against the wall panting heavily.

He was visibly shaking; everyone in the gorilla position at that time could see it.

"Whats wrong" Paul asked concerned.

Joe and Colby ignored him as they approached their friend.

"Jon" Joe called softly.

"Jon" Colby tried.

A hint of recognition as to whose voice was talking to him registered on Jon's face.

"Get this off of me" he said suddenly.

He moved forward off of the wall and looked around the room wildly.

"Get this off me" he began to shout panicking.

"Would somebody mind telling me whats going on here" Paul asked.

The men still ignored him as they got closer to their friend.

Jon sucked in a strangled breath as he began to try and get out of the straight jacket.

"I can't...i can't...i can't breathe" he said desperately trying to get the jacket off of himself.

Jon and Colby rushed to his side and began to unfasten the tight straps as fast as they could.

Jon continued to suck in air greedily, he was having a full blown panic attack and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

Desperate sobs escaped his lips as his friend undone the straps.

"Get it off...help me...i can't breathe..." he sobbed.

Vince looked on, a distraught look on his face.

Paul had the same look as did Nick, Cena and Randy who were also in the gorilla position, along with Windham, Jonathan and Joseph.

Finally, the boys got the straps undone and they practically ripped off of their friend's body.

They threw it over to Jonathan and Colby told him sternly "Get rid of it" to which Jonathan nodded and walked out towards the backstage area.

Joe walked behind his friend so Jon's back was against his chest and wrapped his arms around his chest. He slowly lowered himself and Jon to the floor never breaking the contact.

Jon sucked in air greedily as he listened to Joe speak soothing things into his ear.

The sobs that escaped him were killing his friends to hear.

Paul walked over to Colby and stared at him in horror.

"What the hell is going on" demanded.

Colby glanced at the men who were standing in the same area and looked to Paul.

"Guy's, go wait in the back" Paul told them and they all nodded and walked through the curtain and out of sight.

Vince walked over to them and stood next to Paul.

"Whats this all about" he asked gesturing to Jon on the floor.

"Um...i don't know where to start...um" Colby began.

"When he was younger, he suffered from depression, ya know after his childhood and his mom" Colby said, the two older men nodded in understanding. They knew some facts about Jon's past.

"He, he stared to hurt himself and his mom...she...got him locked away" he said looking over to his friend who looked like he was beginning to calm down.

"What, you mean committed" Paul asked.

Colby nodded his head sadly.

The assholes kept him in a straight jacket for days at a time because he was 'a risk to himself and others' he said using air quotes.

"So all this is because he had to go in a straight jacket for the segment" Paul asked.

Again Colby nodded looking down to the floor.

"He thought he could handle it" he told his bosses.

Paul sighed sadly. "Why didn't you or Joe come and talk to me about his to avoid this happening" he asked.

"He didn't want us to" Colby replied.

"Take him home. You all got tomorrow off. Be back to work on Friday" he added.

"But were scheduled for SmackDown tomorrow" Colby said worried they would suffer consequences for not being there.

"No you don't" Paul told him. "We'll figure something out as to your absence tomorrow. Take him home, look after him" Paul told him.

Colby nodded and went to go and help Jon stand.

Once he was up, Joe and Colby wrapped an arm around their friends waist and began to lead him to their locker room.

"And boys" Paul called from behind them.

Slowly, they turned to look at him.

"If there ever comes a time when something like this comes up again, tell me about it first. Believe it or not I'm a reasonable guy and I care about my employees" he said with a small nod.

Both men nodded and thanked their boss before turning and making their journey to the locker room.

Later that night at the hotel they were staying in, Joe and Colby stood in the doorway of the bedroom and watched their friend sleep.

"Rough night" Joe said sadly.

"Yeah" Colby added.

After watching Jon a little while longer, they both went to bed shortly after, trying to catch some sleep before the flight home they had booked for the following morning.

Through the night, after Jon kept tossing and turning from his nightmares, both Colby and Joe shared the bed with him to let him know that he was safe and he wasn't alone in this world anymore.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	18. Accident

**This oneshot was requested by Leonardo the Hedehog. I hope you enjoy :)**

 **A HUGE thankyou to all that continue to favourite, follow and review. Much love to you all x**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Accident**

It was a rare Saturday off for the boys.

They were in their apartment doing their own individual things. Jon was sat on the living room floor playing cards, Colby was getting ready to go for a run and to CrossFit and Joe was lying on the sofa, reading a comic book he'd borrowed from Colby.

"Dude, hold it by the edges" Colby reminded his friend.

Joe huffed and held it how his friend had asked. "That's an original Batman and I don't want your finger oils smudging the pages" he told him.

Joe stared at his friend unamused "finger oils smudging the pages...ooo k" he said before rolling his eyes and continuing to read.

Jon snorted from his place on the floor. Colby was insanely protective of his comics. He couldn't blame him though, being an avid comic book fan, he knew Colby had paid alot of money for the comics he had.

Joe didn't appreciate the beauty of rare comic books, nor did he understand why they were so special.

A little while later, Colby grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator and walked over to the front door picking up his gym bag.

"Alright guys, ill see ya later" he said as he headed out the door.

After saying goodbye to their friend, Jon got and up and went to the kitchen. "Want a soda dude" he called out to Joe.

"Please" his friend replied.

Jon picked out two diet sodas and walked back into the living room, handing one to his friend.

Jon sat back on the floor and continued to play cards.

After finishing the comic he was reading, Joe put it on the coffee table and got up to use the bathroom. He placed his near full can of soda next to the comic book.

After washing his hands, Joe walked back into the front room and chuckled as he saw Jon sat crossed legged shuffling a deck of cards ready to play another game, his tongue sticking slight out the corner of his mouth from concentration.

As he walked over to the coffee table, he didn't see that the corner of the rug was curled under itself. He tripped over the corner of the rug and fell sideways into the coffee table.

His knee smacked off of the side of it and he hissed in pain as he grabbed it, rubbing the sting away.

It was at that moment that both he and Jon heard a fizzing sound and then dripping.

Jon looked up from his game to see soda flowing like a water fall from the coffee table onto the floor.

Joe suddenly stopped rubbing his leg. He got onto his knees and looked at the coffee table with his mouth wide open.

"Ohhhhh shiiiiit" he said aloud.

"Don't worry man; do you want some help to clean up the mess?" Jon asked him.

"I'm gonna die...I mean he's actually gonna kill me" Joe said running a hand over his face.

Realisation hit Jon and his eyes bulged.

"You didn't" he asked his friend.

"I did" Joe replied sadly.

Jon scrambled to his feet and went to look at the comic book. He was right; Colby was going to kill him. It was covered in soda.

Jon walked over to it slowly and looked from it to Joe and back again.

"He's going to KILL you" Jon said in shock.

"I mean, he's actually going to kill you" he added.

Joe got up and walked over to the comic book. He thought for a moment and looked at Jon. "What if we use a hair dryer to dry it? He'll never know" he said feeling hopeful.

"Are you serious dude? The soda is brown...the white on the pages will stain. Not to mention it will get sticky and the pages won't open properly" he told his friend.

"Ohh maaaan" Joe said before putting his hands on the back of his head.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked his friend.

"What do you mean what are WE going to do?" Jon replied. "I didn't do this. You destroyed his comic, you have to be the one to tell him and face the consequences" Jon told his friend.

Joe looked at him blankly before reaching for his back pocket. Jon saw him out of the corner of his eye and held his hand out in a 'stop' motion.

"No...Don't you dare..." he told his friend.

Joe ignored his friend's warnings as he continued the motion of pulling a card out of his back pocket.

He then proceeded to act like he was holding a card up. "I'm using my band of brother's card. This is an emergency" he told Jon who scrunched his hands into fists and held them onto his eyes gritting his teeth and growling slightly.

"That is NOT fare" he told his friend turning his back on him.

"Please Jon. I need your help" Joe begged him.

Jon shook his head briefly before turning back to look at his friend. "Fine" he huffed.

"Great...thank you man...honestly" Joe said placing a hand on Jon's shoulder.

"So what do we do?" he asked his friend.

"I guess we find a comic book store that sells that exact same comic book" Jon told him.

"Colby will be gone for at least five hours so we have about a four hour window to clean up the mess, hide the evidence, find comic books online in the area, call to see if they have it and drive down there to collect it if they do" he explained.

Joe nodded. "You clean the mess, I'll get online and see what I can find" he told his friend.

"Why do I have to clean up the mess? I'm already helping you enough" Jon told him.

"Ok...open the internet on your phone Jon" Joe said raising an eyebrow.

After a few seconds Jon nodded then said "Point taken" before he walked off to get a cloth to clean the mess up.

While he was cleaning the coffee table he heard Joe in the background on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah...it's a 1942 Joker edition" he told the guy on the other end of the phone.

He heard Joe release a sigh and say "Ok, yeah...thanks" and hang up the phone.

Jon shook his head as he went about cleaning the soda off of the floor.

Joe called another comic book store. "Hi, I'm wondering if you have any early edition batman comic books in your store. Yeah, I'm looking for a 1942 Joker edition" he explained.

Again Jon saw him sigh and saw the sad look on his friends face.

He then heard Joe perk up.

"Really? Yeah, yeah, I'll hold" he said then turned to look at Jon.

"The guy says his friend owns a comic book store about an hour's drive from here. Said he thinks he has that exact comin in his store" he explained before turning back around.

"Hi...yeah...oh my god...YESSS...thank you so much man...no really, I really appreciate it. Ok... thanks man" Joe said before hanging up.

"His friend has that exact same comic book. Said we can get to his store in about an hour" he told his friend smiling.

"What if Colby comes home early?" Jon asked trying to get out of going.

"Maybe I should stay here if he is early and try to keep him busy until you get back. He was waiting for you to finish with the comic so he could reread it" he told Joe.

"He's gonna be gone for at least another two and a half hours. Please man?" Joe pleaded.

"Ughh...bleeding hearts of the world unite...FINE" Jon practically yelled as he grabbed the car keys off of the kitchen counter and stomped out to the car.

Joe smiled as he followed his friend.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the drive found Jon waiting for Joe to tell him which exit to take.

"Were getting closer to the exit man, which way do I go" Jon asked agitated.

"I'm waiting for the map to show me on my phone" Joe replied.

"Ok...take the next left" he told his friend.

Twenty minutes later the men pulled up into a quiet road full of tall dark buildings.

Once locking the car, Joe looked to his phone again and pointed in front of them.

"It's over this way" he told Jon who followed.

"Looks like the set of The Crow" Jon said looking around him making Joe chuckle.

"Ok, this is it" Joe said pointing to the door in front of him.

Both men walked inside and choked as an onslaught of marijuana smoke clouded them and invaded their lungs.

They managed to control their coughing as they neared the counter in the middle of the room.

"Um...hey...i spoke to your friend...ah...Rooney earlier. Said you have a batman 1942 Joker edition comic here" Joe said between coughs.

"That I do" the man said with a creepy smile.

"Ok, well I'm looking to buy it for my friend" Joe told the man.

He looked at Joe and Jon up and down carefully before nodding, smiling brightly and saying "ok" before hopping off of his stool and to a section of his store.

Jon sent a glare toward Joe.

A few minutes later, the man came back and gently placed the comic in question onto the counter top.

"Here you are gentlemen. A 1942 Joker edition Batman" he said smiling creepily.

"Great...ah...how much is that?" Joe asked.

"That'll be seven hundred even" the man told him, his creepy smile never leaving his creepy face.

"SEVEN HUNDRED DOLLARS FOR A COMIC BOOK" Joe yelled.

The man just chuckled.

Joe turned to look at Jon who just told him to just "buy the damn thing and hurry up about it".

Joe growled lowly as he reached for his wallet in his back pocket.

"Oh fuck" he said aloud.

"What?" Jon asked him.

"My wallet, I left it back at the apartment" he said a guilty look smeared across his face.

"We drove all the way down here for this and you forgot your wallet?" Jon said raising his voice.

"Oh well, if you can't pay then..." the man began as he picked the comic book back up and went to go and put it back on the shelf.

"No, no, hold on man" Joe said to stop the man in his tracks.

"We got the money" Joe told him confidently.

"We do?" Jon asked knowing where this was going.

Joe turned to give his friend a pleading look. "I'll pay you back. First thing in the morning I'll go straight to the bank and transfer the money back over" he told his friend.

"WHAT...wait, wait, wait...so let me get this straight. YOU were the one that spilt soda on Colby's comic in the first place. YOU are the one who dragged me out here to buy another and YOU are the one that's going to make ME pay for it" Jon yelled.

Joe just continued to give his friend a pleading 'help me' look.

Jon crumbled.

"For FUCK sake FINE" he yelled as he got his wallet out of his back pocket.

He slammed his bank card into the counter and the store owner smiled brightly as he picked it up and went over to the pay point machine.

After the guy rand it up, he handed the card and receipt back to Jon and wished both men a good day, the eerie smile never leaving his face.

Both men walked back out to the car and began the journey home.

"You owe me BIG time for this" Jon spat as he drove them both back to their apartment.

* * *

 **Go on...review...you know you want too lol :)**


	19. Depression

**A second part to the oneshot Asylum requested by Cheryl24. There will be a third installment titled Bipolar up in the next few days.**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Depression**

It was raining. The weather was currently reflecting Jon's mood.

He was having a bad day today. His two friends were trying to keep him busy so he didn't think too much. Thinking always made it worse.

Currently they were all sat around the TV in the living room playing WWE 2K15 on Playstation.

They were playing as themselves.

"Stop cheating Colby" Joe said while nudging his friend.

Colby just nudged him back and asked "how am I cheating. You just suck at playing".

Jon chuckled.

After a little while, he stood up to stretch and told his friends he was going to lie down for a few hours.

After looking at him worriedly, he reassured them he was fine and walked into his bedroom.

He left the door open slightly so he could still hear them and lay down on his bed.

He rolled onto his side and stared at the wall in front of him.

Nearly a year; It had been nearly a year since he told his best friends his biggest secret.

He closed his eyes as he remembered the day...the day his friends found out he was suffering from depression...or more, the day he found out that his friends had found out...and that in the past, he'd been a committed man.

* * *

 _He'd never been normal; Crazy, absolutely not; but normal, never._

 _He'd always felt like something was wrong growing up._

 _The sudden fits of rage. Being violent towards himself or others, mostly towards himself._

 _He would feel exhausted ALL of the time and he was never happy. No matter what he was doing, no matter how hard he tried, he never ever felt truly happy._

 _After he had had began to cut himself, his mother, the loving caring women that she was, pfft...got her son committed._

 _He begged her, sobbed to her not to leave him there but she just turned around and walked away leaving him at the mercy of strangers._

 _They put him on anti depressants the same day he was committed and after attacking several staff members who handled him too roughly, they put him in a straight jacket for his safety and theirs. That's what they told others anyway._

 _They would leave him locked in a small padded room for days on end. The only time he would be allowed out was to use the bathroom or to eat and take his medication._

 _This wasn't what they should be doing to help him. He hated to admit it, but he would have gone to therapy if he had to, but this, this was barbaric._

 _He felt like a criminal who was being kept locked away from the world._

 _After spending two months in Coldit Spring's Institution, he was released and given regular medication to take._

 _He had hidden his depression for years. That is until he met Joe and Colby. The best friends he ever had; His brother's._

 _He had been feeling down, really needy and snappy for a few days._

 _He would keep his medication hidden at all times. He didn't want his friends to know, he was scared they would walk away and leave just like everyone else he knew did._

 _It was out of his hands one day though when after taking his medication, he forgot to put it back in his bag under the sink._

 _Colby had gone in for a shower and when he realised what he'd done, he quickly left the apartment and went to sit at a local park._

 _After showering, Colby had stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom to brush his teeth._

 _When he bent down to rinse his mouth, out of the corner of his eye, he had seen the little orange bottle._

 _He spat out the water in his mouth and wiped his face and hands with a towel._

 _Slowly, he picked up the bottle and read the label._

 _Jonathan Lee Good – Prozac – Take one tablet a day with food._

 _He put the bottle back down and walked into the living area where Joe sat sprawled on the sofa._

" _Is Jon here" he asked his friend._

" _No, he pretty much ran out of the apartment about ten minutes ago, why?" Joe asked._

" _I found his anti depressants on the bathroom counter" Colby told his friend who sat up to make room for him to sit down._

" _Do you think that's why he left?" he asked his smaller friend._

" _I don't know. I mean it makes sense. He clearly didn't want us to know. I think he forgot to put the bottle back this morning" he told him._

" _We need to go and find him" Joe said worried._

" _Where do we start?" Colby asked._

" _Well he didn't take the car and his wallets still on the coffee table so he couldn't have gone far. No money for a cab and all" Joe replied._

 _Both men got ready and set out to find their friend._

 _After walking around for about ten minutes, they both spotted the local park down the street._

 _They gave each other a knowing look and began to head that way._

 _Once inside, they began to walk down the path in search of their friend._

 _A little while later, they found Jon sitting on a bench, his head in his hands._

 _They both walked over to him and sat on the same bench._

 _He jumped when they sat down._

 _He looked at them both briefly before looking away._

" _I'll pack my stuff up and be gone by tonight" he told them sadly._

" _What are you talking about man?" Colby asked._

 _Jon took in a shaky breath and tried heard to hold back the tears stinging his eyes._

" _You saw the medication didn't you" he asked them._

" _Yeah" Colby replied truthfully._

 _Jon nodded. "Like I said, I'll be gone by tonight" he repeated._

" _Why would be gone by tonight?" Joe asked him._

" _Why would you want me to stay? I'm a fucking head case and I need pills to keep me from tanking. Why the hell would you want me to stay" he asked them shaking his head sadly._

 _Joe looked to Colby and gave him a look that said 'tell him'. Colby gave a brief nod before talking again._

" _Jon...We already knew" Colby told his friend._

 _Jon's head shot up and he turned to look at his friends._

" _Wh...What. How?" he asked gobsmacked._

" _I was looking for the spare razor blades in the bathroom and I found your bag under this sink. Didn't know what it was so I looked inside to see if that's where you'd put them but I found your meds inside" he explained._

" _Wh...When?" he asked; "How long have you both...have you both known?" he added._

" _Since November last year" Joe told him._

 _Seven months. They had known about this for seven months and they hadn't left or made him leave._

 _His eyes stung more with tears._

" _Why didn't you say anything?" he asked them._

" _What was there to say?" Joe asked him. "We don't care if you're on anti depressants. We care about you. This doesn't change who you are or how we feel about you. You're our brother man" he added as if it were obvious._

 _The tears that he tried in vain to hold in began to pour like Niagara Falls and he choked on a sob as he brought his hand up to cover his eyes._

 _Joe wrapped an arm around his friends shoulder and pulled him into a hug._

 _Jon sobbed. He never had friends that understood. Never had friends that stuck around when they found out...until now._

 _Colby wiped away at a tear that slid down his cheek. It hurt to see his friend like this. And the fact that Jon thought they would never want to see him again only made his heart ache more._

 _After sobbing to the point of exhaustion, Joe and Colby led Jon back to the apartment; their apartment._

 _Joe made Jon a tea to help calm him while Colby sat on the sofa, his arm around his friend in a soothing embrace._

 _After Joe walked back into the room, he settled the hot drink onto the coffee table and sat on the end of said table and looked at his friend._

" _Why did you think you'd have to leave? More so, why did you think we'd WANT you to leave" he asked his friend._

" _Everyone else did" he whispered sadly._

" _Well were not everyone else" Colby said reassuring his friend._

 _Jon looked at his friends...he really looked at them and could see the sincerity and care in their eyes._

 _They sat up all night and he told them about his past._

 _About his mother and father._

 _About being committed by his mother and the effects it had left behind._

 _Told them about how he felt, on good days and bad days._

 _They asked questions; Listened when he spoke. Reassured him when he felt like he would break and gave him the strength he needed to tell them about his life._

 _He never once felt judged or was made to feel guilty._

 _For once in his life, he felt at peace. The weight of HIS crazy world was no longer sitting on his shoulders, but was helped being carried by his best friends._

 _In his 28 years of life...for once he felt truly happy._

* * *

Jon opened his eyes when he heard his bedroom door open slightly.

"Hey man, sorry, did I wake you" Colby asked.

"No, I was already awake" Jon told him.

"Ok, well, me and Joe made lunch if you're hungry. We also wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie later?" he asked with a smile.

Jon nodded "Sounds good" he replied smiling back at his friend.

He got out of bed and followed Colby into the kitchen to get his plate of food.

The three men then went and sat in the living room to eat, the TV playing last week's RAW.

Halfway through their meal he stopped chewing and quietly said "I love you guys". After all that he had been thinking about in the bedroom, he was so happy to have them in his life.

Both men looked at him and smiled. "Love you too brother" they said in unison before turning back to the TV.

He felt happy, he felt at peace. He felt wanted.

Finally...he had a family.

* * *

 **Review...ya know ya want too :)**


	20. Frisbee

**Another request from Leonardo the Hedehog. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Frisbee**

"Hey man, wanna go play some Frisbee?" Colby asked Joe who was currently in the kitchen making himself a protein shake.

"Sure, let me finish making this and I'll be out" he told him with a smile.

Colby headed into the small garden area they had at the back of their apartment and waited for his friend.

"Where's Jon?" Joe asked as he walked into the garden and made his way over to his friend.

Colby turned slowly indicating for Joe to follow. Once he was fully turned around, in the corner of the garden, asleep on a deck chair was Jon.

Joe smiled at his friend. "He'll sleep anywhere won't he?" he chuckled, Colby nodded in agreement.

The two men walked to the middle of the garden and went back to back.

They then proceeded to count to fifteen while taking a step with each count.

Once they both reached fifteen, they turned around and faced each other.

Colby was the first to throw the Frisbee which Joe caught easily.

"Stop throwing it so high" Colby moaned to his friend as Joe threw it back.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're short" Joe replied.

"I'm not short...you just don't know how to throw right" Colby told his friend.

Jon chuckled from his place in the corner of the garden on the sun bed. His friends always bickered like this when they were competing against each other.

"Why the hell are we playing Frisbee anyway?" Joe asked.

"Are you sweating" Colby replied.

"Yeah" was Joe's simply answer.

"Well, there you go then. It's like doing cardio...only fun" Colby said with a smile.

As they continued to play, Jon stood up and began to head inside.

"I thought you were asleep" Colby asked his friend.

"Nope, just catching some rays" Jon replied as he went get himself a cold drink.

Just as he was making his way back into the garden he heard Colby yell their friend's name.

"For fucks sake Joe" Colby moaned.

"I told you to stop throwing it so high" he added.

"That cost me twenty bucks" he told his friend.

"You paid twenty bucks for a Frisbee?" Joe asked shocked.

"It wasn't just any Frisbee dumbass...it was an Aerobee Pro five" he explained as if it were obvious.

Joe snorted and went to look over into their neighbour's garden.

"Why don't you go and knock on the guy's door and ask for it back" Joe asked, referring to their neighbour.

"Are you kidding? That guy HATES us" Colby replied. "And anyway, he's not home. I heard him leave for work this morning" he added.

They had a rocky relationship with their neighbour. He didn't like them because according to him, they were 'roid induced muscle heads'. It didn't bother them though because they didn't like him either. To them he was smarmy, pompous and just a plane asshole.

Jon walked back into the garden and asked what was wrong.

"Joe threw my Frisbee into next doors garden" Colby explained.

"Why don't you just jump over the fence and get it back" he asked him.

Joe and Colby both sucked in a shocked breath as they turned to look at him.

"Are you kidding?" Joe asked. "Are you trying to be funny" he added.

Jon looked at them confused.

"Have you SEEN the dog next door" Colby asked.

"The Alsatian? Yeah; nice dog" Jon told them nodding.

"Nice dog?" Colby asked shocked. "That thing nearly bit me last week and all I did was walk from the car to our apartment. It was going crazy at me" he told Jon who just smirked.

"That dog is the bane of my existence" he added.

"Did you hear him barking all night again?" Joe asked.

"It's never tried to bite me" he said with a cocky smirk.

"Well why don't YOU jump into the garden to get it back then?" Colby said folding his arms.

"Oh no no no; I see what you're doing here. You two were playing. You two lost it. You two can get it back" Jon said as he went to go and sit back on the garden chair.

"Pleeease Jon?" Colby pleaded.

"We were in the middle of a good game. Pleeease" he asked again.

"Jesus...fine already. Stop talking to me like that would you, you sound so pathetic" he said as he stood up and walked over to their garden fence.

"It's just over there, by the bushes" Joe said pointing out the Frisbee to his friend.

Jon huffed before pulling himself up and hopping over into their neighbour's garden.

He walked over to where the Frisbee was and bent down to pick it up. It was at that moment that he heard an angry snarl to his left.

He slowly turned his head and saw their neighbour's dog, which was affectionately called Killer, standing by its dog house baring its teeth at him.

He continued to stare at it unmoving. He didn't want to agitate the dog any further.

"I thought you said the dog liked you" he heard Colby call out to him; he could hear the smile in his friends voice.

He wanted so badly to reply to his friend by he remained still as the dog took a step forward, it's growling never ceasing.

He quickly turned and ran to the fence. He jumped over, the dog hot on his trails.

He landed on the floor with a thud. Colby and Joe looked down at him and smiled.

"Such a lovely dog ain't he?" Colby said smirking.

"Fuck you man. At least I went and got it" Jon said panting.

He stood up and brushed himself off. The three men walked over to the fence and looked down at the dog that was barking and trying to jump up at them.

"Be more careful next time. If you throw it over again, you'll be the ones going to get it. Got it! Get it! Good!" he said before walking off into the apartment, leaving his chuckling friends behind him.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	21. Bipolar

**Third instalment to Asylum and Depression. Requested by Cheryl24. Hope you enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Bipolar**

Joe and Colby had noticed it over the past few weeks.

Jon was snappier than usual, more annoyed, more impatient.

Little things, no matter how trivial, would set him off into a full blown rage that would take hours to calm him from.

They were worried about their friend. When they'd tried to sit down and talk to him about his behaviour, it hadn't exactly gone to plan.

He'd felt like they were ganging up and attacking him and he'd ended up storming out of the apartment for hours before he came home and went straight into his bedroom, not giving his friends a chance to explain their concerns.

They were worried that Jon's depression had maybe gotten worse and that perhaps his medication had stopped working.

Just when they thought his mood couldn't get any worse, it seemed to disappear as quickly as it came.

Over the last few days, he was cheery, sometimes annoyingly so. He was full of energy and they had trouble getting him to calm down. He still wasn't sleeping due to his insomnia and his now insane high energy levels.

They knew they had to do something. Jon just wasn't Jon lately.

* * *

They both sat in the kitchen eating their breakfast when they saw Jon's bedroom door open. He walked into the kitchen and began to make himself something to eat.

He smiled at them both and wished them a 'good morning'. After they finished eating, he told his friends he was going for a run and left the apartment.

Joe and Colby walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"He was scarily cheery this morning. And he's going for a run? It's been near impossible to get him to do anything lately and now he's full of energy and going for runs?" Joe said to his friend.

Colby nodded. "I know. He's totally not been himself and I'm starting to get worried. What if his meds aren't working anymore? I don't wanna see him hurt himself or fall back to how he said he was when he was younger. I don't want him to be locked away again" Colby said sadly.

Joe patted his friends knee and whispered "me either".

A little while later, both men were on Colby's laptop searching the internet for answers.

They'd found a website that was all about depression and after reading what they already knew, they came across a link to a website about bipolar disorder.

Colby clicked on it and they read the article. It explained what bipolar was and its symptoms.

After they'd finished reading, both men sat back and breathed a sad sigh.

"Is it me, or does this make a lot of sense?" Colby asked.

"It does" Joe replied.

"The mood swings, the constant tiredness. His insomnia is at its worst lately. He's cranky, losing his appetite. He questions every little thing and finds something wrong with it, no matter how small. It's like he's given up on life at times. Then boom, just like that, he's his old self but more hyper" he added.

"So what do we do?" Colby asked.

"Talking to him isn't going to work. Look what happened last time" Joe said.

"The only thing I can think to do is to get in contact with his doctor and see if he can help. Look at what the article says, ninety six percent of bipolar sufferers, don't know they have it and it's incredibly common to get misdiagnosed as depression." he told his friend.

Joe had just got off the phone with Jon's doctor when Colby walked over to him and asked how the call went.

"He's definitely concerned. Said that the meds Jon's on couldn't have just stopped working. He asked if we were sure he was still taking them but I told him we'd know if he'd stopped. I explained what happened when we tried to talk to him and he said that making him feel attacked isn't the best way to go about it" Joe explained.

"So what did he suggest?" Colby asked.

"He said he's gonna give Jon a call. Tell him he wants him to come in for a routine check up. He explained that there's an assessment he can do to determine if Jon has bipolar or not" Joe told him.

Colby nodded. "Did he say when he's going to see him?" he asked.

"He said he's going to try and get him in as an emergency this afternoon. He told us to act normal and not to give anything away. Said it might be best if we go with him so that if he kicks off, he has friends there to keep him grounded" he told him.

They both went about their normal routine.

* * *

Jon arrived home about an hour later. He greeted his friends happily before going for a shower.

After showering, Jon went into the kitchen to make some lunch for himself and his friends.

"You guys want an omelette?" he asked.

They both replied 'yes' and told him what different ingredients they wanted to go in it.

After they ate, they decided to watch some TV.

It was at that moment that Jon's phone began to ring.

Colby and Joe glanced at each other briefly before turning their focus back onto the programme they were watching.

"Hello" Jon answered politely.

"Hi Jon, it's Dr Andrews; this is just a courtesy call to see if you'd be able to come into the surgery this afternoon?" the doctor asked.

"Um...yeah, sure; any particular reason as to why?" Jon asked.

"I haven't seen you in a while and I just wanted to see how you're doing, how your coping" the doctor said playing aloof.

"Oh ok. Yeah, that's fine. What time did you want me in?" he asked.

"Is three o'clock alright for you?" the doctor asked.

Jon looked down at his watch which currently read 'one twenty seven'.

"Yeah, three's fine. See you then" he said before hanging up.

When he walked back into the living room, Colby sat up slightly.

"Who was that" he asked feigning ignorance.

"Huh...oh...my doctor" Jon told him.

"Is everything ok man?" Joe asked him.

"Yeah; Said that he wants me in for a check up at three" he told them not suspecting anything.

"Want us to come with?" Colby asked.

"Don't mind" Jon told him as he carried on watching TV.

* * *

Three in the PM found the three men sat in the waiting room of Jon's doctor's surgery.

They didn't have to wait long as Dr Andrews appeared in the doorway and called out "Jonathan Good".

Jon sighed at the usage of his first name as he got up and walked over to his doctor, Joe and Colby close behind.

They huddled into the small office and took a seat as Dr Matthews closed his door and sat at his desk.

"So, I bet you're wondering why I called you down here?" the doctor asked a friendly smile on his face.

"You said for a check up" Jon replied.

"That's right. I wondered if you wouldn't mind doing a small evaluation with me. Every now and then we like to see how people suffering with depression are feeling" he explained.

Jon shifted in is seat.

"Ok, I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I'd like for you to answer them as honestly as you can ok?" the doctor asked with a reassuring smile.

Jon nodded.

"Alright; first question. Have you been feeling down or depressed more than usual lately" he asked.

Jon looked toward Joe and Colby before turning back to the doctor.

He nodded.

"Ok, second question. Have you been feeling anxious lately, or more anxious then usual?" he asked.

Again Jon nodded.

"Alright; been feeling more talkative then usual lately?"

"Not all the time" Jon replied truthfully.

"Ok. Been feeling really energetic? More than you normally would?"

"Sometimes" Jon said.

"Alright; have you been more irritable lately? Things been getting your back up, no matter how small it may be" he asked.

Jon nodded.

"Been feeling overly emotional at all? Like you want to cry or are really happy?"

Jon glanced over at his friends before nodding again.

"Ok. Have you been feeling angry and hostile towards yourself or to others?"

Jon nodded.

"Have you been forgetful at all? More so then usual?"

Another nod.

"Have you been feeling unsociable at all? Locking yourself away, not wanting to be around others?"

Another nod.

"Ok. Have you been hallucinating at all? Seeing or hearing things that aren't really there?" the doctor asked.

"No" Jon replied sternly.

"Alright; when you get into these patterns of feeling angry or happy, do they last for a few days, or a few weeks?"

"A few weeks" Jon answered.

"Are you easily distracted by things?"

"Aren't most people?" Jon snorted.

The doctor chose to ignore his reply.

"Ok, last question and I have to ask I'm sorry. Have you had anything self harming thoughts or suicidal thoughts" he asked.

Jon hesitated for a moment before quietly saying "no".

"Ok. Thank you for completing that evaluation Jon" the doctor said before excusing himself from the room.

"What the hell was that?" Jon asked irritated.

"What? The evaluation" Joe asked.

"Your doc said it was routine man" he added.

"Yeah, maybe so but I didn't like the questions" Jon told his friends clearly unnerved by it all.

A few minutes later, the doctor walked back in the room.

"Ok Jon; I've just looked through your results and I'm a little worried about some of the answers you gave" the doctor began.

"We've talked in the past about family members suffering from depression haven't we?" he asked to which Jon nodded in reply.

"Do you know if anyone in your family has suffered from bipolar?" the doctor asked him.

"Not that I know if" he told him.

"Look, what's this all about doc? the same day appointment? the questions? What's going on?" he asked.

The doctor looked over to Joe and Colby.

"Jon, your friends contacted me earlier today because they're worried about your well being" the doctor told him.

Jon snapped his head towards his friends. "You did WHAT?" he yelled.

"Now Jon, calm down and let's talk about this. You answered yes to most of the questions I asked you and that has caught my attention" Dr Andrews explained.

"Your friends care about you and they're worried that you might not be coping so well. After doing this evaluation with you, it's my professional opinion that you are suffering from bipolar disorder" he explained.

Jon glared at his friends.

"We want to help you deal with this Jon" his doctor told him but he was beginning to get more and more agitated.

"You guys went behind my back and talked about me to him" he asked pointing at his doctor.

"We tried talking to you about how you've been lately man and you got all angry and stormed out" Joe explained.

"Were worried about you" he added.

"Worried about what? Worried that I'm not coping, that I'm crazy...WHAT?" he demanded to know.

"Worried that you'll end up being sectioned again if you don't get help" Colby spoke up sadly.

This made Jon stop his yelling immediately. Tears formed in his eyes at the mention of his past.

"It's better to get help then to suffer Jon" his doctor said.

"The treatment's simple. You continue to take your anti depressants and I'm going to prescribe you some mood stabilisers to help you cope with the sudden changes" his doctor said as he began to write out a prescription.

He handed Jon some leaflets and told him to read them to become familiar with what bipolar is and how it's managed.

"Do you think you'll be ok to go home with your friends" Dr Andrews asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Jon told him.

"I want to see you next week and then once every week until I feel comfortable in your coping abilities to sign you off, ok" his doctor told him.

Jon nodded.

He walked out of the office and walked to the car, his friends following closely behind. They headed to the drug store to get Jon's new meds.

Once home, they all sat in the front room, an awkward silence filling the air.

"Were sorry we went behind your back" Joe told his friend.

"We hated doing it" he added.

Jon didn't reply.

"We could see something wasn't right Jon. We were really worried about you and we just wanted the doc to see you and make a diagnosis for himself" Colby said.

"What do you mean 'a diagnosis for himself'" Jon asked his friends.

"Well, while you were out for your run today, me and Joe went online and looked up what might be causing your sudden mood swings lately. You haven't been yourself and we wanted to get a professional opinion" Colby told him.

"We just want what's best for you" Joe told him.

Jon nodded. He stood up from his seat and went into his bedroom, closing the door behind him leaving Joe and Colby alone in the living room.

* * *

Jon lay on his bed and closed his eyes.

After thinking about the day's events and digesting what had transpired, he came to a conclusion.

He got up from his bed and walked into the living room.

He found Colby and Joe still sitting where he had seen them last.

After sitting down he glanced at them both.

"I'm not mad at you" he began.

"I appreciate you wanting to look out for me. Truth is I've been terrified by how I've been feeling lately. I didn't wanna say anything cos I was scared that they'd try and lock me away like before" he said sadly.

"I just wanna be normal" he mumbled trying to hold back tears.

"You are normal man. You just, need some help, that's all" Colby told him.

"You're our best friend, our brother and we want you to be at your best. Ok?" Joe asked.

Jon nodded, a small smile playing over his lips.

The men spent the night reading through the booklets Dr Andrews had given him.

They then went online and researched more into the world of bipolar. It gave Jon a better understanding of the emotions he'd been feeling and it helped Joe and Colby learn how to help Jon deal with those feelings.

There they sat, a family, helping each other just by being in each other's presence.

* * *

 **Review people...I LOVE reviews :-)**


	22. Lost

**Just a little oneshot based on something I did to my sister once lol**

* * *

 **Lost**

"Hey man, where you headed?" Joe asked Colby as his friend put on his running shoes.

"I'm headed to the old mountain trail. Gonna go for a run" Colby told his friend.

"Take your phone with you. It's real easy to get lost up there" Joe said handing Colby his phone.

Colby chuckled. Joe was always worrying about stuff.

"Relax man, ill be fine" Colby told him as he headed out the door.

Jon woke up a little while later and walked into the living room.

He sat next to Joe and looked around the room.

"Where's dipshit?" he asked.

"Gone for a run through the old mountain trails" Joe told him.

"He's gonna get lost up there" Jon snorted.

"I told him that but he still wanted to go. I gave him his phone just incase" he explained.

Both men went about doing thier own thing while Colby was out.

* * *

The sun was beaming down on Colby as he ran through the wooded area. He was working up a sweat which was exactly what he wanted.

His leg muscles burned and his heart pounded and he knew that at any moment he would get his natural endorphin high that he would usually get when he worked out.

It let him know that he was doing it properly.

Once his high had come and gone, Colby stopped running and lent forward, hands on his knees.

He burned and ached in all the right places.

Once he'd got his breath back, he turned around and began to make his way back to the entrance of the trail.

* * *

Jon was sat in the kitchen on a stool eating pop tarts when Joe walked in.

"Dude, what are you doing? It's not a cheat day" he said taking the pop tart off of his friend.

For a moment it looked like Jon may have actually cried but he just sat up straighter and scowled at his friend.

"There's nothing else to eat. I'm starving man. I saw the tart and I ate it...do you want me to starve? I'll waist away and then I'll be no use to anyone. Is that what you want?" he asked his friend sighing dramatically.

"God, you're soooo dramatic" Joe laughed.

"What am I supposed eat? Your lettuce out the refrigerator; No thank you, I'm not THAT desperate" he stated.

Joe just laughed as he threw the pop tart in the bin.

"We'll wait for Colby to get back and we'll go to the store ok?" Joe told him.

Jon just sat on his stool, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

* * *

Colby had been walking for over half an hour but he was yet to find the entrance to the trail.

He stopped to look around.

"It all looks the same" he muttered to himself.

He contemplated calling Joe but he knew the man would say 'I told you so' and he didn't want to hear it so he chose to wait and see if he could get out on his own.

He continued his walk and thought he recognised where he was. Upon further inspection, he realised he had come across a little stream.

"I didn't see this before" he said aloud.

He looked around him again and all he could see were trees and then more trees.

He sighed in defeat and then took out his cell phone.

His thumb hovered over Joe's name momentarily before he swallowed his pride and pressed call.

* * *

Joe was currently in the shower. He'd left his phone on the coffee table in the living room where Jon was reading a magazine.

He looked down to the phone and smiled when he saw who was calling.

"You're lost aren't you" he asked his friend with a chuckle.

"Shut up butt munch and put Joe on the phone" Colby said irritated.

"Sorry dude, Joe's in the shower. It's me or nothing" Jon told him.

Jon's smile grew wider when he heard Colby mutter "for fucks sake" on the other end.

"Alright fine; I'm lost ok. I admit it...I got lost and I'm standing by a stream and I don't know where abouts I am and it's starting to get dark and I'm freaking out" he said irritated.

Jon stayed annoyingly silent for a few seconds before saying "want me to come get you?"

Colby contemplated saying no but he knew he'd never find his way out on his own.

"Fine; yes" he said.

"Ok, I'll leave now. Don't know how long it'll take for me to find you so take a seat, relax" he said chuckling.

"Screw you man. Just get here" Colby said before hanging up.

Jon grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down a note for Joe to see when he got out of the shower.

He picked up the car keys and headed out the door.

* * *

Colby had found a small boulder near the stream and decided to sit and wait to be found.

He went on his phone and played candy crush to give him something to do.

He kept glancing at the clock on his phone and couldn't help but groan when he saw it was getting later and later.

* * *

Joe had emerged from the shower. He walked into the living room while pulling a vest on and noticed how quiet it was.

When Jon was present and there was silence, it was never a good thing.

He looked in the kitchen but didn't see him.

"Jon" he called but got no reply.

He checked all the room but couldn't find his friend anywhere.

He walked into the living room and went to get his phone so he could call him and ask where he was.

It was then that he saw the note.

Written surprisingly neatly, Joe read the note aloud.

 _ **Joe,**_

 _ **Dipshit got lost. Gone to find him!**_

 _ **Don't forget we need to go to the store. I was hungry before but after this little excursion I'm gonna be to the point of death.**_

 _ **Death by hunger; That's a bad way to go!**_

 _ **Be back soon,**_

 _ **Jon**_

Joe rolled his eyes as he tossed the note back on the coffee table.

* * *

Colby was starting to get worried now. Candy crush had been forgotten and his phone was being gripped tightly in his hand.

Jon had left a while ago and he still hadn't found him.

He stood up and looked at the time again.

He was just about to call his friend to ask where he was when he heard movement somewhere around him.

He looked around but couldn't see anything.

His heart rate sped up. He hated not being able to feel in control and in this particular situation; he was at the mercy of Mother Nature.

He heard movement again but couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from.

A twig snapped here, a twig snapped there.

He began to turn in circles trying to find what was moving around him but still, he could see nothing.

His imagination began playing tricks on him and he started to hear other noises.

Growling!

All of a sudden, he heard footsteps.

They were coming up behind him.

He spun around slowly and threw his fist forward but it was deflected and he nearly toppled forward.

Just then, he heard hysterical laughter.

Jon was stood in front of him holding his stomach as he laughed to the point of crying.

"Oh my god...you should have seen your face" he said through his side splitting laughter.

"YOU ASSHOLE; I THOUGHT IT WAS A BEAR OR SOMETHING. YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER ASSHOLE" Colby yelled but it only made Jon howl with more laughter.

Jon reached out for his friend.

"NOPE...don't touch me dude. Just get us outta here" he said before storming off, a chuckling Jon behind him.

* * *

Joe was sitting in the kitchen writing a shopping list when he heard the front door open with a bang.

He got up to go and see what was going on.

"What's wrong?" he asked Colby when he saw the angry look on his face and Jon's chuckling one behind him.

"That bastard decided to fine me, hide in the bushes and make stupid noises to fuck with me" he said angrily before sulking off to take a shower.

"Seriously" Joe asked Jon who just nodded and chuckled.

"Can't blame you man; I would have done the exact same thing" Joe told him honestly.

They both laughed as they headed into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Review pleeeeease :-)**


	23. Birthday

**Another request from SittingontheEdge. I hope you enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Birthday**

Friday night. RAW live event!

The boys were sat in their locker room getting ready for their match against Stephen, Randy and Glenn.

"So what are we doing over the weekend?" Jon asked his friends.

Just as Colby was about to speak, Joe cut him off. "Well, were doing press tomorrow morning so we'll probably lounge about the rest of the day at the hotel before RAW that evening. Sunday were doing more press" he told them.

Colby looked down disappointed.

It was his birthday on Saturday. He had told them it was his birthday, maybe they'd forgotten. In their defence, they had been busy lately.

"You ok man?" Joe asked him.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine" he said looking up at his friend, a sad smile curving his lips.

* * *

After their match, the boys showered and got ready to head back to their hotel.

Joe and Jon were sat in the front seats, talking to each other while Colby sat in the back as usual. He stared out of the window sadly.

He couldn't help but feel upset. His two best friends had forgotten his birthday.

Yes, they had been busy, but he'd reminded them enough. He was hurt.

He didn't want to remind them the day before his birthday because he then knew that they would rush out and get him a present and it would be a pity present because they forgot.

No, he wouldn't say anything to them.

If it came up in discussion in the future he would mention it but not now.

They arrived at the hotel and settled into their room.

As usual, they had been given a room with one single bed and one double.

Joe and Jon exchanged glances before Joe said "you can have the single if you want Colby".

Colby turned to look at his friends. They hadn't spoken to him much today and now, they were letting him have the single bed with no fight.

"Oh, ok. Thanks" he said before walking off to put his bag atop of it to get out some night clothes.

Jon and Joe changed into night clothes also before putting their bags in the corner of the room.

"Were gonna go to see Saraya and the twins, we'll be back later" Joe and Jon told him before walking out of the room not giving him a chance to say anything.

To say that he wasn't completely crushed by the way his friends were acting was the understatement of the year.

He got into bed and lay staring up at the ceiling.

He was still awake almost three hours later. He looked over to the bedside clock and saw that it was just past midnight.

"Happy birthday to me" he said sadly before turning over and closing his eyes.

* * *

"Are you sure he doesn't suspect anything?" Brie asked handing Joe a bag of presents.

"Hundred percent" Jon answered.

"We really appreciate you doing this for us" Joe said smiling at his friends.

They smiled back. "It's really sweet what you're doing for him" they said.

"I think he's upset with us. He's had this sad face about him all day and when we talked about what we were doing tomorrow and his birthday wasn't mentioned he got all quiet" Jon told them.

"We didn't really talk much to him earlier either. It was too risky. I kept worrying I'd forget and say something about the birthday to him so I kinda kept quiet" Joe added.

The two men and the three girls then spent time blowing up some balloons.

Jon got breathless after blowing up just four balloons.

He then let out a rack of coughs.

"You need to stop smoking" Nikki said to her friend.

"It's better for my sanity and everyone else's if I do smoke" he said smiling.

"Have you tired the patches...or the gum" Saraya asked.

"Yep and yep; just made me cranky" he said honestly.

"Maybe you should try some yoga" Brie said seriously.

Jon laughed and Joe chuckled at her statement.

"I'm serious" she told them. "It helps you relax and stay calm. I got Bryan into it and he's so much more at one with himself it amazing" she explained.

"No, I think I'll keep smoking" Jon told her.

"C'mon. Just try it at least. For me, please" she said batting her eyes at him.

Jon rolled his eyes. "Fine; Just stop looking at me like that" he told her.

"Ok, sit down and put your feet together" she told him.

"No, not with your legs straight; Bend them like you're sitting cross legged" she told him.

He did as she asked.

"Ok, now put your knees on the floor" she said.

He just stared at her. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Put your knees on the floor" she repeated.

"How in god's name am I supposed to do that?" he asked her.

"Like this" she said showing him.

"Yeah, but you're a girl. You're all bendy and shit. I'm a man, we don't bend that way" he told her.

"Colby can. Bryan can. Phil can" she replied.

She knelt in front of him and began to push his knees down toward the floor.

"OWW" he yelled. "THAT HURTS".

Joe, Nikki and Saraya watched as they continued to blow up balloons and laughed at the pair in front of them.

"Ok, I'm done. Yoga is NOT for me" Jon said standing up stretching slightly.

After the balloons had been blown up, Joe and Jon collected the bags of presents and party accessories they had stashed in the girls' hotel room.

"Its just after one. He should be well asleep by now" Joe said aloud.

Both men hugged the girls and thanked them again for their help before heading off towards their own room.

They walked inside and quietly shut the door.

Joe peered into the bedroom and saw that Colby was sound asleep.

"He's out. Let's decorate the shit outta this room" he said smiling.

He and Jon then set about hanging up birthday banners, balloons, streamers and placing the presents they had bought him weeks before on a small table in the room.

Once they had finished setting everything up, they both headed to bed and Joe set his alarm early so they could wake up before Colby did.

* * *

Colby awoke with a sigh.

He looked over to the double bed his friends had shared the night before and found it empty.

He got up and ran his hand over his face. He could hear his friends in the other room talking about food.

He wondered if they'd even remembered to order him breakfast since they hadn't seemed to remember anything else lately.

He walked into the living room of the hotel and stopped dead in his tracks.

Jon and Joe were standing there waiting for him to come out; A birthday cake sat on the table in front of them.

He walked over to them and read the icing. 'Happy Birthday Brother' it said.

Tears brimmed his eyes.

He looked up at his friends. "I thought you forgot" he whispered.

"We let you think we forgot" Jon said matter of factly, a smile on his face.

"Happy birthday man" he said giving his best friend a hug.

"Happy birthday brother" Joe said also giving him a hug.

Colby wiped away a stray tear that slid down his cheek.

His two friends pointed to the table that had all of his presents on them.

He picked up one and read the label 'Happy Birthday Dipshit' it said, clearly from Jon.

He opened it and pulled out a pair of new weight lifting gloves. "They're the ones you wanted right?" Jon asked him.

Colby nodded. When he'd pointed them out to Jon a few weeks before, the man barley glanced up from his magazine to look. He had been listening and paying attention after all.

He picked up another gift.

"Happy birthday" he read smiling. He ripped off the blue wrapping paper and opened the box inside.

"Niiice" he said smiling as he pulled out a new baseball cap.

He opened present after present the smile never leaving his face.

They boys had bought him new clothes, stuff for the gym, video games, DVD's but the last was his favourite.

He opened the last present; an envelope.

Inside were three tickets.

"No way" he said his smile getting bigger.

They had gotten three tickets for paintballing.

"Damn, were gonna miss it" he said sadly. "We've got press to do this morning" he told them.

"No we don't" Joe said smiling.

"We just told you that to keep you off the sent that anything was going on. We hid all this stuff in the twins and Saraya's room" Jon said chuckling.

"Ohhhhh, that's why you abandoned me last night?" he said smiling.

Both men nodded.

"Thanks you guys, really, this means a lot" he told them honestly.

"What are brothers for?" Joe and Jon said in unison as they smiled brightly at their friend.

* * *

 **Review :)**


	24. How We Met

**I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you enjoy it too :)**

 **Requested by SittingontheEdge.**

* * *

 **How We Met**

"Hey guuuuys" Saraya says as she walked up behind Jon and Colby wrapping her arms around their shoulders.

"Watcha dooooin?" she asked them.

"Well, were in catering, holding plates...what do you think we're doing?"Colby said with a chuckle.

"Oh you're so funny" she said as she pulled his cap over his eyes.

Jon laughed beside them as he started to fill his plate with different food.

"Where's Joe?" she asked looking around for him.

"He's in the locker room talking to his mom on the phone. He'll be here soon" Colby told her.

"Soooo, what are you guys doing tonight?" she asked them both.

"Nothing much; planning on heading to the hotel after the show, having a shower and relaxing for the night; what about you, you got any plans?" he asked her.

"Nope. Me and the twins are going to go to the hotel too. Hey, do you wanna have a movie night with us? You three boys, us three girls" she said jumping up and down excited, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh god, I can just see it now. They'll be painting our nails and braiding our hair, say no...SAY NO" Jon said chuckling with a mouth full of food.

"Oh shut up you" she said pushing him on the stomach.

Joe walked over to them and picked himself up a plate.

"No chicken?" he asked upset.

"None" Jon said "there's barley any meat at all and the ones that are there are all nasty looking. I have to eat this rabbit food just to be able to have something in my stomach" he said pointing to some lettuce and shredded carrots.

"It's good for you man" Joe said as he helped himself to some of the same salad.

"So Joe, I was asking the boys if they'd be up for a movie night with me and the twins tonight. You up for it" Saraya asked the bigger man.

"Sure...as long as you don't try to paint my nails or braid my hair" he said seriously.

"That's what I said" Jon told him while munching on some tomato.

"Scouts honour, we will not touch that beautiful mane of yours" she said holding up three fingers and saluting.

The men chuckled as she bid them farewell and went to see the other divas.

* * *

After their tag team match, Joe and Jon walked their smaller friend to the trainer's office to see if he was ok.

He'd taken a pretty nasty bump to the head in the match and it had him seeing stars for a few seconds.

"I'm fine you guys, really. Just a nasty headache" Colby whined.

"Well, if the doctor agrees with your self diagnosis then I'll believe you, until then, humour me" Joe told him, leaving no room for arguments.

"Ah, Mr Lopez, I saw the bump you took to the head" the doc says as his friends walk him into the room.

Colby sat on one of the examination tables and waited for the doc to asses him.

After having a light shone in his eyes to check for pupil dilation, the doc asked him to follow his finger.

"Any nausea" he asked.

Colby shook his head.

"You seeing double of anything" he asked.

Again Colby shook his head.

"Nothing like that, just a headache" he told the doc honestly.

"Okie dokie. I'm pretty satisfied that you're ok. Take some pain killers for the headache and rest for the night. Should be fine by the morning" the doc told him before leaving the room.

"See" Colby said, hopping off the table "I told you I was fine" he told his friends with a cocky smirk.

He walked out of the room, his friends following close behind.

* * *

Once they get to the hotel, the boys got their bags out of the trunk and head into the hotel.

"Hi, we've got a room booked" Colby said tiredly to the girl at reception.

"Name?" she asked.

"Ahh, who booked it?" he turned and asked his friends. Joe held up his hand. "It'll be under A'noai then" he told the girl, spelling the name for her.

She typed the name into the computer. "No, I'm sorry, that name isn't coming up" she told them.

They all frown. "Is it under Good?" Colby asks. She types the name "No, it's not under that either" she replies.

"For god's sake...try Lopez" Colby tells her.

The girl typed the name but shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid we have no rooms booked under any of those names" she tells them.

Colby turned to Joe.

"Are you sure you booked it?" he asked him.

"Of course I'm sure" Joe told him. He then went on his phone to find the confirmation e-mail.

"Here" he said showing it to Colby who then showed it to the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, I've looked on the system and none of the names you gave me showed any bookings" she told them.

"Well, can we book a room now then please?" Colby asked.

"No, I'm sorry, were fully booked. We have a wrestling company staying at the hotel and they've pretty much booked us out" she tells them.

"Baby girl, were part of that wrestling company" Joe replied.

As the men decided on what they should do, Saraya, Nikki and Brie walked into the hotel and over to the desk.

"Hi boys" they greeted.

"Hi" the boys reply dead-panned.

"Wow, what's going on here, I can sense the tension?" Saraya asked.

"Our reservation that was booked isn't showing on their system so we've got no room and now they're saying their fully booked" Colby says agitated.

"And I hit my head hard tonight and I'm supposed to be resting and I just want to lay down and we were supposed to be having a movie night with you guys and now that's all RUINED..." he said glancing to the girl at reception "...because they lost our booking" he added.

"Well do you guys wanna stay with us?" Brie asked.

"Yeah, we've got three single beds. We can push them together to make one big one. As long as you boys promise to keep your hands to yourselves" Nikki said as she laughed.

Colby turned to look at his friends raising his eyebrows in question.

"I don't mind" Joe said.

"I don't care, I just wanna eat some ice cream" Jon answered.

Colby turned and smiled at the girls.

"If you're absolutely sure" he told them.

"We wouldn't have offered if we weren't sure" Brie smiled.

"We'd like to check in. Room is under..." Saraya coughed "...um, Bevis" she told the receptionist.

Jon snorted back a laugh and Saraya punched him on the arm making him laugh even more.

"Saraya Bevis?" the receptionist asked. The British girl nodded in confirmation.

"Ok, you're in room 114 and that's on the fifth floor" the women told them.

"Would you like help with your bags?" she asked.

"No thank you, our friends will carry them for us" Brie told her smiling at Joe, Jon and Colby.

The six of them headed to the lifts and crammed inside.

"Someone's touching my butt" Jon said monotone.

They all groaned at his humour.

Once the lift stopped on their floor, they headed to the room.

* * *

Brie opened the door with the electronic card and they all walked inside.

The room living room was spacious so it wouldn't be too cramped with the six of them in there.

The boys put all of the bags in the corner and went to look in the bedroom.

"Ughh...a bed" Colby sighed happily as he walked over to one of the single beds and threw himself on it.

"Get up lazy ass" Joe said pulling his friend off by his legs.

"Leave me alone, I'm an injured man" Colby whined.

"No you're not, but you will be if you don't get up so we can push the beds together" his friend told him smirking.

"Fine, fine, fine" Colby said standing up.

Joe and Jon then went about pushing all of the beds side by side.

"Ok, who's gonna sleep next to who?" Saraya asked.

"Don't mind" the three men mumbled.

"I think I'll sleep next to Colby" Saraya said with a huge grin.

"Oh the joy" Colby said playfully rolling his eyes at her.

"I'll bunk with Jon" Brie said with a small smile.

"That leaves me and you handsome" Nikki told Joe playfully with a wink.

He just chuckled at her.

"Are Bryan and John gonna be ok with you ladies sleeping in bed with other men? Three...other men?" Colby asked the twins.

"I'm actually calling Bryan now to tell him so that if it slips out in conversation, he won't get upset that I never told him" Brie said as she called her husband.

"I suppose I'll call John and tell him" Nikki said smiling as she joined her sister.

Joe and Jon looked at Colby, eyebrows raised.

"What? You can never be too careful when another man's girl is involved. I don't want either of you getting punched in the face cos you shared the same bed with another guy's women" he told them truthfully.

Saraya laughed at the men before walking into the bathroom and set about changing into her night clothes.

"All done; Bryan didn't mind" Brie said as she walked back into the bedroom.

"Saraya in the bathroom?" she asked.

The men nodded.

Brie grabbed her night clothes and joined her friend to get changed.

Once Nikki had walked back in, she too went into the bathroom to get into her night clothes.

Joe and Colby looked at Jon.

"Forget it. I'm not getting changed in some cramped up bathroom with you two" he told his friends.

Joe walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Ladies" he called softly.

"Yeah" they answered in unison.

"Were gonna get changed out here. We'll give you a shout when were done ok" he asked.

"Alllriiiiiight" they told him with a chuckle.

The girls had changed into more comfortable clothing and were waiting for the go ahead to go back into the bedroom.

"Girls, you can come out now" Jon called.

Nikki shuddered and smiled. Saraya and Brie eyed her suspiciously.

"What...his voice sounded really sexy and authoritive" she said honestly.

"You have a boyfriend" Brie reminded her sister.

"Ugh, it's not like I'm going to sleep with him. Well I am going to sleep with him, but not in that way" Nikki told her sister and friend.

"A girl can find a man attractive and NOT have sex with him you know. It's all about self control" Nikki said before walking into the bedroom.

"Cos she's the poster child for self control" Saraya said making Brie giggle.

* * *

"There's no TV" Nikki called in from the living room.

"What hotel these days doesn't have a TV?" Brie asked.

"Clearly this one" Jon mumbled.

"Oh ha ha ha" Saraya said poking her friend in the arm.

"So what are we gonna do?" Nikki asked.

"Do you have your laptop with you?" Saraya asked Colby.

"Not this time. It's in the shop for repairs because someone vacuumed up some of the keys" Colby said glaring at Jon.

"Hey, I was doing you a favour. That thing needed a clean. How was I supposed to know the key things would come off?" he asked innocently.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"I'm gonna order room service. Anyone want anything?" Nikki asked.

"I want ice cream. I don't care what flavour but I want lots of it" Jon told her from his spot on the bed.

"I could do with some ice cream too" said Brie.

"And me" said Joe.

"Colby?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, I'll have some ice cream" he told her.

"Ok then, lots of ice cream it is" she laughed as she called down to room service.

* * *

Once their ice cream had been brought up to them, all six of the room's occupants were laying or sitting on the bed eating out of their individual bowls.

"You have such pretty hair" Nikki told Joe as she ran her fingers through his locks.

"You're not braiding it" he said smiling, knowing the hint she was making.

"You're no fun" she laughed.

"So, I have a question" said Brie. "How did you guys meet?" she asked.

"We met down in FCW before it became NXT" Colby told her.

"I was there first and then Jon came along. Tried to steal my top spot" he said smiling at his friend who was busy eating his ice cream.

"Then Joe came along and he tried to be number one, had to knock him down a peg or two" Colby laughed as his friend threw a pillow at him.

"Was it like, an instant friendship?" Nikki asked.

All three men looked at each other.

"Actually no" Joe said truthfully.

"Really?" Saraya asked shocked "how come?"

"Well, Colby was a bit of a diva" Jon spoke up. "He wanted to be number one and couldn't stand the new guy..." he used his thumb to point at himself "...coming in and taking his spot. Jealousy is an ugly thing" he said smirking at Colby.

"I liked to ruffle his feathers a lot too. Ya know, prank him now and then" Jon added.

"Yeah, and Jon here was a perfectionist. Didn't like things being run so slowly; He wanted to get to the top as soon as he got there and he was made to wait. He also didn't like the fact that I retaliated with the pranks, I don't think anyone had ever done that to him before" Colby said through a mouth full of ice cream.

"Then I came along and they were both threatened by my awesomeness, charm...and my good looks" Joe said and began to laugh when his friends stared blank faced at him.

"Keep telling yourself that brother" Colby said swatting at his friend.

"We ended up getting along eventually. Who would have thought that we'd be here now" Colby said smiling.

"You really like each other don't you?" Brie asked smiling.

"They're my best friends" Joe said nodding.

His friends smiled.

"You guys are so cuuuute" Nikki said with a chuckle.

They ended up staying up most of the night, laughing and talking with each other.

Eventually, they all got into bed and Saraya turned the lamp off.

"G'night Jon boy" she said in an accent.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Was that directed at me or was that just a terrible enactment" Jon asked laughing.

"I'm gonna saaaay, both" Saraya chuckled.

Sleep soon found them all.

* * *

 **Every time you don't review...a fairy dies! :-p**


	25. Break-Up

**Requested by SamA18. This is short i know but ive been super busy today and quickly put this together.**

 **Hope you like :)**

* * *

 **Break-Up**

Joe lay on the sofa in the boys' apartment.

"Phone" he yelled out as he watched the device turn slowly in a circle as it vibrated on the coffee table.

No one answered.

"PHHOOOOONE" he shouted louder.

Jon walked out of his room and stared at his friend.

"WHAT...are you shouting for?" he asked still half asleep.

"Colby's phone keeps ringing" he told his friend.

Jon growled and walked over to Colby's bedroom. He banged on the door with his fist.

"DIPSHIT...YOUR PHONE IS RINGING AND ITS CAUSED ME TO BE WOKEN ME UP...FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GO AND ANSWER IT" Jon yelled through the door to his friend.

Colby's door opened shortly after and through half lidded eyes he looked at his friend confused.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Joe...you tell him, I'm going back to bed" Jon said before he turned around and went back into his bedroom.

Colby walked into the living room and Joe handed him his phone.

"It's been ringing all morning and you've gotten at least a dozen texts" Joe informed him.

Colby squinted at the screen as he tried to see who all the calls and messages were from.

His sister's name popped up as she called him again.

He answered, ready to ask her why she was blowing up his phone on his day off.

"Hello...of course it's me...who else would be answering my phone? What's wrong?" he asked her when he heard her sniffle on the other end.

"Why the hell do you keep going back to that asshole?" he asked her agitated.

"Finally, you've seen the light" he says.

"Yeah, ok, I'm sure the boys won't mind. Do you need me to come and pick you up?" he asks her.

"Ok, see ya in a few hours" he tells her before ending the call.

"Is everything ok?" Joe asked his friend.

"It's Dana. Her boyfriend cheated on her again. She's finally had enough and walked out. She's on her way here. She asked to stay before she goes to stay with our parents tomorrow. You ok if she stays? It's just for tonight?" Colby asks.

"Of course man; I'm glad she finally got rid of that asshole" Joe told him.

Colby chuckled "so am I".

A few hours later a knock on the front door broke the men out of paying PlayStation.

Colby answered the door and his red, puffy eyed sister walked in.

"Hey" she said sadly.

He pulled her into a hug and told her how proud he was of her for finally leaving her bastard of a boyfriend.

He guided her to the sofa in the living room and sat her down.

"Are you ok" Joe asked her nudging her arm with his own.

She smiled sadly "I will be" she told him. "Thanks for letting me stay here" she told them both.

"Where's Jon?" she asked looking around.

"In bed" both men said at the same time.

"It's six in the afternoon" she said aloud.

"We know" both men answered with a chuckle.

Later that evening, Jon had awakened from his death sleep and joined his friends and his friend's sister in the living room.

"Hey, I'm ordering pizza, what do you want?" Colby asked them.

Jon began to throw out answers as he ticked off each item on his fingers "breaded mozzarella sticks, onion rings, garlic bread and some chicken nuggets" he said.

"Are you seriously going to eat all that AND pizza as well?" Dana asked him.

"I wouldn't ask for it if I could put it away" he said with a mile before standing up and getting a drink.

"I'll have a green salad to go with mine" Joe told him.

"I'm fine with just the pizza" Dana told her brother.

After he finished on the phone to the pizza place, he walked back into the living room and joined his friends and sister.

"Ugh, I have to go and get my stuff tomorrow" Dana said aloud.

"You got a lot to take to mom and dads?" Colby asked his sister.

"No, I just have to collect a few things; Clothes, laptop, books; my phone charger as well. I didn't really have much there" she smiled sadly.

"But HE'S going to be there and I really don't want to see him. He'll turn on the charm to get me to stay and I don't want to risk falling for it again" she sighed.

"We can go and get your stuff for you if you want" Colby told her.

"You don't mind do ya guys?" he asked his friends.

"No" "I don't mind" they both told him.

"Great, it's settled then. We'll go and get your stuff in the morning, drive it back here and you can put it in your car and take it with you to mom and dad's place" he told her.

"Ok, thanks you guys" she said with a small smile.

After they ate dinner and watched a movie, they headed to bed.

Dana slept in Colby's bed and after moaning about how uncomfortable the sofa was, Jon agreed to let Colby share his bed with him.

* * *

Jon woke up the following morning with an arm thrown over his stomach. He turned to see who it belonged to and jumped when he saw Colby in his bed.

It took him a few seconds to remember that he'd allowed the man to stay in his room for the night while his sister occupied his room.

Jon threw Colby's arm off of him and he mumbled a "get off me dude" before going to take a shower.

Once all the men had showered, got dressed and had eaten breakfast, they got into their car and headed to Dana's boyfriends apartment to collect her things.

* * *

After an hour and forty minute drive, the men got out of the car and headed over to the apartment Dana's sister was staying in.

Colby banged on the door.

No one answered.

He banged again.

Still, no one answered.

On the third try, the door swung open and a scruffy looking man child glared at them.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"We're here to collect Dana's things" Colby told him bluntly.

The man snorted before taking a swig of beer from a can. "No point, she'll be back. She always comes back. Girls like her can't stay away too long, she'll miss the..." and he began to rub his crotch.

Colby grabbed the man around the throat and pinned him against the wall.

"That's my sister you're talking about" he growled.

The man clearly wasn't expecting this.

"Her brother? I didn't know you were her brother. Sure man, take...take her stuff. I don't want any trouble ok" he said looking toward Jon and Joe then back again. He held his hands up in defence.

"If I ever hear you talk about my sister like that again, I'll be coming back here...you understand?" he asked authorotivly.

The man nodded vigorously.

Once the men had finished packing up Dana's few belongings, they headed towards their car.

"Remember what I said" Colby said glaring at his sisters ex.

The man gave a nod before closing his front door.

They headed back to their apartment.

* * *

When Dana heard the front door open, she jumped up from her seat and rushed over to her brother and his friends.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Did you get everything? Did you hurt him?" she asked them fidgeting with her hands.

"Wow...relax" Colby told his sister.

"Were all fine; No he didn't hurt us. Yes, we got everything. And no, I didn't hurt him, but I wanted to" Colby admitted.

Dana nodded.

"We're just gonna get a drink then we'll come help you move the stuff into your car" Colby told her as she headed outside to make a start.

* * *

Once everything was in Dana's car she hugged each man before getting inside and making the journey to her and Colby's parent's house.

"Do you think she'll go back?" Joe asked his friend.

"I hope not but it's her choice" Colby said sighing.

The men walked back inside the apartment, Colby looking behind him to see his sisters car get smaller and smaller in the distance.

* * *

 **Review...go ooooon...you know you want to :-p**


	26. Family Visit P1

**Requested by Cheryl24. This is part one of a series of Family Visit one shots.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Family Visit P1**

Joe walked into the bedroom of the hotel room he was sharing with his friends.

"I have to talk to you both about something" he said seriously.

Colby, who was doing push ups, stopped and sat back to look at his friend.

"You ok man?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with my mom and she...she's..." he stuttered.

"She what?" Jon asked from his place on his bed.

"Ohh...please don't be mad" Joe muttered to himself before walking closer to them.

"She's asked me to go and stay at her and my father's house for a few days this week" he told them.

Both men were silent as they stared at him.

"That's it?" Colby asked confused.

"No..." Joe said scratching the back of his head.

"She wants you guys to come too" he told them quietly.

"Really?" Colby asked him.

Jon just looked at his friend.

"I need to call her back and tell her what your decisions are" he told them.

"I'm in" Colby told him resuming his push ups.

Joe looked over to Jon.

"Sure" was the man's quiet reply.

Joe smiled happily as he went to call his mom back to tell her all three of them were going to stay.

* * *

The three boys were sat in their car, on their way to stay at the Anoa'i house for a couple of days.

Jon was sat in the back for a change and he was making a complete nuisance of himself.

"Can I swear in front of them?" he asked.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't. And you don't swear much anyway so it should be easy enough for you to do" Joe told him.

Jon huffed from his seat and began to roll his window down, only to roll it back up again.

"Would you stop that? God, you're acting like a two year old" Colby said from the front seat.

"Are you ok man? You seem on edge and you're more...Jon, then usual" Joe asked him.

"Why do they want to meet us anyway?" Jon replied, ignoring the previously asked question.

"Because you're living with their son" he told him "and they want to finally meet the guy's I'm always talking to them about" Joe said looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"Look, what is so bad about going to meet my parent's man? They're not going to eat you alive or anything" Joe told him.

Jon just huffed and looked out of the car window. Joe frowned as he looked at his friend.

"Why are you so against meeting my family man? You're coming across as being kinda dickish" Joe told him honestly.

"And don't lie" he added knowing Jon would say anything other than the truth.

"I...I...don't do family stuff ok. Growing up I never had a family or loving parents and being around parental units and family shit freaks me out. I'm totally out of my element here man" he told him honestly.

Joe felt a pang of guilt shoot straight to his heart as did Colby who sent Jon a sincere sad smile.

"Shit, I'm sorry man; I didn't even think about that when I asked you to come. If I'd of known you'd feel like this then I would have told my parents you couldn't come" he sighed.

It was Jon's turn to feel guilty.

Here was his best friend whose parents had asked to meet him and their other best friend and he was letting his past experiences scare him into acting like an asshole.

"I'm sorry" was Jon's simple reply.

"I'll still come, I need to get used to it sometime right?" he asked giving his friend a small smile.

Joe smiled back and nodded.

"Honestly, my folks are really nice. My mom is a hugger and she will swamp you both with plenty of affection. My dad, he's really down to earth" he told them both.

"I'm not going to lie to you man, I'm going to struggle. Hugs and affection...towards me...I just feel weird about it" Jon told Joe.

Joe nodded "I understand that. Just, try not to keep living in the past...I know, I know it's hard but you've got a new family now. And you know me and Colby would never do anything to hurt you right?" he asked him.

Jon nodded instantly. He did know that Joe and Colby wouldn't hurt him but they were them; Kindred spirits in a world of hurt and pain, these were new people.

After a couple of hours driving, the men stopped at a gas station to fill the car and get something to eat.

Jon and Colby headed inside the store to get some snacks for the drive.

"Hey man, you ok" Colby asked when he noticed how quiet Jon was being.

"I'm fine" he replied.

"You're over thinking this situation to death man. It's Joe's mom and dad. Look how he turned out...they can't be bad if they raised a son like Joe" Colby told him trying to ease his worry.

That made sense to Jon and he instantly visibly relaxed.

"You're right. That makes sense" Jon said nodding.

"Thanks dipshit...you're useful after all" Jon said ruffling Colby's hair.

"Fuck you dude" Colby replied as he shoved the older man away with a laugh.

Joe was filling the car when his phone vibrated in his pocket with a text.

 _ **Dad:**_ _How long are you going to be? Your mother wants to know when to put on dinner?_

Joe text his father back telling him that they were about two hours out and that dinner would be great.

His friends met him back at the car a little while later a few bags in hand.

"What did you buy, the entire store? My mom's doing dinner" he told them putting the pump back.

"Are you even saying those words? This is me you're talking to...the man you bet fifty dollars couldn't eat two fifteen inch pizzas in one night. And what happened?" Jon asked goading his friend.

"You proved me wrong" Joe mumbled.

"Exaaactly; I'm hungry and I'm gonna eat. By the time we get to your parent's place, I'll be hungry again. You know how I work" Jon said smirking,

"Just shut up and get in the damn car smartass" Joe said chuckling along with Colby.

* * *

Two and a half hours later found the men parked outside of Joe's parent's house.

The men got out of the car and went to get their cases out of the trunk.

Jon took a deep breath as he readied himself for the interaction.

They walked up to the front door and it swung open and revealed a small smiling women standing there.

"Oh my baby" Patricia said as she wrapped Joe into a hug.

"Hi mama" he said hugging her back.

Colby and Jon stood in the door way, a smirk on their faces at this little scene playing out in front of them.

When Patricia let go of Joe he walked inside and turned to look at his friends.

"Come on in boys, I won't bite" Patricia said with a chuckle.

They both walked inside and barley had a chance to put their suitcases down before they were wrapped into a hug from Joe's mother.

"It's so nice to finally meet you both" she said giving them a squeeze.

Colby chuckled and his hand came to rest on her back to return the hug.

Jon, who was completely overwhelmed, stood as stiff as a board and Joe could see the look of contempt on his face.

"So mom, what's for dinner?" he asked getting her attention.

She released both men after giving them another squeeze and turned to look at her son.

"Grilled garlic and herb chicken with steamed vegetables and rice" she told him.

She turned to look at her son's friends "are you ok with that boys? If not I can whip you up something else" she told them.

"No that's fine" they both said in unison.

"Aw, they're so cute" she told her son giving them a pinch on their cheeks.

Colby chuckled while Jon just stood there, a look of deep thought etching his features.

When Patricia finally let them go, she walked into the kitchen to continue preparing dinner.

"You're thinking too much man" Joe said tapping Jon's temple "just relax" he said patting his shoulder.

"Your mom is a sweetheart" Colby said smiling.

Joe chuckled and led them through to the kitchen to where his mother was cutting up vegetables dinner.

"Oh boys, I forgot to ask, do you want a drink?" she turned and asked them.

"I'll get it mama" Joe said walking over to the fridge.

"Want a soda?" he asked his friends. They both nodded and he handed them a can of diet soda each.

Just then, they all heard the front door open and close.

"Patricia, I'm home" Joe heard his father call out.

"In here" she called back.

Sika walked into the kitchen carrying a new bag of coal for the grill outside.

He spotted his son standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh my boy" he said walking over to his son and embracing him.

"Hi papa" Joe said returning the hug.

"You look good" his father said holding his son at arm's length.

"Colby's been making us go to CrossFit with him once a week. Its finally starting to show" Joe said smiling.

At that point, Sika turned around and saw the other two men standing in the kitchen.

He walked over to them.

"It's nice to finally meet you both" he said shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you too sir" they both said.

"Oh please, my father is Sir, call me Sika" he said with a warm smile which both men returned.

Half an hour later, they were all standing in the garden while Joe's father started up the barbeque.

The three men sat at a small garden table talking amongst themselves when Patricia walked over to them and took a seat.

"So, is Joe a good boy when he's on the road?" Patricia asked his friends.

"Define good boy" Colby said smiling which made Patricia laugh.

"He's polite to everyone?" she asked.

"He is" both men said and nodded.

"And he treats you well?" she asked.

"He's our best friend" they told her honestly.

Patricia turned to look at her son and smiled at him.

"Joe has told me a lot about you both. Every time we talk he mentions you both" she smiled making Joe look down in embarrassment.

"Joe, come help your father" Sika called out to his son.

Joe stood up and excused himself from the table leaving his friends with his mother.

"Now that were alone, I wanted to thank you both" Patricia said to Colby and Jon.

"Thank us for what?" Colby asked.

"For looking after my boy; I can't be there and he said that when he feels like giving up, you both help him and keep him going. He said that you're like bothers to him" she added.

Both men smiled.

"He's a good guy" Jon told her.

"That's good to know. Lets me know I did a good job raising him" she smiled before standing up and walking over to her husband and son.

Jon released a breath.

Colby looked at him.

"Relax dude. It wasn't that bad was it?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No, it wasn't. Still not used to it though" Jon told him honestly.

"Just try and have fun. Think of it as a little holiday" Colby told him.

* * *

Jon and Colby were deep in a conversation about which actor played Batman best when Joe and his parents walked over to the table and began placing bowels and plates of food down onto it.

Joe handed his friends a plate and they all began serving up their food.

Joe nodded toward Colby's head and the man took his hat off and placed it on the back of his chair.

"Oh my goodness" Patricia said aloud.

"That's very colourful" she said pointing to Colby's hair.

Colby gave a nervous smile. "I thought it would add some character" he told her.

"It's definitely noticeable. Set's you apart from others" she said with a reassuring smile.

She glanced over to Jon "and you have very pretty eyes young man" she told him.

Jon thanked her and looked down at his hands. He wasn't used to compliments.

"They're both so nervously cute" she told her son. Joe smiled and chuckled at his friends.

After eating dinner, the boys were in the kitchen doing the washing and drying up.

"I prepared the guest room for you boys" Sika said walking into the kitchen.

"Joe, you'll have your old room. Boy's, I'm afraid that we only have a double bed in the guest room but Joe reassured me that you won't mind sharing" he told them.

They both glanced at their friend then looked back to his father. "That's fine" they both said with a smile.

When Sika left the room, they both looked to Joe.

"Seriously? I have to spend the next few days sharing a bed with him" Jon said pointing to Colby.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean" Colby asked offended.

"I HATE sharing a bed with you. You talk in your sleep, your stupid hair keeps tickling me and you..." he stopped himself.

"I what?" Colby asked.

"You're a...hugger...ok. You always latch on in your sleep and it's uncomfortable" Jon told him.

"Hey, I don't go around hugging just anyone. You should count yourself lucky that I give you those awesome hugs. Do you know how many people wouldn't mind getting some Colby love?" he asked smirking when he saw Jon visibly cringe.

"Screw you man" Jon said but Colby just laughed as he walked towards his friend wrapping his arms around him in a strong embrace.

"Get off me dude" Jon said trying to wriggle free.

Joe laughed at his friends as he put the clean plates back in the cupboard.

"Alright love birds, let's head up to bed" he told them ducking as Jon threw his tea towel at his head.

Once they'd individually showered, Colby and Jon get ready for bed.

Joe walked into their room and sat on the end of the bed.

"You gonna be ok in here?" he asked.

"Yes mother" both men answered him with a smirk.

"Screw you guys" he said before walking into his room and getting into bed.

Jon and Colby got into the double bed and both lay looking up at the ceiling.

Colby turned the light off and rolled onto his side to get comfortable.

"If you hug me while I'm sleeping again, I'm going to bite your hand" Jon told his friend.

Colby laughed and mumbled "I'll try not to" before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Review people :)**


	27. Phone

**Phone**

Colby and Joe walked up to the apartment and began to bang on the door.

Jon, who was in the kitchen eating a left over slice of pizza, got up to answer the door.

"Why are you banging on the door? Where's your keys?" he asked them both.

"I texted you and then called you about a million times to tell you that we forgot out keys and to unlock the door" Colby told him.

"Ohh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. My phone broke" Jon told them before taking another bite of his pizza.

"What do you mean? What happened to it?" Joe asked his friend.

"Well, I was in the bathroom..." he began.

"Do we even want to know where this story is going?" Colby asked raising his hand in a 'stop' motion.

"Shut up asshole. Anyway...I was in the bathroom and I was having a shave. I had my phone next to me on the counter and Bryan was calling me and it vibrated into the sink of water" he told his friend matter of factly.

"How many times did I tell you not to keep leaving it near the sink" Joe asked him.

"Clearly not enough" Jon said smiling through a mouth full of pizza.

Joe chuckled at his friend as he walked further into the kitchen to get himself and Colby a bottle of water.

"So, we need to get you a new phone then" Colby said taking the water off of Joe and guzzling it back.

"Looks that way" Jon replied.

"Alright, let us take a shower and get changed and we'll run to town and get you a new one" Colby told him as he and Joe walked off into their separate bedrooms.

* * *

A little while later, all three men were walking around the shopping centre looking for a phone shop.

"Here" Joe said as he pointed to cell phone store.

They all walked inside and Colby smiled. He felt at home surrounded by awesome technology.

Jon frowned looking around, he felt uncomfortable around all this technology.

Ever since he'd watched 'Terminator 2: Judgement Day' when he was younger, he was convinced that someday, machines would turn on the world.

"What kind of phone are you wanting to get" Colby asked his friend.

"Do I look like a guy who knows what type of phone I want? I barely know how to turn them on" he replied.

"That's true" Colby muttered making Joe laugh.

"Ok, how about this one? It's the same one me and Joe have" he said sowing Jon the dummy display.

"Why doesn't it have any buttons?" he asked.

Joe laughed out loud as Colby sighed.

"It's an I-Phone" Colby told him.

Jon stared at him blankly. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?" he asked his friend.

"It's a touch phone. There are no buttons. It's all done by touching the screen" he explained.

He then took out his own I-Phone and showed Jon how it worked.

"Ok" Jon said as he continued to look around the store.

"Alright, what colour do you want it in?" Colby asked.

"Umm...black" Jon told him after looking through the different colours.

"Alriiiight" Colby said as he slid a box out trying not to knock over the others on top of it.

"Here" he said handing it to Jon who walked up to the counter.

"Would you like a phone case or screen protector to go with this sir? How about a Bluetooth connecter for hands free" the cashier asked.

Jon turned to look at his friends.

"She's trying to communicate with me, I know she is...but what does it mean?" he asked them.

Colby snorted and walked toward the counter.

"Um, we'll go with the phone case but that's all thanks" Colby said with a smile.

"What's a Bluetooth connecter thingy for hands free?" Jon asked.

"Never mind man" Joe said laughing.

After the cashier rung it all up Jon saw the price flash up.

"Four hundred and sixty five dollars...for a phone?" he practically yelled.

"Who spends four hundred and sixty five dollars on a phone?" he added making a few people in the store look over at them.

"You do" Colby told him.

"Can't I get a cheaper phone" Jon whined.

"No, you can't. Because we both know I'll be the one left to show you how it works and this is the same as mine so it will be easier to teach you" he told his friend.

"For the love of god" Jon said before walking forward and taking out his wallet.

He handed over his bank card and watched as the cashier packed his new phone and its case in a small bag.

"I think I just heard my bank card sigh" he moaned.

Joe and Colby burst into laughter at their over dramatic friend.

Once he'd paid, they went to the food court and got some lunch.

They sat down and noticed the stares they were getting.

"I think we've been spotted" Joe said as they saw a women with her two children approach them.

"Hi, I'm so sorry to disturb you while you're eating but my kids saw you and really wanted to meet you" she said politely.

"That's no problem. Hey man" Colby said shaking the young boys hand.

The men proceeded to sign their autographs for the boy and his younger brother.

"Thank you so much" the women said.

"Boy's, say thank you" she told her sons.

"Thank you" they both said smiling.

"No problem" Joe said waving at them as the women went back to her day.

The men finished their lunch and decided to go to a clothing store to have a look around.

"Why are we in here for" Jon asked.

"I need some new t-shirts" Joe told him looking around.

"Actually I could do with some new jeans" Jon said as he went to have a look at what they had.

After they finished paying for what they'd purchased the boys headed back to their car.

When they arrived home, Colby sat next to Jon on the sofa and took his new phone out of its box.

He handed it to Jon who looked at it blankly.

"What?" he asked his friend.

"Turn it on then" he said as though it were obvious.

"How do I do that?" Jon said turning the phone this and that way looking for a button.

Colby huffed. "Here" he said showing his friend.

The phone loaded and Colby done all of the necessary settings.

"Ok, here is where you press to go onto your text messages. This is where you answer your calls. You just swipe the screen across" he showed his friend.

He got up and left the phone with Jon who looked at all of its features to get accustomed with it.

Twenty minutes later, Joe sat on the sofa putting all of Jon's contacts into the phone.

"Ok, I've put in all the contacts from mine and Colby's phone that you had on your old one. Is there any other number you need added?" he asked his friend.

Jon shook his head no.

Besides his and Colby's numbers and all the people they worked with, there was no one else to add to Jon's phone; none of his family.

Joe sighed sadly.

He handed the phone back to Jon who went back to fiddling around with it.

* * *

Later that night, the boys sat eating dinner.

Jon's phone started ringing and he stared at it.

"Answer your phone" Colby said handing it to him.

Jon stared at it for the longest time before tapping the screen repeatedly.

"Slide it man, you have to slide it. It says it right there on the screen _'slide to answer'_ " he said pointing it out to his friend.

Jon did and he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello" he asked.

"Do you want a soda?" said the voice at the end of the phone.

"Joe?" he asked turning to see his friend standing in the kitchen, his phone to his ear.

Jon pulled the phone away and stared at his friend.

"You seriously called me from the same room to ask if I wanted a soda?" he asked.

"You have to learn to use your phone at some point" he told him.

Jon struggled but managed to end the call and then shouted out "and yeah, I do want a soda" making Colby chuckle.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :)**


	28. Man Flu

**I think we've all got that one friend or family member who acts like they're dying when they have a cold or the flu lol**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Man Flu**

Joe awoke stuffy and sore.

He trudged into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

He was pale and puffy eyed.

"Great" he mumbled. Getting sick is just what he needed...not.

He walked back into his bedroom and picked up his duvet, wrapping it around his chilly frame.

He then proceeded to make his way to Jon's bedroom as it was closest to his.

He went inside and found his friend sleeping.

He walked over to Jon's bed and plopped down on the end of it, making the bed bounce slightly.

When the initial movement didn't awake his friend, Joe proceeded to bounce up and down until his friend awoke.

Jon opened his eyes slowly when he felt his bed moving.

He looked down to the end of it and saw Joe rapped in his duvet staring at him pathetically.

"What are you doin man?" Jon asked him.

"I'm sick" was Joe's reply.

"And?" Jon asked.

"You have to look after me" Joe said letting out a rack of coughs.

"Ugh, go away, you're going to give it to me" Jon said pulling his duvet over his head.

"Jon" Joe said weakly..."help" he added.

"Oh GOD" Jon groaned.

He pulled the blanket away from his head roughly.

"Why are you bothering ME? Why can't you get dipshit to help you?" he asked agitated.

"Your bedrooms closer" Joe sighed.

"God, whenever you get sick, you revert back to being a baby, don't you?" Jon asked his friend in disgust.

"Doesn't everyone?" Joe replied simply before letting out another string of coughs, sniffling as he did so.

He looked truly pathetic.

Jon huffed and sat up in his bed, his hand wiping at his tired eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked less agitated this time.

"Can you go to the drug store and get me something?" he asked his friend.

Jon groaned. He looked at his bedside clock and saw that it was only just past eight in the morning.

He huffed as he got up from his bed.

He took a quick shower and got dressed in the bathroom.

When he walked back into his room, Joe was curled into a ball on his bed under his own and Jon's set of covers.

"Why are lying in my bed?" Jon asked his friend.

"Couldn't make it back to my room; It's too far away" Joe told him.

Jon shook his head.

When Joe got a cold or 'man flu' as he liked to call it, he acted like he was dying and he would let both himself and Colby know about it.

"Right, what am I getting from the drug store?" he asked pulling his boots on, not bothering with the laces.

"Throat lozengers, tissues...the soft ones and some stuff for my cough" he told him wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve.

Jon scrunched his face up stifling a gag.

"Fine; try to make it back to your own room while I'm out for Christ's sake" Jon told him before he walked out of the room.

He grabbed the car keys and his phone and headed to the drug store.

* * *

The sound of coughing woke Colby up.

He wiped his sleepy eyes and sat up in bed.

Once he'd cleared his brain from foggy sleep, he looked at the clock on his bedside table and groaned when he saw it wasn't even half past eight in the morning yet.

He got out of bed and walked into the living room.

Empty.

"GUYS?" he called out.

He heard another string of coughs and followed the noise to Jon's room.

"Jon?" he called before opening the door and walking inside.

He found Joe curled up in their friend's bed shivering under two duvets.

"Are you sick?" Colby asked his friend.

Joe nodded as he coughed some more.

Colby looked around.

"Where's Jon?" he asked.

"I made him go to the drug store to get me some stuff for my cold" Joe said as he sneezed wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Ughh, that's nasty" Colby said scrunching his face up in disdain.

He walked into Jon's bathroom and grabbed some tissue.

"Here" he said handing it to Joe who gratefully accepted it.

"You know you could have gone and got that yourself right?" Colby asked his friend.

"It's too far away" Joe moaned.

Colby rolled his eyes. "Oh here we go. You're sick so you're gonna act like your dying again like last time aren't you?" he asked his friend.

"I never acted like that last time" Joe mumbled.

"Mm hmm...sure...keep telling yourself that brother" Colby said smirking.

"Go away if you're gonna pick on me. I'm sick. Don't pick on the weak" Joe said as he sneezed again.

Colby took a step back and mumbled a "eww".

* * *

Jon arrived back at the apartment. He was so damned tired.

He walked inside and found Colby lying on the sofa.

"You're not sick too are you?" he asked his friend.

"No" he replied. "I just had to get away from Mr Overdramatic in there" he said while he pointed towards Jon's room.

"Is he still in my room?" he asked.

"Yuup" Colby replied.

Jon walked into his bedroom and found Joe in the same spot he was in when he left.

"Have you even attempted to move?" he asked him.

"I did, I couldn't make it" Joe moaned.

Jon rolled his eyes.

"Here" he said handing over the bag from the drug store.

Joe opened it and took out the packet of lozengers. He took one out and popped it in his mouth.

He then opened the tissue box and pulled one out before sneezing into it and blowing his nose fiercely.

"Oh that's so gross" Jon said with a gag as he began stepping back from his bed.

"You're gonna get your germs all over my bed" he told Joe who chose to ignore him.

"Can you get me some tea please?" Joe asked weakly.

Jon gritted his teeth before turning and walking out of the room.

"That asshole has taken my damn bed" he shouted through to Colby who was still lying on the sofa.

Jon finished making Joe a tea and took it into him.

"Ughh...thanks man" Joe said as he took the mug from his friend.

"Call if you need anything ok?" Jon said before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"How is he?" Colby asked from his spot on the sofa.

"Acting like the dead and dying" Jon told him as he sunk down into the armchair.

Colby laughed. He knew exactly what Jon was talking about.

* * *

An our or two had passed when a muffled "guuuys" came from Jon's bedroom.

Both men looked at each other.

"It's your turn" Jon told Colby.

"What? What do you mean it's my turn?" he asked his friend, brown knitted together in confusion.

"I was up at stupid o'clock this morning going to the drug store for him so...Its...Your... Turn" Jon told him sternly.

Colby huffed as he walked towards Jon's bedroom.

"What's up?" Colby asked his sick friend.

"Can you make me some soup please?" Joe asked him.

"Vegetable ok?" Colby asked.

Joe nodded.

Colby walked into the kitchen and began preparing his friend some food.

"What did he want?" Jon asked.

"Soup" Colby replied.

Jon snorted from his seat on the arm chair.

* * *

Once Joe's food was ready, Colby put it on a tray they had tucked away in the kitchen for times like these and carried it through to his friend.

"Joe" he called his friend who dozed on the bed.

"Huh?" Joe awoke bleary eyed.

"I got your soup for you" Colby told him, placing the tray on his lap.

"Thanks man" Joe said weakly.

Colby nodded before heading out into the front room to find Jon asleep in the arm chair.

Colby grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and covered his friend up before laying on the sofa and catching a few more zzz's himself.


	29. Family Visit P2

**Part two of the Family Visit one shots. This chapter is a continuation to part one and there will be a part three also.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Family Visit P2**

Joe's stomach rumbling pulled him out from his subconscious state.

He woke up and rolled onto his back, the familiar smell of eggs, bacon, pancakes and coffee filling his nostrils.

His mother would always make breakfast and it always consisted of those four things.

He grabbed his phone off of his night stand to check the time. It was just past nine in the morning.

He got out of bed and after stretching out his stiff muscles, went to go and wake his friends.

He quietly opened the door and peered inside.

As quickly as he'd opened it, he closed it and stood in the hall way, hand over his mouth to hold in his laughter.

Once he'd managed to control himself, he walked back into the room.

"This is too good to miss" he whispered as he pulled out his phone and snapped some pictures of his friends.

Once he'd put his phone away, he stood up straight, folded his arms and cleared his throat loudly.

Jon woke up first.

He tried to move but was pinned down.

When he looked down at his chest, he saw a mop of brown and blonde hair.

Colby was asleep on him. His head was on his chest and his arm was thrown over his waist.

He groaned and scrunched his face up.

"Dipshit...get off of me" he called out to his sleeping friend.

"Huuh..." Colby sounded still half asleep. He looked around the room confused.

"Get off of me man" Jon said shoving Colby off of him when he didn't get off on his own accord quick enough.

"Was I hugging you again?" Colby asked innocently.

"Yes you fuckin were" Jon said irritated.

"More like snuggling" Joe said from the door way.

Jon looked over to his friend and sent him the mother of all death glares.

Joe held his hands up in defence but couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him.

"My mom's made breakfast" he said before waiting in the hallway for them both.

Both men walked into the hallway still half asleep.

Jon took a good look at Colby.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Colby asked.

"You look like an extra from the walking dead" Jon chuckled.

"Oh, screw you asshole. You don't look much better yourself" Colby said playfully shoving him.

They made their way down stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh you're up? I was going to come and wake you" she said smiling.

"Good morning baby" she says hugging Joe.

"Morning mama" he says hugging her back.

"Good morning boys" she says walking over to Colby and Jon and giving them a hug also.

Colby hugged her back while once again, Jon just stood stiff.

It didn't go unnoticed by Patricia.

She released them both and made them all sit at the kitchen table.

"Here you gooooo" she said putting pancakes, bacon and eggs on each of their plates.

"Thank you" they all said to her.

She smiled and left them to eat while she went about her regular daily tasks.

"Your mom makes the best pancakes I've ever had" Colby told his friend smiling.

Joe chuckled.

Jon hadn't eaten much; he was just pushing his food around the plate with his fork.

"You ok man?" Jon asked.

"Huh...oh, yeah, I'm fine" Jon said giving his friend a reassuring smile.

Joe nodded but didn't believe his friend for one second.

He could see the look on his friends face, he was having an internal debate with himself.

He wasn't used to the affection and it was making him feel uneasy.

The sad part about Jon that Colby and Joe had come to realise was that he had no sense of self worth. He couldn't point out one thing about himself that he liked and it upset his friends to think that he thought so little of himself.

Joe didn't say anything more to him because he didn't want Jon to feel pressured in an already uncomfortable situation.

* * *

After they ate breakfast, the boys did the washing and drying up like they had the night before.

When they had finished that, they went upstairs to shower and get dressed.

When Colby and Jon walked back into the guest room, they noticed that the bedding and sheets had been changed.

While they had been eating breakfast, Joe's mom had come upstairs and tidied the bedroom.

Colby smiled. Patricia was a lovely woman.

Jon felt conflicted. He wanted to think it was a nice thing but that forever internal battle was yelling _'why was my mother never like this?'_

After showering and getting dressed, the boys went downstairs and found his mother in the living room.

"Hey boys, would you mind doing me a favour today" Patricia asked them.

"Of course mama" Joe said.

"Would you mind helping me clean up the garden? My hips not been doing to good lately and I haven't had a chance to get out there and tidy in a while" she explained.

"We'll do it mama. You stay in and rest" Joe told his mother giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking into the garden with his friends.

"Alright, Jon, you pull the weeds, Colby, you trim back the hedges and I'll mow the lawn" Joe told them.

They each headed off to do their own individual job.

Halfway through ripping out the weeds, Jon yelled out as his hand scraped along a piece of glass that was hidden in the mud.

"GODDAMMIT" he shouted as he held his injured hand.

"What happened?" Colby asked jogging over to his friend.

"There's goddamn glass in the mud" Jon told him.

Joe went over to them and asked what had happened.

His question was answered when he saw blood drip freely from his friends palm onto the grass.

"Glass in the mud" Colby informed him.

"Those little shits" Joe growled angrily.

"Who is?" Colby asked.

"The guys next door; they always used to throw their empty beer bottles into our yard. I guess this piece got stuck in the mud" Joe said picking up the rather large piece of glass.

Patricia walked into the garden and saw the boys huddled together.

"Is everything alright? I heard a yell" she asked.

She then saw Jon's hand and walked over to him. She took his hand in her own and shook her head while tutting.

"Those kids" she huffed shaking her head.

"Come inside sweetie and I'll patch you up" she said pulling Jon along with her.

"You boys be careful while you work ok?" she called out to Joe and Colby.

Once inside, Patricia stood Jon over the sink and turned the tap on letting the water wash out the wound.

She went into the bathroom and come back out with a small first aid box.

"Alright, let's have a look" she told him when she turned the tap off and wrapped his hand in a towel leading him to a seat at the kitchen table.

She could feel how tense he was. Licking her lips she spoke.

"I noticed how tense you were when I hugged you yesterday and today. If you feel uncomfortable about it, just tell me and I'll stop ok" she smiled at him.

"It's fine" he told her not looking at her.

"I don't know if Joe told you, but I'm a hugger. I've got a lot of love to give" she said with a chuckle.

Jon just nodded at her.

"Jon, I don't know what happened to you when you were younger...but I want you to know that it won't happen to you here, you understand?" she told him while she put a clean gauze over his wound.

"How did..." he began to ask.

"Just...a mother's intuition I guess" she said smiling affectionately at him.

Once she wrapped some tape around his hand she patted him on the knee.

"There, all done" she said as she stood up to put the first aid kit away.

"Thanks" he mumbled from his seat.

She walked over to him and brushed the hair off of his forehead, she noticed the flinch he gave.

"Oh baby, you had it bad didn't you" she said sadly.

Jon stood up and mumbled "I better go back and help" before walking back into the garden.

She sighed sadly as she went to clean out the sink washing away Jon's blood.

* * *

Later that afternoon, with the garden nearly done, Patricia came into the garden with three cold cans of soda.

She called the boys over and demanded they all take a break.

She noticed that they were all shirtless.

"Look at all of you. So fit and handsome" she said making them chuckle.

"Joe says that you make them go to CrossFit" she addressed to Colby.

"I do" he agreed. "I think it's paid off. If you look at us before and look at us now, there is a tremendous difference" he told her.

"Joe looks a lot different from when he was here last" she said smiling.

"Do you like CrossFit Jon" she asked him.

He snorted "no, I don't, but I get forced to go and participate in a gruelling workout that leaves me near death every time at the end" he told her making herself and his friends laugh.

"And you all eat well" she asked them.

"Well, we do, but Jon here...he slacks a lot" Joe told his mom.

"Hey, it's not my fault. Pizza calls to me, ok man?" Jon said with a smile.

"Oh you have the cutest dimples" Patricia said smiling at Jon.

Joe and Colby laughed, Jon hated his dimples.

When they'd finished their drinks, the boys continued working in the garden while Patricia went to prepare some lunch.

When they'd finished, the boys put all of the weeds, leaves and trimmings in a big pile and Joe told them he would go and get some garden bags from inside the house.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother preparing some lunch.

"Hey baby" she greeted her son.

"Hey mama; you got any garden bags?" he asked her.

"There should be some under the sink" she told him with a smile.

Just as he was about to go back outside she called him back to her.

"What's Jon's story" she asked her son.

Joe just looked down and shook his head slightly. His mother always tried to make a bad situation better but this was one he knew she couldn't fix.

"It's like he's afraid of me" she said sadly.

"It's not that mama" Joe said as he took a seat at the table.

"It's...complicated; I can't tell you everything. Me and Colby promised we wouldn't tell anyone. All I can say is, he had it rough; He was neglected by his mom and there was violence as well" he told her.

She nodded sadly.

"He doesn't mean to be so awkward. He's just not used to a mother's affection...any affection for that matter" he added with a sad sigh.

"You're a good friend" she told her son.

He nodded and said "I try to be" with a small smile.

She gave her son a kiss on the cheek and shooed him back out into the garden to finish the job of bagging up the trimmings.

When they had done, the boys headed back inside to shower.

Patricia made them put their clothes in the laundry and she set about getting them cleaned and ironed for that night.

"Your mom is nonstop man" Colby said smiling.

"She has a routine" Joe told him with a chuckle.

"So...what did a young Joe Anoa'i do as a kid here" Colby asked his friend.

"The usual kid stuff; riding my bike around the neighbourhood, going to the movies, going to the woods" he told him.

"Mostly, I'd stay home and watch wrestling tapes of my dad and stuff" he smiled.

Patricia poked her head round the door "lunch is ready" she told them before walking back into the kitchen.

Joe and his friends got up and went to go and eat.


	30. Mommie Dearest P1

**Sorry it's been a while...had a severe case of writers block and then everyday life with two small kids happens lol**

* * *

 **Mommie Dearest P1**

Joe, Jon and Colby arrived at the arena.

The three men got out of their rental car and went to the trunk to get their bags.

Jon and Colby walked on as Joe closed the trunk and locked the car, putting the car kes in his pocket.

As they headed to the arenas backdoor, the fans that were there began to scream in excitement.

"Wanna sign some stuff?" Colby asked.

Both men nodded and walked over to their happy fans and began posing for pictures and signing random things.

It was while he was signing an action figure box of himself that Jon noticed the women in the back looking at him.

He looked back at her, squinting to get a better look at her.

His eyes widened in realisation and he spun around vomiting up the water he had drank a few hours before.

A chorus of 'eww' and 'oohhh' travelled around the people standing outside.

Joe and Colby turned to look at the commotion and found their friend bent over dry heaving.

Joe quickly sprinted over to him, Colby not far behind.

Joe placed his hand on his friends back.

"You ok?" he asked him.

"Are you sick?" Colby asked too.

Jon shook his head vigorously and began to walk forward back towards the car.

His friends followed, Colby grabbing Jon's bag that he had left behind.

Jon heard her calling him.

He quickened his pace and practically ran back to their car.

"Open the door" he said panicked, his voice strained from being sick.

Joe and Colby looked at one another.

"Open the door" Jon said again.

Joe began to search his pockets for the keys.

Jon looked up and saw the women beginning to make her way over to them.

"OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR" he yelled panicked.

Joe and Colby jumped and as soon as he had the keys in his hand, Joe turned off the lock and Jon all but jumped inside the car and slammed the door shut behind him.

The two men stared at each other confused.

They then also noticed the women approaching the car.

"Jon" the women called.

Both men looked at her.

Colby peered in through the window at his friend who sat in the back seat of the car.

He noticed how his friend's hands shook violently and he was deathly pale.

"Joe" Colby called to his friend. When Joe turned to look at him he followed Colby's gaze toward his other friend.

"What the hell?" he asked before opening the door closest to him and looking inside.

"Jon, are you ok man?" Joe asked worried.

"Leave...I have to leave" he said breathlessly.

"Leave? We can't leave, we've gotta go and get ready for the show" Joe told him.

Jon was making no sense.

"I have to...I have to leave" he repeated.

"Jon, baby" the women said as she stood by the back door window.

She moved her hand in an attempt to open the door but Jon quickly pushed the lock down and stared at her, a terrified expression on his face.

"Jon, open the door...please" the women said.

Jon just continued to stare before shaking his head.

"Excuse me, Miss, if you want an autograph or picture, you're gonna have to wait in line with everyone else" Colby said politely.

She ignored him.

Suddenly the women shouted "JONATHAN, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW".

"Wow, wow, wow. What the hell lady" Joe said stepping towards her.

"Get in the car" Jon said from his place in the back seat.

Joe and Colby took their bags, along with Jon's to the trunk and put them back in the car.

They both exchanged glances before getting in the car.

Joe turned around from his place in the front seat, both he and Colby were starting to feel really worried and uncomfortable.

"Jon, what's going on man? Who is that women?" he asked his friend.

Just then, the women began to bang on the window.

"LET ME IN JONATHAN" she yelled.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW" she yelled again.

"WOW" Joe and Colby shouted as Joe fumbled with the keys trying to start the car.

"Drive...please god...drive" Jon said from his seat.

Joe started up the car and began to drive away.

"GOD DAMN YOU" they heard the women yell before making their way out of the lott.

Joe started to head back to the hotel.

He and Colby would steal glances of their friend in the back seat but neither said anything to him.

He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

* * *

Once back at the hotel, the men followed Jon who walked faster than usual to their room.

He opened the door and walked inside the room.

Once all three men were inside, Jon lent forward, his hands on his knees and he began to breathe heavy.

He gasped for air as the memories he's buried a long time ago came flooding back.

"Dude, are you ok?" Colby asked walking over to his friend, laying a hand on his back.

It was then that Colby noticed it.

"Shit...Joe, help me...I think he's gonna pass out" Colby said panicking taking a hold on Jon's arm.

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Jon let out a few strangeled sobs before he began to tip forward. He would have smashed face first off of the floor were it not for Colby's grip on his arm.

Joe rushed over and helped his smaller friend drag their other friend to the couch.

They lay him down and look at him for what felt like the longest time.

"I better go and call Paul. He's gonna be pissed that were not at the show" Colby told Joe as he took out his phone and walked into the bedroom to place the call.

Joe watched his friend walk away before looking back to Jon.

Even in his unconscious state, his face was contorted into a terrified frown.

"What the hell is going on" Joe said aloud.

* * *

The phone rang.

"Hello" Paul answered irritated.

"Paul, its Colby" the young man said.

"Colby...what the...where the fuck are you three?" Paul yelled down the phone.

"Were at the hotel, something's wrong with Jon" Colby told his boss.

"What...what's wrong with him" his boss asked.

"We have no idea, we got to the arena and were signing some merch and taking pictures and then Jon started freaking out. Puked everywhere and begged us to leave. There was a woman trying to talk to him. Got kinda loud and demanding when he wouldn't open the car door" Colby told him.

"What did she say?" Paul asked.

"Was shouting for Jon to open the car door; kept calling him Jonathan" he told him.

"When we got back to the hotel he passed out" Colby added.

"He passed out?" Paul repeated in question shocked.

"Yeah, he's out now on the couch" Colby replied.

"Jesus Christ; Alright, I'm gonna go and do damage control with your absence. When he wakes up, get him to tell you what the hell is going on then I want you to call and tell me immediately what's going on. Understand?" his boss told him.

"Yes sir" Colby replied before hanging up the phone.

Colby walked back into the living area of the hotel room.

"He said anything yet" he asked Joe who sat watching Jon, a worried look on his face.

"No, he's still out" Joe replied.

"What did boss man say?" he asked.

"Wasn't happy; said he'd do damage control for us not being there. Told me that when Jon wakes up, to get him to tell us what the hell's going on then I have to call him and tell him" Colby explained.

Joe nodded.

"Did you see his face...and the way he was shaking" Joe asked.

"Yeah; I've never seen him look so scared before" Colby replied.

"He wasn't scared...he was terrified" Joe said sadly.

"Had something to do with that woman; As soon as he saw her he started freaking out" Joe added.

"Ex girlfriend" Colby asked.

"Looked too old to be an ex" Joe replied.

Both men sat by their unconscious friend, keeping guard until he woke.

* * *

" _You're worthless, do you hear me...WORTHLESS" the women shouted as she threw the bottle at him._

" _A mistake...YOU WERE A MISTAKE" the woman's voice screamed._

" _GOD DAMN YOU JUST DIE" the voice bellowed as she swung the knife at him._

Jon sat bolt upright, panting heavily, a sheen of sweat on his face.

Colby and Joe jumped up in surprise and stared at their friend.

They walked toward him and watched as he wiped a hand over his sweaty face.

"Alright man, what the fucks going on?" Colby asked.

"Why did you freak out and who was that women?" Joe added.

Jon visibly flinched and swallowed hard.

Swallowing down the bile that rose in his throat, he said "She...it's...she's my mother".

* * *

 **Review...C'mon...C'moooooooooon :)**


	31. Family Visit P3

**This was origionaly going to be the last part to the Family Visit saga. However...I'm enjoying writing these chapters and have maybe two or three more to add to it in a continuation to the previous three.**

 **Anyway, without further adieu, here is Part 3! :)**

* * *

 **Family Visit P3**

The third day found the boys lounging around Sika and Patricia's house.

Patricia walked into the living room and stopped to look at the three men.

Joe sat on the recliner, his long legs spread out like a star, his arms behind his head as he stared at the TV.

Jon and Colby shared the couch, their long legs thrown this way and that way in an attempt to sit comfortably without being in each other's way.

She laughed at the sight of them.

Joe turned to look at his mother.

She smiled and said "lazy boys. Is this always what you do on your days off" she asked.

"Pretty much" Colby said from his spot on the couch.

Patricia laughed again.

"What would you boys like for lunch?"She asked them.

"Anything's fine mama" Joe told her.

"Omelette ok?" she asked.

"Sounds great" they all said in unison.

"Oh you boys" she laughed.

When Patricia had finished making lunch, she called the boys into the kitchen.

"Lunch is ready boys".

"But ma, the game is on" Joe called out.

"I didn't let you eat off your lap when you were younger; I don't intent to allow it now. So...lunch in ready boys" she repeated.

All three men made their way into the kitchen.

They sat at the table and began to eat as Patricia went to go and straighten up the living room.

"Dude, you got told by your mom" Colby said laughing which made Jon nearly choke on his food in laughter as well.

"Fuck you both" Joe whispered.

"Oh my god, this is the best omelette I've ever had. It's so light and fluffy" Colby said closing his eyes as he enjoyed the food.

"When we go back on the road, can your mom come with us? She can be our cook" Colby said smiling.

Joe chuckled as he continued to eat.

Once they had finished their lunch, Patricia walked into the kitchen and sat at the table while the boys done the washing and drying up.

"Would you boys be up for a trip to the supermarket with me? I thought I bought enough food before you came but I didn't realise how well you can all eat" she smiled.

"Sure mama" Joe answered.

Jon and Colby glanced at each other.

Joe noticed it.

"Hey, none of your crazy antics you understand. You'll embarrass my mom" Joe said pointing at them.

"Oh leave them Joe, its fine. What trouble could they possibly get into while grocery shopping" she asked innocently.

Jon and Colby smiled at the memories of their shopping trips.

"The last time I went grocery shopping with these two boneheads, they ended up fighting with French stick and rein acting Highlander in the middle of an isle" Joe told her matter of factly.

Patricia waved him off "pfft, they're just having fun" she told her son.

"You don't stop having fun because you get old, you get old because you stop having fun" she told her son.

"Why do you think I'm so good for my age?" she asked. "A little fun never hurt anyone" she said smiling.

Joe smiled back but still glared at his two smiling friends.

Patricia walked to the car holding onto Joe's arm as they watched Jon and Colby try to get each other in a headlock waiting by the car.

"Knock it off you two" Joe called to his friends.

They both stopped and looked up at him.

"You're so boring. You see how he treats us?" Colby directed to Patricia smiling.

Patricia laughed. "Leave them Joe, it's their time off. Let them play" she said getting into the car.

"Yeah Joe, let us play" Jon said grinning at his friend.

Joe rolled his eyes at his childish friends as he got into the driver's seat and drove into town.

* * *

They arrived at the store and Joe went to get a shopping cart leaving his friends with his mother.

"If you see anything you want while were in the store boys, just pop it in the cart" she told them with a smile.

Joe came back soon after and they all walked inside, Jon and Colby walking in front.

"Did they behave while I was gone?" he asked his mother.

"They're not children Joe. They're just having a good time. Let them be" she told her son, wrapping her arm around his as they walked down the first isle.

"Ok so we need fresh tomatoes, onions, bananas, apples, pears, oranges and melon" Patricia read off of her list.

While she stood by the cart, the boys went off and collected said items off of the list.

"I should keep you boys at the house, you get things done so quickly" she said chuckling.

Next, they headed to get fresh bread.

Joe turned to look at his friends when he saw them eye up the French stick. "Don't even THINK about it" he told them both pointing at them.

They lowered their heads in boredom.

"I thought he said to treat this like a holiday. All he's done since we've been here is bark orders" Jon mumbled to Colby who nodded in agreement.

"I say we have our fun anyway" Colby said with a devilish grin.

They both held back when Joe walked slightly in front with Patricia and when he wasn't looking, they ran around the corner out of sight.

"Is this bread ok for you boys?" Patricia asked showing Joe a loaf of freshly cooked bread.

"Yeah that's fine mama. You boys ok with..." Joe stopped when he turned and saw that his friends were no longer behind them.

"Dammit" he growled.

"What's wrong baby?" Patricia asked turning around.

"Oh, they must have gone to find some food that they want" she said sweetly.

"No, they haven't. Give it time. They'll make themselves known" Joe said frustrated.

"You act like a father to two small boys" Patricia laughed.

"Living with them two, I feel like a father. I'm starting to get grey hair" he told her making her burst into laughter.

"Oh Joe, you do make your mama laugh" she said placing a hand on his cheek.

As Joe and his mother went down the various isles, Joe heard the faint sounds of someone running.

He turned to look and narrowed his eyes.

Standing by the end of the fresh meat isle, was Colby...holding what looked like a kids bow and arrow.

He then saw Colby crouch down and walk slowly toward another isle.

"What ya looking at baby" Patricia asked her son.

He pointed in the direction he just saw Colby in and they both made their way to that isle.

Just as they were about to turn they found Jon and Colby standing in the canned goods isle.

They were both facing each other, a blank expression on their faces.

"You're going DOWN Lopez" Jon growled as he aimed his Nerf Elite Rhino Strike Blaster at his friend.

"Not if I take you down first Good" Colby replied aiming his Nerf Elite Mega Blaster at his friend.

Patricia smiled at the boys.

This time off was good for them. They could be free and act young again, not have to be serious all the time.

Joe rolled his eyes and folded his arms as he watched his friends face off against one another.

Both men aimed at each other and fired. Both men got hit by the projectiles.

They both slowly began to fall to the floor and landed in slow motion playing dead.

"Whhhhhy?" Colby asked with a strained voice raising his hand slightly.

"It's so dark" Jon moaned.

Both men then 'died' dramatically.

"Have you two finished?" Joe asked from where he stood.

Both men slowly moved their heads to be able to see him.

They then flew to their feet and pointed their weapons at him.

"Patricia...you might wanna cover your eyes" Colby told her "this won't be pretty" he added as himself and Jon got nearer and nearer to her son.

She laughed and covered her eyes with her hand but she peeked through her fingers.

"Don't" Joe told them both sternly.

"I'm warning you" he said holding up his hand.

They continued to move forward.

"I mean it. You fire those things at me and I swear to..." Joe was cut off as the boys fired all the ammo they had on their person at their friend.

Patricia laughed as the projectiles fell at her and her son's feet.

Jon and Colby wailed with laughter as Joe stood there frozen.

"You just wait. You made a HUGE mistake" Joe said as he took hold of the shopping cart and walked off, his mother following him still laughing.

Jon and Colby put the toys back on the shelf and caught up to their friend and his mother to finish the shopping.

When they got to the candy section, Jon and Colby began grabbing bags of sweets and chucking them in.

"Wow, what are you doing?" Joe asked taking the bags of sweets back out.

"What's it look like? Were buying some candy" Jon told him.

"No you're not" he told them.

Colby pulled out his wallet and handed twenty dollars to Patricia.

"I've paid for it, so therefore, I'm buying it" Colby told his friend grinning.

Jon and Colby walked ahead as they made their way to the checkout.

"I'm sorry about those two" Joe said to his mother.

"I already told you, its fine. You need to stop being so on edge and tightly wound. Enjoy yourself. Enjoy your time off with your friends. You've moped around this whole trip yet look at them" she said pointing to her son's friends.

"They haven't stopped laughing. Laughter is good for the soul" she told her son.

Joe let her words sink in.

He had been pretty grumpy.

He was so used to having to act a certain way while touring with WWE that on their days off, he struggled to get out of that mindset.

He followed his mother and pushed the cart up to the check out.

Once the items were bagged and paid for, the three men carried them to the car.

They drove back to the A'noai household and carried the groceries into the kitchen.

Jon and Colby went and sat in the living room. They didn't know where to put the shopping so thought it'd be best to let Joe and his mother do it.

While he helped his mother, a plan for revenge on his two friends and their earlier attack played on his mind. He turned to look at them.

After a few moments, an evil smile spread across his face.

* * *

 **Review people...for the love of GOD review :)**


	32. Mommie Dearest P2

**Mommie Dearest P2**

Joe and Colby stared at their friend.

"That was your mom?" Colby asked.

Jon didn't say anything...he didn't need to.

"How longs it been since you've seen her?" Joe asked his friend.

"Fifteen years" Jon mumbled as he sat up on the couch.

He ran his hand over his face and sighed.

"What do you think she wanted?" Colby asked.

"I don't know, and I don't wanna know" Jon told them.

"She seemed pretty pissed that you wouldn't talk to her" Colby said.

"Pretty pissed in general is the more accurate term" Jon said looking at his friends briefly before looking anywhere but at them.

"What happened man?" Joe asked.

Jon turned and looked at him "you saw what happened. She wanted to talk, I didn't" Jon replied simply.

"No, not tonight; back then. What happened to you when you were a kid? What drove you and your mom apart" Joe asked.

Both men watched as Jon visibly cringed in his seat and shook his head.

"It's a long story" Jon mumbled.

"We got all night" Joe retorted.

He and Colby then took a seat. They wouldn't let Jon close himself off and hide how he felt behind those brick walls they knew he had up.

"I don't know where to start" Jon said sadly.

"What's the first thing you remember not being right when you were a kid?" Joe asked.

"Not feeling loved" Jon blurted out before thinking.

Colby shook his head sadly, he felt like he'd taken his childhood for granted and here was Jon who probably didn't even have a childhood.

"I've never talked about any of this before" Jon said shaking his head.

"You know you can trust us with what you tell us right?" Colby asked trying to reassure his friend.

"I know that" Jon said with a nod.

He coughed and then cleared his throat.

"I guess it started when I was first born..." he started. Colby and Joe sat quiet and let their friend talk.

"My mom has always said how I was a mistake" he told them.

"My dad was arrested for something to do with drugs while she was pregnant with me. I've never met the guy. I don't even know his name" Jon snorted shaking his head slowly.

"As far as I know, my mother's always been an alcoholic. She started using the heavier stuff when I got into my teens" he said.

"She had a new boyfriend every week. They'd always use her for different stuff. Money, a place to stay, sex" he mumbled.

"I was always told to stay in my room if that's what you can call it. I had a small bed and a broken cabinet to my name" he explained.

"When they'd had enough of her, they'd leave and I always got the short end of the straw. She'd scream and shout that it was my fault that they'd left. That I was worthless and useless" .

"She'd hit me and throw things at me. I remember being ten years old, my tenth birthday, sitting in an A and E by myself holding a tea towel to my face where she'd thrown a glass at me. Split my eyebrow open" he told them.

"She let her boyfriends hit me and rough me up. They'd join in with the verbal assaults too" he added.

"Did they ever...do stuff...to you?" Joe asked terrified of the answer he might get.

Jon was quiet for a moment and it made Joe and Colby's heart rate erratic.

"They tried" Jon said sadly.

Colby felt the bile rise in his throat. What kind of mother did this to their own child?

"I always fought back" Jon nodded.

"She'd make me miss school because she or one of her boyfriends had roughed me up a bit too much and she didn't want the teachers seeing it. She'd always say that I deserved it" he snorted.

"I don't see myself as a bad person" he said. "I just see myself as a good person living in a bad world" he added.

"Was I a good kid? Yeah, I was. Did I deserve what happened to me...no I didn't" he told them.

"No matter what, she always got her way".

"She sold pretty much everything we had. She's try and sell the clothes off my back if I weren't wearing them".

"I had no other family so I couldn't talk to anyone or get away from it. We never did anything together. We never celebrated Christmas, never had a tree or presents. I stopped getting birthday presents from her when I was three years old" he told his friends.

"When I was sixteen I ran away from home. I'd finally had enough and wanted to get away. She called the cops; they found me sitting in a bus shelter and took me home even when I begged them not too" he told them.

"I got the shit kicked outta me for that one" he sighed.

"Finally I managed to get away. I found a wrestling company in my area and started working for them, setting up the ring and stuff. They let me travel with them and I didn't see her for nearly three years" he explained.

"I was back in Ohio for a few weeks when I was nineteen for a show. She saw me and her and her boyfriend followed me. When I refused to give them money or go back with her, her boyfriend pulled out a knife" he told them.

Joe sat back in his seat with a sad sigh. This was a lot to take in, in one day.

"We ended up having a fight and her boyfriend stabbed me in the back. She actually let her boyfriend stab me. It was her idea I was told later in court" he said.

"I spent three weeks in a coma on a ventilator and she got off scott free".

Colby couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't know Jon had been stabbed and had nearly died.

"When I came too, the doctors said it had been touch and go for me before I went into surgery. I had no one so I'd sit in the hospital bed on my own all day everyday for two weeks.

"Guy got twelve years for attempted murder" he told them.

"When I got better I said I'd never go back into that part of Ohio ever again so I wouldn't have to see her. I guess she found me anyway" she sadly chuckled.

He'd had enough of talking about his past. His two friends knew there were more horror stories from his past but they weren't going to force them out of him.

He looked exhausted.

"I don't know what to say" Joe said gobsmacked.

"I'm...I'm sorry" Colby said, also not knowing what to say.

"You don't need to say anything. It's in the past" Jon said sending them a smile trying to lighten the mood.

Jon stood up and went to the bathroom leaving his two friends to digest all of what he had just told them.

"Jesus Christ" Joe said aloud.

"I know" Colby agreed.

"No wonder he was so terrified when he saw her" Joe added.

"I better go call Paul. He told me to call him as soon as Jon said what was wrong" Colby said standing up and walking into the bedroom.

Colby pressed his thumb to Pauls name and lifted his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Paul answered after a few rings.

"Its Colby" he told his boss.

"Did he tell you what happened?" Paul asked the younger man.

"Yeah; the woman bothering him was his mom. She did awful shit to him when he was younger and seeing her brought it all back, that's why he freaked out" Colby told him.

"Is she a threat?" Paul asked simply.

"A big one" Colby replied.

"Alright, send me a description of her and I'll have them check the security footage. If we can get a good shot of her face then we can show it to the security at the upcoming events and have her escorted away from the building" Paul told Colby.

"Is he ok?" their boss added.

"No. But he will be" Colby said hoping he was right.

When he got off the phone to his boss, he walked back into the living area.

Jon was standing wrapped awkwardly in an embrace from Joe.

"Sorry man, just had to do it" Joe said once he'd released his friend, patting his arm before walking to the bedroom.

Colby walked over to Jon.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I will be" Jon said.

"If you ever need to...ya know...talk, or anything. We're here for you" Colby told his friend.

"Thanks" Jon said with a small sincere smile.

Colby then walked forward and wrapped his arms around his friend.

Jon stood awkwardly; affection was something he was void to.

Still, he let Colby get it out of his system.

Colby gave one more squeeze before releasing his friend and walking away, giving Jon some space.

Jon sat down on the couch and couldn't help the smile that etched his features.

Through all the negatives of his childhood and not having much to show from his past...he had a huge amount to show for his current state and future.

He had friends. Brother's. A Family.


	33. Sunburn

**Sunburn**

It was hot!

Blistering hot!

Ball burning hot!

The boys had been walking around their apartment in just shorts so they didn't overheat for the past two days.

They'd been out that morning and bought a fan for each of their rooms and two for the living room to try and get some cool air in the hotbox apartment.

It didn't help that they hadn't slept the night before because their annoying neighbors dog Killer was barking all night again so they were all agitated.

Joe was laying on a sun lounger in the garden smothered in baby oil catching some rays while holding an ice cold beer.

Jon was sat in the living room with a pitcher of ice water nursing a headache from hell from lack of sleep.

Colby was laying on the tiled floor because it was keeping him cool.

Both men were dozing in and out of sleep when they heard a strangled cry from the garden.

Colby lazily moved his head round to see in the garden. He saw Joe standing with his arms raised outwards.

"Did a bee sting you" he asked with a chuckle.

"Agghhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Joe said as he began to walk toward the door.

Colby watched him and sat up when he saw the pained expression on his friends face.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Joe ignored him as he walked into the living room.

He squinted in agony as he looked around the room. It was at that moment that he saw the pitched of ice water Jon was holding.

He hobbled over to him and took it out of his friends hands.

"Hey...get your own thief" Jon said as he lazily tried to snatch it back.

Joe eyed the water and then without any more hesitation poured the entire pitcher over himself.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Colby yelled.

Jon shot up and looked at his now soaking wet friend.

"THE CARPET" he yelled.

Joe ignored both of them as he let out a long reliving sigh.

"Ok dude, open your mouth and speak. What are you doing?" Colby asked folding his arms.

"The sun" Joe croaked out.

"Yes...its in the sky" Jon said agitated.

"No asshole...I'm burnt" Joe said gritting his teeth.

Both men walked forward and squinted when they saw how red their friends skin was.

"Ooohh, that must hurt" Colby said smirking.

"Why the hell didn't you come in earlier?" Jon asked.

"I fell asleep" Joe replied loudly.

"That damn dog wouldn't stop barking last night and I fell asleep out there. Why didn't one of you wake me up?" he asked.

"We didn't know you were asleep. We were catching some shut eye ourselves until your girlish screams tore us from our slumber" Jon told his friend.

Joe glared at his friend.

He then hissed in pain as he tried to lower his arms but his skin was so burnt and tight that he felt like ti was going to rip open.

"I'm in serious pain here. Do something" he told his friends.

"Like what?" Jon asked.

"Find something to put on it. I need to cool down, I feel like I'm burning" Joe said frowning in pain.

"Technically you are" Jon said smiling.

When Joe sent him a death glare, Jon held his hands up in surrender and went with Colby to look for something to help with his sunburn.

After searching the medicine cabinet and coming up empty, they went to the fridge to look for something cold.

"Ah-ha" Colby said in triumph while holding a large tub of Greek yogurt.

"Now is NOT the time to be stuffing your face" Joe yelled from his spot in the living room.

"No moron, its for the sunburn, Apparently yogurt is supposed to really help cool down the burn it leaves and helps to loosen the skin and prevent blisters and pealing" he explained.

Colby went into the living room and held it out for Joe to take.

He reached forward for it but couldn't get to it. He could barley raise his arms.

"I can't" he said pitifully.

"Can you guys help me?" he asked.

They both just stared at him.

"Please" he begged.

"Ughh...fine" Colby said as he marched into the bathroom.

"JON GET YOUR ASS IN HERE" Colby yelled after his friend.

Jon walked into the bathroom and looked at his friend.

"You're not leaving me to do this on my own. Swallow your pride and take a handful" Colby said holding out the tub of yogurt.

Jon was about to protest but the look Colby gave made him roll his eyes and plummet his hand into the tub.

"Ewwwwww" he moaned as he pulled his hand out.

"C'MON JOE" he yelled as they waited for their friend.

"I'm coming" Joe said as he waddled into the bathroom.

He slowly walked over to the tub and slowly and painfully got in to protect the floor.

Jon and Colby sighed as they lent in and began spreading yogurt over their friend.

Joe hissed at the contact on his sensitive skin.

"If I had to picture EVER spreading yogurt on someone...this was not it" Jon said angrily.

"It would be on a hot chick and then I'd lick it off her...not be spreading it all over you" he added glaring at Joe who moaned in pain but also relief.

"Ohhh, that feels goooooood" he moaned when Colby spread it on his arms.

"Stop it" Colby said stopping momentarily.

"This is weird and awkward enough without you making those noises" he told his friend who just nodded sheepishly.

Once they had spread his entire body they stood back and looked at their friend.

"You look stupid" Jon mumbled as he rinsed off his hands.

He was about to walk out of the room before Joe called him back in.

"What" he snapped.

"Just...thanks man" Joe said with a small smile.

"Yeah don't mention it...EVER" Jon said before walking back into the living room mumbling under his breath.


	34. Pox

**I was laughing so much writing this chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :-)**

* * *

 **Pox**

Colby was so happy to finally be feeling better.

Over the last week or so, he'd had a cold and it felt like he was dying. He'd been running hot and cold, had a stuffy nose, loss of appetite.

But FINALLY...he was back to his old self and ready to stuff his face with as much junk food as he could.

He walked into the kitchen and found Jon and Joe talking to each other.

"Oh look, its awoken" Jon scoffed while eating his cereal.

Joe looked over to Colby and smiled. "Feeling better dude?" he asked.

Colby nodded and replied with a "yep".

He walked to the cupboard and reached up to take a bowel for his cereal.

That's when Jon noticed it.

A rash on Colby's back just poking out from under his vest.

He dropped his spoon into his bowel with a loud clunk and stared at his friend.

Joe looked at Jon and wondered what had his friend so shaken. "What's wrong man?" he asked.

"His back...look at his back" Jon said pointing at Colby.

Joe frowned but did as his friend had said. He looked at Colby's back and noticed it too.

He quickly put his toast on his plate and began to back away from his friend as did Jon.

Colby turned and found his friends slowly backtracking into the living room.

"What are you idiot's doing?" he asked through a mouth full of food.

"You have a...you have a rash on your back?" Jon said.

Colby looked over his shoulder and began turning in circles like a dog chasing it's tail trying to see what his friend was talking about.

He went to walk over to them but they raised their hands to make him stop in his tracks.

"STAY BACK" Jon yelled.

"What...are you guys serious? Why can't I..." and he began to move forward again.

"NOOO" both his friends shouted in unison.

Colby jumped at thier yelling and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"We don't know what's wrong with you and we don't wanna catch it too" Joe said looking at his friend in disgust.

"You're looking at me like I have the plague" he told Joe, offended by the look he was giving him.

"Who's to say it's not the plague? We don't know and until we do...you just keep your distance" Jon said as he covered his mouth and nose with the bottom of his shirt.

Colby looked at his friend as though he had three heads.

"Is that necessary?" Colby asked pointing at Jon.

"It could be airborne" Jon replied taking another step back.

"Well you can't stand over there all day and I'm not standing here all day" Colby told them.

Joe looked to Jon.

"Should we take him to a hospital?" he asked.

"And spread his sickness to mankind?...No; We'll get the doctor to come here" Jon said taking his phone out of his back pocket.

He slowly backtracked his way to the garden door and opened it before closing it quickly behind him.

Only then did he lower his shirt from his face.

"You guy's are totally over reacting" Colby said scratching at the back of his arm.

Joe frowned and told his friend to turn around.

When Colby did, Joe yelped in horror and ran out to the garden to stand with Jon.

Colby walked over to the garden door and tried to open it but his friends overpowered him and managed to keep it shut.

"Why did you run away from me for?" he asked Joe a little hurt.

"There are more of them man...the rash. You're covered in red spots" he shouted through the glass.

"Did you sleep on an ants nest?" Jon asked his friend.

When Colby gave him a _'that's a stupid question'_ look, Jon shook his head and said "just thought I'd ask".

"What did the doctor say?" Colby asked as he scratched at his leg.

"He said he'd be here as soon as he could. Told us to stay away from you until he got here" Jon shouted through the glass.

"Cool, I get the TV to myself" Colby said smirking before walking off into the living room.

"Goddamit" Jon groaned.

Joe looked at his friend, a questioning look on his face.

"He's in there...were out here. It could be hours before the doc gets here and were stuck out here. No food, water...no bathroom" he said frustrated.

Nearly an hour had gone past and Jon was getting agitated. He hadn't had a coffee yet and he was starting to get twitchy.

"Relax man. The doc will be here before you know it" Joe said trying to relax his friend.

"I can't relax. I've had no coffee yet, I didn't get to finish my breakfast and that asshole has taken the apartment to himself while he holds us hostage with whatever it is he's got" Jon said as he stood up and began pacing.

Joe sighed and lent back in his chair as he and Jon continued to wait for the doctor to arrive.

Some time later, they were both talking to each other when they saw Colby crawling on the floor towards the door.

He reached up to the handle and both men sprang to life and held it closed.

"Pleeease" he moaned.

"I think I'm dying" he said almost crying.

"All the more reason for you to stay in there then" Jon said looking at his friend who was scratching at himself.

Colby started to freak out on the floor.

"Oh my god...I'm so itchy. Did one of you put itching powder in my bed?" he asked as he continued to scratch at his body.

Joe squinted as he looked at his fallen friend before realisation hit him. Sighing out an "ooohhh" he looked down at Colby and smiled.

He looked to Jon and said that it was ok to open the door.

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" Jon yelled as he re-covered his mouth with the bottom of his shirt.

"I know what's wrong with him" Joe said as he knelt down next to his fallen friend.

"What is it?" Jon asked him.

"Our little brother...has chickenpox" Joe said chuckling at Colby who was swaying from side to side on the floor trying to scratch his back.

"It hurts" Colby whined.

"Well of course it does" Joe laughed.

He smacked at Colby's hand when he noticed how he kept scratching at his body.

"Stop scratching, you'll give yourself scars" he told him as he smacked his hand away again.

Colby ignored his warning and continued to scratch at his body.

"Alright...you leave me NO choice" Joe said as he walked into the apartment and over to the coat cupboard.

Jon looked down at his friend and was chuckling.

"You look like a fish out of water flopping around down there" he laughed while Colby continued to scratch.

Joe walked back over shortly after with some gloves, some bandages and a roll of their wrestling tape.

"Hold him down" Joe instructed to Jon.

Jon looked down at Colby and groaned. He didn't want to touch him with those things on his body.

"Wait" Joe said stopping his friend..."have you had chickenpox?" he asked.

Jon nodded and Joe told him to get down and hold Colby still.

"What are you doing?" Colby asked trying to scurry away.

"It's for your own good dude" Joe said as he forced a glove onto Colby's hand.

"NO...I NEED TO SCRATCH" he cried but Joe continued what he was doing.

After getting the glove on, Joe wrapped his friends hand in bandages and secured it on with wrestling tape.

"One down, one to go" he said as he moved to his friends other hand.

"NO" Colby yelled as he thrashed about to try and get away from his friends.

Amidst the chaos, he managed to accidentally smack Jon on the face to which his friend hooked two fingers in his nose and pull up causing Colby to whimper in pain but snort and breathe funny which made Jon burst into laughter.

"Keep STILL" Joe shouted as he finished sticking the tape to his friends hand.

When he'd finished, both men stood and watched as Colby tried to scratch but his now padded hands had no effect.

"NO...NO...NOOOOO" he cried as he began to flop around more so thean ever on the floor.

Jon had tears streaming down his face at his friends behaviour.

Joe turned toward the living room when he heard a knock on the front door.

He jogged over to it and pulled it open.

"Hi Doctor Lesh. C'mon in. He's through there" Joe said pointing to Colby who was still wiggling on the floor.

"Oh my" Doctor Lesh said as he knelt down to inspect his patient.

"Help...it itches" Colby moaned.

After a quick examination Doctor Lesh nodded his head.

"I'm sure it does. Tell me...have you had chickenpox before?" he asked.

Colby shook his head _'no'_.

"Well, you have them now" the doctor said patting Colby on the shoulder.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of Calamine Lotion and some padded gloves.

"Now, I want you to dab some of this on each spot and wear these to stop from itching. You'll scar if you don't. Your friends will help get the lotion on the more difficult areas like your back and what not...wont you boys?" the Doctor said while turning to look at Joe and Jon.

"Yes Sir" Joe said nodding.

"Wonderful" he said before standing.

"He should be fine in a week or two. The itching should calm down over the next few days" he told both Joe and Jon.

"DAYS?" Colby yelled..."I CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS FOR DAYS...IT ITCHES...IT ITCHES BAD AND YOU WONT LET ME SCTRATCH...IT'S LIKE THE PAIN OF A THOUSAND ITCHES AND YOU WONT LET ME SCRAAAAATCH" he said as he burst into tears.

The doctor looked at Colby flabbergasted.

"Is he always this...does he always overreact like this?" he asked the man's friends.

They both nodded.

"You have my pity" the doctor added before Joe showed him out.

Jon just stood over his friend smiling.

"Alright soldier, on your feet" Jon said bending down to help his friend stand.

Colby could barley hold himself up through the pain and the urge and desire the scratch himself.

He lent back against Jon who had to support his friends weight.

Jon waited for Joe to walk back over to help get their friend into his bathroom so they could apply his lotion.

As he waited for Joe, he felt Colby start to rub himself up against him in an attempt to scratch his back.

Colby then let out a contented "ooooooh" which made Jon frown in disgust and hold his friend at arms length.

"For gods sake, get some self control man" Jon told Colby who whimpered at the loss of contact.

Joe walked over to them and picked up the lotion and scratch mittens off of the floor.

They guided Colby into the bathroom, momentarily having to stop when he tried to lean up against furniture to scratch himself.

"God, you're like a dog marking its territory" Jon moaned as he continued to guide Colby into his bathroom.

Once inside, Joe helped take off Colby's vest then proceeded to pull down the man's shorts leaving him in only his boxers.

"Now; a few rules. No rubbing up on us...I will hit you if I have to. No scratching of ANY kind. Don't stare at us while we apply the lotion...and you do your...bits...yourself" Jon said with his arms folded a stern look on his face.

"Ok...Ok" Colby said nodding franticly.

Both men grabbed some cotton buds and proceeded to dab on the lotion to each of the many spots that littered Colby's body.

"Ohhhh mmyyyyy Gooooood...that feels so goooooood" Colby moaned as the cream began to relieve his itching.

It took nearly forty minutes to apply the cream to each spot and the men looked at their friend smirking when they saw how funny he looked with bright white blotches littering his skin.

"Ok...here" Joe said handing Colby a cotton bud and the bottle of Calamine Lotion.

"Dab it on each spot" he told his friend.

"And NO scratching" he warned.

Colby nodded and his friends left the room to allow him the privacy of applying the lotion to...himself.

After thirty minutes...Colby walked out of the bathroom looking a lot less twitchy.

"Ok, here" Jon said holding out the padded gloves.

"But...ughh" Colby sighed in defeat as he walked over to Jon who put the gloves on his friend and held them in place with tape.

"Now...go and rest. We'll reapply your lotion later" he told his friend who sulked off toward the living room to lay on the sofa.

Jon turned back to Joe and both men stifled a chuckle at their friend.

* * *

 **Reviews get you more chapters :-)**


	35. Haunted House

**Halloween oneshot requested by SittingontheEdge and Cheryl24!**

 **Seeing as Halloween is my favourite night of the year, I think I will do more than one Halloween one shot. I may do a few different ones.**

 **If anyone has any ideas or requests, leave a review or PM me :-)**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Haunted House**

Halloween was at the end of the week and Colby couldn't be more excited.

"I love fall. The colour of the leaves on trees. The smell of winter fast approaching in the air. Halloween...ugh, Halloween, my favourite night of the year. Costumes, candy and fun" Colby said smiling.

"You're acting like a five year old again" Jon said huffing at his friend from the front seat of the car.

Joe was concentrating on driving but had managed to get the drift of the conversation.

"You don't like Halloween?" Colby asked Jon shocked.

"Well...I don't like things that make me jump and Halloween is all about that soooo...no...I don't like Halloween" Jon said.

"Didn't you ever go Trick'or'Treating as a kid?" Colby asked but regretted the question as soon as it left his mouth.

Jon's head lowered and he shook it _'no'_.

"Never been in my life" he told his friend honestly as he stared out the window next to him.

Colby felt sad for his friend. His childhood had been robbed of so many things.

After a brief hesitation, a smile spread across Colby's face.

"Well...this year all that changes. I'm going to get you an awesome outfit, were gonna go Trick'or'Treating and I'm taking you to a haunted house" Colby told him excitedly.

"Umm...No" Jon replied.

"What? Why not? C'mon...it'll be fun. We can get dressed up and we can go and get a puking amounts worth of candy and we can go to a haunted house and get scared shitless and then we can go home and watch scary movies for the rest of the night. What do you say? Joe, you in?" Colby asked.

"Sure man, sounds like fun" Joe told his friend with a smile.

"C'mon Jon. Live a little" Colby pleaded.

"It wont be the same without you. Pleeease" he begged.

"Jesus...alright...fine" Jon said agitated.

Colby smiled triumphantly.

* * *

The boys were sat in their locker room getting changed after a brutal match they'd had against Windham, Jonathan and Joseph.

Jon hissed in pain as his shoulder throbbed. He'd dislocated it after a bad landing in the match and now he was feeling the after affects of it.

Joe and Colby sent him a sympathetic glance as they watched him struggle to get his t-shirt on.

"Here" Colby offered as he helped his friend get dressed.

"Thanks" Jon mumbled when he'd got his top over his head.

As they continued to dress themselves, hey heard a knock on the door.

"Are you decent" they heard Saraya ask.

"Yeah. C'mon in" Joe called out to her.

They watched as Saraya, Brie and Nikki walked into their locker room.

"We saw the nasty fall you had. Are you ok?" Brie asked Jon who groaned as he put his leather jacket on.

"Fantastic" Jon snapped sarcastically.

He didn't mean to sound like an asshole, but he was in pain and had no patience.

"I'm sorry" he apologised when he saw the hurt look on Brie's face.

She sent him a smile and patted him on the back. "Are you going to be ok?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. Not the first time my shoulders come out. Besides, I have these two to help me" he said pointing Joe and Colby.

"Soooo...what you losers doing for Halloween?" Saraya asked as she lay down on the bench in the middle of the room.

"Going Trick'or'Treating, taking Jon to a haunted house then back to the apartment for movies while we splurge on all the candy we get" Colby said smiling.

"Cool" Saraya asked.

"Were throwing a fancy dress Halloween party" she told them.

"Sounds like fun" Joe nodded smiling.

"Well, we'll get out of your hair. Have fun and look after yourself Mister" Saraya said pointing at Jon who nodded at her.

The girls said their farewells and left the boys in the room.

"Ok, we done?" Colby asked looking at his friends.

The men picked up their bags and headed to their parked car.

Once they stored their bags in the trunk, Jon got into the back seat of car, a scowl on his face.

"Hey, that's my seat butt munch" Colby said through the window to his friend.

"I can't lean on the door" Jon replied pointing to his sore shoulder.

Colby nodded in understanding and got into the front of the car alongside Joe.

The drive to the airport was quiet.

The men were tired and sore and couldn't wait to sleep on the plane before they arrived home.

* * *

After their plane landed, the men collected their bags and made their way to their car they'd left in the car park before they'd left for Raw and SmackDown.

Once they arrived at their apartment they went straight to their rooms and to bed, too exhausted to even unpack.

The next morning, Jon awoke with a pained groan. His shoulder felt like it was on fire.

He made his way to the kitchen where Joe poured him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" Jon mumbled.

"Is it hurting bad?" his friend asked pointing to his shoulder.

Jon nodded. Joe then went into the cupboard and pulled out a box of paracetamol. He handed Jon two who swallowed them dry hoping they would relieve some of the pain he was in.

Colby walked into the kitchen shortly after a smile on his face.

"Why are you so cheery?" Joe asked.

"It's Halloween tomorrow" Colby replied as though it were obvious. "So, what are we dressing up as?" he asked excitedly.

"I'm not" Jon groaned.

"What? You have to...it's Halloween" Colby said in shock.

"Look, I agreed to go with you both, but don't push it. I'm not Trick'or'Treating and I'm not dressing up" he told them.

Colby sighed sadly.

"What a party pooper" he mumbled.

"I'm going...be happy with that" Jon said as he stood up and went to take a shower.

"Why don't we wear our wrestling outfit? We can be like a swat team" Joe told Colby.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. That way, Mr Moody in there can join in" Colby said pointing to Jon's bedroom door.

Later that afternoon, Colby had put their wrestling gear in the wash for the next day. He then went to the store and got a bucket full of candy and picked up some classic horror movies from the video store.

When he got home, he found Jon doing exercises to stretch out his sore shoulder.

"Is it feeling any better?" Colby asked his friend.

Jon nodded "it is actually. Surprised me, it usually hurts for days after" he explained.

Colby smiled and held his hands up "it's the power in the air. Cosmic forces are at work" he told his friend who laughed.

"Oh yeah, were going out in our wrestling get up tomorrow night. We can be a swat team" Colby said smiling.

Jon huffed knowing he wouldn't win the oncoming argument so he nodded in agreement. "Fine" he said.

"Did you get candy?" Joe asked when he saw Colby carry the bags into the kitchen.

"Duh...what's Halloween without candy?" he asked.

"What movies did you get" Joe said opening a lolly.

"I goooot...Halloween one and two AND H20. I got Candyman, A Nightmare On Elm Street, The Exorcist, Carrie and Hocus Pocus" Colby told him.

"Hocus Pocus, really?" Joe asked.

"Hey, its a classic" Colby said in defence.

Joe just chuckled at his friend.

* * *

Colby woke up first the next day. He'd barley slept the night before because he was too excited for their awaiting Halloween adventures.

He got out of bed and quietly went into Jon's bedroom. Upon seeing his friend still sleeping, he jumped onto his bed shouting out "GET UP SLEEPY HEAD, YOU CAN SLEEP WHNE YOU'RE DEAD" making Jon jump out of his sleep.

"What the fuck? You little asshole, get off of me" he said shoving his friend off of the bed.

Joe ran into the bedroom, fly swatter in hand looking around still half asleep.

"What happened?" he asked through half lidded eyes.

"Nothing, I just woke Jon up" Colby said smiling while eyeing the swatter.

"Can I just ask...what do you plan on doing with that? If I were a burglar, what would you do...swat me to death" he asked laughing.

Joe looked at the swatter and then looked at Colby. "Shut up...it was the first thing my hand grabbed" he said defensively.

"Good choice" Colby said laughing as his friend swung the swatter at him.

After all three men showered, they went into the kitchen to get some lunch as they'd skipped breakfast.

Joe was rummaging through the candy and Colby smacked his hand away.

"Stop eating it all, it's for the movies tonight" Colby told him.

"I was gonna have a lolly man...one lolly" Joe replied.

"That's how it starts, then before you know it, there will candy wrappers everywhere and you, sat on the floor holding your stomach groaning form too much candy intake" Colby told him matter of factly.

"Where do you come up with those ridiculous ideas?" Jon asked his friend in awe.

Nightfall came faster then they had expected and Colby and his friends got dressed into their wrestling outfits.

When Colby was satisfied with how they all looked, they headed to the local 'haunted house' the community was putting on.

"So what exactly is this place" Jon asked as they walked down the street.

"It's a house that's been decorated all cool in spider webs and other stuff and they have people dress up and jump out on you to scare you. Once you go in, the only way to get out is to complete the journey through the house" he explained.

Jon swallowed hard. People jumping out at him? He hated Halloween.

"There it iiiiiis" Colby said excitedly pointing to a creepy looking house just down the road from them.

"Isn't it a little hidden?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, where are all the other people coming to see it?" Jon asked looking around. There was no one else in the street with them.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Joe asked.

"Of coarse I'm sure" Colby replied making his way through the rusty gate to the front of the house, his friends following behind him.

Colby opened the door and smiled as he heard its creek emanate through the house.

"This is going to be so fun" he said turning to look at his friends.

"For you" Jon mumbled.

They headed inside and jumped when the front door slammed shut behind them.

"Ok, lets go" Colby said as he began to make his way further into the house.

A loud moaning could be heard coming from down the long passage way.

Jon yelped at the sudden noise and instinctively grabbed hold of Joe's arm who chose to let his friend grip onto him knowing how scared he got in situations like this.

Jon was well known for scaring himself and being scared easily. He was actually a very sensitive soul.

"I don't like this" he whispered.

Colby smiled at his friend. The house was doing it's job in scaring himself and his friends. That's what Halloween was all about.

As they made their way further down the hall, screams and moaning began to echo through the house.

"They went all out this year" Colby smiled.

Jon's grip on Joe's arm was verging on becoming painful but he still didn't say anything. He felt bad for Jon being somewhere he didn't want to be, but being the good friend Jon was, he went along for Colby.

Loud footsteps began stomping their way down the stairs and Jon spun around to see who was standing there, but there was no one.

"Aren't they cool sound effects" Colby asked his friends who chose to ignore him.

They made their way to the end of the hall but came to a dead end.

"I think were meant to go upstairs" Colby told his friends.

"I think we should go home" Jon whispered angrily.

Colby huffed and rolled his eyes but that didn't stop him making his way to the staircase.

He began to take one step at a time looking around him as he did.

"Look, the cobwebs and spiders look so real" he said pointing to a spider on the wall.

Joe yelled out loud making Jon jump hen the spider began to crawl around in its web.

"Oh fuck this, I'm outta here" Joe said as he turned and began to head back down the stairs to the front door.

He twisted it each and every way but the door wouldn't open.

He banged on it and then yelled to be let out but still it didn't open and no one came to let him out.

"They wont open the door. I told you, the only way to get out is to go through the whole house" Colby told his friend.

"You never said ANYTHING about there being real spiders" Joe shouted.

Jon jumped when a loud banging began to come from upstairs.

Joe huffed and made his way back up the stairs to where his friends stood.

"Lets get through here as quickly as possible so I can get the hell outta here" Joe said angrily.

Colby sighed and continued up the stairs.

When they got to the top, they looked around and were greeted by a fowl smell.

They covered their mouth and noses and tried not to vomit.

"Jesus, what is that?" Joe asked.

Colby looked around. This was different then any other haunted house he'd been in.

"This is a bit much seeing as this is for kids too, don't you think?" Jon asked.

They walked through the landing and jumped and let out some yells and swears as the bedroom doors began to open and close banging loudly on their own.

They then heard laughing, a growling laugh get louder and louder.

Footsteps began to make their way down the hallway where they stood.

"Fuck this" Jon said as he turned and ran down the stairs as fast as he could.

"I'm out too" Joe said as he ran to join Jon who was banging on the front door to try and get it open.

Colby huffed. "Woosies" he said as he continued his journey forward.

The doors had stopped banging and the laughing had subsided. It was now eerily quiet in the house, save for his two friends banging on the front door.

"I WANT OUT OF HERE" Jon shouted in anger when the door wouldn't open.

Colby walked past one of the rooms and looked inside but found it empty.

He made his way to another room and jumped when he found a girl hanging from the ceiling flailing about. It looked so real.

He ran out of the room and went to the next. He opened the door and saw a man laying on the floor being eaten by rats. That was where the smell had come from.

He smiled. "This place is awesome" he murmured.

Jon began to get angry. Fun house or not, he wanted out and he was being ignored.

He looked around and found a chair sitting against the wall.

He picked it up and walked toward the window with it.

"Don't do anything rash" Joe said looking at his friend.

"Fuck that. I want out" he said as he swung the chair toward the window.

The glass smashed and Jon smiled relieved.

"There...now we can go home" he said as he began to climb out of the window.

"DIPSHIT...MOVE IT...WERE LEAVING" Joe shouted up the stairs.

When he got reply, he began to worry.

He went over to the broken window and looked out at Jon.

"We need to find Colby. I called him and he didn't answer" he told his friend.

Jon just shook his head. "No way, no how am I going back in there" he said lighting a cigarette to relieve his tension.

Joe huffed.

Colby looked in another room but it was empty. Just as he was about to continue his journey, he felt someone shove him.

He turned around but found no one there.

He chuckled nervously.

"Cooolby...come and play" he heard a woman's voice call.

He looked around him. How did they know his name.

"Come on Colby...it'll be fuuuun" the last word was said with a growl.

Colby had heard enough. He ran down the stairs and yelled out for his friends.

Joe stuck his head in through the window and called to his spooked friend.

Colby ran to the window and scurried out as fast as he could when he heard a gravely laugh echo behind him.

"What the fuck?" he asked looking behind him.

"I know it's supposed to be scary but that was a bit much" he said holding his hand over his chest feeling his heart pounding.

"Don't you ever take me to one of those houses again Lopez...EVER" Jon shouted at his friend.

"HEY...WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" a voice called out to them making them jump.

A police officer was stood next to his car shining a flash light on them.

"Were just here for the Halloween House officer" Joe told them.

The officer nodded.

"THE HALLOWEEN HOUSE, IS OVER THERE" he said pointing to a house at the end of the street.

The three men looked to where he was pointing and could see a line of people waiting outside and children laughing.

The three men looked at each other and then back to the house they had just escaped from.

They ran away from it as fast as they could, not stopping to look behind them.

* * *

 **Reviews are better then DIAMONDS!**


	36. Boyfriend

**I know I know...I've been gone for ages ( _shields face as things are thrown and comments are made_ ). Life has been hectic latley and I've only just been able to write.**

 **I plan to update reguarly again every few days.**

 **Feel free to leave a request for a oneshot in a review or PM.**

 **This chapter was requsted by SamA18.**

 **Well...after all this time...Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Boyfriend**

"Soooo...how's life?" Clara asked down the phone.

"Eghh...can't complain. You been watching us on the TV?" Jon asked her.

Clara Stephenson. She and Jon had known each other since childhood and he saw her as a sister.

"I have. Some nasty bumps you been taking lately. You need to look after yourself more" she said worried for his safety.

"I'm fine, no need to worry about me" he reassured her.

"You're like my big brother, of course I'm going to worry" she chuckled.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Jon asked.

"Just the usual, college, work, going out with friends" she told him.

"Anything new happen? I have a boring life so I have to live vicariously through you" he told her making her laugh.

"Actually, there is something I've been meaning to tell you" she said.

He waited silently for her to explain.

"I...have got myself a boyfriend" she said, he could hear the smile down the phone.

"A boyfriend huh?" he asked flatly.

"Don't be like thaaaat" she said laughing.

"Like what? I'm not being like anything. I was simply repeating your statement" he told her.

"You're being all Jon" she explained.

"I AM Jon" he answered.

"You know what I mean. Whenever you hear something you don't like, you go all quiet and you get all short tempered and you answer with really big words that were all shocked you know" she told him.

He was silent down the phone.

Clara was one of the only people in Jon's life that he deeply cared for. She was his shoulder to cry on when they were younger. She helped him through a lot of tough times in the past.

"So...do I get to meet this new guy?" he asked her ignoring her previous comments.

"Well that depends" she replied.

"On what?" he asked her.

"On whether you're going to try and rip his head off before you've actually spoken to him" she said.

"Ughh, you think so much of me...thanks" he dead panned.

"I'm serious. Please just give him a chance. He's a really nice guy" she said trying to convince him to behave.

He was quiet.

"Ughh, put Joe or Colby on the phone" she demanded.

Without hesitation, he walked over to Joe and nudged him handing him his phone.

Jon just stood on the spot, a look of deep thought on his face.

Joe frowned when he took the phone and saw his friend acting weird.

"Hello?" he said to the person on the phone.

"Joe?" Clara asked.

"Oh hey baby girl, what's up?" he asked.

He and Colby had met Clara a few times and had fallen in love. She was a small timid girl and beautiful in every way. A few years younger then all of them. She was a sweet kid and they all cared for her deeply.

"Is he standing on the spot? A look of solid concentration on his face?" she asked.

"Yeah, with a small death glare, why?" Joe replied.

"I told Jon that I got my first boyfriend and now he's freaking out" she sighed.

Joe stood and walked to his friend. He clicked his fingers in front on Jon's face but he didn't blink or budge.

"It's like he's frozen in time" he said waving his hand in front of his friends face.

"He'll snap out of it in time" she laughed.

"So, you said you got yourself a boyfriend huh?" Joe said with a chuckle.

"Little rabbit's got herself a boyfriend?" Colby asked picking up on what Joe had asked.

"Is that Colby? Tell him I said hi" Clara told Joe.

"She says hi" Joe relayed the info.

"I was planning on coming for a visit to see you guys but I don't know if I should now" Clara said feeling dejected.

"Why? Because of Jon? Don't worry. We'll get through to him. Come down, bring your new friend and we'll make sure it all goes smoothly" Joe told her.

"Ok. I'll be down in a few days. Tell Jon I said bye. Love you guys" she said before hanging up.

Colby was standing in front of Jon staring at him oddly.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked Joe.

"Clara told him she has a boyfriend" Joe said smiling.

Colby laughed. Jon was insanely over protective of her.

"C'mon brother" Joe said taking Jon by the arm and walking him over to the sofa. If he didn't move him, Jon would be stood there all day.

"Is he ok?" Colby asked.

"Clara said he'll snap out of it when he's ready" Joe explained as he continued to watch TV.

* * *

After a few hours, Jon let out a deep sigh and began to look around the room confused.

"What time is it?" he asked his friends.

"Nearly nine" Joe said checking his watch.

"Why'd you let me sleep so long?" Jon asked stretching.

"Dude, you haven't been asleep. You've been sat like a statue since Clara told you she had a boyfriend" Joe explained.

Jon's face suddenly turned red.

"I thought I dreamt that" he huffed.

"Nope. Clara is coming for a visit in a few days and she's bringing her new boyfriend and you will behave yourself" Joe told him sternly.

"Don't tell me what I'll be doing man" Jon snapped.

"Look, she likes the guy. Think of how upset she'll be if you ruin her first relationship" Colby told his friend.

Jon thought about his friend's comment. He was right. Clara would probably stop talking to him for a while to punish him and he didn't want that.

"I'll behave" he told his friends.

They both looked at him not believing a word he said knowing he wouldn't be able to help himself.

* * *

A few days had passed and today was the day Clara was coming to visit.

Jon was being surprisingly calm which was NEVER a good sign.

They had tidied that flat ready for her arrival and now they sat and waited.

Colby and Joe were chatting away when they heard the doorbell ring.

They both looked to Jon who stood up slowly and made his way to the front door.

"Twenty bucks says the kid runs out crying within the hour" Colby whispered to Joe.

"You're on" Joe replied bumping fists with his friend.

"Joooooooon" they heard a happy girlish voice screech from the doorway.

Clara flung her arms around his shoulders and squeezed as hard as she could.

She soon let him go and took a long look at him. "You look good" she said smiling.

"I am" he said smiling back.

"Where's...um..." he asked waving his hand in the air.

"Kevin...is parking the car" she said smiling.

"You're going to love him. He's so sweet and kind. And he watches wrestling too" she said.

Jon just nodded.

"Hey baby girl" Joe said when Clara ran over to himself and Colby wrapping them into a strong embrace.

"I missed you guys" she said smiling.

It was at that moment that Colby noticed Jon turn sideways in the door way and watched as a small nerdy looking guy squeezed his way past. Jon's glare never leaving his face for a second.

Clara turned to look at his eye line and sighed.

"Jon" she called.

Jon hesitated for a moment more before looking over to Clara.

Kevin edged his way into the apartment slowly.

"Hi man" Joe said shaking his hand trying to ease the kids nerves.

"Hello" he said nervously.

"Hey" Colby said also shaking his hand.

"Hi Mr Rollins" the kid said politely.

Colby chuckled.

"It's actually Lopez but Colby's fine" Colby told him smiling.

"This is Joe" Clara said patting the larger man on the arm.

"This is Colby" she said ruffling the man's two toned hair making Kevin chuckle.

"And this...is my brother Jon" she said walking over to Jon, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Jon just stared at the boy.

"Um...hello...Sir" he said nervously holding out his hand to shake Jon's.

Jon looked down at the hand then back up to the kid.

Clara, Joe and Colby watched the interaction.

"Ten bucks says he gets him in a headlock" Joe whispered to Colby who nodded.

Jon slowly raised his hand and took a firm hold of Kevin's, shaking it slowly.

Clara released the breath she had been holding and smiled.

Jon was trying at least.

He gave Kevin's hand a quick squeeze before letting his hand drop at his side.

He stared at him for a few moments more before looking at Clara.

"How long are you staying for?" he asked her.

"Just a few hours. I got a paper to finish" she said smiling.

"You staying for dinner?" he asked her.

"Kevin, you want some dinner?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Sure" he said smiling at her briefly before glancing back to Jon who's eyes never left his face.

He was studying the kid for anything and everything.

When Clara showed Kevin into the living room Joe and Colby made their way over to their friend.

"Knock it off" Joe said as he nudged Jon's arm with his own.

"Knock what off?" Jon asked feigning innocence.

"You're sending death glares at the kid. He's probably as nervous as he could be and your staring doesn't make him feel any better" he explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jon said before walking into the living room and taking a seat on the armchair.

Colby and Joe knew what was coming. Better to get it over with.

"Hey Clara, wanna come pick out what you and Kevin want from the pizza place" Colby called out.

Clara gave Kevin's hand a reassuring squeeze before walking over to her brothers friends.

Kevin seemed to shrink even smaller if that were possible under Jon's stare.

"So...how long have you been together?" Jon asked.

"How long?" Kevin asked.

"Did I stutter?" Jon replied.

"S...s...six months. We've been t...together for six months" Kevin told Jon.

Jon's eyes narrowed.

"He said he'd behave" Clara sighed sadly as she stood with Colby and Joe in the kitchen.

"He is" Colby said defending Jon.

"Giving my boyfriend death glares is behaving?" Clara asked annoyed.

"Hey it could be worse. He could have put him in a headlock and choked him out. So far, he's shaken his hand and is now speaking to him. I think he's handling this well" he told her smiling making her roll her eyes.

Once dinner had been ordered, Joe and Colby made small talk with Kevin to try and calm the man's nerves.

Jon didn't speak much. He was an observer.

He would watch people from afar and make his judgement on you from there.

Clara would glance over at her brother from time to time but he never once looked at her. His eyes were solidly fixed on Kevin.

The door bell rang a little while later and Clara stood up and went to go and pay for the food much to the men's distaste.

"That'll be forty five fifty" the delivery guy told her.

She handed the food to Colby behind her as she went through her purse to count out the money.

The delivery guy huffed as she counted out the correct money.

Joe and Colby prepared the dinner while Kevin turned to look at Clara counting out money in the doorway.

"Can you hurry this up? I got other deliveries to make sweetcheeks" the pizza guy snapped.

"HEY" Kevin shouted making the three men and Clara jump along with the pizza guy.

He stood up from the sofa and made his way to Clara.

"Don't talk to her like that. If you want to get paid then shut up and wait" Kevin told the guy who looked like he was about to advance on the smaller man.

It was right then that Jon stood up and made his way to the door.

"There a problem here?" he asked towering over the delivery guy.

"N...no dude. Just waiting for...um" he hesitated.

"My sister" Jon said.

"Right, your sister to count out the money" the guy said giving a nervous smile.

When Clara finished counting the money she hand over fifty dollars.

The guy took it and went to walk away but Jon clearing his throat made him turn back to them.

"Her change?" he said as though it were obvious.

The guy sighed defeated and began to count out change for Clara.

"Thank you" Clara said cheerfully when the delivery guy handed her, her change closing the door loudly in his face.

"What an ass" she said as she put her change in her purse.

Jon looked down at Kevin and then walked into the living room waiting for his food.

The group sat and ate talking amongst themselves...except Jon who still remained quiet.

* * *

"Well, we better head back. It's getting late and I have that paper to finish" Clara said as her and Kevin stood up and said their goodbyes to Joe and Colby.

Jon walked his sister to the door and bent down as she wrapped him into a hug.

"Look after yourself ok" she said with her hand on his face.

He nodded at her.

"You'll have to come for a visit again soon" he told her.

"Both of you" he added making Clara squeal and jump onto him wrapping her arms around him once more.

"I love you" she whispered into his ear.

"Love you too" he replied as she got off of him and began to walk toward the car leaving Kevin standing with Jon.

"It was nice meeting you" Kevin said holding his hand out to shake Jon's.

Jon shook the kids hand.

As Kevin was about to end the hand shake, Jon's hand gripped his.

"She likes you. I can see it. And my friends like you too. Me, from what I've seen so far, like you too. Don't make me NOT like you Kevin. You understand?" he asked sternly.

"Yes Sir" Kevin said nodding his head vigorously.

"Good" Jon said as he released the smaller man's hand.

"It's rude to keep a lady waiting" Jon said when Kevin seemed glued to the spot.

He smirked when he saw the boy trip on his own feet as he made his way to the car that his sister waited patiently in.

When he watched them drive away, he closed the door to find his friends exchanging money.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Paying up. You cost me twenty bucks" Colby huffed.

"Me? What did I do?" Jon asked.

"You didn't make him run out crying after an hour" Joe said smiling.

Jon chuckled at his friends.

They always made bets against each other.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and after struggling momentarily to unlock it, saw that Clara had messaged him.

 _ **Thank you for not killing Kevin. Love you loads big brother xxx**_

He smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket and made his way into the kitchen to get more pizza.

* * *

 **Review people...I neeeeeed them :-p**


	37. Seizure P1

**Seizure**

Jon sat in his doctors office while the man checked his blood pressure.

"Blood pressure is a little higher then usual. It should settle down once your body adapts to the new medication" the man explained while Jon nodded.

"Feeling unwell at all?" Dr Andrews asked as he took Jon's temperature.

"Nope" Jon told him.

About a week before, Dr Andrews had called Jon in for a check-up and had decided to put him on a new mood stabilizer since the one he was on wasn't having much of an affect anymore and he was becoming increasingly more short tempered and irritable.

"Well, I'm satisfied. If you start feeling unwell at all just call me or have one of your friends call me and I'll book you in straight away" he told Jon as he walked him to the door.

"Ok" Jon said simply as he walked into the waiting room where his friends sat.

They both saw him leave the doctors office and look over at them so they stood and followed him as they made their way to their parked car.

"What did he say?" Joe asked as they got into the vehicle.

"Just that all my sats were fine. My blood pressure was a little high but he said it could be me getting used to the new meds. Told me that I start to feel sick or anything to call him or to get one of you to call him and he'll book me in for an appointment" he told them.

"Ok, cool" Joe said as they made their way home.

When they got back to their apartment they began packing their bags ready to go back on the road.

They had a house show for RAW the next day and with Jon's doctors appointment it had given them limited time to get ready.

"Sorry" he mumbled as they rushed to pack their bags.

"What are you sorry for? You had to get your meds changed and the doc wanted to do a check up. Nothing to apologise for man" Joe told him reassuringly.

When they had their stuff packed up, they made sure they had their passports and made their way to their car to begin the journey to the airport.

* * *

It was the third day of their tour and Jon wasn't feeling his usual self.

He felt twitchy and irritated. He kept getting hot flushes and a loss of appetite and he would randomly get dizzy spells.

He hadn't mentioned it to Joe or Colby because he knew they would start freaking out and mother henning him to death.

If it got worse he would tell them and book an appointment with his doctor but for now he thought, he could manage it.

After having a mixed tag match against The New Day, the boys made their way to their locker room.

Jon untaped his hands and couldn't help but notice that he couldn't stop them from shaking.

He looked at them and tried as hard as he could to still them but he couldn't.

Colby saw his friend looking at his hands out of the corner of his eye. Upon further inspection, he noticed the shaking too.

He nudged Joe to get his attention and he looked toward his friend as well.

"You ok Jon?" Joe asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I think the meds is starting to kick in. My hands wont stop shaking" he explained.

Joe and Colby glanced at each other worriedly.

Colby gave Joe a subtle nod and Joe excused himself from the room.

He made his way to Paul's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he heard from inside.

He walked in and found his boss sat at his desk typing away on his laptop.

"Hey Joe, everything ok?" Paul asked when he saw the concerned look on the younger man's face.

"It's Jon" Joe told him.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked as he stood up from his place at the desk.

Joe raised a hand to still him.

"He was given some new meds and I think he might have to go and see his doc. He's getting tremors and his doctor said to go back straight away if something like this started happening" he explained.

Paul nodded. "Ok. You and Colby going with him?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"If that's ok. We don't wanna leave him on his own right now" he told his boss.

"That's understandable. Ok, take two days off but I want you all back ready for Monday Night RAW" he told Joe.

After thanking Paul, Joe made his way back to the locker room he and his friends shared.

As he made his way down the hall, he bumped into Randy.

"Sorry man" Joe said as he went to walk on.

"Thank God, Colby asked me to come find you...it's Jon" Randy said hurriedly.

Joe took of running down the hall way and burst through the door to the locker room.

Colby was knelt on the floor next to Jon sobbing.

Upon further inspection, Joe saw that Jon was having a seizure.

"Go and get help" he said to Randy behind him.

Randy took off running down the hall to the trainers office to get the doc to come and help.

Joe knelt on the floor next to his convulsing friend.

Jon's eyes were staring up at the ceiling, his head tilted back and his face red as his shoulders twitched uncontrollably.

"Jon" he said as he lay a hand on his friends shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked Colby who had tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know. He said he had a headache and he stood up to change and the next thing he's on the floor" Colby said, his sobs mixed in with Jon's panting and grunting.

"FUCK" Joe shouted when he saw blood slowly start to drip down Jon's cheek from his mouth.

He grabbed hold of Jon's face and tried to get him to focus on him.

"Jon...Jon...can you hear me?" he asked panicked by the lack of response his friend was giving.

"Jon" he tried again but to no avail.

The door to their locker room opened quickly and the trainer rushed inside.

"Let go of him" he said to Joe.

"What?" Joe asked confused.

"I need you to let go of him. You can't hold down someone who is seizing. You're holding his head. One sharp twist from him and it can break his neck" the doc said making Joe release the hold of his friend immediately.

The took out his stethoscope and listened to Jon's breathing and heart beat.

"Has he taken any drugs in the last twelve hours?" he asked.

"No" both men replied.

"Has he got any allergies" he asked them.

"No" they both replied again.

"Is he on any medication other then what we know about" he asked them.

"No...Yeah. He was given a new mood stabilizer to try. He's been taking it for about a week" Joe told him.

"Has he been acting off before this?" he asked as he watched Jon's shoulders twitch.

"His hands were shaking but that's it" Colby said.

The trainer nodded.

"Aren't you gonna help him?" Joe asked panicked at the trainers lack of help.

"When the seizure's stopped I will. Not much I can do right now. Helping him at the moment could actually make it worse" he explained.

As they knelt on the floor waiting for the seizure to stop, the door opened and Paul and Stephanie burst into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Paul demanded.

"I think he's having a negative reaction to the new medication he's been put on" the doc said.

"No shit" Paul replied.

"What are you waiting for? Help him" he demanded.

"Can't. Not until the seizure stops. He's been fitting for nearly four minutes now. Any time after five minutes and its ambulance time" he explained.

"Why's he bleeding?" Stephanie asked, hands over her mouth in shock.

"He's bit down on his tongue" the doc told her.

"Oh god" Colby sobbed.

After a few more moments, the twitches became less aggressive and Jon began to blink slightly.

"Jon...Jon?" the trainer called as he rubbed his knuckles along Jon's chest.

"Jon...can you here me?" he called again.

He was getting no response.

"Hey Jon...it's Joe. Can you here me dude?" he asked.

Joe leant over and took a hold of his friends hand.

"If you can here me, squeeze my hand. Squeeze my hand Jon" he said trying to get through to his friend.

After what felt like hours but was actually a few seconds, Jon's hand tightened around his own.

He and Colby began to hysterically smile.

"Good...well done man" Colby said patting his friends arm.

"Alright, lets just give you some oxygen" the doc said as he placed an oxygen mask on Jon's face.

He then listened to his breathing and heart rate again and nodded.

"Good. Breathing is getting stronger and his heart rate is slowing" he said aloud.

"Is he going to be ok?" Paul asked concerned.

"He should be. He needs to stop taking the new medication he was given. I want him to go to the hospital just to be on the safe side. You boy's gonna go with him?" the doc asked Joe and Colby who nodded.

Stephanie sighed in relief when she heard Jon was going to be ok. She watched as his eyes slowly closed.

"Is he allowed to sleep?" she asked the doc.

He nodded.

"We actually encourage it. Your body needs to rest after a seizure" he told them.

He briefly took off the oxygen mask and looked in Jon's mouth.

"Good, he hasn't bitten through his tongue so he wont need stitches" he said.

He reapplied the oxygen mask and then turned Jon onto his left side.

Joe frowned.

"It's the recovery position" the doc told him when he noticed his look of concern.

"Helps with breathing" he told him.

"What do we do now?" Paul asked as he knelt down and gave Jon's arm a subtle rub.

"Wait until he wakes up. He shouldn't be out for too long" he replied.

He radioed through to get an ambulance on stand by to which he was told one was already waiting.

While Paul spoke to the doc about Jon's health, the man himself began to stir.

"Jon" Colby called as he leant in closer to his friend.

"Hmm..." Jon moaned out.

"Are you ok?" Colby asked.

Jon's eyes began to open and he looked at Colby confused.

He then became more aware and tried to sit up.

"Jon...Jon, calm down" the doctor said as he tried to still him.

"It's doc Amann" he began.

"You scared us all for a moment there buddy" he said.

"The new meds your doctor gave you, made you have a seizure. You were out of it for about four minutes but you're ok now. Were gonna have you go to hospital to get checked out just to be safe and then you're gonna go home and rest for a few days ok?" he explained.

A tear escaped Jon's eye after doc Amann had finished explaining what had happened.

He then looked up to Colby and Joe who knelt next to him worriedly.

"Hey man" Joe said with a smile.

"You scared us dude" he said sadly.

Jon managed to get out a small "sorry". His throat hurt like hell.

He raised a hand to it and swallowed hard.

"Is your throat hurting?" doc Amann asked him to which he nodded.

"It's common. Gonna have a sore throat for a few days I'm afraid" he told him.

When he'd stabilised enough, Jon was put on a stretcher and wheeled towards a waiting ambulance.

A few of the guys who had heard what had happened stood by the ambulance to wish him well as they loaded him in.

"Stay with him and get him straight to his doc when you get home" Paul told Colby and Joe.

"And you..." he said standing next to Jon "look after yourself, ok" he said as he patted the man's leg reassuringly.

"Thanks for your help Randy" Colby said and Randy nodded.

"No problem. Feel better soon man" he said to Jon who gave a brief nod.

* * *

After a long wait at the hospital, Jon was seen and after some tests were run, he was discharged.

He slept in the back of the taxi the boys took from the hospital back to the hotel.

Jon was told to rest and to stop taking the new meds he was given affective immediately.

Both Joe and Colby helped him up to their shared hotel room and helped him get ready for bed.

He was confused and tired and could barley function.

Colby and Joe didn't sleep that night.

Instead they sat up and watched their friend sleep to make sure he was ok.


	38. Seizure P2

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry...I know it's been a while again. My youngest daughter turned one yesterday so I've been busy planning her party.**

 **A follow on from Seizure was requested by Guest and another installment was requested by Cheryl24 which will be titled Seizure P3.**

 **In reply to SittingontheEdge's review...My younger brother has epilepsy and regularly has seizures. I used what knowledge and experience I have from that to write the previous chapter. I hope I did it justice.**

 **Here is part 2...enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Seizure P2**

Joe sat and watched Jon's chest rise and fall slowly. Colby snored lightly from the chair next to him.

The smaller man had tried desperately to stay awake but sheer mental exhaustion had consumed the man about two hours before.

Joe was exhausted himself but he couldn't sleep. He had to make sure Jon was ok. He couldn't get the images out of his mind of his friend seizing on the locker room floor. It was single handedly the most terrifying thing he had ever seen in his life.

He would periodically go and make sure Jon was still breathing when the man became too still for Joe's liking, laying a gentle hand on his friends chest to make sure he was ok.

He fought through the tiredness. He was the bigger brother. It was his job to make sure his little brother was ok.

He was scared to go to sleep. Scared Jon might have another seizure or stop breathing or worse.

He rolled his stiff neck and tried to get comfy on the wooden chair he occupied as he continued to watch his slumbering friend.

* * *

Colby jumped out of his sleep when he felt himself begin to tip sideways off of the chair he was sat on.

He looked around momentarily confused until his eyes landed on Jon and the nights events came crashing back down like a ton of bricks.

He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat when the images flooded his mind of Jon on the floor having a full blown fit.

He turned to his left and saw Joe fighting sleep desperately trying to stay awake.

"How long was I asleep?" he whispered.

"About three and a half hours" Joe replied.

"How is he?" Colby asked.

"Sleeping like a baby" Joe said, his eyes never leaving Jon's still form.

"Go and get some sleep, I'll watch him" Colby told his friend but Joe shook his head.

"No, I'm ok" he told him.

"Your exhausted man. Jon's gonna need our help over the next few days and you cant do that if you can't stay awake. Go and sleep, I'll watch him" Colby told him reassuringly.

Joe sighed as he reluctantly nodded knowing Colby was right. He walked over to his suitcase which Paul had, had sent to them at the hotel earlier that night and took out some nightwear.

He groaned as his stiff back and legs got movement for the first time in hours.

"Call me if anything changes ok?" he asked.

Colby nodded "of course" he replied.

After getting changed Joe went and got into the single bed as Jon occupied the larger of the two.

He glanced at his sleeping friend once more before closing his eyes and joining Jon in a deep sleep.

* * *

The first thing Jon noticed when he awoke was that he was thirsty...really really thirsty. And his throat was sore and for reasons unknown, his tongue hurt.

He looked around the room, his eyes finding Colby sitting on a chair next to his bed rolling his stiff neck.

How did he get to the hotel? He remembered going to the arena, he remembered getting ready for their match but after that it was all a blur.

"Hey dipshit" he croaked out, his voice hoarse from dryness and soreness as he slowly sat himself up in the bed.

Colby jumped to his feet and made his way over to his friend.

"Hey man...how you feeling?" he asked relieved to see Jon awake.

"Thirsty" Jon replied swallowing to try and loosen up his throat.

Colby rushed off to get him some water.

He came back and handed Jon the glass and watched as he chugged most of it down.

"What the hell happened?" Jon said confused.

"You don't remember?" Colby asked.

Jon shook his head.

"I remember going to the arena. I remember getting ready for our match but after that its all...fuzzy" he told his friend.

"Ok...um...where to start. Well, we had our match. We went back to the locker room and you were acting more off then usual. Your hands kept shaking" Colby said watching Jon look down at his now still hands.

"Joe went somewhere and we stayed in the locker room. You stood up to get changed and collapsed to the floor. Randy heard me yell your name and came into the locker room to see if we were all ok, that's when you started having a seizure" he told his friend.

"I had a seizure?" Jon asked confused.

"Yeah. For nearly five minutes. Worst five minutes of my life might I add" he told his friend seriously.

"Randy went and got Joe then he went and got Doc Amann to come and check on you. Said you were having a negative reaction to the new meds Dr Andrews had put you on. He said you'd be ok but wanted you to get checked out at the hospital just to make sure you were ok. They ran some tests which were all fine. Confirmed what Doc Amann said. The new meds had a negative reaction and caused the seizure. Said you have stop taking them as of last night. Said we have to get you to Dr Andrews to get prescribed something different" he explained.

Jon nodded. He'd had a seizure. He was trying to process all of the information he'd just been told.

"Where's Joe" he asked wondering where their friend was.

Colby pointed to the bed next to them and Jon turned to look at his sleeping friend.

"He stayed up most of the night but I made him go to sleep. Guy could barley keep his head up" Colby told him.

"He stayed up all night?" Jon asked shocked.

"We both did. I fell asleep for a few hours and when I woke up I made him go to sleep. Been watching over you ever since" Colby explained.

Jon nodded.

"I don't know whether to feel grateful or creeped out by that" Jon said making Colby chuckle.

"You're the only guy I know who could just be told they had a seizure and still make jokes hours after" Colby chuckled making Jon smile.

* * *

Joe awoke when he heard soft chuckling.

He rubbed at his tired eyes and turned to see Colby sitting in the end of Jon's bed.

The thing that he noticed most though, was Jon sitting up talking to Colby.

He sat up and both men turned to look at him.

"Hey man" Jon said smiling at his tired friend.

Joe said nothing.

Instead, he walked straight over to Jon, leant on his bed and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You scared me man" he mumbled as he squeezed his friend.

Colby looked down at his lap knowing exactly how Joe felt. He then felt an arm reach out and pull him into the hug.

He wrapped his arms around his friends and breathed a sigh of relief.

Jon was ok. Weird as always...but ok.

There embrace was cut short when Joe's phone began to ring.

He ended the hug with another squeeze to Jon and went to answer his phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Joe? Vince McMahon" he heard a voice say on the other side.

"Oh hi Mr McMahon" Joe replied. Jon and Colby looked on as Joe continued to talk.

"Please, call me Vince. Paul told me what happened last night to Jon. I heard that the hospital cleared him and said he was ok?" he asked Joe.

"Ah yeah they did. Said to go to see his doc when we get home to get a different medication then the one he was on" he explained to their boss.

"I want you to bring Jon to Stanford. I want a friend of mine to take a look at him. I want to know for sure that he's ok. I can arrange a flight out to Stanford this afternoon" he told Joe who nodded but then mentally slapped himself realising his boss couldn't see him over the phone.

"Ok Sir" he said.

"Great. I'll book those flights now" Vince said.

"Can you book a hotel also? We were planning on going home so we have no where to stay" Joe told him feeling weird asking his boss to book him and his friends a place to stay.

"Nonsense. I'm not having you boys stay at a hotel after what's just happened. I'll have some guest rooms made up at my house. You boys can stay there where I can keep an eye on you all" Vince said.

Joe hesitated briefly. "Um...ok". This was one of the most uncomfortable conversations he'd ever had.

"It's settled then. See you boys in a few hours" Vince said before hanging up.

Joe ended the call and turned to look at his friends.

"Who was it?" Colby asked.

"Mr McMahon" Joe said.

Jon felt panic rise within him. "I'm fired aren't I?" he asked sadly.

"No...you're not fired. He wants a doctor friend of his to take a look at you. Just to triple check you're ok. He said were going to stay at his house" Joe told them.

"The doctors house?" Colby asked confused.

"No idiot...Vince's house" Joe said.

"Seriously?" Jon asked.

"Yeah. Said he's gonna book us all a flight to Stanford for this afternoon" Joe explained.

"We better pack then" Jon said as he went to get out of bed.

"NO" both his friends shouted at the same time.

He jumped and looked at them confused.

"You just had a seizure. You're staying in that bed until it's time to leave. We'll pack, you just rest" Joe told him sternly leaving no room for argument.

For once Jon didn't question it. He was still exhausted.

"Fine. I'm gonna catch some shut eye then. My eyelids feel like they have paper cuts" he said before laying down and pulling the duvet over his face making his friends chuckle as they went about packing their suitcases.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-D**


	39. Thanksgiving

**This chapter was requested by Leonardo the Hedgehog.**

 **I hope you enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Thanksgiving**

"OH MY GOD WOULD YOU JUST PICK ONE ALREADY" Jon shouted out to Colby while he picked at and ate French stick that sat in the shopping cart he was standing next to.

"This isn't something that can be rushed Jonathan! I have to pick the right one" Colby replied, agitated by Jon's insistence to just 'pick one and be done with it'.

Joe rolled his eyes. The three of them were at the store getting the ingredients for a thanksgiving meal which Colby insisted they get and he cook.

"Have you ever cooked a thanksgiving meal before?" Joe asked as his friend picked up a frozen turkey and eyed it suspiciously.

"No...I haven't. But there's no time like the present. It's gonna be awesome" he said smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

After ten more minutes of sorting through frozen turkey's Jon became irate.

"Colby...if you don't pick a damn turkey so we can get the rest of the stuff you need and go home, I'm going to beat you to death with said frozen turkey...and then...when the police come to question me about your untimely tragic death, I'm going to feed them that very same turkey. No turkey, no murder weapon, no conviction. You'll be an unsolved murder for many MANY years...so...pick a turkey...put it in the cart and go and get the rest of what you need" Jon said trying to stay calm.

Joe laughed as Colby huffed. Colby hesitated for too long and Jon began to walk towards him, a scowl firmly on his face.

"Ok ok...look, I picked one" Colby said placing a turkey in the cart.

Jon froze in his place. His right eye twitching in anger. Joe laughed again as he began to walk on asking Colby where they had to go to next.

"Um...we need potatoes" Colby said feeling uncomfortable under Jon's piercing glare.

It had been a few weeks since Jon had been put on a new mood stabiliser and it hadn't fully kicked in yet.

To say little things annoyed and angered him would be the understatement of the century and it seemed that all his anger and frustration was directed at Colby.

The smaller man gave a nervous smile as he followed Joe feeling Jon walk slowly behind him.

After getting potatoes, the boys headed to get fresh vegetables.

"Carrots and sweetcorn ok?" Colby asked his friends.

Joe nodded and Colby turned to look at Jon who still had a murderous look in his eye.

Colby didn't need a reply from the man. He simply placed the things in the cart and went to the next isle to get gravy.

Once the shopping had been done the boys got into their car and headed back to their apartment.

Jon was first out of the car. As soon as Joe pulled into their parking space, he was out the door and in the apartment before Joe had a chance to turn off the engine.

"Is it me...or does he seem to be directing his anger toward me lately?" Colby asked feeling slightly deflated by his friends cold shoulder over the past week or so.

"He' s just adjusting to his meds. It's the same as the time he was on the ones before his seizure. He was angry and annoyed at everything then too" Joe told him.

"Yeah but he was just annoyed in general, this time he seems to be annoyed at me. Did you see the look he was giving me in the store. It actually made me feel uncomfortable" he told his friend sadly.

"They always say people take their frustrations out on the closest people to them" Joe said trying to reassure his friend.

"Yeah but you're close to him too. Why has he singled me out?" Colby sighed.

"Yeah, me and Jon are close. But you and him...you got a real connection man. I seen you two together...you're closer then any other brothers I know...including the twins" he explained.

"Look, just give him time. If it gets to much, talk to him about it. Maybe he doesn't realise he's doing it or how much its upsetting you" Joe told his friend who nodded silently.

"Ok" Colby said before getting out of the car and taking out the groceries from the trunk.

Joe grabbed the turkey and followed his friend into their apartment.

As they walked inside, they couldn't see Jon.

It was then that they noticed his bedroom door was closed which meant he wanted to be left alone.

Jon's bedroom door was NEVER closed unless he was angry or upset or wanted to be alone.

Both men sighed as they went about unpacking the groceries and putting them away.

After putting the turkey in some water to quicken its defrosting, Colby set about cutting up the vegetables while Joe peeled some potatoes, all the while, Jon stayed in his room.

A few hours later, Colby basted the turkey for the hundredth time.

He made a light glaze to coat it in and set about placing the vegetables next to it in a pattern.

Joe sat in the living room watching TV as he felt like his presence in the kitchen was more getting in the way then helping.

While Colby was making stuffing balls, he heard Jon's bedroom door open.

He watched from the corner of his eye as his friend made his way over to him.

He put down the stuffing mixture that was in his hands and prepared himself for the onslaught of Jon's irritations.

What came was very different though.

"I'm sorry" Jon mumbled as he looked down at the floor, scuffing the tip of his boot along the lino.

"I know I've been...picking on you lately...and I'm sorry" he said.

Joe, who heard Jon come out of his room, turned the volume down on the TV so he could better hear the conversation going on a few feet away.

"I'm just...I feel annoyed about stuff and I've been taking it out on you because I know you can take it. You'll put up with my shit and not leave or stop being my friend or judge me or whatever. But...when we were at the store today...you looked at me different. You looked scared and...hurt. I didn't like seeing you like that. Especially knowing that I'm the cause of it so...I'm sorry" Jon said sighing sadly.

What he didn't see was the smile that tugged on Colby's lips.

"It's ok" Jon heard his friend say.

He looked up to him, eye to eye.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's ok man. I understand that you're adjusting to your new meds and it's taking some time. I'm not gonna lie and say it didn't bother me cos it did but...it's ok" he told him reassuringly.

Jon nodded but still looked torn.

"Hey...were good" Colby said trying to make his friend feel more at ease and less guilty.

"Why don't you help me cook dinner. You could mash the potatoes for me if you wanted" Colby said smiling.

Jon nodded. "Ok...I can do that" he said as he made his way over to the stove to drain the potatoes before setting about mashing them.

Joe made himself useful by setting up the dinner table while his friends made dinner.

When the food was done, Colby brought the turkey over to the dining room table setting it in the middle for his friends to inspect.

"Looks good" Joe said nodding approvingly.

Colby served himself some mash potato and handed the bowl to Joe who scooped a large amount and splattered it onto his plate.

He looked at the mashed potato and smiled. "Wow...not one lump. How did you get it so smooth" Joe said smiling at Jon.

"I imagined I was mashing Colby's face" Jon said angrily.

Colby dropped his fork and stared at his friend, mouth open in shock.

It was at that point when Jon burst out laughing pointing at his friend.

"Oh...you should have seen your face" he said through laughter.

"That was NOT funny asshole" Colby said throwing a carrot at his friend while Joe laughed along with Jon.

Just as Jon was about to dig into his meal, Joe stopped him.

"Hey, shouldn't we say grace or something?" Joe asked.

"I don't say grace" Jon told him bluntly.

"Well why don't we say something were thankful for. It is thanksgiving after all" Joe said.

"Ok...I'm thankful for wrestling, for family, for beautiful women and comic books" Colby said smiling proudly.

"I'm thankful for family, my mom's cooking, my charming good looks and wrestling" Joe said smiling as Colby threw a carrot at him also.

They both turned to look at Jon.

"I'm thankful for wrestling...and you guys" he said before digging into his meal.

His friends both sat smiling at him.

Together they sat and ate as brothers...as a family.

* * *

 **Review people...c'mooon...c'mooooon ;-D**


	40. Seizure P3

**This chapter was requested by Cheryl24.**

 **This was intended to have only three parts but my brain just kept going so now it will be a four parter lol**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Seizure P3**

Joe and Colby had a momentary shit fit when they tried to wake Jon and he didn't respond right away.

They had to leave to get to the airport for their flight to Stanford and waking him up seemed to be harder then they'd expected.

Joe got so desperate he ended up smacking Jon's face a little harder then he'd meant to causing the man to sit bolt up right in pain and shock.

"Dude...why did you smack me?" Jon asked rubbing his stinging cheek.

"I didn't mean to hit you so hard. We tried to wake you up and you wouldn't and I panicked. Sorry man" Joe said patting his friend on the arm.

Once they'd checked out of the hotel, the boys got a cab to the airport.

They were shocked to discover that Vince had sent his private jet to pick them up and bring them to Stanford.

When they touched down, the three men got into the awaiting limo and began their journey to their bosses home.

"This is so awkward and unnecessary" Jon mumbled sleepily from his place in the limo's back seat.

"What is?" Colby asked playing with the controls for the mini TV that sat in the back with them.

"All of this. Doctors, tests, staying at Vince's place. I'm fine" Jon said through a yawn.

"Well he wants to be sure of that. It was serious what happened to you man. I don't wanna think of what could have happened. We'll be at his place for a day or two and then we can go home. You can rest and we'll be back at work before you know it" Joe told him.

"I still think its stupid" Jon said before falling asleep.

"You noticed how he's been really tired?" Joe asked Colby concerned.

"It's totally normal man. Remember the doc at the hospital said it was. Said that he's gonna sleep more then usual for a few days while his body gets the last of the meds out of his system. He'll be fine. It's Jon. He always battles through everything" Colby said trying to reassure his friend.

After nearly an hours drive the limo pulled up to a large gate that had an M on it. Joe and Colby stared out of the window as the gates opened and they drove up a small hill and stopped outside of a large mansion.

"Wooooow" Colby said in awe of the structure in front of them.

"I know" Joe said nodding his head in agreement.

They didn't see the limo door open as they continued to stare at the building.

"Gentlemen" the driver said as he held the door open for them.

"Jon, hey Jon" Colby said gently shaking his friend to wake him up.

After a small bought of panic, Colby and Joe sighed in relief when they saw Jon's eyes slowly flutter open.

"Leave me alone...I wanna sleep" Jon mumbled as he tried to turn into the corner of the seat and go back to sleep.

"Sorry man...were here and we gotta get you outta the limo. You can sleep later" Joe said as he reached in and gently tugged on Jon's arm.

"Ugghhhh" Jon moaned in protest but was too tired to put up much of a fight.

He let his friends pull him out of the limo and then proceeded to lean most of his weight on Joe as he fought to stay awake.

The driver took their bags out of the trunk and carried them up to the front door of the house.

He then rang on the door and waited for the maid to answer.

When the maid opened the door, the driver told her to fetch Mr McMahon.

"Tell Mr McMahon that Mr A'noai, Mr Lopez and Mr Good are here" he said before walking back to the limo and driving off.

The boys stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs staring at the open front door.

"Should we go in?" Colby asked.

"No, we should wait until were invited in" Joe said shifting his weight to better support Jon.

As they stood waiting they heard a deep voice fill the air from inside the home.

"Don't just leave them standing out there Beatrice...look, the man can't even stand...oh leave it, I'll do it myself" they heard Vince's voice say.

He then appeared in the doorway of his home and looked at them.

"Come on in boys" he said as he walked back in the home.

"Edward, take the bags up to the guest rooms please" he said and the butler did as asked.

"Well, in you go boys. Get him on the couch before you drop him" he said with a chuckle as Colby and Joe helped Jon walk into what they assumed was a living room.

They sat him on the couch and watched as he lay his head down on the arm and went straight to sleep.

"How is he?" Vince asked he told Joe and Colby to take a seat as he took a seat of his own.

"Tired. Really tired but the doctor at the hospital said it was normal. Said he should be ok again in a few days" Colby told his boss.

"That's correct" they heard a voice say from another man who walked into the room and took a seat by Vince.

"Boys, this is a good friend of mine. Dr Sinclair has been my personal doctor for many years now. I want him to take a look at Jon just to be sure. If he says he's ok, then I'll believe it" he told them.

"Well, lets begin. Why don't you tell me what happened yesterday. Start at the very beginning of all this" Dr Sinclair told them as he opened a leather holder and took out a pen ready to jot down notes.

"Um...he suffers from depression and was diagnosed bipolar earlier in the year. He's on anti depressants and mood stabilisers. A few weeks ago, his temper got worse and worse and his doctor said that he had become too used to the mood stabiliser so he prescribed him a new one" Joe began.

"Yeah, he told him to take it as normal and said if their were any side effects to go back. It started with his attention, he was looking right at you but not taking anything in. Then the tremors started" Colby added.

"Tremors?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, yesterday before his seizure, his hands kept shaking. He couldn't get them to stop. It was shortly after that he collapsed and...well you know" Joe said shaking his head sadly trying to rid himself of the images of Jon lying on the floor.

"I see" the doctor said.

" Was he eating ok? Any nausea at all?" he asked them both.

"Yeah. Hasn't really been able to eat much lately which is really not like him. The guys a bottomless pit but for just over a week he's been totally off his food" Joe told him.

The doctor nodded and made brief notes of what he was being told.

"How's his temper been?" he asked.

"It hasn't been too bad. It wasn't as bad as it was before he started the new meds. Mostly he's been withdrawn, more then usual. He's been tired and just...not himself, if that makes sense" Colby explained.

"I take it you two are close to him then" he asked looking over his glasses at them.

Both men nodded.

"Its good he has friends like you. You were able to notice subtle changes in his eating, his mood and just his well being. It helps me do my job" he said smiling.

"Right so...explain to me what happened last night" he asked noticing both men tense up slightly.

"Start in your own time" he told them seeing how uncomfortable they looked.

"Well, we had our match and we went back to the locker room and we noticed his hands were shaking. I went to go and see Paul to ask him for a few days off to get him back to his doc and that's when Randy, a friend of ours came and got me" Joe said sadly.

"Who was with him when his seizure started?" Dr Sinclair asked.

Colby briefly raised his hand. "I was" he said swallowing hard.

"Right. Can you tell me what happened before the seizure started. Did he complain of anything?" the doctor asked.

"He said he had a headache. Was annoyed that he couldn't get his hands to stop shaking. He stood up to change and that's when he...he collapsed and then he...he...and I watched as he..." Colby said getting upset replaying last nights events in his head.

He shook his head and looked down at his lap to stop them from seeing the tear that escaped his eye.

Dr Sinclair noticed how distraught the men looked and decided not to press any further.

"Ok. Thank you gentlemen" he said as he stood and shook both of their hands.

"I'm going to head back to my office. Vince, I'll call you later and tell you what tests I need performed" he said as he shook his friends hand and showed himself out.

"Sorry you had to go through all that again boys. Just wanted him to have all the information" Vince said noting how upset both men were.

"Well, why don't I give you a tour" he said smiling as he stood.

Both men stood as well but hesitated to follow him seeing as Jon was still asleep on the couch.

"It wont take long. When were done, you can take him up to his room" he told them as he led them out of the room toward the stair case.

* * *

Jon woke up when he heard a loud chiming noise coming from somewhere behind him.

He sat up and groaned as his stiff neck was straightened. He looked around and squinted as he tried to recognise his surroundings.

He stood up and stretched as he looked around the room.

Decorated in a Victorian type décor, Jon made his way out of the room in search for his friends.

Just as he was about to climb the staircase, he heard his bosses voice.

"Ahh, he awakens" Vince said with a chuckle.

Jon stared at him confused. He didn't remember getting to Vince's house. How long had they been there?

Vince walked over to him and shook his hand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked the younger man.

"Tired...and thirsty" Jon answered swallowing as his sore dry throat constricted painfully.

"Lets get you a drink then. Follow me boys" Vince said as he led them through to a large kitchen.

He went into the fridge and pulled out three cold bottles of water, handing one to each man.

Jon thanked him quickly before gulping down half of the bottles contents.

"Better?" Vince asked to which Jon nodded.

"Right, well, while you were sleeping I had a friend of mine talk to Joe and Colby here about what happened. I want him to take a look at you and confirm what the doctors at the hospital said. It's not that I don't trust them...it's just that I don't trust them" Vince said chuckling at his own joke.

The men smiled and waited as he continued.

"Martin is a good friend of mine and is excellent at his job. I want him to run some tests on you just to be sure that you're ok and that it was definitely the medication that made you have a seizure" Vince explained.

"I feel ok now. This is all a bit..." he started.

"Much?" Vince asked to which Jon nodded.

"I know it is but I want to make sure my talent has the best care. This is serious what happened to you. I don't want you back to work until you're a hundred percent ok" he told the younger man.

Jon nodded and then followed Vince as he gave him a tour of the house, Joe and Colby following close behind.

* * *

 **Review people :-)**


	41. Cookies

**I've recieved looooads of oneshot requests over the last few days. I have seen them all and I've made a list. I'm aiming to get atleast one done a day so keep an eye out :-p**

 **Thank you all for being patient and a HUUUUUGE thankyou for your reviews :-)**

* * *

 **Cookies**

"Oh my god..." Colby mumbled placing a hand over his mouth.

"Oh my god, they're that good?" Joe asked hoping and smiling.

"Oh my god I can't believe you let me put this in my mouth" Colby said before running to the bathroom to wash out his mouth.

Joe stood in his spot looking defeated and dejected.

He huffed as he threw the spatula he was holding down onto the counter and lent against it growling angrily.

"Dude, just pick up the phone...say 'hi mama. I was just calling to ask you for your awesome cookie recipe' and be done with it already. You've made about a hundred batches of cookies and man...they're just not good. Why do you think I made Colby take over as cookie tester. I'll eat pretty much anything but what you've been cooking today isn't suitable for pigs...let alone human consumption. Just call your mom and find out what it is you're missing before you give me or dipshit food poisoning" Jon told him from his spot at the counter.

Joe huffed loudly as his friends words ran through his mind.

He was covered in flour and egg. He had a small burn on his hand from accidentally scraping it against the inside of the oven when taking out the eleventh batch of bad cookies and he was at his wits end.

He leant across the counter and picked up his cellphone.

He hesitated only briefly before finding his mothers number and pressing on the call button.

He heard the phone ring a few times before he heard his mothers cheerful voice on the other end of the line.

"Joe? Baby is that you?" Patricia said happily.

"It's me. Hi mama" Joe said making Jon chuckle, earning himself a punch on the arm from the Samoan.

"How is everything. Are you all ok?" Patricia asked.

"Things are good. Were all ok. Tired and sore but ok" he told his mother.

"Your father convinced me to watch the match you boys had on Sunday, the one with the bearded man, the bald man and the man in a mask" his mother told him making him laugh.

"I wasn't happy young man. Colby hitting his head on that stack of tables and Jon being thrown through that chair onto his back. Why must you punish yourselves like that?" Patricia asked concerned.

"It's part of the job mama. Were all ok though. A bit bruised but walking" he said trying to reassure his mother.

"Well, if you say so. So, was there a reason for your call or did you just want to talk to your mama" Patricia said smiling.

"Actually, there was a reason" Joe replied.

"Go on..." Patricia said.

"I wanted to call to ask you for..." Joe started but was cut off when Colby took the phone off of him.

"Patricia...your son tried to kill myself and Jon. He made us try all these disgusting batches of failed cookies and we need your help. He's clearly missing something and it's driving him crazy and it's slowly disintegrating me and Jon's insides. Could you give him your famous cookie recipe please so we don't have to endure this hellashus torture any longer" Colby said sighing dramatically.

"Death by cookies. That's a bad way to go" Jon added making Joe glare at his friends.

"Give me back the phone dipshit" Joe said snatching the phone out of Colby's hand.

"Watch your language Leati" Patricia told her son sternly.

"Sorry mama" Joe said making Jon laugh out loud again. Joe picked up a tea towel and threw it at his friends head.

"EWWWW...JOE, THIS HAS EGG ALL OVER IT" Jon shouted. "IT'S IN MY HAIR DAMMIT" he added before storming off to shower.

Patricia laughed at her son and his friends.

"Ok honey, get a pen and paper and I'll give you the list of ingredients you need and I'll talk you through making the cookies" she told her son who grabbed a pen that sat on the counter.

Not seeing any paper, he grabbed Colby's arm and began to write down the list of ingredients his mother gave him and what quantities to use.

"Hey...do you mind?" Colby asked shocked as his friend ignored him and continued to write down the instructions his mother told him.

Jon walked back into the room at this time drying his hair with towel eyeing his friends suspiciously when he found Joe writing a list of 'flour, sugar, eggs, vanilla extract, chocolate chips' on Colby's arm, a scowl planted firmly on the smaller man's face.

"Ok...ok...uh huh...right...ok...yeah I got it. Thanks mama. Ok...I love you too. Bye mama" Joe said before ending the call and placing his phone back on the counter.

"Did you get it?" Jon asked his friend.

"Yep, I did. Gonna start a batch now" Joe said smiling.

Jon and Colby shared a worried glance as their friend began to shuffle around the kitchen, egg beater and bowel in hand, determination in his eye.

About forty minutes later, Joe called his friends into the kitchen.

Both men slowly approached the counter seeing a new fresh batch of cookies sitting on a cooling rack.

"You go first" Colby said nudging Jon's arm.

"I went first the last time, you go first" Jon said nudging Colby back.

"I tried the last batch which was by far the worst batch" Colby replied.

"How about you both shut up and you both try one each" Joe said hearing their whispers.

Both men took a cookie in hand and eyed it suspiciously.

"Well, here goes nothing" Colby said taking a bite.

"Goodbye cruel world" Jon said taking a bite of his cookie.

Joe watched them and waited.

Both men chewed slowly...delicately.

"Well?" Joe asked.

They both looked to one another.

"Should we tell him?" Jon asked.

"Tell me what?" Joe asked once again feeling deflated.

"You tell him" Colby said.

Joe began to get impatient.

"Well...I don't know how to tell you...but..." Jon started but Joe cut him off by throwing his arms in the air in pure defeat and began pacing back and forth.

"Ya know what...I give up. I've spent all day trying to perfect this damn cookie recipe and I even went as far as calling my mother to help me and what? Still terrible. I give up, I'm not making anymore goddamn cookies" he said angrily, hands on his hips to make his point.

Colby rolled his eyes at Joe's little breakdown.

"What I was going to say before you RUDLEY cut me off...is that these are prefect. Taste just like the cookies your mom makes" Jon said taking another bite of his cookie and chewing it happily.

"They're good?" Joe asked perking up.

"They're really good. Can you make some more?" Colby asked taking the last bite of his cookie before picking up another off of the cooling rack.

"Sure" Joe said happily walking back into the kitchen.

As Joe went about preparing another batch, Jon turned to look at Colby.

"Should we tell him he forgot to add the sugar?" he asked his smaller friend.

"No. Let him have his triumphant moment" Colby said smiling before both men went to go and watch TV while Joe was busy weighing some flour.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	42. Carnival

**Hi guys and gals!**

 **Thank you for all of the great reviews, it's really appreciated.**

 **Guest...Im glad you enjoyed Seizure P2! Thank you for your review and i'm happy that you're enjoying reading Three Amigos!**

 **Idkbear...Yes, the beginning of Cookie was a reference to Friends. I was actually watching that episode at the time and that's what gave me the idea lol and i thought it only fare to reference it.**

 **SubtleImperfections...I've added your request on my list of requests (if that makes sense lol) I like the idea of introducing the boys' girfriends and expanding on ideas.**

 **If anyone has anymore requests, feel free to send them my way. If you want other characters added, let me know :-)**

 **Anywhooooo...without further adieu...chapter 42...Carnival :-)**

* * *

 **Carnival**

It was a rare Friday off for The Shield boys.

Jon had planned to lounge around the hotel room all day but Joe had convinced him to go to a local carnival that was in the area.

"Are you gonna tell Colby where were going?" Jon asked his friend as he pulled on his boots.

"Nope. If I tell him then he wont go and it will be weird me and you going and leaving him here. We always do stuff in a group and when one of us is MIA it throws it all off balance" Joe said stretching out his hand, shaking it slightly in dramatic effect.

Jon chuckled.

"He's gonna hate you after this, you know that don't you?" Jon told his friend.

"Ahh...he'll get over it" Joe said smiling as he pulled on a long sleeved shirt.

After showering and having breakfast, the boys crammed into their small rental car and set off on their journey.

"So, where we going?" Colby asked from his seat in the back.

"It's ahh...it's a surprise" Joe said making Colby raise an eyebrow.

"A surprise? Why would it be a surprise?" he asked confused.

"Can't a big brother surprise his little brother anymore?" Joe asked while he focused on driving, avoiding eye contact with the other men in the car.

Colby shrugged his shoulders not thinking much of it.

After a short drive, Joe pulled into a parking lot that had balloons and streamers hanging from the fences.

"Is this a birthday party? Who's birthday is it?" Colby asked.

"It's not a birthday" Joe told him as they got out of the car.

As they began to walk over to a large gate that said '$5 Entrance Fee' Colby began to loudly sniff the air.

"You look like a dog doing that" Jon said shoving his friends head playfully.

"Why can I smell hot dogs? And...candy floss?" Colby asked putting the two together.

"WERE AT A CARNIVAL?" he shouted before trying to turn around and run back to the car.

"LET GO OF ME" he shouted as Jon wrapped him in a bear hug from behind and lifted him slightly off of the floor moving him closer and closer to the entrance gate.

"NO, I DONT WANNA GO IN" Colby shouted.

Jon then clamped a hand over Colby's mouth as Joe paid for all three of them, the women in the entrance booth eyeing them suspiciously.

Joe just smiled as he walked inside, Jon carrying Colby with him.

"OWW...DAMMIT COLBY" Jon said as he released his friend and rubbed at his hand.

"What happened?" Joe asked turning around looking at his friends.

"The little shit bit me" Jon said in shock.

"That's what happens when you kidnap me" Colby said folding his arms.

"We didn't kidnap you moron...we came here to have fun. Go on some rides, eat some burgers and hot dogs, get some candy floss...ya know...fun" Jon told his friend.

"I don't do circus's or carnivals of any kind Jonathan and you know that" Colby said while glaring at his friend.

"Oh yeah, I forgot...you have an irrational fear of clowns. And don't say my name like that" Jon warned.

"Hey, fuck you man. Fearing clowns is NOT irrational. Fearing needles however is" Colby said stubbornly.

"Needles hurt you, clowns don't. Needles can kill you, clowns can't" Jon told his friend stubbornly..

"Oh really. Does the name John Wayne Gacy ring any bells? Or...or...Pennywise, huh?...Johnny Depp has a fear of clowns too. It's a very common fear and it doesn't make me a wimp or strange...it just makes me a statistic" Colby said matter of factly.

Joe chuckled at his friend trying to defend his honour.

"Whatever man. Can we go in now? We've paid and everything" Jon said rolling his eyes.

"I paid" Joe mumbled as Colby began to storm off in the direction of the Tilt A Whirl.

"Well, go on then" Colby said, arms still folded as he motioned for his friends to get on the ride.

"You're coming on too" Jon said grabbing Colby's arm dragging him along beside him.

"Hey...I came inside didn't I? I didn't agree to go on any rides" Colby told him.

"Well then what's the point in being here? We came here to have fun Colby not me and Joe have fun while you stand and sulk" Jon said getting slightly irritated.

"I just wish you would have told me we were coming here first" Colby sighed.

"Ok, answer me this" Joe started "if we had told you we were coming here, would you have come? Or stayed at the hotel?" Joe asked him.

"I would have come" Colby said not looking his friend in the eye.

"Bullshit would you of. You would have sat at the hotel bored all day and me and Jon would feel bad about leaving you behind. Look, as far as I can see, there are no clowns. Clowns are so eighties anyway. Lets just go on some rides, eat some good food and win us some bears" Joe said making Colby laugh.

"You're right. Lets go" he said as he followed his friend onto the ride they stood next to.

After the Tilt A Whirl had finished the three men went to get some food.

"Can I have three hot dogs please" Joe asked the man who stood behind the counter.

"With everything?" the man asked to which Joe nodded.

"Here assholes" he said as he handed his friends a hot dog each.

"So rude. Does your mother know how you treat us?" Jon asked as Joe swiped at him, missing as his friend stepped back.

"So, where to next?" Colby asked.

"Oh, I've always wanted to go on that sling shot thing" Jon said with a mouth full of food.

"Dude, swallow before you talk, that's just nasty" Colby said "and I am NOT going on that thing. What if the cords broke? We'd go into outer space and be stuck there for life" he said shaking his head.

"Since when did you become such a wimp" Joe asked nudging his friends arm.

"Oooohhhh...buuurn" Jon chuckled when he saw Colby's face drop at his friends question.

"Me...a wimp?" Colby asked stunned.

Joe smirked and slowly nodded.

"Yeah, it's just been over the last few months. I've noticed you avoiding certain things, chickening out of stuff ya know. It's no big deal...just surprising is all" he said taking a bite of his food.

Colby got a look of determination on his face.

"Alright...fine. I'll go on the damn thing. Buttmunch...you're getting on it too since it was you who started this conversation. Then we'll see who the wimp is huh Anoa'i?" Colby said throwing his napkin in a trash can before walking off.

"You did that on purpose" Jon said chuckling.

"Reverse psychology dude...works on him every time" Joe laughed as they followed their friend.

As they waited in the line for the sling shot ride, Colby began to fidget nervously.

"Scared?" Joe asked.

"Absolutely not" Colby said straightening up to his full height.

"NEXT" the ride operator shouted.

Jon walked straight up to the ride and sat himself down, doing up the straps and pulling down his safety bar hearing it click into place.

Joe laughed as Colby stood in his spot.

"Oh fuck you man" Colby said before storming up to sit next to Jon, doing up his straps and pulling down the safety bar.

As the ride began to tilt back, Colby began to moan in fear.

"Ohhhhhh this was a bad idea" he groaned.

Joe, who was standing watching, pulled out his phone and began to record his friends "this is too good to miss" he said laughing.

"Hey Colby, did your safety bar click to lock? I didn't hear it click" Jon told his friend, a smirk on his face.

"What? WHAT?" Colby shouted as he began to thrash about.

"LET ME OFF" he shouted but it was too late.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO...ONE" they heard a voice count and then the ride was slung up into the air.

Joe couldn't breathe from laughter as he heard Colby's girlish screams emanate from the ride. Jon, who sat next to the smaller man, wasn't much better. Tears streamed down his face as he heard Colby screaming, his voice reaching an octave he didn't know his friend had.

"I HATE YOU...AGGHHHHHHHH" he shouted.

Joe's hand shook uncontrollably through his laughter. "Oh my god" he said through his hysterics.

"Oh my god that was great" Jon said as the ride began to slow and they were being pulled back down.

Colby shook in his seat. He was pale and he looked like he may vomit at any moment.

When the ride finally came to a stop and the men were released from their restraints, Jon shot up out of his seat immediately.

He turned to look at Colby who was still sat in his seat, too in shock to move.

"Come on brother" he said as he pulled his friend to a standing position.

Joe moved to the side and waited for his friends, his stomach aching from laughing so hard.

Jon pulled Colby over to Joe and Joe burst into laughter when he saw the state of his friend.

"I'm sorry...I don't mean to laugh but...you were screaming like a girl" he said as he held his stomach through fits of laughter.

"I told him at the last second that his safety bar didn't click shut" Jon told him.

"You're a dick" Joe chuckled.

All of sudden, Colby's arm pulled back and his fist connected with Jon's cheek bone.

Jon stumbled back, his hand holding his face.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Joe asked, his laughter stopping immediately.

"That wasn't funny" Colby said, "It wasn't funny at all".

"I thought I was gonna die up there" he said pointing up to the ride.

Jon groaned at the pain shooting through his cheek.

"It was just a joke man" Jon said, his cheek already beginning to swell.

"Like I said...it wasn't funny" Colby said before making his way to the candy floss stand.

"Oh right; he hits me cos I scared him but he can go buy candy floss?" Jon said hissing as he touched his now bruising face.

Joe walked over to Colby.

"You ok?" he asked him.

"I'm good. Just gonna eat some of this to try and get my sugar levels back up" he said stuffing his mouth.

"Gimme some of that" Jon said snatching what Colby had in his hand.

When Colby glared at him, Jon glared back.

"Ok, I admit, my joke was ill timed...but you didn't have to hit me like that. Look at my face...it's gonna bruise" he told his friend.

"I'm sorry" Colby sighed.

"It just...wasn't funny" he said as he ate more candy floss.

"Wanna go home?" Joe asked his friend to which Colby nodded.

When they got back to the hotel, Jon grabbed some ice from the mini freezer and put it in a cloth holding it onto his face.

"I really am sorry" Colby said as he watched his friend groan in pain.

He seemed to have come round on the journey home and now he was consumed with guilt at hitting his friend over what was clearly a joke.

"I deserved it" Jon told him.

"I went too far" he added sitting down on his bed.

Colby was about to speak again but a women screaming broke his train of thought.

He walked over to Joe who was laughing while watching a video on his phone.

"What are you watching?" Colby asked.

Joe couldn't answer him though.

"Seriously, what are you watching? Sounds like a women getting murdered" Colby said taking the phone off of his friend.

It was then that he noticed the familiar ride.

His jaw clenched when he realised that the 'woman' screaming was actually himself.

"Oh my god" he groaned. "You filmed it?" he said giving Joe his phone back.

"How could I not man? Did you hear those girlish screams" Joe said and laughed even harder when Colby smacked him with a pillow upside the head.

"Ass" Colby mumbled as he walked away.

He walked over to Jon and sat beside him.

"Is your face ok?" he asked his friend.

"Hurts like a bitch. Gonna have a nice shiner, no thanks to you" Jon said as he repositioned the ice.

"I really am sorry man. I don't know what happened. Thinking of it now...it was kinda funny. And I have to admit...if it were you that was scared...I probably would have said the exact same thing" he admitted.

"Are we good?" he asked his friend.

Jon nodded. "Always" he said, fist bumping his friend.

"And ya know...it's not like I didn't get revenge" Jon said before standing up to throw his now dripping cloth in the sink.

"Why? What did you do?" Colby asked him.

"Oh me? I didn't do anything. Joe however...well...he definitely did NOT send that video to everyone at work...or post it on that tweet bird thing" he said smirking.

Colby grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"Twenty six text messages" he said aloud.

He logged into twitter and saw the video Joe had tagged him in.

"What an asshole" he mumbled as he scrolled down the messages that had been left.

"Serves you right for punching your friends" Joe said laughing as he munched on some candy floss.

Colby stayed sat on his bed reading through his texts, a scowl on his face at his friends.

"Love you man" Jon shouted out to him from the bathroom as Joe chuckled from his seat.

"Buttmunch" Colby mumbled as he went about texting his friends back.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	43. Bully

**Bully**

"I think Phil pulled out a chunk of my hair out there" Joe said rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Ugh...stop moaning about your hair princess" Jon said chucking his wrist tape at his friend.

"I'm serious. It really hurts" Joe sighed.

"Let me take a look" Colby said walking over to his friend.

Joe leant his head down and parted his hair.

"Ohh, yeah, I can see it. Took a good amount out" Colby told him.

"Seriously?" Joe asked wondering if his friend was being serious or just yanking his chain.

"I'm serious man" Colby told him before continuing to get ready.

"Great. He's such a dick" Joe mumbled as he put his hair into a man bun.

"He did it cos he's jealous of your gorgeous locks" Jon chuckled.

"True...I mean, most people are" Joe said smirking.

"Yeah...ok...are we ready to go?" Jon said as he rolled his eyes and picked up his bag.

"Wait wait wait" Colby said as he quickly pulled on his shirt and slipped on his trainers.

"God, you're always so willing to leave without me" he moaned.

"Well that's cos you take forever to get ready" Jon explained.

"And you called me princess" Joe said to Jon making Colby glare at his friend.

"I'm kidding. Hurry up though. I wanna go to the store. I fancy me some Red Vines" Joe said as he and Jon walked to the door.

After zipping up his bag, Colby jogged up behind his friends as they headed to their rental car.

"I get the back seat" Jon said as he placed his bag in the boot.

"What? No way, I always sit in the back" Colby argued.

"I tweaked my knee out in the ring and I wanna stretch it out. Don't be an ass Lopez" Jon said as he got into the back seat despite Colby's moaning.

"I can't spread out in the front seat" he moaned as he rode shotgun.

"Alright. We ready?" Joe asked his friends.

When they both nodded he started up the engine and they made their way to the nearest store.

Joe parked the car and Colby helped Jon get out from the back seat.

"Thanks man" Jon said as he put weight on his knee, groaning slightly as he did.

"You ok?" Colby asked.

"Yeah, when we get back I'll ice and elevate it. Should be fine in a few days" Jon said as they made their way inside.

"Did we really come all the way here just for some Red Vines?" Colby snorted.

"No. You can get yourself whatever you want too" Joe told his friend.

"You buying?" Colby said smirking.

"Would you listen if I said no?" Joe replied making Jon laugh.

"Ok, since you're paying" Colby said as he began to pick out various different sweets, throwing them into the basket he was holding.

As the boys made their way around the store throwing various things into the basket, their conversation was interrupted by a voice shouting in the isle they currently stood in.

They turned to look at who the voice belonged too and saw a group of men being loud and messing around .

"It's not even Friday night" Jon said as he threw some marshmallows into the basket.

It was then that Colby noticed who the voice belonged to. He knew it sounded familiar but he wasn't sure until he saw his face.

He quickly squeaked out a choked sound and dropped the basket before running to another isle.

Confused, Joe picked up the basket and jogged up to his friend, Jon trying his best to keep up.

"Dude, are you ok?" Joe asked when he saw that Colby had gone pale.

"I'm fine" he replied.

"Bullshit. You look terrified" Jon said concerned.

Colby hesitated. He hadn't told anybody what he was about to tell them...ever.

"That guy...the loud one in the red hoodie; I know him" Colby said sadly.

"Ok..." his friends said in unison.

"He...he used to...when I was younger, he used to...bully me...when I was at high school" Colby told them, looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

His friends didn't say anything, they waited for him to continue.

"I was always the 'weird' guy at school. I wore combat boots and listened to heavy metal and I liked comic books and wrestling. I wasn't a part of the jock squad. I studied and excelled in my school work and that made me a teachers pet. My best friend was gay so that made me a 'queer too'" he told them using air quotes.

"That guy made my life a living hell and seeing him after all this time just..." he said but couldn't finish.

"It made it all come flooding back" Jon said making Colby nod.

"I felt the same way when I saw my mom at the arena a few months back. I panicked and suddenly I was back there" Jon told him making Colby relax a little knowing that it was a normal way to feel.

"For what its worth...I'm sorry you had to go through that" Jon told his friend sincerely.

Colby nodded his head. "Thanks" he said quietly.

"Do you wanna leave?" Joe asked his friend.

"We haven't gotten your Red Vines yet" Colby told him.

"I don't care about the Red Vines man. If you feel uncomfortable and wanna leave, just say the word and we'll go" Joe told him.

"No. I'm ok. He probably wont even remember me" Colby told him, hoping that it was true.

They proceeded to make their way back into the isle, Colby's eyes never looking up at the group of men currently throwing pop rocks at each other.

"They got a sale on Red Vines. Tonight's my night" Joe smiled as he chucked a few packets into the basket.

Just as they were about to head to the checkout, a voice called out.

"Queerdo?" the voice said.

Colby visibly tensed when he heard the name that was aimed at himself.

He turned to look at the man that had pestered him through out his teen years.

"Hey guys look. It's queerdo" he said to his friends, making them all look toward Colby.

"Queerdo...I haven't seen you in years. What you up to with your life? Still bangin boys and reading comic books?" the man asked.

"What the fuck is your problem asshole" Jon said from his spot next to Colby.

"Ooooh, is this your boyfriend?" the man asked laughing along with his friends.

"What about him...is he your boyfriend too...queerdo?" the man sneered.

"Queerdo?" Joe asked his friend.

"Yeah...queerdo" the man said after hearing him ask Colby.

"Ya know...queer and weirdo...its a play on words...if you will" he said smirking.

"Really? Clever. How long did it take for you to come up with that one?" Joe said sarcastically.

"Who are you friend?" the man asked Joe.

"Names Joe...and I'm NOT your friend" he told him sternly.

"Got a feisty one their queerdo" the man said, his friends chuckling beside him.

"C'mon, let's go" Colby said turning to leave but was met by bumping into Joe's chest.

"You wanna take this outside...friend" Joe asked, mocking the man.

"You sure that's a good idea pretty boy. I got a lot more friends then you do" he said, his friends standing to their full height beside him.

"That's where you're wrong" a voice said from behind the man and his goon squad.

Colby, Joe and Jon looked at where the voice had come from and smiled when they saw who it was.

Randy, Nick, Windham, Phil, Glenn and Claudio stood with their arms folded, scowls on their faces.

"Ya know, I couldn't help but overhear you insulting my friend here. What's that all about?" Phil asked.

"I was just playing around" the man said.

"Didn't sound like playing to me" Phil replied.

"C'mon Kyle...let's go" one of the man's friend's said to him.

"Oh don't leave on our account" Phil said smirking.

"I thought we were gonna take this outside. Your boys...against MY boys" Joe said smiling when he saw the look of fear in Kyle's eyes.

"Let's get out of here man" one of the friends said again, pulling Kyle along with him.

As he walked past Colby he whispered "another time queerdo".

Jon, who had overheard this, walked straight up to Kyle and punched him square in the jaw.

Kyle tumbled to the floor seeing stars.

Just as the man's friends were about to advance on Jon, Colby, Joe and the rest of the WWE boys stepped forward circling them.

"Imagine how many ways we could pull them apart between us" Randy said smiling.

"I'd wanna break each and everyone of their little fingers" Glenn said glaring at the men.

"What do you say boys...wanna play" Windham asked, his voice husky and deep.

"Fuck this" the men said as they ran out of the store leaving Kyle behind.

He slowly, dazedly got to his feet.

"If you ever do anything to him again...I'll find you. You understand me...friend?" Jon said quietly to Kyle who nodded vigorously before running out of the store.

"Thanks guys" Joe said the the men that stood with them.

"No worries man. You ok Colby?" Claudio asked.

"I'm ok. Thanks guys" he said.

After exchanging goodbyes, Colby, Jon and Joe made their way to the cashier to pay.

"Thanks" Joe said as he paid the cashier and the men made their way out to their car.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet.

When they got into their room, Colby went and sat in the end of his bed. A deep look of thought on his face.

"I gotta pee. Go and talk to him" Joe said before heading to the bathroom.

Jon made his way over to his friend and sat beside him.

"You ok?" he asked him.

Colby nodded.

"That was a very surreal moment back there" he told him.

"I wanted something like that to happen so badly when I was a kid but I never had any friends to stand up for me" Colby explained.

Hesitating only briefly, Jon wrapped an arm around his friends shoulders in comfort.

"Well now you do" Jon told him.

Both men sat quietly, Jon's arm never leaving his friends shoulders.

A tear escaped Colby's eye.

He'd never felt so safe, so wanted, in his entire life.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	44. Grandpa

**Thank you all for your reviews/follows/favourites...you guys and gals are awsome! :-D**

 **Takers Dark Lover...In response to your question for chapter 43 (Bully), Claudio is Antonio Cesaro's real name.**

 **I got a PM from SittingontheEdge with some AWSOME new ideas. I can't thank you enough for your reviews and great prompts, it's really appreciated :-)**

 **This chapter was a request from SittingontheEdge...I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Grandpa**

"Did you have to slap me so hard out there?" Jon asked Colby while rubbing his cheek.

"Hey, it had to look believable...and anyways, you caught me pretty good on the chin so count it even" his friend replied.

"You two are gonna be the death of me I swear" Joe said chuckling at his bickering friends.

"I know it said to look believable but dude...that slap really hurt" Jon said sadly.

Colby looked at his friend and narrowed his eyes.

"I see what you're doing asshole but its not gonna work" he said folding his arms smirking.

"What? What am I tryna do?" Jon asked feigning innocence.

"Trying to make me feel bad. If you can't take a slap to the face then you're in the wrong business sweetheart" Colby said laughing.

"Oh shut up. And don't call me sweetheart" Jon replied with a playful glare.

As Jon and Colby continued to bicker while they got changed, Joe decided to check his phone.

He was waiting for a call from his mother about his grandfather. He'd been really sick for the past three weeks and she was going to call him to update him on his grandfathers condition.

While he waited for his phone to turn on, he continued to watch his friends banter.

"I wanna be the one to slap YOU next time. Boy am I gonna enjoy that" Jon said looking off into the distance, the image of himself slapping Colby playing out in his mind.

"Hey...come back bro" Colby said playfully throwing his towel at his friend to get him out of his current daydream.

Jon jumped when the towel smacked him in the face.

"Eww...this is all wet" Jon said stepping back from the offending object as it lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Joe chuckled at his friends antics before looking down at his phone.

He frowned when he saw how many missed calls and texts he had.

He opened up the texts from his mother and frowned while reading them, back tracking to the first text so that he could make sense of the others.

Jon had gotten Colby into a headlock and was currently rubbing his knuckles on his friends head making him yell in frustration and pain.

"SAY IT" Jon shouted.

"NO" Colby shouted back.

"SAY IT OR I'LL KEEP DOING THIS" Jon told him.

"NEVER" Colby said as he tried to wriggle out of his friends hold but Jon was just too strong.

Joe had called his mother at her insistence in the texts and he was waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?" his mothers sad voice said on the end of the line.

"Mama?" Joe asked worried.

"SAY IT" Jon shouted.

"NO...NO" Colby shouted back.

Joe put his finger in his free ear to try and block out the noise his friends were making so he could better hear his mother.

"Mama, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's your grandfather Leati" Patricia said sadly.

"What's happened?" he asked, his heart hammering in his chest.

"SAY IT" Jon shouted out again.

"NEVVVEEEEEEEEER" Colby yelled back.

"GUYS...BE QUIET FOR A MINUTE" Joe shouted at his friends.

Both men instantly broke apart when they saw the sadness etching their friends face.

"Your grandfather passed away earlier this evening" Patricia said before breaking down into a quiet sob.

"Oh mama, I'm so sorry" Joe told his mother.

"I'll go and talk to Paul and get some time off. I'll get the next plane out to you" he told his mother who thanked her son before hanging up.

Colby and Jon looked at their friend worried.

"Is everything ok?" Jon asked.

"It's my grandfather" Joe said quietly.

"He...died this afternoon" he told them before looking down at the floor as the tears he'd been holding back began to flow.

Colby instantly moved forward and sat next to his friend.

He pulled Joe into a tight embrace and let his friend cry on his shoulder.

Jon looked at Colby and signalled to the door which made Colby nod in understanding.

Jon left his friends in their shared locker room and made his way to their bosses office.

Once outside, Jon knocked and waited to be called inside.

"Come on in" he heard Stephanie call.

He walked inside and saw Stephanie sitting with Paul going through what looked like a script.

"Hey Jon, you ok?" Paul asked when he saw the look on the man's face.

"Um...Joe needs to take a few days off" he told his bosses.

"Why?" Stephanie asked.

"His grandfather passed away earlier today. He's all torn up about it" Jon explained to them.

"Where is he now?" Paul asked.

"With Colby in our locker room" Jon told him.

Paul nodded.

"Tell him to take the rest of the week off" he told the younger man.

Jon nodded and was just about to walk out of the office when Paul called him back in.

"You and Colby have the rest of the week off too" Paul said before looking back at the script in his hand.

"Why?" Jon asked out of curiosity.

"You guy's are a packaged deal. You're The Shield...three guys, if he's not here, it wont be the same. That and you guy's are his best friends, he's gonna need you both over the next week or so. So...be there for him" Paul said before looking back down at the paper.

"Thanks" Jon said before making his way back to his friends.

When he walked inside, he found both men sat where they were before he left.

They were no longer hugging but were sitting side by side.

"He was really funny" Joe told Colby.

"He always knew how to make you laugh. Even if you were mad or sad...he had the gift of laughter" he said smiling sadly.

"Paul and Stephanie said to take the rest of the week off" Jon told his friend.

"You talked to them?" Joe asked.

"Didn't think you'd want to talk to them about it seeing as you just found out yourself. They said to take this week to be with your family" he told him.

Joe nodded.

"I wish you guys could be there" Joe said sadly.

"He gave us the rest of the week of too. Said to be there for you" Jon said making Joe sigh in relief.

"I gotta book us some tickets for my parents house" Joe said wiping his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Jon asked.

"Well I gotta go to my parents house to be with them and help with the funeral arrangements" Joe told them.

"This should be a time for you and your family Joe. We can stay at the apartment. Spend this time to grieve with your family" Colby told him.

"You guys are my family" Joe replied.

"I want you there. Please" he asked.

"Of course" Jon said nodding.

He walked over to his friend and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry man" he said bumping the side of his fist off his friends leg.

Joe nodded before bursting into tears once more.

He lent forward, his body quivering from his sobs.

Colby looked at Jon sadly.

Both men then lay a hand on their friends back letting him know they were there for him through all of this and that he wasn't alone.

They would never know how much this moment meant to him and how happy he was to have them as brothers.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	45. Couple

**wwetickler30...I'll add your request to my list of prompts.**

 **This chapter was requested by LivingontheEdge.**

 **Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **Couple?**

"I can't wait to have a shower, get into some sweats, get into bed, watch a movie and eat some junk food" Jon said from his seat in the car.

"You sound like a chic on her period" Joe said from the drivers seat.

"Better to sound like one then look like one" Jon replied.

"Oohhh buuuurn" Colby said laughing and fist bumping Jon.

"Fuck you dude" Joe chuckled as he drove to the hotel the company were staying at.

Once they arrived, Jon told his friends to go and book them in and he would get their bags and meet them inside once he'd had a smoke.

"Cigarettes kill ya know" Joe said as he handed the car keys to his friend.

"Really? I never knew that" Jon sighed exaggerating.

Joe chuckled as he began to walk off.

"Hey dipshit" Jon called to his friend quietly.

"Sup?" Colby asked.

"Make him pay for the chic comment and I'll give you twenty bucks" Jon told his friend.

"Deal" Colby said bumping fists with his friend before catching up to Joe.

Once inside, both men made their way to the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to the Spring Lodge Hotel. Checking in?" the women behind the counter asked.

"Yeah. Name's under Lopez" Joe told her as she typed the name into the computer.

"Colby Lopez?" she asked.

Joe nodded.

"Right, that's a single and a double bedded room. Here's your key card and enjoy your stay" she told them smiling.

"Thank you...Rosie" Joe said reading the woman's name tag, flashing her one of his charming smiles.

She smiled back at him and looked to Colby who was looking at Joe day dreamingly.

"Can I just say...I think it's great that you can both be yourselves out and about. I love that" she told them both.

Joe looked at her confused.

"Oh thank you sweetheart" Colby said in a higher pitched voice than usual while he twiddled his hair in his fingers.

Joe's eyes widened and he looked from Colby to Rosie.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked his friend.

"Oh don't feign innocence sugar plum" Colby said moving to stroke his friends face but was stopped when his hand got slapped away.

"I see he's the man of the relationship" Rosie said while resting her elbows on the desk, her face in her palms.

"Oh he is...my little dream boat" Colby said winking at Joe who looked confused and also like he was about to hit him.

"Seriously...what are you doing?" he asked his friend.

"Aww, he's shy. Isn't that adorable" Rosie laughed.

Joe didn't know what to say. He pinched his hand to see if he was dreaming.

"My big teddy bear" Colby cooed while growling provocatively at his friend.

Rosie giggled as she watched Joe go red in the face, but not from blushing like she thought...from trying to resist grabbing Colby around the neck and shaking it.

Jon walked in at that time and handed his friends their bags, Colby began chatting with Rosie.

Noticing the weird look on Joe's face he asked what was wrong.

"Colby keeps...flirting...with me" Joe said squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment.

"WHAT" Jon yelled before howling with laughter.

Colby turned around at that point and smiled at Jon.

"Well, we better be going. Bye Rosie" Colby said smiling and waving at her.

"Come on my sexy beast" he said to Joe as he strutted off toward the elevator, a little hip swing in his step.

"Am I in the twilight zone or something?" Joe asked, confused to his limit.

"Aghh...come on lover boy" Jon said to Joe before walking over to Colby.

Once inside the elevator Joe snapped his head toward to Colby.

"Ok...what the HELL was that?" he demanded to know.

At that point, Colby and Jon burst into laughter.

Jon then went into this wallet and handed Colby a twenty dollar bill.

"Did you guys make a bet or something?" Joe asked.

"Consider it payback" Jon said once he'd calmed himself down enough to talk.

"Payback for what?" Joe asked.

"For comparing me to a chic" Jon explained.

"You made him do all of that for me comparing you to a girl?" Joe asked.

When the elevator stopped at their floor, the men made their way into their room.

"Yeah I did. It's so not cool to tell your friend...your very manly friend, that he's acting like some broad" Jon told him.

"How did you pre plan with that girl?" Joe asked.

"Pre plan what?" Jon replied.

"The whole, me and Colby being...gay...thing" Joe said.

"I didn't. That was all you" Jon said smiling, his dimples showing.

"WHAT" Joe yelped.

"You mean she genuinely thought me and the dipshit were like...a couple?" he asked mortified.

"Looks that way" Jon said laughing.

"That and the fact that I was checking you out while your back was turned and I was playing with my hair the moment we got into the hotel" Colby said going through his bag for some night clothes.

"You little shit" Joe said throwing a couch pillow at his friend.

"Hey...I was getting paid. When I get paid to do a job...I deliver" Colby said making Jon burst into laughter.

"You guy's are dicks" Joe told them before walking into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review ;-)**


	46. Gifts

**Thank you to all who reviewed and sent PM's. If you made a request, keep an eye out for your chapter over the next few days :-)**

 **Cheryl24...I wasn't planning on writing that the boys split up. If i did it would make it difficult to write about what they get up to as a group.**

 **This chapter was requested by Leonardo the hedgehog.**

 **This one is a bit of a tear jerker so have a tissue at the ready :-(**

* * *

 **Gifts**

"Paul, would you go and tell The Shield boys to come and see me after their match tonight. There's something I want to talk to them about" Vince asked his son in law.

"Sure pop" Paul replied as he made his way to find the men.

He knocked on the locker room door that the three men shared. After getting no answer, he poked his inside and found it empty, aside from the men's bags that sat on the benches.

While walking down the corridor, Paul saw Bryan and Brie sitting on some crates talking to one another.

"Hey guys, have you seen The Shield boys around anywhere?" he asked them.

"Colby said something about going to catering. Jon heard there was cheesecake there" Bryan told his boss making him and his wife laugh.

"Ok, thanks Bryan" he said before making his way to catering.

* * *

"Yes you did" Jon told to Colby.

"No...I didn't" Colby replied.

"Yes...you did" Jon said again.

"NO...I didn't" Colby told him again.

"Yes you did and you know it" Jon said matter of factly.

"Oh just shut up" Colby said throwing a grape at his friend.

"Stop throwing stuff" Joe told his friend as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Colby ignored him however and once again threw a grape at his friend.

There was a collective gasp in the room when the offending grape flew past Jon's head and hit there boss square in the centre of his forehead as he walked into catering.

Colby's mouth opened in shock and panic.

Joe nearly choked on his sandwich.

And Jon...well...he began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my god...you got him..." Jon said through his laughter.

Colby kicked his friend under the table as Paul began to walk towards them.

"Is there any particular reason why you're throwing grapes at people Mr Lopez" Paul asked.

"I was aiming for Jon" the younger man told his boss innocently.

"I'm not even going to ask why. If Jon's involved, he probably deserved it" Paul said.

"Ha, yeah" Jon agreed. It was only until he realised what his boss said that he turned to look at him.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he added but Paul just smirked.

"Vince would like to see you all after your match tonight" he told them before turning to leave.

"See you boys later" he said over his shoulder as he made his way out of catering.

Colby nodded at his boss and as soon as Paul was out of sight, Colby kicked Jon again.

"OW...stop kicking me" he yelled rubbing at his shin.

"You got us into trouble" Colby said as though it were obvious.

"ME? You're the one who threw the grape" Jon told him.

"Yeah, at you. Why did you move? You should have just taken it like a man" Colby said folding his arms.

"Will you two stop arguing. You shouldn't be winding him up and you shouldn't be throwing stuff. I did tell you not to throw it" Joe told his friends.

Colby just huffed as he sulked while Jon chuckled softly to himself, replaying the grape smacking off of his bosses head in his mind.

Joe shook his head at his friends.

* * *

After their match and getting changed the three men made their way to their bosses office.

"I bet were gonna be suspended" Colby said worriedly.

"Well if we do, it'll be your fault" Jon told him.

"My fault? You shouldn't have moved" Colby said getting frustrated.

"Both of you stop it...now" Joe demanded.

Both men instantly went quiet.

"Keep your shit together" he said before knocking on the door.

A muffled "come in" could be heard from inside the room.

With a deep breath, Joe opened the door and the three of them walked inside.

"Hello boys" Vince's gruff voice said.

They all nodded and said there 'hi's' and 'hello's' back.

"Take a seat" he told them.

"As you boys know, Christmas is fast approaching. Every year we make visits to children's hospitals to deliver presents and spend some time with the kids, to cheer them up" Vince told them.

"This year there has been a high demand for who the kids want to see" he told them.

"They want to see you" he said.

They all sat there staring at him.

"Us?" Jon asked.

"You" Vince said nodding.

"Wow...that's...wow" Joe said gob-smacked.

Colby was in complete shock.

They hadn't been in the company for very long and yet here they were being requested and entrusted to visit children.

"We'd love too" he told his boss.

"Fantastic. I'll have Paul give you a call with all the details" he told them.

The men stood and went to leave.

Just as they got to the door, Vince said "and Colby. No more throwing grapes. It's a health hazard" before looking down at his phone.

Colby went bright red and Jon was trying desperately to hold in his laughter.

Joe shoved his friend out of the door and Colby followed with his head down.

"A...health...hazard" Jon said laughing once they were in the corridor.

"Shut up butthole" Colby told him, shoving his friend playfully before walking to the locker room to get his bag.

"Can you believe this?" Joe asked his friend.

Jon shook his head.

"It's cool. They obviously trust us or they wouldn't let us do it" Jon told him.

When the boys got back to their hotel, Joe got a call from Paul.

He wrote down the name of the hospital and was told what time the boys were expected to be there.

He was also told that the boys were to go in their ring gear as that's what attracted the kids to them, their unique style.

"I just got off the phone with Paul. We gotta be at the hospital at ten tomorrow morning and we have to be in out ring gear" Joe told his friends while they played poker on the bed they were sharing.

"Ok" they both said in unison.

* * *

The next morning, the boys were up, showered and dressed in their work clothes.

"It's gonna be so weird wearing this and not being in the ring" Colby said while buckling up his armoured vest.

Once they were all ready, they got into their rental car and drove to the hospital.

When they got there, they found Paul waiting for them with a camera crew and some nurses at the parking lot.

"Morning boys" their boss said once they were out of the car.

"The kids are just going to love this" one of the female nurses said.

"We aim to please" Paul told her with a smile.

"Now, we got the presents already wrapped and waiting. Its various Shield merch...t-shirts, action figures and what not. Sign what they want, spend time with them and try to make them laugh. Cheer them up a bit" Paul told the men.

"Alright, are we ready?" the nurse asked.

The men nodded.

"Ok, follow me" she said ans began to lead them to a back door of the hospital.

* * *

"So, what would be your Christmas wish this year?" a nurse asked a little boy as he sat in his hospital bed.

"To not be sick" was his sad reply.

"Were working on that sweaty" the nurse told him sadly.

"What else would you want? You like wrestling don't you? If there was one thing to do with wrestling, what would it be?" she asked him.

"I'd wanna meet The Shield" he told her.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Cos they're awesome" the little boy told her with a smile.

"Well, I think your wish might have just come true" she said moving to the side.

The boy looked behind her and saw Jon, Joe and Colby standing in the doorway of his hospital room.

His face lit up and he smiled brightly at them.

"Hi" he said timidly.

"Hey bud" Joe replied walking into his room.

"I heard you weren't feeling so good so me and my brothers thought we'd come and see you" Joe told him shaking his hand.

"What's up little man" Jon said shaking the kids hand.

"Nice to meet you" Colby said shaking his hand giving the boy a warm smile.

After spending some time with Sam, the little boy, and giving him some presents, the three men made their way from room to room visiting little kids.

Once they had visited all of the children, they were pulled aside by one of the nurses.

"The last child you're visiting today, is a little girl called Carolina. She's seven and has terminal cancer. She really wants to meet you all" the nurse told them.

"How long does she...ya know" Colby asked.

"It's only a matter of time" the nurse told them sadly.

The boys shook their heads sadly.

She led them to a private room at the end of the hall.

They knocked and a man who they assumed was Carolina's father opened the door.

"Thank you so much for coming" he told them, stepping aside to let them in the room.

There, on a bed, was a tiny little girl.

She was thin and pale and had lost all of her hair due to chemotherapy.

"She's beautiful" Joe told the mother and father who smiled sadly.

The mother sat by her daughters bed holding her hand.

"Carolina" she called gently.

"There's some people here to see you" she told her gently stroking her daughters face.

The little girls eyes opened slowly and she looked at her mother.

"Hey beautiful girl. You know your list, the one you made" she asked and her daughter weakly nodded.

"Well, today, we've completed it" she told her daughter with a smile.

At that moment, Carolina turned her head slowly toward the men and smiled weakly.

"I really wanted to meet you" she said quietly.

The men walked toward her and stood by her bed.

Her father stood by and took some pictures of his daughter meeting her hero's.

The boys sat by her and spoke to her for a little while before giving her, her presents.

Her mother opened them for her and Carolina smiled.

"Thank you all so much" the father said shaking their hands.

When they looked back to Carolina, she had fallen asleep.

After sitting and talking to her parents for a little bit, the men said their goodbyes and made their way to the parking lot to go back to the hotel.

Once inside the car, they sat there quietly for the longest time.

"That was..." Colby said but couldn't finish his sentence.

Jon wiped at a tear that rolled down his cheek.

"That was rough" Joe said sadly.

He started up the engine and the boys made their way back to the hotel.

Once inside, they sat on the beds and silence filled the room.

They were still sat like that hours later, the only thing making them move was Joe's phone ringing.

"Hello" he answered sadly.

"How did it go?" Paul asked on the other line.

"Rough...it was rough" Joe told him honestly.

Paul was quiet. "It's always rough. You boys take tomorrow off. I'll see you all on Sunday" there boss told them.

Joe hung up and placed his phone beside him.

Silence once again filled the room.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	47. Snowman

**Hii guys and gals! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. Life has been really crazy lately.**

 **Two days before Christmas, my youngest daughter was rushed to hospital after suffering an allergic reaction so writing and updating were pushed to the back of my mind.**

 **As always, thank you for your follows and reviews.**

 **This chapter was requested by SittingontheEdge. It's short I know, but i typed it up within an hour earlier lol**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Snowman**

"So...explain to me again why were doing this?" Jon asked as a shiver ran through his body.

"Cos it's fun" Colby told him as though it were obvious.

"Freezing to death is fun?" Jon countered, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, if you didn't just stand there moaning the whole time and actually helped me and Joe, maybe it would warm you up" Colby told his friend.

Jon huffed but walked over to his friends.

"What do you want me to do?" he mumbled.

"You can finish rolling the head" Colby said, pointing to a small snowball he had already started to make on the floor.

"That sounded so wrong man" Joe said with a laugh.

"Get your head out of the gutter...god" Colby said shoving his friend playfully.

All three men continued their work.

After a short time, they all stepped back and looked at their master piece.

"I like it" Colby said grinning like a child.

"Not too shabby" Joe said smiling also.

Jon just looked from them to it.

"It's a snowman" he said flatly.

"What an earth, is so fun about building a snowman?" he asked them.

"What isn't fun about building a snowman?" Joe replied.

"Freezing isn't fun" Jon told him. "I'm probably gonna get a cold now" he told them sniffling.

"You get to spend time with your friends or family or whoever you're building a snowman with. It's a bonding thing" he told him.

"I'm guessing you didn't build too many snowmen when you were a kid?" Colby said sadly.

"No I didn't. This is actually my first one" Jon told them both.

"You've never built a snowman before today?" Joe asked shocked.

Jon looked down at the ground and shook his head.

"Wow...that's just...wow. I'm sorry" Joe said sadly, not knowing what else to say.

It was quiet for what felt like hours and it was beginning to get uncomfortable.

Jon had turned away from his friends, not wanting them to see the sadness etching his features.

This was just another experience he'd had taken from him in his childhood.

Joe looked down at the ground and swallowed the lump in his throat.

He felt the overwhelming need to go and wrap his friend into a comforting embrace but when Jon turned away like he was at that moment, it meant he needed space.

Without warning and out of nowhere...a snowball smacked the back of Jon's head.

He flinched slightly and stood there in complete shock for a second.

He turned slowly and looked toward his friends.

Joe looked just as shocked as Jon did. Both men then turned to Colby.

Jon looked at him raising his eyebrows waiting for an explanation.

"It's Christmas Eve. Stop being so gloomy on Christmas Eve. We came out here to have fun building a snowman. Now...grab some snow and lets have some fun" Colby said bending down to gather a snowball of his own.

Jon looked to Joe who just smiled lightly at him.

Joe then bent down and began to gather some snow in his gloved palms.

Jon just stood staring at his friends.

"A snowball fight. Seriously? What are we...twelve?" he asked them.

His friends looked at him and raised an arm in the air.

"Don't" he told them.

"I'm pre warning you...don't throw those snowballs at m..." he was cut off when a ball of snow slapped him in the face.

He spluttered and wiped at his face.

"Joe...what the actual fuck?" he asked.

"Better arm yourself man" Joe said as he began to roll more snow in his palm.

Jon didn't bother making a snowball, instead, he charged at his friend and tackled him to the ground, both of them rolling around in the snow.

Colby laughed as he began the throw snowballs at both of them while they struggled to get the upper hand over each other.

"Think you can just...go around...throwing...snowballs in peoples faces?" Jon asked as he grabbed Joe into a headlock.

Colby laughed hysterically when he watched Joe roll Jon onto his stomach shoving his head down so he got a face full of cold, wet snow.

While he stood there laughing, Jon stuck out his leg taking Colby's legs out from under him.

He landed in a heap next to his friends and the two of them proceeded to hold Colby down as they threw snow in his face.

Joe then went the extra step and shoved snow up Colby's jumper.

The smaller man yelped when he felt the sudden coldness against his warm skin.

"Ahhhhh...oh my God...that's so cold" he yelled as he scrambled away trying to get the snow out from his jumper.

Joe then turned and tried to tackle Jon to the floor trying to to the same to him.

Jon however side stepped and Joe, who tried hard to stop himself, ended up doing a baseball slide.

His jumper rose up and snow touched his bare skin.

"Aghhh...fuck...that's cold" he shouted as he rubbed at his back.

Jon stood laughing.

Eventually, he lay down in the snow next to his friends as they looked up to the sky.

They all panted heavily.

"So, this is why you build snowmen huh?" Jon asked.

"Yup. This is why you build snowmen" Colby said smiling.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	48. Misunderstanding

**Another request from SittingontheEdge!**

 **Hope you enjoy ;-)**

* * *

 **Misunderstanding**

Joe struggled as he balanced the bag of bagels on top of the coffee cups he was holding.

He stood at an awkward angle as he pressed the button on the elevator, his chin helping hold the bag in place.

When the doors opened, he slowly stepped inside and pressed the number to the floor he and his friends were staying on.

He'd lost that morning to his friends in rock, paper, scissors, so it was up to him to go out and buy coffee and breakfast.

He slowly made it to their room and pressed the key card into its slot.

He opened the door and walked over to the table that sat by the sofa.

He slowly lent down as he placed the items in his arms down, smiling happily when he did so without dropping anything.

He was just about to go and tell his friends that he was back when he heard a noise come from the bedroom.

The door was closed so he put his ear up to it to hear what was going on inside.

"C'mon" he heard Jon shout out.

"I can't" he heard Colby reply.

What the hell were they doing?

"Just...push it in" he heard Jon say again.

Joe moved away from the door in shock.

What the HELL were they doing?

He contemplated walking inside and catching them up to what ever it was they were doing but he thought better of it.

He didn't want to see something he may not be able to unsee.

Instead, he place his ear against the door once again.

"C'mon Colby...god" Jon said breathlessly.

"I'm trying" Colby said back, just as breathless.

"Just push it in already...slowly" he heard Jon say.

"It's not gonna fit" Colby replied.

"We wont know until you try, now stop whining and get it in there already" Jon told his friend.

Joe's mouth opened lightly in complete shock.

"Why don't you just wait until Joe gets back. He'd be better at it then me" Colby said.

Joe nearly choked on his breath at his friends words.

"Because Joe isn't bendy like you. He can't help me like you can" Jon said aloud.

"Alright fine...one more try" he heard Colby say.

"Keep going...keep going..." Jon said panting slightly.

"It's going in" Colby told him.

"I know, just...keep going" Jon said.

"It's nearly in" Colby panted.

"Oh yes" Jon said happily.

"A little bit more" Colby said.

Jon then let out a small yell.

"What happened" Colby asked.

"Ugh, I caught myself. God, that hurt" Jon huffed.

"Don't be such a baby. Take it like a man" Colby told his friend.

"One more push should do it" Jon said.

Joe heard both men, grumble and groan, then he heard Colby yell out.

"It's in" he said, a smile in his voice.

"Ugh, finally" Jon said.

"Ok, now move it" Colby said.

"Give me a second, that really hurt" Jon told his friend.

Joe had decided he'd heard enough.

He closed his eye's tightly and placed his hand over them before opening the bedroom door.

"Stop what you're doing right now and get dressed" he told his friends.

"What?" Jon asked.

"Just, stop doing...that...and get dressed. I don't need to be hearing that" Joe told him.

"Hearing what?" Jon asked.

"And why do you keep telling us to get dressed?" Colby asked confused.

"Look, if you guy's are...together...I'm cool with that...I just don't wanna hear it while I'm in the room, so...stop it and get dressed. Breakfast is outside" he said as he turned to leave, his hand still clamped firmly over his eyes.

"What is it exactly you think were doing?" Jon asked realising what Joe was talking about.

Joe stopped but didn't turn around.

"I don't need to know. I already heard it" Joe told them.

"Heard what?" Colby asked confused.

"You seriously gonna make me say it?" he asked.

His friends were silent.

"Ugh, fine. I heard you both...going at it" he told them.

Colby finally realised what he was implying and sucking in a shocked breath.

"What?" he squeaked out.

"Honestly it's fine. Like I said, if you guys are together its cool. I wont say nothing to anyone. Just, please don't do it with me in the room" he told them.

"Joe, turn around" Jon told his friend.

"Now" he said when Joe didn't budge.

Slowly, the larger man turned to their direction, hand still planted firmly over his eyes.

"Now, move your hand away from your eyes" Jon told him.

"No, that's ok. I think I'll keep my innocence intact thank you" Joe replied.

"Seriously dude, move your hand away" Jon repeated.

Joe did as his friend asked and lowered his hand, his eyes still screwed shut tightly.

"Now, open your eyes" Jon told him.

"Jon, I really don't wanna see you and dipshit...ya know..." he said waving a hand in the air for dramatic emphasis.

Jon rolled his eyes.

"Just open your eyes moron" he snapped.

Joe huffed and slowly cracked an eye open, followed by the other.

There, sat on the double bed, was a fully clothed Jon and Colby.

Joe felt like such an idiot.

"You guy's weren't..." he began to ask but couldn't finish his sentence from sheer embarrassment.

"No, we weren't" Colby said looking at his red faced friend.

"What the hell were you doing then?" he asked them.

"Trying to pack my suitcase" Jon told him.

"Yeah, you know he never folds his clothes and how hard it is to close the damn thing after he's just chucked all of his shit inside" Colby said.

Joe nodded and stood staring at his friends awkwardly.

"You really thought we were making out?" Jon asked, a small smirk on his face.

His smirk grew when he saw Joe stiffen and go redder then he already was.

"You can't blame me man. The noises you were making, and the dialogue you used did you no favours" Joe told them.

"I can't believe you thought me and butt munch were having sex" Colby said aloud and chuckled as Joe flinched at his words.

"In my defence, you should choose your wording better" Joe told them.

"Maybe you should just get laid already so you stop thinking of things in a sexual nature" Jon said smirking.

"Screw you dude" Joe huffed.

"No, I've had enough of that this morning thanks" he replied as he reached out a hand towards Colby's.

Colby snatched his hand away and glared.

"Like you could get with me" he told his friend.

"Oh please. A few drinks at a local bar and you'd be begging for it" Jon told him.

"Ughh" Joe said covering his ears.

He walked away as Jon and Colby began to wrestle with each other on the bed, both rolling and falling to the floor with a bang.

"Breakfast is ready when you too have stopped making out" Joe called to them.

Both men looked at one another before standing up running to their friend, tackling him to the couch.

The room was filled with them shouting and laughing as they wrestled one another.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	49. Cheat

**Thank you all for your continued reviews, requests, follows and favourites...you guys and gals are the best!**

 **I'm going to do a 'Girlfriend' series as requested by SubtleImperfections and this is the first part to it. Yes I know this chapter isn't the tradional girlfriend love story but i had this idea in my head for a few weeks now lol**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cheat**

"Ok...yeah I know...ok...ok...yeah...ok...I love you too. See you later" Colby said as he hung up the phone.

He turned around to see Jon and Joe making kissing noises and motions, mocking him.

"Oh screw you guys, you're just jealous" he told them as he went and sat on the sofa.

"Trust me...I am NOT jealous of you and Missy" Jon said in a disgusted tone.

Colby had been dating Missy for nearly three months and he had yet to get Jon to like her.

"What's your problem with her man?" Colby asked irritated.

"There's just something about her. Makes me feel uneasy" Jon told his friend honestly.

Colby sighed.

"Look; she's coming to stay here on our days off and it would mean a lot to me if you made an effort. Talk to her, get to know her. Maybe then you can see what I see" Colby said.

Jon looked at his friend...really looked at him and could see the hopefulness in his eyes.

Against his better judgement, he plastered a smile on his face and nodded.

"Ok. I'll try and get to know her better" Jon said making his friend smile happily, but inside he was groaning.

"Thanks brother" Colby said standing as he went to collect the car keys from the kitchen counter.

"Where you going?" Joe asked his friend.

"Oh, I gotta run to the store. Missy doesn't drink anything but red wine so I gotta go out and get some seeing as all we got are beers" Colby said before leaving to go and get what his girlfriend wanted.

Jon watched him leave and huffed.

"I gotta be stuck in a small apartment with her for two days" he groaned.

"I have to be stuck here with her too" Joe told him as he threw a grape up in the air and caught it in his awaiting open mouth.

"She doesn't annoy you like she annoys me" Jon told him.

"Oh she does, I just ignore it. Look; it's two days, you can put on a smile for two days right? For Colby" Joe asked him.

Jon knew he was right and he hated it.

"Oh shut up and eat your grapes" he said before sulking off to his room slamming the door closed.

Joe just chuckled as he continued to catch grapes in his mouth.

A little while later, Colby came back from the store, bags in hand.

"Jesus, what did you buy, the entire store? I thought you were just getting wine" Joe said eyeing up the bags his friend was holding.

"So did I but Missy called me while I was out and asked me to get some more stuff" he told him.

"Like what?" Joe asked trying to peek into the bags.

"Well, she wont eat fast foods or anything with too much fat so I had to buy fruit and salads and stuff" Colby said as he placed the stuff on the counter.

Joe looked through the bag and noticed it was all organic.

"Why did you get it all organic, this must have cost a small fortune" he asked.

"Yeah, you're telling me" Colby replied "Missy wont eat it unless its organic" he added.

"Seems a little...ya know...high maintenance doesn't it?" Joe asked not wanting to upset his friend.

"Well, I mean, maybe a little yeah, but...I love her man" Colby told him.

Joe sighed softly patting his friend on the back before helping him put the shopping away.

Jon came of his room about an hour later and walked into the kitchen to get himself something to eat.

He opened the fridge and found some fruit.

Taking out an apple he went to walk into the living room.

"Hey, that's for Missy" Colby said pointing at the apple.

"It's one apple dude" Jon said taking a bite and smiling at his friend.

Colby huffed. "Make that your first and last" he warned.

"Why did you buy fruit anyway?" Jon snorted.

"Missy wont eat take out or anything high in fat so I had to get some fruit and salad while I was out" Colby explained.

Jon rolled his eyes and walked away.

"High maintenance diva" he muttered as he walked into the living room.

The men were sat happily watching that weeks RAW when they heard a knock at the door.

Colby ran to the door and opened it smiling when he saw his girlfriend standing there.

"Hey baaaaby" she crooned rapping her arms around him in a hug.

Jon internally cringed the moment he heard her voice.

Joe tapped him on the leg and he reluctantly got up and followed his friend to where Colby and Missy stood.

"Hey Missy" Joe said smiling.

"Oh, hiiii" she replied with a smile.

"I didn't know your friends would be here" she said quietly to Colby but both Joe and Jon heard.

"We live here. Where else do you think we'd be?" Jon asked her flatly.

She gave a small chuckle before turning to Colby.

"Well, lets hope they have earplugs" she said pulling him into a messy kiss that had both Joe and Jon cringing.

She finally broke away from Colby long enough to turn to his friends.

"Oh boys, would you mind...my bags are in the car" she said chucking the keys to Jon who just let them bounce off of his chest and to the floor.

She then turned back to Colby and began to pull him towards his bedroom.

He turned back to his friends, s sheepish smile on his face.

"Please guys?" he asked innocently referring to his girlfriends bags before being tugged along by Missy.

Once he was out of site, Joe went and stood next to Jon, both eyeing the space their friend had just occupied.

"I really hate her" Jon said aloud.

Joe huffed before picking the keys up from the floor and he and Jon went out to get her bags.

Outside the boys had opened her trunk and stood staring at it in amazement.

"Who the hell needs four cases on a two day trip?" Jon asked angrily.

"Must be a girl thing" Joe answered as he reached in and took two cases out.

Jon pulled the cases out hard and watched as they slammed to the floor.

"Oops" he said before bending down to pick them up.

"Jon" Joe warned.

"What? They slipped" Jon said feigning innocence.

Joe just smirked as he locked the car and began to head inside.

Jon eyed the cases and smiled.

He turned them around so that the wheels were in the air and he began to loudly drag them across the floor, the bottom scraping shamelessly off of the concrete.

Once inside, he chucked them to the side and went to the fridge to get some water.

It was then that he heard the loud moans coming from his friends bedroom.

He slammed the fridge door closed and slammed his head against it.

He turned to look at Joe who had just begun to hear the noise for himself.

"Ughh, my rooms next to his" he groaned.

"Bar?" Jon asked and Joe nodded as he grabbed the car keys and both men went outside to their car.

After nearly four hours at the bar, Joe and Jon walked into the apartment at near midnight.

Joe went straight to bed a little worse for ware. Jon, who couldn't drink because of his medication, sat in the living room enjoying the quiet.

After waking up tangled in each others limbs, Missy climbed out of bed.

Colby smiled as he saw his girlfriend pull on his t-shirt that was thrown on the back of the chair.

"I'm going to get some water" she whispered and watched as he nodded and rolled back over drifting back off to sleep.

She smirked and walked out to the kitchen area.

Jon, who at that time was leaning into the fridge to get some food felt a hand slide up his backside.

He jumped and his head slammed off the inside of the fridge.

He turned and glared at Missy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked her.

She just smiled at him before bending over to get some water for herself.

It was then that Jon noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear.

He turned around in disgust and went to walk away to his bedroom but a hand on his arm stopped him.

Missy walked up to him...close, up to him, and flashed a small smile.

"Hey handsome" she said quietly.

Jon frowned. Was this chick for real?

"What?" he asked her.

She didn't say anything. Instead she leaned in and tried to kiss him.

"What are you doing?" he asked her angrily.

"What? Oh, don't tell me that you haven't felt the sexual tension between us over the past few months" she said innocently.

"Trust me...its not sexual tension" he said as he went to walk away.

Missy then pulled at his arm again and threw herself at him.

Jon barley had time to steady himself before she forced a kiss on him and reached for his belt.

He pushed her off roughly and glared at her.

"Oh you like it rough" she purred before throwing herself at him once again.

She tried to stick her tongue in his mouth but his lips were shut tight.

He shoved her off of him again.

"Stop it" he said raising his voice but not enough to wake his friends.

"Why? I know you want me" she said smiling advancing on him a third time.

He grabbed her by the arms roughly and held her at arms length.

"I said stop it" he said angrily.

She huffed in annoyance and pulled her arms from his grasp.

"You're going to regret this" she said before storming off and going back into Colby's bedroom.

Jon contemplated going into his room, but instead, he went to Joe's room and walked inside.

He closed the door and walked over to his sleeping friend who was laying length ways across the bed still fully clothed.

He shook him to wake him up.

When Joe didn't wake, Jon got desperate and pinched his friends arm.

"Oww" Joe said as he pushed himself up off of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing man?" Joe asked confused.

"I need to talk to you" Jon said practically vibrating..

Joe yawned. "Cant it wait until tomorrow?" he asked as he went to lay back down.

"Will you stop screwing around and listen to me? It's serious" Jon said loudly to his friend.

Joe instantly stilled. He stood up and saw the anger and worry in his friends features.

"What's going on?" Joe asked worried.

"Missy she..." but Jon couldn't say it.

"She what?" Joe asked.

"I was in the kitchen getting some food and she...she touched my ass and then...the next thing I know, she'd throwing herself at me" Jon told his friend.

Joe stood wide eyed, mouth open in shock.

"What did you do?" he asked his friend.

"What do you think I did? I shoved her off and told her to stop it" Jon said feeling as though he was being judged.

"What did she do?" Joe asked.

"Said that I'd regret it" he told his friend.

"You need to tell Colby" Joe told him.

"I know" Jon said sadly.

"Where is he?" Joe asked.

"Asleep in bed with that bitch" Jon said, venom in his voice.

"First thing in the morning man, you gotta tell him. He needs to know" Joe said.

Jon nodded. "I know".

After giving Joe a play by play of what happened and getting his support, Jon went to his room.

He didn't sleep that night.

The next morning, Jon walked out into the living room.

Colby was sat on the sofa, Joe on the arm chair.

They were playing Playstation and bickering with one another.

He looked around and thankfully couldn't see Missy anywhere.

He walked over to his friends and cleared his throat.

"Hey Colby, can we talk a sec?" he asked.

Joe paused the game immediately and put his controller down.

Colby saw the look in Jon's eyes and it worried him.

"You ok man?" he asked concerned.

Jon sighed before taking a seat on the arm of the sofa.

"Last night, when you were in bed...something happened between me and Missy" he said sadly.

Colby stared at his friend, his face dropped.

"What do you mean" Colby asked, anger in his voice.

"I was bending down in the refrigerator and she touched my ass. I asked her what she was doing and then she told me that there was sexual tension between us. I tried to go into my room but she threw herself at me and kissed me. I swear, I didn't kiss her back. I shoved her off but she threw herself at me again. I pushed her off again and told her stop but she tried to kiss me again and started reaching for my belt" he told his friend.

"When I pushed her off a third time, she got angry and told me I would regret refusing her" he said.

Colby was silent.

"I'm really sorry man" Jon added.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room but eventually Colby spoke.

"Did you flirt with her?" he asked his friend who widened his eyes in shock at his friends question.

"No, I didn't" he stated firmly.

"And you didn't kiss her back?" Colby asked.

Jon shook his head.

Colby nodded.

Just as Jon was about to speak again, the woman in question walked into the living room.

"Hey guys" she said quietly.

All three men turned to look at her. Angry glares on there faces.

She looked down at the ground and a tear dropped from her eye.

"Did you tell them Jon?" she asked sadly.

"You're damn right I did" he spat.

"Good. They needed to know" she said before looking up, an evil glare in her eye.

"They needed to know how you forced yourself on me" she said.

"WHAT" Jon yelled.

Colby's eyes immediately shot to his friend and he stood up glaring at him.

Jon turned to look at Colby and stood up also.

He could feel the rage practically billowing from his Colby.

"I never touched her" Jon told him.

"Really? Then what do you call these?" Missy said as she showed fresh bruises on her arms in the shape of fingers.

Colby began to advance on his friend.

Jon held a hand out as he slowly backed away.

"I grabbed her to get her off me. I did NOT force myself on her. It's me Colby. You think I'd do that to you? Huh?" Jon asked hurt.

Colby suddenly stopped walking.

"Get your shit, and get out" he spat while looking directly at Jon.

"Excuse me?" Jon asked shocked.

Colby then turned to look at Missy and glared at her.

"I said...get your shit...and get out" he said angrily.

Missy glared toward Jon and Colby.

"You're going to make ME leave after what he did to me?" she shouted.

"I didn't do anything to you, you crazy bitch" Jon shouted back.

"Bro's before hoe's" Colby told her. She screamed in anger before storming to his room to pack her cases.

"Colby..." Jon said but Colby held up a hand to stop his friend talking.

Colby went into his room and grabbed Missy's cases. He carried them to the front door and chucked them outside.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" she yelled at him as she ran outside and picked up her cases dragging them to her car.

Inside, her phone began to ring on the counter.

Colby picked it up and answered the call that had the name 'Anton' flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Yeah she's outside...yeah, I'll get her...can I ask who's calling?" Colby said down the phone.

He curled his lip and went to the front door.

"Hey Missy...Anton is on the phone" he said throwing her phone onto the pavement, the object scraping its way toward her.

She picked the phone up and began to cry hysterically.

"Oh boo...I'm coming over to yours. I'm finished with this loser" she said before speeding off down the road.

Colby turned back inside and closed the front door slowly.

He stood still for a moment and then turned to look at his friends.

"I'm sorry man" Joe said bumping his fist on his friends arm.

Colby had yet to make eye contact with Jon.

He was angry, confused, hurt and humiliated.

Instead, he just walked into his bedroom and closed the door with a quiet click.

Joe wrapped an arm around Jon in a comforting manner.

"C'mon. Let's clean this place up" Joe said as he and Jon began to throw the containers of their dinner the previous night away.

Colby lay on his bed. Tears streaming down his face.

He loved her. He loved her and she'd been cheating on him the whole time.

And then to try it on with his best friend...that hurt way more.

After a few hours of sitting in his room alone, a quiet knock at his door woke him from his stupor.

"Colby, can I come in" Jon asked from the other side of the door.

When he didn't get an answer, he slowly opened the door and looked inside the room.

Colby was sat on his bed, looking right at him.

Jon wanted to curl up on himself under Colby's stare.

He walked over to his friend and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm really sorry" Jon said not knowing what else to say.

"After it happened...I went straight in and told Joe. He said I had to tell you but I was already planning too" he explained.

Colby still didn't speak.

Instead, he pulled his duvet back and waited.

Jon took the hint and went and sat next to his friend, covering his legs with the warm material.

"I believe you" Colby said.

"The moment you said what happened I knew you were telling the truth" Colby told him.

"Are we ok?" Jon asked.

"Ofcorse we are" Colby said as though it were obvious.

"I really am sorry" Jon said again.

"You got nothing to be sorry for brother" Colby reassured him.

Joe walked into the room and approached his friends.

"You look like some chicks after a bad breakup" he told them.

Jon chucked a pillow at his friend who caught it and used it to lean on as he took a place on the bed.

"Are you ok?" Joe asked Colby.

"Yeah, I'm good" Colby said sadly.

"Are you ok?" he then asked Jon.

Jon frowned.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" he asked confused.

Joe was deadly serious as he spoke.

"Technically, what she did to you was sexual assault. She forced herself on you man" he told him.

Jon hadn't thought of it like that.

"I'm ok" he told his friend appreciating his concern.

They sat in comfortable silence, no one needed to speak.

There was nothing to say.

They were brothers, and brothers stuck together, no matter what!

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	50. Pretty Woman

**As always, thankyou for your reviews! They continue to inspire me :-)**

 **SittingontheEdge...I'm using this as a prequel to the chapter you requested about the boys building something. In the follow on chapter to this one, it will be about the boys putting together Joe's new wardrobe.**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Pretty Woman**

"And...how is it you managed to break your wardrobe in the first place?" Colby asked Joe from the back seat of their car.

"I already told you. I was doing some hand stand push ups and fell. Crashed right into it and the sucker just imploded" Joe said with a huff.

"Hmmm" Colby mumbled while squinting at his friend.

"I can't believe I'm spending one of my days off going with you two idiots to buy a new wardrobe because of reasons unknown" Jon said from the drivers seat.

"Hey, I didn't make you come, you offered...and like I said; I was doing hand stand push ups and fell" Joe repeated.

"Uh huh...sure you were" Jon said with a smirk.

"Do you know what wardrobe you're getting or do we have to look around first" he asked his friend.

"Got a pretty good idea of what I want. Should be in and out of the store in about half an hour" Joe told him.

"I can't believe you're getting in from this place. Have you seen the prices of their stuff?" Colby asked.

"Yeah I have but the wood is really good quality" Joe told him.

Once at the furniture store, Colby and Jon followed their friend as he made his way down this isle and that isle.

"See anything you like?" Colby asked.

"Not really" Joe sighed.

"I thought you said we'd be here for half an hour" Jon told him.

"I thought we would be. I don't like being here anymore then you do. And like I said before, I didn't make you come. Now both of you shut up with your whining while I look" Joe told them before making his way to another isle while Joe and Jon took a seat on a wooden bench.

They were both bickering amongst themselves when they heard a man clear his throat beside them.

They both turned to look at him and waited for him to speak.

"Excuse me Gentleman. Would you mind NOT sitting on the furniture. It's worth far more then you could afford and I want it to still be in top form when someone chooses to buy it, so please, stand up" an older man in a pricey suit said.

Jon turned to look at Colby.

They then both turned to look at the man.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Colby asked outraged by the man's attitude.

"Gentleman, I don't want to cause a scene but if you don't leave, I'll be forced to have you removed" he told them both.

"Have you ever seen Pretty Woman?" Colby asked.

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

"Ya know, Richard Gere and Julia Roberts. He's got big bucks and she's a hooker. She goes into a high priced clothing store and they ask her to leave judging her on the basis of her looks and yet she's got thousands of dollars to spend and when Richard Gere takes her back to that same shop, the owners are pretty much grovelling for forgiveness when they realise who's she's with and how much money they may have lost out on in sales" Colby started.

"This is the same situation. What? Because he's wearing jeans and a rock t-shirt and looks like he's done prison time and because I'm wearing tracksuit bottoms a hoodie and have two toned hair we're less then you? Should I go home and change into the six hundred dollar suit I own just so I can 'fit in' to the way your other customers look?" he added.

The man went red.

"Sir, I have been the owner of this store for over ten years and never have I seen someone of you and your friends...class, actually purchase anything. This is a top quality establishment and I think it's time that you leave" the man said staring them down.

Jon turned to look at Colby.

"How much is this thing anyway?" Jon said aloud turning to look at its pricing label.

"Eleven hundred dollars? For a wooden bench? I can get one just like this in wall-mart for about a hundred dollars" he said.

The man nearly choked.

"You most certainly could not. This is made from the best quality wood around and it's worth far more then you could ever dream of having so, please leave" he told them.

Jon snickered then turned to Colby.

"Ya know what. Screw this. Wrap it up for me Jeeves...I'm buying it" Colby said irritated.

"Sir, I am not wasting my time in having this wrapped to see your payment declined so please..." he started but was cut off by Jon.

"Hey. Did you hear my friend? He said wrap it up so run along and do your job" Jon said shooing him away.

The man bit his lip before walking away and waiting for them behind the checkout.

They both got up and walked over to him as he waited impatiently for them.

"That'll be eleven hundred dollars then sir" the man smirked.

Colby took out his debit card and handed it over, his eyes never leaving the snobby man's.

The man ran it through and to his surprise, the card was debited of the full amount.

"Still think we could never afford any of this stuff?" Colby asked raising his eyebrow.

"I humbly apologise sir I didn't thi..." but Colby raised his hand to stop the man.

"Save it. Just wrap it up. We got somewhere to be" he said and watched as the man rushed off to get his employees to do as asked.

Jon then turned to look at Colby.

"I can't believe you bought that thing. We were only on it for five minutes and my ass hurts" he chuckled.

"I wasn't gonna let that guy think he's better then us" Colby said angrily when thinking about how rude the man was.

"Where the hell are we gonna put it?" Jon asked.

"In the garden" Colby said as though it were obvious.

As they waited, Joe walked over to them.

"Hey. I picked one out" he told them.

When he saw Colby glaring at someone angrily he turned to look at Jon.

"What's going on?" he asked his friend.

"The guy who owns this place asked us to leave cos of how we look. Said we couldn't afford anything in this dump...so...Colby put him in his place and bought a bench" Jon told him trying to hold in his laughter.

"Was it like that scene from Pretty Woman?" Joe asked with a smile.

Jon nodded. "He even used it as an example" he told Joe who burst into laughter.

"Why did you buy a bench though, why not something else?" Joe asked.

"We don't have a bench in the garden" Colby told him.

"We don't have a garden either" Jon said aloud.

Colby turned to look at him.

"Don't look at me like that. Some turf and some deck chairs does not make a garden. Flowers and shit does" he told his friend.

Colby then raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no...i know that look. We are NOT planting flowers. They'll be dead within a week. It hardly rains and were not home to water them" Jon explained making Colby sigh in defeat.

"Sir, your purchase is ready and waiting for you. I'll have my assistants carry it out to your car for you" he told them.

"No need Jeeves. We got it" Colby said taking off his hoodie to reveal his bare torso underneath. He tired the sleeves of said hoodie around his waist and turned to look at Jon.

"You gonna help me?" he asked.

Jon huffed but nodded.

They both walked over to the bench and lifted it with ease.

"See you in sec brother" Jon told Joe before they both made their way to their car.

The owner then turned to look at Joe.

"May I help you Sir?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to purchase the mahogany wardrobe over there" Joe said pointing to the object.

"That's twenty seven hundred dollars sir" the man said.

"I got it" Joe said handing over his card.

The man gave him his receipt and went about getting one of the same wardrobes brought up from storage in a flat pack.

Jon and Colby made their way back into the store and walked over to Joe.

"Did you get it to fit?" he asked them.

"Yeah, got it to fit in the trunk so there's room on the roof rack for your wardrobe" Colby told him.

Once Joe's item was bought over to him, the owner put on a smile and said "i hope you enjoy your new purchases gentleman. Please, come again soon".

They all scoffed.

"No that's ok. I don't think this place is appropriate for my class" Colby said using the man's own words against him.

"Yeah. This place is far too shabby for our liking. And the customer service here sucks" Jon added before all three men carried the wardrobe out to the car leaving the owner embarrassed and speechless.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	51. Appendix

**Thank you for all of the follows and reviews!**

 **You guys and gals are the best! :-)**

* * *

 **Appendix**

Colby bent down to tie his laces and groaned as the pain once again shot through his stomach.

His suffering didn't go unnoticed and Jon walked over to him with concern.

"Are you ok man? You've been groaning and acting like you're in pain since yesterday morning" he asked his friend.

"I'm fine" Colby said through pain filled gritted teeth.

Jon nodded but he knew his friend was lying.

"We don't have to go to the gym today if you don't want to. We can stay here. You look like you could do with the rest" he told his friend.

Colby sighed in relief.

"You sure you don't mind?" Colby asked.

"Of course. You can't help it if you're sick man" Jon told him.

"Tell ya what. Go get into something comfortable, I'll make you some lunch and get you some pain killers and you can watch shit TV and eat crap all day. That's bound to make you better" he said smiling.

"Yes to the pain killers, comfy clothes and crap TV, but I'll pass on the food. If I eat something I don't think it'll stay down for long" Colby said as he kicked off his shoes and stood up, slightly hunched over as he clutched at his stomach.

Jon frowned when he looked at his friend.

Joe came back from his morning run and walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Hey man" he greeted Jon.

"Hey. Good run?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm...nearly tripped and broke my ankle but other than that, it was ok" Joe told him.

"We need to keep an eye on Colby. He's not feeling too good and he looks like he's in pain" Jon told him.

"He's a big boy. He can take some pain meds or go see his doc if he needs too" Joe said chugging down some more water.

"I think it might be serious. He skipped going to the gym" Jon told him.

Joe gasped in shock.

"No way?" he said.

"Way man" Jon said nodding.

"He could have the plague and he'd still be down that gym busting a sweat" Joe said matter of factly.

"Exactly. That's why I know its more serious then just some cold or flu or something. Guy looks like he was about to collapse" Jon explained.

"Alright. We'll keep an eye on him" Joe agreed.

* * *

Later that day, Colby was asleep on the sofa.

He'd taken some pain killers but was still in pain. He had spiked a fever and he's vomited twice before finally crashing out in his current spot.

Jon sat in the living room at the dining table looking at his friend worriedly.

"He's not gonna disappear ya know" Joe said chuckling.

Jon shook his head.

"Something isn't right" he told his friend.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I don't know. It's just an uneasy feeling I got" Jon said, not being able to explain what it was, or why it was he was feeling the way did.

An hour had passed and Joe was showing Jon how to play a game on his phone.

Both of them were startled from their discussion when Colby whined out in pain from his spot on the couch.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww" he groaned while clutching at his stomach, sweat on his brow.

Both men got up from the table and hurriedly made their way over to their friend.

"What's wrong" Joe asked but Colby didn't answer.

"Go and start the car" Jon told Joe over his shoulder.

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance?" Joe asked.

"And what? 'Wait' till they get here. No, we can get him to the hospital faster, now go start the car and wait for us" Jon demanded.

"Come on brother" he said as he leant down and wrapped Colby's arm around his shoulder.

Colby tried to stand but the pain was too much for him to bear and with a shout of agony, he fell to his knees.

"Jesus Christ" Jon said panicked.

He knelt down next to his friend who was gasping for breath through the pain and had tears streaming down his face in sheer agony.

"Talk to me man...what's happening" Jon asked.

"Pain" Colby groaned.

"I can see that" Jon replied.

"Where?" he added.

"My stomach" Colby said holding back a sob.

"Did you pull a muscle or something?" Jon asked.

Colby shook his head 'no'.

Jon huffed.

There was only one way to do this.

"God help me, if you tell anyone I did this, you wont live to tell the tale" Jon said before picking his friend up bridal style and carrying him out of the apartment.

He managed to close the door behind him and made his way to the car.

Joe opened up the back door and eyed his friend sceptically.

"He couldn't walk. Guy's in some serious pain" Jon told him worriedly.

Once they got Colby in the back seat as comfortably as they could, both men got into the car as well and Joe sped off.

After a few agonising minutes of driving, Jon turned to look at his friend.

Colby had his knees drawn up to his chest and was biting his bottom lip in pain.

"How you holding up?" he asked.

Colby just nodded.

They got to the hospital and Joe hadn't even parked the car before Jon was out of his seat, opening the back door, getting Colby out too and walking him slowly into the A&E department of the building.

Joe locked the car and ran up to his friends, helping Jon support Colby's weight.

Once inside, they made their way over to the front desk.

"Hey um...my friends in some serious pain here, he needs to see a doctor right away" Jon told the women who didn't even bother to look up at him or his friends.

She pushed a clip board forward and said "fill these out and sit over there. A doctor will be with you shortly".

Jon looked toward Joe and then down to Colby who was barley standing up right. Were it not for his friends holding him, he'd be on the floor.

Jon clicked his neck in agitation and glared at the nurse.

"HEY" he called loudly startling the woman.

"Did you hear what I just said? My friend is in serious pain and needs a doctor RIGHT NOW. So don't be handing me clip boards and telling us to sit 'over there'. Where the hell is 'over there' anyway?" he shouted making all eyes in the room land on himself and his friends.

"I know your busy, but you can't tell me there isn't ONE doctor who could come and help my friend" he added.

"So why don't you get your rude ass up and go and find someone to help, huh?" he demanded.

She stood up and hurried to find someone who could help.

Jon leaned down to get a better grip on Colby who was getting closer and closer to the floor.

Colby let out another painful moan and Joe looked to Jon worriedly.

A man in a white coat came over to them and after taking one look at Colby, told the boys to follow him as he led them to a medical room.

"I'm Doctor Charleston. Ok, what seems to be the problem here?" he asked as he motioned for Joe and Jon to help Colby up onto the examining table.

"He's been in pain on and off since yesterday. It really started to get bad about thirty minutes ago. He's been puking and I think he's got a fever" Jon explained as he watched Colby curl in on himself as he groaned in pain.

"Alright let's have a look" the doctor said as he put on some medical gloves.

"What's his name?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Colby" Joe told the man.

"Ok, Colby, can you hear me?" the doctor asked, to which Colby nodded.

"Ok, how bad is the pain on a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst" he asked.

"Twelve" Colby groaned.

"I'm just going to examine your stomach. Can you roll onto your back for me?" he asked.

Colby did as asked but couldn't straighten his legs.

The doctor pressed here and there, but when he began to push on Colby's right side, he yelled out like he'd bee stabbed.

"Ok, I think I know what the problem is" the doctor said stepping away and taking off his medical gloves.

"What is it?" Joe asked.

"Your friend here has an appendicitis. He's going to need surgery to remove it. The amount of pain he's in would signify that it's too late to try any antibiotic treatments and the best thing to do is to go in and remove it before it bursts" he explained.

"Does he have a next of kin?" he asked them.

"They...are my...next of...kin" Colby said from the table.

"Right ok. I'm going to get a porter to come and have your friend taken to be prepped for surgery. Once he's out and in a recovery suit, I'll come and get you to explain how it all went. You can wait in the family waiting room" he said, telling them where said room was.

Joe walked over to his friend and put his hand on his friends arm.

"Feel better soon dude. We'll be waiting for you" he said before walking to the doorway.

Jon turned to look at his friend and moved a step or two closer to him.

"Don't die. Ok?" he demanded.

Colby nodded and Jon walked out of the room.

When they got outside, he walked off quickly and rounded the corner, Joe running after him.

When he caught up to Jon, he found his friend leaning against the wall, his head down, hands on his knees as he choked back a sob and breathed heavily.

"Wow...dude, breathe. He's gonna be ok" Joe told him.

Jon nodded as he continued to try and steady his breathing.

"Do you want me to get a nurse or something?" Joe asked.

Jon shook his head 'no'.

"I'm ok" he told his friend as he finally started to breathe at a regular pace and slowly slid down the wall to sit.

"You sure you're ok?" Joe asked concerned.

Jon nodded.

"I'm not keen on hospitals. Spent too much time in them growing up" he told his friend who nodded sadly.

"Seeing him like that...I just...you and him are my...and I don't...I can't lose either of you" Jon said through tears.

"Were not going anywhere brother" Joe told him as he pulled his friend into a hug.

"Now come on. Let's go wait in the waiting room for the doc" Joe said, pulling his friend to his feet and leading the way down the corridor.

* * *

Two hours had gone by and both men's anxiety levels were rising more then they thought possible.

Jon paced back and forth while Joe's legs shook as he agitatedly moved them up and down at a fast pace as he sat on an uncomfortable chair.

"Something went wrong" Jon mumbled.

"Don't say that" Joe said tiredly.

"What's taking them so long?" Jon asked angrily.

Out of everyone that was in the family waiting room, they were the last two and it was driving Jon insane.

Just as Joe was about to speak again, Doctor Charleston walked in.

"Is he ok. How did it go. Can we go and see him" both men asked at once.

He held up a hand and chuckled.

"Yes, Mr Lopez is doing much better. We managed to get to it in time, his appendix was about ready to burst. He's in recovery at the moment and you can go up and see him now if you'd like. He needs his rest and once he's come round and not in so much pain, he can go home" the doctor told them, both men sighing in relief.

"When will that be?" Joe asked.

"If all goes well, he can go home tomorrow" the doctor told them as he escorted them the their friends room.

"He's on some strong pain medication and is still out from the surgery but he should come round in a few hours" he told them.

Both men thanked him before he walked away.

They went inside Colby's room and took a seat either side of his bed.

"He looks so small in that bed" Joe said shaking his head sadly.

A nurse came into to check on Colby and he reassured the boys that their friend was ok.

After an hour or so had gone by, Joe had suddenly remembered to call Paul and tell him what had happened while Jon was dozing in the chair beside his friend.

He woke with a start when he felt something poke him in the head.

He looked at his side before his eyes fell on Colby's face, smiling tiredly down at him.

Jon stood up and walked over to his friend.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"Hey" Colby replied groggily.

"Am I ok?" he asked.

"You're gonna be fine. They took out your appendix" Jon explained to him.

Colby nodded.

"I know this is the part where I should tell you, you scared us. But, I'm guessing you already know that" Jon asked.

Colby again nodded.

"Good. I will say this though. If you EVER pull any stunt like this again, near burst appendix or not...I swear to all things holy...I will kick your ass" Jon told him sternly.

Colby smiled at his friend.

"Ok" he said still smiling.

Jon glared at his friend before sitting back down.

"When can I go home?" Colby asked.

"Doctor said if all's ok, you can go home tomorrow" Jon told him.

"Heeey, you're awake" Joe said happily as he walked into the room.

"How you feeling man?" he asked.

"Tired and sore" Colby told him.

"Can I have some water?" he asked.

Joe poured a glass of water and helped Colby hold it while he took some sips.

"Thanks" he said tiredly.

"You scared us man" Joe told him.

"I know. I was scared myself" Colby told them. "That pain is unreal. I think I can really sympathise with women who go through labour" Colby said making his friends laugh.

They talked some more before Colby fell asleep and a nurse came in to tell them visiting hours were over.

After saying goodnight, both men drove home and went straight to bed, too exhausted to do anything else.

* * *

The next day. Colby sat in his hospital bed waiting for his friends to arrive.

He'd been told he was ok to go home later that afternoon.

When Jon and Joe arrived, he smiled at them both as they walked into his room.

"Hey brother" Jon said fist bumping his friend.

"Hey man" Joe said doing the same.

"So...the doctor says I can go home this afternoon" he told them happily.

"Great news man" Joe said smiling.

Somewhere during their talking near lunch time, Colby had fallen asleep.

Joe and Jon continued to natter quietly to one another.

"So...how did you know yesterday that something wasn't right?" Joe asked his friend.

"I don't know man. I just knew" Jon told him.

Joe shook his head.

"What?" Jon asked.

Joe chuckled.

"You two man. There's something between you. An unbreakable bond. I swear you know more about each other then you do yourselves" he said chuckling softly.

Jon just snorted.

Patiently they sat waiting for Colby to awaken so they could take him home and begin the first steps in his recovery.

Being waited on hand and foot by his brothers!

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review! :-)**


	52. Bench

**This is the follow on to Pretty Woman.**

 **Requested by SittingontheEdge.**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Bench**

"Why did you buy this again?" Joe asked as he flicked through the instruction manual, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Because Joseph, that guy who owned the store you dragged us to, was being a complete tool. He didn't think me or Jon had the money to pay for any of his overpriced ugly woodwork...sooo...I bought this bench to make a statement" Colby said with a huff.

"Ok, let me get this straight...so...this guy...the owner of the _'overpriced, ugly woodwork store'_ basically accused you of being too...lower class...to buy any of his stuff, so, to prove him wrong...you bought an expensive piece of furniture that we don't need and that you don't want, just to prove a point?" Joe asked his friend.

"Yes" Colby replied folding his arms.

"Man, you should just get 'mug' tattooed on your forehead" his friend said with a chuckle.

"What? Why?" Colby asked.

"This guy made you feel so pissed that, without you knowing it, felt the need to buy some of his furniture to prove your point, and you actually did it. I wonder how many other people he's done that to? It's a good way to sell stuff. Piss people off by accusing them of not being able to afford it, so, in their anger and better judgement...they end up doing EXACTLY what he wants. And that...is to buy useless pieces of expensive furniture that they don't need or want...hence, this bench" he said throwing the instruction manual behind his shoulder and folding his arms, a smirk on his face.

After thinking over what Joe had just said, Colby went red with anger and stormed off into the apartment, muttering something about being a _'smart ass'_ and being _'down eleven hundred bucks'._

"Hey, this is your shit. Come and put it together. Don't just leave it lying around on the floor...it's expensive ya know" Jon shouted, smiling through the garden door to his frustrated friend.

Colby stormed back into the garden and glared at him.

"You think your funny don't you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I think I'm hilarious" Jon said smiling.

Colby, filled with anger, picked up the instruction manual off of the floor that Joe had thrown down just moments before.

He briefly flicked through it then growled in annoyence.

"None of this is in English. How the hell are we supposed to put this together if we can't even read what it says?" he shouted angrily, then proceeded to throw the booklet on the floor and kick it.

"We? What do you mean we? WE didn't buy this bench...you did, so YOU can put it together" Jon said sipping on some soda from the can he held in his hand.

"And what? You're just gonna sit there and watch me struggle? Some friend you are" Colby huffed folding his arms and sitting on the floor with his legs crossed like a child on a time out.

Jon just raised his eyebrows at his friends behaviour.

"Well, I'm definitely not helping you now" he sniffed before drinking some more soda.

"Why?" Colby asked genuinely shocked.

"Seriously?" Jon asked.

"You're acting like a kid. Look at the way you're sitting. Grown ass man sulking. Then you think you can be rude and I'm still going to help you? Think again" he added before turning away and looking at the end of their garden.

Joe looked between the two. It was extremely rare that they argued or fell out. This was actually the first time he'd seen them in any sort of a 'diassgreement'.

"I'm not sulking" Colby mumbled.

"Yeah...sure you're not" Jon said getting irritated.

"You're the one who started it. Making jokes at a time like this?" Colby said glaring at his friend.

"ME? Did I tell you to buy that thing? No, I didn't. Did I piss you off enough that you felt the need to buy that thing? No, I didn't. And am I the one who wrote the instructions in every other language but English? No, I didn't...so why don't you go and sulk somewhere else princess and stop ruining my day off" Jon spat.

"Guy's c'mon. Don't argue with each other" Joe said aloud as he tried to stop the rising tension between the two men.

"And besides...Jon does have a point" Joe added.

"WHAT?" Colby yelled.

"You are acting kinda childish" Joe said with a chuckle.

Just as Colby was about to protest he heard a camera click go off.

He turned to look at Jon who sat smiling at his phones screen.

"What are you doing?" he asked his friend.

Jon looked up at him, a blank expression on his face.

"Well...I knew you were about to argue your point that you don't look childish so I thought I'd take this picture of you sitting here ya know...child like...and show it to you" he said turning his phone around for his friend to see himself.

Joe chuckled softly as he saw an embarrassed red blush spread up Colby's cheeks.

"Still think you don't look like a sulking kid?" Jon asked smirking.

Colby looked like he was going to say something but instead, he just began to laugh out loud.

"You're right. I'm sorry man" he said honestly.

Jon nodded. "It's ok" he replied bumping fists with his friend.

Joe smiled.

"Now that, that crisis has been averted. How about we put this thing together before it starts getting dark?" Joe suggested, to which both of his friends nodded in agreement.

* * *

An hour.

It had been an hour since they had begun to attempt to put the bench together.

An unsuccessful hour.

"What the hell is a schraubendrher?" Jon asked looking at the instruction booklet like it was written by Satan.

Both of his friends shook their heads not knowing.

"Ok...what's a schraube" he asked.

Again, they shook their heads.

"Jesus...what's a destornillador?" he asked.

"Sounds like a breed of dinosaur" Colby replied.

Joe laughed out loud.

Colby then began to laugh and soon, Jon followed.

They all sat on the grass in their garden looking at the wood that surrounded them.

"We should just wing it. How hard can it be?" Colby asked.

All three men then began to hold bits here, and screw in bolts there.

After another forty five minutes they looked at their progress so far.

"It's wonky" Jon stated.

"How are we supposed to sit on it if it's wonky?" he asked.

They all huffed.

They then took the bench apart and started again.

"Ok, now hold this here Joe" Jon said showing his friend where to hold the side part of the bench.

"And dipshit...you hold it here" he said showing Colby where to hold the back.

He then bent down and began to screw in a bolt to attach the two pieces together.

He was leaning over Joe and slightly bent under Colby.

"I feel like I'm paying twister" Colby muttered.

"How do you think this feels for me? I'm not bendy. Look at the angle my body is at" Jon stated.

Colby did look. Jon was right. The way his body was bent and twisted looked very uncomfortable.

"I appreciate your help" Colby said, feeling it was the right thing to say.

"Oh shut up" Jon told him making Joe laugh.

"Ok, now...let go" he old his friends.

They both slowly let go and were happy to see that it didn't fall down like it had about ten minutes before.

"Ok, now all we need is the seat bit and it should be done" Jon said picking it up and slotting it into the space on the frame.

Joe and Colby held it in place while Jon screwed in the bolts.

When he was done, they stepped back to admire their handy work.

"Not bad" Joe said.

"Nice" Colby said.

Jon looked at them both.

"Are you two nuts?" he asked.

"It's ugly. It was ugly in the store and it's ugly now. All that's gonna happen, is it's gonna get tucked away in that corner their, getting rained on. It was pointless buying it" he said folding his arms.

"I had to show that guy a lesson" Colby defended.

"A lesson would have been walking out of the store and not buying anything. But noooo...the dipshit in you just HAD to make a point" Jon said making Joe laugh some more.

"Well, there you go Mr I Have Money, I'm Not Lower Class, So Stick That In Your Pipe And Smoke It. One uncomfortable, completely useless bench" he added before walking away.

Colby stood there shocked.

"Was that his version of a pep talk?" he asked.

"I think that was. Yeah" Joe replied.

"He needs to work on it" Colby added before he and Joe picked the bench up and carried it to it's new place.

"It is kinda ugly" Joe said when he turned back to look at it as he and Colby began to make their way inside.

"I know it is. But DON'T tell Jon I said that. He'll be going on at me for weeks if he finds out. Making jokes here and there. He'll never let me live it down" he said, making Joe laugh.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-D**


	53. Crash P1

**This chapter was requested by Guest.**

 **This is Part 1 of 2.**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Crash P1**

"Are we there yet?" Jon asked from the passenger seat as he chewed on some liquorish.

Joe shifted in the drivers seat trying to ignore his friend.

Silence. Blessed silence.

"So...are we there yet?" Jon asked after about a minute of quietness.

Joe growled in frustration.

"No, were NOT there yet and the more you ask me the slower I'm gonna drive, JUST so it takes longer to get there" he said irritated.

Silence.

For longer then a minute.

Joe smiled slightly. He'd finally won.

"Seriously...are we there yet?" Colby said from the back seat.

Joe swung his head around to glare at his friend.

"DO NOT encourage him" he warned Colby who shifted uncomfortably under his friends glare.

"Hey I was just kidding around" Colby said holding his hands up in defence.

"There any reason why you're being a particular hideous breed of asshole today?" Jon asked.

Joe turned to look at his friend in shock.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You're being an asshole. I wanna know why" Jon told him.

The Samoan sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired" he told them both.

"Want me to take over driving?" Jon asked.

"No it's ok. I'm not tired physically, I'm tired mentally" he told them.

"Why? What's wrong?" Colby asked.

"Just ya know. Being on the road as much as we are, not being at home much, not seeing my family as much as I want too, its just kinda wearing me down" he told them.

"You gonna ask to take some time off?" Jon asked.

"And what, leave you two to fend for yourselves...no way. You'll have killed each other within a week" he chuckled.

"Hey...we don't argue that much" Colby defended.

"Uh huh" Joe said smiling.

"Seriously though, if you need to take some time off, talk to Paul. I'm sure he of all people would understand" Jon told him.

"No it's ok. I'll be fine in a few days. Besides, we got the European tour coming up and I'm not missing that, that's for sure" he said excitedly.

It was silent for a while.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jon said looking at Joe.

"Sure man" his friend told him.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

Instead of getting mad, Joe just burst out laughing as did his friends.

That laughing was short lived though as none of the cars occupants saw the truck run a red light and slam right into them sending them into a series of rolls.

* * *

Pain.

That was the first thing Joe noticed when he came too.

His arm was killing him and he could feel a sting on the top of his nose and wetness slowly trickling down the top of his head.

Blood pounded in his ears from being upside down.

He turned to his left and saw Jon laying on the roof of the car, blood seeping from a wound above his eyebrow, wet, gargled breathing emanating from his still form.

He turned as much as he could to look for Colby.

His friend was also upside down and unconscious.

"Colby?" he called.

"Mmm..." his friend mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Jon?" Joe called, but all he got was silence.

"Are you ok?" Joe asked his smaller friend.

Colby nodded.

"My legs stuck under your seat" he told him.

"Is Jon ok?" he asked.

"I don't know. He's not waking up. Listen to his breathing" Joe told him.

Both men were silent and listened to their friend as it sounded like he struggled for breath.

"We need to get outta the car" Joe said as he began to undo his seatbelt.

He fell onto the roof of the car and let out an audible groan as his arm smacked against his seat.

"You ok? What's wrong?" Colby asked when he heard the noise.

"My arm. I think it's broken" Joe told through pain clenched teeth.

He used his legs to push open his door and slowly got out, groaning at the different parts of his body that ached.

He walked over to Colby's door and opened it.

He leant inside and managed to push his seat forward, releasing Colby's trapped leg.

"Ok, brace yourself" he said as he undone his friend's seat belt.

Colby landed in the roof of the car and coughed.

"Son of a bitch" he said as he held his leg.

Joe used his good arm to help Colby get out of the car.

He could barely put weight on his leg, so Joe helped walk him round to Jon's side of the car.

They both gasped when they saw it.

The right side of the car was completely caved in.

They turned when they heard another shocked gasp.

The man who was driving the truck stared at them for what seemed like the longest time, but was actually only a few minutes.

He then proceeded to get back into his truck and began to drive forward.

"HEY" Colby shouted as the man began to drive away.

"HEY" Joe said when he saw the man drive around their over turned car, their friend still inside, and take off down the road as if nothing had happened.

"We need to call and get some help out here" Colby said.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled 911.

"Yeah I need an ambulance" he told the operator.

While Colby was on the phone, Joe began to try and get Jon to wake up.

"Jon...hey Jon" he called through the broken window.

Silence.

He knelt down as much as he could and slowly reached forward, pressing two fingers against his friends neck.

He held his breath as his panic began to rise.

Finally, he found a pulse. It was slow and erratic, but it was there.

Colby walked around to him and knelt down.

"Is he ok?" he asked.

"I don't know. He's still not awake" Joe said worried.

"Should we move him?" Colby asked.

"How long did they say it'll take to get an ambulance out here?" Joe asked.

"They said ten minutes tops. Were kinda in the middle of no where" Colby said looking around.

"Maybe we should wait then. We don't know how badly he's hurt. Look at the side of the car. It hit him full force" he said sadly.

"Why the hell wasn't he wearing his seat belt?" Colby asked.

"He was" Joe said as he wiped away a tear.

It had been about four minutes since Colby had called the ambulance and both men sat with their friend.

"He doesn't sound good" Colby said as he heard the gargled breaths emanating from his friend.

They both sat there in silence until something caught their attention.

They began to sniff the air and stood up to look around them.

Gas was slowly dripping onto the floor from the car.

"We need to get him out...NOW" Joe said as he and Colby made their way over to the passenger side.

Colby pulled on the handle of the door and Joe used his good arm to pull on the frame but the door wasn't budging.

Colby then saw smoke beginning to rise from the underside of the car.

"Joe" he called panicked.

Joe glanced up and his heart went into his throat.

Both men pulled with all their might to get it open.

Finally, with a reluctant creek, the door opened slightly.

With one final pull, both men managed to get it open all the way.

"You have to get him, I've only got one arm" Joe told his friend.

Colby nodded and knelt down.

He took Jon under the arms and began to pull him out of the wreckage.

"That's it. Keep it going man" Joe said willing his friend to continue his hard effort at pulling their fallen friend from the car.

Colby groaned as he moved back and his leg protested in its movement.

He just bit his lip through the pain and pulled as hard as he could to get Jon out of the car.

Joe looked up when he saw a light and hoped it was the ambulance.

He nearly vomited when he saw it was a flame coming from the underside of the car.

"Come on man" he said as he used his good arm to help pull Jon away from the car.

They managed to get a good twenty five feet away from the car before collapsing to the ground in pain and exhaustion.

"Is he ok?" Joe asked.

Colby, who was panting from his efforts at getting his friend out alive, put two fingers on Jon's neck.

A look of panic flashed across his face when he couldn't feel anything, but with a bit of realigning of his fingers, he felt a faint pulse.

Joe sat next to his friend and they waited for the ambulance as they watched their car become engulfed in flame.

They smiled when they heard a siren in the distance and they knew they would soon be getting help for themselves, but mostly for their friend.

They both heard a strangled moan.

Joe looked down at Jon and frowned.

"I think he's choking" he stated in panic as he began to pull on his friends arm to get him to roll onto his side.

As he did, blood seeped from his friends mouth and he sobbed, completely powerless to help.

Colby sobbed also as he stroked Jon's bangs off his face and spoke to him.

"Don't you die on me. Just hold on" he pleadingly demanded.

Finally, the ambulance found them as did two police cars and a fire truck.

Jon was placed on a gurney and rushed off to the back of the ambulance while Joe and Colby had there injured limbs splinted.

"Now, you say the truck driver just drove off" a police officer asked Colby.

"Huh..oh...yeah. Asshole didn't even stop to help" he said as he tried to look around the officer to get a glimpse of Jon.

"Can you remember what type of truck it was he was driving?" the officer asked.

"What? No. I didn't look. I was too busy trying to get my friend out of the car" he told him annoyed by his questioning.

"Look. I'm not in the right frame of mind right now, neither is my friend. Were worried about our other friend and right now all your gonna get is some half assed answers so, can we do this later maybe, please?" Colby asked.

The officer nodded.

"Of course" he said as he went to talk to one of the fireman who were putting out the fire on the car.

"Alright, were ready to go" the paramedic said as they began to wheel Joe and Colby to a different ambulance.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked as he sat straighter.

"To the ambulance" the paramedic told him.

"No, we have to go with our friend" he said as he began to unbuckle his straps.

"We can't fit three gurneys in one ambulance" the paramedic told him.

"Well then we'll sit. We are NOT leaving our friend" he told him, leaving no room for debate.

The paramedic sighed.

"Let me go and talk to the other rig. I'll see what I can do" he said before walking over to the ambulance that currently held their friend.

"Do you think he'll be ok" Colby asked.

"It's Jon. Of course he'll be ok. He's survived worse" Joe said trying to not only comfort Colby, but himself.

"Ok, the guys in your friends ambulance have said you can sit in with them. They're getting ready to go now. Your friends not doing too good" he told them making both of them feel violently ill.

Once inside the ambulance, the paramedic in the back gave the ok and the driver began to make his way to the hospital.

"Is he ok?" Joe asked the paramedic who was assisting Jon.

"At the moment, he's not doing too good. Truck hit the passenger side right?" the paramedic asked.

"Yeah" Colby told him.

The paramedic nodded.

"Your friends got a broken wrist and a dislocated shoulder. He's also got some internal bleeding by the looks of it and at least four broken ribs" he told them.

They both went pale.

"What's concerning me is the internal injuries. We wont know more until we get to the hospital" he told them.

It didn't help them feel any better when the paramedic turned to the driver and told him to drive faster.

Both men stared at their friend in complete shock.

"I can't believe this is happening" Colby whispered.

Joe said nothing as tears streamed down his face.

The paramedic knelt down by Jon as he fit a cannula in his arm to give him some fluids.

It was silent in the rig.

Both Colby and Joe watched as the paramedic, who had announced his name was Sam, cut open Jon's t-shirt and stuck tabs onto his chest, attaching them to different machines.

The silence was filled with the sound of beeping.

Both Joe and Colby looked at the heart monitor for the longest time, afraid to take their eyes off of it.

"ETA nine minutes" the driver called out from the front.

"Thanks Jordan" Sam called back.

The paramedic sat filling out forms, asking the boys for Jon's details when a loud pinging alarm rung through the ambulance.

Sam quickly got to his feet and pressed buttons on machines here and there before rushing to a cabinet that held various equipment, pulling out tubes and oxygen masks.

Both men watched as he tilted Jon's head back and inserted a long tube down his throat before manually forcing oxygen into their friends lungs.

"What's going on?" Joe asked, dreading the answer.

There was silence, before Sam said...

"He's not breathing".

To be continued...

* * *

 **Ahhhhhhhh...I left it at a cliffhanger! Im so evil, I know haha!**

 **I'm currently writing part 2 now, so look out for it!**

 **AND REMEMBER...**

 **Review, Review, Review :-p**


	54. Crash P2

**Thank you so so so much for the reviews! I'm so happy that you're all enjoying these oneshots/parts.**

 **Guest: I'm glad I did your prompt justice. I really like writing the edgy, grittier stuff so I enjoyed writing the last two chapters and I look forward to writing part 3 and possibly part 4.**

 **SittingontheEdge: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I appreicate your fantastic prompts and I hope i'm doing them justice. I wasn't planning on adding Joe's daughter to the fic. I like that I can write about the boys living together and if I add JoJo to the story, Joe will have to move out and it will lose it's oomph...if that makes sence lol But hey...never say never! I may change my mind :-P Also, I am planning a follow up chapter to Appendix. It should be up in a few days time.**

 **This chapter is a long one guys and gals...so go to the loo, get a drink, make some pop corn and grab the tissues! You might need them!**

* * *

 **Crash P2**

Joe and Colby didn't know what to do. They just stared in utter shock as the paramedic did his best to keep their friend alive.

"Hurry up Jordan" Sam called out to his driver.

"This is a dream...this isn't happening" Colby said through sobs, not wanting to believe what he was seeing was real.

"I think I'm gonna puke" Joe said as he placed a hand over his mouth.

"There's sick bowels up there" Sam said pointing to a cabinet.

Joe stood and grabbed one before emptying his stomach into it.

Colby looked from Joe to Jon and shook his head trying to wake himself up from the nightmare he was currently in.

Another alarm began to fill the air around them and both men watched as Sam began to push a hard steady rhythm on their friends chest.

"What's happening?" Colby asked through his tears.

"He's gone into cardiac arrest. His body's shutting down, one organ at a time" Sam told them breathlessly as he continued to try his best to keep Jon alive.

That sentence made Joe vomit once again, while Colby suddenly stilled.

He didn't move, or make a noise. He just watched. Silent tears rolling down his pale face.

Finally, they arrived at the hospital and a barrage of doctors and nurses were waiting there for them.

"Ok what have we got?" one of the trauma team asked.

"Three male's in a single vehicular hit and run. Joe here has probable whiplash, a concussion and a broken ulnar. Colby has a possible knee fracture and whiplash. Jon here took full impact of the hit. From what I can tell, he's got at least four broken ribs, a concussion, a broken wrist, dislocated shoulder and some internal bleeding. He needed to be vented in the rig and now he's coded" he told them as they all began to unload the men from the ambulance.

"Ok, these two go to trauma one, he goes to trauma two. I need a c-spine and an ultrasound. Get some x-rays done and go about stitching up any lacerations" a male doctor said.

The rest of the team wheeled Colby and Joe one way, and Jon another.

"Wait, can't we stay with him?" Joe asked worriedly, trying to sit up on the gurney he'd been placed on.

"Your friends in good hands. How's he going to feel when he wakes up if he finds out you've been a troublesome patient" the nurse said with a reassuring smile.

"The sooner we fix you up, the sooner you can go and see him" she added when she saw the reluctant look in Joe's eyes.

With a heavy sigh, he huffed and lay back down.

He turned to look at Colby who still hadn't said anything.

"You ok Colbs?" he asked.

Nothing.

Back in trauma room two, a flurry of doctors and nurses were whirling around Jon's bed, poking needles here and there, taking his temperature, taking his blood pressure and dressing his wounds.

They had finally managed to stabilise him and had hooked him up to a ventilator while they continued their assessments.

"Ok. Lets see what we got here" the doctor said as he looked over x-rays and ultrasound results.

"Definitely four broken ribs. Small amount of bleeding in the stomach. Aaand...there...his lungs collapsed" he told the other doctors and nurses in the room.

"Ok, get him prepped for surgery and call OR three. We need to get him in as soon as possible to set these breaks and reflate his lung" the doctor said before going to see how Joe and Colby were doing.

* * *

Joe groaned as another stitch was place in the cut on the bridge of his nose.

"One more" the nurse said she continued her work.

"Is there any family you'd like us to call for you three boys?" an older nurse asked Colby.

She frowned when he said nothing, just sat staring into the distance.

She clicked her fingers in front of his face but got no response.

"Oh sweetie; You're in shock aren't you?" she said stroking a hand down his face in a comforting manner.

She walked over to Joe.

"You got any family you'd like us to call hun?" she asked Joe.

"Uh, my parents" he told her as she nodded and wrote down the phone number he gave her.

"Um, Colby's parents too" he said as he read the number off of his friends phone.

"What about your other friend. What family we contacting for him?" she asked.

"His sister" he told her and gave them Clara's number.

"Anyone else? How bout his parents?" she asked.

Joe shook his head.

The nurse nodded sadly in understanding.

"Oh, could you call our boss too, please? He'll kill us if he's last to find out" he told her giving her Paul's number.

"Ok hun. I'll be back in a bit" she said before walking out of the room.

The nurse had finished stitching Joe's nose and he was left to wait to get his arm put in a cast.

He turned to look at Colby and sighed worriedly.

"Colby?" he called.

Nothing.

"Come on man, don't wig out on me. I need you...Jon needs you" he said.

That seemed to spark some recognition and Colby slowly turned to look at him with tear filled eyes.

Joe slowly and painfully got off of his bed and made his way over to his friend.

Colby looked at him for the longest time.

"Am I dreaming?" he whispered.

Joe let a few tears slip of his own as he shook his head.

"No. No, you're not dreaming" he said sadly.

Colby then broke down and Joe reached forward and pulled his friend into a tight hug with his good arm.

"It's ok. Were going to be ok. Jon...he's...he's going to be ok" Joe told him trying to reassure him.

Inside he was just as terrified.

"Come on little brother. Pull yourself together" he spoke in an authoritive tone.

Colby nodded and sat up rubbing at his eyes.

"We gotta be strong. For Jon" Joe added, his friend nodding again.

"Have they said anything yet?" Colby asked.

"No, not yet" Joe replied as he went and got back into bed.

The older nurse walked back into the room clutching her clipboard as she tended to do so.

"Ok, I called your parents and they're on their way. I also called your parents but got no answer. I left them a message though. I also called your friends sister and was told by her friend that she's on holiday in Italy and wont be back for another two weeks" she told them both.

"My parents are on holiday too, that's why you couldn't reach them" Colby said making the nurse nod in understanding.

"Nice to finally here your voice" she told him with a smile.

"Anyone else you want us to call for you?" she asked Colby, but he shook his head.

"Did you call our boss?" Joe asked.

"Oh, yeah, I did. After letting out a stream of obscenities and curse words and then giving me the third degree about how we are to give you three the best care, he said he's on his way" she said with a chuckle.

Just as she was about to leave, Colby asked the dreaded question.

"Is our friend ok?" he asked.

She turned to look at them.

"I don't know. I can go and check, see what I can find out" she told them to which they both nodded furiously.

"Ok, I'll be back soon" she said before leaving them in silence once again.

"You didn't tell me your parents were on holiday" Joe said looking toward Colby.

"Huh? Oh yeah. They went to Paris for a week. It's their anniversary" he told his friend who nodded.

There was silence until...

"He's gonna be ok...isn't he?" Colby asked looking at Joe with a childish naivety about him.

"Sure he will" Joe said trying to give a reassuring smile.

"He was dead. His heart stopped and he was actually dead. What if...what if they...and he didn't...and he's..." Colby stuttered before breathing deeply.

Joe got back out of his bed and walked over to his smaller friend.

"Breathe. I need you to take deep breaths for me" he told the smaller man.

Colby did as instructed and slowly began to even out his breathing.

"Truth is...I'm just as scared as you. I don't know if he's gonna be ok...I can only hope that he is. Seeing him lying there like that and that paramedic having too...that was the hardest thing I've ever had to watch in my life" Joe told his friend honestly.

"What are you doing out of bed mister?" the older nurse asked as she walked in raising her eyebrows at him.

"Move that handsome butt of yours back into bed" she said, shooing him away from Colby.

"Did you find out about our friend?" Colby asked.

"I did" the nurse said sadly.

Both men's faces dropped.

"Oh my god. He's dead isn't he?" Colby asked through a strangled sob.

"Did you hear those words come out of my mouth?" the nurse asked softly.

"Now...the doctors managed to stabilise him. They put him on a ventilator to help with his breathing and he's been prepped for surgery to set his broken ribs and repair a collapsed lung. He's still not out of the woods just yet, but he's holding his own" she told them trying to fill them with hope.

"I got to see him as they were wheeling him down to the OR. He's a handsome little thing just like you two cuties" she said with a soft smile.

"Now. I'm on night duty and I'll be on this floor all night. I'll pop in and see you later. If I hear anything about your friend, I'll be sure to come and let you boys know. But for now, rest. You're gonna be no use to him when he comes back up from surgery if your both blubbering messes. He's in good hands. Someone should be by soon to cast up that arm of yours. And you'll be getting a nice brace for that knee too" she said to each of them respectively.

"I'll see you boys later" she said before walking out of the room.

It was quiet as both men digested the news.

"Surgery?" Colby said aloud.

"The main thing is, he's alive" Joe pointed out.

Both men sat, quietly waiting on their nurse to come and fix their individual breaks.

* * *

Nearly four hours later, Joe sat rubbing his newly casted arm against the railing of his bed.

Colby, who was napping, was awoken by the noise of something banging on metal.

He turned to look at his friend and frowned.

"What are you doing man?" he asked in a sleep filled state.

"My arms itching. I'm trying to scratch it" Joe told him.

"By banging it on metal?" his friend asked, his eyebrows raising in question.

Joe sighed and lay back against the bed.

"I tried to look for something to stick down there to scratch it but I cant find anything" he told his friend.

Colby nodded.

"How's the knee?" Joe asked as he glanced at his friends braced up leg that was propped up under a stack of pillows.

"It's sore but I can manage the pain" he told him.

They both talked to each other to pass the time until someone burst into their room.

"Oh my baby" Patricia announced as she flew over to her son, planting kisses where ever she could.

"You scared me so much" she said as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"How badly are you hurt?" she asked.

Joe raised his arm.

Patricia gasped when she saw the cast.

"I got a broken arm and a concussion" he told his mother.

"And a nasty cut on the nose by the looks of it" Sika said from beside his son.

"Are you in pain?" Patricia asked worried.

"I'm ok mama" Joe told her reassuringly.

Patricia then turned and saw Colby in another bed beside her son.

She spun around and pulled him into a hug too.

"Oh Colby" she said as she kissed his forehead.

"What happened to your leg?" she asked when she saw it all braced up.

"Got it stuck under the front seat. It's fractured and I got whiplash" he told her.

She huffed in anger.

"I can't believe someone would just plough into you both and drive off like that" she said angrily.

"Calm down Patricia" Sika said from his place by Joe's bed.

"I'm just glad your both ok" she told them.

Glancing around, she saw that there was only two of them.

"Where's Jon?" she asked.

Both men visibly stiffened.

"What is it?" she asked worried.

"The truck hit the passenger side of the car. Jon took the brunt of the hit. He's all busted up and when we got here he wasn't breathing" Joe told his mother sadly.

"Oh dear God, no" she gasped, her hand over her heart in panic.

"His heart was failing too" Colby added.

"He was being prepped for surgery a few hours ago. We just have to wait for any news" Joe told her.

Sika shook his head in sadness.

"Where is the nurses station?" Patricia asked.

"Just round the corner" her son told her.

"Where are you going Patricia?" Sika asked, already knowing what his wife was about to do.

"I'm going to see how Jon is" she said before walking out of the room.

"I know that look anywhere" Sika said aloud.

"She's about to question those poor nurses to death" he added with a chuckle.

He then looked down at Joe.

"I'm glad you're ok son" he said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

Joe nodded.

"I'm glad you're ok too son" Sika added, looking at Colby.

Colby didn't know what to say.

His best friend who he saw as a big brother's father, just called him son.

He was feeling all kinds of mixed emotions right now.

"Thanks" he said quietly.

Patricia walked back into the room a few minutes later and gave them an update.

"They manage to reflate Jon's lung. They're just working on setting his ribs" she told them.

"How did you get that information out of them?" Joe asked.

"What do you mean?" his mother asked, feigning innocence.

"They only tell that sorta stuff to family members" he added.

Patricia adjusted her cardigan and coughed to clear her throat.

"ItoldthemIwashismother" she said through said cough

"What?" Joe asked not hearing her.

She rolled her eyes.

"I told them, that I was his mother" she said slowly.

"And they believed you?" Colby asked shocked.

"I told them he was adopted" she added, making Sika chuckle.

Joe smiled at his mother.

"Well, technically he is. And Colby" she said looking anywhere but the men in the room.

The young Samoan loved his mother so much and was so happy that she saw his best friends as son's.

"Do you boys need or want anything?" Sika asked them.

"Could you maybe drive over to our place and get us some clothes please pop. They pretty much cut up and destroyed what we were wearing" Joe told his father.

"Of course" he said as his son handed him the keys to their apartment.

"Clothes for all three of you?" he asked.

Joe nodded.

"Jon's gonna need clothes for when he wakes up" he said determined.

Sika smiled and walked out of the room, heading to his car.

Patricia kept herself busy by fluffing the boys pillows and generally making a nuisance of herself.

Both men had fallen asleep when Sika came back with two duffel bags of clothes for the three of them.

"Any news?" he asked quietly, but Patricia shook her head.

They were both sat quietly, letting the boys sleep when they heard a loud voice in the hall getting closer and closer to the room they and the boys were in.

They strained to listen to what was being said.

"Please Sir, if you could just calm down..." a man asked.

"Calm down? Calm down? Three of my best guys are in here banged up because of a hit and run driver and you're telling me to calm down? I want this guy caught. He's not getting away with this" the voice said before it went quiet again.

Paul walked into Joe and Colby's room and stopped in shock at the sight before him.

They were both asleep and looked pretty banged up.

He then noticed Sika and Patricia sitting in the corner and walked over to them.

"Sika" Paul said shaking the man's hand.

"Hello sweetie" Patricia said giving Paul a hug.

"I wish I could say it was good to see you, but under the circumstances..." Paul said glancing over to the men that currently occupied the beds.

"How bad are they?" he asked as he walked over to stand between the two beds, glancing at each man.

"Joe has a broken arm and a concussion. Colby fractured his knee and has whiplash" Sika told them.

Paul nodded.

"And Jon?" he asked, turning to look at them.

Sika looked down at the floor and Patricia wiped a tear from her eye.

Paul swallowed the lump that slowly crept into this throat.

"Oh God, he didn't..." he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"He's alive" Sika assured him.

"Barley" Patricia added.

"The nurses said he broke some ribs and broke his wrist. He has a concussion and he had internal bleeding. His lung collapsed and he'd stopped breathing by the time they got here" Sika explained.

"Colby said his heart was failing too" Patricia told him.

"They took him down to surgery a few hours ago" she added.

Paul took a deep breath as he digested the information.

"I'm gonna go and get these two moved to a private room. Jon too when he comes back up" Paul said before walking out of the room.

After he left, Sika's eyebrows drew together.

"Why is he getting them private rooms" he asked his wife.

Patricia sighed sadly.

"Because, he's helpless to do anything and he's trying to keep himself busy" she told her husband as they watched the boys sleep.

* * *

Both Joe and Colby had woken up when a nurse had come into to do their observations.

They shook Paul's hand when they realised he'd arrived while they slept.

They were all talking amongst themselves when a doctor that Colby and Joe had seen earlier in the night, walked into their room.

"Family of Jonathan Good?" he asked.

"Yes" Patricia said as the men nodded.

"I was in charge of the surgery we performed on Jonathan" he started.

"His names Jon" Colby told him, knowing how much his friend hated his full name.

The doctor nodded at the younger man.

"As you know. He had some broken ribs and some internal bleeding. On top of that, his lung had collapsed and that's what stopped his breathing on the way to the hospital. We managed to inflate his lung, and we also set his ribs. It was touch and go for a while, but...he pulled through. He's a very lucky young man" the doctor told them.

"So, he's going to be ok?" Colby asked excitedly.

The doctor nodded. "I expect he'll make a full recovery. He's a fighter that friend of yours. He beat the odds" he said smiling.

"He's in recovery now at the moment. We still have him on a ventilator so that his lungs can rest. We've had his wrist casted and we reset his shoulder before we performed the surgery. He's got a nasty bump on the head that will leave a scar but all of his scans came back perfectly normal" he told them.

"The nurse informed me that you're going to be moved to a private room?" he asked.

Joe and Colby frowned not understanding.

Paul cleared his throat.

"That's right" he said, straightening his tie.

The doctor nodded.

"Once Mr Good has passed his six hour stay in recovery, we'll have him taken to the private room. From the way your sons reacted when they came in, I'm guessing you all want to be together" he asked Patricia and Sika with a chuckle.

"Please" Sika said with a nod of appreciation, not correcting the usage of 'sons'.

"Very well" the doctor said.

"Get plenty of rest" he told the two men, before shaking the older generations hands and exiting the room.

Colby and Joe let out a sigh of relief as they heard the good news.

Both men looked at each other.

Six hours.

They had to wait six hours...and then they would all be reunited.

To be continued...

* * *

 **As always...Review, Review, Review :-P**


	55. Crash P3

**Thank you to all who reviewed :-)**

 **SittingontheEdge: I look forward to your new ideas! :-) and i'm glad you liked the last chapter.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I know what you mean about people rushing their stories and i'm very concious to try and not do that with my writing. Again, i'm glad that you're enjoying Three Amigos! :-)**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Thank you! :-) I'm glad you're enjoying the story :-)**

 **With out further adieu...here is Part 3 of Crash...**

* * *

 **Crash P3**

It was the early hours of the morning when the boys were moved to the private ward.

Joe and Colby looked around and admired their new room, courtesy of their boss who had left a few hours before.

"Is it me, or does the bedding feel softer to you?" Colby asked making Joe chuckle.

The older of the two looked over to his parents and saw the exhausted look on their faces.

"Why don't you both go home. You need to sleep" Joe told them.

"Oh don't be silly. Were alright, aren't we Sika" Patricia said, elbowing her husband to wake him up.

"Hm, oh, yes...were fine" Sika said as he yawned.

"Seriously, go home. Were ok. Jon's...going to be ok in time. You're both barley staying awake" Joe told them.

Patricia shook her head.

"No. Home is hours away. You boys are going to need help over the next few weeks and who better then to provide you with the love and care you need and deserve?" she asked smiling happily.

Joe was still uncomfortable.

He knew when his parents were beat, and they had been hours ago.

"How about if you stay at our apartment?" Colby offered.

"It's only forty minutes from here. You could stay in Joe's room" he told them.

Joe nodded, smiling happily at his friend.

"Yeah. Go back to the apartment. Sleep. You need sleep. If you're going to be staying and nursing us to death then you need your strength mama" he said, ducking his head from her swat.

After some thought, Patricia agreed.

"Alright. If you insist. We'll go back and get some rest. But we'll be back later in the afternoon" she said pointing a finger at the two men.

"Rest. Call us if anything changes" she told Joe before giving both men a kiss on the cheek.

Sika gave them a knowing nod before following his wife out the door.

A collective sigh of relief echoed through the room when the parental units had vacated.

"I love your parents, I do...but I need to sleep without being stared at" Colby said as he shifted to try and get comfortable.

Joe nodded in understanding and shuffled down in his own bed and closed his eyes.

"Ugh. It's so hard to get comfortable when I'm stuck laying on my back" Colby moaned as he tried to smush his pillows to be more accommodating to his current position.

Finally, he managed to get them where he wanted and closed his eyes.

"Night dude" he said to Joe but all got in response was a light snore.

He smiled as he closed his eyes, and within minutes, fell asleep.

* * *

Both men awoke when they heard various voices and movement in their room.

Joe sat up and swallowed his dry throat when he saw three nurses setting up machines and flicking through charts.

There, on a bed, was Jon..

He was still hooked up to a ventilator and he was covered in various wires and tubes, but he was in the same room as himself and Colby.

Colby used the remote on his bed to sit himself up and watched as the nurses checked that all the machinery was in working order and taking Jon's vitals before exiting the room.

One nurse hung back as she took Joe and Colby's vitals, writing them down in their notes.

"Is he ok?" Colby asked her.

"He's doing better" she said nodding.

"His vitals are stable and he passed the six hour check in recovery so we were given the go ahead from his surgeon to bring him up" she told them.

"Why's he still got that?" Joe asked pointing to the ventilator.

She turned to look at what he was referring too.

"His lungs need to rest. The doctor's put in his notes that he's to stay in a medically induced coma for at least another day to give his body a chance to rest and recover as much as it can before we even think about removing the tube and waking him up" she told them.

"Don't worry. It's not as bad as it looks" she said when she noticed their worried glances.

"You can talk to him if you want too. They say that people in comas, medically induced or not, can hear you. You can touch him too, just stay away from his incision and the wires" she explained.

Both men looked terrified.

"It's not going to hurt him" she said smiling reassuringly.

After finishing writing in Colby's notes, she made her way to the door.

"You boys need anything?" she asked them.

They both shook their heads.

"Ok, Rest. Use your call buttons if you need anything ok?" she told them before exiting the room.

They both sat there and watched their sleeping friend.

"He's so pale" Colby noted.

"A near death experience, major surgery and blood loss will do that to you" Joe said, his eyes never leaving Jon's still form.

"Not funny" Colby mumbled.

"Wasn't tryna be" Joe replied truthfully.

Joe got out of his bed and slowly made his way over to his fallen friend.

"Hey, help me up" Colby said as he swung himself to the side of the bed, his braced leg sticking out in front of him.

Joe walked over to him and Colby wrapped his arm around his friends shoulders as he helped him hop over to Jon's bed.

Once there, they stood glancing down at him.

"Do you really think he can here us?" Joe asked.

"I like to think so" Colby said honestly.

It was all becoming too much for Joe.

"This is just so wrong" he said shaking his head sadly.

"I keep expecting him to sit up with that dimpled grin and shout _'gotcha'_ at us" he said wishing so hard that, that were the case.

Colby shifted uncomfortably on his uninjured leg and Joe mentally slapped himself.

"I'll get you a chair" he said as Colby leant against his sleeping friends bed.

"Thanks" he said as he sat down.

Colby reached his hand forward to take Jon's but hesitated.

"She said it wont hurt him" Joe reminded.

Colby nodded and his hand slowly moved forward and he hooked his hand under Jon's.

"He's so cold" he said aloud.

"That'll be from the blood loss" a voice said from behind them.

They both whipped their heads round to see Paul standing in the door way.

He walked into the room and over to them, looking down at Jon; a look on his face somewhere between sheer shock and pure agony.

"Jesus" he muttered as he saw the extent of the damage the wreck had caused.

"How's he doing?" he asked the two men.

Joe wiped at his tired eyes.

"The nurse said he's stable. The doctor's put him in a medically induced coma so his body can rest. When they take him out of it, they'll lose the vent too" he told his boss.

Paul nodded and cleared his throat.

"I ah, got you both some MacDonald's" he told them holding up the brown paper bag.

"Beats hospital food any day and junk food is always better when your stressed" he said with a sad smile.

Both men thanked him as he took a seat beside Colby, Joe in a seat of his own on the other side of the bed.

"I spoke to Vince earlier. He said he's gonna get a flight out as soon as he can to come and see you all" Paul told the two men.

"Some of the guy's will probably wanna come for a visit too. Are you up for that?" he asked them.

"Maybe in a few days" Joe told him.

"Yeah. After Jon's woken up" Colby added.

Paul nodded. "Sure" he said as they continued to sit and watch.

* * *

After spending a few hours with the boys, Paul left so they could get some much needed rest.

The men didn't feel safe if they were both asleep so they agreed to take it in shifts to watch over Jon while he slept, much to the nurses disdain.

It was Joe's turn and he was surrounded by silence in the room, save for the steady beeping of Jon's heart and the rhythmic hiss of the ventilator.

The noise was actually relaxing.

He lent forward and gently took a hold of his friends hand.

It was warmer then it had been earlier in the day.

He felt the need to talk to him...but he didn't know what to say.

After a brief hesitation, he began to speak.

"Hey man" he started.

"I don't know if you can hear me..." he said.

"Your surgery went really well. Doc said your all patched up inside and that you'll make a full recovery" he said aloud.

"You gave us a real nasty scare man. Truth is...I don't think I'll be able to relax until I see you awake" he told his friend.

"When the time comes, for you to wake up I mean...I need you to" he told his friend.

"Don't make us wait days after ok. I know how stubborn you are and how much you like to sleep" he said with a sad chuckle.

"Just...get better dude, so we can all go home and look after you" he added.

He then sat in silence. His hand never leaving Jon's.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Patricia and Sika had returned to the hospital.

Patricia burst into tears when she saw the state Jon was in and it took nearly an hour to calm her down.

She stood over Jon stroking his bangs off of his forehead.

As she stood looking at him, she suddenly choked back a sob and practically ran out of the room.

Sika called to her as he left the room to find her.

Joe and Colby looked at each other in worried confusion.

Sika found Patricia sitting on a vacant chair in the hallway.

"Patricia?" he called to his wife.

She just shook her head slowly as tears ran down her cheeks.

He wrapped his wife into a tight embrace and spoke soothingly in her ear.

After she'd calmed slightly, he looked at her and asked what was wrong.

"This. All of this. It's all wrong" she said waving her arm in the air to emphasise her meaning.

"The boys being in the accident. How sore they all are. And Jon..." she cried again.

"I can't help but realise how that could have been Joe" she said.

"If he hadn't of been driving and had been in the passenger seat, that could be him lying in that bed barley alive" she said sadly.

"And then a part of me feels like the worst person alive that I'm glad it isn't Joe in that bed" she explained.

"I'm a terrible person" she said as she sobbed into her husbands shoulder.

Sika sighed.

"You're not a terrible person Patricia" he said softly.

She looked at her husband as he continued.

"What am I then?" she asked.

Sika smiled at her.

"You're a mother" he told her as he pulled her in for another hug.

"Joe is going to be ok. His wounds will heal and he'll be as good as new in no time. He's strong, our boy" he told her reassuringly.

"And so is Colby. A fractured knee isn't going to stop him" he added.

"And Jon..." he began.

"He's already showed just how much of a fighter he is. They're going to be ok. All of them. They're all far to stubborn to let something like this slow them down" he said as he calmed her.

Back in their room, Colby glanced at his friend.

"Do you think your mom's ok?" he asked.

Joe nodded.

"I think this is all just a bit too much for her" he told his friend.

Colby nodded in understanding.

Patricia and Sika walked back into the room a little while later and Patricia went back to her place next to her son.

"Why don't you boys get some sleep. We'll watch over Jon" he told them.

Both men looked at each other, a reluctant look in their eyes.

"I won't take no for an answer" Sika added.

Both men glanced at the older man.

He shook his head knowing those looks he was getting.

"Don't refuse your father" he said.

"Both of you, into bed. Now" he told them.

Joe stood up knowing he was fighting a losing battle and went and got into bed while Sika helped Colby over to his.

They both glanced over at Jon, the reluctant look still in their eye.

"He's not going to disappear" Sika told them with a chuckle.

"Rest" he demanded.

Reluctantly, both men snuggled down and in no time, they were both asleep.

* * *

Around nine p.m, a nurse came in to check on the boys.

Patricia, who had been napping in the chair by Joe's bed looked up when she heard the door open.

The nurse walked in a gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry" she whispered as she checked through Colby chart.

"How have they been?" she asked quietly.

"Resting, finally" Patricia told her with a chuckle.

After hanging up a new bag of fluids for Colby, she moved on to check on Joe.

"This one yours?" the nurse asked.

Patricia smiled and nodded.

"He is" she told her proudly.

She then glanced at the other two men occupying beds in the room.

"And those too are my non legally adoptive sons" she said with a smile.

The nurse smiled understanding what she meant.

"They all close?" she asked.

"Extremely" Patricia told her.

"It's nice they have each other" the nurse said as she gently pinched the tips of Joe's fingers on his casted arm to check for circulation.

"Is he ok?" Patricia asked.

"He's fine" the nurse smiled.

"We like to check for circulation in case there's any swelling under the cast. He's ok though" she said calming the women instantly.

After writing down Joe's sats in his notes she went over to Jon.

Sika sat up in the chair he was in when he saw the nurse approach.

"How's he been doing?" she asked the older man.

"Sleeping" Sika said with a sad smile.

The nurse gave a an apologetic look.

After reading through his notes, the nurse left the room to collect some equipment to change the dressing on Jon's stomach and chest.

"How's our boy?" Sika asked as he stretched his stiff legs, walking over to his wife and son.

"He's ok" she told him.

"How about Colby" he asked walking over to check on the smaller man.

"He's doing ok too" she told him.

The nurse cam back in with a tray and placed it on the end of Jon's bed.

After putting some gloves on, she went about cutting away the old bandages.

She cleaned the incision wound and rubbed some antiseptic cream onto it to help kill any bacteria.

"That looks sore" Sika commented when he saw the wound.

"It will be" she said truthfully.

"Once he's awake we'll give him some strong pain killers to help cope with the pain but he's gonna be sore for a while that's for sure" she told him.

Patricia stood by her husband and wiped at her tear filled eyes.

"God" she whispered as she shook her head.

Sika wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and held her close.

When the nurse had finished changing the dressing, she took Jon's observations and saw in his notes that the nurses were to start slowly bringing him out of the medically induced coma.

She went and got the appropriate meds and slowly injected a small amount into the cannula in his hand.

"What's that?" Patricia asked.

"Were going to start slowly bringing him round now. We inject some of this every few hour and it will counteract the meds we gave him to make him sleep. He should be awake by this time tomorrow" the nurse told them making the adults smile.

They couldn't wait to tell Joe and Colby the good news when they woke up.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-D**


	56. Crash P4

**A second update in one day, you lucky people you :-P**

 **This was origionally going to have four parts, but the ideas just keep flowing so there will be a part five and possibly a part six.**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Crash P4**

Patricia could hardly contain her excitement.

"They're going to be so relieved" she told her husband.

He nodded. "I know. Maybe once he's awake, they'll both relax more" he told her.

While the three men slept, the two adults went to get a coffee each and something to eat.

* * *

It was around five a.m when Joe slowly opened his eyes.

He swallowed and frowned at how dry his throat was.

He reached over for his bed's controls and sat himself up.

Patricia smiled at her son as he got himself into a comfortable sitting position.

"Hey baby. How you feeling?" she asked gently stroking his face.

"Thirsty" he said as his mother poured him a glass of water.

After taking small sips, he glanced around the room.

"Where's pop?" he asked.

"Gone to get us some coffee" she told him with a yawn.

"You don't need to stay. You both go back to the apartment and rest. We'll be ok mama" he told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Joe nodded.

"Ok. After your father comes back, we'll go and get some sleep" she told him happily.

"You ok?" Joe asked when he noticed that the smile hadn't left his mothers face and how surprisingly cheerful she was.

"Well, while you were sleeping a nurse came in" she started.

"Ok" Joe said not understanding where this conversation was going.

"Well. After changing Jon's bandages, she looked through his notes and saw that as of a few hours ago, they are to start slowly bringing him round" she said happily.

Joe's heart hammered in his chest.

"They're waking him up?" he said hopefully.

Patricia nodded.

"Yes. They said he should be awake by this evening" she explained.

"Does Colby know?" he asked suddenly.

"No. He was asleep too" she told her son.

"I have to tell him" Joe said as he sat up in his bed.

"No Joe, he's sleeping. Let him be. Tell him when he wakes up" his mother advised.

"Mama. If I don't wake him up and tell him, he'll be really hurt that he was last to know" he explained.

With an approving nod from his mother, Joe slowly made his way to his friends bed.

"Colbs" he called gently.

Nothing.

"Colby" he said, nudging his friends arm.

Still nothing.

"Colby" he said a little louder.

His friend stirred slightly but his eyes didn't open.

Joe sighed then said "hey dipshit".

Colby's eyes flew open as he said "Jon?".

"No moron it's me" Joe said as he watched his friend rub at his tired eyes.

"Why'd you wake me up?" he asked.

He then sat up hurriedly.

"Is everything ok?" he asked looking straight over at Jon.

"He's fine" Joe told him to calm him.

"I woke you up cos I have some news" he said smiling.

"What?" Colby asked confused.

"While we were sleeping, a nurse came in and started the process of bringing Jon round" he told his friend.

Colby smiled brightly.

"Really?" he asked looking toward Patricia for confirmation.

"Really" she nodded.

"The nurse said he should be awake by this afternoon" she added.

"Yesss" Colby said bumping fists with his friend.

"It's about time" he added.

Sika came back into the room and smiled when he saw his son was awake.

"I'm guessing your mother's filled you in?" he asked.

Joe nodded happily.

"Were going to go and get some sleep" Patricia told them as she took a sip of her coffee.

"We'll be back later this afternoon. Do you want us to bring anything?" she asked.

"My phone charger" Joe asked.

"Could you bring me some of my comic books please?" Colby asked.

"Of course" Patricia said as she kissed both boys on the head.

She then made her way over to Jon and done the same.

"I'll see you soon" she whispered to him before walking over to the door where her husband stood waiting for her.

"Be good" Sika said over his shoulder.

When they left the room, both men started to chuckle.

"This afternoon can't come quick enough" Colby said.

"You're telling me" Joe replied.

Both men sat talking with each other, doing their best to pass the time which seemed to be dragging.

Their nurse, Amy, came in to bring them some breakfast.

While she was there, she took there observations and took a look at Colby's knee.

"You in pain at all sweetie?" she asked.

"A little" he told her.

"I'll get you some pain killers" she told him.

She then went and checked on Jon.

"Time for another dose of meds. Oh, and were to start reducing the use of the vent too" she said aloud.

"What does that mean?" Joe asked.

"It just means that the machine wont be doing all the work anymore. He's gonna start breathing through the vent on his own" she told them.

"Is that safe?" Colby asked.

"It's standard procedure" she said with a smile.

"He's doing really well" she told them.

After the nurse left to go and the appropriate medication, Joe got back into his bed.

He picked up a piece of toast and began to eat.

Colby did the same and pouted when he noticed that there was no butter sachet on his food tray.

Joe chuckled as Colby reluctantly spread jam onto his toast instead.

"I HATE jam" he commented.

"Why are you using it then" Joe chuckled.

"I got no butter. I'm not sitting here eating stale dry toast. I haven't just had my tonsils out ya know" he said as he took a bite of his food and cringed at the taste.

Joe just laughed as he watched his friend struggle to eat his food.

Amy came back into the room and handed Colby some pain medication.

"Here ya go hun. Should kick in, in the next half hour" she told him and watched as he swallowed them down with some orange juice.

"Ok, here we go" she said as she gave Jon another round of meds.

She then started pressing buttons on the ventilator's machine and there was a reduced hiss that filled the room.

"There we go" she said as she observed her patient for a few minutes.

She checked the sats on the machine and smiled.

"He's doing well. He's breathing mostly on his own" she told the men.

They both thanked her as she left and they continued to eat their food.

* * *

Around lunch time, both men heard a familiar deep voice coming from the hallway.

"What do you mean I can't go in?" they heard the voice say.

They then heard a nurse explaining that it was resting hours for the patients.

"They can still rest with me in there. It's not like I'm going to get them to do sit up and squats for god's sake" the voice replied.

Both men instantly straightened up in bed when none other than Vince McMahon walked into their room.

"See, they're both awake anyway" Vince told the timid nurse.

He turned to look at both of the men and then to Jon and he loudly sighed.

"How are you both feeling?" he asked as he approached their beds.

"Ok" they both said in unison.

"How about Jon" he said glancing over his shoulder.

"They're slowly bringing him round. Said he should be awake later today" Joe told him.

"Good" Vince said nodding.

"I trust the doctors and nurses are taking good care of you all?" he asked them.

Both men nodded.

"Good" was his short reply.

"Have the police said anything about the driver?" Colby asked.

"They came to talk to us earlier this morning but didn't say much" he added.

"They have some leads as far as I know. I wont let this go though. That bastard is being found and his balls will be nailed to the wall" he told them.

Both men smirked at their boss as he let his anger get the better of him.

"Some of the boys want to come and see how you're all doing. I told them they could in a day or two" he told them.

"Ok" they said in unison again.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair. I just wanted to personally come and see how you were all doing. I'll be in touch" he said before walking out of the room.

"Wow" Joe said once their boss had left, making Colby chuckle.

While Joe had a nap just after two p.m, Colby was sat next to Jon.

He reached out and took his friends hand in his own.

"Hey butt munch" he said affectionately.

He didn't know what to say.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack" he told his friend.

Colby shook his head. This was harder then he'd thought it would be.

"Seeing you like this...it's killing me man" he said.

"The nurse's are slowly bringing you round. You should be awake later today and when you are, prepare for a verbal bashing for what you've put me and Joe through the last two days" he told his friend.

"Are you threatening my patient?" Jon's doctor asked with a smile, his voice making Colby jump in his seat.

He chuckled.

"No, it's not a threat...more of a friendly warning" he told the man.

The doctor laughed as he flicked through Jon's notes, Amy standing beside him.

"How has he been since you lowered the pressure on the vent?" he asked her.

"He's been doing well" she told him.

After checking his sats for himself, the doctor felt comfortable enough to quicken Jon's awakening.

"Push some more meds and let me know when he starts be get more coherent" the doctor told her before leaving the room.

Amy set about doing as the doctor asked while Colby continued to talk to his friend.

It had been about an hour since the nurse had left and Colby was telling Jon how Vince had come by to see them.

He was in the middle of talking about Patricia threatening to mother them to death when he felt Jon's hand move.

He instantly stopped talking.

"Jon?" he called but got no reply.

Thinking it was a fluke or just his imagination, he continued to talk.

"Joe's got a broken arm. I caught him trying to scratch it by banging it against the metal bars of his bed...idiot" he said with a chuckle.

He then felt Jon's hand move again only this time, it was more forceful.

"Jon" he called and he felt his hand being squeezed lightly.

Colby struggled to get up as he reached over and pressed the 'call' button on the wall.

Amy came into the room and Colby explained what was happening. She smiled and told him to stop worrying as she went to find the doctor.

After tracking him down, he walked into the boy's room and went straight over to his patient.

"The nurse said he's been squeezing your hand?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah" Colby told him.

"Seems the meds have worked quicker then what I expected, he must be eager to wake up" he said chuckling.

After checking Jon's sats one last time, he gave the ok to let him breathe on his own.

"Ok. I think we can finally take him off the vent once and for all" he said as he put on a pair of rubber gloves.

Colby asked Amy to wake Joe knowing he would be pissed if he slept through this moment.

Nodding, she walked over to the sleeping man.

"Joe" she called, gently rubbing his arm.

He awoke and then frowned when he saw the doctor standing by Jon's bed.

"What happened?" he panicked.

"Nothing wrong, it's ok" Amy said laying a comforting hand on Joe's chest to still him.

"Your friend's being taken off the vent" she told him.

Joe looked over to Colby who was still clutching Jon's hand like a life line.

"I didn't think you'd wanna miss it" he said making his friend nod in appreciation.

Joe made his way over to Jon's bed and stood behind Colby, his casted arm resting in his friends shoulder.

"Ok, nurse, can you get suction ready for me?" the doctor asked as he unclipped the strap holding the tube in place.

She handed the doctor the device and he used it to clear Jon's airway of any excess fluid.

Both of his friends stiffened when they saw blood in the tube.

The doctor smiled.

"Relax boys, it's perfectly normal" he told them as he handed the device back to the nurse.

"Ok, get some oxygen ready" he told her as she placed an oxygen mask onto the ventilators tubes.

"Alright. Here we go" the doctor said as he pulled on the tube.

Once it was out, he held an oxygen mask in place and monitored Jon's O2 levels.

"For someone who had a collapsed lung, his oxygen levels are really good" he said aloud making Joe and Colby smile at the resilience of their friend.

"Ok" the doctor said as he took the oxygen mask off he was holding.

"Normal O2 for a little while. Let me know when he's awake" he told Amy before bidding them a farewell.

Amy did as instructed and told the boys that when Jon woke up, they were to press the call button straight away.

"Relax" she told them "the hard parts over" she added before she left the room.

"Just a matter of time now" Joe said patting Colby happily on the shoulder.

Colby couldn't help but smile when he felt his hand get squeezed once again.

Joe took a seat next Colby and they both sat waiting for their friend to wake up.

Whenever Jon would squeeze Colby's hand, he would squeeze right back to let his friend know he was there.

Somewhere through waiting for Jon to wake up, both of his friends had fallen asleep in their chairs.

Colby felt a gentle tug on his hand and out of reflex, squeezed his own.

It wasn't until he felt his hand get tugged sharply again that he woke up.

He looked to his right and saw Joe leaning on his hand fast asleep.

He then looked up and saw two blue eyes looking down at him.

"Jon?"

To be continued...

* * *

 **Ooooh, another cliffhanger :-P**

 **I'm evil aren't I...Mwah hahahahaha!**

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	57. Crash P5

**Thank you for the reviews! :-)**

 **SubtleImperfections : Thank you! I appreciate that :-)**

 **Ninjoy : Glad you're enjoying the story :-)**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Crash P5**

"Jon?" Colby called again, not believing his eyes.

He slowly pulled himself up and stood above his friend.

"Man, you have no idea how good it is to see you awake" he said smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

Jon just blinked as he stared at his friend.

Colby turned to his right and started to tap Joe on the arm.

"Go away" Joe mumbled as he fidgeted in his chair.

Colby tapped him again, harder this time.

Joe opened his eyes and turned to look at Colby, a glare on his face.

He was about to moan about how he wanted to sleep but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the same familiar blue eyes, open and looking right at him.

"Jon" he whispered as he stood up and joined Colby standing over their friend.

"God, it's so good to see you man" Joe said with a smile.

Jon looked at him blankly, then blinked and looked back to Colby.

Both men frowned.

"What's wrong?" Colby asked when he saw the far away look on their friends face turn into a slight frown.

Jon still didn't speak.

Colby then remembered what Amy had said and leant over Jon's bed to press the 'call' button on the wall.

She came into the room a few minutes after and went and turned the alarm off.

She looked down and saw Jon was awake.

"Well, look who's finally back in the land of the living" she said with a smile.

"He's not talking" Colby told her worriedly.

After she looked Jon over she reassured his friends that he was ok.

"He's awake, but he's not really with it at the moment. He's still a little dopey from the pain meds and he's just woken from a coma. It's normal that he's not responding at the moment. Were going to start reducing his pain medication now that he's shown signs of being awake. That should help clear his head" she told them.

"Give him some time. He'll soon be more alert" she added.

She wrote down Jon's sats and decided it was time to take him off of any oxygen providers.

"There we go. He's breathing well on his own, so no more masks or tubes" she said with a comforting smile.

"Keep talking to him. It'll bring him round quicker. Call me again if you need me" she said as she went to go and do her rounds.

Both men turned back to their friend and sighed when they saw that he'd fallen asleep again.

"That was really anti climactic" Colby said disappointed.

"What did you expect him to do? Sit up and start a full blown conversation?" Joe asked his friend.

"No" Colby said bluntly. "I just thought maybe once he was awake, he'd be, ya know...Jon" he sighed.

Joe put a hand on his friends shoulder in understanding.

It was disappointing that he was only awake briefly and that while he was awake, he probably didn't even recognise them, but they hung onto the hope that the next time he woke, he would be more alert and they may get a sentence or even a word out of him.

They stayed beside him and talked to each other as they waited for his eyes to open once again.

Patricia had called Joe on his cell phone to tell him that she and his father were on their way up from the hospitals parking lot.

"The parents will be up in a few minutes" Joe told his friend who nodded.

"I can't wait to get outta here" Colby mumbled.

"I know. Me either" Joe replied.

Their silence was broken when Sika and Patricia walked into the room.

She went and gave her son and his friend a kiss on the forehead and then went and around the other side of the bed and done the same to Jon.

It was then she noticed the breathing tube and ventilator had gone.

She smiled and looked at her son.

"When did this happen?" she asked happily.

"Few hours ago" Joe told her.

"And he's doing well?" she asked.

Her son nodded.

"Has he woken up yet" she asked them both.

"He did for a few minutes but he wasn't really with it and fell back to sleep" Colby told her.

"Yeah, the nurse said the next time he wakes up he should be more alert" Joe added.

"Ok" she nodded as she stroked her hand down Jon's cheek.

"Oh, here are the things you asked for" Sika said as he handed Joe his phone charger and Colby some of his comic books.

"Thanks" they both said in unison.

"Do you boys want something from the cafeteria?" he asked them.

"I'll have a can of soda" Joe told his father "I need some sugar" he added.

Sika nodded and then looked at Colby.

"Ah, can I have some skittles please" he asked.

Sika chuckled and nodded.

As his father left the room, Joe laughed.

"Skittles? Really?" he asked with a smirk.

"I haven't had any in days" Colby defended.

They were talking to each other while Patricia straightened up their beds.

Colby stopped mid sentence however, when he saw Joe rubbing his cast against the chair's arm.

"What are you doing man?" he asked him, eyebrows raised.

"My arms itching again" Joe told him with an annoyed frown.

"Well that's not gonna do anything, you realise that don't you?" Colby laughed.

"You got any better ideas?" Joe asked.

Colby looked around the room but came up short.

"No, I don't. But I can say for sure, rubbing a plaster cast on a wooden chair's arm, is NOT going to relieve any itching" he said as a matter of fact.

"Smart ass" Joe mumbled.

"Language Leati" Patricia called out.

"Sorry mama" he said.

He then punched his friend in the shoulder for laughing at him.

Sika came back and handed the boy's their snacks.

"Any change?" he asked.

"No" Patricia told her husband as she fluffed a pillow in her hands.

It had just gone five p.m and the boys had just finished eating their dinner.

"God that was gross" Joe said squeezing his eyes shut as the after taste invaded his taste buds.

"You can say that again" Colby told him as he chugged down some water.

"It can't be that bad" Patricia said as she tasted some of the soup in her sons bowl.

After a brief pause, she elegantly got up and walked into the bathroom and spat the food into the sink.

She then walked back into the room and took her seat.

"I will make you boys your meals from now on. I will not have you subjected to that...atrocity" she told them making them laugh.

While they talked about what food they would like her to make for them, they all stopped when they heard the briefest of moans come from their sleeping friend.

Joe and Colby looked to each other and then were sat up and getting out of their beds like they were being chased by a serial killer.

"Help me dude" Colby said holding an arm out to wrap around Joe's shoulder.

They both made their way to the side of Jon's bed, Sika and Patricia keeping their distance as the boys spoke to their friend.

"Jon?" Joe called.

The man's eyes opened slowly and after a hint of recognition, he frowned.

"Are you ok?" his friend asked.

Still he frowned.

Colby was beginning to get impatient. He wanted his best friend back.

"Say something" he told him authoritatively.

After a brief hesitation, a weak "ow" came out of Jon's mouth.

Colby and Joe let out a crying laugh as their friend was finally back.

"Oh brother we missed you" Joe told his friend, a huge smile on his face.

"Are you in pain?" Colby asked.

Jon gave a weak nod and answered with an "mm hmm".

Patricia went to find a nurse to give him some pain relief.

Jon tried to sit himself up but hissed at the pain that ran through his body.

He then growled in frustration when he couldn't remember clearly what had happened.

He swallowed and frowned at the soreness in his throat.

He felt like one giant ball of pain.

"Wha' hap'n'd" he slurred.

"We were hit by a truck" Colby reminded him.

"You got pretty busted up" he added.

Jon raised his arm slowly and noticed the cast that wasn't there a few days before.

He groaned in frustration as he let his arm drop back onto the bed.

Amy walked in with Patricia and went straight over to Jon.

"Welcome back" she said to him.

He just stared at her not knowing who she was.

After a second or two she realised his confusion.

"I'm Amy. I've been looking after you and your friends for the past few days. It's nice to finally see you awake and alert" she said with a smile.

He tried to speak but frowned at the pain that shot through his throat.

"It's from the tubes" she told him.

He looked even more confused.

She looked to Joe and Colby then back to Jon.

"You were hurt pretty bad in the accident" she told him.

"By the time you got to the hospital, your lung had collapsed and you'd stopped breathing. Then, your heart started to give out" she told him.

"Doctors got it going again and rushed you to surgery. You had broken ribs that they had to set and they had to reflate your lung. You've been on a ventilator to help with your breathing, that's why your throats sore, from the tubing" she told him.

The only indication that he'd understood any of what she'd just said was a single tear that rolled down his cheek.

Amy gave him some paracetamol through his IV, then excused herself as the man digested what she had just told him.

Patricia cleared her throat and spoke softly as she said "we're going to get some coffee" and she ushered Sika from the room, understanding that Jon needed some privacy with his brothers at that moment in time.

Once they had left, the tears flowed freely.

Colby and Joe began to cry with him as the impact of what had happened over the last few days slowly crept up and blind sided them.

Jon slowly raised his uncasted hand and wiped his tears away.

He then looked around for something to drink.

"What do you need man?" Joe asked.

"W'tr" he croaked out.

Joe poured him a glass and helped him sit up enough to take some small sips.

The cold liquid was an instant relief to his dry, sore throat.

"Do you wanna sleep some more?" Joe asked, but he shook his head no.

"Do you want us to leave the room? Give you some time to yourself?" Colby asked.

"No" Jon told him sternly.

"Y'u st'y ri't th'r" he told them and they both nodded in understanding.

Jon hated hospitals. Hated them with a fiery passion.

He needed his friends by his side. This wasn't one of those times that he wanted to be alone.

He looked down at his bandaged chest and let out a sigh.

The three men sat in silence not needing to speak, just comforted by each others presence.

* * *

Patricia and Sika made their way back up the the room the three men shared.

They walked in quietly and saw the three of them sitting in silence.

"You boys ok?" she asked.

"Were fine mama" Joe told his mother.

Patricia went and stood at the foot of Jon's bed.

"How you doing young man?" she asked him when she saw the physical and mental pain etching his handsome features.

"M'f'ne" he told her.

"Don't lie to me" she told him back.

"Mama" Joe said trying to stop his mother.

"You won't get past this if you hold it all in. If you want to cry, then you cry. If you're in pain, then ask for help. If you want to shout in frustration, then you shout" she told him trying to stop him from boxing up his emotions which her son had told her in the past his friend does on a regular basis.

Joe and Colby knew she was right...so did Jon.

There was a tense atmosphere in the room and the two adults took it as their cue to leave.

"We'll come back and see you boys in the morning" Patricia told them.

After giving them all a kiss, her and Sika left them to themselves.

"She means well" Joe told his friend who nodded.

"I kn'w" he told him.

"So...gi'me a run dw'n" Jon said pointing to Joe's cast.

"Oh um...I got a broken arm and whiplash" he told his friend.

He then looked to Colby.

"I got whiplash and a fractured knee" he said raising his leg for his friend to see his braced up leg.

"Nasty" Jon said as he saw the brace that was tightly secured to his friend.

"You by far are the most banged up" Colby told him and Jon rolled his eyes in 'duh' manner.

"He's only been awake for forty five minutes and he's already rolling his eyes" Joe said with a smirk.

Colby laughed and Jon smiled.

"You want anything to eat?" his friends asked.

He shook his head.

"Paul came by a few times for a visit" Joe told him.

"Yeah, Vince came too" Colby added making Jon raise his eyebrows.

"Re'lly" he asked.

"Yup. It was a very surreal moment having our billionaire boss in our room checking up on us" he told him with a chuckle.

"The parents have been up everyday too. My mom said she's gonna stay at our apartment for a few weeks to help out while we recover" Joe told him.

"Cool" Jon said "a babysitter" he added sarcastically.

"I know she can be a bit much at times and overbearing, but she's just worried" Joe told his friend.

"I kn'w man" Jon told him.

"She's gonna make us some meals from home, the food here sucks" Colby told him mock gagging.

Jon smiled at his friend knowing how particular he was about his food.

They sat and talked to each other until Jon fell back to sleep somewhere through a discussion about women liking scars.

Colby and Joe soon followed and settled down for the night, hoping Jon felt a bit more like himself the next morning.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-D**


	58. Entrance

**A quick little oneshot to lighten the mood after the last few angst filled Crash series chapters lol**

 **Requested by Cheryl24**

 **Enjoy :-D**

* * *

 **Entrance**

Joe, Jon and Colby sat in catering sharing a whole strawberry cheesecake they had taken from the buffet table when no one was looking waiting for 'The Tribute To The Troops' show to start.

Colby took his time taking off the strawberry from the top of his section and curled his lip in disgust as he wiped it off onto the inside of the container.

"God that's so gross" he said as he wiped his spoon clean with some tissue before scooping up some now, plain cheesecake and eating it.

"What is the actual point?" Jon asked his friend.

"What?" Colby asked, his spoon sticking out of his mouth.

"It's called strawberry cheesecake for a reason. Why scoop off the strawberry? It's like having a chicken sandwich with no chicken...pointless" he told his friend.

"I don't like strawberry jam ok" Colby said in defence.

"Yeah and you don't like mint ice cream either. Anyone ever tell you you're a complete weirdo?" Jon asked.

"Yes, actually. They have" Colby told him.

"You are pretty strange man" Joe said as he purposefully ate the strawberry jam Colby had wiped into the container.

His friend shuddered from head to foot.

"That's disgusting" he mumbled as his friends laughed.

They were in the middle of a strong debate over why they thought Colby was weirder then themselves when Windham, Joseph and Jonathan walked over.

"Hey boys" Windham said as the three of them bumped fists with the three Shield members.

"Who you up against tonight?" Colby asked, his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on wiping more strawberry off of his spoon.

"Were actually up against you" Windham told them.

"Cool" Jon said with a nod. He always enjoyed wrestling the Wyatt Family members.

"Can I just ask...what are you doing?" Joseph said staring at Colby.

"He doesn't like strawberry jam" Jon said flatly.

"But...it's a strawberry cheesecake, without that its just cheesecake. What's the point?" he asked.

"That's what I said" Jon told him as Colby chose to ignore them.

"Better bring your A game boys. Last time we stepped in the ring together, the crowd couldn't decide who they liked better" Jonathan said with a smirk.

"Us, obviously" Joe said with a chuckle.

"Why's that?" Jonathan asked him.

"Well, for one...were better looking" Jon told them.

All three Shield members began to laugh.

"That may be true..." Windham started "...but we have one thing you don't" he said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Colby asked still working at ridding his cheesecake of its strawberry covered death sauce.

"A better entrance" Windham said smirking.

"What?" Colby screeched, looking up to the bearded man.

"Oh your entrance is good and everything, but its soooo...plain" Joseph said looking at him.

"We got a lantern, smoke, our fireflies" Windham said making a floating movement with his hand.

"Yeah and you got...what? A brisk walk through the crowd and down some steps" Jonathan said with a chuckle.

"Hey, those steps are steep. Do you know how much concentration has to go into not falling flat on our faces out there every night?" Jon asked defensively.

"All I'm saying is...I think we may have overtaken your awesome entrance with our even awesomer entrance" Windham told them.

Joe squinted at his friend.

"Wanna put a wager on that?" he asked.

The bearded man took a second to think things through.

"Ok, what's the bet?" he asked.

"A hundred dollars...each" Joe told him.

"Who ever gets the bigger cheer wins" he said holding out his hand to shake.

"Alright. You're on" Windham said shaking the awaiting hand.

"Better find a cash machine boys, you're gonna need it when you have to pay out later tonight" Jon called out to them as they walked away.

"Why do you two fall for it every time?" Colby asked.

"Fall for what?" Joe asked him.

"There is always someone goading you two into a bet and half the time you lose" he told them.

"Yeah, and half the time we win" Jon reminded him.

"To be fair, Windham has a point. Our entrance has become old news" Colby said as he licked his spoon.

Both Joe and Jon gasped.

"Traitor" Jon whispered.

"Having an opinion is not a traitorous act" Colby reminded him.

"We wont win on the entrance cheers today. Not if we do the same boring one we've been doing for months now" he told them.

"What do you have in mind?" Joe asked.

"Well, I may have seen something that might have caught my eye earlier" he said, an evil smile on his face.

* * *

The time had come.

The Wyatt Family members were stood backstage waiting for their cue to enter through the curtain.

Windham turned on the lantern and he put his hat on, while Joseph pulled down his lamb mask.

"Ok boys, you're on in three, two, one" the stage hand said and once their music hit, walked out to a thunderous cheer.

Joe, Jon and Colby smiled as they saw their friends make their way to the ring.

"That entrance is pretty cool" Joe said.

"Yeah, but ours will be better" Colby said as they waited for their music to hit.

When it did, the crowd began to cheer as they looked toward the entrance at the top of the stairs waiting for the boys to emerge.

The cheer then turned into deafening screams as they emerged from a Tank that slowly drove forward and the boys climbed out one by one.

They walked to the ring and smiled knowingly at Windham and his comrades.

When the match was over and they were all backstage, the three Shield members held their hands out for payment.

The three bearded men huffed as they made their way to their locker room to retrieve the money from their wallets.

"Well played boys" Windham said as he gave his hundred dollars to Joe.

"Very clever" Jonathan said as he slapped a hundred dollars into Jon's hand.

"Smart ass" Joseph said as he counted through his wallet.

"Here" he said as he gave Colby his share of the money.

"Nice doing business with you" Joe said with a smirk as he began to walk to the door.

"Easiest hundred bucks I've ever made" Jon said as he followed.

Colby just smiled his biggest smile before joining his friends.

"Little assholes" Jonathan said admiringly as the smaller men left the room.

* * *

 **Ya know how Cruella DeVille loves her fur...that's me with reviews ;-P**


	59. Appendix P2

**Here is part 2 of Appendix that a few of you requested.**

 **It's short and sweet I know but I'm lookig to continue another Shield/various wrestling character story I published a while ago called 'Far From Home'.**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Appendix P2**

The doctor came in with Colby's discharge papers which meant they could finally get him home.

"Wake up...hey, dipshit...wake up" Jon said quietly tapping his friends face.

"Just five more minutes" Colby mumbled.

"No can do brother. Doc said we can take you home. Time to get up" Jon said as he pulled the blanket off of his friend.

"Ughhhh. You're supposed to take care of the sick and feeble, not boss them around" Colby said jokingly.

"Do you need some help?" Jon asked when he saw that his friend was about to sit up.

"No" Colby replied.

He groaned in pain as he tried to use his stomach muscles to help him up, forgetting about the incision.

"Dammit" he said frustrated.

He tried again but still couldn't get up.

"So...do you need some help?" Jon asked again.

Colby huffed.

"Yes please" he said as his friend gently took him under the arms and pulled him up.

He helped Colby get off the bed and then helped him walk over to the awaiting wheel chair Joe had in front of him.

"Ok, we ready?" Joe asked.

Colby nodded and the men made their way to the elevator.

"I could get used to this" Colby said with a smile.

"Get used to what?" Joe asked.

"Being pushed around, not having to tire myself with walking" he said with a smile.

"Well, were going as far as the entrance of the hospital, then you're gonna have to walk I'm afraid" his friend told him.

"I can't wait to go home. I wanna sleeeeep" Jon said as he stretched and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Hey, I'm the one who's just had major surgery, it should be me saying that, not you" Colby joked.

"You got to sleep at the hospital. Me and Joe however, were stuck at the apartment worrying about your scrawny ass all night so if anyone deserves sleep...it's us" he said matter of factly.

"Fair point" Colby said nodding.

They made their way to the front of the building and Jon helped Colby stand up while Joe took the wheelchair back inside.

"Take it as slow as you need too" Jon told his friend as he was leant forward from the pain.

"Thanks man" Colby said as he continued the walk slowly leaning heavily on his friend for support.

Joe jogged up to them and then jogged to the car opening the back door ready for Colby to get in.

Inside, there was Colby's pillow.

"What's that for?" he asked his friends.

"We did some research and it says that when you sit down or stand up, you should hold a pillow on your stomach, helps with support or whatever" Joe told him.

Colby smiled.

"You guys are awesome" he told them honestly.

"We know" his friends replied in unison.

Once in the back seat, Joe and Jon got into their car and they started on the journey home.

Joe helped get Colby out of the car and into the apartment.

"Where do you wanna go? Bed or the couch?" he asked his smaller friend.

"Couch" Colby said as he was led over to their living room.

"Ok, slowly" Joe said as Colby clutched the pillow to his stomach, squeezing his eyes shut from the pain.

Once he was down, Colby released the breath he'd been holding and thanked his friend for his help.

"No problem brother" Joe said before going to get some water for his friend.

"You in pain?" Jon asked him.

Colby nodded.

"You can have some pain killers now, but no more for another four hours" he told his friend.

Colby nodded and Jon went about getting him some of the pain killers the doctor had prescribed him before they left the hospital.

After taking his meds, he asked Jon to help him lay down on the couch.

After some huffing and swearing, Colby finally managed to get comfortable.

"Here" Jon said handing his friend the TV remote.

"Were gonna go lay down for a bit. Call if you need anything" Jon said as he and Joe went into their bedrooms to catch up on some sleep.

* * *

Joe was woken up by his phone going off persistently.

When he managed to focus on the screen through sleep filled eyes, he saw it was Colby's name that was flashing up.

He stood up and made his way into the living room.

Staring down at his friend he waited for him to speak.

"I gotta pee" Colby told him bluntly.

Silently, Joe helped him to his feet and walked him into his bathroom.

After washing his hands, the Samoan helped him back to the couch.

"Maybe you should stay in your room. It's less of a walk to the bathroom" he told his friend.

"Yeah but I got no TV. I'd be bored" Colby said with a pout.

Joe just sighed before going back into his room to sleep.

It had only been five minutes since Joe had gone back to bed and Colby thought twice about reawakening him for a second time.

Instead, he tapped on another name on his phone.

Jon opened one eye blearily when he heard vibrating coming from his bedside table.

He looked at his phones screen and saw a picture of Colby making a stupid face pop up telling him who it was.

He got up and went into the living room.

"Need something man?" he asked his friend tiredly.

"Can I get something to eat? I'm starving" Colby said with a childlike smile.

After making his friend a sandwich, Jon went back to sleep.

It had been an hour and Colby was bored.

He tried to sleep but he wasn't tired.

He tried to watch TV but nothing was on that was of any interest to him.

He'd already read a comic and had no desire to read another so soon.

With a sigh, he called Joe's phone again.

When he got no reply, he called Jon's phone instead, knowing his friend was a light sleeper.

"What?" his tired voice answered.

"I'm bored" Colby told him.

He heard his friend huff and then the line went dead.

Sighing in defeat Colby prepared to sit for hours bored and alone but was shocked when Jon appeared in the living room and practically collapsed into the armchair eyes still clouded with sleep.

Colby felt guilty, he hadn't realised just how tired his friends were.

"Sorry" he told his friend apologetically.

"S'ok" Jon told him as he got up to make himself a coffee.

After waking up a bit, Jon suggested playing cards to pass the time.

"Poker?" Colby asked.

"Sure" Jon told him as he started to shuffle the deck.

Colby smiled twenty minutes into playing when he realised that Jon was losing on purpose.

He was the better poker player of the three, very rarely losing a game, but for some strange reason, he hadn't got one good hand while playing with Colby.

"You're not going easy on me are you?" Colby asked his friend.

"Absolutely not" Jon replied but Colby could see right through him.

"Jon?" Colby called.

"Yeah?" Jon replied as he looked up at his friend.

"Thanks" Colby said thankful to have such a great friend.

"What are brothers for?" Jon asked before shuffling the cards to deal another hand.

Joe woke up with a groan.

He sat up and looked at the clock on his bedside table squinting to see the numbers properly.

It was nearly eight in the afternoon.

After he stretched out his stiff muscles he stood up and went into the living room.

He was shocked to see Jon awake but didn't question it.

"What you guys up to?" he asked when he went and sat on the coffee table.

"Playing poker" Colby said with a smile.

"You want in?" Jon asked.

"Sure" Joe replied while his friend dealt the cards.

"He been kicking your ass as usual?" Joe asked Colby.

"Not today" Colby said, Joe giving him an understanding smile.

There the three sat, playing poker and talking amongst themselves just like old times.

* * *

 **Review pleeeeeeeease :-P**


	60. FanFiction

**Another quick oneshot for you all!**

 **Cheryl24 : I know lol The ideas have just been flowing today and I have to get them out of my head or I feel like it will explode lol**

 **Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **FanFiction**

Colby was bored.

Phenomenally, mind numbingly, soul deadeningly bored.

And when Colby was that bored...he was more annoying then he usually was.

"How long do we have until the next radio interview?" Jon asked Joe as he played a game on his phone.

"Three hours, why?" the Samoan asked.

"Just wanted to know how much time I have to kill the dipshit and hide his body then think of an alibi to end his constant whining about boredom" Jon said looking over the top of his phone at Colby who shrunk under his friends glare.

Joe just rolled his eyes.

"If I had something to do then I wouldn't be so bored" Colby whined.

"Find something to do then" Jon said getting more and more irritated.

"Oh yeah, cos it's that easy isn't it. If it were that easy then I wouldn't be this bored in the first place" he told his friend.

"I'm not that annoying anyway" he grumbled.

"Really?" Jon asked slamming his phone down onto the bed next to him and standing up making his way slowly over to his friend.

"You are moaning at a cellular level and it's starting to bug the shit outta me. Find something to do or shut up all together, your choice, but I warn you...I swear to all things above and below that if I hear you complain ONE MORE TIME about being bored I will punch you in the face and choke you out" he told his friend.

Colby knew Jon wasn't kidding.

He was having one of his 'dark days' as they called them and Colby knew his whining was pushing him too far but he couldn't help it.

He was about to speak but when Jon raised his eyebrows in a silent challenge, Colby just sighed loudly and swallowed his words.

He picked up his laptop and decided to browse the net to keep his mind off of his current situation.

Satisfied that he wasn't going to say another word, Jon went and sat back on the bed, stretching his long legs out, he placed his hands in his stomach and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

Sure, Colby's whining was annoying him, but the main reason for his anger was his mood swings and bipolar playing up.

Joe knew better then to talk to him at times like this because the smallest thing could and would set him off so he kept himself busy by reading some of Colby's comic books he'd brought with him.

About thirty minutes later, it was peaceful and quiet in the hotel room and Jon could finally feel himself beginning to relax.

It all went to shit though when Colby shouted out "WHAT...eewwwwww" from his place on the armchair.

He ignored it.

"That's SO gross" the younger man spoke loudly again.

He ignored that too.

"Oh my god...that's just wrong on SO many levels" he added.

Jon sat bolt upright and stared at his friend.

"Care to share with the class Colby" he said through gritted teeth.

Colby didn't look up from his screen.

"I was bored..." he started.

"No...really...I would NEVER have guessed" Jon snapped.

Colby ignored his annoyed tone.

"As I was saying...I was bored, so I went on the internet. I typed in The Shield to see what it would come up with and to see how awesome we are in the internet universe and I found a website called FanFiction" he told his friends.

"What's so scary about that?" Joe asked.

"It's a website where people write and publish stories. You can write stuff about movies, TV shows, Animé..." he told them.

"Turns out, they got a whole section on wrestling and I put in our names and some of the stuff people have written about us is just...gnarly" he told them.

"In what way?" Joe asked.

"Well for starters, we always seem to be in a three way relationship" he told them.

Jon raised his eyebrows.

"And I also seem to be Paul or Randy's bitch" he said.

Jon burst out laughing.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" he asked with a glare.

"There's one story written here about Joe being your dom and you being his sub. Laugh at that buttmunch" Colby told his friend.

Joe looked like he didn't know whether to vomit or laugh.

"Is it all about us?" Joe asked.

"No. It's about everyone. There's stories about Randy and Cena in a relationship. There's stories about Punk and Randy. Punk and eewwwwwwww...Punk and Vince" Colby told them making them cringe.

"Oh that's just such wrongness" Jon said curling his top lip in distaste.

"What an earth made you look for that?" Jon asked.

"I didn't look for it" Colby defended "I...stumbled across it".

Joe and Jon walked over to their friend and lent over his shoulder as he flicked through some of the stories.

"You do know you can filter that out don't you?" Jon asked.

"What?" Colby asked.

"Look, down the bottom there. There's a filter, you've got it set to look for romance. Have a look and see what else they've got" he told his friend.

Colby flicked through and saw all the different categories.

"Huh" he said.

"I didn't see that before" he added.

"Ooh, Comedy" he said as he clicked on it.

Joe smiled and looked toward Jon.

"I think that'll keep him busy for a little while" he said smiling.

Jon sighed in relief.

"Thank God for FanFiction" he said as he resumed his place on the bed while Joe sat back on the other armchair in the room.

Jon couldn't help but smile when he heard Colby muttering about this story and that.

Finally, he could get some quiet.

* * *

 **Review people...you know you want tooooo :-P**


	61. Hangover

**As always...thank you so so much for your amazing reviews. I LOVE waking up and opening my e-mails to find message after message telling me someone has reviewed a chapter of Three Amigos! Great way to start the day :=D**

 **This oneshot was requested by SittingontheEdge**

* * *

 **Hangover**

The first thing Colby noticed, was the ache that shot through his back.

He slowly sat up and groaned as he clutched his painful head.

Looking around he jumped when he didn't recognise his surroundings.

He was in a room. A room with disgustingly green walls and...bars.

"Ohhh, this isn't good" he mumbled.

"Oh look, its awake" a voice said to the side of him.

He turned to look who had spoken and saw Phil leaning against the wall, his head back and his eyes closed.

"Where the hell are we?" Colby asked.

"At a police station in down town Chicago" Phil told him plainly.

Colby was confused.

"Why the hell are we in a police station?" he asked.

He glanced around the room and saw Jon and Joe still asleep sharing the lower bed of a twin bunk on one side of the room. Phil was sat on the floor leaning against the wall, Claudio was on the top bed of another bunk and Randy was asleep on the lower bunk looking worse for ware.

"You don't remember last night?" Phil asked.

Colby shook his head.

"And you all wonder why I don't drink" Phil told him with a smirk.

Colby was about to speak when he heard a loud groan.

"Oohhhhhhh..." the voice moaned.

He turned and saw Randy slowly sitting himself up.

"What the fuck?" he muttered.

"Where are we?" he asked looking round confused.

Phil sighed.

"In a police station in down town Chicago" he told him.

Randy briefly glanced around again before slapping a hand over his mouth.

He ran to the small toilet that sat in the corner of the room and vomited like he'd never vomited before.

Colby gagged as his friends retches filled the room.

Jon woke up with a start when a particularly loud retch sounded out through the cell and probably half of the police station.

"What's that?" he asked looking around still half asleep.

"Randy's puking" Phil said bordly.

Jon stretched and yawned as he nudged Joe to wake his friend up.

"I don't wanna play with the doll" Joe muttered as he woke up.

Phil, Colby, Jon and even Randy glanced over at him, eyebrows raised in question.

"What the hell were you dreaming about man?" Jon asked him with a chuckle.

"Huh?" Joe asked confused.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around through slitted eyes.

Phil sighed once again.

"If I have to answer that question one more time, I swear I'm gonna run head first into the wall, just to knock myself out so I don't have to hear it get said again" he told the rooms occupants.

Randy rolled his eyes as he lay his pounding head on his arm that rested on the toilet bowel.

"Were in the slammer" Jon told his friend.

Joe removed the hand that held his head and turned to look at his friend.

"What? Why?" he asked loudly.

"You don't remember?" Jon asked him.

Joe shook his head.

"We went to a bar last night and you and those three morons got stone dead drunk. Then dipshit over their flirted with the wrong girl and her boyfriend and his friends decided to act all manly in front of her" he told him.

"Insults were said, fists were thrown, and before we knew it, we were in an all out brawl with half of the bars occupants" Jon told him.

"Me and Phil had to act drunk when we got arrested or we'd get harsher treatment for being sober and of sound mind" he added as he leaned back against the wall.

"I did this?" Colby asked.

"Yuuup" Phil said from behind him.

"How much did I drink last night?" Joe asked.

"I can't remember shit" he said as he tried to fight through the fuzziness in his brain.

"Ohhhh alcohol, how I despise you" Antonio muttered as he rolled over on the bunk.

"You ok man?" Jon asked.

Antonio nodded.

"I have a headache from hell but I'm good" he told him as he sat up slowly.

"Do you know where you are and what happened, or do you need a recap like these idiots" Phil asked.

After squinting in deep thought a look of realisation flashed across Antonio's face.

"No, I remember" he said.

"Were here because of two tone down their" he said pointing at Colby.

"I'm sorry you guys" Colby said guiltily.

"What do we do now?" Joe asked.

"Well. We wait for someone to come and see if were all awake and sober. Then we'll get our charges read to us which we already know will be disturbing the peace and disorderly conduct plus intoxication of epic proportions for you fools" Jon told them.

"Then, we'll find out if were being held and charged or if we'll be released" he added.

"You sure know a lot about how this works" Antonio said.

"Well before I went all...emotional breakdown..." he said "I used to get arrested regularly for drunken misconduct" he said, a small smile ghosting his lips at the memories.

As the boys sat in silence, a guard walked up the their cell.

"Morning boys" he said loudly.

Joe, Colby, Randy and Antonio's hands shot to their head as the guards voice pierced their brain.

"Could you talk a little lower please...my brains splitting in two down here" Phil said convincingly.

The guard smiled.

"You boys remember what happened last night?" he asked them.

"Briefly" Randy said, resting his back against the bars of the cell.

"We didn't really get much out of any of you last night" he told them.

"We spoke to eye witnesses in the bar and they said that you were causing trouble" he told them.

All of the men except Phil sat straighter and glanced at him worriedly.

"Said that you..." he said pointing at Colby "...was forcing yourself on his girlfriend" he added.

Colby's heart pounded in his ears.

"We spoke to the young lady and she wants to press charges for assault. Her boyfriend wants to press charges on the rest of you for initiating the fight" the guard added.

"That's not what happened at all" Randy told him angrily.

"They started it. We just finished it" Joe told him.

After a brief pause, the guard nodded.

"I know" he told them.

They were all confused.

"But that's how easy it could have gone down. Eye witnesses confirmed that none of you instigated the fight and that you were only defending yourselves" he told them.

"You're all being released, no charges are being filed" he told them opening the cell door.

"Were free to go? Just like that?" Colby asked.

The guard nodded.

"Yes you are. Unless you want to stay of course" he said with a smirk.

"NO" the men shouted as they slowly and half hazardously got to their feet, Jon helping Joe stand while Phil helped Randy who seemed the worst out of group.

The officer led them to the front of the station where they were given back their wallets and phones.

After signing their release forms, they headed outside.

Colby closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Freedom" he said happily.

"You were only in over night. You're acting like you've just done a ten year stretch" Jon said with a laugh.

"Who's to say it couldn't have gone that way?" Phil asked from beside them.

"What have we learnt here today gentlemen, with the exception of Jon?" he asked.

The men looked at him.

"Not to get so intoxicated that you can't remember what happened the night before" he told them with a roll of his eyes.

The men nodded but felt as though there was something they didn't know.

As they began to walk away from the station, Randy looked to Phil.

"You seemed awfully calm in there Brooks" he said.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked in reply.

"What if that cop was serious. What if charges had been pressed" Randy asked him.

"He wasn't serious thought was he?" Phil asked as he continued to walk.

"Do you know something we don't?" Antonio asked his friend.

"Me?" Phil asked feigning innocence.

"Yes...you" Randy said narrowing his eyes at the smaller man.

"Well..." Phil started "I may have known that guard" he told them.

"I may even be his friend" he added.

"WHAT" the men shouted.

"Well, while you were all passed out and sleeping last night, I had a chance to talk to Royce, my friend back their and I set this whole thing up to open your bone headed minds. Yes, we were really arrested, and yes...it is that easy for us to be accused of this that and the other. Maybe now when we go out, you'll know to stop drinking when you've hit your limit" he said matter of factly.

"You...are such an asshole" Randy said glaring at the man.

"That's true...but this asshole has friends in high places and that friend just got us out of community service or a hefty fine" Phil informed him.

Through gritted teeth, Randy said "I suppose a thank you is in order".

Phil just smiled.

As they continued to walk down the street, Joe and Colby turned to look at Jon.

"I'm never drinking again" they both said in unison.

Jon just chuckled at his friends as they made their way back to the hotel.

* * *

 **Review pleeeeeeeeease :-)**


	62. Trapped

**Thankyou for the reviews...lots of love to you all x**

 **SittingontheEdge : Im glad you liked the chapters based on your prompts. As always, you continue to give me fantastic ideas! I look forward to your reviews for the new chapters :-)**

 **Cheryl24 : I plan on writing a future chapter where Paul and Stephanie find out about the boy's night in a cell and put them all on 'probation' at work. One more screw up, and it will lead to a suspension. I plan on making Jon use his 'band of brothers card' as he's the one at fault and needs his friends help to not get suspended (based on an idea from SittingontheEdge). And I've added your prompt for them going ice skating to my list :-)**

 **lremmy : I'm glad you're enjoying reading Three Amigos! :-)**

 **Oneshot requested by SittingontheEdge.**

 **The plot about being trapped came from my younger sister who pleaded I give her some recognition for it lol**

 **Here you are shitass...your stupid five minuts of fame :-P**

* * *

 **Trapped**

Colby was walking briskly down a long winding hallway somewhere in the arena while the boys waited for SmackDown to start.

He was looking for a bathroom but was getting himself lost going through this door and that door trying to find one.

He heard voices talking in the distance and decided to follow the sound hoping to find some semblance of human life who could point him in the right direction.

As he approached who ever it was, their conversation could be heard more clearly.

"I know those voices" he whispered as he got closer.

Standing behind some crates, were Paul and Stephanie.

Colby didn't let them see him.

He didn't want to interrupt his bosses conversation by asking where the toilet was...that would be beyond embarrassing and if Jon ever found out, he would tease him for weeks.

Instead, he waited for them to finish talking before continuing his journey for a bathroom.

"So, did you talk to dad?" Stephanie asked.

"I did. He liked the idea" Paul told her.

She smiled at him.

"Good. Did he give you the go ahead?" she asked her husband.

He nodded.

"There gonna be so happy" Stephanie said excitedly.

"I know they are. They deserve it, they've been working really hard since they got here and it's only right they get this opportunity" Paul told his wife.

"I can just see it now, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns...WWE tag team champions" Stephanie said seeing how it sounded.

"It's got a ring to it doesn't it?" Paul asked happily.

Colby gasped at what he'd heard as his heart rate sped up at an accelerated rate.

"It does. And Dean Ambrose...United States Champion" Paul added.

"It's gonna be an exciting year for the WWE" Stephanie said with a smile before she and Paul walked away.

Colby didn't know what to do.

He and Joe were going to be a tag team champions?

Jon was going to be United States Champion?

He had to tell them.

He turned back the way he came and sprinted up the hallway, all thought of needing to use the bathroom evaporated from his mind.

After a few minutes search, he finally found his friends standing talking to Kofi and Nick.

"GUYS" he called.

His friends looked toward him.

"I need to talk to you" he told them, barely able to contain his excitement.

After saying goodbye to Nick and Kofi, Joe and Jon walked up to their friend.

"What's wrong man?" Joe asked when he saw his friend practically vibrating.

"I have to tell you something" he said hurriedly

He looked around the hallway but saw one to many people.

Instead, he grabbed his friends by the hand and led them into a small utility closet.

"Wow dude...what are you doing?" Jon asked confused.

"I have to tell you something" Colby told them excitedly.

"And you had to bring us in here to do it?" Jon asked.

"Shut up and listen. So, I was walking around trying to find a bathroom..." Colby started.

"This isn't about something gross is it, cos if it is, I'm gone" Joe said walking toward the door.

Colby grabbed his friend by the arm.

"No moron, just listen..." he told the larger man.

"So, I was walking around trying to find a bathroom, and I overheard Paul and Stephanie talking..." he told them.

"Uh huh" Joe said as he waited for his friend to continue while looking around at the small space they were in.

"They were talking about us" Colby told them.

"Are you sure you overheard them and you weren't eavesdropping?" Jon asked through narrowed eyes.

"Ok...I may have been eavesdropping" Colby admitted "but I got some HUGE news" he told them.

Just as he was about to announce the information, a series of loud bangs came from somewhere in the building.

"What's that?" Joe asked slightly panicked.

"They're testing out the fireworks and pyro" Jon told him with a smirk.

Joe visibly relaxed and then nudged his friend to stop his smirking.

"As I was saying, I heard them talking about us..." Colby said with an excited smile.

"Is this going anywhere?" Jon asked he rolled his arms in a 'hurry up' manner.

Colby rolled his eyes at his friends impatience.

"They were talking about us, becoming champions" he told them smiling like a child.

"What?" Joe asked confused.

Colby sighed. His friends could be so clueless at times, it was exhausting.

"They said that me and you are going to be made tag team champs and that you are gonna be made US champ" he explained.

Both men took a second to digest the information.

"Wow...that's...wow" Joe said as he wrapped his head around being a tag team champion so soon into his career.

"Isn't it awesome?" Colby asked happily.

"It is awesome, but...i have to ask...why'd you bring us in here to tell us?" Jon asked his friend.

"There were too many people in the hallway. Couldn't risk any of them hearing us talking" he told his friend.

After talking for a few moments more, Joe suggested they go and get changed ready for the show.

Colby walked up to the door and twisted the knob.

The door didn't open.

"Uuuuuuum" he said aloud.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Nothing, nothing" Colby replied as he twisted the handle again.

Still nothing.

"What are you waiting for man? Open the door" Joe told his friend.

Colby turned to look at his friends.

"Well, see...there's a bit of a problem" he said innocently.

"What kind of problem?" Jon asked.

Colby smiled innocently to try and lesson the blow.

"The door...it, it wont open" he told them.

"WHAT?" both men shouted at their friend.

They shoved him out of the way and began to try and open the door themselves.

"Great...this is just great" Joe said as he banged his palm off the door in anger.

They both turned to glare at Colby.

"Oops" he said sheepishly.

Joe began to bang on the door.

"HEY, CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? OPEN THE DOOR" he called out loudly.

Nothing.

"IS ANYONE THERE?" he called again, panic rising.

"They won't hear you" Jon told him.

"Not with the pyro going off and the sound checks they're running" he said as he leant against a shelf.

Joe growled in frustration.

"Either of you got your phone?" Colby asked.

Jon shook his head no but Joe took his from his pocket.

"We can just call for help" Colby said happily.

"Well, we could if I had any signal" Joe said showing his friend that there was no signal in the little cupboard they were in.

"Dammit" Colby muttered.

"You realise you could of just told us this in the locker room don't you?" Jon asked his friend.

"I was too excited" Colby told him.

Joe began to try and pace but was only able to take about three steps before having to turn around and start again.

He began to breathe heavy.

"You ok man?" Jon asked his friend.

"Hmm. Yeah, I'm cool" Joe replied as he continued to pace.

It was quiet in the cupboard until Joe began to repeatedly bang as loud as he could on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR" he shouted as he tried anyway he could to get the door open.

"Wow, what's wrong?" Colby asked worriedly.

"This space, its too small" Joe said as he tried to kick the door down but having no luck.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Colby asked his friend.

Joe didn't answer him, instead he leant his head against the door, his back to his friends as he tried to breath calmly.

"Joe?" Colby called.

Nothing.

"Joe, did you hear m..." but Colby was cut off.

"YES OK. I DON'T LIKE SMALL SPACES. HAPPY NOW" Joe yelled at his friend.

"I have to get out of here" he choked as he began to punch at the door.

"Joe, stop" Jon said as he pulled his friend away from the door.

"I need to get out" Joe said as he kicked at the door again.

"Stop" Jon told him as his friend gasped for breath.

"I can't breathe in here" Joe said as he began to pant in small breaths making himself go light headed.

"I have to get out...I can't breath..." he panted.

"What's going on?" Colby asked panicked.

"He's having a panic attack" Jon told him as he tried to help his flailing friend.

Jon stood behind Joe and gently eased him to sit on the floor, he then took a seat behind him and pulled his friend back toward his chest.

He wrapped his arms around his friend and spoke soothingly in his ear.

"Relax. Breathe, you gotta breathe Joe" he told him.

"Close your eyes, and breathe" he said calmly.

Jon looked up to Colby.

"Get that door open" he told him.

Colby stood there dumbfounded.

"Copy my breathing...slow breaths...in...and out..." Jon said calmly.

Colby began to bang on the door.

"You're doing great man...that's it...breathe nice and slow" Jon repeated like a mantra as Joe began to show signs of calming.

"CAN ANYONE HERE ME? OPEN THE DOOR" Colby shouted through into the hallway.

He banged on it as hard as he could with his hand balled into a fist.

"OPEN THE DOOR" he shouted again.

As he was about to shout again, the men heard the door knob turn.

With a loud creak, the door opened and it revealed Stephen and Stu standing there staring at them.

"What's going on in here?" Stu asked confused.

Joe shot up off the floor and ran out into the hallway as fast as he wobbly legs could manage.

He panted in the fresh air and instantly began to calm.

"We came in here to talk and the door wouldn't open" Colby told them as he peered at his friend worriedly.

Jon knelt down beside Joe and continued to help calm him.

"And that?" Stephen asked pointing at Joe.

"He's claustrophobic" Jon told them.

Both men nodded then looked down at Joe worriedly.

"You gonna be ok fellah?" Stephen asked.

Joe nodded.

"Feel better soon big man" Stu said before he and Stephen walked off leaving the men to themselves.

"Thanks guys" Colby called out to them.

Colby knelt down next to Jon and looked sadly at Joe.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't know the door would get stuck like that" he told him.

Then he asked the question that had been bugging him for a few minutes.

"Why didn't you tell us you were claustrophobic?" he asked.

Joe shook his head.

"I thought you'd...make fun of it" Joe told him honestly.

"Dude, I'm terrified of clowns. But I told you both. I told you both cos I knew you wouldn't scare me like that. There's a line between right and wrong and making jokes or making fun of a fear you have isn't anything to laugh about" Colby told his friend.

"And look at Jon. He's scared of thunder storms" Colby added.

"Thanks man" Jon said sarcastically.

Joe chuckled slightly.

"Three grown ass men, scared of the smallest of things" he said with a smile.

"Smallest of things? Have you ever seen a clown up close?" Colby asked.

"You don't know who's under that paint. It could be a killer, or a ghost, or a demon...you just don't know" Colby said trying to defend his honour.

Joe just chuckled as he gently tapped his friends cheek.

Jon helped the Samoan to his feet and Joe thanked him for calming him down.

As they walked down the corridor, Colby asked Jon how he knew to do what he did to help Joe.

Hesitating only briefly, Jon explained to his friend that he used to have panic attacks when he was younger.

His friends or sister would do what he did to Joe and it always helped calm him, so he just applied that to Joe.

Colby nodded in understanding.

As they made their way to their locker room.

Colby suddenly stopped walking.

Both of his friends turned to look at him.

"What's wrong man?" Jon asked.

"I need to pee" he shouted as he ran down the hallway trying to find a bathroom, Joe and Jon laughing as there friend disappeared out of sight.

* * *

 **Big squishy hugs to anyone who reviews :-) x**


	63. Accused P1

**Thank you for your reviews you lovely people :-D x**

 **Requested by Guest.**

 **This will probably have three parts as it was such a good prompt, i couldn't just let it be a oneshot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Accused P1**

Jon was happy.

Happier then he'd been in a long time.

His meds were finally doing there job and he was finding himself enjoying life for a change.

He, Joe and Colby were in catering getting something to eat before heading back to the hotel they were staying in.

"That shower had a weird smell in there man" Colby said as he sniffed himself to see if he smelt of it.

"I couldn't smell anything" Jon told him as he chewed on some chicken.

Colby continued to sniff at himself making Joe chuckle at his friend.

After they'd eaten, they went to the shared locker room to collect their bags and head off.

"I can't wait to get back to the hotel and gorge on some peanut butter" Colby said smiling in excitement.

"You're the only weirdo I know who will eat peanut butter off of a spoon" Randy said chuckling as he got ready for his upcoming match.

"Yeah well...what can ya do" Colby said with a dramatic sigh.

Jon was laughing with his friends as he slipped into his coat.

His face dropped though when his friends laughter came to an abrupt stop and they were all looking at something on the ground.

"What?" he asked them.

He followed their gaze down to the floor and saw a small plastic bag by his foot.

Mike went and picked it up.

All the man gasped and began to shake their heads.

"What?" Jon asked confused again.

Mike handed the bag to Colby who looked at it sadly.

Colby then passed it to Joe who looked at it and sighed disappointedly.

"How long?" Joe asked quietly.

"How long what?" Jon asked him back, not understanding the question.

"How long...have you been doing this for" Joe asked as he held the bag up.

Jon's mouth opened in surprise.

"That's not mine" he told them.

Colby snorted.

"It's not" Jon said annoyed at his friends stares.

"So why did it fall out of your pocket?" Colby asked his friend.

Jon didn't know what to say. He didn't know why it fell from his pocket, because the bag wasn't his.

"Not answering isn't helping you look any more innocent right now man" Joe said sadly.

"I'm telling you now...that bag of..." Jon started but stopped.

"Bag of what? Cocaine?" Joe said as he held the bag up for Jon to see.

He shook his head at his friends.

"I'm telling you now, that is NOT mine" he told them adamantly.

"I can't believe you'd do this" Colby said getting angry.

"Do what? I didn't do anything" Jon said, his voice raising in frustration.

Both of his friends shook their heads in a disapproving manner.

"You don't believe me?" he asked them, his heart swelling with hurt.

"Can you blame us?" Joe asked.

"You're standing their acting all innocent yet you can't explain why this was in your pocket" he added.

Colby sighed.

"I should have seen this coming" he muttered.

"What?" Jon asked.

"I knew something was up. The past few days, you've been...happier then usual. You're almost always the same attitude wise and I don't know, the last few days, you're way happier then what you normally are" he told his friend.

Jon couldn't believe his best friend was saying this.

"We can get you help" Mike said from beside Randy.

"And what help would that be?" Jon asked sarcastically.

"Rehab" Joe said, looking his friend in the eye.

Jon could see the hurt and disappointment in his friends eyes and it was beginning to unnerve him.

He then began to chuckle to himself.

"You really think I'm on drugs?" he asked aloud.

There was silence in the room as all of its occupants looked down at the floor.

"Wow" Jon said sadly.

He snorted as he began to walk towards the door.

"No" Colby said as he stood in front of it.

"You're not running off. You're going to tell us what's going on that you feel the need to use this shit again" he said loudly.

Jon stiffened immediately.

He felt Randy and Mikes eyes land on him once again.

"Again?" Mike asked.

Jon slowly shook his head, he couldn't believe his friends were doing this to him.

"I told you about my past in confidence man" Jon told Colby who looked just as upset as Joe did.

"I know. That's why I can't and won't let you get hooked back on this stuff" he told his friend.

Jon huffed as he tried to get past Colby.

"Move" he demanded as he grabbed the handle of the door but his friend didn't budge.

"I SAID MOVE" Jon shouted.

Colby shoved him backwards and glared at him.

"WHY? SO YOU CAN GO OUT AND BUY MORE OF THAT SHIT? GET NICE AND LOADED? IS THAT WHY YOU'VE BEEN SO RELAXED AND HAPPY LATELY? HUH. GETTING NICE AND BAKED?" Colby shouted.

"SCREW YOU MAN" Jon said angrily.

He then turned to Joe who stared at him blankly.

"We need to sort this. You need to get help man" the Samoan said.

"I don't need help cos I've done nothing wrong" Jon told him.

"DON'T LIE TO ME" Joe shouted making the Ohioan jump.

"HE'S RIGHT. YOU HAVE BEEN HAPPIER AND MORE RELAXED THEN USUAL LATELY. YOU'RE SO HOPPED UP ON THIS SHIT YOU DON'T EVEN SEE IT" Joe shouted, throwing the bag of white powder at his friends chest.

"I can't believe you right now. Are you hearing what you're saying?" Jon asked them.

"How could you do this to us man?" Colby asked quietly.

"Do what to you?" Jon said turning to face his friend.

"Put us through this" his friend replied.

"Were in this together, were a group. You're gonna have to go to rehab, and what then? Leave me and Joe to pick up the pieces as usual?" he asked.

Jon just stood in shock.

He was in a nightmare...he was sure of it.

"Look. For the last time...I'm not on drugs" Jon told his friends.

Colby just shook his head.

"I wish I could believe you. I want too, but...the evidence is too strong and the fact you were hooked on this shit before...I'm sorry man, I can't" he told him.

Jon gritted his teeth.

"I can't believe you don't believe me. After everything we've all been through..." he said near the verge of tears.

"You need help man" Joe said beside him.

"No...no, what I need, is to get away from you assholes as quickly as possible before I smack the shit out of you" Jon told him honestly.

"You're lucky that's not what I'm doing to you right now" Joe told him.

"Is that a threat?" Jon asked getting in Joe's face.

"Guys...come on...hey" Randy and Mike said, separating the two men.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET CLEAN AND GET OFF THIS STUFF IF I HAVE TO LOCK YOU IN A ROOM FOR WEEKS MYSELF" Joe shouted.

"I AM NOT GONNA SIT BACK AND WATCH YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF. ME AND COLBY ARE NOT GONNA SIT BY AND WATCH YOU HIT ROCK BOTTOM AND BE LEFT TO PICK UP THE PIECES LIKE WE ALWAYS ARE WITH YOUR FUCKED UP PAST" Joe spat.

A single tear dropped from Jon's eye.

Even Colby gasped at what Joe had just said.

"Joe..." he said but the bigger man cut him off.

"NO. WHY SHOULD IT ALWAYS BE LEFT TO YOU AND ME TO HELP HIM THROUH HIS SHIT. FIRST IT WAS THE DEPRESSION, THEN THE MOOD SWINGS...THEN THE BIPOLAR. AND NOW THIS?" he shouted.

"IF HE WANTS TO FUCK UP HIS LIFE THAT'S FINE, BUT I AM NOT BEING STRUNG ALONG ANYMORE. IF YOU DON'T GET HELP...THEN I'M DONE" Joe told him.

Jon was heartbroken.

His two best friends...his brothers, were turning against him and using his past as a weapon.

He swallowed down a sob and turned to walk out the door.

"Jon" Colby called to him as he tried to take hold of his friends arm.

"FUCK YOU" Jon shouted "FUCK YOU BOTH" and with that, he stormed out.

Colby turned to look at Joe.

"Why did you say all that shit for? That was too much" he said angrily.

"You know that shit in his past wasn't his fault. And to bring it up in front of other people...that was totally wrong" he told his friend.

Joe knew he was right.

He hadn't meant to be so harsh with Jon. The guy was his best friend, his brother. He thought that by bringing up his past, it might shock him into agreeing to get help.

All it did was push him away.

* * *

Jon stormed through the hallway.

He felt dead inside.

He couldn't believe his friends wouldn't take his word and had been so harsh in their judgement.

And to top it all off...they brought up his past in a negative way and did it in front of other people.

He grit his teeth in anger as he continued to make his way to the back exit of the building.

"Hey Jon, you ok?" Paul asked when he saw his employee storm past him.

"Jon" he called, but the man never stopped.

The older man headed towards the locker room and found Colby and Joe arguing.

"What the hell's going on in here?" he asked.

The men stilled and turned to look at their boss.

"And why did Jon just storm out?" he asked.

The men looked down on the floor and Paul followed their gaze.

He picked the bag up and looked at closely.

"Goddamit" he muttered.

"How long has he been doing this for?" he asked.

"We just found out ourselves. We confronted him. That's why he stormed out" Joe told his boss.

"Yeah, that and some things that shouldn't have been said, were" Colby said glaring at Joe.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

Joe didn't say anything.

"Moron here bought up Jon's past in front of Randy and Mike and then threw it in his face that we'd have to take care of him again" Colby said angrily.

Joe sighed.

"I told you...I didn't mean too. I was just mad" he explained.

"As much as Jon's screwed up getting in with this shit..." Paul said holding up the bag "you may have just pushed him to the point of no return" Paul told him making Joe crumble inside.

"We need to find him" Colby said.

"Where would he go?" Paul asked.

"He's really mad. The only things Jon does when he's mad is walk around aimlessly for hours, or go to a bar" Colby told him.

"He's not aloud to drink" Paul reminded him.

Colby snorted.

"Do you think after this, that will stop him?" he asked.

As the men made a plan for Joe and Colby to go and look for their friend, Claudio walked into the locker room holding a coffee and over to his coat that was sat next to Jon's.

After searching his pockets he began to look on the floor.

"Lost something?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. I put a little clear bag of sweetener in my coat pocket and now it's gone" Antonio said as he continued to look around.

Joe and Colby closed their eyes and let out a guilty sigh.

"Is this it?" Paul asked holding the little bag up.

"Yeah, thanks" Claudio said as he took the bag from his boss and tipped it into his coffee.

"It's my own little concoction of three different sweeteners blended together. Gets the coffee just right" he said with a smile before leaving the room.

"You two idiots accused him of taking drugs and didn't give him a chance to explain didn't you?" Paul asked.

"And then you threw his past in his face, because you thought he was being difficult" he added.

He pointed to the door, his voice low and dangerous.

"You go out and find him, and you fix this. If anything happens to him, I'm holding you both responsible" he told them angrily before walking out of the room.

Joe let out a loud sigh.

"We really fucked up" he said aloud.

"Yeah...we did" Colby told him.

"We need to find him" he added as he felt guilt and worry seep into his body.

Joe nodded.

After putting on their coats, the two men set out to find their friend.

They just hoped they found him in time.

Found him before he did anything stupid.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Ohhhh, a cliffhanger :-P**

 **Will they find Jon? And if they do...what state will he be in?**


	64. Accused P2

**Huge hugs to all who reviewed :-) x**

 **Technerd89 : Sooorry! (peeks out from behind cushion). I have to keep you all on your toes and guessing lol I'm glad you're enjoying reading Three Amigos!**

 **Guest : I don't like it when they fight either, I actually had tears in my eyes when I wrote that part of the story. I've added your request to my list. Look out for it over the next few days.**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Accused P2**

Jon had been walking around for an hour in the cold.

He didn't feel it though as his blood boiled in pure anger and sadness.

His best friends...his brothers...had thrown his past in his face.

"Saying they have to pick up the pieces again" he muttered angrily to himself.

"Accusing me of doping up" he said through gritted teeth.

As he walked down an alley way, he stopped abruptly and fell to his knees punching himself in the head as he sobbed.

He had never felt so completely alone.

"I got no one left" he cried.

"They're all I had".

After sobbing until he had no more tears left to shed, he stood himself up and walked aimlessly toward a bar across the street.

Once inside, he walked straight up to the bar and took a seat.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Large whiskey" Jon told him, slamming a twenty dollar bill down.

The bartender handed him his drink and raised his eyebrows when the man chugged the drink down like it was water.

"Gimme another" Jon said sliding his glass over to the man.

The bartender did as asked and refilled Jon's glass taking yet another twenty dollars in payment.

He handed Jon back his change who pushed it inside his coat pocket.

After finishing his second drink, he handed the glass to the bartender and instructed him to 'keep em coming'.

* * *

"We've been looking for him for nearly three hours" Joe told his smaller friend.

"Where the hell could he be?" he asked worriedly.

"He could be in another state right now for all we know Joe. I've never seen him so mad, or look so hurt before...and that includes him getting confronted by his mother" Colby spat.

"Were not stopping until we find him" he said as he began to jog down another road, Joe following .

* * *

"Ya know...ya think you got friends...and then they just...throw your whole shitty...fucked up life back in your face" Jon slurred.

"You give em everything you got...and then some...and then at the first sign of trouble...they drop you like a mangy street dog" he added.

The bartender looked at him sadly.

He knew something had clearly happened to the man that sat before him, he only prayed that the friends he was ranting about, were out looking for him.

"I don't need em...I don't need anybody" Jon slurred.

"I got by on my own before...before those two assholes...got involved" he hiccuped.

He went to drink from his glass but realised it was empty.

"Gimme another tequila" Jon told the bartender.

The man behind the counter sighed.

"Maybe you've had enough" he told Jon.

Jon looked up at him wobbly.

"Hey...I'm a...paying customer" he told the man.

"And I said...gimme another" he slurred again as he pushed his empty glass forward.

The bartender huffed as he went about Jon's request.

* * *

"We've been up this stretch of road twice. Let's head in the other direction" Joe told his friend as they panted for breath.

They were both in the freezing cold for hours but it hadn't fazed them as they'd been running or sprinting most of the time.

"He's gotta be here somewhere man" Joe added.

Colby nodded.

"Ok" he said as they both began to jog off into the other direction.

* * *

Jon jumped when he felt his phone ringing.

He looked down at the screen but through his drunken state, couldn't see what the screen said.

"Who's that?" he asked the bartender showing him his phone.

"There's no name, just a face" the man told him.

"What face?" Jon asked.

The bartender took a closer look.

"Goatee, tanned...long black hair" he said.

Jon curled his top lip up.

"That'd be...Joe" he said.

"But...I don't wanna talk to that...that long haired...silver eyed...fucker" he said as he slammed his phone back on the counter.

"Maybe you should go home" the bartender suggested.

Jon just shook his head, stilling the moment it made him feel nauseous.

After swallowing down some vomit he spoke again.

"Can't" he said simply.

"Home is...with those two...and I don't...I don't have them anymore...so I don't have a home" he said sadly before demanding another drink.

* * *

"Try the alley down there" Joe said, pointing to the dark walkway in front of them.

Colby walked down quickly checking his left and right but couldn't see their friend.

"He's not here" he said defeated.

Both men were at a loss of what to do.

"Should we call the police? Put out a missing persons search?" Joe asked.

"Not yet. We need to keep looking. If we haven't found him in an hour, we'll call the cops" Colby told his friend who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Jon was beginning to feel worse for ware.

The bartender had cut him off about half an hour before and after some whining about needing to numb the pain, he stood up on shaky legs and began to make his way out of the bar.

"You want me to call you a cab?" the bartender asked.

Jon just ignored him as he walked out into the cold night air.

He swayed as he walked down the street, leaning heavily on the wall for support.

His vision was blurry and his legs were heavy and all he wanted to do, was sleep.

* * *

"There's a bar across the street there" Colby pointed.

"We were just in that bar" Joe told him through panting breaths.

As they began to jog up the street again, both men saw a familiar leather jacket, beanie wearing, six foot four man swaying up the opposite road.

They both stopped before honing in on him.

With a relieved sigh, they made their way across the street to the stumbling man.

"JON" Colby called.

Jon turned slight and glanced over his shoulder.

The movement threw him off balance and he began to fall backwards.

Both of his friends rushed forward to catch him before he smashed his head off of the pavement.

As they helped him stand, he began to pull out of their grasps.

"Leave me alone" he slurred as he turned to walk away from them.

"Jon please...were trying to help you" Colby said, hoping his friend would listen through his drunken haze.

"Well stop trying" he told them.

"I don't need your help...I don't want your help...so just screw off" he told them as he slowly continued his way, stumbling up the street.

Joe walked around to stand in front of his friend.

"Move" Jon slurred as he tried to push Joe but could barley raise his arms.

"Sorry man...can't do that" the Samoan told him.

"We need to get you back to the hotel" Colby told him.

"I'm not going anywhere with...you two" Jon spat at them forcefully.

"Jon please" Colby said, trying to make eye contact with his friend.

"Were sorry" Joe told him, but Jon just snorted.

"We are. We found out after you left that it wasn't cocaine in the bag. Claudio put his sweetener in your coat pocket by mistake" Colby told him.

"Doesn't change the fact...that you didn't believe me" Jon told them.

"And then...you used my past...to get inside my head...everything I told you...you used it against me" he told them.

"You were my best friends...my brothers...and now...I have no one" he said as he began to let the tears flow.

"I got nothing left" he sobbed as he began to stumble away from them.

They both walked up to him.

Colby pulled him into a tight embrace but Jon fought against it.

"Get off me" he demanded. But Colby held tighter.

"I said...get off me" he slurred.

"GET OFF ME" he shouted, his voice breaking as he did so.

Joe then wrapped his arms around him and Colby trying to sooth his fighting.

"You still have us" he told the drunken man.

"You'll always have us" he added.

Jon sobbed as his legs gave way.

He sucked in air as his eyes stung from the tears.

"You're all I have" he cried.

"I got no one else" he sobbed as his friends broke down with him.

"Were so sorry" Colby said through his own tears.

"We love you man. That's why we panicked when we thought you'd relapsed" Joe told him.

"I said things I didn't mean, because I was angry" he added.

"You didn't do anything wrong. We know that now" he told his friend.

After crying himself into exhaustion, Joe and Colby flagged down a cab and began the journey back to the hotel.

Jon was leant against the window, his eyes half open as he slurred random things that came to mind.

Once they arrived back at the hotel, the two sober men helped walk him to the elevator.

As they walked inside, Joe turned to Colby.

"Should we take him to a hospital?" he asked.

"Why?" the smaller man asked.

"To get checked over. He smells like a bar" he told him.

"That's probably because he drank his body weight in liquor" he said as they got off on their floor.

Jon was becoming less helpful and more paralytic the closer they got to their room.

They managed to get him inside and onto the couch.

Colby took his coat off as did Joe.

They then helped the man out of his coat and pulled his hooded sweater off too, leaving him in just a tank top and jeans, along with his boots.

"Ok. Go and get a glass of water and wet a face cloth" Colby told Joe.

"What for?" the bigger man asked.

"Cos I'm gonna make him puke up what ever it is he's drunk on. We need to get the alcohol out of his system. It's either this, or get his stomach pumped" he told his friend.

"How'd you know so much about this?" Joe asked his friend.

Colby shook his head.

"Another story for another time" he told him.

They both got Jon into the bathroom and while Joe went to get some water, Colby knelt beside Jon on the floor.

"Ok brother...I need you to make yourself get sick" he told his friend.

Jon just leant heavily against Colby.

"C'mon Jon" he said holding his friend straight as he waited.

"You need to make yourself get sick" he told him again.

"Why?" was Jon's faint reply.

"Because you've drunk to much alcohol. You either do this or I'm taking you to a hospital to get your stomach pumped...it's your choice" he told him sternly.

Jon slumped forward and rested his head on his arms, leaning on the seat of the toilet bowl.

"C'mon man. You need to make yourself puke" Colby said as he took the wet cloth off of Joe who handed it to him.

Placing it on the back if Jon's neck, making the man jump, he told him again to make himself sick.

Tiredly, Jon moved his hand toward his face and stuck his finger down his throat, making himself gag.

Instantly, he began to vomit into the toilet.

Colby rubbed his friends back as his retches filled the room.

"That's it...well done man" he said as he soothed his friend.

When the vomiting died down, Joe handed Jon a glass of water which he used to rinse out his mouth before spitting the water into the toilet.

"You feeling any better?" Colby asked him.

Jon gave a weak nod before letting his eyes close.

"No, hey Jon...open your eyes...wake up" Colby said tapping his friend on the cheek.

Jon's eyes opened slowly and he took a second to focus on his friend.

"You need to stay awake ok. You need to be sick some more, if you pass out, you could choke on your vomit" he told him.

"Like you'd care" Jon mumbled.

With a hurt sigh, Colby helped him lean over the toilet once more and told him to be sick again.

Jon complied and Joe looked down at him sadly as his friend continued to empty his stomach.

When he'd finished being sick, he leant back against the shower door.

"Jon...were gonna go and get the bedroom ready for you...stay awake ok" Colby told him.

Jon gave a weak nod as he and Joe rushed off to push the two single beds together.

"We need him in the middle. Any signs of choking in his sleep, we need to sit him up straight away" Colby told his friend.

When they'd finished, they both headed back into the bathroom.

"FUCK, no no no no" Colby said as he ran to Jon's side.

The man was laying on the floor, his eyes closed.

"Wake up Jon" Colby said tapping him on the cheek hard.

He didn't wake up.

He looked around the room.

"Joe..." he called to his friend.

"Turn the shower on, just the cold water" Colby told him.

Joe did as instructed and then helped Colby lift their friend into the shower.

They both let out a squeal when the freezing water drenched their skin.

They held Jon under the water flow to try and bring him round.

"Wake up" Colby told him a he shifted the man's body weight.

"Jon...WAKE UP" he shouted.

Jon came too with a loud gasp as he fought to get out of the cold water.

"Calm down" Joe told him as he helped hold him in place.

Jon continued to thrash before leaning over and vomiting once more.

"That's it man...get it all out" Joe said as he rubbed his friends back.

When they were sure he was finished, Joe and Colby walked their shivering friend into the bedroom and stripped him down.

"Get him straight under the blankets" Colby said through chattering teeth.

They pulled the blankets up to their friends chin before climbing out of their own wet clothes.

They got into tracksuit bottoms and jumpers before climbing onto the bed with Jon and rubbing his arms, trying to warm him.

When his shivering had died down, Colby got up and went to get the trash can that sat in the bathroom.

"I think were gonna need this" he said, showing the object to Joe.

Sure enough, ten minutes after bringing the trash can into the bedroom, Jon was sick once more, his stomach painfully retching as he had nothing left to bring up.

"Get him some water" Colby told Joe who went and filled a glass and brought it straight to him.

He helped Jon sip some of the water, then lay him back down as his friend went back to sleep.

Joe went and made them both some coffee, knowing they couldn't fall asleep.

There they sat all night, watching him sleep.

They both knew once the morning hit and he was awake...there was a huge talk ahead of them.

They just hoped they hadn't ruined their friendship all together.

To be continued...

* * *

 **I know, I know...another cliffhanger (hides behind cushion) lol**

 **Review people...I neeeed my reviieeews :-P x**


	65. Accused P3

**Thank you all SO SO much for your AWESOME reviews! Much love to you all x**

 **Ninjoy : Im glad you enjoyed the last chapter :-)**

 **Wolfgirl2013 : Thank you :-)**

 **SubtleImperfections : I'm sorry it made you cry...if it makes you feel better...I was crying myself when i wrote it lol**

 **SittingontheEdge : I'm glad you enjoyed Trapped. I actually have two oneshots in the works based on Colby's fear of clowns and Jon's fear of thunderstorms so keep an eye out for them :-) **

**Seth rollins babe : I'm glad you're enjoying it :-)**

 **Guest : I'm so happy you're enjoying reading Three Amigos! I enjoy writing the chapters for Crash and Accused, it's a breath of fresh air lol**

 **Guest : I've added your Nightmare oneshot to my list :-)**

 **This is the last part to the Accused series.**

* * *

 **Accused P3**

Joe wiped his hand down his face as his tired eyes watched his friend sleep.

He'd been sat there all night, replaying what he'd said to Jon in his head and he was feeling more and more guilty every second.

He'd handled the situation completely wrong and he knew he had a lot of making up to do.

Colby sipped at his coffee as he fought to stay awake.

Thankfully, Jon slept through the night without waking up once, the only sign he was alive was his heavy breathing and shifting in the bed here and there.

Joe looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearly eleven a.m.

He got up to go and use the bathroom while Colby stayed close by their friend.

Colby took his phone from his pocket when he felt it vibrate.

He opened it to see a text message from Paul.

 _ **Just seen your message. Glad you found him. Hope he was ok. Make this right!**_

Colby texted him back straight away.

 _ **Drunk out of his mind, made him puke it all up. Slept like a baby all night. Gonna talk to him when he wakes up. I'll message you later.**_

He sighed as he put his phone back into his pocket.

Joe came back into the bedroom and took his seat back on an uncomfortable wooden chair.

"We really fucked up last night" he said aloud.

"Yeah, we did. Your more so" Colby replied.

"I told you I didn't mean any of it. I was just scared and I said stuff I didn't mean. I care about him more then he'll ever know" Joe said sadly.

"Well when he wakes up, we got to show him that...or were gonna lose him" Colby told his friend.

* * *

Jon awoke with a start.

He looked around and saw that he was in the hotel room he shared with his...with Colby and Joe.

They both saw him sit up slightly and walked over to him.

"Hey man. How you feeling?" Colby asked.

"Peachy" was Jon's half hearted reply.

"You want some coffee?" Joe asked.

Jon gave a brief nod.

After drinking some coffee and becoming more alert he looked around.

He didn't remember walking back to the hotel.

He then looked under the bed covers.

"Why am I naked?" he asked aloud.

"To stop you getting hypothermia" Colby told him.

"What?" Jon asked confused.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Joe asked him.

"Of course I do. Your best friends dropping you like a bad habit, isn't something you're likely to forget" Jon told him.

Both men sighed.

"Were sorry" Colby told him.

Jon didn't say anything.

"We were panicking thinking that you'd relapsed and we thought you were just being difficult" his smaller friend told him.

"And rather then believe me, you just assumed you knew best, right?" Jon asked quietly.

Colby felt his heart sink.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"We found you last night stumbling up the street. You'd pretty much drank an entire bar. We bought you back here and I made you puke so you could get the alcohol out of your system" Colby told him.

"You passed out and we had to hold you under a cold shower to bring you round" he added making Jon nod in understanding as to why he was naked.

Joe then began to try and reason with his friend.

"I said a lot of stuff I didn't mean last night out of worry and anger. I didn't mean any of it. What happened in your past...it wasn't your fault, and I never should have you used it against you. I'm sorry" he told him honestly.

Jon gave a brief nod.

"You know we love you right?" Joe asked him.

He didn't say anything.

If you'd have asked him a day ago, he would have said 'yes' straight away...but now...now he couldn't answer as quick.

"Please man...you have to believe us" Colby said.

"What, like you believed me last night?" Jon shot back.

"Look...you both made your feelings perfectly clear, ok. There's no need to rehash all this. I know how you both feel now and I get it. You feel lumbered having me around. I get in the way and upset your perfect existence. Don't worry...I'll be out of the apartment by the end of the week. Then you can live happily" he told them.

"That's not what we want" Colby told him.

"Its not always about what you want" Jon told him.

The smaller man sighed.

"You know what...if you wanna leave...fine. Go. But I can tell you now...you will NEVER find two people who care more about you then us" Colby told him, standing up with hurt and anger.

"What. You've never said anything that you regret?" he asked angrily.

"You never feel bad after your meds stop working, or you're having a bad day and you give me complete shit?" he asked.

"Calling me names, giving me dirty looks...threatening me" Colby shouted.

"I forgive you every...single...time...and you know why? Cos you're my brother and I love you" he told him.

"Does your mental health and your past affect us? Yeah, of course it does. Does it sometimes feel like its too much to bare...yeah, it does. But we continue to fight just as much as you do and be there for you whenever and however we can" he said.

A tear rolled down Jon's cheek.

"I've not ONCE made you feel bad about what you've said to me on one of your 'dark days'. You can be really nasty man and you don't even know it" Colby told him.

"But we have to stick together. Brothers always stick together...no matter what" he added.

"He's right man" Joe said.

"We put each other through a lot of shit over the past year. We've tested each others patience...we've stuck by each other no matter what the situation may be. We've supported each other on bad days. This is just another one of those days" he told him.

It was silent in the room.

Jon was processing what his friends had just said.

He knew.

Deep down, he knew his friends meant every word and that they loved and cared for him.

He knew they'd made a mistake, and he knew they were sorry.

Did it still hurt...of course. But he would move past it with their help.

As bad as he was feeling for being on the receiving end of their harsh words...he knew deep down that the two men were internally tearing themselves apart for being so nasty to him.

"Please say something" Colby asked desperately.

With a brief pause...Jon quietly said "I'm sorry too".

Colby walked over to his friend and pulled him into a hug.

He wasn't afraid to admit, that he began to cry like a girl who got a puppy on Christmas morning.

Joe stood back as he watched his friends.

He always felt that there was something about his friends he couldn't put his finger on.

An unspoken bond that he couldn't understand.

Sure, he was close with them both.

But what Jon and Colby had was on a whole other level.

Joe didn't really believe in soul mates, but if there was such a thing. His friends were each others.

Whenever he would try to mention how close they were, the men would tell him that they didn't know what he was talking about.

He knew better though.

These two must have been brothers in a past life, because they were too alike.

Kindred spirits.

He broke out of his daydream when Jon held out his arm for his friend to join in the hug.

Joe walked over and sat next to his friend on the bed being pulled into a tight embrace.

"I'm really sorry" he said, fighting back tears.

"I know you are" Jon told him.

"You guys are my best friends" he told them.

"I understand you were worried and I appreciate it. But, you have to believe me when I tell you stuff like last night. The reason I've been so happy, is because my new mood stabilisers are finally working" he told them.

They felt even more guilty.

"If you want...I can go back to being a moody asshole" he said, making them both laugh.

"You can't do what you did last night again. I trusted you with my past...and I'm not gonna lie when I say that after last night, I feel like some of that trust has been abused" he told them honestly.

"But it's up to you two to fix that" he told them.

They both nodded.

"Are we ok?" Colby asked.

Jon nodded.

He'd already forgiven them.

It was up to his friends now, to make things right and he knew deep down, that they would.

* * *

 **Review pleeeeeeeease :-) x**


	66. Taker

**Thank you for the continued reviews...I love that you're all enjoying Three Amigos! x**

 **Rogue3 : Im glad you've enjoyed reading the story so far. I've PM'd you about your request and as soon as you get back to me, I'll start writing it up :-)**

 **PunkShieldGirl : Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm writing your request today :-)**

 **Guest : First off, thank you! I've already written a oneshot about the boys forgetting Colby's birthday, but another reader asked me write a chapter each for Jon and Joe's birthday, so, if you're ok with it, I can use both of your ideas and merge them together. It can be Joe's birthday and Jon misses it by nearly relapsing. Is that ok?**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Taker**

The three boys were sitting on crates in the backstage area going over the script for their promo later in the night.

"Who writes this crap?" Jon mumbled as he flicked through the pages briefly.

"Do you think Paul would be mad if we went off script and did our own thing?" Colby asked.

Joe looked at both men like they had grown three heads.

"Of course he'd be mad" he told them.

"We've done a lot to annoy the writers and if we go off script, Paul will be furious" he said.

"Why would I be furious?" Paul asked as he walked up behind the boys.

All three men quickly turned to look at their boss.

"Oh...um..." Colby started but lost all train of thought.

"It's the script" Jon said, rolling his eyes at his friends.

Paul nodded.

"Oh. Is there a problem with what you've been given?" he asked them raising his eyebrows in question.

"No, no...it's fine" Colby and Joe sputtered.

"It sucks" Jon suddenly said over them.

They both turned to look at their friend and held their breath waiting for Paul to start yelling at him.

Instead, Paul just smiled and nodded slightly.

"You're right" he said making Joe and Colby look at him shocked.

"I read through it earlier myself and it doesn't have the right...kick...that you boys have had lately" he told them.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

Joe and Colby were too stunned to speak.

With a roll of his eyes, Jon turned to look at his boss.

"We were gonna just wing it" he told him honestly.

Paul nodded once again.

After giving it a brief thought, Paul thought it was a good idea.

"No swearing...and keep it PG" he warned them.

Jon nodded and said "of course" as their boss walked away.

He turned to look at his friends.

"Way to leave me hanging assholes" he told them.

"Sorry man. I thought we'd get in major shit and I just...froze up" Joe admitted.

Jon squinted at his friends as he jumped down off of the crate.

As they made their way through the corridor talking about what they would say in their promo, Colby stopped mid sentence when he walked into something solid.

Joe caught him as he nearly fell backwards.

As the men turned to look at what Colby walked into, they gasped when they realised the what...was a who.

A rather large, well know who.

"Oh my god" Jon whispered in shock and awe.

"Oh my...I am so sorry" Colby sputtered as he stood up straight.

Looking down at him, was none other then The Undertaker.

"Oh...shit" Joe mumbled as he realised just who his friend had stumbled into.

Mark didn't say anything...he just kept staring at the three men in front of him.

He put on his best blank face, but he couldn't hold it as he burst into laughter at Colby's deer in headlights look.

The three men still didn't move. They were standing in front of wrestling royalty.

"You must be The Shield boys" Mark said as he patted Colby on the chest.

The smaller man nodded silently.

"You lost your voices or something?" he joked.

The men just shook their heads, no.

Mark chuckled.

"You can actually talk can't you?" he asked with a smile.

The men nodded silently, making his smile grow bigger.

"Hey Mark, they're ready for you" Glenn said, joining his friend by his side.

"Thanks man" Mark told him.

"You know these boys?" he asked Glenn while gesturing to the silent men in front of him.

"Yeah, pretty well actually. This here is Colby, this is Joe...and that's Jon" Glenn told him.

Mark nodded.

"They always this quiet" he asked.

Glenn and some of the other wrestler who were close enough to hear what he'd said began to chuckle and laugh.

"These three...quiet. No way" Glenn said with a smile.

Mark stared at the men who just stared right back.

"Well, they seem to be as quiet as mice right now" he told them.

Glenn chuckled.

"I think they're having a fan boy moment" Glenn told him making Mark nod in understanding.

"Well, I'll see you boys around" he said as he walked off with his friend.

After he'd left, the boys broke out of their hypnotic states.

"I just..." Colby said.

"He was..." Joe said.

"That was cool" Jon said smiling.

"We just met The Undertaker" Joe said still in shock.

"Oh my god...I walked into him" Colby said going bright red making his friends laugh.

"Screw you guys...that was so embarrassing" he said glaring at his friends.

"You went so pale" Jon said with a chuckle.

"Assholes" Colby muttered as he walked off, his chuckling friends close behind.

* * *

Later that night, after a successful non scripted promo, the boys headed to their locker room.

"BOYS" Paul called to them as they rounded the corner.

They walked up to their boss and waiting for him to speak.

"Change of plans" he told them.

"You" he said pointing to Jon "have a match tonight" he told him.

Jon nodded.

"Ok. Who am I up against?" he asked rolling his shoulders to begin to stretch.

They all stood frozen when they heard a deep voice behind them say "me".

Paul smiled as the boys slowly turned to see Mark standing there with his wrestling gear on.

"Let's hope you wrestle better then you talk" he said with a chuckle as he walked off.

Jon stood frozen.

He was wrestling The Undertaker.

HE WAS WRESTLING THE UNDERTAKER!

"Good luck" Paul said as he clapped Jon on the back before walking off.

"You're so lucky" Colby said folding his arms.

"This is so cool" Joe said.

Jon just stared at them.

"Are you serious? I have to wrestle Taker? I can't wrestle him...he's like...the king of the ring...literally. I'm not ready...I...I..." he began to breathe heavy.

"Dude, relax. This is a good thing. There's a rumour going around this place that when Taker requests to wrestle an up and comer, it's cos he sees something in them and they leave it to him to judge that persons performance. This is awesome" Colby said excitedly.

"What if he doesn't think I'm good enough? I could be out on my ass" Jon said worriedly.

"Just go out there, and give him everything you got" Joe told him.

Jon nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. I can do this" he said as he began to jump on the spot to warm up.

* * *

Colby and Joe helped Jon walk backstage after his match with Taker was over.

"That was AWESOME" Colby shouted.

"You did good man" Joe said as he helped Jon walk to their locker room.

Halfway down the hallway, Jon heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey kid" Mark called.

Jon walked over to him.

Mark looked down at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

He then smiled.

"Good match" he said tapping Jon on the cheek before walking off.

Jon was in complete shock.

He'd just wrestled The Undertaker...AND...was complimented by him.

"Woooow" Colby said quietly.

"I think you still have your job" Joe said with a chuckle.

The boys then led a stunned Jon back to the locker room to change.

He would forever remember this as the greatest wrestling experience of his life.

* * *

 **Review Pleeeeeeease :-D**


	67. Nightmare

**Thank you for your reviews :-)**

 **Ninjoy : I would squeal and probably faint if I ever got to meet Taker. My dad said I would stand up at the TV when I was two years old and stare at him as he wrestled lol**

 **Cheryl24 : NO WAY! That is so awesome :-D**

 **takers dark lover : I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I am a HUGE Taker fan myself and he was the first name that came to mind when writing who Colby bumped into lol**

 **Guest : Brilliant! I'll start writing up that birthday chapter soon. And the one I already wrote about Colby, is chapter 23, titled Birthday :-)**

 **Requested by Guest.**

 **Ok...lets play a game...Anyone who can tell me all five, if not, one of the movies i've referenced in this chapter, you will get a huge shout out in my next authors note and cyber chocolate cupcakes send through cyber space to you lol**

* * *

 **Nightmare**

The boys had just finished wrestling Bryan and Phil on RAW.

They were tired and jet lagged and they couldn't wait to get back to the hotel.

They all took a quick shower in the locker room before piling into their small rental car and heading to the hotel they were staying at.

Jon yawned as he drove them to their destination, Joe leant against the window too tired to even sit up straight, while Colby was sprawled out on the back seat reading a text he'd received from Saraya.

Upon arriving at the hotel, the boys didn't even bother changing from their clothes.

Joe tiredly got into the single bed, while Jon face planted his side on the double and Colby curled into a ball and immediately drifted off.

Soon, the room was filled with deep breathing and light snoring.

* * *

They were fighting The Wyatt Family.

Colby and Jon had just dove through the ropes to take out Jonathan and Joseph.

They stood up from the floor and ran back into the ring standing by Joe's side as they stared down Windham.

The other members of the Wyatt Family got back up and they entered the ring along with their leader.

As both groups stared each other down...a series of arrows began to shoot through the arena.

The men looked around and saw chaos in the crowd.

People were screaming and running up the stairs, some falling down them in their panic.

The screams were deafening...but as quickly as it started...it went quiet, and the arena was empty.

Colby turned around to look at his friends, but they were no longer with him in the ring.

He shivered slightly as snow began to fall from the rafters.

Standing on the stage, he saw them being held down by two giant grizzly bears.

He froze in his spot as the bears roared at his friends, the animals salivating profusely as they did so.

He didn't know what to do.

He got out of the ring and began to make his way up the ramp but it was too late.

The bears bent down with their mouths open wide and sunk their teeth into his friends .

Their screams filled his ears as he began to run to try and help them.

Blood poured around his friends on the floor.

He was close.

So...so...close.

But as close as he was...he got no closer.

He was running as fast as he could...but he wasn't moving.

He was stuck in the same spot as he watched his friends getting mauled by the beasts.

His screams joined in with his friends.

Then again...it went quiet.

The bears had gone and so had his friends.

He looked around but was alone.

"JON" he called.

Nothing.

"JOE" he called again.

Again, nothing.

"What the hell is going on?" he mumbled as he could suddenly move.

He made his way backstage.

As he walked through the curtain, he was shocked to find himself standing in the apartment the three men shared.

He smiled as he looked at the familiar surroundings.

His happiness was short lived however, when he heard Joe let out a strangled scream before sobbing.

He ran into Jon's room where the noise had come from, and found Joe sat on the bathroom floor, Jon's lifeless body in his arms.

"What happened?" he asked as tears brimmed his eyes.

He got no reply.

"JOE" he called but the man didn't respond.

He looked down at Jon and felt the bile rise. The man had a belt tightly fastened around his neck, his lips a sickly blue.

He closed his eyes to steady his stomach.

When he opened them, he was again in another room.

He was alone and it was eerily quiet.

Upon further inspection...he noticed it was a prison cell.

A medieval prison cell.

Slowly. Pain filled screams were heard in the distance.

He tried to find an exit but there was only the one door and it was locked.

He banged his head on the wall and was shocked at the sound it made.

He stepped back and then banged his head again.

He heard the clunk on metal hit concrete.

He slowly raised his hands to his face and his breathing got faster when he felt the cold metal that covered his face.

He tried with all his might to pull it off, but it was padlocked onto his head.

He closed his eyes again.

Upon opening them, he was back in the wrestling ring.

It was dark and the arena was in ruins.

The ring looked like it had been decaying for years and would turn to ash should he move.

He squinted in the dark and made out two figures standing in the distance.

He made his way from the ring and to the two figures.

He sighed in relief when he saw the outline of Joe and Jon.

"Boy am I glad to see you two" he said as he got closer to them.

They were silent.

"Guys" he said as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders, turning them around.

He gasped and jumped back in horror when he realised that they had no eyes or tongues.

Both men reached out to him but he shuddered away in shock and fear.

They cornered him and he felt there cold hands grab at him as they moaned in pain.

He covered his face and began to yell as they took hold of his face.

When he stopped screaming and opened his eyes, he found himself standing in front of a ships steering wheel.

He looked around and saw water rising outside the glass.

He was trapped.

He screamed aloud as the glass gave way and water filled the room at an insane rate.

He held his breath and kicked his legs as he tried to swim, but he wasn't moving.

He began to get light headed.

It began to get dark...

* * *

He awoke gasping for air as he looked around at his surroundings.

Next to him on one side, was Joe, sound asleep in the single bed.

On the other side and laying next to him on his stomach in the double bed, was Jon.

The older man stirred in his sleep before his eyes opened slowly.

He jumped when he saw Colby looking down at him.

He lifted his head and squinted at his friends in the dark.

"What are you doing man?" he asked.

Colby breathed deep.

"I had a nightmare" he said simply.

Jon didn't know what to say.

"Want me to get you a glass of water?" he asked.

Colby nodded and Jon got out of bed to get his friend a drink.

The shuffling around woke Joe and he turned on the lamp that was on the bedside table.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Dipshit had a nightmare" Jon told him as he handed Colby a glass of cold water.

"You ok man?" Joe asked when he watched his friend gulp down nearly half the glass,

When he'd finished, Colby gave a weak nod.

"I'm fine" he told them.

"You wanna talk about it?" Joe asked.

Colby shifted around slightly.

"I had a few nightmares. They all linked into each other" he told them.

"What happened?" Jon asked as he got back into bed.

"Well...the first one, you both got mauled by bears" he told them.

Both men screwed their face up.

"Nasty" Jon said aloud.

"Then...you were dead" Colby said turning to look at Jon.

The man froze.

"Joe was holding you crying. You had a belt around your neck. I think you'd hung yourself" he told his friend.

"Then...I was in a prison. An old style prison. I had this...this mask thing on my face and I couldn't get it off. It was locked onto my head" he told them.

"The other nightmare was, I was in the ring...but it was all old and decayed. I found you two in the distance and when I turned you around...you had no eyes or tongues" he told them.

Both men stared at his friend in shock.

"And the last nightmare I had was...I was on some sort of boat or ship...and I was surrounded by glass, and outside of it, water was filling up and up and up. Eventually it all caved in and I was drowning" he told them.

Jon raised his eyebrows.

"Wow...that sucks" he said.

Joe sighed deeply.

"Those sound like some pretty shitty dreams dude" Joe told his friend.

Colby nodded.

"Believe me...they were" he added as he drank the rest of the water.

"Think you can sleep again?" Joe asked.

Colby gave a nod before settling himself down into bed again.

He lay there awake an hour later while his friends slept.

He looked to his right and saw Jon sound asleep, the only indication he was alive was the rise and fall of the man's chest.

He was incredibly quiet as he slept and when they first used to share hotels together, both himself and Joe would panic that Jon had stopped breathing in his sleep.

He slowly turned onto his side.

He waited but Jon didn't wake.

He then moved closer to his friend.

He still didn't wake.

He then took the chance and slowly draped his arm over his sleeping friends waist.

What people didn't realise was...Colby would have nightmares a lot.

And when he did, he would snuggle up to who ever he was sharing a bed with and latch onto them.

He always slept better when he had someone to cuddle up to.

Jon shifted in his sleep and Colby held his breath preparing for Jon to throw his arm off of his stomach but his friend let out a sigh as he stilled once more and went quiet.

Colby smiled slightly as he closed his eyes to sleep.

What he didn't know...was that Jon had woken up when Colby had first moved and had felt him lay his arm across his stomach.

He hated it when his friend snuggled up to him in bed but, after the nigthmares he had, he thought...what were friends for?

Everyone needs a hug now and then.

* * *

 **Review Pleeeeeeeease :-D x**


	68. Infection

**Thanks for the reviews ;-)**

 **Guest : I like your idea about the boys being turned back into toddlers...I don't know if it will fit in with the Three Amigos! saga but i can always write it as a oneshot and publish it as a normal story if you would be ok with that?**

 **Cheryl24 : I can do a oneshot for both Joe and Jon having nightmares for you :-)**

 **As for the little game from the previous chapter, the answers are:**

 **The bear attack is from The Edge, the hanging is from An officer and a Gentlemen, the mask is from The man in the Iron Mask, the missing tongue and eyes is indeed from The Mummy and the last was from Titanic.**

 **Well done to Takers dark lover, Rogue3, Guest and Ninjoy who guessed at what the nightmares were referenced to! Cyber cupcakes are on the way to you lol ;-p**

 **Requested by PunkShieldGirl**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Infection**

After getting out of the shower, Colby stuck a cue tip in his ear to rid it of the water that had gone inside while he was washing his hair.

He frowned when he saw a pale yellowness on the cotton tip afterwards.

Not thinking much of it, he threw it in the trash and walked into his bedroom to get dressed.

He had his back to the door when Joe walked in.

"Wow...sorry dude" the larger man said covering his eyes when he was greeted with the sight of his friends bare butt.

"Knocking was invented for a reason?" Colby said light heartedly as he continued to get dressed.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted some lunch?" Joe asked.

"Sure" Colby said as he pulled on a tank top.

He then threw a pillow at his friend making him jump.

"I'm dressed now dude. You can uncover your innocent little eyes" he told him with a chuckle.

Joe rolled his eyes as he went back into the kitchen to continue making himself and his friends lunch.

Jon was spread out on the sofa, a wet cloth on his forehead, eyes closed.

Colby pushed his legs to the side and wiggled his way into his spot on the couch.

"What's up with the flannel?" he asked his friend.

"I got a headache" Jon mumbled.

"So take some pain killers" Colby told him.

"I did" Jon told him as he readjusted his position on the couch to get more comfortable now that Colby was sitting on it with him.

Colby nodded at his friend.

He frowned slightly when he felt a small pain shoot through his ear as he'd nodded.

He stuck his finger in his ear and wiggled it around a bit to try and rid himself of the pain.

The pain subsided and he want back to annoying Jon as the man tried to rest.

"Here you go guys" Joe said as he handed his friends a plate of steamed broccoli, chicken breast and rice.

Jon looked down at the plate and then up to Joe, his eyebrows raising in question.

"Oh yeah" Joe said as he jogged into the kitchen grabbing the bottle of tomato sauce from the cupboard and handing it to his friend.

Jon squirted the red substance on his broccoli and then some on his chicken too.

He closed the cap and tossed it onto the coffee table.

It banged loudly as it connected with the wood, sending a shooting pain through Colby's ear.

He frowned at the discomfort but tucked into his meal, too hungry to care about the pain at that moment in time.

After eating their food, Jon done the washing up while his friends began to pack their suitcases for the next few days of touring.

When they'd all done what they had too, they got into their car and headed to the airport.

* * *

The men had a relatively relaxed flight.

They'd collected their bags from baggage claim and were on their way to their car.

They stopped when a few screeching fans approached them.

One girl was particularly loud with her squealing.

Colby placed a hand over his ear as it began to have that shooting pain once again.

Jon then placed a hand on his head.

"Hey sweetheart" he called to the girl who smiled brightly at him.

"As chuffed as we are at how excited you are, could you ease up on the screeching? I got a killer headache and I'm not allowed any more pain killers for another three hours" he told her politely.

She nodded frantically and gave an apology.

"No problem sweetheart" he said as he signed a Shield picture for her and let her take a selfie with him.

When they'd said their farewells to the fans, they made their way to their car.

Colby got straight into the back and lay down.

Joe turned to look at him.

"You ok Colbs?2 he asked his friend.

Colby sighed.

"My ear hurts" he told his friend.

Joe nodded.

"His head, your ear...you're both falling apart" he said with a chuckle.

His friends groaned at his humour as they drove off toward the hotel they would be staying at.

* * *

Hours later, the boys were getting ready for their match on RAW.

"Who we against tonight?" Jon asked Joe who was putting on his protective vest.

"Cena, Orton and Danielson" his friend told him.

Jon nodded as he continued to wrap his hands in tape.

Colby sat quietly on the bench, already dressed, he tried to ignore the pain pounding in his ear.

"You ok?" Jon asked nudging his friend on the arm.

"Your ear still bothering you?" he asked.

Colby nodded.

"Maybe you should get it looked at" Joe suggested.

"I will after our match" Colby promised.

When they were all ready, they made their way to the gorilla area to wait for their music to hit.

The match didn't go as smoothly as they'd of liked.

Halfway through, Colby did a flip from the ring to the outside; but when his ear popped and it left him with an agonising pain, he lost his balance and botched the move.

Joe and Jon who were outside the ring, saw their friend coming down wrong and leapt into action to catch him...and they did...barley.

"What's wrong?" Joe whispered to his friend.

"My ear popped. It hurts so fucking bad" Colby whispered back through clenched teeth.

"Lets end this " Jon whispered as he stood up and made his way into the ring.

Rolling Cena up for the win, the three men made their way backstage.

"Lopez" Vince called.

Colby turned to look at his boss.

"What happened out there? It's not like you to botch such a risky move" he asked looking at his employee suspiciously.

"I don't know. My ear popped and then all I felt was pain" he told his boss.

"I lost my balance as I flipped" he added.

Vince nodded.

"Go and get that ear checked so this doesn't again" he said sternly.

Colby nodded as his friends walked with him to the trainers room.

Doc Amann had a look in Colby's ear and knew right away what the problem was.

"You've got a nasty ear infection" he told the sweating man as he threw his medical gloves in the trash.

"I'm gonna right you a prescription for some antibiotics" he told him.

"Take some paracetamol to help with the pain and the swelling. You'll be feeling as good as new in a few days" he told the younger man who hopped down off of the examination table.

"Thanks doc" Colby said as he went and got changed.

On the way back to the hotel, the men stopped off at a drug store to fill Colby's prescription and to pick up some pain killers.

When they got into their hotel room, they all got changed into some night clothes as they were exhausted.

Jon went into the bathroom and let the hot water tap run before filling up a small water bottle he'd bought from the drug store without Colby seeing.

He took it into the bedroom and handed it to his friend silently.

"What's this for?" Colby asked.

"Your ear. The heat helps sooth the pain" he told his friend as he got into bed beside him.

"Thanks man" Colby said sincerely before laying on his side placing the warm water bottle on his ear.

Joe turned the lamp off and before they knew it, all three men were asleep.

* * *

 **Review Pleeeeeeeease x**


	69. Picture

**Thank you for your awesome reviews :-)**

 **This chapter was requested by Rogue3.**

 **To see the poster that this chapter is in refernce to, I've shared the link to it on my bio page. It's a more enjoyable read if you know what poster they are talking about lol**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Picture**

"Ok, now turn to look at me" the photographer said.

The three men complied and posed as a series of flashes went off.

"Ok, that's a wrap" he said as the boys blinked away the white spots in their eyes.

They went and got changed out of their Shield gear and back into their street clothes.

"What one do you think they'll pick?" Colby asked as he pulled on his jeans.

"Who knows. The amount of pictures they took, it'll probably take them until the end of the week to pick one at least" Jon told him.

Once they were all ready to go, they headed to the hotel.

"I'm gonna order room service, you guy's want anything?" Joe asked.

"Is it a cheat day?" Jon asked.

Joe smirked and nodded.

"Fine. I'll have a steak, with aaaall the trimmings" his friend said.

Joe laughed as he looked at Colby.

"I could go with a steak" he said with a smile.

While Joe was on the phone ordering their food, Colby and Jon were play fighting on the bed.

Jon gave Colby a swinging neck breaker and both men bounced on the bed, nearly onto the floor.

Colby then got his friend into a headlock and wrapped his legs around his friends waist.

Jon turned this way and that to try and get Colby off of him, but his friend was locked on tight.

Running out of options, Jon lifted the leg of Colby's jeans and gave the man's leg hair a tug.

"OWW" Colby shouted, instantly releasing his friend.

Jon shot up and looked down at his friend.

"That hurt buttmunch" Colby said as he rubbed at his leg.

Jon was about to speak, but was cut off when a pillow smacked into the back of his head.

He turned to see Joe glaring at him.

The bigger man gestured to the phone to try and get his friends to quieten down.

Jon just looked down at Colby and smiled.

Both men then advanced on their tattooed friend.

They jumped on him and began to try and get him into various submissions.

"Yeah...three large steaks" Joe said as he tried to wiggle out of his friends grasps.

"Yeah...with the mashed potatoes and green beans" Joe said down the phone.

He used his free hand to cover Jon's face.

His large palm covered pretty much all of the smaller man's face and he pushed him down to stop him from getting him into an arm bar.

He growled when Jon bit down on his thumb and slowly ground his teeth together to get Joe's hand off of his face.

When that didn't work, he stuck out his tongue and licked his friends hand.

Joe instantly recoiled his hand and stared at it in disgust.

He wiped the spit on his palm all over Colby's shoulder who shouted out an "eeewwwww" as he jumped up from his friends bed.

"Ok then...thanks" Joe said before hanging up the phone.

He turned to his friends, the mother of all death glares on his face.

"Seriously?" he asked them.

"That'll teach you to throw pillows at people" Jon told him with a chuckle.

Joe couldn't help but smile.

After they ate their food, the men began to get ready for the live recording of SmackDown later that night.

"Where the hell is my vest?" Jon asked looking around the room.

"What vest?" his friends asked.

"My wrestling vest" he told them.

They all looked around the room but couldn't find it.

He huffed as he realised he'd left it at home.

They left the hotel room and made their way to the arena.

When they got inside, they took their bags to the locker room and headed to catering.

"Oh foooood...I'm starving" Jon said as they got inside.

His friends looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"What?" he asked innocently.

They both shook their heads while chuckling.

The man was a bottomless pit.

While sitting at one of the tables, Nattie walked over to them.

"Hey guys" she said.

"Hey" they all said in unison.

"I love the picture of you guys for the Royal Rumble poster" she told them.

All three men looked at her.

"They picked it already?" Colby asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, it's been printed and framed and everything. It's hanging up in promo area" she told them.

"Cool. Thanks" Joe said as she walked away.

"That was fast" he told his friends as they nodded in response.

As they were just getting up to leave, Paul walked over to them.

"Hey boys" he greeted.

"Hey" they all said.

"You seen the poster yet?" he asked.

They shook their heads.

"You should go take a look. I think you're gonna like it" he said with a smile.

As they made there way to the promo area to check out the poster, Dustin congratulated them on an awesome picture and tapped Jon on the shoulder.

After finding what they were looking for, all three men stood in front of the framed poster and stared at it.

"Wow" Jon said as he smiled.

"It's nice huh" he asked his friends.

Joe and Colby shared a similar look.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked them when he couldn't see them smiling.

"Nothing" they both told him.

"Don't bullshit me. What's the matter?" he asked them again.

"I just think...they could of, ya know...picked a better picture" Colby said slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong with this one?" Jon asked.

Both men glanced at each other before looking back at Jon.

"It just has ya know...a lot of...you, in it" Colby told him.

He was starting to understand now.

His friends were jealous.

"Are you jealous?" Jon asked with a small smirk.

"What? No" Colby and Joe said in unison.

Jon just raised his eyebrows.

He knew his friends too well.

"Ok, maybe...a little" Joe said.

"I mean, look how awesome you look. You got the whole fire on the hand thing going. And you're in the front...just seems to be all 'Dean Ambrose'" Joe said using air quotes.

"Ya know I didn't pick this don't you?" Jon asked them.

"It's not I sabotaged the picture. I stood where they told me too, I posed how they asked me too and this is what they chose. This isn't my doing" he told them.

"We know that" Joe told him.

"Then why are you giving me shit?" Jon asked.

As Colby was about to speak, Vince walked over to them three men.

"Ah, boys, good to see you" he said shaking each of their hands.

"Good to see you too Sir" they said.

"Oh please, call me Vince" he told them.

"So...what do you think?" he asked happily, gesturing to the poster.

"Yeah, yeah...it's good" Joe said.

"Nice" Colby told his boss.

Jon didn't say anything.

"What's the matter?" Vince asked, feeling the tension.

Joe and Colby hesitated.

"They're annoyed that I'm in the front, and that I've got the whole, fire thing going on" Jon told the older man.

"Oh, I see" Vince said.

"Well...we had to have the main man in the front" he said clapping Jon on the back.

"I can just see it now. Royal Rumble night. Dean Ambrose, and his hounds of justice, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins" Vince said, his hands in the air as though he were seeing it in his head.

Jon glanced at his friends and could see the torn look in their eyes.

"What do you think of the fire" Vince asked.

"It's good" Colby said, a small fake smile gracing his lips.

"We were going with the whole 'The Shield is on fire' thing because of how fast you guys came up and made a name for yourselves" he told them.

"I'm glad you like it" he said as he walked away.

It was quiet between the three men.

"Main man?" Colby mumbled.

Jon was about to speak but his friend turned around and began to walk to the locker room.

Once inside, he folded his arms in annoyance.

"What is your problem?" he asked them.

"Nothing. We just know who their favourite is now" Colby said as he sat on the bench.

"Are you serious?" Jon asked.

"How do you think it makes us feel?" Joe asked.

"Here we were thinking we were equals, but obviously not. They've singled you out and now appointed you leader of The Shield" he said aloud.

"Were not equals...were your lackies" he added.

Jon couldn't believe they were taking this out on him.

"Why are you taking this out on me?" he asked agitated.

He didn't give either of them time to answer before he started talking again.

"Did I ask to be put in the middle? No. Did we all get a picture done where each of us was in the middle? Yes. Did I ask them to add that flame thing? No. Did I ever say I was the leader of The Shield? No. Did I ever act like the leader? No. So don't sit there and get pissed at me because of decisions that were made with NONE of us knowing" he said before storming out of the locker room.

A few minutes after he'd left, Colby turned to Joe.

"He does have a point" he told him.

Joe nodded. "I know" he told his smaller friend.

"We better go and find him" Colby said as both men got up to go and look for their friend.

As they walked through the hallway, they asked random people they passed if they'd seen Jon anywhere.

A crew member said he'd seen him heading outside.

Joe and Colby went through the exit and found their friend in the parking lot smoking.

They walked over to him and Colby sighed.

"I thought you'd quit" he said.

Jon snorted. "So did I" he said as he took another drag of the cigarette.

"Were sorry" Joe told him.

"It's not your fault. We took it out on you and we shouldn't of" he added.

Jon nodded.

"I didn't know they were gonna make me the main member" he told them.

"And I don't agree that I'm your leader or whatever" he told them.

"We know" Colby said.

"It really is an awesome poster" he added.

"The whole fire thing...it's pretty cool" he told his friend.

When Jon had finished smoking, he stubbed out the cigarette and threw it in the nearest trash can.

They headed back inside and to the locker room.

"Hey guys" Ron said as they walked inside.

"Hey Ronnie" they replied.

"Just seen the poster for Royal Rumble. It's hot. You guys are on fiiiire" he said making them all chuckle at the reference.

Colby and Joe felt stupid.

So what of people saw Jon as the 'main man'.

They all knew he wasn't and they all knew they were equals.

They all played a major part in the well oiled machine that is The Shield and as long as they knew that...nothing else mattered.

* * *

 **Review Pleeeeeeeeease :-) x**


	70. Concussion

**Thank you all SO much for your reviews...you're awesome!**

 **I've got a ton of requests over the past few days and i've added them to my ever growing list. Please note that i will write up a chapter for these prompts as and when i can so keep an eye out for yours if you've requested one.**

 **Wolfgirl2013 : Nice idea! I've added it to my list.**

 **Ninjoy : Glad you enjoyed your cyber cupcake lol Im glad you liked the last chapter.**

 **PunkShieldGirl : You're very welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed what i wrote for your prompt.**

 **Cheryl24 : Thank you! :-)**

 **Rogue3 : I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter based on your prompt :-)**

 **Redhead : I've added your prompt to my list :-)**

 **Guest : Thank you! :-) and i'll have the toddler oneshot up in the next few days. As we discussed, it wont be a part of Three Amigos! but i'll let you know when it's up so you can look out for it. It will probably be like a mini story lol**

 **Thi chapter was requested by Rogue3.**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Concussion**

Jon stood in the corner of the ring watching Colby and Randy lock up.

He and his friends were running through the layout of the match they were having later in the night against Randy, Stephen and Dave.

They were competing in a three on three, no holds barred match.

After Colby and Randy had finished practising their headlocks and take downs, it was Stephen and Jon's turn to go through their move sets.

"Ok, so when I hook ya up like that, you go down and do a roll up alright fellah?" Stephen asked.

Jon nodded as he took off his baseball cap and handed it to Joe who put it on.

"Don't stretch it" Jon told him, pointing to his friend.

Joe just chuckled as he watched the practice going on in front of him.

Afterwards, the two men made their way outside the ring and began to go through what they would do when they double clotheslined each other out of the ring.

"So, you get back in, then do ya run and jump through the ropes and we both crash into the barricade. That sound ok?" Stephen asked.

Jon nodded. "Mm hmm" he told him as he got back in the ring while Stephen waited for him outside.

"Wanna give it a run through now fellah?" the redhead asked.

"Sure" Jon said as he watched Stephen get into position.

"Ready?" he asked.

The Irishman nodded.

Jon ran into the ropes and then dove onto the outside.

They both crashed into the barricade, a sickening thud ran through the empty arena.

"Oh shit" the other men in the ring said as they ran to their friends.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked bending down to check on the two men.

Stephen nodded.

"I tripped on the mat. Look, it hasn't been stuck down properly" he said annoyed.

"Jon, you ok?" Colby asked when he saw the dazed look on his friends face.

Jon squeezed his eyes shut to try and clear them of the fuzziness he was currently seeing.

"I'm fine" he told his friend.

Joe helped him stand as Randy pulled Stephen up.

"Hey, can you fix this please. These two could have gotten hurt" Dave said to a crew member, pointing to the mat on the floor.

Jon stood next to Colby on the ring while Joe and Dave practised their moves for the match.

Nearly half an hour later, the three men made their way backstage to sit around and wait for RAW to start.

They were in catering sitting with Bryan and Phil.

"I saw that bump you took earlier. You ok?" Phil asked Jon.

"Yeah, I'm good" he told the tattooed man.

Truth is...he wasn't good. He'd smacked his head pretty hard off of the barricade and it had left him dazed and foggy eyed for a while, not to mention the killer headache it had given him.

He listened to his friends talk to one another as he picked at his food, not feeling particularly hungry.

"Are you sick?" Bryan asked him a little while later.

"Huh? Oh, no. Just not feeling hungry right now" Jon told him sitting back in his seat.

"Are you actually saying these words? Jon Good, the bottomless pit, is finally full?" Colby asked playfully.

Jon punched his friend in the arm while his other friends laughed.

"Ok, were gonna go and start getting ready. Have a good match tonight you guys" Phil said as he and Bryan got up and walked away.

"We better start getting ready too" Colby said as he stood up and threw his paper plate in the trash.

The three men were sat in their locker room changing.

Jon was just tying his laces when he felt something bounce off of his head.

He looked up to see Joe and Colby staring at him.

"Are you ok?" Joe asked.

"I'm fine. Why?" Jon asked them.

"We've been stood here talking to you for like five minutes and you haven't heard a word we were saying" the Samoan told him.

"Sorry" Jon told them as he started to apply tape to his hands.

His friends didn't think too much into it and continued their discussion.

Later that night, the boys made their way to the gorilla position and found Stephen, Randy and Dave already there.

"You boys ready?" Dave asked jogging up and down on the spot.

"We were born ready" Joe told him making the older man smirk.

"Ok, you three make your way up. There's security in place waiting for you" a stage hand said.

"See you out there" Colby said as he and his friends walked off.

While waiting at the doors leading into the arena, the boys did their usual routine of wetting their hair and warming up.

They heard the fans that were stood near them screaming their names and wishing them luck in their match.

When their music hit, they made their way down the stairs and into the ring.

The match was going well.

Colby was doing his insane flips in and out of the ring, Jon was being resilient as always and Joe was being the power house.

The fans were chanting ' _this is awesome_ ' and it had all six men fired up.

The time had come for Randy, Stephen and Dave to take control and they gave a quick signal so the boys were ready for the oncoming attack.

They charged at The Shield members and took them down, beating on them mercilessly.

The fans booed making Randy smirk at them which only made them boo louder.

He went under the ring and pulled something out holding it up for the fans to see.

It was a pair of silver handcuffs.

The booing continued as he got back into the ring and walked over to Joe.

He dragged him to the corner and proceeded to handcuff him to the ropes.

"Now you're gonna watch while we tear your brothers apart" he said, the camera picking it up.

The fans shouted loudly as the three men turned to look at a fallen Colby and Jon.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM" Joe shouted out in character.

It wasn't hard for his emotions to show. The two men were really like brothers to him so it made it easier for him to act angry and upset at the oncoming brutality.

"Get him up" Stephen said pointing to Colby.

Randy and Dave picked him up and held him while Stephen gave him a brogue kick.

"SETH" Joe called but the man stayed down as planned.

The three men picked him up again and Dave gave him a Batista bomb.

Colby groaned in pain.

No one liked getting a Batista bomb...they actually hurt.

Randy got down in his signature viper pose and stalked Colby like he were a rat.

He turned to look at Joe briefly and smiled evilly at him.

Joe kicked his legs out trying to get to Randy but with his arm being held into place by the handcuffs, he couldn't get very far.

When Colby finally made it to his feet, Randy shot up and gave him an RKO.

Colby lay on his stomach, eyes closed to sell the move.

The fans shouted ' _asshole_ ' at the men and they just chuckled knowing they were selling this beat down well.

Joe was standing up and was kicking at the handcuffs to try to get them off.

He stretched his arm out trying to reach his brothers but they were too far away.

Randy, Stephen and Dave chuckled at Joe before turning and looking down at Jon.

They surrounded him like a pack of dogs and began to kick and punch him.

"DEAN" Joe shouted as he again tried to get out of the handcuffs.

Stephen picked him up and gave him a white noise.

Dave then picked him up and gave him a Batista bomb.

When he landed, Jon grabbed his head as he felt a pain shoot through it.

Before he could say anything, Randy had him up and had set him up on the ropes for a DDT.

He struggled as he tried to get himself off of the ropes and didn't have time to prepare himself before Randy planted him face first on the mat.

Joe knew instantly something was wrong.

He saw that his friend didn't have his arm up to protect his face and head so he knew that he'd taken the full brunt of the move.

As the three men made their way over to Joe, he whispered "Jon's hurt".

The three men heard him as did the referee and wanted nothing more then to go and see if he was ok, but they had to remain in character.

The referee made a subtle X with his arms and pointed to Jon so that the people backstage knew he was hurt.

Colby had turned his head to the side and could see his friend laying on his stomach completely still near the ropes.

His heart sped up in fear of his hurt friend.

Randy unlocked the handcuffs and pulled Joe into the centre of the ring.

After clubbing him in the back repeatedly, he held him up by his face.

"Look" he told him.

"Look what I did to your brothers" he said.

He then slapped the Samoan across the face.

Joe received all three men's finishers just like his friends had and Randy hovered over him briefly before pinning him for the win.

The three men left The Shield members in the ring as they made their way backstage.

Doc Amann had been alerted that Jon was hurt and made his way over to his prone body.

"Dean?" he called.

The man didn't move.

Joe and Colby slowly made their way over to him finding it really hard to stay in character.

Another trainer came out and they slowly turned Jon onto his back.

They could see a small bump on the corner of his head and knew straight away that the man had taken the DDT full force.

"Dean" the doc called trying to bring him round as the cameras continued to roll.

He rubbed his knuckles against Jon's chest and clicked his fingers in front of his face.

Finally, Jon showed some signs of life.

"Dean? Dean? You ok?" the trainer asked.

Jon raised a hand to his head and squeezed his eyes shut at the pain.

"Can you make it backstage?" the doc asked.

Jon gave a brief nod and the two trainers went about helping him out of the ring.

Joe and Colby got out of the ring as well and walked over to their friend.

They both took one of his arms and draped it around their shoulder as they helped him walk backstage.

The fans cheered as they walked up the ramp and through the curtain.

Once backstage, Jon bent forward as he suddenly felt nauseous.

"You gonna be sick?" Joe asked but after a few deep breaths, Jon answered with a quiet "no".

They walked him to the trainers room and helped him sit on the examination table.

Doc Amann walked in shortly after and made his way over to Jon.

He shone a light in his eyes and checked him over.

"You feeling dizzy at all?" he asked.

Jon nodded.

"Nauseous?" he asked.

Jon nodded.

"Was that the first time you'd bumped your head out there?" he asked him.

Jon quickly looked to his friends out of the corner of his eye.

He shook his head.

Joe and Colby saw it and straightened up.

"When did you hit your head before?" Joe asked.

"Earlier. When me and Stephen fell. I smacked my head off the barricade" he told them.

"I asked you if you were ok and you said yes" Colby said raising his voice.

"I didn't think anything of it" Jon told his friends.

"Well, with the bump you took earlier and the bump you took just now, you've given yourself a concussion" Doc Amann told him.

"For Christ sake Jon" Colby said annoyed.

"I want you to take it easy for the next few days. No in ring action for three weeks" the doc told him.

Jon nodded.

"Take paracetamol for headaches and if you feel anything unusual, go to your doctor or come and see me. You boys know the drill, wake him every few hours to make sure he's ok. If he doesn't wake or is acting stranger then normal, call 911 ok" the doc ordered.

"Ok" Jon and his friends said as he stood up in shaky legs.

His friends helped him walk to their locker room.

Once inside, he went and sat on the bench, his vision still slightly blurry.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Colby asked annoyed.

Jon frowned when his friends loud voice made his head throb.

"I told you, I didn't think it was serious" Jon told him.

"Well it is serious" Joe told him.

"Look what you've gone and done to yourself through you own stubbornness. Not to mention you could have hurt Randy, Stephen or Dave" he said.

"You should of told us you'd hurt yourself man" he told his friend.

"I know" Jon mumbled.

They heard a knock on the door and Joe went and opened it.

Randy walked in and looked over at Jon.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I got a concussion" Jon told him.

"Shit. Man I'm sorry" Randy apologised.

"It's not your fault" Jon told him.

"I didn't know you weren't ready when I did the DDT" Randy said.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. Moron here hit his head earlier in that bump he took with Stephen and didn't say anything" Colby told the man.

Randy looked over to Jon.

"Next time, say something. You could have been hurt worse, not to mention you could have hurt one of us too" he told him.

"That's what I said" Colby said.

"Well, feel better soon man" Randy said before exiting the room.

Jon pulled the tape off of his hands and placed it on the bench next to him.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

His friends looked over to him.

They knew how stubborn he was and how he didn't like to admit when he was hurt.

They sighed, all their anger dissipating.

"We'll get you some pain killers on the way back to the hotel" Joe told him.

Jon gave a small nod.

"And if you ever pull a stunt like this again...I'll kick your ass" the bigger man warned.

Jon looked at his friend.

He knew Joe meant it and sighed.

"I promise, if anything like this happens again, I'll tell you both, ok" Jon told them.

"Good" both men said in unison.

After getting changed and going to the drug store, the men walked into their hotel room and got into their night clothes.

Jon lay on the bed as his head throbbed.

"You ok?" Colby asked.

"And don't lie this time" he warned.

Jon sighed.

"My head hurts" he told him.

"You have a concussion...of course it does" he said trying to lighten the mood.

Joe walked in from the bathroom and handed Jon a wet wash cloth.

Jon thanked him before laying it onto his forehead.

"Seeing as your all injured and everything...you get to pick the movie tonight" Colby told him.

Jon knew it was his friends way of apologising for snapping at his earlier.

"The Goonies" Jon said.

"Good choice" Joe said as he got comfortable next to his friend on the double bed while Colby set up his laptop.

"Don't scare us like that again...ok" the Samoan said.

Jon nodded.

The three men sat and watched the movie before settling down for the night.

Colby and Joe set alarms on their phone to go off to wake them through out the night so they could check on their friend.

Jon had learnt his lesson.

* * *

 **Review Pleeeeeeeease x**


	71. Smoking

**Thank you for your awesome reviews!**

 **Here's a funny little oneshot I came up with just now. I wanted to have more of a Jon/Joe collaberation in this one :-)**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Smoking**

Joe's stomach rumbling woke him up.

He turned to look at the bedside clock and saw that it was just past nine a.m.

He yawned as he sat up, stretching out his stiff muscles.

He turned to see Colby sitting up in the bed next to him, the duvet pulled up to his face covering his nose.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice raspy still filled with sleep.

Colby pointed to the rooms window and Joe followed his gaze.

Jon was stood there smoking.

The Samoan sighed.

"Do you have to do that in here?" he asked his friend.

Jon turned to look at him, cigarette between his lips.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Slowly kill yourself" Joe told him.

Jon looked down at the cigarette that was now in his hand and stared at it.

"Smoking keeps me calm" he told his friends.

"You've literally just woken up. What the hell do you need to be calm about?" Colby asked from under the duvet.

Jon chose to ignore his question and instead asked one of his own.

"Why are you hiding under the duvet for?" he said.

Colby huffed loudly.

"I'm protecting my perfectly healthy lungs from your cancer sticks" Colby told him.

Jon snorted.

"Did you know that second hand smoke is more dangerous then actually smoking" Joe told his friend.

"Your point being?" Jon asked.

"My point being, we don't wanna be breathing that shit in. If you wanna smoke so bad, go outside" Joe told him.

"There's no balcony" Jon told him as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"Well...go downstairs and smoke out the front of the hotel then" Joe added.

"It's too cold" Jon told him.

Joe huffed.

He was losing the battle.

Jon was at his most argumentative first thing in the morning.

Without his morning smoke and coffee it was pretty much useless trying to converse with him.

The most you'd get is a grunt and a middle finger...and that's if you were lucky.

"It's about time you quit that shit man" Joe told him.

Jon stared at him.

"I'm serious" Joe added.

"Do you know what that is doing to your insides?" he asked.

Jon just continued to stare.

Joe huffed as he stood up and walked over to his friend.

He took the cigarette from between his friends lips and threw it out of the window.

"Hey...I was smoking that" Jon said as he went to get another from his pack of smokes.

"NO" Joe said loudly as he snatched it from his friends hands holding it away from him.

He sounded like a father telling off his child.

"No more smoking" he told his friend.

Jon opened his mouth to protest but Joe cut him off.

"No. I don't wanna hear it. You've been saying for months that you'd quit and every time we've brought it up, you've made an excuse. No more excuses. You're quitting today" Joe said sternly.

"You do know I'm twenty eight don't you? I can smoke if I want to" Jon told his friend as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, and I'm twenty nine. I'm a whole year older which means you have to do as I say" he told his friend.

"Bullshit" Jon said with a chuckle.

"I'm just stating the facts brother. Didn't you ever get taught to respect your elders?" Joe asked making Jon smirk.

"Ok. Fine. But I guarantee you, you'll be handing that box back over to me by tomorrow night. I'm cranky as it is, but when I can't smoke...I'm a force to be reckoned with" Jon warned.

"Bring it on brother" Joe said accepting the challenge.

Jon smiled.

"Ok. I warned you" he said as he walked into the bathroom to shower.

"You think he'll really quit?" Colby asked peeking out from under the duvet.

Joe looked at his smaller friend, a determined look in his eye.

"I'm gonna make him" was Joe's reply before ordering breakfast for the three of them.

Colby rolled his eyes.

This was going to be an all out war.

* * *

The three men had arrived at the arena for SmackDown and were just getting their luggage out of their rental car.

As they headed inside, Joe smirked when he saw the agitated look on Jon's face.

He would usually have a smoke before going into the arena but he didn't have his smokes...Joe did.

When they got inside, they looked at the assigned rooms and followed the arrows that led to the men's locker room.

They walked inside and were greeted by some of their friends.

Jon ignored them all as he loudly placed his bag on the bench and took his coat off hanging it on one of the hooks in his changing space.

"What's wrong with him?" Bryan asked nudging Colby's arm.

"Joe took his cigarettes away and told him he has to quit smoking...today" the two toned haired man told his smaller friend.

Bryan gave a knowing smile.

"Good luck with that" he said as he left the locker room.

Jon huffed.

When he didn't get a reaction, he huffed again louder.

"Yeees?" Colby asked.

Jon just sighed.

"You guys cant just expect me to quit cold turkey. I need to wean myself off of them slowly" he told his friends.

"It's not like your detoxing from drugs man...it's smokes" Joe told him.

"They're as addictive as drugs, trust me, I know" Jon told him.

Joe again ignored him.

"Let me have one more" Jon asked.

"No" Joe said flatly

"C'mon. Just one more, and then I'll quit" Jon pleaded.

"Nope" Joe told him again.

Jon growled in frustration as he roughly went through his bag.

The boys made their way to catering, Jon following behind them slowly.

"Why's he hanging back so far?" Colby asked as he glanced over his shoulder at his shifty friend.

"Because, when he thinks were not looking, he's going to sneak back into the locker room and search my bag for his smokes. What he doesn't realise is, I already threw them in the trash before we even left the hotel" Joe informed his friend.

Colby laughed.

Sure enough, when the men turned around, Jon was gone.

"See, I told you. So predictable" Joe said as he and Colby continued to catering.

Once inside, they went and got themselves a plate before looking at what food there was.

"Oh yes...barbecued ribs" Colby said happily, putting a small stack onto his plate.

Joe chuckled as he put some grilled chicken and salad on his plate.

Both men took a seat facing the door waiting for Jon to walk in at any second.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, he burst through the door, an unamused pissed off look on his face.

He scanned the room and spotted his friends sending them both a death glare.

He walked over to the buffet and picked up a plate.

His friends watched as he stacked the food high before coming to sit down.

It was a well known fact, that when Jonathan Good was pissed off, he would smoke...and if he couldn't smoke, he would eat...and boy was he about to eat.

"You sure you got enough food there?" Joe asked with a smirk.

"Shut up" Jon snapped as he aggressively stabbed his fork into his chicken.

Colby chuckled quietly as he looked at his friend.

"Stop staring at me" Jon said, not having to look up from his plate to know he was being watched.

"I'm not" Colby said innocently.

"Yes you fucking were, now stop staring at me like I'm some caged zoo animal and eat your goddamn food" Jon demanded as he ate some cucumber.

Colby burst into laughter.

Jon stared at him, his glare deepening.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I don't mean to laugh...but, your face..." Colby said while laughing.

"That's right, laugh it up. I'll be the one that's laughing when the day is done, trust me" Jon told him as he continued to eat.

"You'll be begging me to smoke" he told them.

"I wouldn't count on it brother" Joe told him as he ate his food.

When they'd finished eating, Joe stood up and threw there paper plates into the trash can.

As he was walking back to his table, Nick walked over to him.

"Hey Joe, is it true Jon's quit smoking" the blonde asked.

"Yep" Joe told him.

Nick smirked.

"Yeah...good luck with that" he said with a smile before walking away.

When he sat back down, Joe and Colby immersed themselves into a deep conversation.

The entire time, Jon was sat back in his chair, his fingers drumming along his collar bone.

From another table in the room, a group of the men's friends sat and watched.

"Look at his face, he looks like he's gonna explode" Kofi said aloud.

"Yeah, he's definitely got some vein bulging going on" Mike said with a smirk.

"And look at that glare. It's like he's sending plague inducing hate rays at them both" Antonio added.

The group chuckled.

"I give it...thirty minutes...and he'll be lunging across the table trying to choke them both" Ron told them, his friends nodding in agreement.

It had been an hour, and Jon was becoming twitchy.

After drumming on his collar bone enough to make it sore, he loudly tapped his fingers on the table, all the while his friends ignored him, annoying him even more.

Finally, after another half an hour, he stood up and held his hands in the air.

"Ok, I can't do it. I need to smoke. You CANNOT expect me to just give up without help, just like that" he said clicking his fingers in emphasis.

"Oh I don't" Joe told him.

"Go and check your bag" he told his friend.

Jon's face lit up and he took off toward the locker room, a hopeful feeling in his chest.

"I thought you said you threw his smokes away" Colby asked.

"I did" Joe told him listening carefully.

"Well then what's in his bag?" he asked his friend.

Joe didn't answer.

Instead he waited.

As Colby was about to speak again, Jon burst through the doors, red faced and practically vibrating.

He held a bag in his hands.

He walked over to Joe and emptied it onto the table.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he demanded.

Colby looked down at the objects and smirked.

Joe had planned ahead.

"That, looks like...Nicorette gum, Nicorette patches and some liquorish" Joe told his friend, his arms folded across his chest.

"And what am I supposed to do with this exactly?" Jon said holding it up.

"Well, the gum is to chew, the patches are to wear and the liquorish is pretty self explanatory" Joe told him.

"You think you're soooo clever don't you?" Jon asked through squinted eyes.

"Brother...I'm a genius" Joe told him with a smirk.

Jon growled before throwing all of the objects except the liquorish at his friend.

He then stormed out of catering and stomped down the hallway.

"When did you get this stuff?" Colby asked.

"I didn't. I texted Phil this morning and asked him to buy it from the drug store and bring it with him to the arena" Joe told his friend.

Colby just laughed.

* * *

Jon sat on a crate glaring at the wall.

He chewed on some of the liquorish and huffed in agitation as he sat deep in thought.

He knew his friends were trying to help him, and he knew the affects the smoking was having on his body.

He had what was known as a 'smokers cough' and he always lost his breath easily, although no one would know to look at him.

After running over the thoughts in his mind, he sighed loudly and stood up from the crates.

He made his way to the locker room knowing his friends would be there waiting for him.

He opened the door and walked inside.

Just like he thought, Joe and Colby were sat on the bench talking amongst themselves when he slowly approached them.

Both men went quiet as they looked at him.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Joe asked.

Jon bit his tongue from saying something snappy.

"Yes" he settled for.

"Good" Joe said as he stared at his friend.

"You know were only doing this because we love you" Colby told his friend.

"I know" Jon said nodding.

"Smoking is doing you no favours. They're like nails in a coffin" Colby added.

"I know" Jon said again as he stuffed his hands in the front pocket of his jeans.

"So...you willing to try the gum and the patches?" Joe asked.

His friend hesitated briefly before reluctantly nodding.

"Good" Colby said as he got the products out of the small bag.

He took out a piece of gum and handed it to his friend.

Jon looked at it thoroughly before putting it in his mouth and chewing it before walking over to his bag to get changed into his wrestling gear.

Once they were all dressed, Colby held out a nicotine patch.

"What do I do with it?" Jon asked.

"Stick it on your body somewhere" his friend replied as though it were obvious.

Jon fake laughed before saying "I know that dipshit. I meant where can I put it? We have to wrestle and I can't let anyone see it" he told his friend.

"Your leg?" Joe asked.

"And what, sweat it off? No. And besides, it will pull at my leg hair" Jon said sniffing.

"Your stomach?" Joe asked again.

"I just said I'll sweat it off" Jon said.

"So...you need to put it somewhere where no one will see it, but it wont come off when you wrestle" Joe said aloud.

"Ooh, I know" Colby said as he grabbed Jon's arm and turned him around.

Before Jon could protest, Colby had pulled down the back of his friends trousers and stuck the patch on his butt.

"There" Colby said with a triumphant smile.

Jon slowly turned around and stared at him.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"What? You can't see it and it wont fall off while you wrestle. It's pretty genius if you ask me" Colby said folding his arms.

"That may be so...but next time, just hand it to me and I'll apply it myself" Jon told his friend.

Joe chuckled as he watched his friends interaction.

"Whatever dude. You can't deny, I'm awesome" Colby told his friend.

The boys made their way out of the locker room and toward the gorilla position, Jon mumbling something about Colby being a "personal space invading smart ass".

Joe's hysterical laughter filled the air.

* * *

 **Review Pleeeeeeeease :-)**


	72. Church

**Huge hugs to all of you lovely readers and to all that reviewed :-D**

 **wwetickler30 : Thank you! I do try to keep them as funny as i can when they're not angst filled lol**

 **Wolfgirl2013 : Thank you!**

 **taker dark lover : I know what you mean. I smoke myself and I tried to quit. It lasted about three hours lol**

 **lremmy : Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the chapters :-)**

 **jessicaramsey78 : I haven't heard of it either, that's why i thought it would be that much finnier lol**

 **Rogue3 : Thank you (blushes). I'm so glad you liked the chapter based on your prompt. **

**Guest : Funny you should say that...I actually play the chapters out in my head like they're a TV episode lol Thank you...I do my best when trying to bring all the fantastic prompts i get to life. I've also added your prompt to my list :-)**

 **Seth rollins babe : Thank you!**

 **Guest : I'm glad you liked the previous chapter :-)**

 **This is a oneshot I had in mind for a while. Enjoy :-) x**

* * *

 **Church**

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Colby asked Joe who walked into the kitchen wearing smart black trousers and a shirt.

"You got a date?" Jon asked as he chewed on some toast.

"At eleven a.m?" Colby asked his friend.

"He could be. You never know" Jon told his friend.

"I'm not going on a date" Joe told his friends.

"Where you going then? To court? A family function? Oh god, it's not a funeral is it?" Colby asked.

Joe just huffed at his nosey friends.

"I have to jump in there...One, if it is to court, why and what did you do? Two, if it's a family function...where was our invite? and three, if it is a funeral...who died?" Jon asked making Colby laugh.

Joe took a sip of his coffee before turning to look at his friends.

"I'm not going on a date, or to court, or a family function...OR to a funeral" he told them.

"Care to explain the dress code then?" Jon asked his friend confused.

Joe coughed to clear his throat as he mumbled "I'mgoingtochurch" before turning away from the two men.

"What?" Jon asked loudly.

Joe huffed again before turning back around.

"I said...I'm going, to church" he told them.

"Why?" Jon asked confused.

It was no secret that he didn't believe in God or heaven or anything to do with the bible.

He believed you were alone in the world and your life is what you made of it.

"I haven't been in a while and seeing as how we got a rare Sunday off, I thought I'd go along and sit in morning mass" he told his friend.

Jon stared at him.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard" he told his friend.

"You're gonna go and sit on uncomfortable benches in a cold building with creepy pictures on the wall which borderline sadistic and then listen to a guy in a dress sprout rubbish about virgins having babies and guys rising from the dead?" he asked him.

Colby burst into laughter.

Joe stared at his friend in complete awe.

He shook his head briefly, before saying "yes...I am".

"Idiot" Jon mumbled.

"When was the last time you went to church?" Joe asked folding his arms.

"Hmm, let me see..." Jon said tapping his chin looking up at the ceiling.

"...that'd be...never" he told his friend.

"You've never been to church?" Colby asked his friend.

Jon shook his head.

"EVER?" Colby asked again.

"Never ever" Jon told him.

"Maybe you should come with me today then. Cleanse your dark spirit" Joe told his friend with a chuckle.

Jon shook his head.

"I'll pass" he told him.

"Oh come on. Colby will come, won't you Colb's?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I'll come. I haven't been to church for a few years" he told him.

Jon felt both sets of eyes on him.

He sighed loudly.

"Ok, fine. I'll come. But don't be getting me to join in with your chanting and shit" he told his friends.

"Um, that chanting...is called song and prayer" Joe told his friend.

"I don't care what it's called...I'm not doing it" Jon said sternly.

"Ok" Joe said just happy his friend had agreed to go with him and Colby.

* * *

Once outside the historic building, Jon looked up at the cross on the very top of the steeple.

He followed behind Joe and Colby slowly.

"Come on man. You're not gonna get struck by lightening or anything" Joe told his friend making Colby laugh.

"No, but he might be surrounded by light and here the voice of God shout 'GET OUT' when he steps foot through the door" Colby said laughing.

Jon just stared at both of his friends wondering if they were dropped on their heads as children.

He followed them into the building and turned his lip up at the weird smell.

"What is that smell?" he asked with a cough as it invaded his lungs.

"That would be incense" Joe told his friend.

"It's to purify the air" he added.

"Purify the air? More like choke everyone to death" Jon told him.

He followed his friends as they walked over to a bowl that had holy water in it.

They both dipped a finger in and made the sign of the cross on themselves.

"Oh my god" he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He coughed again when another wave on incense blew through the church.

"Jesus, do they have to use so much of that shit...it stinks" he complained.

Joe smacked him on the arm.

"What the hell dude?" Jon asked.

"Don't take the lords name in vein in the house of God...and don't swear" he told his friend.

Jon stared at him, his mouth slightly agape.

"Lords name? House of God? No swearing? Brainwashed morons" he mumbled.

Colby dipped his fingers into the holy water and flicked his friend in the face.

Jon then proceeded to shout "IT BURNS" making Joe clamp his hand over his friends mouth.

"Knock it off" he told his friends.

They all walked over to a bench and sat down waiting for mass to start.

Jon looked around the church and nearly jumped when the priest began to talk loudly in prayer.

"Please stand while we sing hymn number three hundred and twelve" he said as an organ began playing.

Joe and Colby stood while Jon stayed firmly in his seat.

He snorted when he saw his friends mouthing the words to the hymn.

When the song that seemed never ending, finally did finish, his friends sat back down.

He could see the priest looking at him and he couldn't help but smirk.

There were some prayers read aloud and then people went up for communion.

He stayed put as he looked at the people, rolling his eyes.

"Idiots" he whispered.

When mass was over, the boys walked outside of the church where various people who also attended stood and talked to one another.

They were chatting amongst themselves when the priest walked over.

"Hello boys" he greeted them, shaking each of their hands.

"Father" Colby and Joe said.

Joe snorted.

The priest smiled.

"I saw you in mass young man. Tell me, are you a non believer?" he asked Jon.

"You could say that" he told him.

The priest smiled.

"I thought so. I can always tell. You lost souls all have a rebellious, bored, amused look on your face" he told him.

Jon smiled, he had nothing to hide.

"You don't believe in Christ our lord?" the priest asked.

"Nope" Jon told him right away.

"Have you ever though about accepting Christ into you life and soul?" the priest asked.

"Nope" Jon answered again.

Joe nudged him in the arm.

"Many people have come to this church feeling the same as you do, but, with a little help and guidance from myself and other church goers, they soon accept Christ into their lives and begin the path to self righteousness" he told him.

"I'm fine thanks" Jon told him.

The priest smiled.

"You're a strong non believer I see" he said.

"Tell me, is there any particular reason that you don't believe?" the older man asked.

Jon smirked.

"Maybe we should get going" Joe said knowing where this conversation would go and not wanting to be around when it did.

"Why so eager to run off all of a sudden?" Jon asked knowing exactly what his friend was up to.

Joe and Colby didn't answer.

Jon then turned back to the priest.

"Look padre..." he started "...I ain't buying what your selling, so lets just leave it at that" he told the man.

Joe and Colby inwardly cringed.

The priest smiled again. Clearly he was used to this sort of behaviour from people who 'didn't believe in God'.

"Tell me...have you ever been through something, something hard, and come out the winner?" the priest asked.

Jon nodded.

"That was God. He was helping you, guiding you. Letting you know you weren't alone and that he was there" he said happily.

Joe and Colby looked at each other. They knew what was coming now.

"No, I don't think so" Jon said, the priest looked genuinely taken back.

"Oh?" he asked.

"What got me out of my shitty life growing up, was me leaving home. God didn't make me do it or help me, I chose to go. If your God is so powerful and all seeing...where was he when my prostituting, alcoholic druggie mother and her boyfriend of the week beat me to a pulp? Where was he when I was having a breakdown from years of abuse and had to go through it alone?" he asked the older man.

"God works in mysterious ways" the priest told him sadly.

"That's what you believe" Jon told him.

"And what do you believe?" the priest asked.

"Oh here we go" Colby said as he and Joe watched the exchange from a distance.

"I believe that who ever wrote the bible, is probably the most famous person in the world. Was it written by Jesus or God or whatever? No. My theory, is that it was written by a dude with multiple personalities. Ya know, Matthew, Mark, Luke and John? They're all this guys alter ego's" Jon told him.

The priest went red in the face.

"I also think that life is what each individual person makes of it. It's not up to some invisible guy to decide how we should live. It's probably just another way for the government to control us all with fear. Fear of going to hell or whatever of we 'don't follow the rules of God'" Jon told him.

"So you don't believe that God created heaven and hell, that he created the world and life on it?" the priest asked him.

"No, I don't. When you die...your dead. That's it. There is no 'afterlife' or 'walking with God through the kingdom of heaven'" he added.

Joe and Colby raised their eyebrows.

"Did he just quote the bible?" Colby asked shocked.

"I think he did, yeah" Joe told him.

"Using a man's own beliefs against him? He's awesome" Colby said with a smile.

"God loves all of his creations. All of them. Even you" the priest told Jon.

"Meaning?" he asked.

"When God created you, he didn't give you anything he didn't think you could handle. Your life may have been hard growing up, but I bet its made you a stronger person now" he told Jon.

Jon snickered.

"God didn't create me...my parents did, when they were too wasted to put anything on the end of it. My whole life is one big mistake and I'm the one that's been left to deal with it. My own mother tried to self abort me through drink and drugs. But I did what I always do best. I fought back. I fought back and made it the whole nine months. You have your beliefs and I have have mine...lets just leave it at that" Jon said before walking away.

Joe and Colby apologised to the priest and jogged up to their friend.

"Dude. You just full on went one on one with a servant of God" Colby told his friend.

"Oh damn...you better pray for my soul then. Pray I don't burn in hell for not believing in all the bullshit" Jon told him.

Colby chuckled as Joe just looked at his friend sadly.

If Jon didn't want to believe in God, that was fine, he could accept that.

What he couldn't accept, was Jon's low self worth of himself.

He would make it his personal mission to show his friend just how loved and valued he was, even if it meant sacrificing his own beliefs to do so.

* * *

 **Review Plleeeeeeease :-)**


	73. Ice Skating

**WOW...nearly 300 reviews :-O**

 **YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!**

 **Thank you so so much for your continued support and ideas that keeps Three Amigos! going :-)**

 **Rogue3 : Thank you! I've already come up ****with ideas for a Mommie Dearest P3 based on Guests request that Jon's mother or one of her ex's come into his life and cause trouble, i can merge it with Church P2 and it can be about learning his self worth while trapped with his mother or whomever.**

 **PunkShieldGirl : Thank you! No, i haven't read your story. I didn't know you had written any. I'll be sure to check those out :-)**

 **Gues t: I'm glad you're enjoying Three Amigos! I can do a chapter in the style of a horror movie, yes. What did you have in mind?**

 **SubtleImperfections : LOL! I was origionaly going to make Church a oneshot but if you want, I can write a part two where Joe proves just how much Jon is loved/cared for.**

 **Ninjoy : I have doubts about God and the bible myself, but i respect peoples decisions to believe in and pray to whom ever they want. **

**Jessicaramsey78 : The part about the holy water actually happened to myself. My mum is a church attendee (i am NOT) and one day she drew a cross on me in holy water...I shit you not...my arm started to burn and it left a red cross on my skin. It was really creepy lol**

 **taker dark lover : I tried to update Far From Home the other day, but I found myself foccusing more on Three Amigos! Don't worry though, I will update it soon. Once i've got some of these prompts written up, i'll put all my attention into updating Far From Home :-)**

 **This chapter was requested by Cheryl24.**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Ice Skating**

Jon, Joe and Colby sat backstage with the rest of the WWE superstars and diva's.

Vince cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

The loud chattering soon died down and silence descended upon the room.

"So, as you know, it's the annual company trip coming up. This year, we've booked an ice rink and were all going skating. You'll each get an e-mail providing you with the details of when and where it will be. There are NO exceptions. If for any reason you can't skate, you will still be required to attend" he told everyone sternly.

"Now, go and get ready for the show" he told them as he left the room.

The chattering soon took over once again, some people excited, some not.

"Ice skating, really?" Joe asked.

"You don't like ice skating?" Colby asked as though someone had just insulted his mother.

Joe didn't answer.

"It's not that" he told his friend.

"What is it then?" Jon asked.

Joe huffed.

"I don't know how to skate, ok" Joe told his friends.

"That's it?" Jon asked, expecting him to tell them both some horror story about a past experience or something.

Joe nodded.

"Relaaax. We got you brother" Colby told his friend clapping him on the back.

"You can both skate?" the Samoan asked.

"Of course" Jon told him.

"We both used to go skating all the time when we were down in FCW" he told his friend.

"How come I was never invited?" Joe asked them both.

Jon and Colby looked at each other.

"Well...at the time...we didn't, ya know...like you very much" Colby told him honestly.

"Seriously?" Joe asked.

He knew that they all disliked each other at one point early on in their career, he just didn't know how much.

"Well, you were kind of an ass dude" Jon told him.

"But look at us now" Colby said smiling brightly.

Joe nodded.

"God forbid anyone you deem unfit to be in your little 'group'" Joe told them.

"Oh shut up. You're just jealous" Colby chuckled.

"Yeah, that's exactly it" Joe said laughing.

They all made their way to the locker and got changed ready for their upcoming promo.

"That was quick" Colby said looking at his phone.

"What is?" Joe asked.

"I got an e-mail already" he said showing it to his friends.

"It's this Wednesday" Jon said irritated.

"Yeah, so?" Colby said.

"That means we only get one day off" he huffed.

"This is still kinda work related so it doesn't count as a break or holiday day" he told his friends.

"It's one day. Once it's over, we don't have to have any more company 'fun days' until Christmas" Colby told him.

"Good point" Jon nodded.

The men weren't in a match, so after doing their promo, they decided to go back to the hotel.

After settling in, Joe began to rummage through his suitcase.

"What should I wear?" he asked.

"For what?" Jon replied.

"For this ice skating thing" Joe asked.

"Wear whatever you want" Jon told him.

"Jeans and a sweater is what I always wear" he added.

Joe nodded as he went about finding his clothes in his suitcase.

The next day came and went fast.

They weren't in a match on SmackDown due to doing press and radio interviews and once they'd been to all of their assigned destinations, got a flight home.

"It was pointless coming home to just be here for a night. We should of just gone straight there and got a hotel" Jon told his friends.

"I had to wash my clothes" Colby told him from the back seat of the car.

"They have this amazing thing called a laundromat ya know. It's where you take your clothes in and they get washed and dried and ironed for you to go and pick up when they're ready" Joe said with a chuckle.

"No, really? I never knew that" Colby mocked.

"He has a fear of washing his clothes in an unknown washing machine" Jon told Joe.

"What?" the larger man asked, confused.

"He's been like that since I've known him. He doesn't like to wash his clothes in an unknown machine cos he thinks he'll get cooties" Jon said laughing.

"Cooties? Really? What are you, five?" Colby asked.

"Any reason as to why you're so against public washing facilities?" Joe asked.

Colby looked at him.

After talking for nearly ten minutes, he had briefed Joe on his reluctance to use public washing machines.

"So aaaaaaall of this is because someone's bag of weed was left in the washing machine and made your clothes smell?" Joe summed up.

"That's right" Colby said nodding.

"Why didn't you just wash them again then?" Joe asked.

"I did. The smell never ever went away. I had to throw all my clothes out" Colby told him sadly.

"I smelt like a cannabis plant" he added making Joe and Jon burst out laughing.

"Screw you assholes" he said as he sulked in the back seat.

* * *

The next day found the three men making their way tiredly to an ice rink.

They saw a load of their friends walking up to the building at the same time as them.

Phil had a pair of hockey skates tied together by the laces hanging around his neck.

"You came prepared" Colby said smiling.

"I only wear my own skates" his tattooed friend replied.

"Same here" Colby and Jon said holding up a bag with their own skates inside.

When they got inside, they saw Vince waiting for them all.

They stood against the wall as Paul ticked off their names from a list.

"I feel like I'm back at school" Jon groaned making the people who heard around him, laugh.

"Ok, there are boxes of skates over there. Go and pick your size, then get on the ice and have fun" Vince told them.

There were some people who couldn't skate due to health reasons or people like Big Paul who would have to have his skates specially made.

If they couldn't skate, they still had to attend the company's day trip.

"What's this for anyway?" Joe asked as he laced up some rentals.

"It's a way for us to all bond" Kofi told him.

"We all get along pretty well" Joe said.

"Yeah, we do, but the boss man does these day trips to force fun on us" he said smiling.

"You can say that again" Joe mumbled as he stood up.

He nearly fell with each step he took.

"How the hell am I supposed to skate in these if I cant even stand in them?" Joe asked annoyed.

"Balance yourself" Jon told his friend as he helped him stand.

Joe glared at him.

"You should count yourself lucky. You have figure skates, the blades thicker to help balance you more. We have hockey skates. Much thinner blade and no toe pick on the front" Colby told him.

"What the hell is a toe pick?" Joe asked.

Colby pointed to the front of Joe's skate.

"What's it for?" he asked.

"To use to push off with and to stop yourself" his friend told him.

They finally made it to the rink where some of the guys and gals were either skating around happily, or hanging onto the barricade for dear life.

"Ok, here we go" both Jon and Colby said as they helped their friend onto the ice.

"WOW" Joe shouted as he instantly fell down.

"I told you...balance yourself man" Jon said smiling down at him.

"Shut up and help me up" Joe told him.

Both of his friends hoisted him to his feet and took an arm each.

"What are you doing?" he asked worriedly as they began to skate around, pulling him along with them.

"What's it look like moron, skating" Jon said as he and Colby helped their friend.

"Slow down" he snapped at them.

"Were barley moving" Colby told him.

"Well, it's too fast for me" Joe replied.

"You think this is fast?" both men asked.

They then proceeded to skate really fast, still pulling him along for the ride.

"STOP IT" he shouted.

"SLOW DOWN" he shouted again.

"FUUUUUCK" he yelled as they began to spin.

"LET ME GO" he bellowed.

Both men complied and he went crashing into the barricade, nearly going over it.

After gaining his balance by holding on, he turned to face his friends.

"You assholes...you complete and utter assholes" he said glaring at them.

"You did say to let go" Jon stated matter of factly.

"You should have seen your face" Colby said through his laughter.

They both skated over to him and went to take hold of his arms once again.

"Nope. Touch me again and I'll kick your ass's" he told them sternly.

Both men chuckled as they skated off.

He watched as Colby, Jon and Phil began doing spins and tricks, each man trying to out do each other.

He then heard an apocalyptic bang followed by roaring laughter.

He turned to where the noise had come from.

Ettore had crashed into the barricade and all of the people around him were laughing.

Joe pulled himself along carefully and then stepped off of the ice.

He managed to get over to a bench and plonked himself down, sighing in relief when he did.

"Don't like the ice?" Paul asked as he took a seat next to Joe.

"It's not really for me" Joe said with a chuckle.

"They look like their having fun" Paul said as he watched Jon and Colby chased each other on the ice.

Joe laughed.

"Yeah, they are" he told his boss.

"It's good. You all need to have some fun every once in a while, hence the company 'fun day'" he said smiling.

Joe chuckled as he continued to watch his friends.

It was great to see them being so care free and seeing them so happy.

This was one of those moments, where as their big brother...he felt truly at peace with the world.

* * *

 **Review Pleeeeeease :-)**


	74. Five Hugs

**Thank you for your reviews :-)**

 **Rogue3: I'll make Jon's mom as crazy as I can lol**

 **Guest: Glad you like my idea of combining the two stories. I LOVE the idea about the escapee from an asylum, i'll start thinking of some ideas. I don't know if you've seen it, but i have written a story called Far From Home and it is going in the direction of escaped mental patients. It has The Shield boys in it, Brock Lesnar, Paul Heyman, Randy, Nick, Mike, Windham and a few others. You should check it out if you haven't already read it. It might be something you enjoy :-)**

 **This chapter was requested by SittingontheEdge.**

 **The chapter is based on hugs, seeing as its National Hug Day!**

 **Huge squishy hugs to all my readers and reviewers :-D**

* * *

 **Five Hugs**

 _ **One**_

"Hey Colbs, you busy?" Joe called out from his bedroom to his friend who was sat in the living room playing Playstation with Jon.

Colby paused the game and turned to his gaming partner.

"This game stays paused...no playing to cheat while I'm gone" he warned.

"Like I would" Jon said, mock offended.

Colby squinted at him knowing full well he would try and cheat while he wasn't looking.

He backed out of the room slowly, his squinted eyes never leaving Jon's.

He walked into Joe's bedroom and saw his friend towel drying his hair.

"What's up?" the smaller man asked.

"Would you mind trimming my hair for me? It's starting to get a bit too long" Joe asked.

"Sure man" Colby said as he went into his own bedroom to collect his hair cutting equipment.

"How much do you want off?" he asked his friend.

"About a pinky's worth" Joe said holding up his little finger to show what length he meant.

Colby nodded in understanding.

"Ok" he said as he grabbed the towel his friend had flung on the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Ok, sit on the bed and keep really still" Colby told him as he combed his hair into a straight line.

Joe sat patiently while his friend trimmed the ends off his hair off.

After roughly twenty minutes, Colby stood up straight.

"You're all done man" he told the Samoan as he wiped off his scissors on the discarded towel.

Joe looked at his hair in the mirror and smiled.

"Thanks brother" he said as he gave Colby a brief hug.

"Any time man" Colby replied as he walked back out into the living.

"Hey, I thought you said you wouldn't cheat" Joe heard Colby shout.

He smiled as he went about cleaning up the loose hairs on his bed.

* * *

 _ **Two**_

Jon was having one of his bad days.

He was snappy and not in the mood to anything.

Whenever he got like this, one of his friends would be on the receiving end of his bad temper.

Today, it was Joe.

His friend was sat on the armchair doing a crossword puzzle.

Jon watched as his friend continually clicked the top of his pen.

He tried to ignore it, he really did, but it was driving him insane.

"Can you stop that" he said, glaring at Joe.

"What?" his friend asked confused.

"The clicking. It's driving me crazy" Jon told him.

"Oh...sorry" Joe said as he lowered his hand to stop himself from doing it.

After a few minutes, the clicking started up again.

Jon couldn't help himself.

"JOE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP CLICKING THAT GODDAMN PEN" he shouted.

He shot up from his place on the sofa and went and stood in the garden to get some fresh air.

He instantly regretted yelling at his friend.

Joe sighed as he saw the internal battle that was present on Jon's face.

He put his crossword puzzle and pen on the coffee table before walking into the garden also.

"I'm sorry" Joe told him.

Jon sighed.

"No, it's me who's sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that" he explained.

"I'm just...not doing so great today and the smallest little things are setting me off" Jon told him.

Joe nodded.

He walked over to his friend and pulled him into a hug.

"You know you can always talk to me and Colby if you're having a bad day right?" Joe asked.

Jon nodded.

"Were always here for you brother" Joe told him before releasing him.

"You coming back inside? I promise not to click the pen anymore" he said with a smile.

Jon smirked as he nodded, following his friend back into their apartment.

* * *

 _ **Three**_

The boys were wrestling against Evolution at the Extreme Rules PPV.

The match was going fantastic and the crowd was absolutely loving it.

Joe was in the middle of the ring with Dave when he saw his friends, Paul and Randy make their way into the crowd.

He turned his head to the side as he lay in the ring and watched the ongoing fight that was happening in the stands.

Jon slid down a small flight of stairs as Paul and Randy advanced on him.

He then saw Colby dive off of the small balcony onto the three awaiting men below.

That was his cue.

He made it to his feet and after a short scuffle with Dave, gave him a superman punch and a spear to pin him for the win.

After catching his breath, he made his way up through the crowd and over to his friends.

He helped Jon to his feet and then lifted him onto his shoulders when his friend faltered on his feet.

He then pulled Colby up and pulled him in close as the fans cheered them.

Jon got off of his friends shoulders and stood tall as he soaked up the incredible moment they were having.

All three of them embraced each other as the reality hit them, that without a doubt...they had made it in the WWE.

* * *

 _ **Four**_

It was Saraya's birthday and the men were at a local club with her and some of the other WWE superstars and diva's to celebrate her birthing day.

Everyone was pretty waisted except for a select few, Jon being one.

He was sat talking to Bryan, Antonio and Phil while his two team mates downed shots with the birthday girl and the twins.

"Ohhh that's nasty" Joe shuddered as the tequila burned his throat.

Colby laughed at his friend.

"Light weight" the smaller man said.

After the girls egged them on enough, the two men began a drinking war.

They had to down four more shots of tequila to one go and who ever did it the quickest, won.

"Ready, set...GO" Saraya shouted.

Both men began licking salt and downing shot after shot.

Colby threw his piece of lemon on the table and raised his hands in triumph while Joe fought to finish shot number three.

"Ha...I told you" Colby said happily.

Joe just threw a piece of lemon at his friend as he blinked away the drunken haze in his eyes.

A little while later, the girls had gotten up to dance.

The boys, who were a little worse for ware...stayed sat at the table.

They were both laughing at one another.

"Ya know...you're the best little brother ever" Joe said with a giggle.

"And you know what? You're the best big brother ever" Colby replied with a giggle of his own.

Jon watched his friends and laughed.

"I better get those two fools home before they're too drunk to walk" he told his friends.

"Ok man, see you tomorrow" they said as he bid them farewell.

He made his way over to his friends and looked down at them.

"Ok my brothers from other mothers...it's time to go back to the hotel" he told them.

"Jon?" Colby asked squinting to try and focus on the person that stood in front of him.

"Yeah" Jon confirmed.

"I love you man" Colby said smiling as he drunkenly flung his arms around his friend.

Jon laughed as he wrapped his arm around his friend.

"I love you too buddy" he said as he tried to straighten his friend.

After getting them both up, he managed to walk them outside and get them into the car without any problems.

Colby turned on the radio and Jon laughed as his friends drunkenly sung along to the radio.

* * *

 _ **Five**_

Colby was scrolling through his phone.

While on twitter, he found out that it was National Hug Day.

He smiled as a look of determination crossed his eye.

Joe was sitting in catering eating while talking to Aaron about the latest Star Wars movie.

He jumped when he felt two arms wrap themselves around his shoulders in a tight embrace.

Colby sighed happily.

Joe turned his head slightly.

"Is everything ok?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Colby asked.

"Just wondering why the need to squeeze me like a bear crossed your mind" Joe asked.

"It's National Hugging Day" Colby told him.

"So, there's my hug to you for today" he said as he stood up.

"Now, I gotta go and find buttmunch and give him a hug too" Colby said as he walked off.

Joe just laughed at his friend while Aaron sat confused.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"Colby was being Colby" Joe told him as though it were obvious.

The two toned haired man walked through the hallway looking for Jon.

He eventually spotted him sitting on some crates talking to Bryan and Brie.

Colby walked over to them and hopped up onto the crates taking a seat next to Jon.

Jon turned to look at him as Colby held his arms open.

"What's happening?" Jon asked, looking at his friend funny.

"It's National Hug Day dude" Colby told him.

Jon squinted.

"It's true. I've hugged all of the girls today" Brie told him.

He looked back at Colby and saw that his friend wasn't going to just go away.

With a reluctant sigh, he leant sideways and let his friend wrap him in a tight hug.

"I love you man" Colby said in his ear.

Jon nodded as he wrapped an arm around his friend, patting him lightly on the back.

"Yeah I know. Love you too brother" he told him.

Colby smiled and then released his friend.

He hopped down off of the crates and began to walk away.

"Your not staying?" Jon asked.

"No, just came for my hug" Colby said with a smile before walking away.

"That was like...the cutest thing I've ever seen" Brie said smiling.

Jon just rolled his eyes as he continued to talk to Bryan.

* * *

 **Review Pleeeeease :-) x**


	75. Game Night P1

**Thank you for all of your reviews x**

 **takers dark lover : I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter :-)**

 **paullover2011 : I'm glad you're enjoying reading Three Amigos! I've added your request to my list and should have it up in a few days :-)**

 **Ninjoy : Lol :-)**

 **Wolfgirl2013 : Glad you're enjoying the story :-)**

 **This chapter was requested by SittingontheEdge. I hope this cheers you up a bit ;-)**

* * *

 **Game Night P1**

The boys were sat in their locker room getting changed into their street clothes.

They'd just done an awesome promo with Renee that left the fans chanting for The Shield.

"So, what are we doing when we get back to the hotel?" Colby asked.

"What do you mean?" Joe replied.

"Well, it's still really early. We can't go back there and just do nothing. We'll be bored within an hour" Colby told his friend.

"I'm sure we'll think of something to do" Jon told him as they finished getting ready.

As they made their way through the corridor, the three men found Saraya and the twins talking to one another.

"Hiiii boys" Saraya greeted.

"What up?" Joe asked.

"Nothing, just getting ready to go back to the hotel. You guys leaving too?" she asked.

"Yeah. We don't have a match tonight and we already done our promo" Colby told them.

"Well, we were gonna have a movie night in our room. Wanna join us?" Brie asked the three men.

They all glanced at each other, not one of them spoke. They didn't have to. They'd known each other long enough and were close enough to just make subtle eye movements or give a knowing look to tell the other what they were thinking.

"It's so cool when you guys do that" Saraya told them.

"Do what?" Jon asked confused.

"You talk to each other without actually talking to each other. It's pretty amazing really" Brie told them.

After another brief glance at each other Joe nodded.

"Sure. We'll have a movie night" he told them.

Saraya hopped down off of the crate she was sitting on and smiled.

"Cool. See you at the hotel" she said as they all made their way to the parking lot and to their cars.

Once the boys had crammed inside, Jon drove them back to where they were staying.

When they arrived back at the hotel, the three men changed into more comfortable clothes and got ready to go to the girls' room.

"Ok, we ready?" Joe asked.

His friends nodded.

They made their way up to the next floor and knocked on the girl's door.

They waited and were surprised when Phil answered the door.

"Hey boys" he said as he stepped sideways so they could walk into the room.

"Hey" they greeted as they stepped inside.

"Yay, you're here" Nikki said as she saw them walk into the room.

Glancing around, the boys also saw April and Bryan in the room.

"Where are all gonna sit?" Colby asked aloud as he looked at the three small single beds which would in no way shape or form fit all of the rooms occupants on them, no matter how much they tried.

"Oh, change of plans" Brie told them.

"Were gonna have a game night instead" she said.

"Ok, cool" Jon said nodding.

He always liked a challenge.

Bryan and Phil went about moving the begs to the edges of the bedroom to make more floor space.

"Ok, so what are we playing first?" April asked.

"TWISTEEEEER" the twins shouted excitedly.

Joe, Jon and Colby groaned.

"I didn't know there was going to be physical exercise needed" Joe groaned.

"Oh shush your whining" Brie said with a chuckle.

Bryan, who was unfortunately nursing a bad knee at the time, chose to be the referee and spin the wheel to see who's body part goes where.

After a brief game of rock, paper and scissors, it was Jon, Colby, Brie and Saraya who were the first ones to play.

"Ooook. Brie, right hand green" Bryan told his wife.

After she did as instructed, Bryan spun the wheel again.

"Ooook, Colby, left foot yellow" he told his friend.

Colby put his left foot on a yellow circle, his arms folded patiently waiting for Saraya's turn.

"Ok, Saraya, left foot blue" he told the British women who complied.

"Alright, Jon, left foot yellow" Bryan said aloud.

Jon went over to a yellow circle and stepped on it.

"This is where it starts getting interesting" Phil whispered to Joe, Nikki and April making them all chuckle.

"Brie, left foot red" Bryan said.

The woman slowly and carefully placed her foot on a red circle making sure to balance her weight.

After spinning the wheel again, Bryan instructed Colby to put his left hand on blue.

Colby sighed when he realised he was going to have to bend and lean across to reach an available blue circle.

"Right, Saraya, right foot green" Bryan said.

He, Joe, Phil, Nikki and April laughed when they saw Saraya swing a leg over Colby and place it on a green circle.

Colby glanced up at her briefly realising the precarious position they were in.

"Ok, Jon...right foot red" Bryan told his friend.

The occupants of the room laughed when they saw what he was going to have to do.

He moved his leg over to a red spot and then looked down to see Brie's butt on his crotch.

He immediately turned to look at Bryan.

The smaller man chuckled.

"Don't worry man" he told his friend.

Jon kept his gaze anywhere but down, however being a man...a single man at that, found it really hard not to look.

He found it even harder when Brie would move slightly to rebalance herself or move her overstretched joints and her butt would rub against him.

Joe had tears in his eyes when he saw how uncomfortable his friend looked.

Colby glanced back as did Saraya and also joined in laughing when they saw how their friends were positioned.

"Could we...hurry this up, please" Jon said slightly embarrassed.

That question only made his friends laugh more.

"Ok...Brie, right hand blue" Bryan told her.

She moved her hand over to a blue circle and couldn't help but become flushed when she felt her butt rub against her friends crotch once again.

"This is so awkward" she mumbled.

Colby, who was also bent down heard her and laughed.

"Trust me, it's worse for him then it is for you" he told her honestly.

Brie caught on to what he meant and went even redder.

"Ok. Colby...right hand red" Bryan said.

Colby moved his hand and chuckled when he felt Saraya hold onto his back to balance herself as she stood over him.

"Hey, I could sit on your back and get some relaxation" she said with a laugh.

All of the rooms occupants chuckled.

"Ok. Saraya, left leg red" Bryan said.

Saraya looked for an available space and used her flexibility to stretch her leg out.

Out of Colby's left side vision, he saw Saraya's leg slowly slide past him, her knee touching his face.

He swallowed when he felt her soft skin rub against him.

"Not so funny now, is it dipshit?" Jon asked with a smirk.

Phil laughed out loud when he heard that comment.

"Right. Jon...right hand blue" Bryan told him.

Jon huffed when he realised what he was going to have to do.

He bent over, his body pressed right up to Brie's as he reached down and his fingers touched a blue circle.

All of a sudden, Joe, Nikki and Phil pulled out their phones and began taking pictures of their friends.

"Hey, come on now" Colby said as he knew they would use the pictures to mock them for eternity.

Phil went straight about tweeting the picture captioned ' _Games Night just got interesting_ '.

Brie once again twisted her body here and there to loosen up her joints that had been in the same position for too long.

"Am I leaning on you too much?" Jon asked her.

"No, it's fine" she replied with a smile.

"Alright, Brie, left hand yellow" her husband told her.

Brie adjusted her weight and stretched across to reach the coloured circle.

Her face was practically in Colby's ass.

"Oh my God" Nikki said as she began to laugh hysterically.

"Nikkiiiii" her sister whined to try and stop her laughing at them.

"Whaaat? You can't expect me to not laugh. You should see what were seeing" she told her sister.

"We don't need to see it...were feeling it" Colby told her making Joe and Phil snort a laugh.

Saraya and Brie rolled their eyes as they realised what he meant.

"Boys...a little self control please?" Saraya said jokingly.

"Why do you think they've been so quiet?" Joe asked her.

"They're using pretty much every ounce of self control they have" he added with a laugh.

The players all blushed.

Bryan wiped the tears away from laughing so hard as he spun the wheel again.

"Ok...Colby, left hand green" he told him.

Colby reached across and placed his palm on the circle.

"Right...Saraya...right hand red" Bryan told her.

Saraya had to really lean on Colby and stretch to be able to reach the coloured circle.

She squealed aloud when she nearly lost her balance.

Bryan spun the wheel and smiled.

"Jon...left hand green" he told his friend.

It was impossible.

He was pretty much balancing all of his body weight on top of Brie.

He stretched to try and reach it but it wasn't going to happen.

He stretched again but ended up losing his balance, his full body weight taking Brie down with him.

As she fell, she grabbed onto Saraya's leg who fell sideways, her knee bumping Colby in the face who went down too.

There all four players lay on the mat, their limbs twisted and intertwined.

"That was brilliant" Phil said through gut busting laughter.

Bryan and Joe went about helping the two women stand.

Brie hugged her husband as she blushed furiously when she looked down at Jon.

"That wasn't funny" she said lightly smacking her husbands chest as he laughed at her.

Jon and Colby got to their feet and stretched out their joints.

Jon looked over to Brie and saw Bryan laughing at them both.

"Bryan, stooooop" Brie told her husband as he continued to chuckle.

"Oh my gosh" she added when he just laughed harder.

"You should have seen your face" Joe told Jon.

"You looked so uncomfortable" he added.

"I was. My crotch was on my friends very hot wife's ass" he told his friend.

Brie turned her face into Bryan's chest to hide her embarrassment.

Colby then began to laugh at his friend.

"Screw you dipshit" Jon said as he playfully shoved his friend.

"And I don't know what you're laughing at" he said looking toward Joe and Phil.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

Jon smiled.

"It's your turn to play now" he told him, an evil smirk spreading across his face.

* * *

 **Review Pleeeeease :-) x**


	76. Dent

**Ok guys...I'm currently working on a HUGE 3-4 parter for Three Amigos! It's a combination of a few of your requests into one big series. It will be a combination of Mommie Dearest P3/Church P2/Joe's Birthday/Jelousy between the boys and Jon's mom and her ex coming back and doing something bad to him...SO...I may be inactive for a few days while i get this typed up. But never fear...I will be back and i'll be bringing an awesome series with me :-D**

 **SubtleImperfections : Yes, i do plan on adding some more girlfriend chapters to Three Amigos! :-)**

 **This chapter was requested by Leonardo the Hedgehog.**

* * *

 **Dent**

Colby awoke when he heard something loud backing into their driveway.

Frowning at the clock, he groaned when he saw it was only just past seven in the morning.

He tiredly got out of bed and went to Joe's bedroom.

He furrowed his brows when he saw that his friends door was wide open and that he wasn't in bed.

He then made his way to Jon's room.

He looked inside and saw that his friend was still fast asleep.

He turned suddenly when he felt a cold breeze and saw that the front door was open. He walked outside and looked on as a truck slowly began to unload a car onto their driveway next to their shared vehicle.

Joe was standing there watching as his car from his youth was carefully lowered onto the floor.

"What's going on?" Colby asked from behind his friend.

Joe turned around at his friend and smiled.

"This is the car I had when I was at high-school. It's been sat in my parents garage for years so I had it brought over so we can start using it" Joe told his friend.

"Ok, that I get. But, did you have to have it brought here so early?" Colby asked as he tiredly wiped at his eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't think it would be so loud" Joe told him honestly.

"It's nice" Colby told his friend as he looked at the black car.

"I know" Joe said.

"A lot of memories from my younger years involve this car" he said smiling.

Colby snorted knowing exactly what his friend meant.

They continued to watch as the truck driver took all of the chains and harnesses off of the car.

"What the hell is going on?" Jon asked from behind them loudly standing wrapping in his duvet.

"I got my old car brought over here from my parents place" Jon told him.

"At seven in the morning" Jon questioned.

"Sorry brother" Joe told him as he turned back to watching his car be unloaded.

"Ok. Sign here for me please" the driver asked, handing Joe a clipboard with documents on it.

Joe did as asked and handed it back over, thanking the men as they drove away.

"Nice car" Jon said as he stared at it.

"I know. This thing was my pride and joy growing up" Joe told him.

"Cool. Well...now that that's over, I'm going back to bed" he told his friends before walking back into their apartment.

Joe and Colby chuckled.

Later that afternoon Joe told the boys he was going for a run. He grabbed the car keys to their shared car and headed off.

"Where the hell is my chicken pasta?" Jon shouted out from the kitchen as he searched the fridge.

"What chicken pasta?" Colby asked from his place on the sofa.

"The chicken pasta that I specifically told you two was mine and that I was saving for lunch today" Jon told him.

Colby wouldn't make eye contact.

"I don't know. Maybe you ate it already" he told his friend.

That did it.

Jon instantly knew.

He walked over to his friend and stood in front of him.

Colby still refused to make eye contact.

"Oh, you little asshole" Jon said as he threw a cushion at his friend.

"Ow" Colby said as it bounced off of his face.

"I'm sorry. I was hungry and there was nothing else to eat" he told his friend sighing dramatically.

"Oh, but I bet you feel full now. What about me huh? What am I supposed to eat?" Jon asked him.

Colby felt bad.

"I'll replace it" he told him.

"I'll buy you two" he added.

"We need to go to the store" Jon told him.

"I know. We'll go later when Joe gets back" Colby said as he lazily flipped through the channels on the TV.

Jon walked over to it and turned it off.

"No. We'll go now" he told his friend.

"Are you that hungry you can't wait about two hours?" Colby asked not wanting to go out just yet.

"Well...as long as you don't mind me getting cranky at you cos I haven't taken my meds this morning because I cant take them on an empty stomach and the only food I had kept by so that I could take them today before we went grocery shopping has been eaten by a complete and utter moron" Jon said with a huff at the end.

Colby stared at him.

He weighed out his options.

Stay home and wait to go shopping later but put up with a sarky, stroppy, annoyed Jon...or go now, even though he didn't want to and avoid any of the previously mentioned facts happening.

"Ok, we'll go now" he said realising it was for the best.

Jon walked over to the counter and looked for the car keys.

"Where's the keys?" he asked his friend.

"I put them in the bowl last night" Colby told him.

"Well they're not here now" Jon replied.

"Joe must have taken it with him when he went for a run. He's probably gone up to the mountain trails" Colby realised.

"So were gonna have to go on a bus?" Jon asked as though he'd just been slapped on the face.

"No, we'll take Joe's car" Colby said as he grabbed the keys.

"Is it road worthy?" Jon asked.

"There's only one way to find out" Colby said with a smile as he headed out to the awaiting black car.

They both got into the vehicle and looked around.

Jon snorted at the large space in the back of the car.

"I wonder how many chicks he had in this car?" he asked with a laugh.

Colby just chuckled.

"My guess would be a lot" he said as he started the engine.

"Ooohhh...that sounds so smoooooth" he said as the engine purred.

Jon just rolled his eyes.

"Can we go shopping now please?" he asked.

"I don't think we should go to the store. Joe will need to pick out the food he wants and he's not here. I'm not making two trios to the store in one day" Colby told his friend.

"Let's just got to the local burger bar, get some food, you can take your meds and then we can go out later" he told his friend.

"Fine" Jon said as his friend pulled out of their drive way.

Halfway through their meal, Colby's phone began to ring.

He saw it was Joe calling and answered straight away.

"Hey man, good run?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah, where's my car?" Joe asked back.

"Well, Jon needed food to take his meds and I may have eaten his chicken pasta that was in the fridge and you took our car so we drove to the local burger bar before we all go to the food store later" Colby told him.

"In my car?" Joe asked.

"Did I not make that clear? Yes, we drove in your car" Colby said rolling his eyes.

Joe was silent.

"Don't ruin my car" he warned.

"Hey, this is me you're talking to. I'm the better driver out of you two bone heads" Colby said, making Jon throw a frie at his head.

"Mm hmm" Joe said before hanging up.

"Is he pissed?" Jon asked.

"No, I don't think so anyway. He just said to not ruin it" Colby told his friend.

When they'd finished eating, they made their way to the restaurants parking lot.

As they got closer to the vehicle, Colby began to slow down.

"Oh my god" he mumbled.

"What?" Jon asked his friend.

"Oh...my...god" Colby said again.

"What?" Jon asked again.

"He's gonna be so maaad" Colby told his friend.

"Who is and why?" Jon asked confused.

"Look" Colby said pointing to the side of the car.

There was a round dent in the car door.

Jon gasped.

"You idiot. Did you ram into something?" he asked.

"No" Colby replied.

"Maybe someone backed into it while we were eating" Jon told his friend.

"We've got to get this fixed" Colby said shaking his head.

Jon nodded.

"Come on. We'll drive over to Tommy's and get him to do it" Colby said as he and his friend got back into the car.

"Drive carefully. We don't need anymore damage done to the car" Jon warned him.

Colby pulled out and began the journey to the local auto repair shop.

When they pulled up outside, the owner walked up to greet them.

"Hey boys" he said.

"Hi Tommy" they both said in return.

"New car?" he asked them.

"Not really. This is Joe's car from when he was younger. We borrowed it and somehow dented it" Colby explained.

Tommy waked around to the side of the car and looked at the damage.

"It's not that bad" he told them.

"Give me an hour" he added as he drove the car into his shop and immediately began to work on it.

Colby and Jon took a seat on the small wall outside of the shop as they waited for the car to be fixed.

While they were talking, Colby felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Shit. It's Joe" he told his friend.

"You gonna answer?" Jon asked.

Colby shook his head.

"He'll here the work being done inside and know where we are right away" he told his friend as he put his still ringing phone back in his pocket.

A few seconds after, Jon's phone began to ring.

He looked at it as Joe's face appeared on screen.

When Joe had ended the call realising no one was going to answer, he set about texting his friends.

Colby pulled out his phone.

 _ **Where are you?**_ The text read.

Colby sighed as he text his friend back.

 _ **Jon decided to get a huge Sundae. Be back in a bit.**_

"That's right, blame me for taking our time" Jon said to is friend jokingly.

"It's the first thing I thought of. He knows what your like with fast food" Colby told him.

"True" Jon nodded.

Half an hour later, Tommy walked out to them wiping his hands on a rag.

"Ok you two. It's done" he told them.

After paying and thanking him profusely, the boys headed home.

As they drove up to there apartment, they saw Joe sitting on the doorstep.

"Shit" Colby mumbled.

"Ok. Where were you two? It doesn't take over an hour to eat a Sundae" Joe said folding his arms as he stood by his car.

"I got indigestion. Had to sit still for a little while afterwards" Jon told him.

Joe squinted.

He wasn't buying there bullshit for one second.

He then proceeded to walk around the car.

He stopped and stared at where the dent had been.

"Ok. What's going on here?" he asked turning to face his friends.

"What?" they both asked innocently.

"Well, there was a circular dent in the car door right here...and now it's gone" he told them.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Colby muttered.

"Did you get it fixed?" Joe asked.

"We thought we'd done it while we were out. We took over to Tommy's to get it repaired" Jon told his friend.

"You mean to tell me, that I panicked about wrecking your car, rushed to get it fixed, paid an over priced six hundred dollars and the dent was already there?" Colby asked annoyed.

Joe just nodded.

Colby got out of the car and huffed.

"Kinda sad that it got fixed. That dent was made by a home run baseball at one of my high-school games" Joe said sadly.

Jon eyed the car.

He then lifted his leg and kicked it as hard as he could.

"DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK" both of his friends shouted.

"Well, now the dents back and it was made by me. Same as before, just a new memory" he said with a smile.

After some thought, Joe nodded.

"Fair point" he said as he watched Jon walk off into the apartment.

"I can't believe I paid six hundred dollars for this to get fixed, just for that asshole to re-dent it" Colby moaned as he walked back into the apartment, a laughing Joe walking behind him.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	77. Save Me P1

**Hellooooo my lovely readers!**

 **Well...after a few days break of intense writing...here is part one of the Save Me series.**

 **I'm currently just finishing part two and should have it up later today or tomorrow so keep an eye out for it.**

 **This series is a combination of a few peoples prompts rolled into one.**

 **Requested by: Wolfgirl2013, Guest, Rogue3 and SittingontheEdge.**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Save Me P1**

"Hurry up assholes...I'm hungry" Joe moaned at his friends.

"I already said to just go to catering. We'll meet you there when were done here" Colby told his friend as he pulled on his combat trousers.

Joe sighed.

"Fine, but don't take forever" he warned them.

After he'd left the locker room, Jon and Colby quickly finished getting ready before Colby pulled out a writing pad and pen from the bottom of his bag and went and sat next to his friend.

"Ok, so, so far we've got the guest list. We've already got his presents and stashed them in the garden shed, decorations are covered. His parents are collecting the cake tomorrow and keeping it at their house until they bring it with them on Thursday. Drinks are covered too. Are we forgetting anything?" Colby asked his friend.

"No. I think we got it all covered" Jon told him.

With a sigh of relief, Colby put the writing pad containing Joe's birthday party information, back into his bag and done it up so that he wouldn't see it.

"Ok, let's go and get something to eat" he said to Jon as they both walked together to catering.

Joe watched as his friends walked through the doors and went to get some food before joining him at the table he was currently sitting at.

"Finally" he mumbled as they sat down.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were we moving to slow for you?" Jon asked with a smirk.

"Yes, you were. I was hungry, the food was calling to me man and you two were taking your sweet ass time" Joe replied with a smirk of his own.

"Well you've eaten now, so stop being so grouchy. You're not allowed to be grouchy, it's birthday week" Colby told his friend.

"Ah yes, the dreaded three oh" Joe told them.

"Hey, thirty is the new twenty" Colby told his friend.

Joe just laughed as his friends began to eat.

"So, you got any plans for your birthday?" Jon asked, not giving away that he and Colby had planned anything.

"Not really. My mom and dad are coming down for the day. Just probably hang out at the apartment with them and you guys" he told them.

"Cool" both of his friends said in unison.

Later that night, after the match they'd had on SmackDown, the men began to make their way to the parking lot.

"I can't wait to get out of here" Jon said aloud with a sigh.

They were currently in Cincinnati Ohio and he always felt uneasy for obvious reasons being back where he was born and raised.

When they got outside, fans began screaming for them asking for autographs and pictures.

They happily obliged as the people had been standing in the cold waiting for them for god knows how long.

Once they'd spent some time with them, they walked towards their car, bags and suitcases in hand.

As they began loading their belongings into the trunk, they heard someone call out to them.

"Johnny" the voice called.

Jon froze in his spot.

He knew that voice.

Colby and Joe looked and saw their friend standing with a small smile on his face.

Jon slowly turned and saw a shorter man looking at him.

"Tyler?" he asked.

The man laughed before the two embraced in a strong hug.

"God, it's good to see you" the man, Tyler, said.

"It's been a long time" Jon said with a nod.

Tyler briefly looked over Jon's shoulder to see Colby and Joe looking at him.

"Oh, these are my friends" Jon began "this is Joe, and this dipshit right here, is Colby" he told the smaller man who nodded a hello.

"Hey" both Joe and Colby said.

"So, you got time to spare or you gotta rush off?" Tyler asked.

Jon checked his watch.

"No, I got some time" he said.

"Cool. You wanna go and get a drink or something? Catch up?" Tyler asked.

"Sure" Jon said before turning to look at Colby and Joe.

"Do you guys mind?" he asked his friends.

They both shook their heads.

He finished loading his bags into the trunk of their car before clapping his friends on the back and then walking off with Tyler.

"Well, that was just...rude" Colby said, a frown on his face.

"He just goes off with some random guy and doesn't even invite us?" he added.

Joe just sighed.

Yeah, it was kind of rude, but, Jon was a grown ass man and he had the right to go out and have a drink with who ever he wanted without having to invite them.

"You sound jealous" he said with a smirk.

Colby snorted.

"Jealous...of short stack?" he asked "no way. Me and Jon are like, that" he said linking his two pinky fingers together to show Joe what he meant.

The Samoan just chuckled as he got into the car.

Colby however hesitated briefly as he watched his friend and this Tyler guy, go around the corner and out of sight.

With a sigh, he got into the car and he and Joe made their way back to the hotel.

* * *

Sitting in a local bar, Jon and Tyler began to catch up on recent events in each others lives.

"So, what have you been up to the last few years?" Tyler asked as he chugged down half a beer.

Jon just chuckled.

"Well. Since I saw you last, I got myself into rehab and got clean. I started working for a few independent companies before getting the call to go to FCW then made my way up to NXT. After a few months there, I got the call from the big guy to go up to the main roster on RAW" Jon told his friend happily as he sipped on his orange juice.

Tyler just nodded.

"Sounds great" he said, the sarcastic tone in his voice and the slight eye roll didn't go unnoticed by

Jon, but he chose to ignore it.

"So, how about you? What have you been up to?" he asked.

Tyler just shook his head.

"Not much. Still living in Ohio, obviously. Still struggling to get by" he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I've been on my own since...ya know...since you left" he added.

Jon looked down sadly.

"I tried to get you to come to rehab with me man" he told his friend.

Tyler nodded.

"I know" he said.

"I had to get help Ty. I was gonna end up killing myself doing that shit" Jon told him honestly.

Tyler again nodded.

"Yep. You got all clean and sober and now you're earning big money and probably living in a big house and own loads of flashy cars and what do I have huh? A raging coke habit and peoples sofa's to sleep on" Tyler told him.

Jon shook his head.

He didn't think that this is how he would be spending his night.

"I'm sorry" he told his friend, not knowing what else to say.

Tyler gave a small nod.

"Yeah, me too" he mumbled.

Jon sighed.

"Is this all you brought me here to do man?" he asked.

"Do what?" Tyler replied.

"Ask me about how I've been and then when I tell you, get an attitude" he asked.

"You asked me about what I've been up to since I left and I told you" he added.

"Yeah, and I listened. I think it's great you got this great life thing going on for you" Tyler told him.

"So then why are you giving me shit?" Jon asked with his eyebrows raised.

Tyler snorted.

"Im gonna take a piss" he said as he got up and walked towards the bathroom.

Jon just shook his head sadly as he took another sip of his orange juice.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Colby and Joe were getting ready for bed.

"I got a bad feeling" Colby told his friend.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked as he pulled the bed covers back and slowly slid under them.

"I don't know. I just...I don't like that guy" the smaller man said.

Joe just chuckled.

"How could you not like him...you don't even know him" he asked his friend.

Colby shook his head.

"I just got an uneasy feeling" he added, getting into bed and pulling the duvet up to his chin.

Joe just put it down to Colby being over protective and slightly jealous.

Colby however was sure that there was a dark cloud looming on the horizon.

* * *

Jon huffed as he got up to go and see if Tyler was ok in the bathroom at the bar.

The man had gone to the toilet nearly twenty minutes before and had yet to return.

Jon pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Ty?" he called.

He heard a loud sniff and knew straight away what was going on.

Walking over to one of the cubicles, he slowly pushed the door open and saw his friend taking a line of a cocaine on the toilet seat.

"What are you doing man?" he asked his friend.

Tyler just began to giggle.

"What's it look like Johnny?" he replied.

He then made another line.

"Here" he said gesturing to it.

Jon shook his head.

"I told you, I don't do that shit anymore" he said avoiding any eye contact with the white powder.

"Oh come oooon. One hit. For old times sake" Tyler pushed.

Jon looked down at the toilet seat and saw the neat line staring at him.

His heart pounded in his ears and sweat slowly slid down his temple as he looked at it.

He swallowed hard as his mouth suddenly became insanely dry.

He wiped a hand over his face as he shook his head.

"No man. I'm not...I'm not doing this" he said as he began to practically run from the bathroom.

He heard Tyler call after him but he just walked straight out of the bar and into the cold night air.

He walked around the corner and lent against a wall taking deep breaths.

His hand reached into his back pocket and with shaking hands he pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number.

After a few rings, Jon heard the familiar voice at the end of the phone.

"Hey, it's Jon. I ah...I need your help" he said with a shaky voice.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Review Pleeeeeeeease :-)**


	78. Save Me P2

**Thank you to all who reviewed...I'm glad you liked part one of the Save Me series.**

 **Here is part two. I'm currently working on part three and should have it up in the next few days.**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Save Me P2**

Colby rolled over in bed when he heard the hotel door open and close.

He watched through tired eyes as Jon walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

He then heard his friend begin heaving.

He got out of bed and walked in to see Jon knelt on the floor as he dry heaved into the toilet.

"Hey, you ok man?" he asked concerned.

Jon didn't answer straight away. When he was sure he wasn't going to vomit, he stood up and made his way over to the sink.

He turned on the tap and lent down as he splashed cold water onto his face.

"What's going on?" Colby asked, just knowing in his gut that something was wrong.

His friend stood over the sink, his eyes closed as he took slow deep breaths to calm his queasy stomach.

He opened his eyes slowly and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

His phone began to vibrate in his pocket and he took it out and placed it on the counter.

Colby was starting to really worry.

"Jon. What's going on?" he asked more forcefully.

He turned his attention to his friends phone that spun in a circle as it vibrated on the bathroom's counter top.

He read the name that flashed up on the screen.

"Who's Spencer?" he asked.

"Another friend from the past you ran into tonight?" he asked with a slight jealous eye roll.

"You could say that" Jon said, his voice husky and deep.

Colby sighed.

He walked over to his friend and lent against the counter.

"Did something happen while you were out with Taylor?" he asked.

"Tyler" Jon corrected him quietly.

"Whatever" Colby said with an eye roll.

"No, nothing much happened. He asked me about what I've been up to over the past few years and then after I told him, got all snarky and sarcastic, then went off into the bathroom to snort some coke" Jon told him.

Colby instantly became serious.

He knew of Jon's past and his addictions to cocaine and alcohol.

"And then, to make things worse...he offered me a line. For old times sake he said" Jon said with a sad chuckle as he shook his head.

Colby was frozen in place.

"Did you take some? Is that why you were puking?" he asked worried.

Jon shook his head, making Colby sigh in relief.

"No, I didn't take any. But seeing it there...a part of me wanted to. The addict in me wanted nothing more then to get on my knees and snort that shit up. But...I ran out of the bathroom and called my sponsor instead" he told his friend.

Colby nodded in understanding.

He then looked to his friends phone.

"Is that who Spencer is?" he asked.

Jon nodded.

A thought then crossed Colby's mind.

"If you didn't take any drugs, then how come you were being sick? Did you drink any alcohol?" he asked.

Jon shook his head.

"No, I drank orange juice all night" he told his friend.

"And I didn't get sick. I just felt like I was going to be" he added as he turned around, his back now facing the mirror as he looked down at his hands.

"I'm really proud of you" Colby told his friend.

Jon looked up at him.

"You could have given in and gone back to your old habits, but you didn't. You knew it was wrong and you respected yourself enough to walk away. I'm really proud of you man" he said.

Jon didn't say anything.

What could he say?

Thanks?

After a small moment of silence, Colby spoke again.

"Why don't you go get some sleep. I guess after tonight's events you're probably exhausted" he said.

Jon nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be in, in a bit. I gotta talk to my sponsor first. He said to let him know when I got back to the hotel" he told his friend.

"Ok" Colby said as he clapped a hand on his friends back before going and getting back into bed.

What Colby didn't see when he went back into the bedroom, was his friend break down in tears.

* * *

Jon had tossed and turned in his sleep all night.

He was sharing a bed with Joe and after being woken up every few minutes from being kicked in the leg or shoved in the back, the Samoan decided to get up.

He read the clock and sighed when he saw it said five thirty six a.m.

He went and sat in the small living space of their hotel room and went on his phone.

Colby woke up just past six a.m to use the bathroom.

It was when he was walking back to bed that he saw Joe was gone.

He walked into the living space and saw him on his phone.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked tiredly.

"Jon kept kicking me. He's having a really restless night" he told his friend.

Colby sighed.

"Something wrong?" Joe asked.

Colby went and sat down on one of the wooden chairs and wiped a hand down his face.

"Jon came in earlier and I found him in the bathroom dry heaving into the toilet. When I asked him what was wrong, he said that, that Tyler guy, had been nasty after asking how Jon's been doing and then went into the bathroom of the bar they were in and started doing lines of coke" he said.

Joe huffed in annoyance.

"What an asshole" he said, referring to Tyler.

"That's not even the worse part" Colby told him.

"Jon went to go and find him and when he found him getting baked in the bathroom, he offered Jon a line for 'old times sake'" he informed his friend.

Joe sat forward in his chair, his face completely serious.

"Did he do it? The line I mean?" he asked.

Colby shook his head.

"No. He ran out of the bar and called his sponsor" he told the Samoan.

Joe ran a hand through his hair.

"Some friend that Tyler guy is" he said annoyed.

He looked at Colby and from the look on his friends face, could see there was something else.

"What?" he asked.

Colby shook his head.

"We need to keep an eye on him" he said sadly.

"Why?" Joe replied.

Colby turned his head to look at him.

"Because he told me in the bathroom earlier, that the addict in him wanted nothing more then to take the drugs and get high" he told Joe who visibly stiffened.

"Shit" the bigger man muttered as he turned his glance to the bedroom that housed his sleeping friend.

* * *

Jon's phone vibrating woke him up.

He opened his tired eyes and looked at the screen.

Squinting, he could see it was a text from Spencer, his sponsor.

 _ **How you doing this morning?**_

Jon began to type back immediately.

 _ **Doing ok. Spoke to my friend last night, told him what happened. Was proud of me for getting out of there. Been asleep the rest of the night.**_

Spencer texted him back and said how proud he was of Jon also. He then told him that he would be calling Jon every few hours to see how he was doing and to call him if he felt the need to.

Jon placed his phone back on the night stand before standing up and walking into the living space in the hotel room.

He stood frozen in his place when he saw his two friends turn to look at him, both with worried looks on their faces.

"Hey man" Colby said.

"Hey" Jon replied as he began to walk forward toward them.

"How you feeling?" Colby then asked.

"I'm ok" Jon told him.

Joe and Colby knew he was lying, but they didn't press the matter knowing that the more they pushed him, the more likely he was to run.

"I'm guessing he told you about what happened" Jon asked glancing at Joe.

His friend nodded.

"I thought this guy was your friend" he stated.

"He is" Jon told him.

"Friends don't try to make their ex coke addicted friends do a line for 'old times sake'" he told him.

Jon sighed.

"He was just having a bad night" he told them.

"A bad night for him that could of potentially made you start using again" Colby told him, trying to make him understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Don't you think I know that?" Jon asked, his irritation rising.

"The guy was my best friend for nearly ten years. We grew up together. I went to rehab, he didn't want to. I pursued my dreams and it meant leaving him behind. He feels like I abandoned him. He was just upset, that's all" he told his friends.

"Ok" Joe said, trying to keep his friend calm.

Jon nodded briefly before waking into the bathroom to shower.

Joe and Colby looked at one another.

"He's in serious denial" Colby said.

"We need to keep an eye on him" Joe replied, Colby nodding in agreement.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Is Jon going to fall back into his old habbits?**

 **Can Joe and Colby stop him from wanting to?**

 **Is this the last we see of Tyler?**

 **Wait and see for Chapter three :-D**


	79. Save Me P3

**Thank you to all who reviewed :-D :-D**

 **I'm glad you're all enjoying the Save Me series so far.**

 **Here is part three...this is where it starts getting interesting! (evil smiles)**

* * *

 **Save Me P3**

Once all three men had showered, they packed their suitcases ready for their flight back home.

Jon and Colby stood in the foyer of the hotel while Joe went to the reception desk to check them out.

When he'd paid their bill, they began to make their way to their rental car.

As they were walking, Tyler appeared to the side of them and jogged over to Jon.

"Hey man. About last night...look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be an asshole. I was just having a bad night" he told him.

Jon stopped walking at looked over to Tyler.

His two friends had turned to look at the interaction and Joe had to hold a hand out to stop Colby from walking up to Tyler and punching him in the face.

"I really wanna make it up to you. Can we go for a coffee? Talk a little?" he asked.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me" Colby said loudly.

Jon looked over to him, a torn look on his face.

"You got a problem there friend?" Tyler asked Colby giving him a sideways glare.

The two toned haired man pulled out of Joe's grip and began to walk toward the smaller man.

"Yeah, I do have a problem. What the hell did you think you were doing last night huh? Offering him drugs even after he told you he'd given that up years ago. Do you know how hard he's worked getting his life back on track? No, cos you were too busy getting fucking high" Colby shouted.

Tyler stood on his tip toes to get in Colby's face.

"So what, because you're not an addict, you think you're better then me?" Tyler asked.

Colby chuckled.

"I know I'm better then you. I also know I'm a better friend then you too in every sense of the word" Colby told him.

"He was my friend before he was yours. Me and Jon have an unbreakable bond that not even you two could break" Tyler said matter of factly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that man" Joe said as he came toward the two men, gently pulling Colby back.

"Relax brother" he told him as he patted his chest.

Tyler then turned to look at Jon who had been quiet through the whole confrontation, seemingly in a state of shock.

"Please Jon. Let me make it up to you" Tyler asked again.

Jon looked at him, then toward his friends.

"What times our flight home?" he asked.

"Two o'clock" Joe told him.

Jon nodded.

He looked up at Tyler's pleading eyes.

The smaller man always knew how to get his own way.

"Ok" Jon said quietly.

"WHAT" Colby yelled.

"After everything he did last night, you're seriously going to out with him again?" he asked.

"It's just for a coffee" Tyler said, not looking at him.

Jon turned to Colby and walked over to him.

He placed a hand on his friends forearm.

"I'll be ok. Just, go to the airport and I'll meet you there. I wont be long" he told his friend.

Colby sighed before nodding.

"Fine" he said before taking Jon' bag off of him and walking to the trunk of the car.

Jon then turned to look at Tyler.

"Thank you man. Really" Tyler said as he and Jon began to walk away.

Joe sighed.

"That guy seriously needs to learn how to say no" he said as he got into the car.

After Colby shut his door, Joe started up the engine and the two men made their way to the airport.

* * *

Jon and Tyler were sat in a small coffee shop.

Tyler was eating some pancakes, while Jon was staring at his coffee.

"So, about last night..." Jon started, trying to get this whole thing over with so he could get the hell out of Ohio.

Tyler swallowed the mouthful of food he had and sighed.

"Yeah. Look. I'm really sorry" he said.

"You said that already" Jon told him, his eyes still not leaving his coffee.

Tyler sighed.

"I just...hearing you talk about how you got help, ya know, getting clean and getting out of Ohio and chasing your dreams...I...I got...jealous and I took it out on you" he said.

"I think it's great that you finally got your dream dude" he added.

Jon nodded slowly.

Tyler stared at him.

"Why are you being so quiet?" he asked.

At that point, Jon slowly looked up and met Tyler's gaze.

Jon's mind was working overtime, trying to find the right words.

"Look. I...I'm sorry that you feel like I abandoned you. And I'm sorry that you couldn't get the help that you clearly need. But that's not me anymore man. I got help because I was sick and tired of being so sick and tired. When I saw you last night, I was really happy to see a familiar face. Being on the road all the time, even with Joe and Colby, it can get lonely sometimes. But...after what happened last night, I...I don't think I can do this again" he said gesturing between the two of them.

Tyler squinted.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Jon shifted in his seat.

"I don't think we can be friends anymore" he told him.

Tyler was quiet. His mouth slightly agape.

"What?" he asked.

"You mean to tell me, that after all we went through, you're just gonna up and ditch me a second time?" he asked.

Jon didn't reply.

"Look, I said I was sorry about what happened last night" he said as he placed his arms onto the able and leant forward.

"I was high, I didn't know what I was doing" he added.

"Exactly" Jon said.

"You don't know what it was like. Going through withdrawal. It hurt...I mean it actually physically hurt. There was a point where I thought about leaving and finding the nearest dealer I could and getting nice and loaded, just to take the pain away" he told him.

"But I knew that it was my last and only option to get clean so I stuck it out. I did what I do best. I fought through it. When you offered me that line last night, I thought for a second that I might actually do it. The part of me that I keep locked away, wanted to get high just like old times. But do you know what stopped me?" he asked as a small smile spread across his lips.

"My friends. I could see their faces and it made that part of me go back behind the door I keep locked. I couldn't do that to them. Put them through that. They're my best friends, my brothers...I couldn't do that to people I love" he said.

Tyler frowned.

"I'm your friend too" he said.

Jon shook his head.

"No. You're not" he told him.

"Friends don't do that to each other. If you were truly happy for me, you wouldn't have done that Ty" he told him.

"I told you I was hi..." Tyler started but Jon cut him off.

"Yeah, you were high, you said that. But...that's always your excuse. Even when we were younger and you would do stuff that got you into shit. You always said it was cos you were high. And me being a good friend, always got you out of whatever it was you'd done, even it meant me taking the fall" Jon told him.

"I have two friends who love and care about me man. Two guys who put up with my shit. Who've helped me deal with all the crap from my past. I grew up Ty. You need to grow up too" Jon said before standing up.

"You're leaving?" Tyler asked.

"What more is there to say?" Jon asked.

He looked down at Tyler.

"I'm sorry man. I really am...but...I gotta do what's right for me and being here with you. It's too dangerous. I just wanna go home" Jon said, turning and walking out of the coffee shop.

He felt relief wash over him to be out of there as he walked down an alley way toward the street to try and flag down a cab to the airport.

"JOHNNY" he heard Tyler call from behind him.

Huffing, Jon began to turn around.

"Ty, I'm not doing this..." he started but was cut off when Tyler smacked him on the head.

Jon fell to the ground with a thud.

He looked up with bleary eyes. Tyler had something in his hand but he couldn't make out what it was.

"Ty..." he spoke but was cut off again when the man hit him a second time rendering him unconscious.

Tyler breathed in deep as he leant against the wall of the alley.

He took out his phone and dialled a number.

When he heard the voice at the end of the phone, he spoke.

"It's done" he told them.

"I'll be at your place in a few hours" he added before hanging up.

He put his phone back into his pocket before bending down and dragging Jon toward a car that sat parked at the end of the alley way.

He hoisted the unconscious man into the back seat before getting in and starting the car.

The engine hummed as Tyler sat with his head against the steering wheel. He sucked in some slow deep breaths before sitting up.

He glanced in the rear view mirror at Jon.

With a sigh, he began to drive away in the opposite direction of the airport.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Review Please :-)**


	80. Save Me P4

**Thank you for all of your reviews :-)**

 **Leonardo the Hedgehog: Send me a PM with your request, i didn't quite understand what you meant in you review.**

 **Here is part four of the Save Me series.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Save Me P4**

Colby paced in the parking lot of the airport.

"He should of been here by now" he said aloud as he checked his watch for the hundredth time.

"Maybe there's bad traffic" Joe told him.

Colby turned to glare at him.

"It's nearly one o'clock. You told him the flight was at two. He knows we need to get checked in and get our bags tagged. He wouldn't leave it this late to get here" he told the Samoan.

"Something's wrong" he added.

Joe unfolded his arms.

"Hey, we don't know that. Your over reacting" he told the smaller man.

Colby stared at him.

"Did you just say those words?" he asked.

"When have I EVER been wrong about this sort of stuff before?" he asked.

Joe looked up as he tried to recall a time where Colby had simply been wrong or over reacted but he couldn't think of one.

"See" Colby said.

"Something's wrong and that Taylor guy's got something to do with it" Colby said while he nodded to himself.

"Tyler" Joe told him.

"What?" Colby asked.

"You called him Taylor. His names Tyler" Joe told his friend.

"I really don't give a shit what his name is" the smaller man spat as he shook his head slowly.

Joe rolled his eyes.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

Colby didn't know.

A thought then crossed his mind.

"I'm gonna call Jon" he said as he pulled out his phone from his back pocket.

He lifted the device to his ear and waited patiently as the phone rang.

With an annoyed growl, he lowered the phone and gave it a dirty look.

"He didn't answer" he said aloud.

"Something is seriously wrong" he sighed.

Joe walked over to his friend.

"Why are you so convinced that there's something wrong? Maybe he's in the airport waiting for us. Were in the car park, maybe he didn't think to look for us here. Lets go and try to find him. If we can't...then we'll start to worry, ok?" Joe asked.

With a reluctant nod, Colby followed his friend into the airport.

They looked high and low for him for half an hour but he wasn't there.

"Ok, now I'll worry" Joe said as the thought of where his friend was began to creep up on him.

"Where the hell could he be?" he muttered.

Colby began to think.

"We were at the hotel when that Tyler guy came along. We had the car and unless they got a cab which I seriously doubt they did, they would have probably found somewhere near the hotel, right?" Colby asked.

Joe nodded.

"Yeah. Jon wouldn't have gone too far knowing that he had to be here before two" he told his friend.

"They said they were going for a coffee. Let's go back to the hotel and try to find a coffee shop, ask if anyone's seen Jon" Colby suggested.

They both got back into their rental and sped out of the car park.

* * *

Tyler looked over his shoulder to the unconscious in the back seat.

He sighed as he turned to look back at the road.

"I didn't want any of this ya know" he spoke aloud.

"You were my best friend. But you left me. You promised you'd always be there for me...but you left. You got all sober and left. What did I have? Nothing and no one" he said angrily as he shook his head.

"No...this is payback. You owe me big time...and today...I'm cashing in" he said as he put his foot down on the accelerator.

* * *

Joe and Colby made it back to the hotel and after finding somewhere to park, began to jog up and down the streets looking for coffee shops.

Finally, they found one at the back of an alley way.

They walked inside and looked around trying to spot their friend.

"He's not here" Joe huffed.

Colby walked over to the counter and waited for the waitress to turn around.

When she did, she flashed a big smile and said "hi, what can I get for you handsome?" she asked.

"Nothing thanks. Look, I'm looking for my friend. He may have been in here earlier. Six four, messy hair, blue eyes. Was wearing a black hoodie and jeans" he told her.

"Yeah and he had a friend with him. Bout five nine. Short dark hair...in a baggy coat and jeans" Joe added.

The waitress tried to remember if she'd seen anyone of their description.

Colby then pulled out his phone. He flicked through his pictures and came across one of himself and Jon.

He showed the waitress and she nodded.

"Oh yeah, he was in here earlier. Had a smaller guy with him. Looked like they had a heated conversation. Your friend there up and left, the other guy ran out after him. Not sure where they went after" she told them.

"Ok thanks" Colby said as he and Joe left the shop.

"Where the hell could he have gone?" Joe asked.

"It depends on how angry he was. If he was super pissed, he could have walked for a mile by now. Guy doesn't know when to turn back around and walk back the way he came" he said.

They both began to make their way down the alley way to see the other side of the street.

As Colby walked on in front, something caught Joe's eye.

He knelt down and mumbled a "fuck".

"Colbs" he called out to his friend.

Colby turned around and walked over to his friend as he crouched down.

"What is it?" Colby asked.

Joe pointed to something on the floor.

"Oh god no" Colby said as he stared down at the familiar crimson stain.

"We don't know for sure it's Jon's or Tyler's" Joe told his friend.

Colby snorted.

"Of course it is. It's just our luck" he said angrily.

"If that assholes hurt Jon, I'm going to rip his god damn head off" Colby said as he stood back up and looked around.

"Try calling Jon again. Maybe they had a fight and he stormed off like you said" Joe told him.

Colby took out his phone and dialled Jon's number.

The phone just kept ringing.

* * *

Tyler turned around and squinted as he heard a phone vibrate.

He waited until he was at a stop sign before turning and retrieving the item from Jon's back pocket.

He squinted at the screen when he saw a picture of Colby pulling a funny face pop up.

"Looks like your friends are worried about you" he mumbled.

He slowly lowered his arm and then smiled.

"Well they should be" he said before driving off again.

* * *

"Should we call the police?" Joe asked.

Colby shook his head.

"No. Let's not do anything drastic. Like you said, we don't know if this blood is his. No point in creating a scene if he's just stormed off somewhere" he said.

Joe looked down at his watch.

"It's just gone two" he told his friend.

"Do you think he would have gotten on the plain thinking we might have already been on it?" he asked.

Colby shook his head.

"He couldn't of. I've got his passport" he told his friend.

They both stood in the alley way, trying to think of what they could do to find their friend.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Joe's head.

"Hey, don't you have that phone tracker thing on your I-phone?" he asked.

Colby frowned, not understanding what his friend meant.

"That thing on the I-phone. The 'find my friends' app. It looks for the number you type in. Put in Jon's number and see if it shows where he is" Joe told him.

Colby nodded.

"That's brilliant...you're brilliant" he said as he unlocked his phone.

After shaking fingers typed in his friends cell number, they both waited as the loading circle spun around and around.

After what felt like an eternity, a map popped up and a small blue dot appeared on the screen.

"There's no way he could have made it that far on foot" Colby said aloud.

"Maybe he ran" Joe suggested.

"At what? The speed of light" Colby asked.

He shook his head.

"He has to be in a car. There is NO WAY he made it that far by walking or running" he said.

"Well, lets start following him then" Joe suggested as both men ran down to the end of the alley, flagging down the next available taxi.

* * *

Tyler had pulled off of the road into a secluded area and gotten out of the car.

He slowly walked around to the trunk and after opening it, pulled out a small black gym bag.

He slammed the trunk shut and proceeded to open the back door of the car. He sat Jon up, pulling and holding the man's hands together.

He then proceeded to wrap duck tape tightly around Jon's wrists before sticking a single strip over the unconscious man's mouth.

He then lay the man back down so that no one saw him as he was driving.

He placed the gym bag on the passenger seat next to him and after glancing back at Jon, he started up the engine and continued their journey.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Oooooohhh...What does Tyler have in store for Jon?**

 **Will Joe and Colby find him in time?**

 **Jon's mother will appear in the next chapter!**


	81. Save Me P5

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews, im glad you're all enjoying Save Me so far :-)**

 **Jjramz : You guessed right!**

 **Ninjoy : I wan't Tyler to suffer too lol and don't worry...there will be blood...just maybe not his!?**

 **Seth rollins babe : Glad you're enjoyong it so far.**

 **wwetickler30 : I hope they find him in time too. Only time will tell :-p**

 **taker dark lover : Wait and see :-p**

 **Guest : You guessed right too! Tyler is extremly bad news!**

 **Here is part five :-)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Save Me P5**

Jon began to stir in the back seat of the car.

The first thing he noticed when he came too, was the pounding he felt in his head.

He glanced down and saw his wrists tightly duck taped together.

He raised a hand to his face and slowly pulled the duck tape off of his mouth.

Swallowing past his dry mouth, he glanced up to Tyler who was sat behind the drivers wheel.

"Where the hell are we going Ty?" Jon asked, making the smaller man jump.

Tyler quickly turned around to look at him.

"How did you take the tape off your mouth?" he demanded.

Jon just lifted his arms that sat across his stomach.

"You taped them in front of me" he told the smaller man who huffed in frustration.

"You never were very smart were you Ty?" Jon asked him making him growl in anger.

After a brief silence Jon spoke again.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

Tyler shifted around in his seat.

"Why?" he asked.

Jon nodded. "Yeah, why?" he asked again.

"Because. You owe me" Tyler said.

"I don't owe you shit" Jon spat.

"Oh yes you fucking do. You owe me big time. While you were off getting all clean and rich, I was stuck here" Tyler told him.

"Oh god, would you spare me the pity party Ty" Jon said with an annoyed look on his face.

"I didn't make you choose this life, you chose it for yourself. I offered to get you helped and you said no. And might I remind you...you're the one who got me on the drugs in the first place. They'll make you feel better you said. They'll help you forget your past you said. All it did was make me an addict who locked his past away so that when I got clean, it came back to bite me on the ass" Jon told him.

"Everything I have now, I worked for. I worked damn hard to get a wrestling contract and I worked hard to get myself clean and to deal with the shit from my past. I owe you absolutely nothing" he added.

Tyler huffed from his place in the front seat.

"Where are you taking me?" Jon demanded.

"Home" Tyler told him.

Jon swallowed hard, instantly knowing what his friend meant.

He was taking him back to his childhood home in Ohio, he was taking him back to his...mother.

* * *

"Ok, it says to take a left here" Colby said, showing the taxi driver his phone's screen.

"Can't you go any faster?" Joe asked.

"I'm already nearly pushing the limit here buddy" the driver told him.

Joe huffed in annoyance feeling like they were going insanely slow.

"Do you think he's ok?" Joe asked Colby.

Colby didn't answer right away.

"I pray to god that he is" he told his friend.

"Ok, where to next pal?" the driver asked.

"The next exit here" Colby told him.

"You're going deep into Cincinnati now. This little trip is gonna cost you big bucks" the cabbie told them.

"We don't care about how much it costs. Just get us there" Joe told him.

"Wait, Cincinnati?" Colby asked.

The driver nodded.

"Oh fuck" Colby muttered.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Jon's heading in the direction where he grew up" Colby told him.

Joe shook his head.

"No, he can't be. He said he'd never go back. He has panic attacks just thinking about his past" he told his friend.

Colby nodded.

"Not unless he had no choice. There was blood in that alley way Joe. Maybe he didn't have the decision to go or not" Colby told him.

"You really think that little box troll could have over powered Jon in a fight?" Joe asked not believing it.

"No, I don't. But what if Jon didn't have a chance to fight back? What if he got hurt in a struggle or something?" he said as the realisation set in that their friend could be seriously hurt.

"You think Tyler kidnapped him don't you?" Joe asked.

"It's the only explanation. There is no way that Jon would ever willingly go back to where he grew up, no way in hell" Colby told him.

* * *

Jon had sat himself up in the back seat and was looking around for an escape route.

Sure the car was moving, but he didn't mind getting a few scrapes or bruises here or there if he jumped out of it.

As he looked around, he heard a familiar vibrating somewhere in the car.

He leant forward slightly and saw his phone in the passenger seat of the car.

Saraya's face popped up on the screen.

Tyler looked down at it and picked the phone up.

"Who's this?" he asked with a snigger.

"She's looks like a hot piece of ass" he said aloud.

"Don't you talk about her like that" Jon spat at him.

"Oooh...hit a nerve have I? Is she your girlfriend?" Tyler asked.

Jon shook his head.

"Oh, maybe she's one of your 'brothers' girlfriends" he said.

"I'm only gonna tell you one more time, you watch what you say about my friends. Got it?" Jon asked with a dangerous tone.

Tyler just chuckled.

"Yeeeah, I don't think you're in ANY position to be threatening me right now Johnny" he told him.

Jon just huffed as he leant back in his seat.

He contemplated throwing himself forward and grabbing the steering wheel but it was too risky.

His phone started ringing again.

"Who's Mama P?" Tyler asked when Patricia's name popped up on screen.

Jon's eyes widened.

"She's a little old for you isn't she?" he asked.

"Watch what you say Ty" Jon warned him.

"Just saying what I see brother. You swinging that way now? Fucking the oldies?" he asked with a chuckle.

Jon squeezed his hands into fists, his nails cutting into his palms.

"Are you getting mad?" Tyler asked, knowing exactly what buttons to press to wind Jon up.

Jon just closed his eyes trying to block Tyler's voice out.

"You could do better. She looks like a right dog" Tyler commented.

That did it.

He'd gone too far.

Jon flew forward and grabbed hold of the steering wheel.

He pulled as hard as he could and the car began to swerve to the right.

"LET GO" Tyler shouted.

Jon didn't let go. Instead he managed to get into the passenger seat of the car and was shoving Tyler into the door as he fought to get control.

In his panic, Tyler put more pressure on the accelerator and the car began to speed up.

What both men didn't see through their fighting, was the tree they were getting closer and closer too.

Slamming his foot on the breaks, Tyler and Jon both looked up at the same time, Tyler letting out a yell as Jon braced himself for the impact that was about to come.

There was a sickening bang as the car slammed into the tree.

* * *

Colby looked down at the screen of his phone, a frown on his face.

"What?" Joe asked.

Colby tapped on the screen trying to find the blue dot that had suddenly disappeared.

"It's gone" he said aloud.

"What's gone?" Joe asked.

"The map, it's gone. Jon's phone must have been turned off" the smaller man told his friend.

Both of them felt their panic rise.

"How the hell are we gonna find him now?" Joe asked.

"I have no idea" Colby replied as a sickening feeling settled into his stomach.

They both stared at each other, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Jon heard voices.

Tyler's and...a women.

His head pounded and his eyebrow stung from the cut that was now there from the earlier crash.

He opened his eyes and looked around trying to make out his surroundings.

He was in the back seat of another car.

Groaning he tried to sit up.

That's when he heard it.

He looked up and found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

He looked past the hand that held it and to it's owners face.

Squinting slightly to try and clear his blurred vision, his eyes widened in sudden realisation.

"Hi Johnny" the voice said.

His heart began to race at an erratic speed when he realised just who was pointing a gun at him.

He swallowed the lump that had taken a firm place in the back of his throat and tried to calm his pounding heart.

"Aren't you gonna say hello?" the women asked.

Jon just stared at her in shock.

"Say it" she said in a threatening tone as she moved her finger to the trigger of the gun.

"Hi" he said just above a whisper.

"Hi what?" the woman asked.

"Hi...mom" Jon said quietly.

The women smiled evilly as she stared down at her terrified son.

To be continued...

* * *

 **OH...MY...GOD!**

 **She's back...Jon's mother is back! :-O**

 **And with no map...how are Joe and Colby going to find him?**


	82. Save Me P6

**Hello again my lovely readers :-)**

 **Thank you all for your reviews!**

 **takers dark lover : Please don't kill me...how else will you find out what happens in the rest of the story :-p**

 **Guest : Thank you! And you're right...Tyler is a bit of a moron lol so taping Jon's hands in front of him seemed appropriate to show just how stupid he really is. **

**Guest : Tyler's mom got to them because Tyler called her and told her to get another car as they crashed the one they were in. It's all explained in this chapter lol**

 **Pinayprincesa : I hope the boys find him in time too!**

 **Ninjoy : Patience grasshopper...all will be revealed lol**

 **Guest : I love the idea of making him go all Mox on Tyler lol I've added it to this chapter :-p**

 **Guest : You're right! Shit did just get real lol**

 **Here is part six...ENJOY! :-D**

* * *

 **Save Me P6**

Jon stared at his mother as she held the loaded gun on her lap.

Turning to Tyler, she asked, "What the hell happened that made you crash the car?".

"The idiot grabbed the steering wheel and we smashed into a tree" he told her.

"You're lucky I picked up the phone when you called, I thought it was...him" she huffed.

Who was ' _him_ '?

"Where'd you get this car anyway?" Tyler asked her.

"Found it parked down the street from the apartment. The moron who owns it always leaves the keys in the ignition" she told him with a snort.

"It's like he asked for it to be stolen" Tyler said with a chuckle.

Deborah, Jon's mother, turned to look at her son as he sat himself up in the back seat.

"Don't try anything funny" she told him as she showed him the gun once again.

The fear Jon once felt began to melt away and turn into anger.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Why?" Deborah asked.

"WHY?" she shouted.

"We need help...and you're gonna help us" she told him.

"LIKE HELL I WILL" Jon shouted.

"Watch your tone boy" she told him.

"Or what?" Jon questioned.

"You gonna swear at me? Call me names? Hit me? You were good at that when I was younger and couldn't defend myself" he told her.

"But guess what? I'm not that scared little kid anymore, and if you expect me to do as you say without a fight...you got another think coming" he said with a sneer.

She smiled.

"You may be my son...but I don't mind putting a bullet in you" she told him.

"So sit there quietly like a good little boy and no one will get hurt" she said.

Jon's eyes darkened as he slowly shook his head.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore" he told her sternly.

She turned around in her seat and slowly pointed the gun at his head.

"You should be" she warned him.

* * *

Joe and Colby got the cab driver to pull over at the nearest ATM.

Drawing out some money, Colby paid him and the two men sent him on his way.

"What the hell do we do now?" Joe asked as he looked around the street they were currently in.

Colby shook his head.

He racked his brain trying to think of a plan in finding Jon.

"He could be anywhere by now" he huffed.

"Try calling his phone again, see if it's back on" Joe told him.

Colby did but shook his head.

"Still off" he told his friend.

"Maybe Tyler knew we'd track his phone and that's why he turned it off" Joe said throwing the idea out there.

"No way. The guy looks like he can't take a piss without wetting the front of his pants let alone know about tracking a persons phone" Colby replied shaking his head.

"Well without that phone being on, were at a dead end. We have no way of finding him" Joe said angrily.

"Maybe the phone doesn't have to be on" Colby said, the wheels in his brain turning.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"If we call the phone company, they can track it can't they? It's all to do with the chip in the phone" he told his friend.

"They won't give us any information. Something to do with customer protection" Joe said.

Colby nodded.

"Maybe not. But that's where over ten years of acting in the ring comes in handy" Colby said a small smile.

Joe frowned, not understanding what his friend meant.

Colby looked down at his phone and unlocked it.

He dialled the number to the phone company all of the boys used and waited for a worker to answer.

"Ok, when I give you a nod...I want you to pinch the back of my arm as hard as you can" he told Joe.

The larger man stared at him.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Just do it ok" Colby said.

After a few rings, someone answered.

"Hello, you're through to AT and T. This is Lisa speaking, how may I help you?" the women on the other line asked.

Colby nodded and with a sigh, Joe pinched the back of his friends arm.

Colby let out a small whine as he began to speak into the phone.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but, my brother went out drinking last night and never came home. I've tried calling him but his phone's off and I cant reach him. I was wondering if you could tap into his phone and see where he is so I can go and get him" he said in a close to tears voice.

Joe was shocked. His friend was a brilliant.

"I'm sorry sir but due to our customer protection policy, I'm unable to do that" Lisa told him.

"I understand that...but...my brother has a medical condition, and he needs to take his medication and with him not coming home...I'm...I'm really worried. I don't want to have to go to the police and waist their time just to find out he's passed out drunk at his friends house. Please" he asked as pathetically as he could.

There was a brief silence at the end of the phone.

"What's your brothers phone number?" Lisa asked.

Colby gave her Jon's number and heard her typing it into her computer.

"I'm going to need to ask you some security questions to confirm you know the customer in question" she told him.

"That's fine" Colby told her.

"Ok, can I get your brothers full name please?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's Jonathan Lee Good" Colby told her.

"His date of birth please?" she asked.

"December seventh, nineteen eighty five" Colby told her.

"Do you know what his accounts password is?" she asked him.

Colby quickly racked his brain.

"Is it dipshit?" he asked.

He heard her typing and then smiled when she confirmed that he was right.

"Ok, I'm just patching into his phones software" she told him.

Joe held his hands out in questioning as to what was being said.

Colby raised his hand to his friend to tell him to wait.

"Ok, it looks like your brother isn't too far from you actually. From your location, he's about forty minutes away. He's near an apartment complex in down town Cincinnati" she told him.

After giving him the address, she wished him well in finding Jon before ending the call.

"Got him. He's near an apartment complex down town, about forty minutes away" Colby said aloud as he put his phone in his pocket and went about flagging down a cab.

"Why'd you make me pinch your arm?" Joe asked.

"Because pinching someone on the back of their arm really hurts and no matter how big you are, it brings you to the verge of tears. I had to sound like a worried brother didn't I?" he asked.

"You are a worried brother" Joe told him.

"I know I am. But I'm too angry to sound worried and I had to be convincing if I was gonna make her tell us where he was" Colby explained.

"You're like an evil genius" Joe nodded in admiration.

"I know" Colby said as a cab stopped next to them, both men getting in.

After telling the cabbie the address, the men headed off in the direction to where Jon was.

* * *

The car came to an abrupt stop, Jon nearly falling forward from his seat in the back.

Deborah turned around to look at him.

"Were going to take you up to our apartment...and you're going to do everything I say unless you want a bullet in your knee cap" she told him.

"Now, hold out your arms" she said.

Jon hesitated, but when she began to point the gun at his leg, he did as she said.

"Ty. Cut off the tape" she told the smaller man.

"Why?" he asked her.

"You taped his arms in front of him moron, he can still use them. Tape them behind his back" she told him.

Jon watched as Tyler cut the offending material off of his wrists and then picked up the roll of duck tape from out of the gym bag.

"Turn around" Deborah told him.

"And no sudden movements" she added.

Jon glared at her as he slowly turned around.

"Now. Put your hands behind your back" she told him.

He ground his teeth together in anger as he did as she said.

Tyler went about taping his wrists together tightly, the position of his arms pulling on his ever dislocating shoulder.

"OW" Jon shouted as he turned his head to glare at the man.

"Shut up" Deborah told him.

When Tyler had finished, Deborah looked out of the window of the car to see if anyone was around.

Sighing loudly when she saw some people outside, she made Tyler give her his jacket.

She rolled it around her arm and hand to hide the gun as she got out of the car.

She walked around to Jon's door and opened it.

"Get out of the car" she told him.

Without the usage of his arms, he struggled, but eventually he managed to get out and stood in front of her.

She pushed on his shoulder to turn him around and then linked her arm through his as she used her other arm, hidden beneath the coat, to dig the gun into his ribs.

"Move" she told him.

He began to walk, Tyler following beside him.

As they made their way to the block of apartments, Jon contemplated fighting them off, but with his arms taped behind him, and a gun at his ribs, he thought it'd be best to co-operate.

They made it to the security door of the block and Tyler pulled it open.

The familiar smell of urine and damp flooded Jon's senses.

With wondering eyes, he looked around the block that he grew up in as a child.

Nothing had changed.

Not. One. Damn. Thing.

The three adults crammed into the elevator, Tyler pressing the button to the eleventh floor.

Jon growled as his mother pushed the tip of the gun hard into his ribs.

Without thinking it through first, he pushed his mother with all his might into the side of the lift making her lose her balance and slide to the floor.

Tyler lunged forward grabbing at Jon to try and subdue him, but the taller man began to shout making him jump.

"GET OFF ME" Jon yelled.

Tyler raised his hand to Jon's face and tried to cover the man's mouth.

Jon however, had other plans.

When Tyler's hand was close enough, he leant forward and sank his teeth into the chunky patch of flesh near the man's pinky.

Tyler screamed as he tried to pull his hand away.

Deborah got to her feet and scrambled to unwrap the coat from her arm.

Jon instantly let go when he felt the tip of the gun under his chin being pushed up hard, making him stare up at the top of the elevator to relieve some of the pressure.

"You bastard" she spat.

Once Tyler had stopped squirming in pain, he brought his knee up into Jon's stomach.

He knelt forward as the air was forced out of him.

"Make a move like that again, I'll shoot you in the head" Deborah whispered in his ear.

When the elevator came to a stop, Tyler pushed him out through the doors as Deborah took hold of her son's arm again and pulled him to her apartment door.

Once she got the door open, she motioned for him to walk inside.

She pushed him through to the living room while Tyler shut and locked the front door.

Jon glanced around and his insides did somersaults.

It was exactly the same since he was a child.

Empty bottles scattered the floor, as did rubbish and clothes.

The walls were covered in damp and mould.

The all too familiar sight and smell made him want to heave.

A tear fell from his eye as all of the memories came flooding back.

All of the shit from his past that he'd worked so hard to keep locked away, came smashing through like a bull dozer.

Turning around, he found his mother in a lip lock with Tyler.

Not being a religious man in any sense, Jon changed his perceptions and internally prayed for a miracle...a miracle that he may get out of this situation alive.

To be continued...

* * *

 **What are Tyler and Deborah going to do to Jon? And why do they need him in the first place?**

 **Will Joe and Colby get to him in time?**

 **Who is the man Deborah was referring to as 'him'?**


	83. Save Me P7

**OMG you are all AWESOME!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews :-D**

 **Guest : Stop biting your nails lol leave the biting to Jon :-p I know what you mean about people in movies who act all helpless and stupid when tied up etc...that's why I had Jon be smart enough to take the tape off of his mouth lol and I'm so so happy you're enjoying Three Amigos!**

 **cheryl24 : I think you may be right in your assumptions as to what Deborah and Tyler want with Jon. And there is an explanation in this chapter as to why she went to see Jon back in the Mommie Dearest chapter :-)**

 **Ninjoy : Glad you liked the chapter :-)**

 **Guest : I'm glad you liked how i used your biting suggestion. Glad you liked the chapter :-)**

 **Guest : As i said to cheryl24...I've added a little verbal expanation as to why Deborah went to see Jon at the arena back in the Mommie Dearest chapter in this chapter...i hope it will all make sense now :-)**

 **Here is chapter seven!**

 **Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **Save Me P7**

Once Deborah and Tyler had stopped their smooching, they turned to Jon and watched as he looked around the room.

"Welcome home" Deborah said with a smirk.

"This is NOT my home" he told her sternly.

"Oh that's right, I forgot. You're a big star now" she said sarcastically.

Jon rolled his arms as his shoulder began to burn from the angle it was being kept at from having his hands behind his back.

Tyler and Deborah flinched, Deborah raising the gun to her son.

"Don't do anything stupid like you did in the elevator" she warned him.

Tyler looked down at his hand and huffed when he saw the teeth marks that Jon had left behind.

"Ty. Get my baby a chair to sit on would you hun" Deborah asked the younger man.

With a nod, he went and retrieved a wooden chair from the corner of the room and placed it behind Jon.

"Sit" he told him.

Jon just stared at him but took a seat when he saw the familiar barrel being pointed at him.

Once he had sat down, Tyler went and stood next to Deborah, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Jon curled his lip in disgust.

"So how long has this been going on for?" he asked, not truly wanting to know.

"About six months" Tyler told him as he looked at Deborah and smiled.

"Best six months of my life" he said aloud as he planted another sloppy kiss on her lips.

She kissed him back hungrily, her hand reaching into his hair and giving it a gentle tug.

He moaned at the sensation and Jon held back a heave as his mother and ex best friend made out in front of him.

After he'd seen enough, he cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the rooms two occupants.

"So. You gonna tell me why I'm here? Or are you just gonna make me wanna vomit some more?" he asked.

Deborah pulled away from Tyler and stared at her son.

She walked over and stood in front of him.

He watched as she raised her arm and gave him a hard smack across the face.

Jon growled in anger as his mother smiled down at him.

He licked the blood off of his lip that began to form there and looked up at her, venom and hate in his eyes.

"You watch your tone boy" she spat.

After walking back over to Tyler, she turned around to face her son and began to glare at him once again.

"You wanna know why you're here?" she asked.

"Fine. Let's tell Johnny why he's here" she said.

"We're in need of some money. A rather large amount of money...maybe not to you, but to us...it's a lot. And since you're all famous now...we know you have it...and we want it" she told him.

Jon chuckled.

"How much are we talking about here?" he asked.

"Four thousand dollars" his mother told him.

"You did all of this...for money?" he said, shocked that they would go to all of this trouble for a few grand.

"What do you need it for?" he asked them.

"We owe someone some money...and were over due on the payment" Tyler told him.

"Oh yeah? Who's this person you owe money to?" Jon asked.

"Frank Castilano" the smaller man told him.

Jon instantly stilled.

He knew that name very well.

The guy was around when Jon was a kid.

He was well known for illegal prostitution, guns...and drugs.

He was NOT a guy you wanted to fuck with.

Jon huffed loudly as he tried to move his wrists, the tight tape cutting off his circulation.

Deborah pushed the loose hair out of her eyes before setting her gaze onto her son.

"Now. Here's what's going to happen. You're going to give Ty your bank card. He's going to draw out half on the money now...and half after midnight. When he comes back here with the full amount...we'll let you go" she told her son.

Jon just sniggered.

After Deborah gave him a nod, Tyler walked over to Jon and forced him up as he took the man's wallet from his back pocket.

He shoved Jon back down into the seat as he took the wallet over to the man's mother.

Deborah went through the wallet looking for his bank card.

Upon her search, she found a picture of Jon with Joe and Colby.

All of the men were smiling as they stood together, their arms on each others shoulders.

"I recognise these two. They were at the arena when I came to see you a few months back" she said aloud.

Jon remembered that night well.

Seeing her after all that time had made him have a complete freak out and after vomiting in front of some fans and running back to the car, he made Joe drive away.

"Why did you come that night?" Jon asked out of interest.

"To ask you for the money" she told him.

"But after you ran away like a little bitch...I had to find you again" she said.

"And rather then asking...I'm just going to take it. Now...what's your pin number?" she asked her son.

Jon didn't say anything.

He closed his mouth and just stared at his mother, his mind drifting off elsewhere.

"What is the pin number?" she asked him again.

Silence.

She walked over to him and grabbed him by the chin, roughly forcing his head up to look at her.

"I asked you a question" she said darkly.

"And I'm choosing to not answer" Jon told her.

Anger flashed in his mothers eyes as she smacked him in the face once more.

"Well...I'm just going to have to MAKE you answer" she spat as she walked over to a kitchen draw and pulled out a knife.

* * *

Joe and Colby pulled up to the block of apartments.

After paying the taxi driver, they began to walk forward and toward the block they had been told Jon was in.

They both looked around and swallowed down the lump in their throats.

"He grew up here?" Joe asked in disbelief.

Colby nodded.

"No wonder he wanted to get away so bad" Joe said aloud as they walked over to the security door.

Surprisingly, they found that it was open and walked inside.

A group of teenagers sat on the bottom of the staircase...the aroma of marijuana in the air.

Colby coughed through the smoke as he approached them.

"Hey guys. Were looking for our friend and we were wondering if you could help us" he told them.

"We can help you for the right price" one of the smart mouthed teens answered.

Colby huffed.

"How much?" he asked.

"Fifty bucks" the teen told him.

Biting his tongue, Colby handed the teen a crisp fifty dollar bill.

"What is it you wanna know?" the teen asked as his friends stood by him.

"Were looking for our friend and we were told he was taken here. He's six four, blue eyes, kinda crazy hair. Was wearing jeans and a hoodie. Might have had another guy with him" he told them.

"We may have seen him" the teen told him.

"Where did he go?" Joe asked.

"We answered your first question. Second questions gonna cost another fifty bucks" the teen said.

Joe growled in irritation as he handed the teen fifty dollars from his own wallet.

Snatching the money from the Samoans hand, the teen quickly put it in his pocket before speaking again.

"We saw your friend. He was with a smaller guy. Names Tyler" he told them.

"We know who he is" Colby told him.

"There was a women with them to. Your friend, he was all busted up. Bleeding from his head" he added.

"Where did they go?" Colby asked getting impatient.

The teen just smiled as he held out his hand.

Colby chuckled before his face turned into one of pure rage.

Grabbing the teen by the arm, he spun him around and pulled his arm behind his back pulling it up slightly making the teen groan in pain.

"Listen here kid. I'm having a REALLY bad day and I'm not in the mood for you of your friends bullshit. When me and my friend pay out a hundred dollars, we expect answers. Now, I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where. Did. They. Go?" he asked.

"Eleventh. They went to the eleventh floor" the teen said through pained gritted teeth.

With one last squeeze, Colby let the boy go before he and Joe walked over to the elevator.

Just as the doors were closing behind them, Joe looked over to the teens.

"Don't spend that money all at once now" he said with a smirk.

As the doors closed, Colby huffed.

"Little shits" he mumbled.

"Think they can hustle us" he added.

"What's the plan?" Joe asked.

"What do you mean?" Colby replied confused.

"We knock on all the doors on the eleventh floor. Tyler is bound to be behind one of them...and where Tyler is, Jon is" he told his friend.

"And you think it's gonna be that easy?" Joe asked.

"Of course not. When is anything in our lives easy?" Colby replied.

The elevator doors opened and both men stepped out onto the eleventh floor.

The walls were covered in graffiti and the smell of urine flooded there nose.

Colby walked to the first door he saw and knocked on it.

An older gentlemen answered and stared at the two men.

"Hi. Were looking for a guy named Tyler" Colby told him.

The man slammed the door in his face.

Both men huffed.

"Still think it's gonna be easy?" Joe asked.

Colby glared at him as he walked off and began to knock on another door, Joe following closely behind.

* * *

Back in Deborah's apartment, Jon breathed heavily as his mother held a knife to his arm.

"Does that huuuuurt?" she asked as she slowly ran the blade across his skin.

Jon's cry of pain never left his mouth as the duck tape his mother had put over his swollen lips held in his groans of pain.

"You ready to talk now?" she asked him.

He just stared at her, his eyes full of pain, anger and sheer resilience.

He slowly shook his head.

Biting her tongue in anger, Deborah ran the knife along his arm once again.

Tyler watched in horror as the women in front of him sadistically tortured her son.

He said nothing in fear that she may turn the knife onto him.

"All you have to do...is tell me the four little digits...and once we have the money, you can go back to your perfect little life" Deborah said, trying to reason with her son.

When he shook his head again, she punched him square in the jaw.

"Deb, maybe you should ease up a bit" Tyler said after he had seen enough.

The women turned her head slowly to glare at the younger man.

She walked over to him and held the knifes blade onto his cheek.

"And maybe you should keep your fucking mouth shut" she told him dangerously.

"This little bastards gonna pay. I'm not just doing this for the money" she said as she turned to look at Jon.

"This is because I purely and simply hate him" she said as she walked back over to her son.

"I always have" she added before punching him in the face again.

* * *

Colby and Joe had been to five different doors and so far, every single tenant had slammed their door in their faces.

They walked up to another door, a sickly shade of green paint coating it, and knocked.

They waited and after a few seconds, the door opened slowly.

Staring up at them, was a little boy, maybe nine or ten years old.

"Oh, hey little man" Colby said with a warm smile as he crouched down to the boys level.

"Were looking for our friend and we were wondering if you know what apartment he's in" Colby told him.

The boy was quiet before saying "I know you. I see you on the TV" he told them timidly.

"Wrestling fan huh?" Colby asked him.

The boy nodded.

"I tell you what, why don't you get a pen and something for me and my friend to sign for you" he told the boy.

After another few seconds, the kid turned around slowly and walked away, the front door still slightly open.

He came back about a minute later with a black felt tip pen and wrestling magazine.

He handed the items to Colby who signed them. Once he had, he handed them to Joe.

"Hey, what's your name?" Colby asked.

"Joey" the boy said quietly.

"No way. My friends name is Joe" Colby told him.

The boy looked confused.

"Oh. On TV, he's Roman Reigns...but when he's not on TV...his name is Joe. When I'm on TV, my name is Seth...but when I'm not on TV...my name is Colby" he explained.

The boy nodded in understanding.

He then looked past them.

"Where's Dean?" he asked them.

"That's who were looking for" Colby told him.

"He came here with a man. His name's Tyler. Do you know anyone who lives here called Tyler?" he asked.

The boy hesitated before nodding.

"Do you know where he is?" Colby asked him.

The boy slowly raised his arm and pointed down the hallway.

"The one with the back door" he told them.

Colby smiled.

"Thanks little man. Hey, gimme five" he said as he held his hand up for the boy to tap.

Once he had, and had done the same to Joe, he went back inside his apartment and closed the door.

Colby got to his feet and breathed a sigh of relief as he and Joe walked toward the apartment the kid had told them about.

Joe sucked in a breath as he knocked on the front door.

* * *

Deborah had the barrel of the gun pressed against her son's forehead when a loud banging came from the front door.

She looked over to Tyler...a worried look on both of their faces.

"Do you think its him?" Tyler asked.

"Go and look through the spy hole" Deborah demanded.

Tyler did as instructed and swallowed hard when he saw Joe and Colby standing on the other side.

He walked back into the living room and Deborah could see the panic on his face.

"Well?" she asked.

"Who is it?" she added.

"It's...it's his friends" Tyler told her.

Jon's eyes lit up.

His friend's had found him.

He began to make as much noise as he could behind the tape.

He then heard Joe and Colby calling his name loudly.

They'd heard him and were currently trying to force the front door open.

Deborah smacked her son on his head with the side of the gun to silence him.

"Hide" she told Tyler.

The younger man nodded and crouched down behind the island in the kitchen.

Deborah retreated into one of the bedrooms and quietly closed the door.

Finally, Joe and Colby managed to get the door open.

They took slow steps inside and made their way down the hallway.

Upon entering the living room, they found Jon sat on a chair, his hands tightly taped behind his back, his face covered in welts and blood and cuts up and down his arms.

"Jesus Christ" Joe muttered when he saw the state of his friend.

Colby was in shock.

He had an idea that it may have been bad...he didn't realise it would be THIS bad.

They both began to move forward toward their friend when someone clearing their throat caught their attention.

Freezing in their spot, they both turned around slowly to see and women pointing a gun at them.

"Hi boys. I'm Deborah" she told them.

"Johnny's mom" she added.

Both men stared at her as she smiled wickedly at them.

What the hell had they stumbled in to?

To be continued...

* * *

 **Ooooooooooh my Goooooooooood!**

 **Deborah and Tyler have all three men now!**

 **How are they going to get out of there?**

 **Will they get out unhurt and alive?**


	84. Save Me P8

**The reviews im getting are so overwhelming...thank you all so so much! :-D**

 **Ninjoy : Im so glad you enjoyed the last chapter :-)**

 **Guest : Glad you enjoyed it :-)**

 **PunkShieldGirl : Glad you enjoyed the last chapter :-)**

 **Guest : I think Tyler does still care for Jon. They were best friends at one stage in their lives and I think he's holding onto that memory.**

 **taker dark lover : DON'T SCREAM! lol here is chapter eight :-P**

 **Seth rollins babe : Glad you enjoyed it :-)**

 **There will one more chapter after this one.**

 **Here is chapter eight...Enjoy :-D**

* * *

 **Save Me P8**

Colby and Joe were frozen in their places as Deborah called out to Tyler.

"Ty. Get up" she told the younger man.

Joe caught sight of the smaller man out of the corner of his eye as he appeared from behind some cabinets in the kitchen.

"How did you find us?" Deborah asked the two men.

"Technology is an amazing thing. Even when you turn off a persons phone, you can still track it" Colby told her matter if factly.

"Why the hell would you come looking for this piece of shit?" she asked them with a sneer.

Joe ground his teeth together in anger as he looked at his unconscious friend.

"He's been nothing but trouble. Curse the day I got pregnant with him and damn the day he was born into this world" she said staring up at the ceiling.

"He ruined everything" she mumbled.

"Your son being born ruined everything? Are you fucking serious?" Colby asked angrily.

Deborah slowly looked at him.

"Watch your mouth" she told him.

Colby shook his head.

"I'm not just gonna stand here while you talk about him like that. You have no idea how great your son truly is. He's smart, he's good at his job and he's the best friend anyone could ask for. He's all of that and more, and he's all of that...despite what you did to him growing up" he told her.

Deborah's eyes darkened.

"What I did to him?" she asked.

"What I did to him wasn't enough. I wanted him gone. I wanted him gone for good. But the little shit just kept on breathing. No matter how much I hit him...he never cried. He never fought back...he just simply...lived" she said angrily.

"I never wanted kids" she admitted.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before having unprotected sex" Joe snapped at her.

Deborah's eyes snapped to him and her lip curled up in anger.

A small groan was heard as Jon slowly lifted his pounding head.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to clear his head.

When he focused on the figures in front of him, he noticed that Joe and Colby were there looking down at him worriedly.

"You ok brother?" Joe asked him.

Jon gave a weak nod as he frowned at the pain in his body.

"Oh good, you're awake. We can get things going again" Deborah said as she pulled the tape roughly off of her sons mouth.

Colby and Joe flinched at the sound as their friend held back a whimper at the tape being ripped off.

"Why are you doing this?" Joe asked the women, trying to give Jon some time to come round.

With a huff Deborah spoke.

"We need some money, Ty and me. And we know Johnny here has plenty of it" she said with a smile.

"We've already told him...if he gives us four thousand dollars, we'll let him go. But he hasn't been very cooperative so far" she said annoyed.

"You ready to give me your pin number yet?" she asked her son .

Jon said nothing.

He kept his gaze on the floor.

"TELL ME" she yelled as she shoved him hard on the face.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BITCH" Colby shouted.

Deborah looked toward Colby and Joe.

After a few seconds, a smile appeared on her face.

"Let's try this a little differently" she said quietly.

"He wont tell me what I want to know...ever the stubborn fool that he is" she told them.

"So...I'm going to ask you two. What's his pin number? And don't lie to me" she said.

Joe and Colby didn't say anything.

"Don't make out like you don't know it. I've seen how close you all are and there is no way that you don't know his pin. Now...tell me" she told them as she stood behind Jon, a knife at his throat and a gun pointed at them.

When they still didn't speak, she dug the blade into his neck, a small trickle of blood sliding down his pale skin.

"STOP. I'LL TELL YOU THE PIN NUMBER...JUST STOP HURTING HIM...YOU'VE DONE THAT ENOUGH" Joe told her, cracking at the sight of his friend in pain and in serious danger.

Deborah smiled.

"Smart boy" she said as she looked over to Tyler.

"You're going to go with Ty there to the nearest ATM. You're going to draw out half of the money because that's all the ATM will allow in one day. Then...after midnight...you're going to go and get the other half" she told Joe.

"You...are staying here with me and him" she said pointing to Colby.

"We don't need to wait until midnight" Joe told her.

"We'll give you the rest now" he added.

Deborah smirked.

"Will you now?" she asked.

Joe nodded.

"But you let him and us go" he demanded.

Deborah stared at him.

"Fine" she said.

"You give us the money...I'll let you all go" she told him.

Joe turned to Colby and held out his hand.

Colby took out his wallet and handed his bank card to his friend.

"Where's Jon's card?" Joe asked.

Tyler walked over to him and held it up.

"Go. If you're not back in thirty minutes...I kill them both" Deborah warned.

Joe glanced at his friends worriedly before he and Tyler rushed out of the apartment.

Once they'd gone, Deborah smiled.

"Looks like it's just me and you boys" she told them.

* * *

Joe jogged down the street.

"Where's the ATM?" he asked Tyler who struggled to run at Joe's pace.

He pointed down the street and Joe took off once again.

Once he found it, he punched the screen seeing that it was out of order.

"Is there another one around here?" he asked Tyler who panted beside him.

"There's one in a grocery store just round the corner" he told the Samoan.

Joe nodded as he took off again, Tyler trying to keep up behind him.

* * *

Jon groaned as he moved his arms trying to get the feeling back into his hands.

His shoulder felt like it was burning from the inside out.

"You ok?" Colby asked his friend.

Jon gave a small nod as he focused on trying to stay awake.

With the blows he'd received to the head and the blood loss from the cuts on his arms, he wanted nothing more then to close his eyes and pretend that he was having a nightmare.

When Jon groaned again, Deborah yelled at him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WOULD YOU. IF YOU WANT TO MOAN, I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO MOAN ABOUT" she shouted.

"Why don't you back the fuck off you crazy bitch" Colby told her.

"Excuse me?" she asked angrily.

"You heard me. You're fucking sick. No good mother or decent human being could do this to her son" he said.

"That...is not my son" she told him as she pointed at Jon.

"That...is a mistake" she added.

Colby's face went red with pure anger.

"NO HE'S NOT" he shouted.

"YOU ARE A TWISTED SADISTIC ASSHOLE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM. ALL THE HOURS OF THERAPY, THE NIGHTMARES...THE DEPRESSION. YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM. MORE THEN ONCE. YOU LET YOUR BOYFRIENDS BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM...AND FOR WHAT? BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED? BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GET YOUR FIX? BECAUSE THEY REALISED WHAT A CRAZY SLUT YOU WERE SO THEY LEFT? NOTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST IS BECAUSE OF HIM. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU. TODAY IS THE LAST TIME YOU HURT HIM...DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO HURT HIM AGAIN...EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING YOU MYSELF" Colby shouted at her, her eyes widening in shock and sadistic amusement.

* * *

Joe looked down at his watch as the cash machine counted out the money he had just drawn out of Jon's account.

After putting it in his pocket, he quickly put his own bank card in the machine.

After drawing out his own amount, he then put Colby's card in and drew out the rest.

When he'd pocketed the money, he turned to Tyler and the two men began to run back to the apartment.

Once inside the block, they went to the elevator and Joe pressed the button to the eleventh floor.

"I didn't want this?" Tyler mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Joe asked.

"This...I never wanted it. The junkie life. Or this...what's happening today" he told the bigger man.

"I didn't think it would go this far. I never thought she'd hurt him" he said.

Joe sniggered.

"Are you kidding me? You were his friend when you were both younger...you know what she did to him...what the hell made you think she'd be any different now?" he asked annoyed.

"You need to be careful" Tyler warned.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked him.

"She's crazy" Tyler told him.

"NO SHIT" Joe snapped.

"No, you don't understand. She is really really crazy. This isn't just about the money. She wants Jon dead. She wants to finish what she started years ago. She hates him with a fiery passion. She's not going to let him go once she has the money...she's going to kill him" he told the Samoan.

Joe swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at the smaller man.

"Why do you care so much. Up until half an hour ago, you were more then willing to watch her hurt him" Joe said aloud.

"I tried to stop her. I told her she was going too far...but she turned a knife on me" he told Joe.

"I hate Jon for leaving me behind and I'll admit...I'm jealous of his life. But I didn't want him to get hurt like this. She wont stop until he's dead" he added before the elevator stopped at the eleventh floor.

* * *

Colby and Deborah were shouting back and forth to one another.

Jon tried to focus on what they were saying, but it sounded muffled to him.

He fought to stay awake as he watched Deborah lung at Colby, knife and gun in hand.

Joe heard the commotion and ran into the apartment and over to his friend who was seconds away from being stabbed or shot.

Joe grabbed Deborah from behind and slung her off of Colby.

He helped his friend to stand as Deborah scrambled up to her own feet, pointing the gun at the two men.

"Big mistake" she told Colby as she stood behind Jon.

"Don't you touch him" he warned her.

"Where's the money?" she demanded.

Joe took the money from his pocket and threw it over to her.

She told Tyler to pick it up, and the younger man complied in fear of what would happen if he refused.

He handed the money to her and she snatched it out of his hand.

"Now...we can pay off that son of bitch" she said happily.

"Get him off of our backs once and for all" she added.

"What debt do you owe exactly?" Joe asked.

Tyler looked over to him.

"It's a drug debt. Took more drugs then we could afford and we had to finally pay up" he explained.

"You seriously got into a drug debt of four grand?" Joe asked in shock.

Tyler nodded slowly.

"Ok...you got your money...now...let him go" Colby told Deborah.

She smiled.

"Sorry boys. That deals off. I want this bastard out of my life once and for all" she said.

"He IS out of your life. YOU came looking for HIM. It's YOU that needs to stay away" Colby shouted.

"I can't" Deborah said.

"Knowing he's out there. Knowing he's still alive...it makes my skin crawl" she said with a shiver.

"You really hate him that much?" Tyler asked her in shock.

She turned to look at him.

"Yeah...I do. But I won't have to for much longer" she said as she raised the gun to the back of her sons head.

Just as she was about to pull the trigger, Tyler tackled her to the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed at him.

"Doing the right thing" he told her as he fought with her, trying to get the gun and knife away from her.

"LET GO OF ME" she shouted.

While the two scuffled on the floor, Colby and Joe went about cutting Jon out of his binds.

As they pulled him up, his legs gave out and if it weren't for his friend's holding him...he would have collapsed to the floor.

"C'mon Jon" Colby said as he pulled his friend up.

Jon fought as hard as he could to get himself up straight.

All three men jumped when they heard a gun shot go off.

They looked down and saw Tyler roll onto his side as he clutched at his arm.

Deborah got to her feet.

With shaking hands she turned to look at Jon, who was now standing with his friends.

"I hate you" she whispered in disgust.

"I HATE YOU" she shouted.

Just as she was about to advance on him and his friends, another gun shot went off.

Deborah stared at her son and smiled before falling face first onto the floor.

Stood in the doorway of the apartment, was a man dressed in an expensive looking suit, another man standing behind him.

He walked into the living room and looked down at Deborah.

Shaking his head, he looked down at Tyler.

"Where's my money?" the man asked.

Tyler pointed to the floor where the money sat and the man clicked his fingers, another man appearing at his side bending down and picking it up.

After counting it, he glanced over to Jon, Joe and Colby.

"Where do I know you from?" he asked the men through squinted eyes.

After a brief hesitation, Joe spoke.

"We work for a wrestling company. WWE" he told him.

The man nodded.

"Ah yes. My son watches that all the time. I knew you looked familiar" he said.

"What are you doing caught up in this for?" he asked glancing around the room.

"They kidnapped him" Colby said glancing to Deborah and Tyler.

"Why?" the man asked.

"She's my mother" Jon told him.

The man, who Jon recognised to be Frank Castilano, nodded.

"Not any more she's not" he replied.

Frank then walked over to Tyler who held his bleeding arm as he lay on the floor.

"I don't want to see you around here again. You understand me you little rat. If I see you again...you'll join your girlfriend" he told the terrified man.

Tyler nodded furiously as Frank turned around.

"Get rid of it" the man told his body guard, referring to Deborah's body.

"You boys take care now" Frank said as he left the apartment.

Tyler got to his feet and he followed Jon, Joe and Colby out of the apartment.

"What are they going to do?" Joe asked the wounded man.

Tyler glanced back to the apartment.

"They're going to make her disappear" he told the three men.

They stood there in silence as Jon blinked slowly.

He held his hand out to Tyler.

"Give me my wallet" he told him.

Tyler did as asked and handed the man what was his.

Jon opened it and pulled out a card.

He handed it to the smaller man.

"Call that number...and ask for Spencer. Tell him...Jon gave you the number" he told him.

Joe and Colby sighed, annoyed that after all Tyler had done, Jon still wanted to help him.

But that was Jon. A loyal friend to the end.

As he and his friends began to walk away, he called out "don't say I never did anything for you. And I HATE being called Johnny" before getting into the elevator.

Once the doors had closed, Jon broke down.

Tears flowed freely as he fought to stand up.

Colby pulled him into a hug and cried with him.

This was all so much to handle.

Joe wiped a tear from his eye and was caught off guard when Colby grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hug.

When the elevator doors opened, the men helped Jon walk out.

Once outside of the block of apartments, Colby sat Jon down on a bench while Joe ran to the local shop to buy water, kitchen roll and bandages.

Jon was quiet as Colby looked at him.

"You ok?" his friend asked.

Jon nodded.

"She was wrong" Colby told him.

"Huh?" Jon asked as he looked up at his friend.

"Your mom. She was wrong. You're not a mistake. Not to me anyway. You...you're my best friend. My big brother. I know that growing up you were told all sorts of shit like you weren't wanted, or that you were hated. But...me and Joe. We love you man. You're not alone. You'll never be alone...not with me and him around" Colby told his friend.

Jon fought back the tears as his friends words echoed through his mind.

Joe came jogging up to them, panting, he pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to Jon who took big gulps.

Joe then handed a bottle to Colby and drank some water of his own.

When he had rehydrated himself, he pulled out a roll of kitchen paper and unwrapped a decent amount.

Pouring some water on it, he began to wipe away the blood from his friends face.

Jon hissed as the cut on his head was cleaned.

"Sorry" Joe said quietly as he continued to clean his friends face.

While he did that, Colby went about cleaning Jon's arm.

"The cuts aren't deep. You wont need stitches or anything" he told his friend.

Jon gave a brief nod.

Colby applied clean bandages to his friends arms as Joe cleaned his hands of his friends blood.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Joe asked him.

Jon shook his head.

"Do you want to go to the police?" he then asked.

Jon shook his head again.

"I just want to go home" he said quietly.

"So do we brother" Colby told him.

After getting themselves cleaned up, they went about flagging down a taxi.

Once inside, Joe told the driver to head to the airport where they'd left their rental car with their baggage inside.

Colby looked down at his watch and smiled a little.

Turning to Joe, he said "happy birthday".

Joe stared at him.

He then looked at his phone and saw that it was just past midnight.

"Thanks man" he told his friend.

Jon then spoke up.

"Happy birthday" he told his friend.

Joe smiled.

"Thanks" he told him.

They were sat in silence until they got to the airport.

Colby went and purchased them some tickets while Joe took their bags to be searched and tagged.

Once all of that was done, the three men waited to board their plane home.

To be continued...

* * *

 **So...Jon's mother finally got her comeupance!**

 **There is one more chapter to go...and it's Joe's birthday party that the boys had planned.**

 **Will Tyler get the help he needs?**


	85. Save Me P9

**Aghhhhh...nearly 400 reviews...that is insaaaane! :-D :-D :-D**

 **Jjramz : I'm glad you liked what happened in the previous chapter :-)**

 **Guest : Wow...South Africa! I'm from the UK and to know that my story is being read around the world is so cool! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter :-)**

 **Guest : You have no idea the smile your review gave me! I really appreciated it. I actually write the chapters as though it were a TV show. I find it easier to explain certain points if i do it that way. I'm so glad that you're enjoying Three Amigos! and i'm really grateful for your continued support :-)**

 **Ninjoy : Glad you liked the last chapter lol :-p**

 **PunkShieldGirl : Glad you're enjoying it :-)**

 **I struggled to finish writing this last part today as I saw on Twitter that Daniel Bryan has retired. So sad to see him go, he was an amazing wrestler and athlete and I hope he will be happy in whatever he does in the future!**

 **Well...here it is...the last part to the Save Me series!**

 **I hope you enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Save Me P9**

The three men walked slowly through the airport they had just landed at, tiredly dragging their suitcases behind them.

A group of fans looked ready to approach them, but when they saw Jon's bruised face and the sheer exhaustion etching the men's features, they left them alone.

Once outside, they walked over to their car and quietly placed their suitcases inside the trunk.

Joe started the engine, and when all three of them were inside with their seatbelts on, he began the drive to their home.

While sitting in the back seat, Colby felt his phone vibrate.

It was a text from Saraya.

 _ **Hey pumpkin, been texting and calling Jon but got no reply, I think his phones off. Just wanted to let you know that me and the rest of the gang are on our way xox**_

"Shit" Colby whispered.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked as he focused on driving.

"Nothing...everything's fine" Colby lied.

"You sure?" Joe asked.

Colby nodded.

"Yeah" he reassured his friend.

Jon had fallen asleep in the car at some point and his friends sat in silence while their friend slept knowing how drained he was.

"So, what are we doing today?" Colby asked Joe quietly.

"What do you mean?" his friend replied.

"It's your birthday" Colby reminded him.

Joe nodded.

"Well, my parents are still due to be coming to our place, but, after yesterday, I might tell them to not come" he said.

"What? No. Let them come. Jon will be really upset of they don't. He'll blame himself and think he ruined your birthday" Colby explained.

"That's true" Joe replied.

"He's a sensitive soul, isn't he?" he asked his smaller friend as he glanced at a sleeping Jon.

"Very" Colby replied.

"Do you think he's gonna be ok?" Joe asked.

Colby looked toward Jon briefly.

"At this moment in time? No. I don't think he'll be ok. I think he's gonna need us more then ever. But...over time, do I think he'll be ok. Yeah. I do" he told the Samoan.

It had been roughly twenty minutes and all in the car was quiet.

Both men, who were sat in silence at that point, jumped, Joe swerving the car by accident when Jon awoke with a strangled cry.

"STOP IT" he shouted as he looked around dazed.

Joe instantly found somewhere to pull over, and did.

"It's ok man. You're ok" he said as he looked worriedly at his friend.

Jon had tears streaming down his face, although he wasn't physically crying.

"What happened?" Colby asked, also worried.

Jon just shook his head slowly. He was closing in on himself like he would always do.

"Don't do that. Don't shut down and hide behind those walls you have up" Joe told him.

"Were here for you. You can't keep it all in. Talk to us man" Colby told him.

Jon was quiet.

He swallowed hard, trying to steady his voice as he spoke.

"I was back there. In the apartment. My mom and Ty had you both tied up and were...and I couldn't stop them. They made me watch while they..." he said as he again shook his head, trying to forget the images.

"While they what?" Joe asked.

Jon looked up at him slowly.

"While they killed you" he said quietly.

Colby raised his eyebrows.

"Wow. That sucks. I'm sorry man" he told his friend, not knowing what else to say.

Jon nodded slowly.

"You ok?" Joe asked his friend.

Jon nodded.

"I'm ok" he told him.

Both of his friends knew it was a lie...but they didn't want to push him.

Jon was like a child in many ways. He sulked like a child, had temper tantrums like a child. And the more you tried to force him to do something...the less likely he was to do it.

With a small sigh, Joe pulled back into the lane of traffic and continued the journey home.

Colby breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar streets go past them as they drove to their apartment.

He couldn't wait to eat and shower.

Sleeping was going to have to wait as he and Jon...most likely just him, had a birthday party to organise for Joe.

As the Samoan pulled into their driveway, they were greeted with the all too familiar barking of the next door neighbours dog Killer.

Joe groaned as he got out of the car, nearest to the crazed animal.

He kept as close to the car as possible. If Killer got any opportunity to grab at a body part, or a loose piece of clothing...he would.

The dog snarled and bared its teeth at the man.

"Seriously? It's my birthday" Joe mumbled.

Jon looked at his friend and then toward the dog.

With a look of determination, he walked straight past the animal and right to the front door of their neighbour.

He banged on the door loudly waiting for the man to answer.

Colby tapped Joe on the arm to make him look at what was transpiring in front of them.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Joe asked.

"With how he's feeling at the moment...something awesome probably" Colby told him.

Jon was always at his most clear headed and bravest when he was scared or annoyed.

He was one hundred percent weird.

But they wouldn't have him any other way.

Eventually, the next door neighbour answered his door.

"Would you mind NOT banging on my door like that please?" he asked rudely.

Jon looked down at him.

"Your dog is barking again" he told him.

The man looked past Jon toward his dog, then back to Jon.

"And?" the man asked.

"And it's annoying me" Jon told him.

"He doesn't just bark for no reason. You or one of your friends must have done something to set him off" the man said as he took a bit of the sandwich he was holding.

Jon grated his teeth together.

"I don't know if you can tell or not...but I'm having a REALLY bad day" Jon told him.

The man just stared at him.

Jon smiled, his intense gaze making the smaller man feel uneasy.

"Let me put it to you like this. It's my friends birthday today, and were having a little...a little get together. A few friends and family members are coming over, were having a little barbecue of sorts" he told them man.

"If you don't take your dog inside and shut him up...he'll be the first thing I cook on said barbecue. Get the picture?" Jon asked.

He squinted at his neighbour as the man nodded his head furiously.

"Good. I'm glad we could have this talk" Jon said before turning and walking away.

Both Joe and Colby were shocked when they saw their neighbour run out and take his dog inside as quickly as he could.

They both then stared toward Jon who rubbed at his temples.

"Ok. What did you do?" Joe asked him.

"I didn't do anything" Jon told him.

He wasn't exactly lying.

Colby caught on to his friends mind games.

"What did you _say_ to him?" he asked, knowing that when asking the right question could get you the answer you wanted.

Jon looked over to him, his face blank and expressionless as though it were made of stone.

"I told him I'd cook his dog if he didn't shut it up" he told his friends.

Joe had a bemused look on his face, while Colby chuckled. Both men knew he would never do such a thing...but their neighbour didn't.

Jon picked up his suitcase, frowning slightly as the strain pulled on his sore arm, he walked over to their front door and unlocked it.

Joe and Colby followed him inside, and after closing the door, they watched as their friend walked into his room and closed the door.

He wanted to be alone.

With a sad sigh, both men went about unpacking their cases and putting their clothes and ring gear in the wash.

Colby, who found Jon's suitcase by the couch in the living room, opened it and took out his clothes, deciding that he would put his stuff in the washing machine for him.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower and try and get in a small nap before my parents get here" Joe told his friend as he headed to his bedroom.

"Ok" Colby said as he stood in the kitchen, the silence of in the apartment making him feel uncomfortable.

* * *

Jon had showered and was currently sitting on his bed trying to apply clean bandages to his arm.

He huffed as they kept sliding off.

Growling in frustration, he threw them onto the floor and ran his hand over his face.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard a light knock on his door.

He looked as he saw Colby slowly walk inside.

"Hey" the smaller man said in greeting.

"Hey" Jon said quietly in return.

Colby looked around and saw the bandages on the floor.

"Want some help dressing your arm?" he asked.

Jon huffed but nodded.

"Please" he said as he watched Colby pick up the offending object and walk over to him.

The smaller man sat next to him on the bed and gently took hold of his arm.

Jon looked down at the floor, avoiding any eye contact with his friend.

"So. I was thinking. After I've dressed your arm and I've taken a shower...we can start putting up the decorations for Joe's birthday" Colby told his friend.

Jon gave a small nod.

"Ok" he said in a whisper.

Colby briefly glanced at Jon's face and could see the battle he was having internally.

"I know that what happened yesterday was hard. Insanely hard. But...I don't want to see you let it get you down. You've come too far for everything to fall apart now" Colby told him.

Jon was silent.

"I hated seeing you like that; and me and Joe defenceless to help...it was really hard" he added.

"I like to think that me and you have a uniqueness about our friendship. We posses the ability to talk to each other with our eyes. We know when one of us is sad or angry even when were not in the same room as each other. We've been through a lot together you and me. I've seen your highs...and I've definitely seen your lows" he said with a small light hearted chuckle.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is. I don't want to see you get all mopy and depressed over what happened yesterday. I know that what happened was hard and you need to grieve in more way then one. But...I need you talk to me or Joe if you feel like your sinking. If you feel like you're getting too deep into your thoughts, you need to come to one of us. Talking helps. And talking to yourself or in your head doesn't count" he added when he saw his friend was about to speak.

Jon closed his mouth, his words dying on his lips.

Colby had guessed what he was going to say before he'd even said it.

He was right. They really did have a uniqueness.

"Is reading my mind one of your qualities too?" Jon asked with a small smile.

Colby chuckled.

"Maybe" he told him.

"Are you going to be ok today?" he asked.

Jon nodded.

"I'll be fine" he told his friend.

"Why don't I believe you?" Colby asked as he put some tape on the end of the bandage to hold it in place as he looked up to meet his friends gaze.

Jon sighed.

"Like you said. I got some things to process and I need to...I don't know...I don't think grieve is the right word to use but...I need to do that too" he told him.

"And I promise that if I feel like I'm getting to into my own head...I'll come and find you or Joe" he added.

Colby nodded and offered a small smile.

"Ok" he said as he stood up.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Sleeping is gonna have to wait till later, we gotta start setting up for the party. Joe's having a nap before his parents arrive so that gives us some time" he told Jon who nodded.

"I can start putting some stuff up while you shower" he offered.

Colby nodded.

"Ok, sure" he said as he began to make his way to his friends bedroom door.

"Hey Colby" Jon called to him.

The smaller man turned around.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Jon looked at him...really looked at him.

"Thanks" he said.

Colby nodded.

"Any time brother" the smaller man replied as he went into his room.

Jon sat on his bed for little while longer, letting his friends words sink in.

Truth is, he wanted to grieve the loss of his friendship with Tyler and the death of his mother...but he just couldn't bring himself to it.

They had both done unthinkable, horrific acts to him and he couldn't bring himself to care about them.

He had a new life, one that was filled with happiness and friendship.

One that was filled with love.

He smiled as he thought about his two friends and the mischief they'd gotten up to over the past year of knowing each other.

He had such fond memories that any negativity he was feeling right now about his mother or Tyler...seemed to fade away.

He stood up from his bed and made his way to the living room.

He went into the small coat cupboard they had that they used for storage and pulled out the party bag containing the decorations they'd hidden from Joe.

He tipped it's contents out onto the couch and began to open the packets.

He taped a birthday banner onto the wall and then proceeded to hang some streamers through out the room.

He eyed the balloons but chucked them to one side, deciding that it best be Colby who blow them up, less they have Jon get rushed to hospital for a sudden momentary bout of asthma.

* * *

Colby got dressed into some skinny jeans and a Motley Crew t-shirt before walking into the living room.

He smiled when he saw Jon standing on one of their small dining table chairs, hanging up some streamers from the curtain rail.

"Looks good in here" he said making his friend jump.

Jon looked at him.

"Maybe I should change careers and become a party planner or an interior decorator" he said making Colby laugh.

"What can I do to help?" he asked.

"I left the balloons over there for you" Jon told him.

Colby chuckled.

Jon and balloons never seemed to get along.

They robbed his lungs off all their breath and the man would go purple in the face after blowing up just one.

He ripped the packet open and went about inflating them and tying them ready to be hung around the room.

Once Jon had finished with the streamers, he went into the freezer and took out the party food he and Colby had bought the previous week.

He opened the boxes and neatly placed there contents onto baking trays.

He placed them in the oven before getting out some plates and cutlery and putting them on the top of the islands counter top.

When both men had finished what they were doing, they discarded the many packets and boxes and looked around the room triumphantly.

"I think we outdone ourselves" Colby said happily.

Jon nodded.

"Hey, don't forget the presents in the shed" Jon told him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they were in there" Colby admitted as he made his way into their garden and down to the shed.

Opening the door, he picked up two full bags of presents and carried them into the apartment.

He placed them on the coffee table and smiled excitedly as he thought about how happy Joe would be with what they'd gotten him.

While they were in the middle of setting out the food, they heard a small knock on the front door.

Jon walked over to it and opened it.

Saraya was standing there, along with Nikki and Brie, Bryan, Phil and AJ.

Their faces dropped when they caught sight of Jon's bruised face and the cut on his head.

"What the hell happened to you?" Saraya asked worried.

Thinking quickly, Jon sighed.

"Some asshole started a fight at a bar we were at. Got in a few good hits" he told her.

His friends nodded sadly as they took in his appearance.

"Did you give as good as you got?" Phil asked.

Jon nodded.

"And then some" he said, making them all laugh.

They made their way inside and Colby greeted them happily.

"Is Jon ok?" Brie asked the man as she gave him a hug.

Colby nodded.

"He's fine" he told her.

He hated having to lie about what had happened, but explaining that Jon was kidnapped by his ex best friend and then his mother and that they slowly tortured him for hours to get his banks pin number to rob him of four grand and then watched Jon's mother get shot dead was a tad bit too much to process.

"Did the guy get arrested?" she asked him.

"What guy?" Colby asked confused.

"The guy at the bar who attacked him" she said.

"Oh, yeah. He did. Sorry, it was a long night, I'm not really with it" he told her, trying to cover his tracks.

She just gave him a sympathetic smile.

As they talked amongst themselves, they heard another knock on the front door.

Colby opened it and greeted Sika and Patricia.

He was instantly wrapped into a hug by the small women.

"How have you been?" she asked him.

"I've been good" he told her as he shook Sika's hand after the elder man had placed Joe's birthday cake on the counter top.

"Where's Jon?" Patricia asked as she walked inside.

She spotted him as he spoke to Phil and Bryan.

Tapping him on the shoulder, he turned to the smaller women.

Her face instantly dropped when she saw what state he was in.

"Oh my. What happened?" she asked as she placed a hand on his bruised cheek.

"He got attacked at a bar last night" Bryan told her.

"Did you call the police?" she asked Jon.

He nodded.

"Guy got arrested" he told her.

She nodded.

"Are you ok?" she asked him, searching his eyes as he spoke.

"I will be" he told her.

It wasn't exactly a lie.

When she'd finished mothering him, she looked around.

"Where's my baby?" she asked.

"Sleeping" Jon and Colby said in unison making her chuckle.

While they waited for Joe to wake up, Colby and Jon introduced Joe's parents to everyone.

Nearly forty minutes later, the birthday boy himself emerged from his bedroom and walked into the living room, a confused but surprised look on his face.

"What's all this?" he asked with a smile as he looked around.

"Happy birthday" his friends said as he greeted everyone.

"When did you plan this?" he asked his two best friends.

"A few weeks ago" they told him.

He gave his mother and father a hug before going about opening his presents.

Everyone was laughing and talking amongst themselves when Jon snuck off to his room.

Colby caught him out of the corner of his eye, and when there was a free moment, went to go and see if Jon was ok.

He was about to walk inside of his friends room when he heard him talking.

What he heard surprised him.

"I've never done this before. I don't necessarily believe in a higher power or whatever...but...if there is something...or someone out there...God or whatever you want to call it...I just wanted...I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for giving me my two best friends, my brothers. Truth is I don't know where I'd be without them. Joe...he reminds me that its ok to ask for help and not have to handle everything on my own. And the dipshit...he doesn't realise what he means to me. He's the best friend I ever had. He's helped me get through some serious shit. I don't know how I got so lucky...but I'm grateful that I did" he said aloud.

Colby felt his heart hammer in his chest and a ball in the back of his throat rise up.

He was caught off guard when Jon's bedroom door flew open making both of them jump.

"What are you doing man?" Jon asked him.

Colby stuttered for a moment.

"Um...were gonna do the cake soon. Didn't want you to miss it" he lied.

Jon nodded.

"Cool, I could use some cake" he said as he went to walk over to the rooms occupants.

"Hey Jon" Colby called to him.

Jon turned to him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Colby didn't speak.

Instead, he flung his arms around his friend and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"What's happening?" Jon asked confused.

Colby smiled.

"I'm giving you a hug" he told him.

"I know that...but why?" Jon asked again.

Colby released him and held him at arms length.

"Just...wanted to" he said as he gave his friend a pat on the shoulder.

Colby walked over to the small gathering of people as Jon took a moment to look over at them all.

Everyone he was closest to in the world, was sat in the living room.

He smiled as he walked over to the small group of people...his best friends, his family.

The End

* * *

 **So there you have it...the end of the Save Me series!**

 **But never fear! I have plenty more prompts/ideas for oneshots and more series' to come.**

 **And remember...Review, Review, Review :-)**


	86. Tattoo

**OH MY GOODNESS...OVER 400 REVIEWS! You have no idea how much i appreciate your continued support :-D**

 **Guest: Lol...I would pass out if the WWE ever contacted me to write for them haha Glad you enjoyed the Save Me series :-)**

 **Guest: Glad you enjoyed the Save Me series :-)**

 **wwetickler30: The boys had been through so much...it only seemed fair to end it on a happy note lol**

 **takers dark lover: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the Save Me series :-)**

 **technerd89: Im so happy you're enjoying Three Amigos! :-)**

 **SubtleImperfections: So happy you enjoyed the Save Me series. Thank you for your awesome ideas :-)**

 **PunkShieldGirl: I've added your request to my list. I've got a huge back log of ones to do, but i will get to yours when i can :-)**

 **Ninjoy: I may write in another chapter that the boys close nit group find out what really happened but i kind of like the idea of it being a secret between the three. Glad you enjoyed reading the Save Me series :-)**

 **cheryl24: I don't really know much about Sasha Banks but i'll be sure to go on youtube to get a better idea of her character so i can write appropriatly :-)**

 **Guest: Glad you liked the ending to the Save Me series :-)**

 **Well...here it is...the first oneshot in a while. I was watching an interview on youtube with the three boys where Jon mentioned about Joe getting his tattoo done and himself wanting to trick the WWE by getting one drawn on his own arm and how they would have been furious had he got the real thing.**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Tattoo**

Joe, Jon and Colby were in the middle of getting changed into their street clothes after an awesome night on SmackDown.

They'd done a promo about Cody, Dustin and Dusty and the fans had gone wild.

They went even more insane when a 'fired' Cody and Dustin attacked the three members of The Shield, beginning the works to a match at the next pay per view.

"Hey, have either of you planned to do anything tomorrow?" Joe asked his friends.

Jon, who was tying up the laces to his boots looked up lazily.

"Beside lounge around the apartment all day...no...I have nothing planned" he told the bigger man.

Joe then turned to look at Colby.

"How about you?" he asked him.

"No, I got nothing planned. Why'd you ask?" the smaller man asked as he pulled on a t-shirt.

"Well, I was gonna go and get the rest of my tattoo done tomorrow and I wondered if you guys would wanna come" he told them.

"How long is it gonna take to finish?" Jon asked.

"Couple hours at least" Joe told him honestly.

Jon contemplated for a brief second before nodding.

"Ok, I'll go. Beats being bored at home" he told his friend.

Joe smiled as he nodded.

"Cool. What about you Colbs? You gonna come too?" he asked.

Colby nodded.

"Sure. I'm not gonna stay at home by myself...that's just sad" he said, making his friends chuckle.

As the three of them walked through the hallway of the arena they were currently in, Joe stopped and turned to look at his friends.

"Hey, I just gotta go and make sure they're ok with me getting the rest of my tattoo done" he told them.

"You mean you've booked a tattoo session and haven't even asked the big bosses permission to get it finished? You're taking a chance aren't you?" Colby asked with a smile.

Joe just rolled his eyes as they found Paul's office.

He knocked on the door and waited for the man to call him in.

"It's open" he heard Paul say.

He walked inside, his two friends behind him.

"Good evening gentlemen, what can I do for you?" Paul asked as he looked through some paperwork on his desk.

"Hey, um, I was just wondering if it'd be ok for me to get the rest of my tattoo done in our next few days off" Joe asked his boss.

Paul looked up at the Samoan.

"Sure" he told him with a small nod.

"Ok, cool" Joe said.

After thanking his boss, the three men made their way to the airport to start their journey home.

* * *

While on board the flight, Jon and Colby sat having a thumb war while Joe texted his tattoo artist.

 _ **Boss gave the ok, will be by the shop at about eleven.**_

After getting a quick reply, telling him that eleven was fine, he pressed the call button for his seat so that he could get a drink and order himself and his friends some late night food.

He turned his head to the right and saw Jon being pushed up against the window by Colby.

The smaller man had Jon's thumb clutched so tight, the man's appendage had gone purple.

"OW...STOP SQUEEZING SO TIGHT DIPSHIT" Jon said loudly as he squinted at the pain.

Colby gave one more squeeze before letting go.

"Hey...that's what you get when you try to bite me" Colby said with a proud smirk.

"I did NOT try to bite you...I was simply moving towards your face with my mouth open" Jon told him unconvincingly.

"Behave children" Joe said as he sat with his eyes closed.

His friends both looked at him and sunk down slightly in their seats.

The man was more like a father to them at times then a big brother.

"Good evening sir, how may I help you?" a polite stewardess asked Joe.

"Oh, hi. Could I get a bottle of water and a meal each for me and my friends?" he asked her.

"Sure thing. I'll just bring you a menu" she told him as she walked to get him his requested water.

"Save me some" Jon told his friend as he pulled out his medication from their shared carry on bag.

Joe nodded as the women came back and handed him a fresh cold bottle of spring water and a laminated menu.

"Thank you" he told her.

"No problem. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order" she said with a smile.

Joe chugged down half of his drink before handing it to Colby to pass to Jon.

The man popped his meds into his mouth before washing them down with some fresh H2O.

He shuddered as the tablets worked their way down his throat.

"Ughh" he sounded as he handed his friend back his drink.

"Thanks brother" he told him.

"Any time" the Samoan replied.

"So, what food they got? I'm staaaaarving" Colby said as he looked at the menu in Joe's hands.

"Lets seeee...chicken with gravy and potatoes. Cauliflower and cheese. Lasagne or oooh mac and cheese" Joe said happily.

Jon sniggered.

"The way you get excited over mac and cheese...I swear, deep down you're still five years old" he told his friend making him laugh.

"Can't deny mac and cheese is awesome" Joe told him making his friends nod in agreement.

"So, have you boys decided what you'd like?" the stewardess asked them as she held a small note pad and pen.

"Yeah, I'll have the mac and cheese with another bottle of water please" Joe told her.

She jotted it down and then looked to Colby.

"I'll have the lasagne with a bottle of water please" he asked.

She nodded as she wrote his request down and then looked to Jon.

"And for you sir?" she asked with a smile.

"I will haaaaave...the chicken with gravy and potatoes" he asked as he handed her the menu.

"And to drink?" she asked.

"A can of coke. Thanks" he said as she nodded and went to prepare their meals.

Joe let out a small sigh as he leant back in his seat trying to get comfortable.

"They don't really make these seats for long legged people, do they?" Jon asked as he tried to stretch his legs out.

Colby just smirked as he pulled his legs up and crossed them like he was meditating.

"Flexible asshole" Jon mumbled as he huffed.

"Don't hate me cos you ain't me brother" Colby sang as he smiled.

After eating their meal, the men tried to get some shut eye before they landed.

* * *

A little over two hours later, Colby jumped awake when the plane began to shake slightly.

"What's going on?" he asked as he looked around panicked.

"Were landing" Jon told him as he smiled at his brothers brief moment of fear.

"Oh" Colby said, shocked that he had slept for as long as he did.

When the plane had finally touched down and they'd collected their bags and cases, the three men made their way to their car that was in the airports car park.

"I swear, this car spends more time in this lot then in does in our driveway at home" Joe said, his friends nodding in agreement.

Jon got into the drivers seat and Joe leant in to look at him.

"You awake enough to drive?" he asked.

The man nodded.

Colby got into his usual place in the back, while Joe got into the passengers seat for once.

It was silent in the car for a little while until Jon spoke.

"I might get a tattoo while you get yours done" he said aloud.

The bigger man looked over at him.

"Yeah? What you gonna get done?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll get a full sleeve of skulls like Randy...or maybe I'll get a full sleeve tribal like you" he told him.

"You have to ask the big bosses at work first" Joe told him.

"I'm not asking someone permission to do something to MY body" Jon told him.

Colby chuckled.

"I think you'd look cool with a tattoo" he told his friend.

"Thanks dipshit" Jon said happily.

When they'd finally arrived home, the men went about doing their own thing for a few hours.

Jon lazed about on the couch.

Colby sat and read some comic books.

And Joe smiled happily at the picture his friend had sent him of the drawing of his tattoo he would be getting later on.

Around nine a.m, the boys began to shower and get ready to go with Joe to the tattoo shop.

"So, were you serious about getting a tattoo?" Colby asked Jon.

"No" his friend said with a chuckle.

An hours later, the men got into their car as Joe drove them all to his friends shop.

"Does getting a tattoo hurt?" Jon asked.

"Not really. I suppose if you got a low tolerance for pain it would yeah, but it doesn't really bother me" Joe told him.

"When I got mine of my back, I actually found it kinda relaxing" Colby told his friend.

Jon nodded.

"You'd be absolutely fine getting one. With what you've done in your past with barbed wire and glass and shit, this would be like getting tickled to you" Joe told his friend making him laugh.

When they arrived at the shop, Joe greeted his friend with a man hug.

"Hey Mike" Joe said as he stood aside.

"These are my friends Colby and Jon" Joe told him as his friends said their hello's.

They both took a seat as Joe took his t-shirt off.

They watched as Mike used rulers and took his time to apply the tattoo stencil in pieces to make sure he was getting it perfect.

"Ok, hows that?" the man asked as Joe walked in front of the mirror to take a look.

"Looks good man" Joe told him as he went and lay on the padded table.

Mike started up his tattoo gun and began the gruelling intricate tattoo.

Colby and Jon talked amongst themselves while Joe got inked up some more.

It was then that Colby caught sight of another tattoo artist who was free.

He got up and walked over to him.

"Hey. I was just wondering...do you do fake tattoos?" he asked the man.

"We do airbrush and we can draw them on with tattoo ink pens" he told Colby.

"Which one stays on longer?" Colby asked.

"Probably the pens" the man told him.

"Would you mind doing a full sleeve on my friend in the same style as Joe over there?" he asked.

"Sure. I got some free time" the man said before setting up a chair and arm table for Jon.

"Hey dude, that guy said he'd do a full sleeve on you in tattoo pens?" Colby told him.

Jon looked up at him confused.

"It's not a real tattoo. You could get it done and go to work pretending that it's real...see what they say" Colby said smiling.

"Sure. Why not" Jon said as he took a seat in front of Max, the tattoo artist Colby had found.

"Ok, take you shirt off for me" Max said pointing to Jon's t-shirt.

The man complied and handed it to Colby.

"Ok, do you want something specific or should I just wing it?" he asked.

Jon looked to Colby.

"As long as its like his, that's all that matters" Jon told him.

Max took a good look at Joe's tattoo stencil and nodded.

"Ok" he said as he picked up some pens.

After about half an hour had gone by, Joe sat up to get a drink of water.

He walked over to Colby and Jon as his friend had a similar tattoo drawn onto his arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked bemused.

"What's it look like? I'm getting a tattoo" Jon joked.

"How do you think they'll take it at work?" Colby asked.

"I think Vince will probably faint" he told them honestly making them laugh.

Colby took turns talking to each of his friends at separate sides of the room.

After a good few hours, Jon's full sleeve was finally done.

He looked at it in the mirror.

"Wow" he said happily.

"That's amazing" Colby said nodding in agreement.

"Hey thanks man" Jon said shaking Max's hand.

"How much will that be?" he asked him.

"Fifty even" Max told him.

Jon paid him and then went back to admiring the work in the mirror.

"It looks so real" Colby said poking his friends arm.

"Hey, how long will this stay on for?" Jon asked.

"Well, if you don't scrub at it and don't use extremely hot water, roughly five days" Max told him.

Jon and Colby nodded.

"Perfect" Colby said happily.

Both men walked over to Joe who was still getting his tattoo done.

"How you feeling?" Colby asked when he saw the frown on his friends face.

"It's starting to get a bit tender, I ain't gonna lie" Joe admitted.

"Nearly done dude" Mike told him.

Nearly done actually turned into nearly two more hours.

Once the tattoo was completed, Joe's arm was wrapped up and he paid Mike the remainder of the money for the work he'd done.

Once outside, the men got into their car.

"I suppose I'll drive" Colby said as he watched Joe get into the passenger seat, while Jon got into the back.

"We got tattoo's and are sore" Jon told him with a sniffle.

Joe just laughed at Jon's dramatics.

As Colby drove them home, Joe admired Jon's drawn on tattoo.

"It looks really real" he told his friend.

"I know. It's gonna make them freak out at work" Jon told him happily.

The rest of that day and the next was spent with the three men relaxing and catching up on some much needed sleep.

Jon and Colby would help apply cream to Joe's newly inked arm to stop it from drying out and scabbing over too much.

* * *

It was Friday night and the boys had a house show they were booked at.

They arrived at the arena rested and ready to go.

Just before they walked inside, Jon took off his hoodie to expose his inked up arm.

Joe and Colby chuckled as they waited for the yelling they knew would happen.

They walked through the hallway following the signs that pointed them to the locker room.

Upon entering, they were greeted by their fellow employees.

"What the hell is that?" Phil asked as soon as he spotted Jon's arm.

"Oh that. That's my new tattoo" Jon told him happily.

"Did you get the ok to get that?" Big Paul asked.

"No" Jon said blankly.

There was a collectable gasp.

"You are gonna be in SOOO much shit" Ryan said as he shook his head.

"They can't tell me what I can and can't do" Jon told them all.

"Oh, they can...and they will" Phil replied as he admired Joe's new full sleeve.

After getting changed, Phil walked over to Jon to inspect his arms new art work.

He glanced at it and squinted.

"Wait a second..." he said confused.

"That's not real" he said pointing to the ink work.

Colby, Joe and Jon chuckled.

"I know. But it looks real doesn't it?" Jon asked.

"Did you get someone to draw that on?" Big Paul asked.

Colby nodded as he smiled.

"We wanna see what they do backstage" he said with a chuckle.

"Knowing Vince, he'll probably want Jon to cut his arm off" Randy said jokingly.

"So, you mean to tell me...you sat for hours, while someone drew an intricate design on your arm...just to scare our bosses?" Phil asked him.

Jon nodded.

Phil then slowly wrapped his arms around Jon and smiled.

"You've finally joined the dark side...I'm so proud" he said jokingly as he walked back over to continue getting changed.

As the men headed to catering, they were talking amongst themselves when they heard someone shout loudly.

"GOOD...WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?" the voice shouted.

Jon turned around when he heard his last name get yelled.

He then saw Paul staring at him, his face red and his eyes bulging.

"What?" Jon asked innocently.

Paul walked over to him and smacked him on his 'tattooed' arm.

"OW" Jon said as he rubbed where his boss had just slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked innocently.

"What is that?" Paul asked as he pointed to the artwork.

"My new tattoo...do you like it?" Jon asked with a smile.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Paul asked him.

"Well...Joe was getting his done and I thought it looked cool...so I thought...why not get one done myself" he told his boss with a smirk.

"You can't just go and get full sleeve tattoo's done without asking permission first" his boss told him.

"Let's get one thing straight here...I don't need to ask permission to get something done to MY body" Jon told him.

"Hey...you work for WWE now...that means you DO have to ask permission" Paul replied.

"How come Joe could get his tattoo done then?" Colby asked.

"Because he already had some work done and it's his family heritage. That's something the company would and could never refuse when its something to do with religious or family customs" Paul explained.

"You better go and see Vince. He's gonna rip you a new one, I can tell you that for sure" Paul warned him.

Just as he was about to walk away, he saw Joe and Colby begin to chuckle.

"What?" he asked them.

"You fell for it" Colby said.

"Fell for what?" Paul asked confused.

Joe pointed to Jon's arm.

"It's not a real tattoo. It's drawn on. We wanted to see what you and Vince would say and do" he explained to his boss.

Paul didn't know what to say.

"You did all of that as a practical joke?" he asked shocked.

"You should have seen your face" Colby said as he laughed.

Jon however, didn't look very amused.

He meant every word when he said that the company couldn't tell him what he could and couldn't do when it came to his body.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked his friend.

Jon just looked at Paul.

"I have a question" he said.

"Why is it that I feel like Joe is getting some sort of special treatment?" Jon asked.

"What would be so wrong if I went out and got a sleeve tattoo? Joe has one. Dwayne has one. Randy and Phil have both of their arms covered. So does Mark. Why can they have them and I can't?" he asked, folding his arms.

Paul looked at him, eye to eye.

"Because you are representing the company and we've pre packaged you. Joe already had his tattoo started and it's easy to write off due to his Samoan ancestry and customs. You getting something like this done would be hard to explain" Paul told him.

"Ain't nothing to explain" Jon huffed.

"Why are you so upset?" Colby asked his friend.

"This was supposed to be a joke" he reminded him.

"Because...I don't like being told what I can and can't do to my own body. I had enough of that growing up and now I'm an adult I'll be damned if I'm gonna get told what to do again" he said slightly peeved.

Paul sighed.

"Look. If you ever decide in the future to get a tattoo done, I'm sure we could come to some sort of an agreement. Until then...no real ink" he told his employee.

Jon just nodded as he watched his boss walk away.

"What was that about?" Joe asked, worried by his friends sudden change in attitude.

Jon rolled his shoulders.

"I don't know. I just got mad when he said I had to ASK to do stuff" Jon told him.

Colby and Joe could understand where their friend was coming from.

The WWE was not only demanding inside the ring...but also outside.

You had to maintain a positive image so that if a fan approached you, you'd be ready.

You had to dress a particular way.

There was certain places they refrained you from going to, meaning strip clubs.

Sometimes, the extra baggage that came with being a WWE superstar could be overwhelming at times.

After going to catering and having something to eat, the men made their way to the gorilla to go out for their match.

After seeing the ink work on Jon's arm...Vince did indeed go crazy.

He began shouting about rules and company policies and fines, his hands waving in the air as he rambled on.

Jon rolled his eyes at his boss.

"It's not real. It's just drawn on. You can stop freaking out any moment now" he told him.

Vince stared at him.

"You lied to me" he said as he stared at the younger man.

"Lying is an ugly word" Colby said.

"It was a joke. We wanted to see what you and Paul would say" Joe told his boss.

After a small moment of silence, Vince chuckled.

"You boys are going to be the death of me" he told them.

"You ever want something like that done for real, you come and talk to me or Paul about it" Vince warned Jon.

The younger man just nodded at his boss as he and his friends made their way to the ring.

Once their match was over, the boys went back to the hotel, Jon still being quiet.

"Hey. Don't let it get to you man" Joe told him.

Jon just looked at him.

"I hate being told what to do" he mumbled.

"We know" Joe said.

"You don't want a tattoo anyway, so don't let it play in your mind" Joe told him.

"It doesn't matter if I wanted one or not...it's the principle of the thing" Jon told him, crossing his arms.

After staring at his friend for a minute or so, Colby smiled.

"Are you...sulking?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No" Jon mumbled.

"LIAR" Colby said as he gently shoved his friend.

In front of Joe's very eyes, his two best friends began to wrestle each other.

He got into the single bed that he'd won in a coin toss and got comfortable beneath the blankets.

As he closed his eyes, the last thing he heard was Colby shouting "ADMIT IT" and Jon shouting back "NEVER".

* * *

 **As always...Review...Review...Review :-)**


	87. Rats

**I honestly can't even begin to describe how much I appreciate the possitive reviews ya'll are giving. I really appreciate them :-) Much love to you all x**

 **For anyone who has made a request, i've added them to my list and will get them up as and when i can ;-)**

 **Guest : Thank you...I'm so happy you enjoy reading Three Amigos! :-)**

 **Guest : Thank you! I've actually started on Crash P6 and P7. Keep an eye out for it :-)**

 **Guest : Thanks :-)**

 **Wolfgirl2013 : Thank yooooou :-)**

 **Ninjoy : Glad you enjoyed it :-)**

 **SittingontheEdge : I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I look foward to your reviews for the Save Me series when you get around to it :-)**

 **Rogue3 : Thank you so much! I really appreciated your review :-)**

 **Here is a new oneshot...enjoy x**

* * *

 **Rats**

The three Shield boys were currently working out at their local gym.

Jon was on the treadmill, Joe was doing squats and Colby was doing a bazillion push ups.

After completing the gruelling sets and training regimes they each had, they left the gym and got into their car.

"What is your weird thing about not showering at the gym?" Joe asked Colby as he began the drive home.

The smaller man rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I've told you the reason about a hundred times" Colby told him.

Joe just sighed.

"He's scared he might get germs" Jon told him as he turned the air conditioning on in their car.

"I thought Jon was the one with OCD" the Samoan said, looking at Colby in the rear view mirror.

"He is. But I just can't do it man...the thought of thousands of other people standing in those showers, all their dirt and sweat and god knows what else going everywhere...it's just too nasty" Colby explained as he shuddered.

Jon just chuckled at his friend.

Once they arrived home, each of the men went into their bedrooms and showered before they all set about making lunch.

Joe was about to make a sandwich when he saw black specks on the kitchen counter.

Thinking Colby hadn't washed it down when he'd toast that morning, he huffed and brushed the crumbs aside as he began to fill his sandwich with lettuce and chicken pieces.

Jon had decided to make himself some pasta.

He opened one of the kitchen cupboards and grabbed the half full bag of fusilli pasta.

As he pulled it out, the contents spilled out all over the floor.

"What the fuck?" he said aloud as he looked at the now empty bag in his hand.

As he stared at it, he noticed a hole in the side of the plastic.

"What happened?" Colby Joe asked as he took a bite of his now finished sandwich.

"There's a damn hole in the side of the bag" Jon huffed as he went about cleaning up the mess.

Colby helped his friend before he went back to making himself some egg white omelettes.

Jon decided to just have a sandwich like Joe when his original plan for lunch went spiralling out of control.

The three men sat and watched 'Figure It Out' as they ate lunch.

When the show had finished and the men had washed their plates and dishes up, they went about just hanging around their apartment.

Colby read some new comic books he'd purchased, Jon caught up on some TV shows he'd recorded and Joe called his mother and told her how they'd all been and talked to her about what he'd been doing over the past week.

Around eleven at night, after eating dinner and watching a horror movie...much to Jon's disdain, the three men headed to bed.

Joe and Colby were asleep pretty much soon after their heads touched their pillows.

Jon however...was wide awake.

He lay in his bed, his mind not quietening enough for him to sleep.

As he lay thinking about this and that, his thoughts were interrupted by scratching sounds.

He lay completely still in his bed as he scratched got louder.

He held his breath in fear of making any noise.

As quickly as the scratching started...it stopped.

Releasing the breath he'd been holding, he mentally scolded himself for scaring himself yet again.

His imagination would run wild on him sometimes.

He closed his eyes trying to still his thoughts so he could actually get some much needed sleep.

It had been nearly half an hour and he finally felt himself drifting off.

That however...was short lived.

As he was dipping in and out of sleep, the scratching slowly began to make itself known again.

His eyes flew open as he listened to it get louder and louder.

His heart pounded as he slowly sat up and looked around his room.

Without any planning, he quickly shot up out of his bed and ran out of his bedroom.

He closed the door behind him and ran to Colby's room.

He didn't bother knocking, knowing his friend was asleep.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to his sleeping friends bed.

He poked Colby on the arm.

"Hey...wake up" he said quietly.

Nothing.

"Wake up" he said a little louder while shoving his friend in the arm.

Still nothing.

"Dipshit...wake up" he said even louder as he held his friends nose closed.

Colby snorted really loud as his mouth opened as he gasped.

He sat up and looked around bleary eyed.

He jumped when he saw Jon standing by his bed.

"What?...what are you doing dude?" he asked sleepy and confused.

"There's a weird noise in my bedroom" Jon told him honestly.

"What noise?" Colby asked as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Scratching" Jon told him.

Colby sighed as he looked up at his friend.

"Are you sure you're not just scaring yourself because of the movie?" he asked him.

It was a valid question.

Many times after watching horror movies, Jon would scare himself so much, he would hear things move or people breathing even though there was nothing there.

"I'm serious" Jon told him.

If it weren't for the genuine look of fear in his friends face, Colby would have just brushed it off as another one of those times that he let his mind scare him.

With a soft sigh, he got out of bed and slowly walked to his bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Jon asked.

"To check your room for the boogeyman" Colby told him with a smirk.

Jon glared at his friend as he followed him to his own bedroom.

He stood behind Colby as the smaller man slowly opened the door.

He pushed it open and stepped inside the room.

The very silent room.

He walked in further and looked around.

Jon slowly made his way in also and looked around to see if anything had moved.

Colby walked over to the man's closet and opened it to check inside.

When he saw that beside the clothes that were in it, there was nothing else, he closed it and turned to look at Jon.

He watched as his friend flinched slightly when he heard Colby move.

Colby shook his head.

Jon's imagination was a deep dark place.

He checked under his friends bed as though he were checking the room of a frightened child.

"No monsters in here" Colby told him.

Jon huffed.

"Will you be serious" he asked him.

"I'm telling you, I heard scratching" he said adamantly.

"Well, I can't hear anything" Colby told him, holding his arms out in dramatic effect.

Jon was still hesitant.

He peered around the room once more, his frightened eyes landing on his friends.

Colby shook his head.

"You're not going to be able to sleep in here are you?" he asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

Jon, feeling embarrassed, slowly shook his head.

Colby gave a small nod.

"Ok, come on then" he said as he began to walk out of the room.

"Come on what?" Jon asked following him quickly.

"Well, you have to sleep at some point and if you can't sleep in your room...then you can sleep in mine" he told his friend as he went and got back into his bed.

Jon hesitated.

He felt like such an idiot.

Nearly thirty years old and too scared to sleep in his own room.

Colby saw the torn look in his friends face and to say it didn't pull at his heart strings was an understatement.

"Dude. Stop over thinking everything and come and get into bed" Colby told him as he pulled the cover aside to make room for Jon to get into his bed.

The taller man did as he was told and get in beside Colby.

"Feel better?" the two toned haired man asked.

Jon nodded.

"Good" Colby told him.

"Sweet dreams dude" he said with a smirk before rolling over and drifting off.

Finally...after a good twenty minutes...Jon felt safe and slowly closed his eyes as he drifted off too.

* * *

Colby opened his eyes and blinked away the fuzziness behind them.

He squinted in the dark, sure that he'd heard something.

Something loud enough that it had pulled him from his sleep.

He turned to his left and saw Jon sound asleep.

He gave a small smile, happy that his friend had settled enough to get some much needed rest.

Deciding that he had just had a bad dream, he lay himself back down and closed his eyes.

He was just going back off when he heard a noise.

His eyes opened and his heart rate slowly got faster.

Had someone broken in?

Was there someone in their home?

Did they have a ghost?

All these thoughts ran through his mind as he now lay wide awake in bed.

He strained his ears as he tried to hear what the noise was.

His eyes opened wide as he heard scratching coming from somewhere in his room.

He sat up in his bed and turned to Jon.

"Wake up" he said shoving his friend in the chest.

Jon stirred slightly but didn't wake.

"Get up" Colby said louder as he pinches his friend on the nipple.

"OW" Jon shouted as he sat bolt up right in bed.

"Why the hell did you pinch me for?" he asked angrily as he rubbed his sore appendage through his t-shirt.

Colby held a finger up to his lips signalling for his friend to be quiet.

Jon frowned at his friend and wondered what was wrong.

They sat in silence for a few seconds but both jumped when they heard the all too familiar scratching.

Glancing at one another...they both jumped out of Colby's bed and ran to Joe's room.

They flew through his door and Colby quickly closed it behind him.

They walked over to their friends bed and looked down at him.

"Joe" Colby called.

His friend stayed asleep.

Sighing quietly, and not wanting to wake him, they both got into their friends bed, neither of them able to relax.

They shared a pillow as Jon placed it behind their backs as they sat under the duvet, too nervous to sleep

Around four in the morning, Joe rolled over in his sleep.

His eyes shot open when he rolled into...someone.

He shot up onto his knees making Joe and Colby jump as he stared down at them.

"What are you both doing in my bed?" he asked loudly.

They looked at one another before looking at Joe.

"I think we may have a ghost" Colby told him.

"What?" Joe asked confused, his tired mind not functioning properly yet.

"Well. Jon woke me up around midnight to tell me he heard something in his room. I went in and had a look around but couldn't see anything. He couldn't sleep in there so I told him he could sleep in my bed.

I just assumed he was scaring himself cos of the movie" Colby started.

"Anyway, about and hour and half after that, I woke up when I heard a noise too. I woke Jon up and the noise got louder. We both freaked and came in here. We tried to wake you up but you wouldn't so we just got into your bed and decided to wait until morning to go and have a look around" Colby told him.

Joe nodded as he tried to make sense of what he's just been told.

"What noise is it you both keep hearing?" he asked.

"Scratching" his friends said in unison.

Joe frowned at them.

"Scratching?" he asked.

They both nodded.

He contemplated grilling them for scaring him and sending them back to their rooms...but they looked genuinely spooked and had obviously come to him for comfort of sorts.

With a sigh, he lay back down and moved over slightly making more room for them both.

"Lay down and try to get some sleep. We'll look around the apartment in the morning" he told them.

They both nodded as they settled down and got as comfortable as they could.

"Three grown ass men sharing a bed because two of them keep hearing noises..." Joe said shaking his head.

He wasn't going to kick them out of his room.

He was their big brother.

It was his job to protect them.

After a little while, Joe's bedroom was filled with the sounds of snoring from himself and Colby, and deep breathing from Jon.

* * *

It was just gone five in the morning when Joe was awoken by the sounds of something in his room.

Thinking it was one of his friends he rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes.

The noise happened again.

He opened his eyes and looked around his room.

Both of his friends asleep in his bed.

He listened quietly and heard scratching coming from the walls.

He shoved Colby to wake his friend.

"Huh?" Colby mumbled as he woke up.

"What's the matter?" he asked Joe.

The bigger man was looking around his room.

"I can hear it" he whispered.

"Hear what?" Colby asked.

"The scratching" Joe told him, making Colby sit up in the bed.

He turned to Jon and began to try and wake him up.

"Go away" Jon mumbled.

"Get up. The noise is back" Colby told him.

That sentence caught Jon's attention and he sat up in Joe's bed and glanced around.

"I told you it wasn't my imagination" Jon said aloud as he pulled the duvet up to his chin.

Colby ignored the statement, obviously directed toward himself.

"What do you think it is?" Colby asked Joe.

The larger man shook his head.

"I don't know" he told his friend.

It suddenly went quiet in the room.

The men got the fright of their lives when Joe's lamp on the bedside table began to slowly move.

All three of them turned to look at it, too shocked to move.

The object itself looked as though it were vibrating on top of the night stand.

"Fuck this" Jon said as he got out of the bed and ran into the living room, Colby and Joe quick to follow.

They stood and listened as they heard Joe's lamp crash onto the floor, the sound of the glass shattering making them all jump.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Colby asked aloud.

"Don't be so stupid" Joe told him.

"Well if it's not a ghost, then what it is detective?" the smaller man asked.

Joe just glared at him.

They ended up sitting in their living room for the rest of the night and early morning, too scared to move.

When eight a.m rolled around, the noise in the apartment stopped.

It was completely quiet.

Joe stood up from his place on the armchair and made his way to his bedroom.

He looked around and found his broken lamp on the floor.

He growled in annoyance as he went about cleaning up the mess.

Jon and Colby made their way into their own bedrooms as well and began to look for any signs of...something.

Colby was the first one out of his room when he found nothing suspicious in there.

He walked into Jon's room and found the man sat on his bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked him.

Jon looked over to him and held up his phone charger.

The wire was spilt in two.

"What happened?" Colby asked.

"Looks like its been...chewed" Jon told him.

"Chewed?" Colby asked.

His friend nodded.

As Colby was about to speak again, Joe shouting made them both jump.

They ran into his room and looked at him as he stood on his bed.

"What?" they both asked him.

"ITS OVER THERE" he shouted as he pointed to under his chest of drawers.

"What it?" Jon asked.

"A RAT...A BIG...HUGE...RAT" the Samoan shouted.

"WHAT?" Colby yelled as he too jumped onto his friends bed.

Jon stood on the spot, his shoulders going up in what his friends knew was a defensive stance.

"We have rats?" he asked aloud.

"We have rats? He repeated.

"WE HAVE RATS?" he yelled as he began to freak out.

"I've touched stuff. I've stood on the floor, I've touched stuff around the apartment...stuff they might have touched" he said as he wiped his hands into his shorts.

"Oh my god...I feel so unclean" he said as he looked around in anger and disgust.

"We better get an exterminator out to take care of this" Joe said aloud as he picked up his phone from under his pillow.

He called their landlord and explained the situation and was told that someone would be by in a few hours.

In the meantime, they all ran out of Joe's room and closed the door to keep the creature inside.

As they sat in the living room, Jon kept rubbing himself with anti bacterial hand wash as he couldn't get in his room to have a shower.

"What are you doing?" Colby asked his friend.

"What's it look like?" Jon asked.

"I can't shower yet and I feel disgusting so I'm cleansing myself" he said as he applied a generous amount to his hands and then rubbed the liquid onto his arms.

Colby just snorted as he watched his friend try to kill any germs the rats may have brought into their apartment.

Finally, around twelve thirty, a knock on their front door brought the men out of their brooding.

Joe got up and opened it to see a man with what looked like a toolbox in his hand.

"Hi there, names Jimmy. Brandon, your landlord called me, said you might have a rat problem?" the man said as Joe showed him into the apartment.

"Ah, yeah. Started last night. Heard scratching noises in the walls and then I saw one run across my bedroom floor this morning" Joe told him.

"In the walls huh?" Jimmy said as he set his toolbox down on the kitchen counter top.

He took out a torch and a hammer.

"Which room was it in?" he asked.

"The scratching or the rat?" Joe asked.

"Both" Jimmy told him.

"Well, the scratching was in all of our bedrooms, but the rat was in my room" he told the smaller man.

Jimmy nodded as he turned on his torch and began to look around.

He looked behind the refrigerator and in the cupboards.

He then made his way into the different bedrooms and looked around.

Once he'd had a good snoop around, he met the men back in the living room.

"Ok, I've had look. I'm afraid you don't just have a rat problem" he told them.

"What do you mean?" Colby asked.

"You got mice too" the man said.

Jon began to scratch at himself feeling like the creatures were crawling on him.

Colby smacked at his friends hand to stop the man from rubbing himself raw.

"I'm gonna put down some poison and fill in any of the holes they've made. You got one on your cupboard there, there's also one or two in each of your bedrooms" he explained.

"Once I've done that, I'm gonna give you a mouse and rat repeller each. You plug it into the wall and turn in on. It sends out waves through the electrical wires in the walls. Sends em crazy. They cant burrow or reproduce when they hear it. They'll soon clear out" he told them.

The three men sat in the living room for two hours while the man did what he said he would.

"I am scrubbing this place from top to bottom" Jon said aloud.

His friends nodded.

For once, they wouldn't make fun of his germ phobia or his excessive need to clean.

"Alrighty, all done" Jimmy told them as he wiped his hands onto a cloth.

"I've filled all the holes and I've laid some poison down. I've already plugged in a repeller in each room of the apartment. It should probably be clear by tomorrow" he told them.

They thanked him as they walked him to the door.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. Be sure to check your cupboards. I found mouse droppings inside. Looks like they been at the food in there" he told them.

"Oh, and you might wanna scrub your kitchen counters. There was some on there too" he added before getting into his truck and driving away.

It was at that moment, that Joe began to heave.

"What the hell?" Jon asked as he watched his friend throw up into the kitchen bin.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Joe wiped at his mouth as he stood up.

"Yesterday...when we made lunch. I found small brown specks on the counter top. I thought it was crumbs from Colby's toast that morning" he said, Jon catching on to what he was saying.

"You put your food where they'd shit?" he asked.

"Not just that. I wiped it off the counter with my bare hand. And then I made my lunch" Joe said as he gagged again.

Colby curled his lip feeling bad for his friend.

Jon suddenly began to heave as well.

"You too?" Colby asked.

Jon nodded.

"I made a sandwich right after Joe" he said as he ran to the kitchen sink and dry heaved into it.

Later that day, the three men set about scrubbing their apartment clean.

They threw all of the food in their cupboards away just to be safe and then took long hot showers.

Jon kept twitching here and there still not feeling completely satisfied that everything was clean enough.

While his friends sat and watched TV after dinner, he ended up going over the apartment one more time, just to make sure everything was to his standard of cleanliness.

* * *

 **I plan on writing a oneshot based on the boys celebrating Valentines Day.**

 **Seeing as how in Three Amigos! they're all single...you can imagine that they will be spending it eating junk food, watching crappy movies and wallowing in self pitty lol**

 **x (-: Review, Review, Review :-) x**


	88. Valentines Day

**Thank you for all of your reviews :-) x**

 **Guest : No, they're not really in any particular order. Some may correlate with others but I just write them as of when and where lol If I know i'm writing a future chapter that will be linked to another chapter, i may make a reference to it, but other then that, they're just kind of here and there (if that makes sense lol)**

 **Seth rollins babe : I hate rats too! They're just...icky! lol**

 **Guest : Glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **Ninjoy : Glad you liked the last chapter! I've heard it usually the cleaner places that get rats. Plus, they can eat through bricks and dry wall so they probably came from a neighbour haha**

 **Wolfgirl2013 : Thank you! :-)**

 **wwetickler30 : I know what you mean! I'm very OCD and having rats or mice in my home would freak me out to the max. I'd probably leave all my belongings and just move and start over hahaha.**

 **Here it is! The Valentines Day oneshot. I know it's a day late, but i was really busy yesterday (it was valentines day after all lol)**

* * *

 **Valentines Day**

February fourteenth.

The day of love.

The day where happy, loved up couples go out for meals, bring each other romantic gifts, make love, and enjoy their time together.

For two members of The Shield, it was just another normal day.

Another normal...lonely day.

Not lonely in the sense of being alone, lonely in the sense of not having a girlfriend to spend valentines day with.

Currently, Colby and Jon were on the sofa, one man at each end snuggled under Jon's duvet.

Joe however...well...he had a date.

He walked out of his bedroom and into the living room.

Spotting his friends under the duvet on the couch sharing a bowl of popcorn made him chuckle.

"Are you both seriously gonna spend all night under there watching TV and eating junk food?" he asked them as he straightened his collar.

Neither man looked at him.

"You wouldn't know what its like to be lonely on valentines day Joe. You always get a date. We on the other hand...don't. We'll be fine with our junk food and movies" Colby told him with a sigh.

"Yeah, just go out on your date and leave us to sit here and wallow in self pity" Jon added dramatically.

Joe snorted.

"God, if I'd have known you'd be this butt hurt and depressed I would have bought you both a bunch of flowers and some chocolates to save your sensitive little feelings" he said with a smirk.

His friends didn't answer.

Instead, they both raised a hand and gave him the middle finger.

He laughed out loud.

Spraying one last squirt of aftershave on his suit, he walked over to them.

"Ok, I'm gonna go. Have a fun night losers" he told them as he walked out of the apartment.

Jon and Colby curled their lips as they threw popcorn at the front door after their friend.

They sighed as the apartment became quiet, save for the TV in the background.

"What an ass" Colby muttered.

"He better not bring that chick home. Have you heard her? It's like she's constantly on helium" he told his friend.

Jon just snorted.

"Wanna drink?" he asked as he stood up from under the duvet, stretching his stiff legs.

"Yeah, thanks" Colby replied.

Jon walked over to the fridge and opened it.

He pulled out two diet sodas and walked back over to the couch.

He got back under the duvet and handed Colby one of the cold cans.

"I propose a toast" Jon said making his friend roll his eyes.

"To us. On this depressing night known as valentines day, who for some, use it to celebrate their love, while for us...use it to drown our sorrows of being lonely, pitiful assholes who bitch about the couples that have what we want and do what we can't" he said.

"Cheers" Colby said with a chuckle as both men tapped their cans together.

It was quiet for a little while.

Both men sat and focused on the TV while Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III played the DVD player.

"Do you think his date will go well?" Colby asked Jon.

"It's Joe. His dates ALWAYS go well. You know how it will play out. They'll stumble in, in a few hours. They'll make it to his bedroom...barley...before they rip each others clothes off and play tonsil hockey while me and you cover our ears to drown out the loud and never ending love making session" the bigger man said with a knowing scoff.

Colby nodded.

That was usually how Joe's date nights ended.

Both men would barley be able to look at him in the face the next morning after hearing what he gets up to the night before.

"Got I need to get laid" Jon said aloud with a long drawn out sigh.

"Over share" Colby told him as he covered his ears.

Jon just sniggered.

"Oh please. You haven't had any in a long time either" he told his friend.

Colby lowered his hands to his lap.

"That may be true...but I don't go around announcing it" he said.

"It's not like I'm talking about positions or shit...I'm just saying, I wouldn't mind getting some action" Jon told him.

Colby couldn't help but nod.

Truth was, he was also feeling the need to get laid as well.

It had been nearly two months since he'd been with a woman and he was in desperate need of some loving.

"Like HE'S ever had that problem. They see the silver eyes, the long hair, the tattoo's...and they just swoon for him like ants on sugar" Colby said aloud, referring to Joe.

Jon chuckled.

They both sat in silence watching their movie while they waited for their friend to get home...with our without his date.

* * *

Joe rolled his eyes as his date ordered another vodka and coke.

"So...tell me about you handsome, what do you do?" she asked him in her high pitched voice.

It hadn't really bothered him until tonight, but dear god was her voice annoying.

He coughed to clear his throat.

"I'm a professional wrestler" he told her.

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

He nodded.

"Sooo...you like...get in your underwear and roll around all sweaty with other men? That's so hot" she told him as she used her finger to stroke along the line of her cleavage.

Joe averted his gaze.

"I actually wear combat trousers and a bullet proof vest" he told her.

Her eyebrows raised as a smile graced her swollen botoxed lips.

"So you look like you're in a SWAT team?" she asked him.

Joe nodded.

She gave a low growl.

"That's even better" she said as she smiled at him.

Joe smiled nervously as he sipped on his beer.

* * *

Jon and Colby were still sat on the couch.

Empty packets of red vines, mallow mars and chips surrounded them on the floor.

"Want some more pop corn?" Colby asked.

"Sure" Jon said as he chewed on some liquorish.

Colby got up and went into their kitchen.

Putting a bag of sweet popcorn into the microwave, he set it to three minutes and waited while the contents popped loudly.

"What movie do you wanna watch next?" Jon called out to his friend.

"I would say a horror but after last time, I doubt you'll go for it. I don't mind. As long as it's not a chick flick" Colby told him.

Jon scoffed.

"We don't own any chick flicks" he replied as he looked through their DVD stack.

"How about Terminator?" he asked.

Colby nodded as he took out the now cooked popcorn from the microwave.

"As long as it's Judgement Day then sure" he told Jon.

The older man nodded as he placed the disk in the DVD player and hit play on the remote.

Colby walked back over to the couch and poured the bags contents into the bowl that sat on the coffee table.

He chucked the now empty bag onto the floor with the other empty packets and got back under Jon's duvet.

He leant forward and pulled the bowl onto his lap.

He and Jon took a handful of popcorn each and watched as the beginning of Terminator 2 began to play.

"God were such losers" Colby muttered.

"Speak for yourself dipshit" Jon said as he took another handful of popcorn.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Joe sat with his chin on his palm, his elbow resting on the table as he listened to Tiffany go on and on about herself and her friends.

"Oh, and this one friend I have, Michelle, she and her boyfriend are spending their valentines day on a yacht down in the Bahamas" she told him with a chuckle.

Joe gave a weak smile.

This was NOT how he'd expected the night to go.

When he'd spoken to Tiffany at the local grocery store before, she seemed funny and charming...but now...he realised all she was, was a money seeking, fame hungry diva.

He was deep in thought when she nudged him with her leg under the table.

"Hmm, what?" he asked her as she pulled him from his daydream.

"I asked if you have any friends" she said with her ever growing smile.

He cleared his throat.

"Yeah. I got a lot of friends" he told her.

"Wrestler friends?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"Maybe you could introduce me to them sometime" she said with a wink.

He just swallowed as he looked around the room.

"Hey, would you excuse me for a sec. I need to use the bathroom" he told her.

"Oh, sure" she said as he got up from their table.

He walked into the men's room and sighed.

He pulled out his phone and saw that it was just past ten at night.

He quickly looked around the bathroom to see if their was a window he could exit from, but there wasn't.

He huffed loudly as he thought of another escape plan.

He opened the door slightly and looked out to see what Tiffany was doing.

To no surprise, she was applying more lipstick and foundation.

When she'd done that, she then began to lift her breasts up to make them stick out more from her push up bra.

Taking a deep breath, he waited for her to stare at herself in her hand held mirror once more before walking quickly out of the restaurant and into the street.

Releasing the breath he'd been holding, he walked over to his parked car and got inside before starting the engine and making his way home.

Jon and Colby were watching the T-1000 chase The Terminator through the hospital corridor when they heard the front door open.

Joe squinted in the dark as he approached his friends who hadn't moved off the sofa since he'd left.

He plopped down in the arm chair and sighed.

Joe and Colby didn't bother to look at him.

"How was your date?" the two toned haired man asked.

"A disaster" Joe told him.

Jon sniggered.

"Has the great Leati A'noai lost his way with the ladies?" he asked.

Joe just threw a couch cushion at his friend.

It smacked Jon on the head, but the man didn't seem fazed by it.

Throwing pillows and cushions at one another had become a constant in their lives.

"I don't think I've ever met a girl more up on herself then the girl I took out tonight" he told them.

"That bad huh?" Colby asked.

"Worse" Joe replied.

Colby picked up the bowl of popcorn and held it out to his friend, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

Joe took a handful and shoved it into his mouth.

Once he'd swallowed the food, he looked at his friends.

"Have you both been sat here watching movies the whole time I've been out?" he asked them.

Both men nodded.

"It's not like we had anything else to do" Jon told him.

Joe nodded.

"Valentines day is totally overrated" Joe muttered.

Colby chuckled.

"Well...don't feel too bad. Your date may have sucked, but the whole point of valentines day, is to spend it with the people you love. Isn't that what you're doing right now" he asked the Samoan.

Colby was right.

What he said put things into perspective for Joe.

The bigger man nodded.

I suppose spending valentines day with you two isn't so bad" he said making his friends laugh.

Together, the three men sat as they watched TV and ate junk food.

The perfect valentines day.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the oneshot :-)**

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	89. Fallout

**Lots of love to all who read and reviewed...thank you :-)**

 **Guest : Thank you so so much! Your review is amazing. I'm so happy that you're enjoying reading Three Amigos! I know what you mean. I enjoy reading brotherly fics as well and having it strictly about the brotherly relationship. Thank you so much for your review and i hope you enjoy the up coming chapters :-)**

 **caylender : Thank you! Im glad you're enjoying Three Amigos! and i appreciate you reading and reviewing :-)**

 **Rogue3 : Im glad you enjoyed the previous chapter :-)**

 **Leonardo the Hedgehog : Send me a PM with what you'd want me to do with your idea :-)**

 **Wolfgirl2013 : Thank you! And i can do a merge with another idea a reader gave me where Colby has a stalker if that sounds ok :-)**

 **Guest : Im sorry you're having to wait for the Crash chapters but i've been busy with my daughters and it's taking time to write them. As soon as they're written up i'll be posting them.**

 **Seth rollins babe : Good! I'm glad ;-p**

 **Kaidence : I'm glad you're liking Three Amigos!**

 **Guest : I'll be doing another Game Night chapter soon :-)**

 **Guest : I'll be referencing previous chapters in the newest chapters so that they correlate :-)**

 **PunkShieldGirl : Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter :-)**

 **Here is chapter eighty nine, requested by SittingontheEdge...Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Fallout**

It was Monday.

It was noon.

And Jon was annoyed at Colby.

Colby was also annoyed at Jon.

They'd both had a falling out the night before when Colby had said that Jon was needy and in retaliation, Jon said that Colby was whiny, fuelling an argument between the pair.

Joe had stood between them, keeping them both at arms length as they threw insults at one another, trying to stop any physical altercations between the two of them.

He just shook his head when after they'd spent nearly three hours silently glaring at each other, they both got into the double bed they were sharing and huffed as they kept as far onto the edge of the bed as possible, so as not to touch each other.

Both men had their backs to one another in silent protest.

They were like children at times.

Since they'd woken up that morning, Joe had seen them continue the glaring, heard a few 'asshole' and 'moron' comments, and had watched them go nose to chin in a heated confrontation.

He'd separated them and talked them down from doing anything stupid before the live show later that night.

After packing their bags for the arena, the men got into their rental car, Joe driving while his friends silently sulked beside him.

He'd tried to start a conversation with them, but besides a few grunts here or there, he didn't get much out of them.

Once they'd arrived at the arena, the three of them got out of their parked car and went to the trunk to get their bags.

Jon pulled out Joe's and handed it to him.

He then pulled out his own and slammed the trunk closed, knowing full well Colby's was still inside.

The smaller man just growled as he reopened the trunk and took his bag out from it.

Joe walked on in front as his two friends walked slowly to the arena door.

They had both tried to barge past each other to enter the building first but didn't get very far when their shoulders smacked off of the door frame.

Jon growled at the smaller man as he used his other shoulder to nudge him out of the way.

Colby just tutted as he quickly walked past Jon and went and stood beside Joe.

They walked towards the locker room to stash their bags before doing anything else.

Once they were inside, they were greeted by their friends.

"Hey guys" Jon and Josh said in unison.

"Hey Uce" Joe said as he bumped fists with his cousins.

Both Jon and Colby just grunted as a way of greeting.

The twins leant in close to Joe.

"What's going on?" Jon asked.

Joe signalled for them to walk with him over to the other end of the locker room.

"They had a bit of a...disagreement last night. Insults were thrown, comments were made...and now they're not talking to each other" Joe told them.

"This isn't good" Josh said, his brother and cousin nodding in agreement.

"It won't last long. They're best friends" Jon told them.

Joe snorted.

"You don't know how stubborn those two are...especially with each other. This could go on for a while" he told them before walking back over to his friends.

He and his cousins watched as each man would glare at the other when their back was turned.

"Good luck" his cousins said before walking out of the locker room.

Joe just sighed.

This was going to be a loooooooooong night.

* * *

Joe had managed to get both of the men to go to catering with him and was in the process of putting some grilled chicken and salad onto his plate.

He made his way over to a vacant table and sat down, waiting for his friends to gather their own food.

Jon piled different things onto his plate, his anger making him more hungry then usual.

Colby snorted.

Jon looked over his shoulder to stare at the smaller man.

"You got something you wanna say asshole?" the bigger man asked, venom in his voice.

"No not really. Just, save some food for the rest of us, huh" Colby replied.

Jon ground his teeth in anger.

He huffed as he threw a serving spoon back onto its tray before grabbing a bottle of water.

As he walked away, he elbowed Colby's plate making its contents fall onto the younger man and the floor.

"SERIOUSLY?" Colby shouted as he wiped at his now soiled t-shirt.

Jon just smirked as he walked over and sat next to Joe.

"That was immature" the Samoan told his friend.

"He's immature" Jon spat, not in the mood for one of Joe's lectures.

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing this in the workplace" the dark haired man reminded.

Jon just looked at him.

"Who's side are you on?" he asked annoyed.

Joe rolled his eyes.

"I'm not on any side. I just don't think that you two should be airing your grievances at our place of employment, that' all" he told him.

Jon growled lowly as he tucked into his food, hating that his friend was right.

As he was about to bite into some beef, he flinched as he felt cold liquid descend from his head, down to his back.

He shot up from his chair as water dripped down his now soaked body.

Colby was standing behind him smiling.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" Jon asked him.

"Two can play at this game. You wanna dirty up my clothes cos you're in a bad mood...I think you need to cool down you son of a bitch" Colby sneered.

Before Joe could do anything, Jon lunged at Colby, both men tumbling to the floor.

Jon being the bigger of the two, pinned Colby beneath him as he began to smack him on the face.

Other occupants of the room walked over to the two fighting men and watched as they rolled around on the floor.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Ronnie asked.

Joe shook his head.

"No. They need to get this out of their system" he told him.

Colby at some point managed to get the upper hand, and now had Jon pinned under him.

He smacked a palm onto the blondes face, holding the man's head down.

Jon struggled to get his arms free as they were currently pinned by his sides by Colby's knees.

Contrary to popular belief, Colby was actually quit heavy, a common misconception when you would first meet him.

"Man, these two must be really pissed at each other. What the hell happened?" Cody asked aloud.

As everyone continued to watch them fight, Colby let out a piercing scream when Jon sunk his teeth into the man's hand, making him pull it back and toward his chest.

"OW. GODDAMIT JONATHAN" he shouted.

As he looked at the bite marks now marring his flesh, Jon managed to get his right arm free.

His hand shot up and grabbed the smaller man by his hair.

With a good strong pull, he yanked Colby's head back, throwing the man off balance.

He then bucked his hips and threw him off of him all together.

Jon scrambled forward on his knees as Colby kicked his legs furiously at the older man.

Jon managed to grab him anyway and got him into a choke hold.

Colby struggled, but the more he did, the tighter the hold got.

"Get off me" he managed to force out as he tried to wriggle himself free.

When his face began to go red, people wanted more then ever to intervene and break up the men's fight.

"Hey, shouldn't we break them up now? It's getting pretty serious" Dustin said.

Joe thought about it for a second and then nodded, knowing Colby wasn't going to get out of Jon's strong choker.

"Ok guys. Time to break it up" he said as he bent down and began to pry Jon's arm away from Colby's neck.

Colby coughed as Jon was dragged to his feet by their friend.

"Fucking bastard" Jon muttered as he wiped some blood away from his lip where Colby had gotten a good hit on him.

Joe tried to take hold of him but Jon pulled away, raising his arms to show he was no longer a threat and that he wanted to be left alone.

With a sigh, Joe watched as Jon began to walk away.

He bent down and helped Colby to his feet.

"You ok?" he asked the smaller man.

Colby didn't answer.

Instead, he let out a startling yell as he ran and re-tackled Jon to the ground, a table being loudly knocked over in the process.

Colby used his forearm to push down on Jon's throat.

"YOU WANNA TRY AND CHOKE ME OUT...IS THAT IT?" he shouted.

Before Joe got a chance to break them apart again, Colby was thrown off of Jon who began to cough when the pressure on his throat was suddenly gone.

An angry, red faced, Paul Levesque, was glaring between the two men.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he asked, his signature growling voice making itself known.

"And why weren't any of you trying to break them up?" he asked the other men in the room..

The occupants began to mutter to each other and themselves as Paul pulled Colby to his feet, and then Jon.

Both men swayed as they glared at each other.

"What's going on between you two?" he asked them.

Neither man said anything.

Paul then looked to Joe.

"Why are they fighting?" he asked him.

Joe explained what had happened the night before in the hotel room making Paul frown in confusion.

"That's it?" he asked.

"The way these two were going at it, I thought one of them had insulted the others grandmother" he said aloud making Jon cringe at the thought of his mom's mom who he also despised.

"Get to my office" he told all three of them.

When only Joe began to go, Paul glared at the other two men.

"NOW" he shouted angrily.

Both of them did as they were told and began to make their way to their bosses office.

"Clean this up" Paul told the other people in the room as punishment for not intervening sooner.

Joe stood waiting for his boss and friends as he shook his head in disappointment and slight amusement.

When Jon and Colby began to walk slower, Paul walked up behind them, wrapping a large hand round the back of their neck and marched them forward at a quickened pace.

"Move it" he told them.

Once inside his office, he demanded they all take a seat.

He paced in front of them.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Fighting like that" he demanded.

"And at work of all places" he added.

Both men kept quiet.

"You are representing this company and fighting like that makes us look bad. Thank God no one of any importance was in catering with you two knuckle heads" he said.

He wiped a hand down his face and thought of a punishment fitting for them.

"Now, normally, you would both be suspended for a week with out pay" he said aloud.

"However...I'm going to make sure this never happens again" he told them.

"You stay right there. I'll be right back" he said before leaving to office.

Both Colby and Jon let out a sigh.

Joe shook his head at them.

"You couldn't have waited till after the show?" he asked them.

"And to make matters worse, I get dragged into this to" he told them.

Both Jon and Colby were about to reply when Paul walked in, making both men's comments die on their lips.

"Ok, get up" he told them both.

Jon and Colby did as asked and stood up from their seats.

"Come here" Paul demanded.

They both walked toward him.

"You, hold out your right arm" he told Jon.

"And you, hold out your left" he told Colby.

Both men frowned but did as he said, worried of the repercussions.

Their eyes widened, as did Joe's when they saw Paul pull out a pair of real handcuffs from his suit jacket.

He fastened a cuff to both Jon and Colby's wrist and then took a step back to look at the men.

A smile graced his lips.

"What the hell is this?" Jon asked as he motioned toward the cold steel.

"This...is your punishment" he told him.

"You are to in demand to be written off of TV so we can't suspend you. So...this is the next best thing" he explained.

"What? To be handcuffed together?" Colby asked annoyed.

Paul chuckled.

"Back in ninety six, me and Shawn had a falling out similar to yours...and Vince did this exact same thing to us. Within a few hours, we were talking and laughing like old times. You can't use your right arm, you can't use your left. You're going to have to help each other" he told them.

"You can't do this" Jon said not thinking Paul was serious.

"Oh I can...and I have. You're not in a match tonight are you? So all you have to do when you film your little segment later...is keep your hands down" he said with a chuckle.

Joe laughed as well.

Paul looked past the two men and toward the Samoan.

"I don't know why you're laughing" he said.

"You get to babysit these two fools" he told the taller man.

"What? Why?" Joe asked.

"Because you shouldn't have let them fight each other in the first place" Paul told him.

Joe groaned.

"As if I don't babysit them enough" he muttered.

Jon raised his cuffed wrist and twisted it slowly in front of his face.

Colby saw what he as doing and pulled his own arm toward himself making Jon's fly away from his body.

"Do you mind?" Jon snapped as he pulled his arm back up and in front of his face so he could inspect the lock, trying to figure out if he could pick it.

"Well, it's been a pleasure. Off you go gentlemen" Paul told them as he walked around his desk and took a seat.

As the three men began to walk away, Jon spun around making Colby yelp as the cuff pulled at his arm hair.

"What if I have to take a leak?" he asked his boss.

Paul laughed loudly.

"Well I suggest that Colby close his eyes while you go" he told them.

"Those cuffs aren't coming off until I say so" he told them.

Jon stormed out of the office and down the hallway pulling a resisting Colby behind him.

"Would you stop pulling so hard, it's making me bruise" Colby told him.

Jon spun around.

"Oh I'm sorry princess, did you say something?" he asked.

Colby got up into the man's face.

"Wow, wow, wow...back it up" Joe told them.

"To where? It's not like we can walk off in different directions" Jon said angrily.

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before fighting with each other" he told them as he walked off, leaving no room for argument.

Both Jon and Colby knew he was right.

With a collective loud sigh, his friends began to follow him to the locker room.

* * *

Both men growled in frustration as they began to dress in their wrestling gear for their segment.

The other men in the locker room chuckled as they watched them both pull each others arms this way and that way.

"How the hell am I supposed to take off my t-shirt?" Colby asked aloud.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked as he pulled on his bullet proof vest.

Colby raised his cuffed hand, Jon's arm going up with it.

"I can't make my shirt magically go through my arm" Colby told him as though it were obvious.

Joe thought about it for a few seconds.

"Well, the one good thing is, you're both wearing black t-shirts today. Just wear your protective vests over the top of them" he advised.

Colby shook his head.

"That's all well and good, but how am I supposed to put my left arm through the left sleeve of my vest when I. Cant. Use. That. Arm" he asked feeling perplexed.

Joe realised what he meant and raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know what to tell you man" he admitted.

Colby just huffed as he let his arm drop at his side.

About thirty minutes later, both men sat and rolled their wrists in the metal hoop that held them together.

It was quiet in the locker room.

Joe had gone to catering to get a bottle of water and everyone else was in catering with him, or in their matches.

Jon raised his arm to rub at his temple, Colby's arm dangling in the air.

Neither of them spoke.

Jon was leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed when he felt Colby stand up and pull at him to make him stand up as well.

"What?" Jon asked.

"I gotta pee" Colby said flatly.

Jon groaned as they made their way through the corridor.

As they walked past their colleagues, they ignored the comments, the staring and the laughing.

They walked inside the men's bathroom and over to a urinal.

"Ok, just...shut your eyes and turn around" Colby told Jon awkwardly.

Yeah, they were best friends, they were brothers. They'd do anything for each other...but watching as the other took a piss was cringe worthy.

Jon turned and closed his eyes.

He then felt his arm get tugged and it nearly made him trip into Colby.

"What are you doing man?" he asked the smaller man.

"I gotta undo my zip" Colby told him.

"NO" Jon shouted making Colby jump.

"Why?" Colby asked confused.

"I DO NOT want my hand anywhere near your junk" Jon told him as he turned around again.

Colby huffed as he undone the button of his jeans and worked hard to get himself in the right position to pee.

Jon shook his head, not believing he was stuck in this current predicament.

After about thirty seconds went by, he spoke again.

"Why aren't you going?" he demanded.

Colby huffed.

"It's too awkward with you standing right there" he told him.

Jon turned to face him, his eyes boring into Colby's.

"Trust me, if I could pull my arm off and walk away so you could pee in peace, then I would, but I can't...so hurry up and just go already" he told his friend before turning around again.

Colby closed his eyes to still his mind.

Sure enough, he managed to pee and felt so much better for it afterwards.

After placing body parts back where they should be, he zipped himself up and pulled his left arm toward him to do up his button.

He didn't get a chance to though as Jon pulled his arm away, taking Colby's with it.

"What did I tell you? I said I don't want my hand, near your junk" he said.

"I have to do up the button on my jeans" Colby told him.

Jon groaned.

"Just close your eyes and it will all be over before you know it" Colby told him.

Jon did as instructed and sure enough, in a few seconds, he was being pulled over to the sink so that his friend could wash his hands.

Jon decided to wash his as well.

He handed Colby some of the paper from the wrack above the sink to dry his hands.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

Once they were done, both men made their way to catering to get Joe.

They spotted him sitting and talking to Phil, Randy and Bryan.

"What have you two been up too?" Phil asked them.

Both men looked at each other.

"Nothing" they said in unison.

"They're covering for each other. Does this mean you've made up?" Bryan asked.

"No" both men answered.

Joe's face dropped when he realised that they were still in their argument.

"Well, you better make up soon. Paul said he wont let you outta those cuffs until you do and that means wearing them at the hotel" he reminded them.

Both men raised their eyebrows.

"Damn it" Jon muttered.

"I hadn't thought of that" Colby muttered as well.

"Well, off you go. Go and talk it out" Randy told them.

"Shut up Randall" both men said as they began to walk away.

Phil, Joe and Bryan laughed.

"Yep, they'll make up. They're too alike not too" Bryan said.

"Of course they'll make up" Joe told him.

"Those two...they're like two peas in a pod. They know what each others thinking, how each others feeling...all without saying a word. They've got this bond...this...connection. They're kindred spirits" he told them.

"They're closer then most brothers. There is NO WAY this fight will still be going on before we leave tonight. They need each other. They are way to close to continue to hate each other" he added.

Phil noticed the look on Joe's face.

"You look a little...I don't wanna say jealous..." he started.

"I'm not jealous" Joe told him.

"Yeah, they have their own special bond with each other, but so do I. We can't handle things alone anymore. It's almost like us as three seperate individuals has become one person over time and when one of us is missing...we can't function. That's why I know that after tonight, everything will be ok" he reassured his friends.

"It's nice that you all have that" Bryan said honestly.

Joe nodded.

Yeah, they had their fights and they had moments where they really irritated each other, but at the end of the day...they were brothers, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Back in the empty locker room, Jon and Colby sat in silence.

Neither man wanted to be the first to apologise.

Their pride was getting in the way of that.

Colby huffed as he wiped a hand down his face.

"Look. I didn't mean what I said at the hotel last night" he said, always the first to crack.

Jon was silent, telling his friend to continue without actually having to say the words.

"You're not needy. Not in the way that I meant it anyway" Colby told him.

"I was just tired and annoyed and you were pushing my buttons and I snapped" he added.

Jon sighed.

"I didn't mean what I said either. I mean, I'm not gonna lie...you can be a little moany at times...but...you're not as bad as I made out last night" Jon told him.

Colby nodded.

Swallowing hard, they both looked at one another.

"I'm sorry" they said in unison.

They chuckled aloud.

"I'm sorry for slapping you and choking you...and biting you" Jon told his friend.

"I'm sorry I punched you and choked you too" Colby said with a nod.

It was silent for a little while.

"Sooo...are we good?" Colby asked.

Jon nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah, were good" he reassured his friend.

"Were gonna annoy each other from time to time. We may even fight like we did today. But, we'll always make up in the end. I mean...you're my little brother. No one understands me like you do. Joe always says that we have this 'connection' and I think he's right. I feel safe to tell you anything and I've never trusted anyone like that before. Ever" he told his friend.

Colby felt his heart clench.

To know that Jon put so much trust in him was overwhelming.

Knowing that you mean that much to a person is an amazing feeling.

"I know" he said quietly.

"Joe's right. We do have a 'connection' or a 'bond' or whatever you wanna call it. I have the need to protect you. From life, from your mom...from yourself. I know you're the big brother and you're supposed to protect me but...I don't know...I can't explain it. I just wanna see you happy" Colby told him.

Jon nodded.

He then nudged his shoulder against Colby's.

"Should we go and get these cuffs off then?" he asked.

Colby nodded.

"Yeah. My wrists starting to bruise" he told Jon.

The taller man nodded.

"So's mine" he said.

"Once they're off, we can make up properly" Colby told him.

Jon frowned.

"I thought we just did" he said confused.

"No dude. That's how YOU make up. We aren't made up officially until I get a hug" Colby told him.

Jon snorted.

"I'm not hugging you" he told the smaller man.

"Yeah...you are" Colby replied.

"No, I'm not" Jon said.

"Oh yes you are" Colby said as they made there way through the corridor.

"No...I'm not" Jon said as they made their way to Paul's office.

Both men walked side by side, a series of "yes, you are" and "no, I'm not" emanating in the halls around them, followed by laughter.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I'll be posting another chapter later tonight :-)**

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	90. Crash P6

**Thank you all for your reviews! :-)**

 **wwetickler30 : I may use that idea in a later chapter ;-p**

 **Guest : Im so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and that it spoke to you in the way it did. Thank you for your awesome review :-)**

 **PunkShieldGirl : I am, I am...and here it is...Crash P6 lol**

 **cheryl24 : Glad you liked it :-)**

 **SamA18 : Im so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, and thank you! :-)**

 **Wolfgirl2013 : Glad you liked it, and brilliant, i'll start working on yours and another reviewers ideas soon :-)**

 **Guest : I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! I like your idea and i've added it to my list of requests :-)**

 **I recieved a few requests asking me to finish the Crash series, so here is Part 6.**

 **I plan to write at least two more chapters and once i've finished typing them up, i'll have them posted as soon as i can.**

 **I know this chapter is short, but i've got a headache from hell and i can't focus on writing properly and the computer screen isn't helping with the pain. However, i promised a second update today and i always keep my promises!**

 **Enjoy :-) x**

* * *

 **Crash P6**

Jon awoke when he felt an intense stinging on his stomach and chest.

He opened his eyes to see a nurse, not his regular nurse, cleaning his incision.

As she wiped at the cut again, he hissed at the pain making her jump slightly.

"Oh, hi. Good morning. Sorry I woke you" she told him "you were scheduled for your dressings to be changed and I'd hoped I'd be finished before you woke up to avoid any unnecessary pain" she added.

Jon gave her a small understanding nod.

"Is the pain really bad?" she asked him.

He nodded his head vigorously.

"Ok hun, let me finish cleaning and dressing the incision and I'll get you some meds ok" she told him.

Jon mumbled an 'ok' and then gripped onto the bed sheets as the pain continued to flare through his body.

Colby was woken up when he heard packets rustling loudly and someone hissing as though in pain.

He looked toward Joe but saw that the Samoan was asleep.

He then looked to Jon as saw a nurse cleaning and changing his dressings.

He sat himself up in bed, groaning when his leg pounded momentarily.

"Morning man" he said as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Mmm hmm" Jon said through clenched teeth.

Colby looked over at his friend and frowned when he saw the look on his face.

Realisation suddenly hit him and he felt bad for his friend.

"Is it hurting bad?" he asked him.

Jon gave one nod before hissing in pain again.

"Yeah" he managed to groan out.

Colby got up, and using the crutches the doctors had finally given him, made his way over to his friends bed.

He scrunched his face up in mild horror and sudden queasiness when he saw Jon's wound.

"Oh man. That looks sore" he said aloud.

"It is" Jon told him as the nurse applied some antibiotic cream as gently as she could, but it still wasn't gentle enough.

Colby could see his friends hands wound tightly in the sheets.

Without saying anything, he untangled Jon's uncasted hand and placed it in his own.

The elder of the two looked at him briefly.

"Squeeze as hard as you want. I'm here brother" Colby told him.

Jon didn't say anything.

He didn't need to.

They were both thinking the same thing.

He gave Colby's hand a tight squeeze when the nurses hand hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"God damn it" he said through tightly clenched teeth.

"It's ok man. You're doing great. Nearly done" Colby told him to try and refocus his mind on anything but the pain.

Jon looked at him.

"Thanks man" he said quickly.

Once the nurse had applied the new gauze and bandages, she told Jon she would be by in a few hours to change them again.

She gave him a pat on the arm before going to get him some much needed pain relief.

Colby was still stood next to Jon's bed, his hand still holding his friends.

"Better?" he asked.

Jon gave a slight nod.

"That hurt like a bastard" he told his smaller friend.

"Yeah. It didn't look to pretty" he told him honestly.

"Where's Joe?" Jon asked.

"Still sleeping" Colby told him as he pointed to the sleeping man.

Jon gave a tired, irritated, painful, fed up sigh.

"I know how you feel brother" Colby told him as he patted his friend on the hand.

"I cant wait to get out of here either. I wanna sleep in my own bed. I wanna watch TV. I wanna be back in familiar surroundings, back at the apartment" he said aloud.

"I know what you mean" Jon told him.

The nurse walked back into their room and straight over to Jon.

"Here you go sweetie. This should help with the pain. You boys need anything, you just gimme a shout ok" she told them before leaving them in peace.

Colby poured Jon a glass of water so that the man could swallow his tablets.

Once he had, he handed Colby the now empty glass and thanked him.

"You hungry?" the smaller man asked.

Jon shook his head.

"How's the knee?" he asked as he tried to breathe through the pain.

Colby looked down at his leg.

"Sore, but I can handle it" he told him.

Colby could see a familiar look on Jon's face.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

The blonde nodded.

"Are you really?" Colby added, not believing him.

Jon knew he wouldn't be able to hide his emotions from his friend, this was Colby he was talking to after all.

He wiped away a tear that began to slowly trickle down his cheek.

"It's just...a lot to take in, ya know" he said as he held back from sobbing.

Colby gave an understanding nod as he looked down at his friend, full of concern.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I was really worried about you man. I kinda still am" he admitted.

Jon looked at him.

"Don't worry about me. I'm ok" he told him, but Colby could see through his brothers façade.

Inside...he was crumbling.

He didn't want to push the matter however.

The man had just been told he'd died and had been in a coma, and he knew pushing him to far to soon would have volatile results.

Instead, he sat next to him and they spoke about this and that.

Colby was trying to keep Jon's mind occupied so he wouldn't think himself to death, and Jon appreciating

Colby's concern and willingness to help him at all times.

He didn't feel that he deserved such good friends.

While the two men were talking about Vince coming for a visit, Joe awoke with a groan.

He stretched in his bed before sitting himself up.

"Morning sunshine" Colby called out.

Joe gave a small playful glare as he rubbed at his tired eyes.

"How long have you two been up?" he asked.

"About an hour, hour and a half" Colby told him.

Joe raised his eyebrows.

He got up and made his way over to Jon's bed.

"Hey dude. How you feeling?" he asked his friend.

"Sore" Jon told him with a small smile.

"Did they give you anything for the pain?" Joe asked him.

"Yeah they did" Jon told him.

Joe nodded.

He then looked to Colby.

"How's the leg?" he asked the smaller man.

"I can feel my knee pulsating which is totally gross, but other then that, it's ok" Colby told him, making his friends chuckle.

Jon stopped abruptly though when his laughter made his incision hurt.

"Jesus Christ" he said as his hand hovered over the wound, his eyes screwed shut in pain.

"Do you want me to call the nurse?" Joe asked.

Jon shook his head.

"Just gimme a minute" he told his friend.

Sure enough, about a minute and half later, the pain began to subside.

"Don't make me laugh" he told them with a smirk.

"We'll do our best to be as, and keep you as miserable as possible" Colby said, giving Jon the scouts honour salute.

Jon smiled.

"I said NOT to make me laugh" he told his friend.

Later that morning, Joe and Colby sat on each of their beds while they ate breakfast.

The nurse had tried to get Jon to eat but the man wasn't hungry.

As Colby bit into an apple, a banging sound emanated around the room.

Both he and Joe looked over to Jon banging his casted arm on the beds railing.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked him.

"My arm's itching" Jon told him.

Colby rolled his eyes.

"Such idiots" he mumbled.

"What was that?" Jon asked, not hearing exactly what Colby said, but knowing he said something derogatory.

Colby sighed.

"I said, you're both idiots" he repeated.

"Who? Me and Joe? Why?" Jon asked confused.

"I caught him a few times banging his cast on his bed railing too. Last night, he was doing it on the arm of the chair" Colby told him.

"How foolish of you both to think that banging a plaster cast on metal or wood would alleviate any itching is beyond me" he told them.

"Joe" Jon called to his friend.

"Yeah?" Joe replied.

"Throw a pillow at him. I would do it myself but I can't" the blonde said.

Joe did as asked and threw his pillow straight at Colby's head.

"Assholes" the smaller man muttered as he went back to eating his food.

The doctor had been by to see all three of the men around lunch time.

Colby had been sent down for another x-ray on his knee to make sure the injury wasn't getting any worse.

If it had, he was told he may need to get his whole leg casted.

Joe was checked to see how his nose was healing and to check him over because of the concussion.

Jon was checked over and put on some oral antibiotics as his incision was looking a little inflamed.

He was told that once the redness and swelling went down and any signs of infection dissipated, he could go home in roughly a week or two.

Once the doctor had left, it was Joe and Jon in the room alone.

"A week or two?" Jon said aloud.

"I don't wanna be here another week or two" he added frustrated.

Joe nodded.

"I know you don't. None of us do. But, you need to get better so we can get you home for good, ok. You know how Colby is. He'll mother hen you to death" he said making Jon smile.

As they sat talking around one o'clock, Colby was wheeled back into the room.

He stood up from the wheelchair and hobbled over to his bed.

"How did it go?" Joe asked him.

"It was ok. Doc said he'd be by later with the results" he told them both.

Soon after getting back from his x-ray, Colby immersed himself in one of his comic books.

Joe played a game on his phone.

And Jon slept.

Colby was brought out of his reading when he heard Joe say something to him.

"What was that?" he asked.

Joe looked at him.

"I said, do you think he's gonna be ok?" he asked while motioning to Jon.

Colby looked towards him as well.

"I hope so. I think it's gonna take some time...but I think he'll be ok" he said as he watched his friend sleep.

"Besides...when we get outta here, it's up to me and you to help him at home. That's always fun and entertaining" he said, making himself and Joe laugh.

It was going to take time.

Time to for the physical wounds to heal...but the psychological ones also.

However, they all knew that having each other for support would get them through anything.

Including this.

To be continued...


	91. FanFiction P2

**IM BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

 **Sorry i've been gone for so long, i've been having a bad week. I've been physically and emotionaly drained as my two daughters have terrible colds and i've barley slept.**

 **Giselle Reigns : So glad you're enjoying Three Amigos! I've added your oneshot to my list :-)**

 **Rogue3 : So glad that you enjoyed the last two chapters! I'll be writing another chapter for the Crash series soon so keep an eye out. As for the 'get along shirt'...I may use that idea in a later chapter (evil smiles) lol**

 **Wolfgirl2013 : Thank you!**

 **Seth rollins babe : :-)**

 **SubtleImperfections : It's emotional to write as well as read lol I can not be around men when they cry! If i see a man crying...i'm gone. I burst into tears even if i dont know why they are even crying lol**

 **takers dark lover : You may be onto something (looks around suspiciously) lol and i'm glad you enjoyed the Fallout chapter too :-)**

 **PunkShieldGirl : Glad you enjoyed it! I'll be posting another chapter to the Crash series soon :-)**

 **Ninjoy : Im so happy that my updates/posts get you excited to read them :-)**

 **This chapter was requested by Puppylove33 and Rogue3!**

 **Rogue3 : I hope this is what you had in mind and that i did your prompt justice. I kept certain bits in and changed certain bits but for the main part...it's what we talked about.**

 **Copyright Disclaimer...I do NOT own the rights to the movie used in this chapter, i just used the plot in a sub plot.**

 ** _Italics_ = Colby's story.**

 **Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **FanFiction P2**

Jon squinted his eyes as he watched Colby slam away furiously on the keys of his laptop.

"Dude...what are you doing that requires you to type like your being held at gun point?" the blonde asked him.

Colby didn't answer.

It appeared as though the smaller man hadn't heard him.

"Colby?" Jon called.

Nothing.

"Colby" he said louder.

Still nothing.

"HEY DIPSHIT" he yelled as loud as he could, making both Colby and Joe jump.

"Did you call me?" the two toned haired man asked as he quickly made eye contact with his friend before looking back to his computer screen.

"Only like five or six times" Jon said with an eye roll.

"Well, you have my attention now. What do you want?" Colby asked as he read through what he'd typed.d

"I asked what you're doing on there?" Jon asked him while pointing at the laptop.

"Oh, I'm ahh...writing" the smaller man told him.

"No shit. I can see AND hear that moron. I meant what are you typing?" the Ohioan asked his friend.

Colby didn't answer right away.

Jon just raised his eyebrows at him in question.

With a sigh, Colby closed the screen of his laptop and looked at his friend.

"Do you remember a few weeks ago when I found that website, the one with the stories about us on there?" he asked.

Jon gave a small nod.

"The one with stories about us being...together?" he asked with a shudder.

Colby chuckled.

"Yeah, that one" he said.

"What about it?" Jon replied.

"Weeell...I made up an account under the name Rollins Is Awesome and I've been writing a story to post on the website" he told him excitedly.

"Wait, what?" Joe asked from his spot on his bed.

"You're gonna write a story and post it online?" he asked.

Colby nodded.

Both of his friends burst into laughter.

Colby frowned at them.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked them.

After they'd calmed themselves down, Joe spoke.

"We don't mean to laugh...it's just...you don't peg me as the, ya know...writing type" he told him, trying to be as nice as possible about it.

Colby squinted his eyes at his friends.

"You don't think I'm good at writing?" he asked them.

"We never said that" Jon told him in defence.

"Yea you did" his friend replied with a slight nod of his head.

"How?" Jon asked.

"Your eyes told me. You can't lie to me guys...my super powers are too strong, they give me super spidey senses and I'm sensing that you're both lying to spare my feelings" he told them.

"Damn it" Jon muttered when what Colby said was true.

"Ya know, one day I'm gonna start believing you actually have super powers" Joe told him as he got up and stretched.

It was quiet for a moment, all except Colby's typing.

Clearing his throat, Jon spoke aloud.

"So...what is it that you're writing?" he asked curiously.

Colby's hands froze their movements.

"I'm not telling you" he said with a snigger.

"What? Why?" Jon asked, slightly hurt.

"Because...you'll laugh" Colby told him shyly.

"I would never" Jon said trying to sound convincing.

Colby looked at him.

"Uh huh" he said with a small nod, seeing right through Jon's lies.

"C'mon, read to us what you've written so far" Joe told his friend.

Colby was still for a moment or two contemplating whether he should share his story with his friends.

"Ok...but no laughing" he said as he got comfortable on the arm chair, Joe and Jon laying on their stomachs on the double bed, head on their hands as they waited for him to start.

"So, it starts off with me" Colby told them.

Jon sniggered.

"Of course it does" he said, Joe nudging him in his side to quieten him as Colby began to read.

 _It was a hot summers day._

 _Colby was sitting in a burger bar when he heard an explosion outside._

 _Being an officer of the law, he got up and ran outside where he found a bus had exploded._

 _He looked around to see if he could find anything suspicious but he couldn't see anything of interest._

 _As he was about to radio it in, he heard a pay phone ringing in the distance._

 _He walked over to it and answered._

" _Yeah?" he said._

" _Colby...so good to hear you" the voice down the line said._

" _Jesus" Colby muttered, instantly recognising who was on the other end of the phone._

" _What? Did you think I wouldn't be prepared?" the voice, clearly a man's said._

 _After a small moment of silence, the man spoke again._

" _Do you like my little display?" he asked._

 _Colby curled his lip in disgust._

" _You did this?" he asked._

" _Yeah, I did" the man said, a hint of glee in his voice._

" _What? You think you can just walk away? I got your attention now, didn't I Colby?" he asked._

" _Why didn't you just come after me?" the policeman asked._

 _The man on the other end of the phone sniggered._

" _This is about me. About my money" he told him._

" _Money I WILL collect. Three point seven million dollars" he added._

 _Colby become enraged._

" _When I find you..." he started but was cut off._

" _Pop quiz hotshot. There's a bomb on a bus" he said._

 _Colby stood frozen, the colour draining from his face._

" _Once the bus goes fifty miles an hour, the bomb is armed. If it drops below fifty, it blows up. What do you do?" he asked._

 _When Colby didn't reply right away, the man shouted._

" _WHAT DO YOU DO?" he yelled._

 _Colby swallowed past his dry throat._

" _I guess I'd wanna know what bus it was?" he asked._

" _Very good" the man told him._

" _Now, there are rules Colby. No one gets off of the bus. You try to take anyone off of the bus, I WILL detonate it. I want my money by eleven a.m. The number of the bus is twenty five twenty five. It's at the corner of Ocean Park" the man said._

 _He continued to speak but Colby didn't hang around long enough to hear what he had to say as he had already began to run toward the buses current location._

Jon squinted at Colby as he listened to his friend reading his story thinking it sounded somewhat familiar.

He didn't say anything though as Colby continued to read.

 _Colby weaved his way through traffic in his truck as he made his way toward the bus._

 _He swerved and come to a skidding holt when he ended up caught up in a regular traffic stop._

 _He saw the bus out of the corner of his eye._

 _Getting out of his truck, he began to pursue the vehicle on foot._

 _Cars honked their horns at him as he ran between and in front of them._

 _He was nearly hit a few times but his quick feet stopped him from meeting an early grave._

 _He managed to get to the side of the bus which had begun to slowly speed up._

 _He banged on the window, the glass cracking under his force._

 _The driver looked out of the doors window and frowned at him._

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAN?" he yelled._

" _STOP THE BUS" Colby shouted._

 _The driver didn't comply._

 _As he ran, he took his police badge off of his belt and held it up to the window._

 _A messy blonde haired passenger on the bus shook his head in disbelief that this crazed man was chasing a bus down a free way._

" _STOP THE BUS" he shouted again, but the driver just shook his head as he began to drive off, the bus slowly picking up speed._

 _Colby stopped running knowing he would never catch up to the contraption._

 _He turned around and held his badge up onto on coming traffic._

" _LAPD, I need your car" he shouted but no one stopped for him._

 _Eventually he managed to stop a black sports car, the driver looking less then happy._

" _LAPD, Sir, I need your car" Colby told him, showing him his badge._

" _Hey, this is my car. I own this car. It ain't stolen" the driver argued._

 _Colby pulled his gun from his waist and pointed it at the man._

" _It is now" he told him._

 _The driver held his hands up and moved to the passenger side of the car as Colby got behind the wheel._

" _I'm warning you, do NOT scratch my car" the man told him as he took off down the free way in pursuit of the ticking time bomb._

" _You got any paper?" he asked the annoyed owner sitting beside him._

 _The man leant forward and took out a piece of folded paper from his glove compartment._

 _Handing him a pen, Colby told him to write something down._

 _He expertly then weaved his way in front of the bus, the passengers on board looking worriedly out of the windows as the same crazed man from earlier that morning was once again trying to board the vehicle._

 _The driver looked as another man held up something for him to read._

 _As Colby swerved, the man fell forward, the paper flying from his hand and onto the wind shield of the bus._

' _BOMB ON BUS' the paper read._

 _The driver instinctively began to slow the bus down._

 _Colby spotting this in the rear view mirror began to shout._

" _NO" he yelled._

 _He pulled up alongside the bus and demanded the driver open the door._

 _He complied and Colby shouted out to him to not slow down._

 _He then aligned the car alongside the bus so he could jump on board._

 _Once he did, the sports car went smashing into some plastic tubs filled with liquid, the driver shaking his head as he breathed a sigh of relief that he was free from the madness._

 _As Colby spoke to the driver of the bus, the blonde haired man became increasingly impatient._

" _Hey, what the hell are you doing?" he asked as he stood from his seat._

 _Colby turned to look at him._

" _Sir, if you'll just take your seat, all of this will be cleared up as soon as possible" he told him._

" _No I won't take a seat, you're scaring the shit outta these people" the man told him._

" _SIR PLEASE" Colby shouted._

 _Glaring at him, the man took his seat and listened as Colby began to speak._

 _As he was talking, a random passenger got up brandishing a gun._

 _Thinking Colby had boarded the bus to arrest him, he began to shout, demanding he be left alone._

 _As Colby tried to talk him down, another passenger shot up from his seat and tried to grab the gun from the man's hands._

 _In the struggle, the gun went off and ended up shooting the driver of the bus in the shoulder._

 _The bus began to slow down._

 _The man who argued with Colby previously got up and rushed to help Sam, the driver._

" _Sam, take your foot off the gas" he said as he steered the bus away from traffic as the it began to swerve off the road._

 _As Colby handcuffed the gunmen to a seats railing, he shouted over his shoulder to man trying to stop the bus._

" _NO. IF THIS BUS STOPS IT'LL EXPLODE" he shouted._

 _There was a collection of gasps as the man slowly began to make to bus speed up._

" _Fifty, stay above fifty" Colby told him as he helped another passenger aid the bleeding driver._

 _He turned to look at the other passengers of the bus._

" _There is a bomb on this bus" he told them, the gasps and cries of panic increasing._

" _If it goes below fifty, it'll blow. If ANYONE tries to get off, it'll explode" he told them._

 _After a few choice words and insults thrown from some of the passengers, Colby walked over to the blonde haired man currently stopping them all from getting blown to pieces._

" _Sir, are you alright to drive?" he asked him._

" _Oh yeah sure, it's just like driving a really big Pinto" he snapped._

 _Colby sighed as he went to check on the bus driver who was being helped by two female passengers._

 _He pulled out his cell phone as it rang and was relieved to hear the voice of his sergeant on the other end._

" _Joe, you gotta help me man" he told him._

 _After talking some more, Colby walked over to the man currently driving._

" _So, you're a cop right?" the man asked._

 _Colby nodded._

" _Well, I should probably tell you I had my licence revoked" he told him._

" _What for?" Colby asked._

" _Speeding" the man answered as he checked to make sure he was still above fifty._

Joe shifted on the bed to get more comfortable.

Like Jon, he frowned as he tried to think why Colby's story sounded so familiar.

As he racked his brains, his friend continued to read.

 _As the bus continued down the free way, Colby looked out of the window when he saw a helicopter above them._

 _He saw his boss Joe give him a thumbs up before flying away to begin to set up a plan of action to get everyone off of the bus safely._

" _Sir, are doing alright?" Colby asked the man driving._

" _Jon" the man replied._

" _Sorry?" Colby asked, not understanding._

" _My name, it's Jon. I hate being called Sir" he told him._

" _Colby" the two toned haired man said._

 _Colby's phone rang once again and he answered it hurriedly._

 _As he spoke to Joe, Jon began to swear as a dump truck began to slowly back out in front of the bus._

" _Oh shit...Jesus..." he said as he swerved to keep the bus moving._

 _Colby nearly fell backwards at the sudden movement._

 _Jon swerved the bus with expertise as he smashed cars out of his way to keep it above fifty miles an hour._

" _GET OUT OF THE WAY" he shouted at the oncoming cars._

 _Colby went straight onto his phone._

" _Joe, you gotta get me outta here" he told him._

" _I'll get you out Colb's" his friend told him._

 _After smashing their way back onto the free way, Jon huffed in agitation._

 _While talking with some of the passengers, Colby received a call from the bomber._

 _He managed to negotiate letting the driver off of the bus before he bled to death._

 _Joe, who had touched down from the helicopter, was aboard the lorry that helped lift the injured driver on board._

 _As he and Colby discussed what to do about the bomb, one of Joe's team members called to his boss._

" _What is it?" he asked._

" _We got a problem" the man said._

" _What do you mean?" he asked._

" _There's a gap in the free way up ahead" he told him._

" _How big?" Joe asked._

" _Fifty feet...at least" the man replied._

 _Growling in anger, Joe shouted out to his men._

" _You're fired...everybody's fucking fired" he yelled._

" _What's going on?" Colby called from his place on the bus._

 _Joe walked over to the side if the truck to talk to him._

" _There's a gap in the road up ahead" he told him._

" _How big?" Colby asked._

" _Fifty feet" Joe informed him._

 _After talking, Colby turned back onto the bus and informed the passengers of the news._

" _What do we do?" Jon asked._

 _After giving it some thought, Colby looked at him._

" _Floor it" he told him._

" _What?" Jon asked, raising his brows._

" _Floor it. There may be an incline, we can jump it" he said._

 _Jon did as instructed and put his foot down on the gas._

 _After telling the passengers to keep their heads down, Colby went and stood by Jon as they neared the open hole._

" _Oh god..." Jon said as they closer and closer._

 _At the last second, both Colby and Jon braced themselves as the bus took flight, Jon letting out a yelled "SHIT" as he felt the vehicle leave the floor._

 _There was screams of panic and joy as the bus crashed back down onto solid ground and..._

"SPEED. I KNEW I RECOGNISED THIS STORY" Jon shouted from his place on the bed making Joe and Colby jump for the second time that morning.

"Speed. Of course. I knew it sounded familiar" Joe said, happy to finally know what it was.

Colby cleared his throat.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he shifted around in his seat.

"Oh don't give me that. Did you think we wouldn't notice?" Jon asked him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Colby told him as he stuck his nose in the air.

"Bullshit" Joe said with a chuckle.

"It's bad enough that you stole the plot from an incredibly underrated movie...but you used the same character names as well...and some of the direct quotes from the movie" Jon said smiling.

"That's copyright fraud you know" Joe told him.

"I worked on this all night and all morning" Colby said annoyed.

"What an earth made you think it was ok to copy a movies plot for your story?" Jon asked.

Colby wasn't exactly sure himself.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't think about it at the time. I had the idea and tried to make it my own" he told his friends.

"Well, you tried...and you failed...miserably" Jon told him with a cocky smile.

Throwing a pillow at him, Colby just huffed as he slammed the screen of his laptop down.

"Maybe you should save the writing for the people who are actually good at it and keep doing what your good at in the ring" Joe told him.

Colby folded his arms as he began to sulk silently making his friends laugh.

As Jon packed his suitcase, a thought suddenly occurred.

"Hey...why was I the female in the story?" he asked.

"What?" Colby asked.

"Why did I have the chicks part?" Jon asked again.

Colby stared at him, a blank expression on his face.

"Because you act like one from time to time" he told him bluntly.

Jon's mouth opened in shock as he stared at his smaller friend.

Joe stood shocked too as he looked from Jon to Colby and then back again.

He didn't even flinch when he saw Jon suddenly leap forward and tackle Colby to the ground, rubbing his knuckles into the smaller man's ribs while he shouted "TAKE IT BACK" and Colby respond with a "NO".

He just laughed as he watched his friends fight with one another.

This was just another typical day in the life of Joe A'noai, Jonathan Good and Colby Lopez.


	92. Date Night

**Hi guys and gals!**

 **Thank you for your awesome reviews :-)**

 **Guest : I've added your request to my list. I think i might do a merge with another readers request of Colby being scared of clown in this oneshot if you would be ok with that?**

 **Seth rollins babe : Glad you like the preivious chapter! And thank you, my girls are much better :-)**

 **Ninjoy : I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! My girls and myself are much better now, thank you :-)**

 **Wolfgirl2013 : Thank you! :-)**

 **Angel McMahon : I'm so glad you're enjoying reading Three Amigos! so much. And don't worry...i plan to keep writing this story for a while :-)**

 **Leonardo the hedgehog : I've added your request to my list :-)**

 **I got a few requests asking me to wite up a chapter about the date Colby and Saraya planned to go on, so...here it is in all it's glory lol !**

 **Enjoy :-) x**

* * *

 **Date Night**

"Should I wear a suit?" Colby asked Jon as his friend flicked through a magazine while upside down on an armchair in the corner of the hotel room.

The blonde haired man paused his reading to look at him.

"Depends. Where are you taking her?" he asked.

"Well, she doesn't seem the type to want to go to a fancy restaurant, so I was planning to take her bowling" Colby told him.

Jon nodded.

"I'd go for jeans and a shirt then. Smart yet comfortable" he told Colby.

Joe frowned at Jon.

"Smart yet comfortable? Since when did you become a fashion guru?" he asked him.

Jon turned his head to look at the Samoan.

"Since it was in an article I read three pages ago" he told him matter of factly as he held up the magazine in his hands.

Joe just sniggered as he continued to fold his clothes and pack them away.

Colby took a black shirt from his suitcase and opened it out.

He hung it on a hanger along with some dark blue jeans and after taking a step back and looking at the outfit one last time, nodded with content at what he had chosen to wear for his date later that night.

As he got ready to shower before leaving for the arena with his friends, he looked over at Jon, curiosity clouding his senses.

He walked over to the Ohioan and stood right next to him.

He then leant to the side and bent down.

"Yeeeees?" Jon questioned, his eyes never leaving the page he was reading.

"I have to ask...why an earth, are you upside down on an armchair reading?" Colby asked.

Jon raised the magazine so he could look at his friend.

"I have a headache" he told him plainly.

Colby furrowed his brow in confusion.

Jon huffed and rolled his eyes.

"If I get a headache and I lean upside down, it makes it go away. Understand now?" he asked, knowing Colby was still confused.

"God you're weird" his friend muttered as he walked into the bathroom to shower.

"HEY, I'M GLAD I'M WEIRD. IF I WAS NORMAL LIKE EVERYONE ELSE...I'D BE BORING. I EMBRACE MY WEIRDNESS" Jon shouted out to him making Joe burst into laughter.

* * *

After a promo segment and a small moment in the ring, the boys were back in their locker room getting changed.

Colby went against his normal habits and took a shower at the arena.

After swearing to sue the buildings owners should he get athletes foot, he took out his shirt and Jeans that he'd brought with him and got dressed quickly.

Jon just chuckled as he saw the flushed look on his friends face.

Once he was ready, Colby stood in the centre of the room.

"Ok. How do I look?" he asked.

Both men looked up to observe him.

"You look good man" Joe told him.

Colby then looked to Jon who was staring at him, a blank expression on his face.

"You'll do" he told him with a small nod.

Joe laughed as Colby rolled his eyes.

"Alright assholes, I'm gonna go. I'm taking the car with me ok" he said as he was about to leave.

"Woe, woe, woe. How the hell are we supposed to get back to the hotel if we don't have a car?" Jon asked.

"Not to mention we gotta take your bag with us as well" he added.

"You could get a cab. Or you could...ya know...ride with the girls" Colby told him.

Joe shook his head.

"You didn't think to tell us this BEFORE we came here so we could have made other travel plans?" he asked.

Colby put on his best innocent expression.

"It slipped my mind" he told them before he left the room.

"What a dick" Joe muttered as he and Jon continued to get changed.

Colby rushed down the hallways towards the back exit of the building.

He stopped suddenly when he saw her sitting on some crates waiting for him.

He took in a deep breath and slowly made his way over to her.

"Hey Saraya. You ready to go?" he asked.

She smiled at him.

"Yeah" she answered as she hopped down.

"You look really nice by the way" he told her sheepishly.

She blushed and brushed some hair behind her ear.

"So do you" she replied.

After he done some blushing of his own, they both made their way to the boys' rental car.

He opened the door for her and she thanked him as she got in.

After he got into the car himself and started the engine, Saraya spoke.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"Do you like bowling?" Colby asked her.

Deep down he was hoping and praying she said yes.

"I LOVE bowling" she told him.

He instantly released the breath he was holding.

They both sat in silence as they made their way to their destination, neither of them knowing what to say to the other without feeling embarrassed or blushing.

* * *

Back at the arena, Joe and Jon sat in the car park as they waited for their cab to arrive.

Joe looked down at his watch and saw it had been nearly twenty minutes since he'd called and requested the ride.

Huffing, he turned to look at Jon who was sat on a wall next to him.

"I told you we should have just gone with the girls" he said.

Jon looked down at him.

"And what? Listen to them talk about lipstick colours, periods and dirty sex stories? No thank you" he replied.

Joe laughed out loud.

"What the hell dude? Periods and sex stories?" he asked smiling.

"It's a well known fact that when you have a car filled with four or more women, at least one will be on her period and at least two will have recently gotten laid and have to talk about it in grizzly detail to their friends. I personally don't want to be listening to that...do you?" he asked.

After thinking it over, Joe shook his head.

"Not really, no" he said honestly.

Jon nodded in agreement.

They both then heard the familiar rumble of a car engine and turned to see a taxi pull up.

They picked up theirs and Colby's bags and made their way over to the vehicle ready to start the journey back to the hotel.

* * *

Colby huffed as he tried to find somewhere to park.

"Quick, there's one over there" Saraya said as she pointed to a vacant space.

Colby made his way to it and after backing up and checking he was in the lines, turned off the engine and exited the car.

He ran round to Saraya's side of the car and opened the door for her.

"Thanks" she said sweetly.

After he'd locked the car, they both made their way into the bowling alley.

Once they'd finished putting on some rental shoes, they made their way to a vacant lane and began a few practice rolls.

Colby was impressed at Saraya's accuracy.

"Not bad" he said, nodding in approval.

She turned to look at him and smiled.

"You're gonna have your work cut out for you tonight" she said with a cocky smirk as she took a sip of her vodka and coke.

"Is that so?" Colby asked her, raising his eyebrows.

She laughed as he took a go for himself, knocking all of the pins down.

"Prepare to meet your match" he said.

They both burst into laughter as they began to play against one another.

* * *

"Hey, you want anything from room service?" Joe asked Jon as he looked at the menu he had in his hands.

"I'll have a spaghetti bolognese if they have it" Jon told him as he got changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt he'd stolen from Colby's bag.

Joe made their order and got changed into some night clothes himself.

"Isn't that t-shirt Colby's?" he asked his friend as he approached the bed they were sharing.

"Yeah, it is. But I didn't bring enough stuff and he always over packs so I thought...why not steal a t-shirt from our brother?" he said making Joe laugh.

While waiting for their meal to arrive, the two of them sat flicking through TV channels until they found something they both agreed to watch.

* * *

Back at the bowling alley, Colby looked on in disbelief as he was losing by quite a lot to Saraya.

She took her go and got another strike.

"Ohhhhhh...another strike" she said happily.

He smiled as he marked it down.

"I thought you said you were good" Saraya said with a cheeky giggle.

"I am" Colby told her.

"Then why are you losing?" she asked him.

"Because...it's our first date and I want to be a gentleman and make a good first impression soooo...I'm letting you win" he told her.

She laughed.

"Ohhhh. So you're LETTING me win?" she asked him.

"Yep. Didn't want to upset you on our first date so I'm playing at only thirty percent" he said with a sniff.

Saraya laughed.

"You're too kind" she told him jokingly as she took her turn getting yet another strike.

"Next time I'm not gonna be so easy on you" Colby said with a smile as he got up to take his go.

Saraya went and stood next to him.

"So...there's gonna be a next time?" she asked him.

He coughed slightly as his words got stuck in his throat.

"Oh um...I didn't mean to just assume...I just meant...what I meant to say was..." he stuttered but Saraya cut him off.

"Colby, it's ok. I know what you meant" she said with a chuckle.

"I'm having a good time" she told him.

She then looked down at the floor as she spoke.

"And, if you were to ask me out on a second date, I'd say yes" she said as she scuffed the toe of her shoe against the floor.

Colby's cheeks went red.

"I'd like that" he told her with a big smile which she returned.

* * *

"Ohhhhhhh my god" Jon said as he lay on the bed holding his stomach.

"I told you not to have the ice cream afterwards. But did you listen? Noooooo" Joe said as he chuckled.

"Leave me alone" his friend moaned.

"I will when you stop whining" Joe replied.

As he focused on the TV screen, Jon shot up and ran to the bathroom, the sound of retching filling the air.

Joe stood up and made his way to check on his friend.

He pushed the bathroom door open and saw Jon leaning over the toilet as he vomited.

"You ok?" he asked.

Jon didn't speak as he stifled another gag.

The bigger man wet a wash cloth and handed it to his friend.

Jon said a quick thanks as he wiped at his mouth.

"Finished?" Joe asked him.

His friend shook his head.

"Don't worry. Go watch TV. Just leave me alone to die" he said as he sat next to the bath tub and leant against it.

Joe rolled his eyes.

"Soooo dramatic" he said as he did as his friend suggested.

Jon leant his head back against the rim of the bath and closed his eyes.

He was seriously regretting eating so much.

* * *

After they'd played bowling for an hour, Colby and Saraya left and went to find somewhere to eat.

After driving around for about ten minutes, they found a little burger bar that was open.

They went inside and took a seat at the far end of the counter.

"Hey there, what can I get ya?" the lady serving them asked.

"Hi. Can I have a cheeseburger and fries with a coke?" asked Saraya.

The waitress wrote it down.

"And for you hun?" she asked Colby.

"I'll have the same, but can I get a coffee instead of the coke?" he asked.

"Sure thing" the lady said as she went about preparing their meal.

"So...you read any good comics lately?" Saraya asked trying to make conversation.

Colby shook his head.

"Sadly no. I've been meaning to go out and get some more but things have been so busy lately I haven't had the time. When we get home from a tour, we pretty much just sleep the whole time" he told her.

"I can imagine" she said.

The waitress then walked over with their meals and drinks.

After handing them some cutlery, she walked away ready to serve another customer.

Both Colby and Saraya fell into a comfortable conversation as they ate talking about movies, music and wrestling.

* * *

Jon finally made his way out of the bathroom and after stumbling around in the dark, got into the bed he was sharing with Joe.

The Samoan rolled over slightly when he felt the bed dip down.

"You feel any better?" he asked his friend, his voice laced with sleep.

Jon nodded.

He then mentally slapped himself when he realised Joe couldn't see him in the dark.

"Yeah, I'm good" he told him.

"Good" Joe replied.

He got himself comfortable again and closed his eyes.

"Night brother" he said aloud to Jon.

"Night dude" was the smaller man's reply.

* * *

After they finished eating, Colby drove himself and Saraya back to the hotel.

They stood in the parking lot before going in.

"Tonight was really fun, I enjoyed it" Saraya told him.

"Me too" he told her.

They both looked at each other, their cheeks tinged with red.

Before he knew it, he was leaning in for a kiss.

Saraya returned the sentiment and leant in as well, their lips meeting in a soft embrace.

It got slightly deeper, but as quickly as it started, it stopped.

They both pulled back and looked at each other.

Saraya raised a hand to her lips and brushed her fingers along them slowly.

Colby frowned as he looked at her, really really looked at her.

They both stood there awkwardly.

"Um...that was...nice" Saraya said uncomfortably.

"It was. It was...nice" Colby replied.

Saraya lowered her hand and gave a small smile.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here...but...did that feel...weird at all to you?" she asked him.

Colby breathed a sigh of relief.

"You felt it too?" he asked.

She nodded in response.

"Thank god. I thought it was just me" he told her.

She chuckled.

"So...what now?" she asked him.

"I really like you" he told her.

"I like you too" she replied.

"But...this...us...it wont work out" she told him as she used her hand to point between the two of them.

"I agree" he told her.

"It was like kissing a brother" she said honestly.

Colby chuckled.

"So. Friends?" he said as he extended his hand for her to shake.

"Friends" she said with a smile as she shook the awaiting appendage.

They both chucked as they gave each other a hug.

"Thank you for an amazing evening" she told him sincerely as she then made her way into the hotel.

Colby smiled as he watched her go.

After making sure the car was locked, he made his way into the hotel and up to the room he shared with his brothers.

He walked in as quietly as he could and made his way over to his bed.

He sat down and wiped a hand down his face.

Just as he was taking his shoes off, Jon turned the beside lamp on and sat up slightly on the bed he shared with Joe.

He looked around tiredly.

"Hey man. How'd it go?" he asked the smaller man beside him.

"It was good. We had a fun time bowling, went and got some food and then drove back here" he told his friend.

"Did you kiss?" Jon asked.

Colby nodded.

"Niiice" his friend said approvingly.

"So, when are you going out again?" he asked.

"Were not" Colby said with a shake of his head.

"What. Why?" Jon asked confused.

"When we kissed...it didn't feel right" he told the Ohioan.

"In what way?" Jon asked.

Colby shook his head as he tried to think of the words.

"I don't know. It was kinda like kissing a sister" he said.

Jon frowned.

"I thought you really liked her" he asked.

"I did...I do...just not in the way I thought I did. She's a cool girl...just not the girl for me" Colby told him.

"Did she feel the same way?" Jon asked him.

Colby gave a nod.

"I suppose it's a good thing you both felt that way and not just one of you. That would have been an awkward situation" he said with a chuckle.

Colby laughed.

"At least were still friends" he said aloud.

"I'd rather be her friend then not have her in my life at all" he added.

Jon nodded.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get changed, go back to sleep man, we gotta get up early in the morning to go to CrossFit" Colby said as he stood up and took off his jeans.

Jon gave a small nod then sat up again.

"Wait, what? I never said I was going to CrossFit with you" he told his friend.

"Oh I know. It's punishment for stealing my t-shirt" Colby said as he pulled on some sweat pants.

Jon looked down at the item he was wearing.

"Damn it" he muttered.

"Yuup" Colby said.

"Maybe next time you'll listen when I say to pack more clothing" he told him as he got into his bed.

Jon muttered under his breath as he turned the bedside light off.

"Night man" Colby said cheerfully.

"Whatever" the older man muttered.

Colby fell asleep shortly after...a smile planted firmly on his face.

* * *

 **I know i'm not updating as regularly as i used to, but life had been busy as of late and i'm not on my computer as often.**

 **I'm in the middle if writing eight different oneshot requests and i'll have them up as soon as i can :-)**


	93. Asylum P1

**Thank you for your reviews :-D**

 **Guest : I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! And thanks for letting me merge the two ideas together :-)**

 **Ninjoy : I promise i will write a chapter where Jon goes on a date. Another reviewer asked me to write a oneshot where he does online dating so i was thinking to merge the two. The first part could be about finding a girl online, and the second part could be about meeting her. I'll let you choose who this girl is. Could be a Diva, could be an OC of your choice of names! And thank you...i appreciate your review :-)**

 **Wolfgirl2013 : Thank you! **

**takers dark lover : Thank you!**

 **jjramz : So could i lol**

 **Daken's sister : I most certainly can! Keep an eye out for it :-)**

 **Seth rollins babe : Thank you :-)**

 **If anyone has read Three Amigos! and hasn't reviewed yet, feel free to do so. I love hearing your feedback/opinions on the chapters and your awesome ideas. It's your fantastic ideas that keep Three Amigos! going :-D**

 **This chapter is the start of a new series entitled Asylum.**

 **This chapter was requested by Guest and Guest.**

 **Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **Asylum P1**

"Hey Paul, would you mind asking The Shield boys to come and see me after the show please?" Vince politely asked his son in law.

"Sure thing pop" the younger man said as he made his way out of his father in laws office.

While walking through the hallway, Paul saw John talking to Nikki.

"Hey guys, have you seen The Shield boys around anywhere?" he asked them.

"I think I saw them going to the locker room" Nikki told him.

"Ok, thanks" he said with a smile as he made his way to find them.

Once outside, he gave a brief knock on the door before asking "everyone decent?".

When numerous people called out "yeah" he walked inside, his eyes scanning the room looking for the three men.

When he suddenly saw two people trying to get each other into headlocks, he knew he'd found them.

He made is way to them and watched them for a little while, neither man noticing him.

Joe had his back to his friends, him being used to his friends constant fighting that he'd learnt to block it out.

Once he'd seen enough, Paul cleared his throat, both men stilling instantly.

They twisted their bodies at an awkward angle to be able to see their boss standing in front of them, a smirk on his face.

"Colby, let go of Jon" he said.

"Jon, let go of Colby" he told the younger man.

Both men did as they were told and eventually stood up to their full height.

Joe had turned around and was shaking his head at them both.

"Why is it that whenever I'm sent to find you three, you two are always at logger heads or doing something you shouldn't?" he asked them.

Neither man spoke.

"Well, putting that aside...Vince would like to see you after the show" he told them.

"All of us?" Jon asked.

Paul nodded.

"What did we do this time?" Colby asked him as he was about to leave.

Paul turned back to look at him but before he could speak, Jon cut in.

"Is this about what happened at the airport earlier this week? Cos if it is, I'm telling you, that guy deserved it" he said.

"Jon" Joe called, but his friend ignored him.

"No, I'm not gonna get punished for being discriminated on. That guy who searched us and our bags was an asshole and someone had to put him in his place. It's not my fault you two are too chicken to have said anything" he rambled.

"Jon" Joe said again.

"WHAT?" he asked loudly as he turned to look at his friend.

Joe just stared at him.

"I don't think that's the reason Vince wants to see us" Joe told him raising his eyebrows.

Jon swallowed hard.

He turned to look back at Paul and taking a page out of Colby's book, gave as best an innocent smile as he could.

"That's not why Vince wants to see us, is it?" he asked him.

Paul shook his head.

"No. But I would LOVE to hear about what went on at the airport" his boss told him.

"Dammit" Jon mumbled under his breath.

"Dammit indeed" Paul said with a nod.

"Follow me gentlemen" he said as he began to make his way to the locker room door.

As Jon followed, Colby elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Always gotta open your mouth don't you?" he asked with a glare.

Jon just glared back as he and his friends followed their boss.

After being given a warning to not lose his cool in public again, the three men were dismissed from Paul's office and made their way back to the locker room.

"Did you get into trouble?" Bryan asked as they walked inside.

Joe shook his head.

"He got a formal warning" he told the smaller man.

Jon sulked over to his bag and began to get changed into his ring clothes.

Colby was chuckling the whole time.

* * *

After winning in a match against Rybaxel, The Shield members made their way to the locker room to get changed.

"Boys, don't forget I want to see you" Vince called out to them.

They all gave nervous nods as they went inside to clean up.

"I bet this is because of what happened earlier" Colby said as he glared at Jon.

"How could it be? Paul told us Vince wanted to see us BEFORE I let anything slip" Jon told him.

Both men began to bicker making Joe roll his eyes.

"GUYS" he called.

"Just get changed and stop arguing. Why is is that whenever we get asked to see Vince, you two bicker like children?" he asked.

"He has a point" Phil said from his seat on the locker room bench.

All three men turned to look at him.

"Every time you get asked to see either Paul or Vince, you both start squabbling and blaming each other for stuff. It's actually quite entertaining" he told them with a smile.

Joe sniggered.

"Yeah, for you. You don't have to live with them afterwards" he told the smaller man.

Phil just chuckled.

"You could always move out and get a place of your own" he said aloud as he tied his shoes.

All three men gasped, Colby dropping his roll on deodorant to the floor.

Jon stood, mouth agape as he stared at Phil.

Joe furrowed his brow as he tried to contemplate what his friend had just said.

"Did you just...say those words?" Colby asked in genuine shock.

Phil looked at them all and frowned.

"What would be so bad about living separately?" he asked them.

The three men couldn't form a tangible word to answer him.

"Suggesting that they live separately is like insulting their mothers" Bryan told him.

He then looked at Jon, realising what he'd said.

Phil sniggered.

"You mean to tell me that you HAVE to live with each other?" he asked them.

Joe squinted his eyes at him.

"I don't think I like your attitude...Phillip" he said, making the Chicago native grind his teeth together at the use of his name.

"What's so wrong with us enjoying living with one another?" Colby asked him.

"I never said there was anything wrong with it, I just said that you don't HAVE to live with each other, that's all" he said in defence.

Jon just shook his head.

"I'm not even gonna justify your comment with a response" he said as he turned his back to him and continued to get changed.

Phil looked over to Bryan, the smaller man giving a shake of the head before leaving to go to catering with Brie.

Once they were done, the three men walked to Vince's office.

None of them made the first move.

"Knock then" Jon told Joe.

"Gimme a second" the man said as he took a deep breath.

Jon just rolled his eyes, reached past Joe and gave the door three loud knocks.

"I said gimme a second" the Samoan told him.

"I knocked three times, each knock was a second apart so technically, you had three seconds" Jon told him matter of factly.

Before Joe could argue with him, Vince opened the door and motioned for them to go inside.

All three of them took a seat and watched as their boss made his way over to his desk.

He took a seat on the wooden surface and laced his finger together on his lap.

"Boys, the company is changing" he told them.

"We've got the WWE Network up and running and were introducing new talent" he said.

The three men nodded, not fully understanding where this talk was going.

"It's time that we introduce something new, something fresh" he said.

"Are we being fired?" Colby asked all of a sudden.

Joe and Jon whipped their heads to look at their friend.

Vince frowned.

"What an earth gave you that idea?" he asked the younger man.

"I don't know. You keep talking about change and new talent and I thought maybe that was your way of politely saying were old news or something" Colby told him.

Vince chuckled.

"Don't worry, you're not being fired" he told them, all three men instantly relaxing.

"No, I called you in here, because were adding new shows to the WWE network" he said.

"Were going to have a prank show, a game night show...interviews, specials, ghostly encounters, you name it" he added.

"Boys, as you know, the WWE universe have taken to you three. They chant your name, demand you be the main event and so on...so, we're going to utilise that" he said with a smile, making the three men slightly uncomfortable.

It was a well known fact that Vince could be a crazy old man at times.

"We're introducing a new special to the network...and it's going to feature you three" he said with a smile.

"We're going to set you up with state of the art cameras, and you're going to spend the weekend in an old asylum" he said, a smile spreading on his face.

The three men just stared at him.

They then burst into laughter.

"I'm serious" he told them.

Their laughter instantly stopped.

"Were wrestlers" Joe told him.

"You still will be" Vince replied.

"When exactly is this going to take place?" Colby asked.

"This weekend" Vince said with a smile.

Jon was silent.

"What's the purpose of this exactly?" Joe asked confused.

"The fans want to see more of you. So, now they can and we've made it more interesting and entertaining. We done a vote on the WWE app and asked the WWE universe where they would like you to stay and their choice was an asylum" he told them with a proud smile.

Jon shook his head.

"I'm not comfortable with this at all" he told his boss.

Vince felt for Jon, he really did. He knew he got scared easily, but this is what was best for business.

"Don't worry. The asylum has been closed for years. You just have to spend the weekend there" he said as though it was nothing.

Jon still wasn't ok with it.

"I still don't feel comfortable with it" he said.

Vince looked at him.

"Jon, you're contracted to WWE which means you do as we say, when we say. I don't want to have to get all 'big boss man' on you, but you will go, and you will give the WWE audience what they want" he told him sternly.

"Are there any questions?" he asked them.

They all shook their heads.

"I'll get an email sent to you all explaining what will be happening when you get there and what we expect from you" he told them.

With that, he walked to his office door and opened it.

The three men stood up and walked out, Vince shutting the door behind them.

"This sucks. I was planning in going to get more comic books this weekend" Colby moaned.

"I was planning on getting some of my tattoo touched up" Joe said.

"I was planning on not going somewhere that could very possibly give me a heart attack" Jon told them.

They gave him a sympathetic look of understanding.

After discussing it more, they made their way to the locker room to collect their bags.

They walked through the hallway toward the car park when all of their phones pinged, signifying that they all got an email.

They opened it and read the information about where they would be staying from Friday night to Sunday morning.

"This sucks" Jon muttered as they walked toward their rental car.

An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first part of the Asylum series!**

 **Feel free to participate any thoughts/ideas :-)**


	94. Anniversary

**Hiiii everyooooone! I know it's been a while and for that i'm sorry. I've had a lot to do latley and its all been hectic.**

 **Thank you for your reviews and for your patience in waiting for updates :-) Much love to you all!**

 **Ninjoy : Glad you liked the previous chapter :-)**

 **jjramz : I'm keeping my fingers crossed that it will be awesome lol**

 **PunkShieldGirl : Your request is coming soon, don't worry! I'm combining your oneshot with the idea of another reader and i'm working of fullfilling both of your prompts to the highest possible standard :-)**

 **SubtleImperfections : Me too :-(**

 **Guest : Yes, this is the horror idea, along with another readers request rolled into one :-) And things will most likely go bump in the night mwah hahahahaha **

**Guest : I hope it will be awesome :-)**

 **Guest : I PROMISE i will be updating the Crash series soon :-)**

 **This chapter was requested by GiselleReigns.**

 **Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **Anniversary**

One year.

One year since they'd met.

One year since they'd moved in with each other.

One year since they'd been The Shield.

One year since they'd become best friends.

Jon woke up that morning with a smile on his face and a happy flutter his heart.

He felt totally at peace with the world for once.

For however cruel, dark and bleak life had been to him in the past, his future was looking bright and shiny.

He rolled out of bed and went straight into his bathroom to shower.

Once he had, he got dressed and made his way into the kitchen, smile still planted firmly on his face.

He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was just gone half past six in the morning.

That gave him enough time to cook an awesome breakfast meal for himself and his friends to celebrate this milestone in their lives.

He went into the fridge and pulled out some eggs, bacon, mushrooms, tomatoes and other bits here and there.

He started by cracking some eggs and releasing the yolk into a glass bowl.

He then whisked the egg with a small amount of milk and butter before heating up a frying pan on the cooker.

When it was at the right temperature, he went about pouring the contents into the pan and slowly stirring it.

He put some bread in the toaster and as the eggs slowly cooked, peeled and cut up some mushrooms and tomatoes.

He put some plates and bowls on the counter and once the eggs were finished, tipped the steaming contents into one of the larger bowls and pushed it to one side.

He chucked the mushrooms and tomatoes into the frying pan together, along with some onions and some olive oil.

He stirred them slowly and watched as they began to go golden brown at the edges.

Nodding, he tipped the food onto a small plate on the counter and set about cooking some bacon.

He opened the oven and took out one of the baking trays inside.

After separating some sausages, he placed them neatly in a line and put them in the oven to cook slowly.

While they were, he flipped over the bacon and put on some coffee.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly seven.

Joe and Colby would be waking up soon.

He placed the toast onto a small plate and put the tub of butter on the counter along with some jam for himself and Joe.

As he took out some orange juice from the fridge, he sniffed the air when he smelt something peculiar.

Thinking nothing off it, he got out some glasses and placed them onto the counter next to the plates and bowls of food.

While the sausages continued to cook, he quickly popped to the toilet.

After washing his hands, he walked into the kitchen and froze in his tracks.

Grey smoke was emanating from the cooker, making its way up around the room.

He ran over to the oven turned it off.

Once he had, he leant down and pulled the door open.

A billow of black smoke whooshed out at him and he choked on the dark mist.

He grabbed a tea towel from the counter and began to try and clear some of the air around himself.

He leant forward and pulled out the tray of sausages.

None of them were burnt.

Confused, he looked into the oven and frowned when he saw a pile of...something.

He jumped when the smoke detector began to chirp loudly.

Rushing over to where it sat on their ceiling, he looked around to find something to quieten it with.

He grabbed one of the dining table chairs and placed it under the beeping piece of plastic.

Stretching as much as he could, he managed to press the 'reset' button.

He huffed loudly as he climbed down off of the chair and looked at the smoke filled living area.

He turned around when he heard a bedroom door open and saw Colby walk out, a confused look on his face.

Colby's eyes bulged when he saw black smoke and smelt burning.

He began to hop from one foot to the other before running to Joe's room and banging loudly.

"FIRE" he shouted.

Jon was about to tell him what was going on, but he was cut off when Colby ran into Joe's room, his hands waving in the air in panic.

"GET UP. THE APARTMENTS ON FIRE" Colby shouted at his friend as he pulled at the Samoans arm.

"Huh...what?" Joe asked confused, his eyes still half closed.

"THE APARTMENTS ON FIRE" Colby shouted again.

Joe's eyes flew open and he jumped out of bed.

He grabbed Colby's hand pulled him out of the room.

As they made their way down the hall, Joe proceeded to grab Jon by the hand as well as he dragged his friends toward the front door.

"Wait..." Jon said as he tried to get out of Joe's death grip.

Joe continued to pull them through the apartment.

"Joe, wait" Jon said again, but his comments went of deaf ears.

"Joe..." he tried again, but still, his friend continued to pull him by the hand.

"JOE" Jon shouted, finally getting his attention.

Both Joe and Colby came to an abrupt stop and turned to look at their friend, panic in their eyes.

"There's no fire" he told them.

His friends just stared at him.

"What?" Colby asked confused.

"There...is...no...fire" Jon said slower.

"But then what's with the smoke and the burning?" the smaller man asked.

Jon sighed.

"I was cooking us all a breakfast...an awesome one might I add. I went to the bathroom while the sausages cooked and when I came back...black smoke everywhere" Jon said while waving his arms in the air for added dramatic effect.

"What did you burn this time?" Joe asked him as he folded his arms over his chest, a questioning look in his eye.

"I didn't burn anything I swear. Look, the sausages aren't even done yet" Jon told him as he walked over to the kitchen side and picked up the tray holding the neatly aligned pieces of meat.

"So what the hell caused this?" Joe asked as he gave the room a once over, glancing at the still floating black smoke.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Jon told him.

Colby stood quietly behind Joe trying to shrink as small as he could, hoping he wouldn't be noticed.

His hope was short lived however.

"You're awfully quiet back there dipshit. You'd usually grill my ass for something like this" Jon said as he looked over at him.

Colby looked between the two men and began to mumble inaudibly.

"What?" Joe asked him.

"I said...I'm tired. Not really in the grilling mood" he told him, trying to act as innocent as possible.

Jon wasn't buying it.

"Something wrong Colbs?" he asked.

"Wrong? What could be wrong? Nope, I'm fine, fine and dandy" he said a little too quickly, only furthering Jon's suspicions that something was up.

"Fine and dandy? What? Were you born in nineteen fifty?" Joe joked.

Colby ignored him as Jon stared him down.

"What's going on?" the blonde asked his friend who's eyes shifted back and forth crazily.

Colby shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm just tired and in shock. Being woken up out of your sleep with the the fire alarm going off is enough to make anyone go into a small amount of shock. And then, to find out that it wasn't even a real fire and that it was the plastic tub burning then..." he stopped talking immediately.

Jon smirked.

"What plastic tub?" he asked the smaller man.

Colby began to stutter and stumble over his words.

"You caused this?" Joe asked surprised.

"This is the sort of stuff he does, but you..." Joe said while pointing at Jon, then to Colby.

"Hey, it was an accident" the two toned haired man said defensively.

"How did I know that buttmunch over here was gonna be up at the crack of dawn cooking an awesome looking breakfast?" he asked.

That caught Joe's interest.

He turned to look at Jon.

"Yeah, why were you up at the crack of dawn cooking an awesome breakfast?" he asked.

Jon's words tripped as he spoke.

"Oh ya know. Just thought it would be nice to ya know...celebrate" he said shyly.

His friends looked confused.

"Celebrate? Celebrate what? Your birthday isn't until December" he told him.

"I know when my birthday is dork. Its our anniversary" Jon said aloud.

"Our what?" Joe asked.

Jon sighed.

"Our anniversary. It's been a year today since we met, moved in together and became The Shield" he told them.

Both of his friends were taken back.

"Wow...a year" Joe said in shock.

"I feel like I've known you both longer" Colby told them.

They all nodded in agreement.

"This is all for our anniversary?" Joe asked as he glanced at the food that was spread out on the counter.

Jon nodded sheepishly.

Before he could say anything, Jon was wrapped into a tight embrace by his two friends.

"It's just breakfast you guys" he told them.

"We know" Colby mumbled happily.

Once Joe released him, Jon looked into his friends eyes and could see the appreciation in them.

They made their way into the kitchen and began to serve up some food.

Colby opened the garden door to try and clear the apartment of the smoke.

As they ate, Joe looked over to the youngest member of the group.

"Oh yeah. You need to give me your bank card later" he told him.

Colby frowned in confusion.

"Why?" he asked.

"So I can order a new oven" Joe said through a mouth full of bacon.

"Why do I have to pay for all of it? We all live here" Colby argued.

"WE didn't put a plastic tub in the oven, you did. So WE aren't paying for a new one" Jon told him, a smile on his face.

Colby huffed as he went into his wallet, took out his bank card and slammed it onto the counter before sliding it over to Joe.

"This stinks" Colby mumbled.

"Well...that's what happens when plastic melts" Jon said, teasing his friend.

"That's not what I meant" Colby told him.

He then realised that Jon was making a joke about his comment and glared.

"Asshole" he muttered as he took a fierce bite of some toast.

His friends laughed at him as they all continued to eat, enjoying each others company.

Even after a year, they still had a bond that would make most weep for in yearning.

* * *

 **I'm going to try harder to update more regularly!**

 **Thank you all again for your continued support and patience with Three Amigos!**

 **:-)**


	95. Fall

**Thank you all for your reviews! :-)**

 **Guest : I plan on doing a fun house oneshot that another reader suggested and i was going to add in a clown or two that another reader requested as well. I can write that they get lost in the fun house, if thats ok?**

 **Ninjoy : I'm so happy you enjoy reading Thee Amigos! so much :-)**

 **Wolfgirl2013 : Thank you! :-)**

 **Guest : Thank you :-)**

 **This chapter was requested by Sitting on the Edge and PunkShieldGirl.**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Fall**

"I asked you to take those lights down a month ago...why are they still up there?" Jon asked Colby as he followed his friend around the apartment.

"It slipped my mind" Colby told him as he continued what he was doing.

"Well, unslip it. Those lights need to come down" the bigger man said.

Colby rolled his eyes as he nodded.

"I'm serious" Jon snapped.

"You barley help around the apartment when were home, I do ALL of the cleaning and repairs while you two lay around and all I've asked you to do since CHRISTMAS is to take down the lights outside. The lights YOU demanded we put up might I add" he said.

"OK" Colby said loudly.

"Let me finish what I'm doing and I promise I'll go and take the lights down, ok?" he added.

Jon stared at him, not believing a single word he said.

"Fine. But I'm warning you...if you let me down and I have to end up doing it myself...I wont be upset, I wont be mad...I'll be really...really disappointed" he told him before turning and walking away.

"That's as cold as ice brother" Colby called out to him.

Jon knew how to push his buttons.

He knew that the man hated people being disappointed in him, and by ignoring Jon's request, he knew that his friend would be, thus making Colby feel bad.

With a sigh, he continued organising his comic books by name in the new storage container he'd bought, before heading off to do as Jon had asked months ago.

Joe walked into the kitchen to get himself something to eat.

Growling in frustration and slamming the refrigerator door shut when he realised there was no food, he went in search for his friends.

He found Jon rooting through the cupboard near the front door.

"What are you doing man?" Joe asked as he approached him.

"Finding the ladder" Jon huffed.

"What the hell do you need that for?" his friend asked.

Jon pulled them out, nearly falling backwards as he did.

"I'm getting them out for the dipshit so he can take down those damn lights outside. I don't want any excuses this time as to why he can't do it" he said as he carried them to the garden door.

"He still hasn't done it yet?" Joe asked.

"No, he hasn't. I nearly got decapitated by them the other morning when I walked out here. They're falling down and becoming a safety hazard" Jon told him as he leant the ladder up against the wall.

Joe nodded.

"Hey, I need to run to the store to get some food, wanna come with me?" he asked.

Jon nodded.

"Sure" he said as walked over to the front door and slipped his boots on.

Joe grabbed the keys off of the counter and headed toward the door.

At that point, Colby walked out of his bedroom and into the living room.

"Hey, where are you two sneaking off to?" he asked them.

"Gonna head to the store and get some food. Fridge is empty" Joe told him as he put in his coat.

"Ok, cool" Colby said as he began to walk toward them.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked as he raised a hand to stop Colby.

The younger man scoffed.

"Coming with you to the store" he said as though it were obvious.

Jon shook his head.

"Oh no, no, no, no. I know what you're doing. Trying to get out of taking the lights down again. Not this time dipshit. The ladder is over there" Jon told him, pointing to the object leaning against the wall near the garden door.

"But...but...I have stuff I want to get too" Colby said as innocently as he could.

"Well then, I'll call you when we get to the store and I'll ask you what it is you need, that way, you can do the lights like you promised" Jon told him as he stared intently into his eyes.

"Arghh...fine" Colby said like a spoiled child as he folded his arms.

Jon smiled as he and Joe walked out of the apartment and to their car.

"You think he'll do it?" Joe asked his friend.

Jon nodded.

"He will" he told him confidently.

* * *

Colby huffed as he dragged the ladder outside to the garden.

He opened them up and placed them under the slanted roof where a big portion of the lights hung down dangerously.

He then went into the kitchen and took out a pair of pliers so he could pull the hooks out without hurting his hands.

He made his way back into the garden and climbed the metal object that Jon had got out for him.

He started at one end and began to pull the hooks out, the lights making their way to the floor as he did.

He placed the hooks into his pocket so they could reuse them when they put the lights back up again later in the year.

To him, taking them down was pointless.

They were only going to be put back up again on December first, so what was the point in taking them down in the first place?

He'd tried to explain this to Jon, but when his friend came into the apartment from the garden with dark red marks on his neck where the section of lights hanging down nearly choked him and took his head off, he knew he had to do as was asked and put them away.

He mumbled to himself as he continued his work.

As he got the end of the section he was on, he came across a particularly stubborn hook.

He pulled and pulled but it wouldn't budge.

He got up from kneeling down and pulled again with all of his might.

The hook shot out from its place in the roof and the sudden force threw Colby off balance.

He began to fall backwards.

He threw his hands out trying to grab at anything and everything to stop his fall but all he was met with, was air.

He gave a yell as he fell onto the lawn below with a thud.

* * *

Joe and Jon had arrived at the store ten minutes before and were currently in the fruits and vegetable isle.

While Joe picked out some fresh tomatoes, Jon stood with the shopping cart and absent mindedly ate some of the grapes out of the bag that his friend had put in earlier.

He jumped when Joe smacked him on his had.

He stared at him, a puzzled look on his face.

"Stop eating them. There wont be any left by the time we get to the check out" he told him with a smirk.

Jon didn't say anything.

"Hey, you ok man?" Joe asked worried.

The smaller man gave a slow nod.

"What's wrong?" the Samoan asked him.

Jon shook his head slightly.

"I don't know. I got this weird feeling all of a sudden" he said.

"Good or bad?" Joe asked.

"Just...uneasy" Jon told him.

The tattooed man nodded.

"Ah, so that's why you ate nearly a whole bunch of grapes in about three minutes? Stress eating again?" he said with a smirk trying to bring his friends spirits up.

Jon briefly nodded, but the worried look on his face was still present as he stared off into the distance.

"Look, I'm sure everything's fine" Joe told him.

"Lets get the shopping done, then we can go home and make some dinner. I'm starving" he said as he began to make his way to another isle.

Jon followed behind him, not being able to get rid of the empty pit in his stomach.

* * *

Colby slowly opened his eyes.

Once he'd focused his vision, he could see a dark night sky looking down at him, illuminated by the moon and stars.

He groaned as he felt pain radiate through his body.

His head hurt, his back hurt, his left shoulder hurt, as did his left hip.

He tried to sit up but bit back a yell as he felt pain shoot through his hip and into his back.

He lay back down and tried to even out his breathing to calm himself and lessen the pain.

"Ok...ok, ok, ok" he mumbled as he breathed in deep.

He slowly raised his arm and patted his jeans pockets to see if his phone was in one of them.

Growling in frustration when he remembered he'd left it on the kitchen side, he dropped his arm beside him as he thought of what to do next.

"Where are you both when I need you?" he said aloud, wishing his friends were home to help him.

* * *

"You ok with peperoni pizza?" Joe asked Jon who stood silent beside him.

He got no response.

"Hello. Earth to Jon" he said waving his hand in front of his friends face.

"What?" the younger man asked as he turned to look at him.

"I asked if you were ok with peperoni pizza" Joe told him.

"Oh yeah, that's fine" his friend replied.

Joe nodded as he placed the box into the shopping cart.

He was worried.

His friend wasn't acting like himself and he wondered what was troubling him.

Breaking the silence between them, Joe spoke first.

"Ok, well, were done here. Let's go pay for all this" he said as he went to walk away.

"Colby" Jon said out loud.

Joe turned back to him.

"What?" he asked.

Jon looked at him.

"Colby. I have to call Colby" he said.

"Oh yeah, he wanted some stuff didn't he?" Joe said as he went and stood next to his friend.

Jon took out his cell phone and went straight to the D section of his contact list.

Finding 'Dipshit' he touched the name on the screen and his phone dialled his friends number.

He placed the device to his ear and listened as his friends phone rang and rang.

"He's not picking up" he muttered.

"Try him again. Maybe he couldn't get to his phone in time" Joe told him.

Jon did as suggested and called his friend once again.

Again, the phone rang and rang and eventually went to Colby's voice mail.

Jon growled in frustration as he ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket.

"He's probably just busy with the lights" Joe told him trying to calm him down.

Jon nodded but he still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had, and he knew somehow, it had something to do with Colby.

* * *

The youngest Shield member had managed to roll onto his right side and was in the middle of dragging himself across the floor and into the apartment.

His heart pounded in his ears and his breath was quick and deep as he concentrated on getting to his destination.

He needed to get inside and to his phone.

He groaned in pain as he slowly slithered across the floor.

After what felt like a lifetime, he's managed to get inside the apartment.

He lifted his head and saw his phone on the edge of the kitchen's counter top.

He clawed at the floor as he pulled himself along.

Sweat dripped from his face while his teeth gritted together in pure determination.

Finally, he made it to where he needed to be.

He pulled himself up, grabbing onto the counter top for support.

He managed to grab his cell phone before collapsing back to the floor.

With pain filled blurry eyes, he unlocked his phone and saw two missed calls from Jon.

He pressed on the man's name and his phone automatically dialled his friends number.

After only three rings, Jon picked up the phone.

"What's wrong?" he asked knowing deep down that something wasn't right.

"Jon?" Colby said.

"Yeah?" his friend replied.

"Help" was all Colby said before he blacked out from the pain.

* * *

Jon bolted out of the store.

The full up shopping cart had been left abandoned at the checkout by Joe as he ran after his shaken friend.

"JON" he called out.

Jon bolted down the street as fast as his long legs could carry him.

Joe ran after him, all sorts of terrible scenarios shooting through his mind.

Finally, Jon made it back to their apartment and with shaking hands, unlocked the front door.

"COLBY" he called as he ran inside.

He made his way to the garden where he saw the back door was open.

He glanced around but his friend wasn't outside.

As he turned to go back into the apartment, he saw his friend slumped and unconscious on the floor against the kitchen cupboards.

He ran over to his fallen friend and patted his face lightly.

"Hey, wake up" he said panicked.

He got no response.

"WAKE UP" he shouted giving the smaller man a rough shake.

Colby's eyes flew open and stared up his friend in pain and shock.

"Oh thank god" Jon muttered as he pulled his friend into a sitting position.

"What happened?" he asked him as he checked him over for injuries.

"I fell off the roof" Colby told him.

"You what?" Jon asked.

"I fell off the roof. I was taking the lights down and fell" Colby told him.

At that point, Joe ran into the apartment and looked around furiously as he tried to catch sight of his friends.

He saw them both huddled on the kitchen floor, Colby looking worse for ware.

"What the hell man? You just took off" Joe said panting while looking at Jon.

"He fell off the roof" he told his friend.

"What?" Joe asked, not thinking he'd heard him right.

"He fell off the room while he was taking the lights down" Jon repeated.

"Shit" Joe muttered as he knelt down beside Jon and Colby.

"How bad is it?" he asked the smaller man.

Colby glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"On a scale of one to ten? I'd say a seven, maybe an eight" he told him.

"Fuck" Joe mumbled as he took out his cell phone to call for an ambulance.

As he stood up to talk to the operator, Jon looked at Colby.

"I'm sorry" he said.

Colby looked back at him confused.

"Why? What did you do?" he asked.

"I made you go up there and take the lights down, if I'd have just left them...I should have just done it myself and then you wouldn't..." he said but Colby cut him off.

"Hey, it's not your fault man. I should have taken them down sooner. Maybe then this could have been avoided. Don't blame yourself" Colby said, knowing that Jon would stew over this for weeks to come and internally rip himself to shreds.

"I'm serious Jon. Don't blame yourself ok" he told him sternly.

The older man gave a small nod.

"Paramedics will be here soon" Joe said as he knelt down beside his friends.

Both men kept Colby talking to take his mind off of the pain he was feeling until the ambulance arrived.

* * *

Five hours later, Jon and Joe wheeled Colby out to their rental car.

Joe helped Colby get into the back seat of the car while Jon took the wheelchair back to the hospital.

Once he was in safely and as comfortable as he could be, the three men made their way home.

"So, what did they say? In detail" Joe asked him.

"They said it's a teeny tiny fracture on my hip, barley noticeable but enough to cause pain" he told him.

"Said to keep pressure off of it and not to wrestle for six weeks so it can heal. Gave me some awesome pain killers" he said with a yawn.

"No other injuries?" Joe asked.

"I hit my head pretty good but there was no cut and no concussion. I got lucky" Colby told him.

Jon sat in the passenger seat of the car, a depressed look on his handsome face.

Once home, the two men helped Colby get into some night clothes and into bed.

"Call us if you need anything ok" Joe told him as he closed the door behind him.

Both men walked exhaustedly into the living room and sat down.

Jon exhaled slowly to try and calm himself.

Joe could see the torn look on his friends face and knew he needed to stop his way of thinking before he let it eat away at him.

"Hey" he said, nudging his foot on Jon's leg.

The smaller man looked at him through tear filled eyes.

"Stop blaming yourself Jon. You didn't cause this" Joe told him.

"I made him go up there. I forced him to take those damn lights down. If I'd have just done it myself then he wouldn't be in there in pain" Jon said through a held in sob.

Joe sat forward and made Jon look at him.

He then proceeded to talk in his authoritive big brother voice.

"I'm only going to say this one...more...time. This is NOT your fault. He didn't fall because it was HIM up there, he fell because of a stubborn hook that knocked him off balance. The exact same thing could have happened to you or to me. It's NO ONES fault, least of all yours" he said.

Jon was about to speak, but Joe cut him off.

"No Jon. I'm not gonna sit here and let you pick yourself apart and blame yourself for something that could have happened to any one of us. It was a freak accident that couldn't have been avoided. Just be glad that he wasn't hurt worse" he said before standing and going to get himself and Jon a glass of water.

Jon sat and processed his friends words.

It could have been any of them.

It was luck of the draw.

It was an accident.

No one was to blame.

Joe handed him a glass of water and patted him on the back.

"Go to bed and get some sleep man. It's been a long night" he told his friend.

Jon nodded as Joe made his way into his bedroom and shut the door.

Jon sat quietly in the front room, the silence comforting him.

He needed to quieten his mind.

With a sigh, he stood up and went to check on Colby.

He walked inside his friends bedroom and saw him sleeping comfortably on his bed.

Jon made his way over to him and gently lay down on the bed beside him.

When ever Colby was scared or upset, he would creep into Jon's bedroom at night and share his bed with him to get the comfort he needed to sleep.

Tonight, Jon needed that comfort.

He turned to look at Colby who slept, his mouth slightly open and light snores emanating from his still form.

Jon smiled as he got comfortable.

He listened to Colby breathing in and out.

Within minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

 **Comment/Review pleeeeeease :-)**


	96. Crash P7

**O-: OH MY GOODNESS...OVER 500 REVIEWS! :-O**

 **That is INSANE!**

 **I never imagined that this story would be so liked!**

 **Thank you all SO much! XOX**

 **Guest : Thank you! I think the clown in a funhouse will be AWESOME! (Evil Smiles)**

 **cheryl24 : I've added your request to my list. I'll probably make it a funny oneshot, maybe the boys are training in the ring and the girls come down and challenge them and they have a mess about lol**

 **Claire Moxley : I'm so glad you're enjoying Three Amigos! :-)**

 **ACVideoDepot : What do you mean? That the idea for the haunted house was Brie, Nikki and Saraya's idea? If so...maybe it was :-p**

 **taker dark lover : Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter :-)**

 **Guest : No, thank you! It's because of you readers and reviewers that Three Amigos! keeps going. You have NO IDEA how much I appreciate all of your ideas and support.**

 **Ninjoy : Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter :-)**

 **PunkShieldGirl : You're very welcome! Thank you for your awesome idea! I hope i did it justice :-)**

 **Giselle Reigns : OH MY GOD! Could you be ANY sweeter?! I really appreiciate your review! Thank you for the kind words :-)**

 **Requested by Guest, Claire Moxley, PunkShieldGirl and Ninjoy.**

 **I wont keep you wiating any longer...here is Crash P7 :-D x**

* * *

 **Crash P7**

A week had passed and Joe and Colby had been discharged from the hospital.

That didn't register as anything meaningful in their brains however, as they continued to stay at the hospital as though they were still patients there.

Their doctor had been by and had signed them both out and told them they could go home later that evening once their meds had been brought up.

Since the room was being privately paid for by their boss however, the two men took it upon themselves to NOT go home.

The look on Jon's face when he heard their doctor say that his friends could go home would have melted the hardest of hearts.

He looked like a small, lost child who had just had his only lasting possession taken from him and thrown into a blender.

After seeing the heartbroken, terrified look on their friends face, Joe and Colby gave each other a knowing glance.

They weren't going anywhere without Jon.

Simple as that!

Patricia had been to see them almost everyday.

She would bring them home cooked meals, clean clothes, letters that had been sent to their apartment etc.

She kept up Colby's supply of comic books and she bought Joe his favourite shampoo from home.

For Jon, she would keep him company while his friends slept, gently holding his hand.

Most of the time they didn't speak, they didn't have to.

Jon just liked knowing that there was someone there for him should he need them for any reason.

His incision had become infected over the week and he was being pumped full of antibiotics to fight it.

He was allowed out of bed for one hour a day in a wheel chair to be taken where ever he should want to go as long as it was in the safety of the hospital.

Reluctantly, and without anyone else knowing, Colby had taken him outside to sneak a cigarette here or there.

He knew that Jon wouldn't be smoking unless it were a severe reason to do so and he felt that this most certainly was.

He'd tried to explain to the man that what with his bad ribs and his collapsed lung and the incision being infected, smoking should be the last thing on his mind, but after Jon just stared blankly at him, THEN threw in his face that he were the older brother and that he had to do as he was told, Colby felt that he had no choice but to give into Jon's needs and get him what he wanted.

Today was one of those days.

He looked around nervously as Jon took slow drags of the foul smelling coffin nails, convinced a doctor or Joe would find them.

"Will you hurry up?" he snapped.

Jon stared at him, cigarette loosely hanging on his closed lips.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" he asked the smaller man.

After Colby had finished glaring at him, he grilled Jon some more about the dangers of smoking and what it does to your body.

Jon however, done what he would normally do...he rolled his eyes and then proceeded to blow a mouth full of inhaled cigarette in Colby's direction.

The man coughed through the billow of smoke and was about to smack Jon upside the head but stopped himself when he remembered the man's injuries.

When Jon saw the knowing look on Colby's face, he gave him the biggest grin of his life.

"I bet it KILLS you that you can't touch me right now doesn't it?" he asked him smirking.

Colby was about to respond, but after knowing that, that was EXACTLY what Jon wanted, he done the next best thing.

He snatched the half smoked cigarette from his friends mouth, threw it onto the ground and then turned his wheel chair back toward the hospital.

"I'm sooooory" Jon moaned as his brother wheeled him toward the elevator.

His pleas fell on deaf ears.

When he'd tried to beg, Colby just held up a hand and shoved it in Jon's face to instantly silence him.

Joe watched as Colby wheeled Jon back into the room.

A look of pure frustration crossed Colby's features, while the look of a child on time out graced Jon's face.

"Ok, what's going on here?" he asked them.

Neither spoke.

"Come on guys. Now's not the time to be arguing. Were supposed to be supporting each other" he told them.

Jon snorted.

Before Joe could speak, Colby snapped his head toward Jon's direction and glared.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" he asked his friend.

Jon stared at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Oh nothing. Just that Joe has a point. We ARE supposed to be supporting each other" he said.

Colby stood up from his bed.

"You don't think I support you?" he asked angrily.

"Well I thought you did until that little stunt earlier said otherwise" Jon said loudly.

"You deserved it. You want me to do stuff for you that we BOTH know I shouldn't be doing and then you think you can get all cocky and pig headed. Sorry pal, you ain't pulling that shit on me" Colby snapped.

"Guys, come on" Joe said.

"Hey, you didn't HAVE to help me. I didn't ask you to. You put yourself in that position, not me. So don't stand here and start acting like the noble one" Jon snapped back.

"Guuuuuuys" Joe said a little louder.

"You're right...I didn't have to help you. I CHOSE to. I put my own concerns aside to make you feel better and I helped you knowing that I could get into HUGE shit for it afterwards...did that ever cross your little mind? No...it didn't. You were too busy being all...Jon" Colby argued.

"Guy's come on. Stop" Joe told them as he stood up from his bed.

"Being all Jon? What's that supposed to mean? Being all Jon. That's the stupidest come back I've EVER heard" Jon told Colby.

"Better to sound stupid then actually BE stupid" Colby replied.

"Guuuuys" Joe said as he watched Jon unlock the breaks from his wheelchair.

"Say that again" he said as he glared at Colby.

"You're...stupid" Colby said again, his eyes squinted.

Jon used his good arm to propel his wheelchair forward, he bit his lip to block out the pain in his chest before kicking Colby straight in the shin.

Joe stood frozen.

What the hell was he seeing?

"Did you just...kick me?" Colby asked.

"You're damn right I did, asshole" Jon replied.

Colby gave a small chuckled before walking around to the back of Jon's wheelchair, taking hold of the handles, wheeling him into the canter of the room, and then spinning the chair around as fast as his injured knee would allow.

The room was then filled with Colby shouting out random insults while Jon yelled at the top of his lungs.

Joe had seen enough by that point.

He marched over to the two men.

He grabbed Colby by the arm to stop the spinning.

As Colby tried to pull out of his friends grasp, Jon sat in his wheelchair, slowly rocking in circles as he fought through the dizziness the spinning had caused.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOTH DOING?" Joe shouted, using his big brother voice that he knew the younger men hated.

He stared at them as they both began to shout over one another to get their pint across.

"STOP" he yelled authoritivly.

Both men instantly became quiet.

He then turned to look at Jon.

"Did I hear him right just now?" he asked.

"Did he say you've been smoking?" he added.

Jon didn't answer him.

Instead, he looked down at the floor to hide the guilty look on his face.

"I can't believe you two" he said as he let go of Colby's arm.

"You do realise that smoking can make surgical incisions infected don't you?" he asked Jon.

"And you, helping him when you knew it was wrong. Why didn't you just say no?" he asked Colby.

The smaller man looked at him.

"Have you seen that sad pouty face he does? It kills me man. He knows its a weakness of mine. I couldn't say no after that look" Colby tried to reason with Joe.

"You still should of said no...or you should have gotten ME to take him out. There is NO WAY IN HELL I'd let him smoke, no matter what facial trickery he used" he scolded the man.

"AND YOU" he yelled, looking down at Jon.

"You know that using that face will make him agree to pretty much anything and yet you used it anyway. Using a man's weakness against him...for shame" he said.

Jon looked back down at the ground.

The guilt was slowly starting to eat away at him.

"What do you have to say to each other?" he demanded.

Both men hesitated.

"I'm...sorry that I gave in and let you smoke even when I knew you shouldn't" Colby said, folding his arms over his chest.

Jon looked at him briefly before looking back down at the floor.

"I'm sorry that I used your weakness against you. And I'm sorry that I got you into trouble" he said aloud.

Joe nodded.

"That's better. Now...you go sit over there...and you...over there" he told them as he pointed to two separate corners of the room.

When it looked like Colby was about to argue, Joe gave him a stern look that made him instantly close his mouth.

Colby pulled a chair to the corner nearest his bed and sat down on it while Joe wheeled Jon over to the corner nearest his bed and put the breaks on his chair.

When he saw that they were both seated firmly, he gave a small nod of success before grabbing his wash bag.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower. No speaking to each other, no looking at each other and no moving" he demanded.

When he saw both men give small nods, he smiled as he went to go and soak under the warm water.

Once he closed the bathroom door, both men sat in silence, the only noise being heard was the now running water.

* * *

Both Jon and Colby were brought out of their thoughts when they heard the door to their room open and close.

Patricia walked in and stared at them both in confusion.

"What's going on here?" she asked them when she sensed the unusual atmosphere.

"Joe put us on time out" Colby told her.

After giving a small nod, she spoke.

"If Joe put you both on time out, then you must have done something really bad. He's the calmest person I know" she told them.

They both sighed loudly.

There they sat as Patricia made their beds while her son showered.

Two grown men on a time out.

Both of them had the same thought running through their minds.

'No one must EVER find out about this'.

To be continued...

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Will Jon and Colby make up after their little fall out?**

 **Will Jon be going home soon?**

 **(-: Review, Review, Review :-)**


	97. Asylum P2

**Thank you all for your reviews :-)**

 **Ninjoy : Thank you! He does doesn't he? Those boys need to behave and Joe is the man for the job lol**

 **Daken's sister : Nope, not bad at all! I laughed while writing it hahaha**

 **Guest : Glad you liked the previous chapter. I LOVE the idea of Jon and Colby getting hyper on sugar. They're both pretty bad normally but with a sugar high in the mix...the posibilities are ENDLESS :-D**

 **Pinayprincesa : He does doesn't he? hahaha**

 **Wolfgirl2013 : I'm busy working on some oneshots i've already started and once they're finished and posted, i'll be doing your request. Thank you for being so patient :-)**

 **Here is Asylum P2...Enjooooooooooooooooy! :-)**

* * *

 **Asylum P2**

Jon was sat on the sofa in the apartment he shared with his friends.

His arms were folded over his chest and he had a look of complete and utter determination on his face.

Joe smirked from his place in the kitchen as he took out his now clean laundry from the dryer.

"So, you're really refusing to go?" Colby asked from his place at the dining table.

"That's right" Jon told him, not bothering to turn around.

"You know you could get fired, right?" Joe asked.

"So. Let them fire me. I was Jon Moxley...any other wrestling company would be LUCKY to have me" he told them.

"Dude...learn to be humble for god sakes" Joe said with a chuckle.

Jon just continued to watch TV.

He'd decided at some point the night before that there was NO WAY he was going to stay in an abandoned insane asylum for anyone.

Not the WWE fans, not for his bosses...not even for ten million dollars.

His friends had laughed at him the whole time as he ranted and raved about human rights.

Little did they know, he was being deadly serious.

Joe looked to Colby and the smaller man gave him a worried look.

They couldn't just stand by and let their friend get fired out of his own stubbornness.

"Jon, you can't not go" Colby told him.

"Hah...watch me" Jon told him.

Joe motioned for Colby to follow him into the smaller man's bedroom.

Once they were both inside, Joe quietly closed the door and turned to look at his friend.

"You have to talk to him" he said.

"What? Why me?" the smaller man asked.

"He listens to you" Joe told him.

"I tried talking to him already, he isn't going to budge on this one" Colby told him.

Joe huffed loudly.

"If he doesn't go, he's going to get fired, we both know it" he said.

Colby nodded.

"I know, but...what exactly can we do? You know Jon. Once he's made his mind up about something, there's no changing it" he told his friend.

"There's only one thing I can think to do" Joe said, not wanting to go down the road he was about to go down.

Colby gave him an affirming nod and went into the living room to keep Jon busy while Joe did what he was about to do.

Jon looked over to his left when he saw Colby sit down in the arm chair.

"You're not changing my mind, so don't even start" he told him.

Colby looked over to him.

"Did you hear me say anything?" he asked.

"I just came to watch some TV" he added.

Jon didn't think anything of it and turned back to the programme he'd been watching.

About ten minuted later, Jon heard his phone ringing.

He reached onto the coffee table and picked it up.

"Why the hell is Vince calling me?" he asked aloud.

Colby bit his lip from saying anything and dropping himself or Joe into it.

With a loud sigh, Jon answered his phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

He pulled the phone away from his ear quickly and Colby hissed loudly when he heard his bosses voice booming down the phone.

Once it had quietened down, Jon took the risk and placed the phone back to his ear.

"Could you repeat that?" he asked.

"All of it" he said, replying to Vince's question of 'what part'.

Vince explained that he would be fired if he didn't attend the event later in the evening.

He also got scolded for dragging Joe and Colby into it whether he knew he was doing it or not.

After being told off and threatened, Jon reluctantly said he would participate in his bosses shenanigans.

"Alright...I'll do it. But if I have a heart attack and die...you'll be the first one I haunt" he said before hanging up the phone.

"Did you just threaten to haunt our boss?" Colby asked amused.

"Yes...yes I did" Jon snapped.

"How the hell did he know I wasn't going to go?" he asked aloud.

Colby didn't say anything.

"You better go and pack then. We have to leave in an hour" he told his friend.

"Fine" Jon said like a sulking child as he got up and went into his bedroom, slamming his door behind him.

Joe walked into the living room, phone in hand.

"Did it work?" he asked his friend.

Colby nodded.

"Like a charm" he said.

"Good. Was Vince yelling?" the Samoan asked with a smile.

Colby nodded.

"Loudly" he confirmed.

Joe nodded with a chuckle.

"Hey, at least it worked" he told him.

After they high fived each other, they waited for Jon to finish packing.

He came out of his room nearly forty minutes later dragging a suit case behind him.

He loudly dragged it to the front door and practically threw it to the ground.

"This blows" he mumbled.

Joe walked up behind him and placed his hand on his friends shoulder.

He gave a reassuring squeeze before saying "be brave brother".

Jon shrugged out of his friends grasp before moaning once again about having to go.

After some more convincing and a reminder that Vince was serious about firing him should he not go, Jon got into the passenger seat of the car.

After doing up his seat belt, he folded his arms over his chest and proceeded to glare out of the window.

His friends stood and watched him.

"Oh goody. We get to travel nine hours with a moody Jonathan Good. Awesome" Colby said aloud as he stared at his sulking friend.

"At least he's in the car" Joe reminded him.

After putting the suit cases in the trunk, the three men headed off to the place they would be staying at for the weekend.

* * *

It had been thirty minutes and Joe and Colby had been conversing happily.

Jon was still sulking and for the better of their sanity, his friends let him continue.

"Colbs, can you get a map up on your phone of directions to this place, I need to know which exit to take" Joe told him.

"I know where to go" Jon suddenly said.

"Where?" Joe asked.

"HOME" Jon shouted irritated.

Joe huffed.

For a second, he thought his friend may have come out of his funk and been of use, but instead, it was just another way for Jon to bitch about where they were going and what they were doing.

Colby gave Joe the correct directions and Jon began to get more and more frustrated.

He HATED anything scary.

His friends knew that.

His bosses knew that.

The WWE fans knew that.

Then it hit him.

That was probably why they chose for the three of them to go to an asylum.

They wanted to see him scared out of his mind.

They would find it entertaining.

He scowled.

Right then and there, he made the decision to show NO FEAR what so ever while at the asylum.

He wouldn't give into peoples sick and twisted wants and needs.

Little did he know, a 'simple' weekend at an abandoned asylum with his friends, was about to become a living nightmare.

To be continued...

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Comment/Review :-)**


	98. Fan P1

**Hiiii guy's and gals!**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews :-)**

 **takers dark lover : I'm sure they'l both look after him, knowing how scared he gets himself.**

 **Giselle Reigns : I'm so happy you're enjoying the Crash series. I'm hoping to have it finished soon. And thank you...your kind words mean so much! I'de be happy for you to share some requests. I always like getting new ideas. Send me a PM or review with your requests and i'll be sure to add them to my list :-)**

 **Pinayprincesa : I think it's going to be bad too :-s**

 **Ninjoy : I'm glad you're enjoying Asylum so far. It will start to pick up soon. I didn't want to rush into it but they've arrived there now so things are about to pick up :-)**

 **SubtleImperfections : I've been asked to do some more chapters about dating/girlfriends and i'm hoping to write some up soon. Let me knoe if you have any particular requests :-)**

 **Guest : I can also imagine a sulking Jon looking incredibly adorable lol**

 **Guest : I'm glad you're enjoying the Asylum series so far! I am going to continue Far From Home, however, i have so many requests for Three Amigos!, I find it hard to write for both. Three Amigos! has more followers, readers and reviewers and thats what my main focus is on, but, i will update Far From Home when i can :-)**

 **This series was requested by Wolfgirl2013 and paullover2011.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fan P1**

"Would you hurry up in there? I want to take a shower myself at some point and I don't want all the hot water to be gone" Jon shouted through the bathroom door of the hotel to Joe.

"What the hells taking him so damn long" he said aloud to himself, irritated.

"You know what's taking him so long. He's washing his hair" Colby said with a chuckle.

Jon growled as he went and began to bang on the bathroom door loudly.

"If you don't get out of there by the time I count to ten, I'm coming in with scissors...and when I do...I'm playing hair dresser with your head" he shouted through the door to his friend.

Jon was cranky that morning.

He hadn't slept well the night before, nightmares of what happened when his mother and ex friend held him captive plaguing his mind.

"ONE" he began.

"TWO".

"THREE".

"FOUR".

"FIVE".

"SIX".

"SEVEN".

"EIGHT".

Joe still hadn't come out of the bathroom.

"NINE".

Still nothing.

"NINE AND A HALF".

He gave a low growl at his friends stubbornness and complete lack of care.

"ALRIGHT, YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE" he yelled angrily as he began to search the hotel room for some scissors.

He threw things here and there to find what he was looking for.

"Dude...what are you doing?" Colby asked when a pair of jeans was thrown at his head.

"Looking for scissors. If I can't find any, I'll use the next best thing" Jon told him as he continued to search the hotel room.

At that moment, Joe opened the bathroom door and walked out, towel around his waist, hair dripping wet.

"FINALLY" Jon said angrily as he walked past Joe and into the steamed up room and slamming the door.

"What's his problem?" Joe asked confused by his friends bad mood.

Colby looked over to his friend.

"He had a bad night" he told him.

"Was tossing and turning all night. Kept crying out in his sleep" he added.

Joe gave a small nod.

"Did you ask him what it was about?" he asked his smaller friend.

Colby shook his head.

"I didn't need to. He cried out Tyler's name a few times and was holding his hands up in a defensive manner. I think he's having nightmares about what his mom and that loser did to him" he explained.

Joe sighed sadly.

"Do you think we should talk to him?" he asked.

Colby wasn't sure what they should do.

Jon's mood and temper, his feelings in general were very hard to talk to him about.

If he felt as though he were being picked on or singled out in ANY way, he would instantly shut himself off and not want to talk anymore.

"I don't know man. Maybe we should wait and see if he comes to us. If he doesn't and this mood continues, maybe we'll have no choice but to talk to him about it" he told the Samoan.

"Do you think he knew he was crying out in his sleep?" Joe asked.

Colby shook his head.

"I don't know. If he did, he's not let on that he knows" he replied.

Joe went into the bedroom to get himself dressed.

While Colby was sat reading a comic he'd borrowed off of Kofi, he heard a knock at the hotel room door.

He got up and walked over to it.

Looking through the spy hole, he frowned when he couldn't see anyone.

He shrugged his shoulders, thinking maybe he'd miss heard the knocking for something else.

As he walked back over to the armchair, he heard another knock at the door.

He squinted his eyes in confusion and made his way back over to the door.

Again, he looked through the spy hole but saw no one.

He took a chance, and opened the door thinking maybe it was one of his co-workers messing around.

Once the door was open, he looked up and down both ends of the corridor but saw no one.

As he was about to head back inside the room, his eyes caught a glimpse of something on the floor right in front of the door.

He picked up the small box that sat in front of him and took it with him into the room.

Once inside, he pulled off the small card and opened it.

 **To Seth,**

 **I hope you enjoy these muffins, I made them myself :-)**

 **Love**

 **Your biggest fan**

 **XOX**

He raised his eyebrows and blew out a slow breath.

Someone...a fan...had hand delivered this box of muffins to the hotel room he was staying at with his friends.

He was curious as to how they knew what room they were in but he guessed maybe they'd lied and got the information from someone at the front desk.

He shrugged again, not thinking to much of it since they would be heading to the next town over the next few hours.

He placed the box onto the table in the corner of the room and went into the bedroom.

Joe looked up and saw the confused look in his friends face.

"You ok man?" he asked.

Colby nodded.

"Yeah, just...someone kept knocking on our door just now and when I went outside to see who it was, no one was there" he told his friend.

"You hearing things" Joe asked with a smirk.

Colby shook his head.

"I found a box out there with a card" he told him.

"It was addressed to Seth and had home made muffins inside" he added.

Joe frowned.

"And it was hand delivered?" he asked.

Colby nodded.

"How the hell did they know what room we were in?" he asked the smaller man.

"I don't know. I guessed that maybe they asked at the front desk. Maybe had a convincing story and were let up" he replied.

Joe nodded.

"It's weird I know, but I wouldn't worry too much. We're heading to the next house show and that's in a completely different town" he said, trying to reassure his friend.

Colby nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right" he said as he walked back into the living room.

When he did, he found Jon staring down at the muffins.

His friend was just about to pick one up when Colby loudly shouted out "NO" making the taller man jump.

"DUDE...why the hell are you yelling at me for?" Jon asked as he placed a hand over his now racing heart.

"Some fan made them and left them outside our hotel room for me to find" he told his friend.

Jon looked at him blankly.

"We don't know what's in them" Colby told him.

Jon continued to stare at him.

"I know what's in them...chocolate" he said.

Colby tutted.

"Yeah, there could also be poison, or glass or...or a bomb" he told the blonde haired man.

Jon scoffed.

"Explosive muffins? Sure man" he said disbelievingly as he placed the item carefully back in the box, just in case his friend was right.

He then cautiously took a step back.

"How do you know they're for you anyway?" he asked out of curiosity.

Colby picked up the card and handed it to his friend.

Jon read it aloud and then whistled, the tone getting lower and lower.

"Looks like its from one of 'those' fans" he told him as he handed back the card.

"What do you mean 'one of those fans'" Colby asked.

Jon shook his head at his brothers innocence.

"Dipshit...there are all types of fans" he began, Joe rolled his eyes as he knew where this was going.

"You've got your average fans, the ones who enjoy the lights and the glamour of the show. You've got the kid fans who see us as super heroes. Then you've got your old school fans who watch it in hopes that the attitude era will re-dawn. You've got your soccer mom's who watch it for people like Randy and Joe. You've got your teenage fans who watch it for the women. You got your typical high school trouble maker who ignores the 'don't try this at home' messages in hopes they'll look cool...and then...you have those types of fans" he said, pointing to the card his friend was holding.

"And what's that?" Colby asked.

"The demented fan. The type of fan who doesn't see the person under the character, just the character themselves. Look, she...or he...has addressed it to Seth and not Colby. Clearly whoever wrote that and made those is sucked up in world of professional wrestling with a veil over their eyes. They're only seeing what they want to see...and what they see...is you" he told him.

Colby swallowed nervously.

"I wouldn't worry though. We're leaving soon to get to the next show. Don't let it bother that pretty little head" he said with a smirk.

Colby threw a couch cushion at him making Jon laugh out loud.

"You seem to have perked up since earlier" Joe directed at Jon.

The man turned to look at his friend.

"And why shouldn't I be perky? I've got my health, I've got my job, I've got my friends...I've got you two" he said making both Joe and Colby run to him and try and get him in various wrestling manoeuvres.

The three men laughed aloud as they fought one another.

Little did they know, things were about to take a deadly turn.

To be continued...

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Any good?**

 **Review and let me know :-)**


	99. Thunder and Lightening

**Thank you for all of your reviews! :-D**

 **Wolfgirl2013 : Lol, i love chocolate muffins too :-)**

 **paullover2011 : I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. And you're very welcome :-)**

 **Dana1 : I'm going to try and update as often as i can and make my updates more regular :-)**

 **jjramz : I'll try to not keep you waiting too long :-p**

 **lremmy : Im so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! I'll update soon :-)**

 **Jenny McDugal : I'm so glad you're enjoying Three Amigos! I love the Shield boys too...obviously lol**

 **Here's a little oneshot to keep you going until i update the Asylum, Crash and Fan series'.**

 **A few people requested this oneshot.**

 **I hope you enjoy! :-D**

* * *

 **Thunder and Lightening**

"It looks like shit out there man" Joe said aloud as he and his two friends sat in their hotel room.

Jon drew in a shaky breath as he looked out of the large hotel window, watching as the sky got darker and darker with the oncoming stormy clouds.

Colby looked sympathetically at his friend as he saw Jon begin to nervously bounce his knee.

"You ok?" he asked him.

Jon nodded.

"Mm hmm. I'm fine" he lied.

Colby and Joe both knew he was lying too.

Jon was far from ok.

He hated thunder and lightening.

They weren't exactly sure why, but they knew it had something to do with his childhood.

They listened as the first droplets of rain smacked against the window as the wind picked up making howling noises against the side if the building.

Jon's bouncing of his knee got faster and he began to bite at his thumb.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie?" Colby suggested to try and keep Jon's mind off of the weather.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. What do you wanna watch?" Joe asked, trying to focus Jon's attention on something else other then staring out of the window.

"Don't mind" Jon said quickly, the tip of his thumb scraping against his teeth.

"Stop that" Joe said, smacking his friends hand away from his mouth.

"You're gonna hurt yourself" he told him.

Jon sighed loudly as he lowered his hand onto his lap.

"How about Bruce Almighty? That one always makes you laugh" Colby said aloud.

"Ok" Jon said as he tried to calm himself enough to watch the movie that Colby put on his laptop.

Forty five minutes later, the three men were sat on the double bed as their laughter filled the room.

"Oh man, you gotta love Jim Carrey" Colby said through a chuckle.

"Guy's a legend" Joe said as he wiped away a tear from laughing so hard.

The laughter continued to deep into the night when after watching Bruce Almighty, they put on Step Brothers.

Around midnight, Joe looked to Colby and held a finger to his lips to show him to keep quiet.

Some time during the second movie, Jon had fallen asleep and Joe was hoping that he would sleep through the storm that was starting to get worse and worse.

The two men quietly got ready for bed and as Joe got into the single bed, Colby slowly and quietly got into the double bed, careful not to wake Jon.

"Night man" Joe whispered.

"Night dude" Colby whispered back.

Within minutes, they were asleep.

* * *

Jon awoke when a particularly loud bout of thunder boomed through the air.

He sat bolt upright in bed and clutched the bed sheets beside him.

His heart pounded in his chest and his breath quickened, although to him, he felt as though a weight sat on his chest making it hard to breathe.

He swallowed hard as he saw lightening flash outside through the curtains.

He then jumped when another clatter of thunder filled the sky.

He drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees.

He then slowly began to rock himself backwards and forwards, his eyes never left the curtained windows.

* * *

Colby rolled over in the double bed and stretched.

Getting ready to apologise should he accidentally bump into Jon like he normally would, he turned his head to the left to look at his friend.

He frowned when he found the bed empty beside him.

He sat up slowly and rubbed at his eyes to try and help him focus.

He scanned the room but he couldn't see Jon anywhere.

He looked to Joe but the larger man was still asleep, light snores emanating from his still form.

Colby got out of bed and made his way to the only other place Jon could be.

The bathroom.

He knocked on the door but got no response.

"Jon?" he called lightly.

Another blast of thunder shot through the skies that made him jump.

It was then that he heard a small whimper come from inside the bathroom.

He slowly opened the door and walked inside.

The lights were off and the only illumination that filled the room was waves of lightening flashing outside, casting the room in light making eerie shadows on the walls.

He looked around and finally caught a glimpse of his friend.

He was sat on the floor between the toilet and the cabinet.

His knees were drawn up to his chest and his arms were tightly wrapped around his legs as though trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Jon" Colby said quietly.

The man didn't move.

Instead, he let out another whimper when thunder filled the air once more.

Colby slowly made his way toward his friend and knelt down in front of him.

"Jon" he said quietly again.

Still the man didn't speak.

Colby looked on in complete sadness as he saw his friends body quiver and shake with fear.

When another flash of lightening filled the room, Colby got a good look at Jon's face and could see the tears streaming down the man's cheeks, his eyes red and puffy from crying and sheer exhaustion.

Colby slowly stood up and made his way to the bathroom door.

He quietly pulled it closed to block out anymore light or loud noise as he went and sat in front of his friend.

"It's ok" he said reassuringly.

He placed a hand on top of his friends and gave it a small squeeze.

"I'm here. You're not alone. It's ok" he said, trying to get Jon to perhaps open up.

Instead, the blonde broke down into a silent sob as years and years of fear had finally taken its toll on his body and mind.

Colby didn't know what to say, so instead, he leant forward and wrapped Jon in a comforting embrace.

He felt his friend shake in his arms.

"What happened to you?" Colby asked more so to himself then Jon.

He was surprised when his friend answered.

"Life" Jon said sadly.

"Life happened to me" he added as he wiped at his bloodshot eyes.

Colby released Jon from his hold and tried to make eye contact with him.

"You know I'm here if you need or want to talk right?" he asked.

Jon nodded.

"Right. So, why don't you finally tell me why you're so scared of thunder storms" Colby told him.

Jon was always reluctant to open up about certain things that happened to him as a child.

Some memories were just TOO painful.

He swallowed past the lump that was in his throat.

"I...I...was ten I think. I was in bed and it started to storm real bad. I had no curtains on my window so I could see and hear everything. I got really scared because the lightening was making shadows on the walls in my room and I was terrified" he said.

He wiped a hand down his face before he continued.

"I got out of bed and I went into the living room. My mom was passed out drunk on the couch. I tried to wake her up but she didn't so I sat on the floor next to her and held her hand. I...I wanted to feel safe" he said.

"I must have fallen asleep because I remember waking up and shouting out when lightening struck a tree outside of our apartment. My mom woke up and I remember looking up at her and seeing her glaring down at me. She yanked her hand away from mine and sat up, he eyes never left mine" he told his friend.

Colby already felt sick to his stomach and the fact that Jon hadn't even got to the reason as to why he was so terrified of storms was unnerving.

"The kid in me thought she'd help me...I mean, she was my mother. Mom's are supposed to help their kids" he said but then scoffed.

"But not her. She grabbed me by my arm and dragged me to the front door. I started crying and begged her to stop but she didn't" he said as he wiped a falling tear.

"She opened the door and pushed me outside into the rain. I pleaded with her to let me back in but all she said was 'this is the only way to stop you being afraid' and with that, she slammed the door in my face" he held back a choked sob.

Colby couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She locked you out of the house in the middle of a thunderstorm?" Colby asked.

Jon nodded.

"I was screaming and banging on the door but she never opened it...not once" Jon told him.

"Didn't anyone hear you?" Colby asked in complete shock.

Jon shook his head.

"It was one of the worst storms in years. My childish screams and sobs were no match for the thunder that night" he said sadly.

"What did you do?" Colby asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Jon released a shaky breath.

"I tried to find an open window to climb through but she'd locked them all and gone back to sleep. The only shelter I had that night was sitting between the trash cans" he said as he wiped his tears away, the memories all too painful and still raw.

Colby was in a state of shock.

Shock and disgust.

How could a mother do that to her child?

After releasing a shaky breath, Jon looked down at the floor.

"So...now you know why I don't like thunderstorms" he said quietly.

"I'm...I'm sorry you had to go through that" Colby said, he honestly didn't know what else to say.

Jon gave a small nod.

Both men jumped when the bathroom door opened and Joe walked inside.

"What are you both doing on the floor?" he asked.

Colby and Jon looked at each other.

Colby could see the pleading look in his eye that begged him not to repeat what he'd said.

It's not that he didn't want Joe to know, it was just that he didn't want to have to talk about it again so soon after telling Colby about the horrific ordeal.

"Couldn't sleep. Storms too loud" the two toned haired man told him.

Joe nodded.

"It woke me up as well" he said as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

There, all three of them sat as they comforted each other until the storm passed.

It was the safest Jon had ever felt during a thunderstorm since he was ten years old.

Having his two best friends, his brothers beside him...he knew he'd never have to be alone in a storm again, as they were his shelter.

* * *

 **What do ya think?**

 **Did you like it?**

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	100. Asylum P3

**This is the hundredth chapter :-O**

 **I can't believe we've come this far with Three Amigos!**

 **Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for continuing to read, review and request! Huge hugs to you all! xox**

 **Jenny McDugal : I know, poor Jon right?**

 **Guest : I can imagine Joe using special shampoo too haha I'm sure Jon will talk to them about the nightmares he's been having. I don't think there will be any kidnapping involved...but i know she's out for blood! Literally (evil smiles).**

 **Guest : I like the rollercoaster idea. I'll add it to my list. Any preference as to which of the guys is scared? **

**DeanAmbroseFangirl-Loki'sAngel : I was laughing writing it lol**

 **wwe21 : I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'll update as often as i can :-)**

 **Guest : OH MY GOD! ((blushes)) Thank you so much! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story so much and im really happy that me refrencing previous chapters makes it a more enjoyable read for you. I read through it myself sometimes and i get what you mean about it being set out like a TV show. I think it makes it all the more realistic :-) Thank you so much for your review x**

 **PunkShieldGirl : Glad you liked it :-)**

 **Giselle Reigns : I'm glad you liked the previous chapters. I don't know where i get my writing skill from...a lot of the time i critisize myself and think that what i write sounds stupid but the reviews say otherwise lol As for the autograph and selfie...if i could take a pic with you i would, and here is an autograph 'E.C.R.L' lol those are my initials :-p**

 **SubtleImperfections : It was hard to write for sure!**

 **takers dark lover : Interesting indeed lol**

 **Ninjoy : I'm glad you liked the previous chapters! They do have the worst luck don't they? I usually play out a chapter in my head as though i were watching it on TV and that helps me get the dynamics i do for the chapters. And you're welcome, although it should be me thanking you as your reviews and requests keep Three Amigos! going :-)**

 **Guest : It was very hard to write! I'm glad you enjoyed reading it though :-)**

 **Here is Asylum P3...Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **Asylum P3**

The sun was just starting to set, casting aluminas shadows over the hill tops, making Jon feel all the more uneasy.

Joe asked Colby what turning the map said they were due to take and once his friend told him, directed their vehicle to an old decrepit looking building behind large rusty gates.

As they got closer to the building they all looked up at it in amazement.

Behind the gates, framed by thick private hedges, rose a monstrous and yet somehow beautiful piece of architecture unlike anything any of them had ever seen. A row of windows across the top floor of the hospital looking nothing so much as eyes, staring madly down at them.

"Oh my God" Jon mumbled from his place in the car as he stared out of his window.

Joe parked the car and all three of them jumped when a hand appeared next to Jon's window and banged on it loudly.

Jon yelled as he flinched in shock.

They then saw the familiar face of Paul appear smiling as he looked at them.

He stood by the side of their car and motioned for Jon to open his window, which he did with shaking hands.

"Was that necessary?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Did I scare you?" Paul asked with a chuckle.

"That wasn't funny" the younger man told him sternly.

The three of them exited the car and stood side by side as they took in their surroundings.

"Ok, so, I talked to Vince this morning and I told him that having you stay here for a whole weekend was tantamount abuse, so instead, you'll only be staying here the one night" Paul told them.

"One night too many" Jon mumbled, earning an elbow to the ribs from Joe.

He wanted to sigh in relief about only having to stay the one night instead of two, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"We've bought state of the art camera's for you all to wear. They're to be kept on at ALL times. Not only do we want to capture as much footage as we can, we want to able to make sure you're all safe" Paul told them.

"We've set up a production truck near by. We can fit you with the camera's and mics there. We've also got some torches, spare batteries and some food and water supplies to last you the night" he added.

He led them towards a large black truck that was hidden behind some thick hedging and opened the door for them to walk inside.

The men looked around as they saw buttons here and there and a multitude of mini TV screens, three of which were void of any picture.

The TV's that did have picture caught their eye.

"What's that?" Colby asked he pointed to them.

"We set up some cameras inside the building earlier so we can watch your every move" Paul told them.

"I feel like I'm on an episode of Ghost Hunters" Joe said aloud making Paul chuckle.

"Ya never know...maybe you are. There's all sorts of stories about this place" he told them.

Jon raised a hand.

"I really don't need to be hearing this" he told his boss.

"This is exactly what I imagine hell to look like and I don't need to be told some fucked up stories that wont get me through the front door of this place" he told him seriously.

Paul sighed aloud.

He felt bad for Jon, he really did.

But this was business, and Vince always got what he wanted.

"Ok, lets get you three set up" a production worker said as he pulled out three cases holding various equipment.

He fit the boys with small microphones attached to the collar of their t-shirts and then handed each of them what looked like a set of old style headphones.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" he asked excitedly.

"They go on like headphones" he told them.

The three men slid them on, Colby handing his baseball cap to Paul in the process.

A small camera sat just by their left ear, held into place by the strap that sat on top of their heads.

"Ok, now I'm gonna hook you up with a signal" the man muttered as he flipped various buttons and switches.

Their cameras became active and the three blank TV screens were now filled with what they were seeing.

"Ok, can you guys talk for me and point your cameras at each other?" the man asked.

Joe turned to Colby and said "this is creepy, but kinda cool".

Colby looked back to Joe and replied "I concur", the Samoans face showing up on TV.

They then both turned to Jon and his face filled up two of the three screens.

His face held no emotion as he mumbled "this sucks on so many levels it's unreal" before turning around and walking away.

Paul sighed once again.

Joe and Colby followed him outside where he stood with his hands on his waist as he paced around.

Colby looked like he was about to speak but Jon raised his hand to stop him.

"Don't" he said, making Colby's words die on his lips.

After pacing some more, he turned to look at them.

"I didn't sign up for this and I am one hundred percent NOT ok with doing it" he said frustrated.

Joe and Colby looked at him sympathetically.

"I know you guys think this is cool and exciting or whatever, but...this is terrifying for me. After everything that happened when I was younger with my mom getting me put in a place like this...I just...I don't feel safe" he told them.

Colby did what he always done when Jon was upset or scared.

He walked forward and put an arm around his friends shoulders, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"It's gonna be ok. It's one night. Remember when Colby made you and me go to that haunted house on Halloween night and it didn't turn out the way he planned?" Joe asked.

Jon nodded.

"You made it through that. And you're not going in alone. Me and Colbs will be there with you every step of the way. What your mom done to you was wrong on so many levels and we know and understand that you're scared and anxious to be to be going into an asylum of all places...but...it's a couple of hours. We'll have a walk around, sing some songs like we do in the car. We've been given snacks so we can stuff our faces like we do on movie nights and before you know it...the sun will be coming up" he told him.

Jon squinted at him.

"Why do I feel like I'm being spoken to like a five year old?" he asked.

Joe didn't know what to say.

He hadn't meant for it to come across that way at all.

"I didn't mean it like that" he told his friend.

Jon just nodded before walking away.

Joe looked to Colby.

"Don't worry. I'll go and talk to him" he said before jogging up toward Jon.

"Hey" he said as he stood by his side.

Jon huffed in irritation.

"You know he meant nothing by it" Colby told him.

"I know" Jon sighed.

"He has a point though. If we just treat it as though we would back at the apartment, you'll feel more at ease and the time will go by quicker" he told him.

Jon nodded.

"Ok" he said before walking off to be alone.

Colby ran a hand down his face before turning and walking back over to Joe.

"Is he ok?" he asked.

"No. No he's not" Colby told him.

As they stood in silence, the door to the production truck opened.

"It's nearly time for you to head in" Paul told them.

Both men gave a small nod.

Their boss then walked down the steps and over to them.

"I couldn't help but see and overhear your conversation" he told them as he pointed to the cameras they were wearing.

"For what it's worth, if it were me...I wouldn't make him do this. But you know Vince. He gets what he wants" he told them.

Both men gave a small nod as they went to find their friend.

Jon was stood by a fence looking off into the distance.

"Jon" Colby called.

The elder man turned to look at him.

"They're ready for us to go in" he told him.

Jon shuddered before walking over to the production truck, his friends following behind him.

They were each handed a torch and a spare battery pack should they run out.

"Ok, mics working...check. Cameras working...check. Torches and spare battery pack...check. Food and water supply...check. Ok, you're all good to go" one of the techs told them.

Paul and the production manager walked with them up to the front of the hospital.

The three men turned when they heard the rustling of a chain.

They frowned when they saw the tech unlock a padlock and open the chain out to its full length.

"What's that for?" Joe asked.

"It's one of Vince's requirements. You're to be locked in here" he told them.

"Sadistic bastard" Jon mumbled as he marched up the steps.

With a gasp, he pulled the door open and he and his friends made their way inside.

Jon jumped when the door slammed loudly behind them.

He turned and glared at his friends as they moved further forward.

The last thing they heard as they walked off, was the chain being placed over the handles of the doors, locking them inside of the building for the night.

To be continued...

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	101. Hernia

**I'm overwhelmed with the amount of reviews/feedback the past few chapters has gotten...thank you all so much! xox**

 **Wolfgirl2013 : I feel bad for Jon too :-(**

 **Guest : I think they're all going to be scared as well. And Colby it is who will be scared of roller coasters. It actually makes sense since he didn't like the sling shot ride he went on with Jon lol**

 **Ninjoy : They're not scared right now...but they will be :-)**

 **takers dark lover : So would I! I would simply let him fire me lol**

 **This chapter is a quick little oneshot to keep you going while i write more for the Asylum/Fan series' while i also update Crash as well.**

 **This chapter was requested by SittingontheEdge.**

 **I know that Joe got his hernia after The Shield broke up, but for the purpose of this chapter, he got it while the group were still together.**

 **Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **Hernia**

Joe grunted loudly as he finished the reps he was doing.

Once he had, he lowered the weight lifting bar to the ground and stood up straight, flexing his muscles in the mirror.

"Could you be anymore vain?" Colby chuckled as he looked at his friend.

Joe turned to look at the smaller man and flashed a smile.

"You're just jealous that you don't have my awesome body" he said with a laugh of his own.

"Oh pffff...honestly...you're so in love with yourself its disgusting" Colby said as he chucked his towel at his friend.

Joe managed to dodge it and it fell to the floor.

"Hey, don't let it go on the floor...it'll get all dirty" Colby said as he rushed to pick it up.

Joe just burst into laughter as he watched his friend shake his towel free of any dust or dirt.

He gave a small frown when he felt a sharp pain in the lower part of stomach, near his groin.

Shrugging when it passed and thinking nothing of it, he and his friends headed to the locker room to collect their gym bags before heading back to their apartment.

Once they were home and showered, the men set about packing their bags for their next tour for RAW and SmackDown.

"So, are we fighting in a team or in singles this week?" Jon asked as he munched on some kettle chips.

"As far as I know, it's singles. I think I heard someone say that you're fighting Miroslav" Colby said pointing to Joe.

"Cool" the Samoan said with a nod.

* * *

It was the night of RAW and after getting changed, the three Shield members made their way to the top of the arena to escort Joe to his match.

Once their music hit, they walked to the top of the stairs.

After bumping fists with his brothers, Joe made his way down to the ring while Jon and Colby headed back to the locker room to watch their brother in action.

The match started off well.

Joe and Miroslav locked up and after running into the ropes, Miroslav shoved the Samoan over and onto his back.

Joe gave a small groan when he felt the familiar pain in his groin.

He stood up slowly and went into the corner of the ring to try and catch his breath.

He knew something wasn't right and he began to panic.

He gave no sign of being injured and so Miroslav continued with the match as normal.

After a few more minutes, Joe finally gave the man a Samoan drop and then gave him a spear to end the match.

After the referee raised his hand in triumph, he slowly and painfully made his way backstage where Jon and Colby were waiting for him.

They knew something was wrong when they saw his face on the screen in the locker room.

They helped him walk to the trainers room as he took a seat and hissed in pain.

"Ok, what's the problem?" the doc asked.

"I'm hurting...bad" Joe managed to get out.

"Where?" the doc asked.

"Lower stomach...near my groin" he told the man.

The doctor put on some gloves and then asked Jon and Colby to leave the room but after Joe insisted they stay, the doc gave a nod.

He waited for the man to undo his belt before pulling his underwear and combat trousers down slightly, to get a better look at what was causing the pain.

Jon and Colby scrunched there noses up when they caught sight of the small protruding lump.

"Is that supposed to be there?" Colby asked.

"No, it's not" the doc said as he pressed on the lump.

Jon screwed his face up and then held back a gag when the lump popped back inside and then popped back out again.

"Well, I think I know what's causing the pain" the doc said as he took off his gloves.

"What?" Joe asked.

"You got yourself a hernia" he told him.

"A what?" he asked.

"A hernia" the doc repeated.

"You lifted anything too heavy at all?" he asked.

Joe shook his head.

He never over did it at the gym, that's how things like this happened, hence why he never done it.

"When did the pain start?" he asked.

"Um, Saturday morning. When I was at the gym" he told the doctor.

"Ok, well. You're gonna need to go to hospital. That's going to need immediate surgery" he told him.

"Seriously?" Joe asked deflated.

The doc nodded.

"I'm gonna call an ambulance to come and take you" he said as he took out his phone and made the call.

While the boys waited, the doc went explained what was happening to Vince and Paul and the younger of the two walked into the trainers room.

"Hey. How you holding up?" he asked the Samoan.

"Hurting, but other then that I'm ok" Joe told him.

"So, surgery?" he asked.

Joe gave a sad nod.

"Doc said you'll probably be out six to eight weeks" he told him.

Joe felt his heart drop.

That was a hell of a long time to be out.

"Don't worry. We've already got creative working overtime to make you two a temporary tag team" he told Jon and Colby who stood in the corner of the room.

They both nodded as they glanced at their friend knowing how upset he was feeling at that moment.

The doc walked back into the room followed by two paramedics who began to help Joe onto a gurney.

"You boys going with him?" Paul asked Joe's friends.

They both nodded.

"Ok. Give me a call later and keep me updated" he told them before walking out of the room.

Once they were all in the ambulance, the paramedics set off for the nearest hospital.

* * *

They'd had to wait nearly eight hours, but Joe was finally taken down to an O.R.

Jon and Colby sat in their friends room and waited for him to come back up once the surgery was over.

"Six to eight weeks? That sucks" Colby said aloud.

"I know. Did you see the look on his face. The guy died a little inside, you could see it" Jon replied.

Colby nodded in agreement.

"What the hell caused the hernia though? I mean...he never lifts stuff that's too heavy, he hasn't fallen or taken any bumps in the ring" he said trying to wrap his mind around what as happening.

"Sometimes bad things just happen. There doesn't need to be a reason. Some people just get dealt the short straw, and unfortunately for Joe, he got the short end of the stick" Jon told him, knowing all too well about being dealt a bad hand in life.

They sat in silence for a while before Colby spoke again.

"I called his mom earlier and told her what was going on while you filled out all of his paperwork. She said she's gonna come and stay at the apartment for a few days when he gets home to keep an eye on him while were on the road" he told his friend.

"Good. He'll need all the help he can get. He's gonna be sore" Jon said.

Both men were fighting to keep their eyes open when they heard the door open and watched as two nurses wheeled Joe in.

He was still unconscious but he looked ok.

"Are you family?" the surgeon asked.

Both men nodded.

He then asked how they were related to Joe.

"Were brothers" Jon told him.

The doctor squinted at them both, suspecting they were lying, but he gave them all of the details of Joe's surgery anyway due to the fact that they'd stayed at the hospital all night to see if the man were ok.

"Surgery went well. It was worse then what we originally thought but we managed to put everything back to where it should be. He's gonna need to rest for six to eight weeks before he even thinks about stepping into a wrestling ring" he told them.

After they thanked him he left them alone to be with Joe.

Colby went outside to call Patricia to let her know how the surgery went.

Jon watched as his friend slept and sighed.

"Why can't any of us catch a break every once in a while?" he asked aloud to no one in particular.

* * *

At some point, both Jon and Colby had dozed off in the chairs they were sat in.

Joe awoke and squinted as early morning sun light poured through the window of his room.

He looked around the room and remembered where and why he was in a hospital.

He then saw his friends sat on either side of his bed and managed a small smile.

He was going to wake them but knowing that they probably sat up all night watching him, he knew they needed their sleep.

He took that as an opportunity to catch some more sleep for himself as the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion consumed him.

* * *

Colby woke up and groaned at the pain in his back and neck.

He opened his eyes and saw Jon sitting awake in his chair opposite him.

"Hey man" he said.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked.

Jon looked to the clock on the wall.

"Bout an hour" he told his friend.

"Why didn't you wake me up so you didn't have to sit here on your own?" he asked.

"You were clearly tired so I let you sleep. You know what I'm like with my insomnia. I never sleep for more then a few hours here or there" Jon told him as Colby nodded in understanding.

They looked at Joe and they hoped he would wake soon so they could make sure he was ok.

Their prayers were answer a few hours later when the tattooed man's eyes slowly opened.

Jon was the first to notice.

"Hey man. How you feeling?" he asked.

Joe wallowed past his dry throat.

"Sore" he told him.

Jon nodded.

"Yeah, you're gonna be sore for a while" he told him.

Colby poured his friend a glass of water and handed it to him.

Joe thanked him before downing half of the glass.

"Did everything go ok?" he asked is friends.

"Yeah. Doc said you're gonna be fine. I called your mom and told her what was going on. She said she's gonna come and stay at the apartment for a few days to help you while you recover" Colby told him.

Joe nodded.

"Thanks man. And thanks for you both staying the night" he told them.

"Where else do you think we'd be?" Jon asked with a smile.

The three men sat and talked for a few hours more before Joe fell asleep.

Colby and Jon used that time to go back to the hotel, shower, change their clothes and get something to eat.

They managed to do all of that and be back at the hospital before Joe even woke up.

Once he was awake later that evening, he managed to eat some food and watch some TV with his friends.

It was while they were conversing back and fourth to one another that he couldn't help but feel completely overjoyed.

Overjoyed to have two such wonderful brothers.

Brothers who would do anything for him, and that he would do anything for in return.

* * *

 **There will be a follow on to this oneshot with Joe recovering at home while his friends are still working.**

 **It will involve him constantly texting them out of boredom lol**

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	102. Sugar Rush

**Thank you for all of your comments and reviews! Much love to you all :-)**

 **Guest : I love how close they all are as well. And thank you! :-)**

 **Ninjoy : Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter :-)**

 **Giselle Reigns : Thanks!**

 **Wolfgirl2013 : I know :'(**

 **This chapter was requested by Guest.**

 **Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **Sugar Rush**

"Will you hurry up please? You're walking waaaay to slow and it's gonna take forever to get there" Colby whined at his oldest brother.

Joe rolled his eyes as he continued to walk at the pace he was previously.

"Are you walking slow on purpose?" Jon asked.

Joe looked at him.

"Cos I feel like you may be doing this on purpose" the blonde added.

Joe just growled lowly as he followed his friends up the street.

As they rounded a corner, the two younger men stopped dead in their tracks.

They both gasped as they began to look up at the enormity of the building in front of them.

"Wooooooooow" they both said in unison.

Colby began to hop from one foot to the other in sheer excitement.

"What are you doing man?" Joe asked from beside him.

Colby began to laugh happily.

"I can smell the chocolate. I can smell the candy floss. I can smell all the candy" he said with a huge smile across his face.

He looked to Jon, and with grins as big as kids on Christmas morning, they ran into the building and up the stairs.

Joe, who was still stood outside, shook his head.

He knew what was coming.

He knew all to well.

And boy was he gonna have his work cut out for him.

* * *

Colby ran from shelf to shelf and collected as much candy he could hold in his strong arms.

He then ran to the cart that Jon was pushing and threw it in.

"Don't forget my liquorish" Jon reminded him.

Colby nodded and then sprinted off to find what the man had requested.

He found some of Jon's favourite red candy and picked up bag after bag and then threw it in the awaiting cart.

"How many did you get?" Jon asked his friend.

Colby looked at him.

"Seven bags" he told him.

Jon smiled.

"Niiiice" he said as they made their way to another isle.

While they were looking at some bags of candy bars, they saw Joe walk over to them shaking his head.

"Were not getting all this candy" he told them.

The two younger men looked up at him.

"Why?" Colby asked, his bottom lip in a slight pout.

Joe scoffed.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you two came here and you bought your body weights worth in candy?" he asked.

"Jon ended up passed out in a sugar coma and you vomited for two days straight" he added.

His friends looked at him plane faced.

They weren't going to budge on this and he knew it.

He held his hands up in submission knowing that arguing with them would get him nothing but a headache.

"Fine. Buy what you want. But I warn you...if you make yourselves sick, I'm not looking after you again" he told them sternly as he folded his arms.

"Ok dad" Colby snorted making Jon laugh.

Joe was about to reach forward to grab Colby but the smaller man and Jon took off to another isle making Joe breathe slowly and count to ten to maintain his composure.

After the men had paid for the gross amounts of sugary sustenance, they packed it into their car and headed back to the hotel they were staying at.

Joe looked between the two men and squinted.

"I wanna ask you both something" he said aloud as he focused on the road.

"What?" Colby asked him.

"Why?" Joe asked.

"Why what?" Jon asked back.

"Why do you both do this? Buy vast amounts of sweets and then pig out even though you know you're going to be sick later and have to work over time at the gym?" he asked them.

"It's simple dude. We never get to pig out like this and when we get a rare three days off like we do this week, we want to enjoy it as much as we can. We don't have to stick to a diet or worry about what we eat, we can just stuff our faces and enjoy life the way it was intended" Colby told him.

"Yeah. Plus, you know you're gonna join in and eat candy too. And don't say you wont because we both know you will" Jon added.

Joe just shook his head.

"I'm not pigging out with you two morons. Someone has to stay level headed" he told them.

* * *

After getting back to the hotel, Joe watched as Jon and Colby sat on the double bed going through the various amounts of sweets they'd purchased sorting them into piles.

"How did you two find out about that candy store anyway?" Joe asked them as they began to open boxes and packets.

"Phil" they both said in unison.

Joe rolled his eyes.

"Of course. It had to be him" he said knowingly.

The bigger man thought he might as well enjoy the time alone while it lasted and decided to head down to the pool in the hotel while his friends made bad choices in filling their bodies with sugary wrongness.

He grabbed his trunks and a towel and bid his friends farewell before heading to the elevator.

After some searching, the Samoan finally found the pool and walked inside smiling when he found it empty.

He swam a few laps and then decided to relax in the jacuzzi.

He'd been in there for quite some time when he heard the door creak open and someone walk in.

"JOE?" he heard a voice call out.

Squinting, he sat up and looked out to where his name had been called from.

"YEAH" he called out.

He then saw Trinity quickly walk over to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry to disturb you but...you need to go up to your floor" she told him.

He frowned.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked as he wiped a hand down his face.

"It's Jon and Colby. They're up there making a nuisance of themselves. They're running up and down the hallways with Nerf guns. They've been 'hunting' each other" she told him.

"Oh my god" he groaned as he climbed out of the hot tub and picked up his towel.

After briefly drying himself off, he wrapped it around his waist as he followed her quickly to the elevator.

"How bad is it on a scale of one to ten?" he asked the women next to him as they went up to the floor his friends were causing mayhem on.

"Truthfully?" she asked.

Joe nodded.

"I'd say ten...maybe eleven. They shot the hotel manager in the head with one of the Nerf bullets when he tried to get them to go to your room, then started yelling about 'never being taken alive'. He started threatening to kick them out of the hotel" she told him.

"Dammit" he growled as he prepared for what was to come.

"I told them not to eat so much candy" he mumbled.

His cousins wife heard what he'd said.

"They're doing this because they ate too much candy?" she asked him.

He nodded and she whistled.

"You must have your work cut out for you when you're at home" she said.

Joe snorted.

"You have NO idea" he told her as the lift came to stop on their floor.

Joe ran out of the elevator when he heard loud voices down the hall.

He came to a stop when he saw his two friends holding the poor hotel manager on the floor.

The man was shouting about 'not being the enemy' and was asking for assistance but the only other people that were watching were other employees of WWE and they were finding the scene to funny to stop it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Joe asked them loudly when he got closer to them.

Both men ignored him as they fought to keep the manager on the floor.

"Why didn't any of you stop this?" Joe asked his friends who all stood by laughing.

Randy looked to him.

"And what? Miss this entertainment?" he asked through a laugh.

Joe growled as he walked up to his friends.

He stood behind them and then grabbed them both around the back of the neck, squeezing just tightly enough to have them groaning and releasing their hold on the poor man underneath them.

"Ow, ow, ow" Colby said as he slowly got to his feet.

Jon was doing the same as he slowly stood up, frowning in pain at his friends strong grip on his neck.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked them.

It was quiet at first.

"It was his idea" Colby blurted out as he pointed to Jon.

"What? You LIAR" Jon shouted out.

The hotel manager had managed to get to his feet as he stood staring at the three men in front of him.

"Care to explain this to me?" he asked Joe.

Joe was struggling to keep hold of his friends.

"Um...I'm really sorry about this. They ate a ton of candy earlier and they both get stupidly hyper on the stuff" he told the man truthfully.

The man frowned.

"This is all because of a sugar rush?" he asked.

Joe nodded innocently.

The man straightened his suit as he pointed to the two men and then to Joe.

"You take them to your room and you keep them there until this wears off" he told him.

"The only reason I haven't had them removed from the hotel is because your company gives us good business. They're your friends therefore your responsibility" he told Joe as he walked off.

"Get moving" he told his friends as he led them to their rooms door.

Colby pulled out the key card and just about managed to get it in the slot before Joe was pushing them through the door angrily.

Once they were inside, he turned to look at his friends who were still laughing and smiling.

"You should have stopped them. You shouldn't of been standing there watching" he told them loudly.

"They could have hurt themselves...or someone else" he added.

"C'mon Joe. They're grown men. They can look out for themselves" Cody told him.

"Well they're MY brothers" he told them.

"And by their behaviour just now...do they look like grown ass men to you? You've seen how they get from a sugar high...you should of done something sooner" he said before he slammed the door closed.

He turned around and watched as both of his friends chugged down water thirstily.

He shook his head before walking over to them.

"Sit down" he told them.

They ignored him.

"SIT" he shouted.

With a reluctant sigh, they both took a seat on the couch in the middle of the room.

Joe paced in front of them a few times before stopping to look at them.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"We were just playing" Colby told him.

Jon nodded in agreement.

"Playing?" Joe asked loudly.

"You had the hotel manager on the floor" the bigger man told them.

"We were just messing about" Jon mumbled.

Joe stared at him.

"Well having fun like that could have gotten us kicked out of the hotel. It could have gotten you suspended. Hell, it could get you fired" he said raising his voice.

"We are representing the company ALL the time. You need to be level headed...not hopped up on sugar" he said.

"In fact, that's a new rule. No more buying excess amounts of sweets" he told them as he folded his arms.

"WHAT" both of his friends shouted.

"You can't tell us what we can and can't do" Jon argued.

Joe snorted.

"I just did moron. I'm the older of you two therefore I have more say. You are NOT to get hyper on sugar again. I'm not covering for you anymore. You are gonna get in serious shit one day and I REFUSE to be dragged down with you" he told them.

"Are you cutting us off?" Colby asked him.

Joe nodded.

"You're damn right I am" he said as he walked over to the bed that held all of the candy and began to put it in the trash can.

His friends sat with their mouths open as they watched all of the sweets and chocolates get thrown away.

When he'd finished, Joe then took the bin and placed it outside of the hotel room door.

"NO MORE CANDY" he said before walking into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Joe sighed as he stood under the warm spray of water.

He hated having to yell at his friends but sometimes it was needed.

They reverted back to being obnoxious little children when to much sugar was involved and he had no other choice but to scold them.

After washing his hair, he got out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

It was while he was drying his hair that he noticed how quiet it was in the hotel.

He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it quietly.

He slowly walked into the room and looked around.

Neither man was there.

He growled angrily as he stormed over to his bag and took out some clean clothes.

While he was pulling on his jeans, he heard the hotel room open and then close.

He watched as both Jon and Colby walked into the room.

"Where the hell were you?" the Samoan asked loudly.

"If you've caused anymore trouble I swear to God..." he started but Jon cut him off.

"We didn't do anything wrong" he told him.

"Well then where the hell were you?" he asked them.

Colby sighed.

"We went to apologise to the manager" he told the bigger man.

Joe was taken back by their confession.

"You did?" he asked.

Both men nodded.

Joe was impressed.

"Good" was all he could think to say.

He then watched as the two younger men went about cleaning up the empty wrappers off of the bed and floor.

He smiled.

His talk must had gotten through to them.

Little did he know, his brothers were actually out planning a mass Nerf war later that day, right there in the hotel with some of the other guys.

Joe was about to have a rough few hours.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	103. Bored

**Hello my wonderful readers! :-)**

 **Thank you all SO much for your reviews/PM's and requests! :-D**

 **Ninjoy: I'm so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and that you didn't laugh yourself to death lol :-P**

 **Guest: You're welcome! I'm glad you liked your requested chapter! I really like the idea of Joe getting protective over his brothers. I was thinking about Joe maybe getting invited to a high school reunion and taking Jon and Colby with him and possibly have Joe's old football team bad mouth them and Joe stand up to his old friends. Is that an ok idea?**

 **Wolfgirl2013 : Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Jenny McDugal : I know lol His hair will go grey soon the way his friends give him the run around lol**

 **AmbrolleignsChick: I'm so glad you're enjoying Three Amigos! Thanks for your review :-)**

 **taker dark lover : Lol. They are aren't they haha**

 **Giselle Reigns: I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter :-)**

 **lunaticprincess7085: I'm from London, England in the UK. That's so cool about the birthday thing lol I haven't seen the video with Randy but i'll be sure to look out for it :-)**

 **Kay: The Crash series has been updated recently if you want to check it out. I'm in the middle of writing the last few chapters of it so keep an eye out :-)**

 **This chapter is a follow on to Hernia.**

 **Requested by SittingontheEdge and PunkShieldGirl.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bored**

Joe sat in the quiet apartment while his mother popped out to get some groceries.

His hernia incision was healing nicely and he was feeling better with each day that went by.

He would be starting physical therapy in the next few days to get himself ready to go back to work.

He missed his friends.

It was strange not having them home.

He sighed as he took out his phone and texted Colby.

 **Joe:** What you doing?

He waited a few minutes until he got a reply.

 **Colbs:** In catering eating some AWESOME cheesecake!

Joe groaned.

He LOVED cheesecake.

 **Joe:** What flavour is it?

 **Colbs:** Toffee ;-)

Joe groaned even louder.

He would kill for a piece of toffee cheesecake.

Since his mother had been at the apartment to care for him, she'd insisted on cooking home made meals only.

She'd forbid him to eat anything she deemed unhealthy.

His mouth watered at the idea of eating something his mother deemed unfit for human consumption.

 **Joe:** Mom's got me on lock down. Healthy food only. I could murder some cheesecake!

 **Colbs:** Lol...and rightly so! You barred me and Jon from sweets a few weeks ago...so why should it be any different for you?

Joe snorted as he read the text.

 **Joe:** I'm an injured man dude. I deserve some junk food to make me heal faster...and you both deserved it!

 **Colbs:** Excuses excuses!

Joe then set about asking his friend what his and Jon's plans were for the night after the show.

 **Joe:** What you and buttmunch doing later?

 **Colbs:** Movie night with Saraya and the twins.

Joe was jealous.

He was missing out on all of the fun and it made him ache to want to be back at work.

 **Joe:** Not fare! I'm sat in this apartment bored out of my mind and you assholes are having movie nights without me? For shame!

 **Colbs:** Sorry brother! I'll text you later...got ring practice!

Joe sighed as he placed his phone next to him.

He was soooo bored.

* * *

About an hour had passed and Joe's mother was in the kitchen putting the groceries away that she'd bought at their local store.

He enjoyed having his mom around to help him, but, she wasn't Jon or Colby.

With them, he could laugh about immature things.

He could swear without being told off.

He could eat junk food and not be scolded for it.

He sighed once again.

He was missing work and his brothers dearly.

He picked up his phone to see if anyone had texted him and felt instant sadness when no one had.

He unlocked his phone and opened up a blank text.

 **Joe:** What you doing?

He pressed send and sat waiting for a reply.

About twenty minutes later, his phone vibrated beside him.

He smiled when he saw who the text was from.

 **Jon:** Just had a run through of my match for later. Gonna start getting into ring gear. How you feeling?

Joe smiled.

His friend...the technology virgin, was getting better and better at using his new phone.

He typed furiously as he soaked up the chat he was having with his friend instead of sitting on the couch staring at the wall.

 **Joe:** Who you up against? I'm still sore but no where near as bad.

 **Jon:** Fighting Bryan...should be a great match! Yeah, you'll be sore for a while...at least you're on the road to recovery though...could have been worse!

Joe nodded even though no one were around to see it.

 **Joe:** True! Colbs said you were having a movie night later with Saraya and the twins. Wish I was there :-(

 **Jon:** Yeah, were watching the new Mad Max movie...looks awesome! What was that thing at the end of your text?

 **Joe:** What thing?

 **Jon:** The dots and bracket.

 **Joe:** Turn your phone sideways!

 **Jon:** Oooooooh...cool! I didn't know you could make faces in text!

Joe rolled his eyes.

Only Jon could find making faces using symbols cool.

Just then, something caught his attention.

 **Joe:** Wait...you're watching Mad Max?

 **Jon:** Yeah.

 **Joe:** Mad Max: Fury Road?

 **Jon:** Yeeeeees! Why?

Joe was feeling left out before, but this made it SO much worse.

 **Joe:** I really wanna see that movie! It was MY idea to watch in the first place :-

 **Jon:** What face is that?

 **Joe:** An angry face!

 **Jon:** Why you sending me angry faces for?

 **Joe:** Cos you two assholes are watching the movie without me!

 **Jon:** That's technically cyber bullying ya know! And what's with the harshness? Bored?

Joe rolled is eyes knowing his friend was enjoying this.

 **Joe:** As a matter of fact...yes...I'm bored. And what the hell do you know about cyber bullying? Where did you even hear the word cyber bully?

Joe was curious to know where his friend had learnt the term.

 **Jon:** Watched some movie on the flight over here. Was about some chic who was being bullied over the internet...turns out it was her best friend...how sick is that?

 **Joe:** Damn! That's harsh!

 **Jon:** I know!

 **Jon:** Dude, I gotta go...I gotta film a segment.

Joe didn't bother replying as he knew Jon would have put his phone away by now and wouldn't get his text until later.

* * *

Patricia fluttered around the kitchen as she prepared dinner for herself and her son.

"Are you ok with chicken breast sweetie?" she asked as she rummaged through the freezer.

Joe sighed but not loud enough for his mother to hear.

"Sure mama" he said as he wiped a hand down his face.

This was the fourth day in a row his mother had cooked chicken breast for dinner.

He liked chicken...just not everyday.

He was grateful that his mother was staying to help him while his friends were gone.

However...she could be a little overbearing at times.

He had to constantly be on guard with what he did or said.

She didn't mean to, but she had a nasty habit of criticizing everything he did that she didn't think was appropriate.

He'd spoken to Jon and Colby on the phone a few times and she had smacked him on the leg more then once for swearing or telling a dirty joke.

He was counting down the days that he could be well enough to do things for himself and his mother could go home.

* * *

Around seven p.m. Joe checked his phone when he felt it buzz.

 **Colbs:** How you feeling? Jon said you were bored earlier.

Joe smiled.

Finally he could focus his mind on something.

 **Joe:** Feeling ok. Managed to get up off the couch by myself earlier so that's progress. I miss work and dare I say it...you two!

He laughed when he got Colby's reply.

 **Colbs:** And so you should! Were awesome and you should be lucky to be graced with our presence each day :-P

 **Joe:** Whatever dude!

 **Joe:** How was your match?

At that moment, Patricia walked into the living room with dinner.

"Here you go baby. I did some fresh vegetables like yesterday. Got to keep your strength up" she told him as she placed the plate in his lap.

"Thanks mama" he said as he stared down at the food.

As he took a bit of some broccoli, he checked his phone again.

 **Colbs:** It went ok. Fell wrong at one point and slammed my ass onto the mat but other then that it was cool.

Joe chuckled...he would of loved to have seen that.

 **Colbs:** What you up to at the moment? I could call if you wanted.

Joe was about to reply before Patricia took his phone off of him.

"Mama" he moaned.

"It's rude to be typing while eating. Finish your dinner first and then I'll give you your phone back" she told him.

"But Colby was gonna call me" he told her.

"Well, Colby will just have to call you after you've eaten wont he?" she said as she placed his phone in her cardigan pocket.

Joe huffed as he went about eating his food as quickly as possible.

"Slow down Leati. You'll make yourself choke" his mother warned as she watched an old black and white movie on the TV.

He inwardly groaned.

* * *

After finishing his food and waiting an appropriate amount of time to let it digest per his mother's requests, he asked to have his phone back.

He growled lowly when he saw he had two missed calls from Colby, a missed call from Jon and also four texts from the man as well.

 **Jon:** You still bored?

 **Jon:** I got some free time if you want me to call.

 **Jon:** Is everything ok?

 **Jon:** I'm guessing you're sleeping. Give me a call when you wake up!

Joe quickly opened his call log and pressed on his friends name.

He held his phone to his ear but it just kept ringing and ringing.

He then pressed his thumb onto Colby's name.

Again, his friends phone just rang and rang.

He slammed his phone beside him as he huffed in annoyance.

He could have been happily sat enjoying a conversation with his friends right about now, but due to his mother's interference, was subjected to sit and watch old movies that he had NO interest in and be bored out of his mind.

* * *

Two hours had passed and Joe checked his phone.

Still no texts or calls.

He looked over to his mother and saw her sleeping on the armchair.

He looked around for the remote so he could change the channel on the TV but groaned when he saw that it was on the arm of his mothers chair.

He had already pushed himself enough getting up unaided once earlier that day...he didn't have the energy to do it again.

His prayers were answered half an hour later when his phone buzzed beside him.

 **Jon:** DUDE! MAD MAX IS AWESOME!

The Samoan huffed.

 **Joe:** Rub salt in the wounds why don't you?

He then got a text from Colby.

 **Colbs:** Dude...the movie was insane...you're gonna love it! Jon has decided he wants to buy an old truck and make it into a war rig LMAO

Joe frowned.

 **Joe:** What's a war rig?

 **Colbs:** It's something that's in the movie. You'll understand what I mean when you watch it.

He went about quickly texting his friend back.

 **Joe:** You still wanna call me? I got LOADS of spare time haha

He felt a pang in his chest when he read his friends response.

 **Colbs:** Can't call you right now brother. Me and Saraya are gonna go get some food for us all.

The man was beginning to feel useless.

He couldn't get around properly without his mothers help.

His mother was driving him crazy.

And now...his friends were ditching him.

He looked around the living room of the apartment and sighed.

He then went back to staring at the same spot on the wall.

The sound of buzzing bought him out of his funk.

Not checking the I.D, he answered the call welcoming any form of communication.

"Hey man. What you doing?" he heard a voice say.

He then broke out into a huge smile when he heard Jon's familiar gruff tone.

"Nothing much. Just chilling on the couch" he told his friend.

"Still bored?" Jon asked.

Joe snorted.

"You have NO idea how much" he said with a sigh.

It was quiet, and then Jon spoke.

"Want me to give you a play by play of what happened in the movie?" the smaller man asked.

Joe's heart swelled.

"That'd be great" he said with a smile.

Jon must have heard the smile down the line because he chuckled.

There Joe sat for the next hour while his friend gave him a detailed account of what happened in the movie.

He couldn't help but think...'thank God for Mad Max'.

* * *

 **I'm going to be posting a new chapter for Fan and Asylum later today and tomorrow so keep an eye out for them.**

 **I have a back log of peoples requests to write up. If yours hasn't been posted yet, I will get around to it I promise...thank you for your patience :-)**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **...Review, Review, Review...**


	104. Fan P2

**A second update today...**

 **Thank you for your reviews/PM's :-)**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and i'm glad you like the idea about the high school reunion :-)**

 **Jenny McDugal : I'm glad you like the previous chapter :-)**

 **Ninjoy : Thank you SO much! I really appreciate your review. I'm glad you're enjoying Three Amigos! :-)**

 **Wolfgirl2013 : I know...poor Joe :-(**

 **Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **Fan P2**

The three Shield members tiredly made their way into their hotel room.

They'd had a rough match and were sore and aching.

Jon also now had a headache when after making a comment to Saraya and the twins about getting back rubs from them, the British women smacked him on the back of the head making his brothers and the girls laugh.

They placed their bags in the bedroom and smiled when for once, they got a hotel room with three single beds.

"Oh yesss" Colby said excitedly as he went and claimed one of them for himself.

"Ohhhh, that feels so gooooood" he added happily as he stretched out and got comfortable.

His friends laughed at him.

"Hey you wanna come with us while we go and get some food?" Joe asked him.

Colby sat up.

"Why aren't we getting room service?" he asked, confused as to why his friends were going out of the hotel to buy dinner.

"Because last time we stayed here we were over charged for the food and it was cold remember. It was actually you who said you'd never eat their food again" Joe reminded him.

Colby nodded.

"Oh yeah. I remember now. That food was gnarly" he said as he visibly cringed.

His friends laughed at him again before deciding what they all wanted to eat.

"Ya know what...screw it. I know it's not a cheat day, but I fancy me a big ass burger and fries" Jon told them.

"To be fare, that sounds pretty awesome right about now" Joe replied.

Colby gave a nod.

"Burger and fries is fine with me" he told them.

As his friends got ready to leave, Joe turned to him.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" he asked.

Colby shook his head.

"No, I'm kinda tired. I'm just gonna laze about till you both get back" he said with a smirk.

"Lazy ass" Jon mumbled as he and Joe left the room making Colby laugh out loud.

He released a happy sigh as he lay on his bed and stare at the crisp white ceiling.

After a few minutes, he began to feel sleepy.

His eyes slowly began to close before they flung open when the sound of the hotel rooms phone began to ring.

Groaning, he rolled out of bed and walked over to it.

"Hello?" he said tiredly.

No one answered him.

"Hello?" he asked again.

Still nothing.

He put the phone down thinking that if it were someone of importance they'd call back.

As he turned to walk away, the phone rang again.

He stepped back over to it.

"Hello?" he asked as he held the phone to his ear.

Nothing.

He put the phone down a second time and growled at the impotence of some people and their lack of response when they call.

He made his way over to his suitcase and tiredly dragged it to his bed.

After rummaging through it, he pulled out a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms and looked for his favourite black t-shirt.

He frowned when he couldn't find it.

A thought then flashed through his mind.

Smiling knowingly, he went over to Jon's suit case and unzipped it.

He chuckled when he saw the state his friends clothes were in.

Jon NEVER folded his clothes while they travelled.

He would always just throw them in his case and be done with it.

After searching for a few minutes, Colby came up empty.

"Where the hell is my top?" he asked aloud.

He zipped Jon's case back up and went back over to his own.

He searched for it again thinking he may have just missed it but he still didn't find it.

"Weird" he said as he found another top to wear.

As he pulled it over his head, the hotel phone began to ring again.

He walked over to it slowly, giving it time to ring.

He hesitated briefly before picking it up and holding it to his ear.

This time, he didn't speak.

Instead, he listened.

It was silent on the other line.

He assumed someone he or his friends knew was trying to call them and maybe had bad signal.

It then dawned on him, that if it were someone of significant importance, they would have just called himself or his friends on their cell phones.

As he was about to hang up, he heard something.

He frowned as he concentrated on the noise.

His eyes widened slightly when he realised that what he could hear, was someone breathing.

"Hello?" he asked.

No one spoke.

"I know you're there. I can hear you breathing" he said with a slight eye roll.

Still nothing.

"Jon, if this is you messing around, its not funny" he said getting slightly annoyed.

"Joe?" he asked.

Nothing.

"Look. If you're going to keep calling and not speaking then do so to someone else. I'm too tired and sore for this bullshit" he said before hanging up the phone.

He gave the object a dirty look before going and putting his dirty clothes into his suitcase before laying back down on his bed.

He had been staring at the ceiling for nearly twenty minutes before his friends coming back into the room made him jump.

He got out of bed and walked over to them.

"Ok, which one of you was it?" he asked as he folded his arms.

"Which one of us what?" Joe asked.

"Which one of you kept calling the rooms phone and not talking?" he asked, his voice filled with agitation.

"I don't know what you're talking about man" Joe told him as he unpacked the food.

The smaller man then turned to Jon.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"I didn't call here. Ask Joe. He was with me the whole time. In fact...look. I left my phone here" Jon added before walking over to the bedside table and picking up his cell.

Colby frowned in confusion.

As he was about to speak, the hotel room phone rung again.

"Well if it wasn't either of you...then who the hell is that?" he asked as he pointed to the phone.

Both Joe and Jon frowned.

"What's going on?" Joe asked feeling worried by the look on his little brothers face.

"While you were out, someone kept ringing the hotel phone but each time I answered, they never spoke. I thought it was one of you messing around" he told them.

"It wasn't us I swear" Jon told him.

Colby knew he was telling the truth and that worried him even more.

If it wasn't his friends calling...then who was it?

All the while, the hotel phone kept ringing.

Joe walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

All he was met with, was the person on the other line slamming the phone down.

The sudden noise made him jump.

"What is it?" Colby asked.

Joe looked over to him, phone still in hand.

"They hung up" he told him before placing the phone back.

"This is just too weird" Colby said with a huff.

"Why are you letting it worry you so much? It's probably just someone who can't get good signal" Jon told him.

Colby looked over at his friend.

"Says the most paranoid person I know" he said making Joe laugh.

"It's weird. I could hear someone breathing but they didn't speak" he told them.

His friends shared worried glances.

"Well, now you know it wasn't us...but that leaves the question" Joe stated.

Colby looked to him.

"What question?" he asked.

Joe sighed.

"Who is it that keeps calling? And why did they listen to you, but hang up when I spoke to them?" he asked him.

Colby swallowed hard.

"This is creeping me out" he said as he stared at the phone.

Jon rolled his eyes.

"Here...I'll fix your little problem for you" he said as he walked over to the phone.

He followed the wire to it's socket in the wall and unplugged it.

"There. All sorted. No more phone calls" he said before going back over to the food.

Colby released the breath he'd been holding.

Joe clapped him on his arm before going to help Jon dish up the food they'd bought.

Colby stared at the phone worriedly.

Who the hell was it calling?

Why call and not speak?

And more importantly...why hang up on Joe, and not him?

He felt his gut twist in uneasiness.

Something, or someone, was coming...and it wasn't something good.

To be continued...

* * *

 **...Review, Review, Review...**


	105. Asylum P4

**Thank you all for your reviews! :-)**

 **jjramz: No, I don't think it's going to be good for Colby either!**

 **Jenny McDugal: I do believe they will meet the fan (evil smiles)**

 **Guest: Patience grasshopper! All will be revealed lol **

**Dana1: I'll be updating soon :-)**

 **Pinayprincesa: He does doesn't he? Poor Joe lol and i know...someone has their sights set on Colby!**

 **Ninjoy: Good guess! You are getting this story brilliantly! and thank you :-)**

 **Giselle Reigns: I'm glad you enjoyed the Bored onsehot! :-)**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Thank you, glad you enjoyed the previous chapter :-)**

 **takers dark lover: I know...poor Joe :-( and good question! Where IS Colby's shirt? All will be revealed soon :-)**

 **This is a short chapter i know...but i've been working on Fan P3 and also starting a new series entitled S.O.S based on the boys getting stuck in a blizzard in the middle of no where after their car breaks down. I'll be updating in the next few days so keep an eye out :-)**

 **Enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Asylum P4**

The three men cautiously made their way further into the building.

Jon groaned as he heard the padlock close behind him, sealing himself and his friends inside.

"This is stupid" he muttered as he looked around his surroundings.

Wheelchairs, gurneys and medical chests lay abandoned all around them, littering the eerily silent passageways of the Asylum.

"What do we do now?" Colby asked his friends beside him.

"I suppose we go look around" Joe told him as he took the lead and headed down one of the dark corridors.

As they got deeper into the building, the moonlight vanished behind the dirty windows, thrusting them into near complete darkness.

Jon swallowed hard as he struggled to adjust his vision.

"The torches" Colby blurted out suddenly making his brother jump.

The two toned haired man flicked on his torch and shone it around where they stood.

It looked as though they'd stumbled into a room.

A desk and couch sat in the corner of the room as did a filing cabinet, paintings littered the walls.

"What do you suppose this room was used for?" Joe asked aloud.

Jon swallowed past his dry throat when the memories of his own incarceration at a psychiatric facility flooded his mind.

"It's a therapy room" he said quietly.

His friends turned to him.

"A what?" Joe asked.

Jon walked up to the couch and stared at it.

His fingers gently stroked at the dusty worn material.

"A therapy room" he repeated.

"They would bring you in here to talk to your doctor. They hung pictures like this on the walls to calm you" he said with a snort as he pointed to a painting of flowers.

"This is where all the decisions were made. They decided if you could go home. They decided if you were insane. This is also where they would decide what they thought your treatment should be, even if you didn't need the treatment they suggested" he said bitterly.

Joe and Colby shared a worried glance.

Colby walked over to Jon and placed a hand on his friends shoulder in a comforting manner.

Jon however, shrugged the hand off and walked out of the room.

His friends sighed sadly before going after him.

They were quick to follow him as he made his way up the dark corridor.

"Jon, wait up" Colby called out to him, but the man never slowed down.

They watched as he walked into a room and shut the door behind him.

They slowed and eventually stopped walking as they looked at each other.

With a sigh, they walked up to the room and Joe knocked on the door.

"Jon" he called.

Nothing.

Joe wiped a hand down is face.

Colby then knocked on the door loudly.

"Jon" he called, his voice echoing loudly through the hallways.

They both jumped when they heard their friend call them from down the end of the corridor where they had previously been.

"What's up?" he asked as he shone his torch at them.

Joe and Colby frowned in confusion.

"How did you get down there when you were just in here?" Joe asked him.

It was Jon's turn to frown.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"We just followed you to this room" Colby told him.

Jon stared at them.

"I've been in here the whole time" he told them.

"After I left the therapy room, I walked in here and was looking around" he told them as he pointed to the room beside him.

Joe and Colby were beyond confused.

"Jon, we just followed you to this room. You slammed the door closed like you do at home" Joe told him.

Jon squinted his eyes at him.

"Have you both lost your mind?" he asked.

"I swear I've been in this room the whole time. I never walked down this hallway and I never went into that room" he told them sternly as he pointed his torch at the closed door.

Joe and Colby looked at each other and then Jon.

They then slowly began to back away, making their way over to their friend.

"Then who the hell did we just follow and who the hell is in that room?" Colby asked worriedly.

An uneasy feeling settled in the pits of their stomach.

As the three men stood staring at the closed door, their torches began to flash.

Colby smacked the side of his trying to get it to work properly.

Suddenly, and without warning, their torches went off all together, plummeting them into complete darkness.

To be continued...

* * *

 **...Review, Review, Review...**


	106. Breaking Up

**Thank you for the reviews! :-)**

 **JJramz: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! :-)**

 **This oneshot was requested by SittingontheEdge.**

 **Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **Breaking Up**

Jon, Joe and Colby were in the ring having a practice run through of their match later in the night against Phil and Bryan.

As Colby and Phil locked up, the other men cheered them on as they tackled one another to the mat and grappled with each other.

They then began to play fight as they pinched and pushed at each other.

After a few minutes, they paused in their work when they heard someone near by clear their throat.

They looked over to see Paul standing by the barricade.

"I hope you don't plan on doing that in your match tonight" he told them with a smirk.

"Of course not" Phil told him as he slapped his palm over Colby's face to still him.

Paul nodded and chuckled when he heard Colby snorting through Phil's palm as he tried to stand up.

After finishing their 'practice' they all headed back to the locker room get changed ready for the show.

Once they were dressed in their signature riot gear, the three Shield members made their way to catering.

They talked amongst themselves as they walked down the hallway.

Joe shushed them when he heard someone raise their voice round the corner.

"Guy's shush...I think someone's arguing" he told them as he raised his hand to still and silence them.

Jon looked at him.

"Haven't you ever heard of NOT eavesdropping?" he whispered to the Samoan.

As Joe was about to reply, they heard their bosses gruff tone.

"Paul...I'm the boss around here, I make the decisions and I'm telling you, I think this is the right time to break The Shield boys up" they heard Vince say.

They gasped quietly.

"Pop...I really don't think it's a good idea. They've just got over with the fans and I think breaking them up now would damage them as singles competitors" Paul told him.

They then heard Stephanie's voice chime in.

"Dad, Paul's right. The fans like the boys as a group, a unit, and if we break them up now while they're still so beloved by the WWE universe...it could seriously jeopardize them should they become singles competitors" she told her father.

"Not to mention we were going to have them in a feud with Evolution. Now is NOT the right time to spit those boys up" she added.

It was silent for a moment or two.

"Fine. You guys win. But it's going to happen. Not now...but in the near future" Vince told his son-in-law and daughter before walking away.

The three Shield members stood in silence.

Their hearts raced and their stomachs clenched.

"They wanna break us up?" Jon asked aloud in complete shock.

The three of them developed a panicked feeling in their gut.

"They can't break us up. We're a team...we live together...we're...we're brothers" Colby stuttered sadly.

"Did either of you know they were planning this?" Joe asked his friends.

They both shook their heads.

"Did you?" Jon asked.

Joe shook his head also.

It was quiet between the three of them.

"I feel sick" Colby muttered.

Without another word, they headed to their original destination of catering.

Once inside, they felt to ill to eat so just sat quietly at a table, none of them saying a word to each other or anyone else.

"Hey, what's up with those three?" Kofi asked John as he stared at the abnormally quiet men.

The face of the company looked over to them and frowned.

"I don't know. It's not like them to be this quiet. Their either stuffing their faces, laughing loudly or fighting about something stupid" he said knowingly.

He got up from his seat and walked over to them.

"Hey boys, are you ok?" he asked.

None of them spoke.

They were staring off in different directions, torn and sad looks etching their handsome features.

"Guys?" he asked as he clicked his fingers in front of their faces.

Still nothing.

"GUYS" he said loudly.

All three of them jumped.

"What?" Joe asked.

"I asked if you were ok" John told them.

They all absent mindedly nodded.

"Were cool" Jon told him as he continued to stare at a blank wall.

John raised his eyebrows before walking back over to Kofi.

"What did they say?" he asked.

John shook his head.

"Nothing. I asked if they were ok and Jon said they were...but their faces say different" he told his friend as he finished eating his yogurt.

An hour later, the three men headed to the locker room after the match they'd had on RAW.

They were still being quiet.

They got curious glances from people in the hallways as they walked past.

The usually happy, loud trio, were now dead silent.

People whispered amongst themselves as they watched them walk by.

Question of whether they'd had a falling out or been told off by their bosses on everybody's mind.

Once they got to the locker room, they silently grabbed their belongings, stuffed them into their bags and left, not even bothering to change out of their ring gear.

"Guys?" Phil worriedly called after them, but they ignored him as they made their way to their car.

Not a single word was uttered as they drove to the hotel.

The only sounds emanating from them to show any signs of life, was their deep, heavy breathing.

After checking in, they all took a seat in various spots in their hotel room and sat quietly.

Finally, someone spoke.

"What are we gonna do?" Joe asked his friends.

Colby sighed.

"What can we do? You know Vince. Once his minds made up, there's no changing it" he told the Samoan.

"I suppose one good thing, is that Paul prolonged our separation" Joe said, trying to cut through the tension in the room.

Jon snorted.

"That doesn't mean anything" he mumbled.

"We just gotta face facts...and that is...we wont be a group forever" he added sadly.

"I never thought we would be together forever, but...I thought if and when we did break up...it would be waaay later then now. We haven't even been together that long" Colby said with a sigh.

It was silent again.

"Well, then I suggest we enjoy our time together as much as we can. There'll come a time when we can't ride together because one or two of us may be heel, so, I think we should enjoy our time with each other before we have to part ways" Joe said.

Jon looked at him sadly.

"I don't want us to break up" he said.

"I don't either. But, Vince has made up his mind. It's going to happen" Joe said.

All three men sat there.

Silence descended upon the room once more as the three men sat and contemplated their futures.

Their future as a team.

Their future as room mates.

Their future in the WWE.

* * *

 **...Review, Review, Review...**


	107. Fan P3

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! :-)**

 **Guest: Don't worry...I don't plan on breaking up the boys! :-)**

 **Ninjoy: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! It could be the production...it could also be Jon...it could also be something or someone that has passed on and it still walking the hallways of the asylum...you never know lol I'm glad you like Breaking Up also...I hated it when the boys broke up. I wish The Shield were still a team :-(**

 **Jenny McDugal: I agree, they were amazing together as a team, so entertaining to watch! **

**takers dark lover: An interesting night indeed. One they're not likely to forget, that's for sure (evil smiles) lol**

 **Guest: I wonder what they saw? Was it Jon? Was it someone else? Who knoooooows? lol**

 **Guest: I remember watching an interview with Jon and he said it was really sad and upsetting when the three broke up and that it impacted him deeply :-(**

 **Guest: I hate it when they're sad too :-( Yes, i've had a few requests for a prank war between the three boys. I'm going to add it in to Family Visit P4 :-)**

 **Ambrose-Asylum01: I'm so glad you're enjoying Three Amigos! and i'm glad you like the way Jon is being portrayed and his many layers. He's my fav too lol I've actually been asked to write about the boys going on a road trip by another reader, i was planning on doing a mini series where they go camping...that should bring out some hilarity haha**

 **Guest: I'm glad you're liking Three Amigos! Of course i can...I've added it to my list :-)**

 **Here is Fan P3...enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fan P3**

Colby tossed and turned in his sleep.

After the phone calls, he couldn't get his mind to switch off.

When sleep had finally consumed him, his dreams turned into nightmares where himself or his friends were in danger.

He awoke several times that night, his heart racing and pounding in his ears.

He would look around the room to make sure that no one had managed to get in and that his friends were safe.

Eventually, he gave up trying to sleep altogether.

It was around six in the morning that Jon jumped out of his sleep when he saw Colby sitting up in the bed next to him.

"Why are you awake so early man?" he asked, his voice plagued with sleep making it deeper then usual.

Colby jumped when he heard his friends speak.

"I couldn't sleep" he told him.

"Bad dreams" he added.

Jon sat up slightly.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Colby sighed as he ran a hand down his face.

"I don't know man. The phone calls shook me up and I kept dreaming that one of you was hurt, and if it wasn't you, it was me that was hurt and I couldn't get help" he told him.

Jon raised his eyebrows.

"Sounds like some nasty dreams dude" he said.

Colby nodded.

"They were" he told his friend.

"Well, me and Joe are fine. You're fine. Nothing is gonna hurt us, so try to get some sleep man" Jon told him as he lay back down.

Colby gave a small nod before shimmying down the bed and getting comfortable.

Twenty minutes later, he was still tossing and turning.

Jon huffed as he got kicked in the leg for the umpteenth time.

"Jesus Christ will you keep still already?" he asked with a loud whisper so as not to wake Joe.

Colby looked at him.

"Sorry. I just keep feeling uneasy and I can't settle enough to sleep" he told his friend.

Jon looked at him and could see the slight pout in his little brothers lower lip.

He rolled his eyes as he moved to lay on his back.

He then sighed loudly.

"Come on" he said.

Colby looked at him confused.

"What?" he asked.

Jon looked at him.

"I know you're not going to sleep on your own and I know hugging settles you...so just for tonight...you can hug me or whatever" he told him.

Colby gave a small smile.

"Really?" he asked.

Jon looked down at him again.

"One snarky comment and you sleep alone" he warned him sternly.

Colby nodded vigorously.

He didn't make a motion to move however.

"Come on then before I change my mind" Jon snapped.

Colby was quick to roll onto his side and wrap an arm over his brothers waist.

Jon huffed loudly as his personal bubble was invaded.

"Thanks man" Colby said quietly.

Jon gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

A little while later, both men lay sound asleep.

* * *

Joe awoke when he heard a knocking on the hotel room door.

He looked over to the clock with bleary eyes as he tried to read the time.

Finally, he managed to focus enough to see that it was just past nine in the morning.

Groaning, he pulled himself out of bed and to the door.

He pulled it open and was about to verbally bash who ever was on the other side for waking him, but came up short when there was no one there.

Frowning in confusion he closed the door and began to walk back to his bed.

He stopped dead in his tracks when the knocking happened again.

Growling in anger, he walked back over to the door and quickly pulled it open.

Again, no one was there.

He peered up and down the hallway but couldn't see anyone.

He then looked down and saw a familiar looking box.

He picked it up and took it into the room with him.

He made sure to close and securely lock the door behind him.

There was a card on the box which he pulled off and opened.

 **Seth,**

 **I hope you liked the muffins I made you!**

 **You left this behind in the room you last stayed at, thought I'd return it to you.**

 **PS: Please don't hang up on me again.**

 **Love,**

 **Your biggest fan**

 **XOX**

Joe's eyes opened wide when he read the card.

Whoever was calling Colby the night before, was the same person who had made muffins earlier in the week and had hand delivered them.

He cautiously opened the box and frowned when he saw something wrapped up inside.

He pulled out the item and opened it out.

His heart sped up when he realised that it was Colby's favourite black t-shirt that he would wear to bed.

"What the fuck?" he asked aloud.

He walked into the bedroom and went to woke both of his friend up.

He saw Colby snuggled up to Jon's side.

Normally, he would find it sweet and take copious amounts of pictures to mock them with later, but he was too worried to think anything like that at that particular moment in time.

"Get up" he said as he nudged the bed.

"Go away" Jon mumbled sleepily as he lazily swiped the air with his hand trying to smack whoever was waking him up away.

Joe rolled his eyes.

"I said get up" he repeated loudly as he pulled the duvet off of his friends and onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked loudly, making Colby jump out of his sleep.

He sat bolt up right and held his hands out in a kung-fu chop manner nearly smacking Jon in the face.

"What's going on?" he shouted.

Jon looked at him confused.

"Hey, Hong Kong phooey, watch the fists of fury would you?" he asked as he rubbed at his eyes.

"What are you doing man? Put your arms down" Joe said as he reached out and pushed Colby's arms down.

The smaller man looked up at Samoan dazed, tired and confused.

"What's going on?" he asked him.

Joe sighed.

"You got another package" he told his friend.

Colby swallowed hard.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Joe held up the smaller man's black t-shirt.

"Hey, I was looking for that. Where'd you find it?" he asked happily as he took it off of his friend.

Joe held out the note.

"Your 'biggest fan' found it in the hotel we were in last" Joe told him.

"They wrapped it up in a box and put it outside our hotel room door this morning" he added.

Colby looked at his shirt worriedly before reading the card, and then looking up to Joe.

"It's the same person both times?" he said worriedly.

Joe nodded in confirmation.

Jon read the card that he took out of Colby's hand and looked at his little brother worriedly.

"Hand delivered packages, phone calls to our room...finding your stuff in the room after we check out of the hotel...this is too weird" he said aloud.

Both Joe and Colby nodded.

"How did they know what room we were in both times? And how did they get the phone number?" Joe asked.

"They must have lied to someone at the front desk" Jon told him.

"It's the only explanation" he added.

Joe nodded.

Both men then looked to Colby who looked at the card, a terrified look on his face.

"What do you wanna do?" Joe asked him.

Colby looked up and stared at him, eye to eye.

"What do you mean?" the smaller man asked.

"I mean, do you wanna go to the cops, do you wanna go to Paul, do you wanna leave it?" he asked.

Colby wasn't one hundred percent sure of what he wanted to do himself.

One thing he did know, was that he was going to be more careful when he was out and about.

He wanted to keep a low profile, be more cautious and vigilant.

"Were going home tomorrow. They don't know where we live so I'll probably just leave it" he told Joe.

"It's probably just an overzealous fan who followed us back from the arena" he said, trying to reassure himself as much as his friends.

"You sure?" Jon asked.

Colby nodded.

As the three men sat and talked to one another, little did they know, they would have a HUGE surprise waiting for them when they got home.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Ooooohhh...what's going to happen when they get home?**

 **...Review, Review, Review...**


	108. Asylum P5

**Hiii everyone...sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a serious case of writers block and couldn't form anything worth writing down. I had a sudden rush of ideas today though, so I quickly jumped onto my laptop and became a keyboard warrior lol**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews! :-D**

 **takers dark lover: Please don't strangle me lol If you do...who will write this awesome story? :-p**

 **Ninjoy: Who knows? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to know lol and thank you :-)**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Maybe lol**

 **paullover2011: I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter :-)**

 **Guest: I've added your request to my list. Any direction in particular how you want the chapter to go? Maybe the two have a falling out before the match and that's why Jon walks out? Let me know :-)**

 **JJRAMZ: I've added your request to my list. I think i might add some more wrestlers to the chapter and have an 'all you can eat pancake contest'. What do you think? Any particular wrestlers you would want to see in that chapter?**

 **Guest: I can add Renee into a chapter, but I don't intend on making her a love interest to Jon, that's not the direction this story is going to go. I can have her be a part of the backstage banter the boys get into with the other guys and gals of the WWE.**

 **Last: I wasn't going to make any of the boys the WWE champion, just because it wouldn't fit in with the group dynamics. I can maybe make it a dream sequence and have whoever had the dream wake up all dissapointed that it wasn't real. Let me know what you think :-)**

 **Guest: I understand that you may not like Renee, but i try to cater to what ALL the readers enjoy. I don't intend on making her and Jon an item if that helps at all. I will put a warning on any chapter with her in so you can avoid it if you want to...but i hope you don't. It could be a really good chapter that you miss out on. **

**Paisley2: Hi Colby Lopez of the Clan Lopez lol I'm so glad that you're enjoying Three Amigos! :-)**

 **Guest: As i said to another reviewer, i understand that you may or may not like Renee, but i like to cater to ALL peoples requests. I don't plan on making Renee and Jon an item and if she does appear in any chapter, it will be alongside the twins or at the arena's. I will put a warning on any chapter with her in so you can avoid it if you want to...but i hope you don't. It could be a really good chapter that you miss out on. **

**Here is Asylum P5...enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **Asylum P5**

The dark corridor was silent, save for the deep breathing coming from all three men.

"You guys there?" Colby asked worriedly.

His friends gave a brief 'mm hmm' before they all began to back away slowly.

Joe began to smack his torch loudly making Jon and Colby jump.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked him.

The Samoan huffed.

"Trying to get this useless piece of crap working" he said irritated.

"So much for state of the art equipment" Colby said angrily.

They slowly made their way backwards, their eyes never leaving the door.

They could barely see and the eerie noises of the old asylum weren't helping settle them.

"Why did I agree to this?" Colby asked aloud as he bumped into one of his friends.

"Who's that?" he asked quickly.

"Me" Joe said as he placed a hand on the smaller man's back.

As they retreated, they began to hear what sounded like footsteps from the room with the now closed door.

Jon gulped.

"Still think it was me in that room?" he asked his friends as he tried to swallow his fear.

Colby's heart thumped against his chest.

Suddenly, they heard creaking as if someone were stepping on old wooden floorboards.

"What's that?" Joe asked worriedly.

Jon shook his head.

"I don't know and I don't want to know. I'm outta here" he said as he turned and began to walk quickly down the hallway.

"Jon...wait" Colby said as he and Joe ran up to him.

As they rounded the corner, they were relieved to see a window, the moonlight lighting up the hallway they were standing in.

They looked around confused.

"Do you remember this hallway?" Jon asked.

His friends shook their heads.

"Did we take a wrong turn?" Colby asked.

Jon looked over to him.

"How am I supposed to know? I couldn't see a damn thing back there" he spat.

"Hey, I was just asking" Colby told him.

Before Jon could respond, Joe stood in between the two men and backed them up.

"Guys. This is neither the time and it's definitely not the place to start arguing. We need to stick together if we want to find the exit" he told them.

Jon sighed loudly before looking to the youngest of the group.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled.

Colby nodded.

"Me too" he answered.

Joe nodded in approval as his friend apologised to one another.

After a brief silence, Colby spoke.

"So, where do we go from here?" he asked.

Joe protectively stood in front of his brothers as he peered down the dark hallway.

"I guess we go forward. We're bound to find the exit sooner or later" he told him.

The three men stayed close together as they delved deeper into the asylum.

* * *

Back in the production truck, Paul shouted at the techs as they scrambled around to get footage from a few minutes prior.

"COME ON" he shouted as one of the men began to rewind previously recorded tape.

"THERE" Paul said loudly as he pointed to the screen.

All of the men leant forward as they stared at the screen.

When they saw it, they swallowed past the lumps in their throat.

"I thought you said no one had been in the building for years" Paul asked one of the producers.

The man looked over at his boss.

"They haven't" he told him.

Paul got the tech to pause the screen and then pointed to it.

"Then who the hell is that?" he asked as he pointed to the eerily smiling face that was pressed right up to the camera.

* * *

The three men made their way silently down the seemingly never ending hallway.

"I feel like we've been walking forever" Colby moaned.

Joe huffed as he looked around the space they occupied.

"Does any of this look familiar to you?" he asked them.

They both shook their heads.

He growled in frustration as he looked at the names above the doors.

"Supplies, supplies, office, office, supplies, mor..." he stopped mid sentence.

Both of the smaller men looked at him.

"What?" Jon asked as he saw the look on his older brothers face.

Joe pointed to the name above the door.

The two men walked forward slightly to get a better look.

"Morgue" Jon said quietly.

Colby backed away slightly.

"Fuck this shit. I am NOT going in there" he said as he backed up slightly.

Joe turned to look at him.

"Colbs, this might be the only way out of this part of the hospital" he told him.

The two toned haired man stared up at him.

"Are you serious?" he scoffed.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again...I am NOT going in that room" he repeated as he folded his arms.

A few minutes later, the three men slowly and cautiously made their way through said room.

"I fucking hate you for making us do this" Colby said as he glared at Joe.

The Samoan looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"We might be able to find a way out through here" he reminded him.

"Doubtful" Jon said as he stayed close to his friends.

As they slowly made their way through the room, they couldn't help but look around at the various pieces of equipment that filled the room.

Surgical tables and instruments were scattered about the room, caked in years of dust and grime.

Some of the freezer doors were open and it made Jon swallow hard as they passed by them.

Colby's hands shook slightly as he briefly glanced around, not really wanting to see what adorned the room.

"There's a door over there" Joe said pointing to a closed door at the other side of the room.

As the three of them made their way over to it, they heard something drop onto the floor.

They all jumped and spun around to look at what it was.

"You see anything?" Joe asked.

Jon huffed.

"I see a lot of things Joe. I see tables and trays and scalpels. I don't know what that noise was and I don't care. I just want out of here" he said.

They turned back to the door and Joe growled in anger when he found that it was locked.

"Dammit" he whispered angrily.

"I told you" Jon said as he glared at the Samoan.

"What now?" he asked.

The bigger man huffed.

"I guess we go back the way we came" he told him.

Colby groaned as the three men began to walk back towards the door they came through to get into the morgue.

He looked around worriedly, his heart still hammering in his chest.

"I want out of here" he said sadly.

"Don't we all" Joe said annoyed.

Jon felt bad for his little brother.

He knew what it was like to be scared out of your mind.

As they got to the freezers, Joe bumped into one of the tables sending its contents crashing loudly to the floor.

All three men jumped at the noise.

"Would you be more careful? That almost gave me a heart attack" Jon said loudly as he held a hand on his chest over his racing heart.

Joe turned to look at him.

"It was an accident. It's not like I MEANT to walk into it" he snapped.

They both glared at each other before continuing on.

Jon heard Colby whimper beside him and looked over his shoulder at him.

"Colby...hold onto my hand" he said, trying to offer some sort of comfort to his little brother.

"Okay" the smaller man said.

As they continued to walk, Jon heard Colby whimper again.

"Colby, I said hold onto my hand" he said louder as he stood close to Joe.

After another whimper, Colby spoke.

"I am holding your hand" he whispered loudly.

Jon stopped walking and slowly turned to look at him.

"No you're not" he said as he looked down to Colby's hand.

Colby swallowed nervously as he looked down also.

When he saw it...he screamed as loudly as he could.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Soooooo...what do you think?**

 **Who...or what...was holding Colby's hand?**

 **...Review, Review, Review...**


	109. Funhouse

**Hello my wonderful readers! Sorry i've been gone so long, but life had me doing other things and i had no time to get on my computer and write...until now :-p**

 **Thank you all for your reviews for the last chapter :-D**

 **TheeeeePunkin : Here is moooreee lol**

 **Jenny McDugal: Glad you liked the last chapter (bows lol). Glad you like the idea for the wwe title dream sequence, it's going to be fun to write haha**

 **JJramz: Scooby Doo moment indeed :-p**

 **Guest: Funny you should mention phobias, because thats what this chapter is about lol**

 **RightBackAtItAgain: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying Three Amigos! :-)**

 **PunkShieldGirl: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I came up with the name Dipshit because that's what i call my younger sister Simone. She calls me shitass but for the story i changed it to buttmunch lol**

 **Guest: I get what you mean and i'll have the wwe title/dream chapter up soon. And as for Crash, i'm struggling to write the new chapter for that one so as soon as i've managed to type it up, i'll post it :-)**

 **Guest: You're right, other readers do get what they want...to an extent. If i don't feel that what they've requested works well for my story, then i'll change it up a bit or ask them permission to change their idea slightly, just as i did with your request. I agreed to put Renee into a chapter somewhere, just not as a love interest!**

 **SubtleImperfections: Glad you're liking the Asylum series so far :-)**

 **Pinayprincesa: I wonder who was in the room with them too :-s lol**

 **Wolfgirl2013: I sure can. I'll try and fit her in a chapter somewhere :-)**

 **Ninjoy : Glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **Guest : Glad you liked the previous chapter :-)**

 **I love this: I don't really plan on any of the boys having a long term relationship right now. It would change the direction and pace of the story and throw it off wack. I am however going to be writing some upcoming dating chapters that other readers have requested such as speed dating. I can add Sasha in there somewhere if that's ok?**

 **GrahamCrackerEG: I'm sorry i've been gone so long. Life had been hectic as of late and my kids have been sick again and between the snot and puke, i've barely had time to eat and sleep let alone write lol But hey hoo, here is an update for you :-p**

 **This chapter was requested by a few readers (sorry, i've temporarily misplaced my list of requests and requestees. If you are one of the people that requested the maze/clown/funhouse chapter, let me know in a review and i'll tag your name) :-D**

 **Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **Funhouse**

"Ok, what the hell are we doing here?" Colby asked annoyed as he looked around, hands on his hips.

Jon rolled his eyes and huffed.

"We're here to have fun. Now stop whining and move" he said while shoving his friend forward slightly.

Colby groaned but moved toward the entrance anyway and huffed when he read the words ' _Carnival_ ' in huge letters.

"I'm not going on that sling shot ride with you again" he warned as Jon paid the entry fee for all three of them.

"That's fine little brother" he said as he ruffled Colby's hair while they made their way into the carnival.

"There better not be any clowns" Colby mumbled as they made their way to one of the rides.

"Look around. There are no clowns here" Joe told his friend as the smaller man did as instructed.

He sighed in relief when he didn't see a clown in sight.

"See. Now relax. We came here to have fun" Jon told him as they stood in line for one of the new attractions.

After spending a few hours on random machines spinning them to the point of nausea, they decided to try their luck at ring toss.

As they walked up to the booth, the man who was running it turned and smiled at them.

"Afternoon gentlemen" he said politely.

After they all gave a small nod in greeting, they listened as he told them the rules of the game.

"Right, its ten dollars for five throws. Name of the game is to get the hoop around the neck of the bottle" he said before handing Colby a set of plastic hoops and putting the ten dollars into his pocket that the younger man had handed him.

Joe and Jon stepped back to give their friend the room to throw comfortably as did the stall owner.

"C'mon Colbs, you got this" Joe told him encouragingly.

Colby threw the first hoop but missed.

He then threw the second, but it bounced off of the top of the bottle as though it were made of rubber.

"Dammit" he muttered when he threw the last of the hoops and the same thing happened again.

"I really wanted that gremlin" he said pointing to the large stuffed toy.

He sighed in defeat as he went to turn away.

Joe saw the sad look on Colby's face and done what any big brother would do.

He took ten dollars from his wallet and placed it onto the counter and waited to be handed the hoops.

"Ok, here we go" he said confidently.

After throwing all four hoops and having happen to him what happened to Colby, he took out another ten dollars and handed it to the clerk.

He took his time as he threw the next four rings, but again, missed each one.

"Son of a bitch" he muttered as he pulled out another ten dollars and slammed it onto the counter in anger.

Jon stood behind his friends, a smirk on his face.

After Joe failed yet again and seeing him pull out another ten dollars, Jon stepped forward and decided it was time to intervene before his friend bankrupted himself.

"Here. Let me try" he offered as he took the rings out of his friends hands.

Joe went and stood with Colby.

Jon took a deep breath as he rolled his head from side to side to loosen his neck up.

He then got into position and threw the first hoop.

It flew through the air gracefully and gently landed around one of the bottle tops.

Colby clapped happily as he'd finally won the stuffed creature he wanted.

As he pointed out which gremlin he wanted, Joe went and stood beside Jon.

"How did you do that first go?" he asked through squinted eyes.

Jon turned his head and smiled.

"A magician never reveals his tricks" he told him as Colby walked over to them clutching his new toy.

"Happy?" Jon asked him.

Colby nodded vigorously.

"I've wanted one of these for years" he said happily.

Joe laughed at his brothers excitement while Jon rolled his eyes and mumbled something about being a man-child.

"Ok, where are we gonna go now?" he asked.

The three of them looked around to see if there were any rides they'd missed.

"I think we've been on all of them" Joe said aloud.

After a few seconds of silence, Colby spoke.

"We haven't been in there" he said, pointing to a fun-house.

Joe and Jon looked over to him, eyebrows raised in questioning.

"What?" Colby asked when he saw the way they were looking at him.

"You...want to go in there?" Jon asked as he pointed in the direction of what Colby had mentioned.

The smaller man nodded.

"A fun-house?" Joe asked.

Colby nodded again.

"Ok, who are you and what have done with my little brother?" Jon said while poking at him, making Colby laugh loudly.

"I know you two like fun-houses and we've done a lot of what I wanted to do today, so consider this a thank you for bringing me here and winning me this" he said as he held up the gremlin.

Jon nodded.

"Sweet" he said before walking off in the direction of the fun-house.

As Colby was about to follow, Joe stopped him quickly.

"You hate fun-houses" he told the smaller man.

Colby nodded.

"I know" he told him.

"But, like you said...there are no clowns here so there is nothing for me to be scared of. And look at how happy he is" he said while pointing to Jon who was anxiously waiting for his friends at the entrance of said fun-house.

Joe gave a small nod.

"You sure you wanna go in?" he asked.

Colby chuckled.

"Dude, I'm not scared of fun-houses...I'm scared of clowns and there are no clowns here, so...lets go" he said as he walked over to Jon, Joe following behind.

"I already paid" Jon told them as they walked up to him.

"Ok gentlemen...once you go in, the only way to get out is to get through the maze. Here we go...have fun" the man running the attraction said as he opened the rope for them to walk in.

Joe protectively stood in front of his brothers like he normally would in unfamiliar surroundings.

He then looked over his shoulder.

"Boy's...we're going in" he said making his friends laugh.

* * *

As the three men walked through the entrance, two heavy doors slammed closed behind them.

They turned quickly to look at them.

Joe walked over to them and banged on them loudly.

"HEY" he shouted.

"WHAT'S UP WITH THE DOORS?" he yelled.

They heard the voice of the man who let them in to the Funhouse.

"Follow the red line on the floor. The only way to get out is to make it through the maze" he told them.

"I THOUGHT THIS WAS A FUNHOUSE" Joe shouted out to him.

"It is a fun-house...a horror fun-house" the man added with a laugh.

Joe growled in anger while Jon chuckled.

Both Joe and Colby turned to look at him.

"And just what the hell are you laughing at?" the Samoan asked him.

Jon shook his head.

"You two" he said.

"What's so funny?" Colby asked him as he hugged his gremlin tightly.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Jon managed to calm himself enough to explain.

"You've both been duped since we got here" he told them.

They were confused.

"How so?" Joe asked as he folded his arms.

Jon wiped a hand down his face.

"Well...first off...the ring toss. They make the hoops out of flimsy plastic so that they purposely bounce off of the top of the bottles and you two bozos fell for it and kept paying to play. Secondly...this..." he said glancing around.

"Horror houses and fun houses at carnivals don't get many visitors anymore due to the fact that people have become desensitised to horror by the new movies that Hollywood make. Therefore, they dress it up all pretty on the outside and the same tacky scary shit on the inside" he explained.

Colby squinted his eyes at his friend.

"How do you know so much about the inner workings of carnival life?" he asked.

"Becaaaause...I may have briefly worked at a carnival" Jon told him.

Colby's mouth dropped open.

"You were a carnie?" he asked shocked.

Jon nodded.

"You mean you actually travelled and worked at a carnival?" Colby clarified.

Jon nodded again.

"Wow" the smaller man said while nodding.

"So that's how you knew how to win at ring toss?" Joe asked.

Jon smiled at him.

"I had plenty of practice" he said with a chuckle.

"Hey, are you going to be ok in here? You don't like scary stuff" Joe asked the blonde haired man.

Jon nodded.

"Well...let's get this over with then" Colby said as they began to make their way through the dark opening.

Cheaply made scary music and noises played through old crackling speakers as they made their way through the dark tunnel.

Suddenly, loud thundery noises began to sound out through the fun-house making the men jump at the sudden loudness.

Colby jumped when three sets of eyes glowed red in the dark shadows that surrounded them.

Jon recoiled in horror and whispered profanities as the red eyes made him jump also.

"They never had this when I worked at the carnival" he yelled through the loud thunderous booms.

All three men then covered their ears when piercing screams filled the air around them.

"No wonder why people don't come in here anymore...they go in, in good health...and come out deaf" Joe shouted over the screams.

"Lets get out of here...this place is giving me a headache" he added before making his way down the dark passage, his friends following closely behind him.

As they got to the end of the tunnel, it split into two sections.

"Shit" Joe mumbled.

"Which way do we go?" he asked loudly.

"The guy said to follow the red line" Colby told him.

The three of them looked to the floor and huffed when the red line went in both directions.

"What one do you wanna take?" Joe asked them.

"Left" they both said in unison.

He nodded before walking quickly around the corner.

They breathed a sigh of relief when the screams died down and they lowered their hands.

"I think my ears are bleeding" Jon said as he rubbed at his ringing appendages.

As they walked through more darkness, they jumped when electronic scarecrows began to shake behind some bars.

Pumpkins began to flicker around them lighting the space they inhabited up.

They stared at the walls as they read a message that was written in red paint.

'Turn back now' the message read.

Colby snorted.

"So horror movie cliché" he laughed.

The three men continued to make their way through the dark tunnel before stopping in front of a large mirror.

"This is the start of the maze" Jon told them.

"How do you know?" Colby asked him.

The elder man raised his eyebrows.

Colby nodded as he remembered that Jon had mentioned working at a carnival in his younger days.

"Lets get the hell out of here" Joe said as he made his way through the start of the maze.

As they made their way further inside, the space became smaller and they had to turn sideways just to walk down the small opening.

"Jesus...this was not meant for well built people" Joe said as he sucked in as much as he could to give himself more room to move.

Jon just snorted as he and Colby followed.

As they got to the end of a turning, Joe swore loudly as he walked into a solid mirror and not an opening like he'd expected.

"Are you ok?" Colby asked him.

The bigger man nodded as he rubbed at his nose that had smacked off of the mirror.

"What now?" he asked.

"I guess we head back the way we came and find the right opening" Jon told him.

As they walked slowly trying to find the way out, Colby froze when he heard laughter fill the space around them.

It wasn't normal laughter however.

It was high pitched laughter.

High pitched like a...no, it couldn't be.

"What the fuck is that?" he asked, his hands raised defensively in front of him, his gremlin safely tucked under his arm.

"It's probably just the recording" Jon told him as he continued to walk forward.

He huffed when he felt Colby grab onto the back of his hoodie for reassurance.

"I wanna get out of here" he muttered.

"Don't we all" Jon told him impatiently getting agitated at the small space he was in.

Joe was having a hard time also.

"Where is the damn exit?" he said angrily.

"I can't breathe in here" he added as he wiped some sweat off of his brow.

Jon and Colby turned to look at him.

"You ok?" the smaller man asked.

Joe sighed but nodded.

"I don't like the small space" he told him.

Colby and Jon both suddenly remembered that Joe was claustrophobic.

"We'll get out of here man, just hang in there" the Ohioan told him.

Joe nodded as he continued to follow them through the maze.

As they continued to edge their way through the various openings, Colby jumped when loud chainsaw noises filled the space around them.

"I hate this" he said quietly.

Just as they turned the corner, Jon froze when he saw something standing at the end of the pathway.

He squinted his eyes to try and see what it was.

He then began to back up slowly.

"Colby...turn around and walk quickly" he told his friend.

The smaller man looked at him confused.

"Why?" he asked him.

"Just do what I said" Jon told him.

Colby huffed.

"I don't see the point in turning around and going back the way we just came. It's a dead end. We have to keep going this way" Colby told him.

Jon nodded slowly.

"Ok then. But you'll have to get past him" he said pointing at the figure in front of him, still standing at the end of the path.

"Who?" Colby asked.

He looked up and his eyes widened in shock and fear.

He yelled loudly as he turned and crashed into Joe.

"Woe, what the hell man?" the larger man asked.

"MOVE" Colby shouted as he began to run through the different pathways trying to find the exit.

"What's going on?" Joe asked confused.

"There's a clown standing at the end of the path over there" Jon said pointing in the direction he'd seen the figure.

Joe's eyes widened and he turned to looked back where Colby had just run past him.

"COLBY" he yelled out loudly as he and Jon began to go in search of their terrified friend.

Colby sucked in air greedily as he breathed deep in panic.

He touched each pane of mirror to see if it were really there and not a hidden wall.

As he made his way down one of the pathways, he yelled in complete terror when he was met with a painted face smiling at him.

The smiling face belonged to someone dressed as a clown.

"Stay away from me man. I HATE clowns and if you come any closer, I sear to god...I'll hurt you" he warned as he began to slowly back away.

All of a sudden, the clown dashed forward and began to chase Colby.

The smaller man turned and ran as fast as he could, screaming in fear the whole time.

Joe and Jon who were looking for their friend, heard his screams and followed the direction from which they came.

"COLBY" Joe shouted, but all he was met with was more terrified screams.

"He's gonna make himself pass out if he doesn't stay calm" he said aloud.

Jon snorted.

"Says the man who's sweating profusely and panting from being in a tight space" Jon stated.

"He's not going to calm down until he gets out of here" he added.

Joe agreed before they both followed the screams.

As they rounded a corner, Joe tripped on something on the floor.

He bent down to pick it up and swallowed nervously when he realised that it was Colby's gremlin.

Jon stared at the stuffed toy and an uneasy feeling washed over him.

"He's wanted one of those for as long as I can remember. There's no way in hell he would have just left it here" he said.

Both men took off again in search for their little brother.

Nearly five minutes had gone by and both men were getting more and more angry.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF HERE? AND WOULD IT KILL THEM TO INSTALL A FAN IN HERE? I'M BAKING TO DEATH" Joe shouted.

"Calm down man, I don't want to have to drag your unconscious body through here" Jon told him.

Joe banged loudly on a pane of mirror and then kicked it for good measure.

"I'll smash every last god damn mirror in here if it means getting out of here sooner" he told his friend.

Jon knew he was telling the truth.

"Let's go find Colby and then if we have to, we'll do what you just said" he told him.

Both men once again went in search for their friend.

As they got to yet another dead end and were about to turn away, both men heard whimpering from in front of them.

They followed the noise and sighed in relief when they found Colby sat on the floor, knees drawn up and head down.

"Colbs?" Joe asked.

He walked forward and knelt in front of his friend.

"Colby?" he asked again.

The smaller man looked up slowly as tears rolled down his pale cheeks.

"Are you ok?" Jon asked as he knelt next to Joe to get a better look at his friend.

Colby swallowed.

"I tried to run, but wherever I went, he was there. I heard you calling me and I was trying to find you but I ran into this dead end and he was suddenly there and then was slowly walking toward me. I had no where to go so I done what Jon said he'd do in any life or death scenario" Colby told his friends.

"What's that then?" Joe asked curiously.

Colby sniffed once, twice before speaking again.

"Sit on the floor, put your head between your legs and kiss your ass goodbye" he said.

Joe turned to look at Jon and then turned back to Colby.

He then suddenly burst into laughter.

"What the hell is so funny? I nearly had a heart attack from being backed into a corner by Pennywise and you're here laughing at me?" Colby asked in disbelief.

Joe wiped a hand over his face.

"I don't mean to laugh...but...I can just totally see you both doing that in a dire situation and it made me laugh" he told him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh" he said as he fought to stop smiling.

Colby sucked in a deep breath.

"Not only did I nearly have a panic attack on top of a heart attack, but that stupid clown made me lose my gremlin" Colby said sadly.

Joe smiled before reaching under his arm and holding up the stuffed toy.

Colby's eyes lit up when he saw what his friend was holding.

"You found it" he said happily as he took it from his friend.

Colby looked down at the toy and smiled at it.

Jon cleared his throat.

"Your little reunion with Gizmo there is touching, but we still need to find a way outta here" he told them.

As Colby stood up, Jon heard him mumble something about the toy not being Gizmo but Stripe from gremlins two, making the older man roll his eyes.

After taking a calming breath now knowing he wasn't alone, Colby followed his friends as they once again tried to find a way out of the funhouse.

Finally, after more gruelling searching, the three men found the exit to the maze and hurriedly made their way out if it.

As they followed the red line to a set of large doors, Colby sighed.

"Remind me never to come in one of these again" he said aloud, making his friends laugh.

Once outside, the three of them stopped walking when they heard the man operating the attraction talk to them.

"Took you three long enough. I had to send away four groups of people waiting for you slow coaches to get outta there" he told them.

Joe looked at his brothers before making his way over to the man.

"You should maybe put up some signs that say 'giant rip off, don't enter ever'" he told him.

The man chuckled.

"You got spirit kid...I like that" he told the Samoan.

"And you might wanna have a word with the guy in the clown getup...he scared the hell outta my friend here" Joe added.

The man looked at him confused.

"What clown?" he asked.

Colby huffed.

"The one that chased me through the maze" he said.

The man drew his brows together in sheer confusion.

"There aint no clowns in there" he told them.

Jon snorted.

"You're not fooling anyone" he told the man.

The older gentleman looked more confused then they did.

"I'm telling you, there aint no clown in there. We can barely keep the ride going, let alone pay actors to dress up" he said.

The three men looked at each other before looking back to the man.

"You might wanna go in and have a look then man. Hired or not, there is someone in there dressed like a clown chasing people and backing them into dead end corners" Joe told him.

The man was adamant that he had no real life actors in the maze.

Jon, Joe and Colby decided to get out of the carnival as quickly as possible.

They all made the decision to never go into a funhouse again.

* * *

 **I appologise if there are any spelling mistakes, it's nearly 1am where i am and i'm exausted...i'm currently writing this through half open eyes lol**

 **If you have anymore ideas/requests...send me a DM or let me know what you want in a review :-)**


	110. Blizzard P1

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! :-D :-D**

 **I'm so sorry i've been gone for so long! I've recently had an unexpected death in my family and i've been dealing with some of my own mental health problems and so have been in no mood, nor frame of mind to write. Rest assured i'm doing much better now and am able to update Three Amigos!**

 **I want to take this time to thank you all for being such AMAZING readers and reviewers. I can't thank you enough for all of your amazing input and commitment to Three Amigos! Much love to you all! 3**

 **Guest: I'm so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! I hate clowns myself. I LOVE the idea of a water gun fight. I've added it to my list :-)**

 **Roxie's life: I feel bad for Colby also :-(**

 **I love this: I can write a chapter where maybe Joe finds out about Sasha's feelings for him and has to gently tell her that he doesn't feel the same way if that sounds ok?**

 **Wolfgirl2013: I'm updating the Fan series at the moment and should have it up soon :-)**

 **Ninjoy: I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! You'll just have to leave it to your imagination as to who was dressed as a clown :-)**

 **Giselle Reigns: Thank you! :-) I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter so much. I've been asked to write a beach oneshot by another reader so when i finally get round to writing it, i'll tag you both in it :-)**

 **Jenny McDugal: Thank you :-)**

 **takers dark lover: I actually have a life size Stripe gremlin myself and that's what gave me the idea lol I'm glad you like the funny dialogue also :-)**

 **Paisley2: They do have the worst luck don't they lol I'm sure after the experiences they've had in the past, they'll stick to places less likely to have ghosts and gouls haha**

 **Panyprincesa: Thankfully they did yes :-)**

 **This series was requested by SittingontheEdge and GrahamCrackerEG.**

 **Enjoy! x**

* * *

 **Blizzard P1**

"Jesus, it's freezing out here" Jon complained as he rubbed his hands together.

"I did tell you to buy some gloves" Colby told him as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

Jon snorted.

"I don't wear gloves, you know this" he told his smaller friend.

"And why is it that you don't wear gloves again?" Joe asked as he closed the trunk of their car.

"They make my hands feel funny. Like, itchy and shit. I feel like there's bugs crawling under my skin" Jon told him, shuddering just thinking about it.

Joe frowned at his friend.

"Has anybody ever told you that you're weird?" he asked.

Jon nodded.

"Many times" he confirmed.

Joe chuckled, as did Colby as the three men headed into the arena they would be wrestling at later in the night.

Once inside the building, Jon practically ran over to a heater that was set up in the corner of the corridor and stood in front of it.

He held his hands out and 'oooh'd' and 'aaah'd' as he began to warm up.

It was no secret to anyone how much Jon despised the cold weather.

"Ohhh, that feels so gooood" he said as he rubbed his frozen hands together.

As the three men stood and talked to one another, Paul walked over to them and eyed Jon suspiciously as the younger man turned in slow circles.

"Good, what are you doing?" he asked.

The blonde looked over to his boss.

"Warming my hands and body up. It's like minus a million degrees out there" he said as he motioned to the door leading to the outside.

Paul chuckled.

"Maybe you should invest in some gloves and a warmer jacket" he said as he brushed off some snow from the man's shoulder.

"He can't wear gloves" Colby told his boss.

Paul looked over to him and raised his eyebrows.

He waited for the younger man to explain.

"It makes his hands feel weird. Like bugs are crawling under his skin apparently" he told him.

Paul gave a slow nod.

He then look over to Jon.

"Anyone ever tell you you're weird?" he asked.

Jon smiled brightly.

"Immensely" he said happily.

All four men laughed before Paul turned into 'boss man Levesque'.

"I wanted to come and find you guys to let you know there's been a change in tonight's show" he told them.

They waited for him to continue.

"There's reports of a snow storm later and we don't want any of the talent, employees or fans stuck in it, so, were going to be starting the show an hour earlier then planned so that we can finish it an hour earlier to give people time to get home or to a hotel before the bad weather really sets in" he told them.

"Ok" they all said in unison.

He gave a nod before walking off and finding other employees and informing them of the plan.

A few hours later, while in the locker room, the three men chatted with their friends as they got changed into their signature riot gear.

"So did you hear about the snow storm that's due to hit later?" Randy asked aloud.

The locker rooms occupants nodded.

"I heard that it's gonna be the worst snow storm this place has seen in over twenty years" Bryan said.

Phil whistled.

"Damn. Sounds like its gonna be a bad one then. Good job were getting to leave early. I sure as hell don't want to be stuck in the midst of any snow storms" he said as he took a sip of his pepsi.

The other men in the locker room agreed.

After having an amazing match against The Wyatt Family, the boys hurriedly made their way to the locker room.

"We should get to the hotel as soon as possible" Colby said as he walked inside and over to his bag.

"Do you wanna just skip getting changed and start the drive now? It'll give us at least another half hour to get there before the storm really kicks in" Joe asked his friends.

"Don't you think we should change into something warmer?" Jon asked the Samoan.

"What for?" Joe replied "it's only a short walk from here to the car park and we can put the heaters on once we're inside the car" he added.

Colby looked to Jon.

The older man shrugged.

"What ever you think is best" he said.

Colby turned back to Joe.

"Let's go then" he said as he zipped up his bag.

The three men headed down the hallway toward the exit.

"Got the keys ready?" Colby asked Joe who nodded.

Once at the back door to the arena, the three men opened it and looked outside.

They shivered as the sudden wrath of cold air began to swirl around them.

"Ok, lets go" Joe said as they jogged up to the awaiting car.

He unlocked it quickly and opened the trunk.

After throwing all of their belongings inside, they hurriedly made their way into the vehicle.

They slammed the doors closed once they were situated inside and Jon immediately leant forward and turned the heaters on full blast.

They three of them sat there soaking up the heat momentarily before heading off toward the hotel they would be staying at.

They were well into their drive and the three of them were talking about random topics.

"So, I talked to my mom the other day. She wants to know when were going to visit again" Joe told his friends.

"I didn't know we'd agreed to that" Jon said as he glanced at him.

Joe huffed under the Ohioans stare.

"I didn't think you'd mind. It won't be a long stay. It'll only be for a couple of days" he told his friend.

"You know, you seriously need to get over this whole awkwardness around family situations man. It's not healthy" Colby said as he looked into the rear view mirror.

Jon snorted.

"Says you. The last time I was in a 'family situation', I was kidnapped and held at gun point. I think I have the right to be awkward around family get togethers" he said.

Colby chuckled.

"What exactly do you think is going to happen? Do you think Joe's mom is gonna pull out a pistol and hold you hostage or something?" he asked.

Joe laughed aloud.

Jon momentarily glared at Colby but then began to laugh also.

The image of Patricia with a gun was hilarious.

After they'd got the idea of Joe's tiny mother with an assault rifle out of their minds, Jon spoke again.

"No, I don't think Joe's mom is gonna pull out a gun and hold me hostage. I just still feel awkward due to the fact that I've never been around family stuff up until recently" he told his friends.

"I've told you before that, that all changed the day you met us. Were family Jon. Me, you and Joe are family and our own families are your family too" Colby told him.

Jon gave a small nod wanting for the conversation to be over already.

Silence descended upon the vehicle as they continued to drive.

* * *

It was getting colder and snow had started to fall heavily around them.

Jon stared out of the window and watched as the snow settled on the ground coating it in a thick layer of white.

"I just checked the weather app on my phone and it says the snow storm has turned into a blizzard and that it's hitting earlier then expected" Colby told his friends.

"Fantastic" Joe said monotony.

"How early?" he added.

Colby gave a small cough.

"Now" he told him.

Joe looked at him in the rear view mirror.

"You mean that this is the start of a blizzard?" he asked.

Colby nodded.

"Great...that's just great" he said as he sped the car up a little.

Jon sat up straight and gripped onto the edge of his seat.

"Can you maybe...slow down a little bit?" he asked.

Joe briefly glanced at his friend and frowned slightly.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Jon gave a nervous chuckle.

"Nothing...its just...last time we were in a car on an empty road like this, a truck ploughed into the side of our car and I, ya know...died for a little bit, so this is a little...vomit inducing" he told his friend honestly.

Joe instantly slowed down slightly and mentally smacked himself.

"I'm sorry dude. I didn't think. You ok?" he asked his shaken friend.

Jon nodded.

As they continued to drive, Joe huffed loudly when he looked out of his window and could only see swirls of white surrounding the car.

"I can't see any road signs or anything through this snow" he said aloud.

Colby unlocked his phone and opened up his map app.

"Goddamit" he muttered.

"I can't access the map app on my phone. The storm must be affecting the signal out here" he said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"If I cant see road signs I don't know what way to go" Joe said as he began to pull over to the side of the road.

Once he'd stopped the car, he turned to look at his friends.

"I haven't seen a car come by here the whole time we've been driving. I'm not gonna lie to you when I tell you, I have no idea where we are" he told his friends.

Joe looked at Colby and then back to Joe.

"And how long have you not known where we're going for?" he asked.

Joe sighed loudly.

"The last half an hour or so" he admitted.

Jon huffed.

"So you've been driving not knowing where you're going?" Colby clarified.

Joe nodded.

"Perfect" Colby said through an angry chuckle.

"You do realise we could be in the middle of no where?" he asked the Samoan.

Jon scoffed.

"What do you mean 'could be'? Look around you...we already ARE in the middle of no where" he said.

"Have you seen a car for the past forty five minutes or so, cos I sure as shit haven't. Have you seen any road signs or landmarks? Me either" he said as he turned back around in his seat angrily.

"I'm sorry" Joe said sadly.

"I thought that if I kept going I'd see a sign or something somewhere and that we'd be ok" he told his friends.

"How'd that plan work out for you?" Colby asked him as he sulked in the back seat.

It was silent for a minute or two.

"So...what do we do?" Joe asked.

His friends huffed.

"I guess we keep going. There has to be a house or some semblance of life around here somewhere" Jon told him.

Colby rolled his eyes as Joe turned back around in his seat and turned the key to start the car.

The engine made a loud chugging noise but the car failed to start.

Joe's heart rate picked up.

He tried turning the key again.

The same thing happened.

The failure of the car starting caught the attention of the two sulking occupants in the car.

"What's going on? Why are we still here?" Jon asked.

Joe didn't answer as he continued to try and start the engine.

After a few more attempts, he slammed his hands off of the steering wheel.

"DAMMIT" he shouted loudly.

"What's the matter?" Colby asked as he sat forward slightly in his seat.

Joe turned to look at his friends.

"The car...it wont start" he told them.

The three men felt their hearts begin the hammer against their chests.

They then looked out of their individual windows and watched as the snow continued to fall around them at a rapid pace.

They were stuck in the middle of no where...in a blizzard.

Their lives had been tested in the past.

What with psycho mom's and deranged fans...car crashes and the normal everyday stresses of life.

These boys were about to be tested in a way they never thought imaginable.

To be continued...

* * *

 **What's going to happen to the boys?**

 **Will be updating and hopefully posting Fan P4 later today :-)**

 **Comment/Review :-)**


	111. Fan P4

**Another chapter for you to read :-)**

 **JJramz: Oooooohh yeeeeees lol**

 **Pinayprincesa: I think life is most certainly testing them lol**

 **Ninjoy: Thank you so much :-) Trouble seems to find them wherever they go lol**

 **DeanAmbroseFangirl-Loki'sAngel: Pheeew, that was a long name to write lol I'm glad you liked the previous chapter :-)**

 **Guest: I've been asked to write a chapter where the boys meet and when i've got round to writing it, i'll tag you in it :-)**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Fan P4**

The three men sang along loudly to the radio in their car as they made their way to their shared apartment.

Both Joe and Colby froze in surprise when Jon began to vocally belt out the end of 'Living on a prayer'.

When the song was finished, Jon sipped on some water and found his friends staring at him.

He lowered the bottle and frowned.

"What?" he asked them.

They both stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Since when can you sing?" Joe asked.

Jon just stared at him silently.

"Yeah. I've heard you pretty much butcher your way through songs in the past and yet here you are putting Bon Jovi to shame" Colby told his friend.

Jon turned back around in his seat.

"I only sing good when its a song I like" he mumbled.

This made Colby sit forward and stare at his friend even more.

"You mean to tell me that you can actually sing really well and you've been fake bad singing all this time?" he asked.

Jon just smiled at him.

Joe laughed loudly.

"You look like the Cheshire cat again" he said as he continued to drive.

Colby sat in the back seat of the car shaking his head.

"I can't believe that after all the gruelling hours of bad singing we've heard you do, you sit here before us now, singing like a rock star" Colby stated.

Jon just rolled his eyes.

"Why is it such a big deal anyway?" he asked his smaller friend.

Colby pretended to choke on his own breath.

"Why? Why? WHY? Because Jonathan...when we have karaoke nights with the guys and girls from work...we might actually win now" he told him making Joe laugh once again.

"Do you know how much money I've lost betting on people to NOT be able to sing certain songs? Hundreds Jon...I've lost hundreds. And now, because of you...I'll never lose again" he said as he rubbed his hands together, eyes squinted and an eerie smile on his face.

"Ok...you're kinda freaking me out" Jon told his friend who snapped out of his daydreaming.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You were sitting there with a crazy look on your face" Joe told him.

Colby smiled innocently.

"Just daydreaming about how awesome karaoke nights will be from now on" he said smiling once again.

"Anyone ever tell you you're an evil little shit?" Jon asked his friend.

Colby looked at him.

"They have now" he said, smile still in place.

Jon frowned.

He felt weirded out by Colby's smiling.

"Stop grinning like that...it's freaking me out" the older man said.

Joe chuckled as he pulled into the driveway of their apartment.

"Oh its so good to be hoooome" Colby said as he got out of the car and stretched his legs.

"For the next few days there's no travelling, no long driving schedules, no gruelling matches and best of all...no fans leaving packages" he said making his friends laugh.

Once they'd got their bags out of the trunk, they made their way to the front door.

Jon felt around his pockets and frowned when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"What's the matter?" Joe asked him.

"I can't find my keys" he said as he went put his hands in his coat pocket trying to find them.

"Did you maybe leave them at one of the hotels?" Colby asked him.

Jon shook his head.

"No. I always leave them in my coat pocket" he told his friend.

As he continued to search for his missing keys, Joe produced his own set and opened the front door.

When they walked inside, they heaved their bags into the corner and went and sat on the couch.

Joe spread out on the armchair while Colby and Jon shared the sofa.

"God it's good to be home" Joe said as he placed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, utterly exhausted from the long drive.

Jon yawned which made Colby yawn.

Before they new it, all three men were sound asleep.

* * *

Colby woke up first.

He yawned as he stretched out his stiff muscles and licked his dry lips.

Getting up slowly and quietly off of the sofa so he wouldn't wake Jon, he headed into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

After drinking the cool liquid, he placed the now empty glass in the sink and headed to his bedroom.

He quietly opened the door and smiled when he saw his bed neatly made waiting for him.

He ran, jumping onto it and smiled as the smell of the the washing liquid they used filled his senses.

"Oh bed, how I've missed you" he said.

He lay spread out like a starfish for a while before getting up and making his way back into the living room.

He walked over to the front door and lay down his suitcase.

He took out all of his dirty clothes and walked into the kitchen dropping them into a heap on the floor.

He then went and took out Joe and Jon's dirty laundry as well, adding their stuff to the heap.

He sat on the floor and quietly sorted the clothing into coloured piles.

Once he'd finished separating the colours, he opened the washing machine door and chucked all of the dark clothing inside.

He put some washing liquid and softener in and gently clicked the door shut.

After setting the machine up do to an intense wash, he went into his room and closed the door.

Stripping out of his clothes, he went and had a shower, enjoying the feeling of the hot water cascading down his body.

After washing himself and after he'd finished rinsing his hair, he turned the shower off and stepped out onto the small rug on the floor.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into his bedroom.

He looked through his drawers for some underwear and socks and then had a look in his wardrobe for some tracksuit bottoms and his favourite baggy t-shirt.

He threw the tracksuit bottoms on his bed as he searched the wardrobe for his shirt.

He frowned when he couldn't find it.

"I know I left it in here" he said quietly to himself.

Thinking about where it could possibly be, he smirked when the realisation hit him.

He walked out of his bedroom and towards Jon's.

He opened the door, briefly pausing when it creaked before heading inside.

He went straight over to his friends wardrobe and began to look for his item of clothing.

"It has to be in here somewhere" he said as he flicked through his friends belongings.

After coming up empty handed in the wardrobe, he made his way over to Jon's chest of drawers.

He had a look in all of them and huffed when he still couldn't find it.

"Where the hell is it then?" he asked irritated.

His other favourite t-shirt was in the wash and this was his other best 'laze around the apartment' shirt.

Just as he was about to turn and head out of the room to search elsewhere, he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

He knew who it was immediately.

He turned slowly and came face to face with Jon.

"What are you doing in my room dipshit?" Jon asked, his arms folded over his chest, eyebrows raised in question.

"Erm...searching" Colby told him.

"Searching? Searching for what?" the Ohioan asked.

"My favourite shirt" Colby told him truthfully.

Jon shook his head.

"Uh uh, can't be, you found that...or rather your admirer did" he said with a smirk.

"That ones in the wash" Colby told him.

Jon nodded.

"And so you immediately went to the conclusion that I have your other shirt?" he asked.

Colby rolled his eyes.

"Oh spare me...we both know that you're the t-shirt thief around here, not me, not Joe, you. So excuse me if I thought that maybe, just maybe, it might be in here" he said.

Jon smiled.

"You're so easy to annoy. It's so fun" he said as he chuckled.

Colby frowned.

He then realised what his friend was doing.

"Oh screw you asshole. Here I am thinking you're giving me a hard time and you're just fucking with me the whole time?" he asked.

Jon nodded.

"Pretty much. You should have seen your face. You looked like a deer caught in headlights" he said through laughter.

Colby growled before stomping out of Jon's bedroom and into his own, slamming the door behind him making Joe jump out of his sleep.

"I didn't do it officer" he said half dazed as he wiped a hand down his face.

Jon squinted.

"What the hell were you dreaming about dude?" he asked his friend.

"Huh?" Joe asked confused.

"Never mind" the younger man said with a small laugh as he walked back inside of his bedroom.

* * *

Later that night, the three men sat in the living room eating Chinese takeout while watching Toy Story 3.

"Why are we watching a kids movie again?" Joe asked.

"Not a kids movie Joe...it's made for people of any age" Colby told him.

The Samoan chuckled as he went back to watching the movie.

An hour or so later found both Jon and Colby leaning forward in their seats as they watched the characters head toward a fiery demise.

"They can't kill them off...it's Disney for crying out loud" Colby shouted sadly.

"This is it...its over for them" Jon said as the toys got closer and closer to the fire.

Without even realising it, both men had taken hold of the others hand, much like the characters in the movie as they watched them head for certain death.

Joe watched them, a smirk on his face as they continued to stare at the screen unblinking.

"Oh my god...this is too much" Colby said sadly.

All of a sudden, the toys were lifted to safety by the three green aliens, saving them from a painful ending.

"Oh thank god" Jon said as he placed his free hand on his chest.

"God...that was touch and go for a minute there" Colby said relieved.

It was then that they realised they were holding hands.

"Eww, get off me dude" Jon said as he pulled his hand away and wiped it on his jeans.

Colby did the same and then cleared his throat.

"Either of you want a drink?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to the fridge.

"I'll have a beer" Joe said while smiling.

"I'll have a coke if there's any left" Jon said as he ate some more of his food.

After watching another movie, the men headed to their rooms to get some more sleep.

Sleep found them all quickly as their tired bodies caved into a peaceful slumber.

Joe awoke around five in the morning when he heard a door close.

He assumed it was just one of his friends so turned over in his bed and went back to sleep.

When Joe and Jon woke up the next morning, they walked into the living room to find Colby sat on the sofa, knees drawn up to his chest, pale faced.

"You ok man?" Joe asked.

Jon looked at him concerned.

"You sick or something?" he asked his friend.

Colby shook his head vigorously.

"Care to share why you look like you've seen a ghost then?" the blonde added.

Colby pointed to the front door.

Both Jon and Joe walked over to it and Joe opened it slowly.

They looked outside but couldn't see anything.

They turned to look at Colby before giving outside one last glance.

As Joe closed the door, Jon saw something on the floor.

He stopped the bigger man from shutting the front door and pushed it open once more.

He then bent down and picked up a familiar package.

Both he and Joe eyed it before looking back over at a shaken Colby.

"They found me" he said as he began to rock backwards and forwards.

"Who ever they are...they found me" he added.

They were no longer safe, the one place in the world they all felt safe and at ease was now known to the unknown person.

They had their sights set on someone.

That someone, being Colby.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Who is this person?**

 **What do they want with Colby?**

 **Will his brothers be able to help him?**

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	112. Blizzard P2

**Hello everyone :-)**

 **I'm so sorry i've been gone so long but life has been a whirlwind as of late! A week after we lost my cousin, my ex best friends mum passed away and it hit me hard. She was a huge part of my life and i struggled for a while after hearing of her passing.**

 **Alsooooo...I found out recently that i'm expecting baby number 3 and haven't been very well. I suffer from Hyperemesis Gravidarum which is all day sickness while pregnant and can make you vomit up to 20 times a day. I was recently in hospital for 4 days because of it as i couldn't eat anything or even keep down water. The doctors were able to give me a strong anti sickness that helped and i'm regularly taking them now at home and am doing much better.**

 **Thank you for all of the messages of people asking if i were ok, i really appreciated it :-)**

 **Ninjoy: I don't actually see myself as a good writer lol I'm actually very insecure about my writing.**

 **Puppylove33: The idea scares me as well. I couldn't imagine having a stalker.**

 **Jenny McDugal: Glad you liked the previous chapter...i'll be updating the Fan series soon :-)**

 **Love This: Thank you so much, i appreciate it x**

 **Guest: In my world Jon can sing hahaha **

**RollinsGirl39: Maybe he does need a chill pill, but i can see where he's coming from. He's not safe anywhere!**

 **takers dark lover: They did have Jon's keys yes...and the noise they heard? Well. you'll have to wait and see :-)**

 **Claire Moxley: Glad you liked the previous chapter. I'll be updating the crash series soon :-)**

 **Pinayprincesa: I love the bond the boys have too!**

 **Paisley2: I'm afraid due to certain circumstances i may not be able to update as regularly as i used to. I will try to get atleast one chapter up a week but depending on how im feeling and how this pregnancy goes, it could be a little longer between updates.**

 **GrahamCrackerEG: I'm so sorry it's been so long. Here is another chapter and i promise to try and update at least once a week.**

 **Guest: I know, i know! It's been a long time. I've wanted to write but feeling sick all day everyday is exausting and i was in no fit state to write.**

 **Guest: I'm glad that Three Amigos! makes you smile :-) I will be updating the Crash series soon. Thank you for being so patient x**

 **Well...here it is...an update lol**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Blizzard P2**

The three men shivered as the snow continued to fall and settle on top of, and around the car.

"Joe, hand me the keys" Jon said to his friend as he held out a shaking hand.

The Samoan turned to look at him.

"I already told you, the car wont start" he reminded.

Jon rolled his eyes.

"I know that, I need the keys so I can go in the trunk" he told his friend.

"What do you need to go in the trunk for?" Colby asked as his teeth chattered.

"We left our clothes in there. I'm not sitting here freezing to death. I want some heat" Jon said before snatching the keys out of Joe's outstretched hand.

The blonde opened up the door beside him and slammed it closed once he'd gotten out.

He walked around to the back of the car quickly.

Joe and Colby watched as their friend shook violently in the cold.

After managing to still his hand long enough to get the key in the lock on the trunk, Jon opened it and pulled out the three suit cases inside of it.

He slammed the trunk closed and dragged the cases behind him.

Colby opened the door beside him and grabbed his suitcase as Jon chucked it in.

The blonde then walked over to the passenger side door and opened it up.

He gave Joe his case and then got into the car, dragging his case into his lap before pulling his door closed.

He continued to shiver violently as with numb shaking hands, unzipped his case.

He rooted through it until he found his hoodie and with some help from Joe, managed to get it on and zipped up.

"Is it bad out there?" Colby asked.

Jon turned to look at him.

"It's worse then bad. We can't sit here all night. We'll be dead by morning" he told him.

Colby swallowed nervously.

"Dead?" he squeaked.

Jon nodded.

"We can't use the heaters in the car, the engine wont start and were basically sitting in an ice box" he told his friend.

"So...what do we do?" Colby asked.

Jon shook his head.

"I don't know. We can't go walking around in this weather but we cant stay sitting here either" he told him.

"Have either of you got any signal on your phone?" Joe asked his friends.

After taking out their phones, the two men checked to see if they had any signal what's so ever.

"Nothing" Colby said with a huff.

"Jon?" Joe asked.

The younger man shook his head.

"Dammit" Joe mumbled.

It was quiet for a minute or two.

"I guess we just wait here and hope someone comes by and helps us" Joe said.

Jon looked at him.

"Are you crazy? No one's going to come by here. Have you seen it out there? No one is going to risk driving in this weather in case they get stuck, just like we have" he said.

All three men sighed.

"We have no choice but to sit it out then" Joe said as he rubbed his cold hands together.

* * *

Two hours later found the three men sat in their car shivering from the continual cold.

"I think it's colder then it was earlier" Colby said through tightly clenched teeth.

Jon nodded.

"It is" he managed to get out.

Colby flinched when a particularly hard shiver ran through his body.

Joe noticed his friend struggling from the cold and decided to try and help.

He climbed into the back seat of the car next to the smaller man and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Colby asked him confused.

Joe sighed.

"Sharing body heat to try and warm you up" he told him.

Colby was still for a moment before practically curling into his friends side.

He tucked his arms under armpits and sniffed, his cold nose sharply protesting.

As they sat in silence, a thought crept through Joe's mind and he excitedly sat up straighter.

"Why don't we make a fire?" he asked.

His friends looked at him like he were insane.

"And how exactly do you propose we do that? Go out and fetch some firewood?" Jon snapped.

Joe rolled his eyes.

"No, but we could use one of our suitcases as a base and burn some paper to warm the car up" he said, thinking it was a genius idea.

Jon shook his head.

"Ok, first off...if anyone's suitcase is being burned it's your own. Second of all...what paper do you plan on burning? You gonna cut a tree down and make your own? Huh? Or better yet...how exactly do you plan on starting the fire? You gonna rub some sticks together? I sure hope you know how, cos I gotta admit, my cub scout wilderness skills aren't up to par" Jon snapped.

The Samoan huffed.

"What's your problem man?" he asked his friend.

"You've been on my ass since the car broke down. It's not MY fault the car decided to crap out. I didn't make the blizzard, so...please explain to me why you're being such an asshole" he added.

Jon huffed.

"I just don't want to die in the middle of no where" he mumbled.

"I imagined a much more awesome death. One maybe surrounded by women or rescuing kittens from a burning building. Freezing to death...that wasn't even on my list" he said.

Colby burst into laughter at his friends confession.

"Were sitting here in the middle of no where in a blizzard and your worried not that you MAY die...but HOW you'll die? Your priorities and worries are seriously messed up" Colby said with a smile.

Jon leant forward and playfully shoved his friend.

"Don't make me come back there and kick your ass" he warned with a smile.

"Leave me alone, I'm practically a human popsicle" Colby said as another strong shiver ran through his body.

Joe laughed as he hugged his friend tighter to him to give him more of his body heat.

"I feel like I'm in that scene in Twilight" Colby stated through chattering teeth.

"What?" Jon asked confused.

"You know, the film about the werewolves and vampires. There was this scene in one of them were the chic, Bella, was freezing and she had to snuggle up to Jacob, the werewolf, to get his body heat to stay alive" he said as though it were obvious.

Joe sniggered.

"Ok, first off, her and Jacob had a thing for each other which we most certainly don't. Second of all...this is NOTHING like that scene. I'm not a werewolf, you're certainly not a chic, unless there's something you need to tell us and thirdly, we're not in a tent" Joe told him.

Colby rolled his eyes.

"Whatever dude" he said as he wiped at his forever dripping nose.

* * *

Another hour had gone buy and the three men had managed to fall asleep.

Joe awoke when he heard what sounded like a car horn in the distance.

He sat up and looked out of the windows but couldn't see anything through the fogged up glass.

He gently shook Colby awake and then leant forward and tapped Jon on the shoulder.

After momentarily panicking when the man didn't wake up straight away, breathed a sigh of relief when his tired eyes fluttered open.

"What is it?" the Ohioan asked.

"I think there's a car out there" Joe said.

"What?" Colby asked sitting up excitedly.

"I could hear a car horn" Joe told them.

The three men tried to get a look out of the windows but grunted when they could see nothing.

"Should we go out and look?" Colby asked.

Jon snorted.

"You guys can go if you want, I'm gonna stay right here" he told them as he crossed his arms.

Joe stopped them both before they began to bicker and turned into the older brother.

"No one is staying in the car, if we go out and look at where that noise is coming from, we all go" he told them.

Jon huffed before pulling his hood up.

"Fine" he snapped before getting out of the car and slamming his door shut.

He shivered as the cold air pierced him.

Colby got out after him and moaned loudly when the heat he'd been able to get dissipated quickly.

"Oh my god it'd cold" he said as he began to bounce from one foot to another.

Joe got out last and closed his door.

"So, where did this car horn noise come from?" Jon asked.

Joe looked at him.

"I don't know" he said.

The younger man's eyes bulged.

"What do you mean you don't know? How the hell do you expect to find where it came from if you don't even know the direction it came from? We could end up walking the wrong way" he told him.

Colby stood staring between the two men.

"Jon has a point" he told the older man.

"I don't wanna end up walking for ages just to realise we've been walking the wrong way the whole time" he told his friend.

"So what do we do then?" Joe asked.

"I say we get back in the car, see if we hear it again, and if we do, try to pinpoint where it's coming from" he said.

Colby nodded.

"I like that idea" he said as walked back over to the car.

He pulled on the handle of the door and frowned when the door didn't open.

He tried again...nothing.

"What's the matter?" Jon asked him.

"The door...the door wont open" Colby told him.

"What?" Jon said as he quickly walked over to the car.

He began to pull on the handles if the doors but none would open.

"What the fuck" he said angrily.

Joe leant forward and looked in through the drivers side window.

"Shit" he mumbled.

"What?" Colby asked.

Joe said nothing at first.

"What is it?" Jon asked more sternly.

"The keys. The keys have been locked in the car" he told them.

Both men#s faces dropped.

"WHAT?" Jon yelled as he began to pull on the door handles as hard as he could, praying that the door would open.

"Were gonna die" Colby said as he shook where he stood.

"Were gonna freeze to death and they're going to find us all dead and frozen" he said as he gave into fate.

"Were not going to die" Joe told him.

"Really? Were in the middle of nowhere in a blizzard. We've got no phone reception, no where to go and now, the only source of heat we had to protect us from the elements is gone too. So, explain to me how the dipshit is wrong?" Jon asked.

Joe didn't answer.

"I thought so" Jon said as he turned around and leant his back against the car.

It was silent for a while.

"So...what do we do now?" Colby asked.

"I think we should stay right here. If someone by some miracle sees the car and comes to investigate, we'll be standing right next to it and can be taken back to civilisation" Jon told him.

Joe huffed.

"If we stand here were going to freeze. We need to move. If we head down the road, there's bound to be a house or something" he told his friends.

"Has your brain frozen or something? There wasn't a house for miles on this road and there probably isn't one up there either" Jon said while pointing up the road.

"We could end up walking out to the middle of nowhere and get lost and then what?" he asked.

"We won't get lost, we'll just follow the road" Joe told him.

Jon walked around to where Joe was standing and then out to the middle of the 'road'.

There was snow everywhere and you couldn't tell what was road and what wasn't.

"WHAT ROAD" Jon shouted.

"It's covered in snow. If we start walking the blizzard will cover our tracks and we'll have no way of finding our way back to the car" Jon told him.

Colby stared at both men.

He then walked around the car to stand with them.

"I get what you're staying Jon, I really do, and I agree. But...we can't just stand here. We have to move or we'll freeze faster. We need to try something" he told him.

Jon sighed.

He knew Colby was right.

"Alright fine...but when we get lost, don't get mad at me when I say I told you so" he said as he shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets and began to speed walk up the road.

Colby looked to Joe and then began to jog up to Jon.

"Hey, wait up" he said as he followed by his brothers side.

Joe sighed worriedly as he began to walk over to his friends.

What of they didn't find a house?

What if they didn't find anything?

What was going to become of them if they got lost in the blizzard?

Only time would tell...

* * *

 **Will the boys make it out alive?**

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	113. Sushi

**Hello again my lovely readers...it's been a while!**

 **After the last time i updated, i unfortunatly had two more hospital visits due to vomiting and nausea. I was kept in for six days on a constant drip because i was dehydrated and my sugar levels were dangerously low. I was sent home and then a few days later, i was back in hospital again. I am however starting to feel more human again so i took a chance and decided to update Three Amigos! and thankfully, i pulled it off :-) Thank you to all who sent me PM's asking how i was...you guys and gals are awesome! x**

 **Ninjoy : I missed writing Three Amigos! Laying in a hospital bed with nothing to do but think about how sick you feel gets you thinking about your next chapter lol Thank you for the congrats...you're a sweetheart :-)**

 **LunaticFringe'sAngel-LA15: I love to leave my chapters on cliffhangers...makes you all the more eager to read the next chapter haha I'm so happy that my story makes you feel those emotions all at once. I'm doing my writing job right :-)**

 **Jenny McDugal: I hope they find help soon as well. I don't want them to freeze to death :-(**

 **Roxie's life: Fingers crossed the boys get out of the cold and get help soon before they freeze.**

 **GrahamCrackerEG: Thank you! And i'm sorry for your loss x**

 **Guest : Thank you! They can be dramatic at times, but i think this is one situation where they can get away with it lol I LOVE the Disney idea. I've added it to my list :-)**

 **Moxley: Thank you! I'm glad my story had impacted you and your life in such a way. I hope you continue to enjoy reading Three Amigos! :-)**

 **takers dark lover: They do keep getting worse :-( I hope they find help soon. And thank you :-)**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you! :-)**

 **Paisley2: Thank you so much! I really appreciated your last review. Pregnancy is tough and isn't always smiles and rainbows as you know lol It's niceto know that i have someone who understand truly how crappy i'm feeling x**

 **Pinayprincesa: I wonder too. Will they find help? Stay tuned and find out :-p**

 **Anywaaaay...here it is...a waaaay long overdue chapter :-)**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Sushi**

It was a typical Wednesday morning in the apartment of the three Shield members.

Joe was watching a football game on TV that he had recorded a few days prior, Jon was doing the ironing as he didn't trust the other two men to do it, and Colby...well...Colby was still in bed.

"Hey, what time is it man?" Joe asked aloud, not taking his eyes off of the TV screen.

Jon snorted as he looked at the clock on the wall above the television.

"It's just after eleven. Why?" he asked.

"Skunk head's sleeping in a little late don't you think? He's usually the first one up. We were supposed to be going to the gym in an hour" Joe told him.

It was a bit strange.

Colby would always be the first man up on gym days, annoyingly chipper and bossy telling his friends to hurry with their breakfasts and to not bother showering as they'd only need to shower again when they got home before ushering them closer and closer to the car while they were still half asleep.

Jon placed the t-shirt in his hand down onto the ironing board before making his way to Colby's bedroom.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

None came.

He knocked again, a little louder.

Again nothing.

"Colby?" he called.

Silence.

Cautiously, he opened the door and peered inside the younger man's room.

He frowned when he saw that the bed was made and didn't appear to have been slept in the night before.

He briefly glanced around the room again before making his way back into the living room.

"Hey dude, come here" he called out to Joe.

The Samoan either hadn't heard him, or he was flat out ignoring him.

Huffing frustratedly, Jon walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"What the hell man?" Joe asked loudly as he stood up from his place on the arm chair.

"My team was about to score a touchdown and now I've missed it" he added.

Jon ignored his friends whining.

"Colby's not in his room" he said, cutting Joe off before he could complain again.

"What do you mean he's not in his room?"Joe asked.

"I mean he's not in his room. And his bed doesn't look like its been slept in" Jon informed him.

Joe folded his arms.

"You turned off my ball game for this?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Jon was a little taken back.

"Aren't you worried?" he asked his friend.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he went to the gym early?" the Samoan asked.

Jon shook his head.

"He didn't. The car keys are still on the counter" he told him.

"Ok, so maybe he went for a run" Joe huffed.

Jon shook his head again.

"Nope. His water bottle's still in the refrigerator" he informed him.

Joe began to get irritated.

"Ok, well then maybe it's that he's a twenty seven year old adult that decided to go out without his friends for once. Or maybe he had a date. OR, maybe he stayed at some chicks house last night and got lucky. Either way, Colby is a grown ass man who can make his own decisions and can look after himself" he finished loudly.

Jon narrowed his eyes before slowly shaking his head.

"I can't believe you. Colby's our friend, our brother, and something could be wrong with him and because I turned off your precious ball game, suddenly you don't care if he's safe or not? For shame man" Jon said as he turned away.

Joe sighed and lowered his arms to his sides.

Jon was right.

He got cranky on their days off if he didn't feel like he were relaxing enough.

The tattooed man walked over to his friend.

"You're right" he told him.

"I was being a dick about the game and I'm sorry" he said.

"I do care about Colby, that goes without saying. I just don't think you should be worrying. We've got no evidence that any things wrong so I don't think we should be jumping to any conclusions" Joe told him.

Jon hesitated briefly before turning around to face the taller man.

Once he'd seen the sincerity in his friends eyes, he gave a small nod.

"Friends are more important then a ball game" he told him.

Joe nodded like a child being scolded by a parent.

"I know" he said quietly.

"And besides, I don't know why you freaked out so much. It's a recorded game. You can watch it and rewind it whenever you want" he said before walking over to pick up his phone off of the dining room table.

Joe walked over to him and watched him curiously.

The Ohioan dialled Colby's number and waited for it to ring.

Once it did, he waited for his friend to pick up.

He never did.

Jon then heard Colby's familiar voice mail.

"Hey, it's Colby. I'm busy right now but if you leave me a message, I'll get back to you" he heard before a beep sounded telling him to leave a message.

Jon hung up the phone and looked at Joe worriedly.

"He's not picking up his phone. He always picks up his phone" he told him.

Joe sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it brother. Maybe he left his phone on silent and can't hear it" he told him trying to reassure his friend.

Jon thought about it for a moment but then shook his head.

"He never puts his phone on silent. He always moans at me when I do it to mine. He always asks what the point of choosing out a ring tone is for if all you're going to do it turn the phone on silent so you can't hear it" he said.

Joe smiled.

That sounded exactly like something Colby would say to Jon.

"Try him again" Joe said pointing to the phone.

Jon dialled his friends number again and waited.

Again, all it did was ring; but this time, just before going to voice mail, Joe heard something.

"Hey did you hear that?" he asked Jon.

The smaller man shook his head.

"Ring his number again" he told him.

Jon did as instructed and Joe began to walk around the room.

"What are you doing man?" Jon asked him.

"Shhh" Joe told him before turning his head towards Colby's room.

"What is it?" Jon asked him.

Joe waited before answering.

"I can hear his phone" he told his friend.

"It's coming from his room" he added.

Jon shook his head.

"I looked in his room. He wasn't in it and his cell phone wasn't on his bedside table" he said confused.

"Dude I'm telling you, I heard his phone ringing. Only that dork would have Killswitch Engage for his ring tone" he said.

Jon nodded in agreement.

He dialled Colby's number again and the two men followed the noise.

They ended up outside Colby's room.

"See, I told you it was coming from in here" Joe said triumphantly.

Jon rolled his eyes.

"Awesome work detective, what do you want? A medal?" he asked sarcastically.

Joe gave him a playful shove before they both walked into Colby's room.

"Colby" Joe called.

Silence.

"Colby" he called again louder.

More silence.

"Hey dipshit" Jon shouted as loud as he could.

Still silence.

Both men began to turn to walk out of the room before Jon heard a groan.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Joe as he grabbed his arm to still him.

"No" his friend told him.

"What did you hear?" he asked.

"I don't know. Sounded like groaning" Jon told him.

Joe raised his eyebrows then smiled.

"Maybe our boy did meet a girl and get lucky" he chuckled.

Jon smacked him upside the head.

"Get your head outta the gutter dude" he said before making his way into Colby's room once again.

"Colby" he called out.

The groan sounded again.

It was coming from the bathroom.

Jon walked over to it quickly and knocked on the door.

"Colby, are you ok?" he asked.

Another moan.

"Colby?" he called when he got no answer.

When he felt like it had been silent too long, he took a chance and slowly opened the door.

Inside, laying on the floor curled into a ball, was one Colby Lopez.

Jon rushed to his side.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked as he knelt down beside his friend.

Colby was pale and had a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

His grey t-shirt was damp and he looked feverish.

Joe made his way into the room and frowned down at his friend.

"What are you doing on the floor man?" he asked.

Colby just moaned in response.

Jon went to the sink and wet a flannel with cold water, before walking back over to Colby and kneeling down.

He gently pressed the flannel to his friends forehead and watched as the mans eyes slowly opened.

It took a minute or two but eventually, Colby focused in on Jon's face.

"Jon?" he said weakly.

Jon gave a small nod.

"Yeah man, it's me" he said.

"I don't feel good" Colby added.

Jon and Joe's heart rate sped up at that little slice of information.

"What do you mean? In what way don't you feel good?" Jon asked him.

He was panicking slightly.

The last time his friend looked this sick, he ended up needing his appendix taken out.

"I keep being sick" Colby told him.

Jon gave a small nod.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked his friend.

"Last night" Colby said before licking at his dry lips.

Joe went into the kitchen to get his friend a glass of water.

"Ok, and what did you eat?" Jon asked him.

Colby gagged a little before answering.

"Sushi" he managed to get out.

"Sushi?" Jon asked.

Colby gave a small nod.

"From where?" Joe asked as he walked back into the room with the glass of water while Jon helped the smaller man sit up against the cabinet under the sink.

"From Pangs" Colby said as Joe handed him the glass.

Both men gasped, Joe's arm instinctively pulling back taking the glass of water with him.

"You had sushi...from Pangs?" Joe asked.

Colby nodded as he eyed the glass of water in his friends hand like it were a lifeline.

"Well no wonder why you're sick" Jon said before taking the glass from Joe and handing it to his sick friend.

After taking a few small sips, Colby frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked his friends.

"Dude, everyone around this neighbourhood knows you don't ever eat sushi at Pangs. Chinese food...yes. Fish and chips...also a yes. Sushi...NEVER" Joe told him.

Colby frowned at his friends loud voice.

"How long have you been in hear?" Jon asked him.

"Since about two a.m." Colby said as he took another sip of water.

Joe whistled.

"Yeah...pangs sushi will do that to you" he said as he folded his arms.

Jon chucked the now warm flannel at his friend.

"You're not helping" he said as Joe chuckled.

After a few more minutes, Jon helped Colby stand while Joe pulled back the covers on the younger man's bed.

After settling him in, Jon went and got the small bin from the corner of Colby room and placed it by the side of the bed.

"Ok, you got a glass of water on the bedside table, a bin encase you need to spew and some paracetamol to help bring your temperature down and hopefully settle your stomach. Try to sleep and if you need us, your phones on the pillow next to you" he told him.

Colby gave a small nod.

"Thanks man" Colby said as he wriggled down to get himself more comfortable.

"Bet that's better then your bathroom floor aint it?" Joe asked from the end of his friends bed with a smile.

Jon huffed.

"Have you finished making painfully obvious statements yet?" he asked as he got up and began to head out of the room, Joe following behind him as they continued to bicker.

Colby, despite feeling like he were at deaths door, couldn't help but smile.

He lived with two of the best guy's you could ever wish to meet, and he was even luckier to call them his brothers.

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	114. Crash P8

**Hi everyone. I know i've been gone for ages again, but, life pretty much hit rock bottom for me. My mum passed away suddenly on July 26th and so i haven't been in the right frame of mind to write or do much of anything.**

 **My pregnancy sickness is still kicking my ass also but its more managble now.**

 **I actually avoided updating sooner, worried that my chapters would become too dark due to my own cripling emotions, but i realised that writing is a way for me to express how im feeling wether it be sad or angry, happy or confused.**

 **I'm going to try and focus on getting more chapters out as i felt almost a relief writing this chapter. I escape into a different world when i write and that helps me get out of my own head for a while.**

 **jjramz: Colby is very lucky to have his brothers.**

 **Jenny McDugal: I don't and would never eat sushi myself. I've heard to many horror stories of food poisoning and it pretty much put me off of it for life!**

 **cheryl24: I LOVE that idea. I recently watched Splash with my eldest as she's really into mermaids right now so it should be fun to write lol**

 **Guest: I actually was shocked Jon won at Battleground. I was sure that it would have been one of the other two and he would have been over looked again.**

 **Ninjoy: You're so sweet! My fiance is home helping me with the girls while im not well and he's been a life saver. Thank you so much for your kind words :-)**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you!**

 **Paisley2: Congrats on your new job! I know i've been lacking in chapters as of late but i'm hoping to update more often. I'm currently working on the next chapter to Blizzard and Fan and should have them up in a few days.**

 **KatieRonalds: How weird is it that you asked when i was going to update while i was writing a new chapter lol**

 **I know this is a short one but my head is not as clear as it should be while writing so i just wrote something to break the ice and hopefully i'll fine my groove again in the next few days.**

 **Thank you all for being so patient with Three Amigos!**

* * *

 **Crash P8**

The boys had hit a snag in their recovery...well...Jon had.

Through no fault of his own...well, maybe a little, his incision had become inflamed and infected and so his release date from the hospital was pushed back a week.

He was currently sat in his hospital bed, a deep frown etching his handsome features as the doctor explained the next course of action in his recovery.

"Looks like you'll be stuck here for at least another week I'm afraid" he told him.

"Due to the infection, it's caused your stitches to open and technically you now have an open wound. I'm going to have a nurse come in here and clean it thoroughly and then re-suture it for you. It's not going to feel pretty so I'll be sure to add a small dose of morphine to your chart. Once that's completed, I want you on another constant anti-biotic drip to fight of anything nasty that could hinder your recovery further" he explained.

"Do you have any questions?" the man asked politely.

Jon just shook his head, frown still in place now with a hint of anger as he wiped a hand over his sweaty face.

After saying his farewells, the doctor left Jon to sit with his friends.

"Another whole week...dude, that sucks" Colby said sadly knowing how badly Jon wanted out of the hospital.

"See why I told you, you shouldn't have smoked?" Joe said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Jon looked over at him, anger flaring on his face making his pale cheeks a bright red.

"I don't need one of your lectures right now man" he spat.

Joe just shook his head.

"Take it out on me all you want, but that little smoking stunt of yours is what caused this. You did this to yourself" he added.

Jon stared at him.

Rage flared through his veins like fire.

"You don't think I know that? You wanna hear me say it? Huh? Fine, smoking was wrong...but you don't understand man. I needed to stop the noise in my head. I went through some tough shit recently and I just needed an escape" Jon said angrily.

"You think you're the only one who's been through shit? We were all in that car Jon, not just you. Me and Colby aren't sitting here fucking up our recovery so we end up having to stay in longer. You don't want to be here...well neither do we. I can't wait to go home but I can't as long as your stuck in here because we promised we wouldn't leave you in here by yourself" Joe said, rising from his chair as he slowly walked towards Jon's bed.

"We're all having to deal with this but you don't see me and Colby doing shit that could set us back weeks like you have. You need to think before you do stuff. That's always been your problem...you never think of the consequences of your actions" the Samoan added.

"Joe, that's enough" Colby said from his seat beside his own bed.

The tattooed man shook his head.

"Is it? I think it's just the right amount. He needs to hear the truth. I don't want to be stuck in this godforsaken hospital any longer and because of him, I am" he said pointing toward Jon.

"Hey...I didn't ask you to stay...YOU made that decision, so don't pin that shit on me. If you don't want to be here, then leave. Pack up your shit and go back to the apartment" Jon said as he again wiped a hand down his pale sweaty face.

Colby watched him carefully from his place in his chair.

"You're one selfish asshole you know that?" Joe asked.

Jon just snorted.

"You think your the only one who's suffering right now. Look at my arm. Look at Colby's leg. You're not the only one hurting and you're not the only one having to clear his head. Like I said, we were all in that crash together and..." Joe started but Jon cut him off.

"Yeah...we were in the crash together, I know that, I was there. But did you stop breathing? Huh? Did your heart stop? Did you have to be resuscitated in the middle of an A and E surrounded by strangers? Did YOU have to have emergency surgery? Are YOU the one sitting here now in agony with a hole in them? Don't you dare stand there and lecture me about how we're ALL going through this. You haven't been through shit Joe. Like I said, you don't want to be here, then leave. I'm not stopping you, but stop talking to me like a goddamn child" Jon said, his voice breaking slightly at the end of his rant.

Joe felt the pangs of guilt rise up and stab him in the chest.

Jon was right.

Yes, they were all suffering physically, but Jon was suffering mentally.

The man had died.

Doctors and nurses and spent over twenty minutes doing CPR to get his heart beating again. That was something neither Joe nor Colby would ever understand or have to deal with.

Joe turned around and walked towards the window in their room.

He sighed loudly as Jon's words slowly ate away at him.

He was trying to think of something to say that wouldn't set the younger man off.

"Look, I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. I'm just sick of being stuck in here and..." he was cut off again by Colby shouting Jon's name loudly.

"JON" the smaller man yelled as he limped over to his friends bed.

Joe spun around and his heart shattered into a million pieces at what he saw.

Jon was clutching at his stomach and chest as blood oozed from his burst incision, his eyes rolling up and his head tipped back as he gasped for air.

"JON" Colby shouted panicked.

"Go and get help" he shouted over his shoulder to Joe knowing the Samoan would be quicker then him.

Joe ran out of the room and went in search for a staff member.

"Jon...stay with me man" Colby said as he fought the urge to burst into tears.

The blonde haired man continued to gasp for air as he squeezed his eyes shut in pure agony.

"Come on man...stay with me" Colby said as he stared at his friend in complete shock.

After what felt like hours, but was actually only a minute or two, a handful of nurses and Jon's doctor rushed into the room, Joe following closely behind them.

They asked Colby and Joe to stand out of the way while they assessed their friend.

"Jon...Jon can you hear me?" the doctor asked as he checked the man's monitors that beeped crazily.

One of the nurses laid Jon's bed down flat to help open his airways but the sudden movement made the man shout out in agony.

"I need to check his incision, I need two of you to hold his hands down so I can get a proper look" the doctor ordered as he put on some surgical gloves.

"Ok, Jon, I'm going to check your incision. I'm afraid this might hurt" the doctor warned as he began to prod and poke the sensitive area.

The two nurses struggled to keep his arms pinned down while the other nurse placed an oxygen mask over his face to try and help him breathe.

"Alright. We need to get him down to surgery now" the doctor said as he took off his gloves and pressed the emergency button on the wall.

"What's going on?" Colby asked worriedly.

"His body has gone into shock due to the infection. I'm afraid it's gone beyond a simple clean and restitch. I'm going to need to go back inside and clean out the wound thoroughly. He's seizing due to how high his temperature has spiked as such a quick rate. We'll need to get that down before it becomes more dangerous" he explained as more medical staff rushed into the room.

Before they could say anything else, Jon was being wheeled out of the room leaving the two men in complete and utter silence.

A million and one questions ran through their minds.

Was Jon going to be ok?

Was he going to survive the surgery?

How long will it take to recover?

Will he ever get over this traumatic event?

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	115. Blizzard P3

**Hi everyone! I managed to write up another chapter :-)**

 **Guest: I hope they'll make up ;-p and thank you x**

 **ramzjj: Thank you x Sorry for your loss also. **

**Jenny McDugal: I hope he'll be ok too! and Thank you x**

 **wwe21: I hope he'll be ok too.**

 **Guest: Thank you x I'm coping. I'm a natural fighter and so i'm pushing on with life and getting shit done instead of wallowing in self pitty. I tried it and it wasn't getting me anywhere lol**

 **Roxie's life: I'm sure Jon will be fine ;-) The pregnancy is going well. The doctors are 70% sure its a boy. We have two girls so a boy would be nice. Were very excited :-)**

 **taker dark lover: Thank you x Joe does tend to overreact sometimes doesn't he? lol**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you x**

 **Ninjoy: Thank you! Your review made me smile :-)**

 **Paisley2: Thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying Three Amigos! **

**_Requested by:_ SittingontheEdge and GrahamCracker E.G.**

 **Enjoy...and don't forget to review :-) x**

* * *

 **Blizzard P3**

Colby shivered violently as the three men trekked up a snowy hill.

After taking a few more steps, Jon stopped walking and let out a shivering, tired, annoyed huff.

"We should...go back" he said as he wrapped his arms around his tender midsection to try and stop his violent shaking.

Joe held a hand up to his face to shield it from the snow that was currently slamming against it at high speeds.

His face and hands stung from the never ending onslaught of the cold weather.

"What did you say?" the Samoan asked.

Jon turned to look at him.

"I said...we should...go back. We're getting no where. Look, were not even...on the road anymore. I hate to say I told you so...but...I told you so" he said as he looked away before he could watch Joe roll his eyes.

Colby continued to shiver in his spot, his head low as he felt like he would collapse from the cold at any second.

Jon sucked in a sharp breath when a particularly strong gust of snowy wind blew against the men making them back up a step or two.

Joe looked on with concern.

"Are you ok?" he asked his younger friend.

Jon just nodded.

"Can we start...mov...moving...I can't stand here like this...much...longer" Colby said through chattering teeth.

Joe sighed sadly.

He didn't know what to do.

Jon was clearly having trouble breathing, why he didn't know, and Colby was on the verge of freezing to death.

He wrapped one of his large arms around the smaller man and began to lead him down the hill, Jon following behind.

* * *

Slow moving feet dragged themselves across the snow covered ground.

Colby leant heavily against Joe as they continued to try and find their way back to the car.

The panic in Joe had begun to rise when he realised that they had been walking longer to get back to the car then what they had away from it.

His thoughts were broken when he felt Colby stumble slightly.

If it weren't for his large arm around the younger man's waist, he would have been sure to fall onto the cold hard ground.

"Joe" Colby said weakly as he regained his balance.

"I'm so...cold" he added through chattering teeth.

Joe looked down at the younger man and panic fuelled his chest when he saw the slightly blue tinge to his friends lips.

Holding him closer to his broad frame he tried to reassure Colby as much as he could.

"We'll be...back at the car soon" he said as a painful shiver ran through his own body.

The cold was starting to get to the three men and they wouldn't last much longer being so open to the elements.

They needed shelter but they could find none around them, not even the car.

* * *

After feeling like they'd been walking for hours but was actually only about twenty minutes, Joe stopped to a halt as he looked around them.

He didn't recognise any of the scenery.

Not that there was much to recognise as it was all covered in snow, but, the formation of the tree's was different then to what they had seen before.

"Dammit" he muttered.

Colby lifted his head to look at him.

"What's...wrong?" he asked.

Joe shook his head.

"I...I don't know where we are" he said worriedly.

Colby briefly glanced around.

"Where's...where's...Jon?" he asked.

Joe looked down at his then behind them.

Jon was nowhere to be seen.

"What the fuck?" Joe asked worriedly.

"JON" he called loudly but the strong howling if the wind would not let his voice travel far.

"We have to...find him" Colby said as he shivered on the spot.

Joe let out a worried sigh before placing his arm back around Colby and heading back the way they came.

"JON" he called loudly again hoping the man would hear him.

After walking for a few more minutes, Colby heard something in the distance.

"Do you...can you hear that?" he asked Joe.

The Samoan looked down at him with questioning eyes.

"I can...hear...coughing" Colby said through tightly gritted teeth to stop the chattering that was making his jaw ache.

Both men headed in the direction the sound came from.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Joe found Jon sat at the base of a tree shivering violently.

After sitting Colby down gently, Joe ran over to his fallen friend.

"Jon...are you ok?" he asked.

The blonde haired man looked worse for ware.

His lips also had a blue tinge to them and his eyes were clouded over.

"I can't...I can't breathe" he told Joe.

"I tried...to call for you...but I couldn't..." he didn't finish as another painful cough tore through his chest.

Joe looked at him worriedly.

Joe looked down at his two friends and realised that they wouldn't be able to continue the journey to find the car or help.

There was only one thing to do.

"Ok...I want you both to stay here...I'm gonna go and get help" Joe told them.

Colby shook his head weakly.

"No, we...stick together" he said quietly, his voice growing weak.

Joe sighed.

"Colby, you and Jon can barely walk, it will just slow us down. I promise, I'll come back with help...I promise" he tried to reassure them as he stood up.

Without saying another word, he began to make his way down another snow covered hill.

Colby felt a sad pang in his chest as he saw his friend disappear from sight.

"Do you think...he'll find help?" he asked Jon who sat beside him.

It took a while to answer, but eventually, Jon managed to croak out "he will...and if he can't...he'll die trying".

Colby knew it was true.

Joe didn't know how to fail.

Both men sat under the tree waiting for their friend to arrive with help.

The question was, would he find his way back to them?

And would they still be alive by the time he got there?

* * *

 **:-O Will Joe be able to find help?**

 **Will Colby and Jon still be alive if he does?**

 **Review, Review, Review :-)**


	116. Mermaid

**Another chapter for my awesome readers! :-D**

 **ramzjj: I hope they'll make it too :-s**

 **Roxie's life: It is VERY bad! Will Joe get to them in time? And thank you, we're very happy to be having another baby :-)**

 **PunkShieldGirl: That is a deffinate possibilty! **

**Jenny McDugal: I hope so too :-s**

 **Wolfgirl2013: I know, and thanks :-)**

 **This chapter was requested by cheryl24...I hope you like it :-)**

* * *

 **Mermaid**

Jon stood with his arms folded and a scowl plastered on his face.

"Explain to me again why were doing this" he asked.

Joe huffed loudly.

"Because its fun Jonathan. Now stop complaining and come help us" Joe told his friend as he and Colby lifted items onto the speed boat they'd rented.

Jon rolled his eyes as he stepped forward and got onto the boat mumbling something about not using his full name like that.

After packing plenty of rope and food and drink items along with some fishing rods and bait, Joe told both men to take a seat as he started the engine.

Colby sat down with a goofy smile on his face, excited for the days events while Jon sat down and mumbled to himself about how stupid this all was.

Joe slowly made his way from the dock and once there was some clearing began to go faster.

Colby continued to smile like a happy puppy while Jon squeezed his eyes shut and gripped onto the edge of his seat.

After finding a nice quiet area, Joe began to slow the boat down before stopping it completely.

Colby stood up once the engine stopped and dropped the anchor.

He looked around his surroundings and nodded approvingly.

"This is a really great spot you picked out" he told the Samoan.

Joe smiled proudly as he began to unpack the fishing rods.

He baited all three of them and handed one to Colby who took it happily before casting his line.

Joe then made his way over to Jon who was still sat on his seat.

"Here" he said holding the pole out to his friend.

Jon looked at it before shaking his head.

"What, you never fished before?" Joe asked with a smirk.

Jon stared at him.

"Of course I have" he told his friend irritated.

"Then what's the problem?" Joe asked him.

Jon didn't answer right away.

He mumbled something but it was unclear.

"What did you say?" Joe asked as he bent down closer to his friend.

"I don't like boats, ok" the smaller man told him.

Joe stood up straight.

"Ooooooh" he answered.

"Well, you don't have to fish if you don't want to. There's some beers in the cooler" he said pointing to the blue box in the corner of the boat.

Jon huffed again.

Joe rolled his eyes.

"Now what? You want me to get it for you?" he asked.

Jon shook his head.

"Then what's wrong?" the larger man asked.

"I can't drink beer" Jon reminded him.

Joe felt like a total asshole.

He'd completely forgotten that due to his medication, Jon couldn't drink alcohol.

"Shit, I'm sorry man. I completely forgot" he told him honestly.

Jon nodded.

"It's ok" he reassured his friend.

He then looked past Joe to Colby who was still smiling happily.

Jon snorted briefly before nodding his head towards the two toned haired man.

"Go on, go and fish with dipshit. I'll just stay here and play a game on my phone" he said.

When he saw the torn look in Joe's eyes he released a gentle sigh.

"Joe, I'll be fine. Go and have some fun" he reassured the man.

After hesitating briefly, Joe nodded and then went to stand beside Colby as he cast his line.

* * *

A few hours later found all three men shirtless as the sun belted down on them.

It didn't help that the water was reflecting the glow of the sun back onto them making them all the more hotter.

"I feel like I'm on fire" Joe said as he wiped a hand down his sweaty face.

Colby looked down at his arms and saw them turning slightly red.

"I think we should put on some sun tan lotion before we burn" he suggested before setting his pole down and walking over to his bag beside Jon.

He took out a large blue bottle and squirted a decent sized blob onto his palm before rubbing his hands together to spread an even amount in each hand.

He then went about rubbing it up and down his arms.

Once he'd done that, he applied some more to his hands before massaging the cream into his chiselled chest and stomach enjoying the soothing coolness it brought to his skin.

He then picked up the bottle and looked at Jon.

The Ohioan instantly knew what he wanted.

With a groan, he stood up and took the bottle out of his friends hands and squirted some of the cool cream into his own.

Colby turned around and saw Joe looking at them with a huge grin on his face.

He knew how much Jon hated having to do this.

With a huff, Jon began to rub the lotion into his friends shoulders and back.

Joe chuckled loudly when he saw Jon visibly cringe as he continued to rub the cream onto his friend.

"Done" the blonde haired man said as then proceeded to wipe his hands on his shorts.

Colby wasn't finished though.

He picked up the bottle off of Jon's seat and handed it to him again.

"What else is there to put this on? I'm not putting it anywhere else on your body so don't even ask" he warned Colby.

The smaller man just rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a moron. You need to put some cream on yourself" he told him matter of factly.

Jon just shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good" he said as he went to sit back down.

Joe stopped him.

"He's right. You need to put some cream on. There's all kinds of UV rays getting absorbed into your skin right now" he told him.

Knowing that he was losing the battle, Jon snatched the bottle from Colby's hand and began to rub some of the cream onto his arms and chest.

Colby then set about putting some on the taller man's back.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it" Joe said with a smirk.

Jon just huffed before taking his seat and pulling out his phone to continue playing candy crush on it.

After helping Joe with his sun tan lotion, Colby and the Samoan went back to fishing.

Both men caught and released a decent amount of fish before sitting down to eat some of the food they'd brought with them.

They handed Jon some of the food and men sat and talked while they ate.

"This is nice" Colby commented when it had gone silent.

"What is?" Jon asked him.

"This" Colby said as he pointed around them with a wave of his hand.

"Out here in the sun, just the three of us. No travelling, no being stuck in a car for hours, no getting hurt in the ring...just being out here where its quiet and peaceful. It's just nice to be doing something different" he added.

Joe nodded.

"I know what you mean. It can get boring sitting in the apartment all the time on our day off. It's nice to just get out and do something that has nothing to do with wrestling" he said.

Jon knew what they were talking about.

Most of the downtime they got would be spent working out at the gym, cleaning their clothes from the previous tour and just lazying about their apartment.

To be outside and doing something productive was a nice change.

If only it wasn't on a boat, he may have enjoyed it more.

After finishing their food, Colby and Joe went back to fishing while Jon sat bored in his seat.

He huffed as he swallowed past his dry throat.

The heat was starting to get to him and he was so thirsty.

He waited until he could bare it no longer and stood up to make his way over to the cooler.

He opened it and sighed when indeed, there was only beer inside and no water or soda.

He picked up one of the bottles and opened it on the side of the boat.

"What are you doing man?" Joe asked when he saw his friend out of the corner of his eye.

Jon finished taking a long swig of the cold beer and took a second to get his breath back.

"I had to man. I was so thirsty" he told his friend honestly.

Joe didn't say anything.

What could he say?

The man couldn't sit there and get dehydrated.

As Jon made his way back to his seat, he jumped when the boat began to rock slightly.

Colby had caught another fish and was jumping up and down in excitement.

"STOP JUMPING" Jon shouted out to him.

Colby ignored his friend and continued to jump happily.

It was at that moment that the Ohioan lost his balance, tripping over Colby's bag, he was headed over the side of the boat.

As he tumbled, the front of his head smacked loudly off of the side of the boat and he fell into the water with a splash.

"Oh shit" Colby said as he dropped his fishing rod and he and Joe made their way over to where Jon had just fallen overboard.

"Why did you do that?" Joe asked angrily.

"It's not like I knew he was going to fall in" Colby told him honestly.

They waited but the water became still.

"Why isn't he coming up?" Colby asked.

Joe shook his head worriedly not having an answer.

It was then that a small amount of crimson on the side of the boat caught his attention.

"Shit" he said worriedly as he dove into the warm water himself.

Colby followed suit and both men began looking for their friend.

* * *

It was eerily quiet under the water.

Jon's limp body sunk further down as he wasn't concious to keep himself afloat.

Everything came to a sudden halt when his lungs began to burn.

His eyes flew open and he began to fight to get to the surface of the water.

As he continued to kick and punch himself through the deep blue walls, his concentration was broken when he saw something swim by him.

He panicked thinking it may have been a shark.

As he continued to make his way the top of the water, he froze when he felt something brush past him.

He looked and briefly saw the end of a tail.

It did nothing to settle his nerves.

He was even more convinced now that it was a shark.

As he was about to continue swimming, he felt something touch his back.

He turned in the water and froze at what he saw.

A beautiful blonde haired woman was in front of him.

A small smile graced her lips as she looked into his eyes.

It was then he noticed that the tail he'd seen belonged to her.

His eyes widened as he continued to stare.

He knew he needed to get some much needed air or he would die but he was to captivated by the woman's stare to move.

She was unlike any woman he'd ever seen.

Pure beauty.

She smiled at him as he got lost in her eyes.

His thoughts were cut short when he felt a hand grab him by the shoulder and he began to be pulled away from the woman.

As he saw her fade into the distance, his eyes closed and what little air he still had in his lungs came out in small bursts of bubbles from his mouth.

* * *

It felt like he was floating.

Everything was quiet around him.

He felt a gentle touch to his face and it calmed him.

The calm feeling washed over him once more when he felt his lungs inflate.

It was so peaceful where he was.

Wherever that may have been. He wanted to stay.

He hadn't felt this peaceful in years.

He couldn't see anything but bright whiteness all around him.

It was so soothing.

He was thinking of all things peaceful as he continued to feel the floating feeling.

After a small amount of time, he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a sudden force rain down on his chest.

This was no longer peaceful.

If anything it was...painful.

Another bought of air filled him and the pain in his chest resumed.

The white light surrounding him began to fade into a dull grey.

Before long, the dull grey turned into a piercing black.

He didn't like it here.

He no longer felt safe.

Panic began to set in when he couldn't see anything but black and the pain in his chest got worse.

It was then that he heard someone call his name.

"Jon".

That voice sounded so familiar.

He couldn't quit make it out though.

It sounded like the voice was under water.

More air filled his body followed by more pain in his chest.

He heard someone speak again.

It was a different voice.

"C'mon Jon. Don't do this" it said.

Do what?

What was he doing?

He was trying to peace together all of his thoughts.

As he tried to figure out who the voice belonged to, he slowly felt himself slip back into the white void he'd been in before.

Once again, it was quiet and peaceful.

* * *

Joe gave Colby a terrified glance as the smaller man continued to press a steady rhythm on their friends chest.

"Jon" Colby said sadly as he fought to save his friends life.

"C'mon Jon. Don't do this" Joe said as he looked at his fallen comrade.

Colby never stopped, not once.

He continued to breathe for his friend while he couldn't breathe for himself and continued to push a steady pattern on his chest to keep his heart going.

Joe watched as a small amount of blood trickled out of the cut above Jon's eyebrow and slowly slide down his face.

Colby began to get more fierce in his movements.

"C'mon Jon" he said angrily.

It wasn't working.

With the last bits of energy he had, Colby balled up his fist and began to pound on his friends chest.

Joe knelt by him shocked.

"You don't get to do this" Colby said through gritted teeth.

"You don't get to die now...not with everything we've been through" he added.

"You've been through worse. Now breathe goddamit" he shouted.

He continued to bring down forceful blows.

"BREATHE" he shouted louder making Joe jump.

Just as he was about to bring his fist down once again, Jon's eyes opened briefly.

Colby lowered his hand and took his friends face in his palms.

"That's it...that's it. Take a breath, come on" he gently coaxed.

Jon slowly moved one of his arms, his knee raising slightly.

"C'mon Jon. Breathe. Take in a breath" Colby coaxed.

Finally, after a few seconds, Jon choked out the sea water that had flooded his lungs.

Joe pushed him onto his side to help him expel the fluid and then patted Colby on the shoulder.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked his friend.

Colby glanced from Jon to Joe, then back to Jon.

"Lost" he told him.

Joe smiled and lay an approving hand on his friends back once more.

He would never bug the man for watching 'crappy TV shows' ever again.

When they'd managed to settle Jon, Colby pulled up the anchor and Joe began to make the journey back to the dock.

Once they were their, they loaded their belongings into their car and made their way to the hospital.

Within a few hours, Jon was checked over and once his test results came back, he was allowed to go home.

He sat in the back seat of the car with Colby, a blanket wrapped around the Ohioan.

"You ok?" Colby asked him gently.

Jon nodded.

It was quiet before Jon spoke.

"I saw a girl" he said in almost a whisper.

"A girl?" Joe asked from the drivers seat.

Jon nodded.

"Where? At the the hospital?" he added.

Jon shook his head.

"Under the water" he told him.

Colby frowned.

"You saw a girl under the water?" he asked, just to clarify.

Jon nodded again.

"She had...she had a tail" he told them.

It was Joe's turn to frown.

"A tail?" he asked amused.

Jon nodded again.

"You mean like...like a mermaid?" Colby asked.

Jon wasn't sure what he meant.

All he knew was, that he saw a beautiful blonde haired girl under the water with him and she happened to have a tail.

He looked at Colby and could see the amusement in his friends eyes.

"I know what I saw" he said, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

Colby chuckled.

"You must have hit your head harder then what we thought" Joe said with a small laugh.

"I'm telling you I saw a girl with a tail" Jon said again.

Colby gave a small nod.

"Uh huh. Just like the time we went camping and you were convinced you saw Big Foot right?" he asked.

"Or, like the time you woke me up at three in the morning to tell me you could see alien spaceship lights in the sky and it turned out to be the kitchen lights reflecting in the window" he added.

Jon just rolled his eyes.

"I know what I saw" he repeated.

"Of course you do" Colby said, patting his friend on the arm.

"Aren't you supposed to be comforting me? Telling me what I wanna hear? I did DIE earlier this afternoon" Jon reminded him.

"I remember. I was there. It was me who saved your life" Colby told him matter of factly.

Jon wasn't going to let this go.

He knew what he saw.

Whether his friends believed him or not, he'd seen a...mermaid.

As long he knew it was real, his friends could shove it.

* * *

 **Review, Review, Review**

 **Next two chapters will be Fan P6 and Asylum P6 and should both be up within a few days :-)**


	117. Blizzard P4

**Here it is...Part 4 of the Blizzard series. This chapter was super hard to write and was making me all emotional!**

 **Once again, thank you all for your continued awesome reviews :-)**

 **Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. I'll add your idea to my list and get around to writing it when i can.**

 **espeon44: I'm afraid that's not the direction this story is going. I wrote a chapter about Colby and Saraya going on a date if you're interested in reading that, but as for them getting married, i'm afraid i won't be writing that.**

 **Moxley: The evil part of me does enjoy hurting Jon, yes lol However, cheryl24 who requested the mermaid chapter specifically asked for it to be Jon who saw a mermaid lol**

 **takers dark lover: Brace yourself for this chapter! Glad you liked the previous chapter :-)**

 **Ninjoy: I'm so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! Thank you for your awesome review as always x**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you! :-)**

 **Requested by: SittingontheEdge and GrahamCracker E.G.**

 **Get the tissues ready for this chapter...you're going to need them!**

* * *

 **Blizzard P4**

Joe trekked through the agonising cold.

He could feel the skin on his face splitting from being exposed to the elements for too long.

He pushed past the pain and continued to force his way through the violent onslaught of the snow storm.

In any other situation, he would have given up hope…but he couldn't. His brothers needed him and he wasn't going to let them down.

He shuddered violently as a nasty gust of wind nearly blew him off of his feet.

Still, he trudged forward even though his body stung and his eyes watered, the drops of water never getting to the bottom of his face as they froze over before they had a chance.

His jaw ached from his chattering teeth and he felt as though they may fall out from the force of it

banging together.

He could no longer feel his nose and his fingers and ears had gone numb over an hour before.

His hoodie barely provided any comfort from the forcefulness of the weather and he wished he'd brought a coat with him.

Another shiver ran through him and he felt his energy quickly dissipating.

He couldn't see anything around him.

When the thought of giving up crossed his mind, he remembered his brothers sitting under the tree he'd left them at.

He couldn't let them down. If he did, they would die and so would he.

With a groan, he forced his feet to continue the journey.

* * *

Jon and Colby shivered under the tree.

Colby was practically in Jon's lap trying to get as much of the man's body heat as he could.

Unfortunately, Jon had barely any body heat to give. Still, he let Colby snuggle into him as much as he could to at least try.

"D…do…you think he'll…come back?" Colby asked.

"Of course he will…Joe doesn't know…how to fail" Jon told him as he let out a cold breath.

"I'm s…so…c…cold" Colby mumbled miserably.

Jon looked down at his friend and could see him shaking.

Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around his best friend and pulled him closer to him, trying to give him as much comfort as he could.

It was quiet before Colby spoke again.

"Do…do you think…this is what…it was like…when…the Titanic…sank?" he asked.

Jon shook his head.

"No, it was colder. This weather though…is not far off it" he told him.

Colby whimpered as a gust of wind blew hard against them.

Jon sucked in a hard breath as the force knocked the wind out of him making it even harder to breathe.

When it had settled down, Colby could here the strained wheezing in his friends chest.

"What's…wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Jon shook his head.

"Nothing" he told him.

Colby looked up at him weakly.

"Don't…don't lie to me" he said.

Jon huffed slightly.

He knew he wouldn't get away with not telling the smaller man what was wrong.

"Remember…the car crash…we had?" he asked.

Colby gave a nod.

"Ever since I had that punctured lung thing…when it gets cold…it takes my breath away. I feel like I'm…suffocating" he added.

Colby looked at his friend worriedly.

As if they weren't in a dangerous predicament already, Jon's admission just made it ten times worse.

The man couldn't breathe properly.

There is only so long a body can go without inhaling enough oxygen.

Colby lay his head back down on Jon's chest and silently prayed that Joe would be back soon.

* * *

The Samoans steps became slower in their pace as he continued his never ending journey.

His thoughts were scattered as the cold ate away at his sanity.

He couldn't put up with this for much longer.

He was losing his energy, and fast.

He puffed out small amounts of air as the cold attacked his lungs.

He literally felt like he was freeing from the inside out and the outside in.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Joe's legs gave way and he fell to his knees on the floor.

He felt the agonising pain in his chest when he realised that this spot is where he was probably going to die.

Then his mind wondered back to his friends.

Were they even still alive?

If they were, how longer would they live?

He'd failed them.

He'd failed himself.

As his thoughts continued to eat away at him, the man fell forward into the snow completely exhausted.

He closed his eyes tightly and prayed for a quick death for him and his friends, not a slow and agonising one.

He just hoped the man upstairs was listening and didn't make them suffer for too long.

With that, his mind went blank and he completely blacked out to the world.

* * *

"How long…has he…been gone?" Colby asked quietly.

Jon took a while to answer, simply too tired to even speak.

"About…an hour" he replied.

The men's hope at Joe finding help had long disappeared.

"Do you still think…he'll come back?" the smaller man asked.

When Jon didn't answer, he swallowed the lump in his throat and felt a tear run from his eye.

It stung his face.

Both men had small open cuts on their face from the cold, the blood never managing to fall more then half a centimetre before freezing over.

"Hey Colby" Jon said quietly.

His friend looked up at him weakly.

"What do you think heavens like?" he asked staring straight ahead of him.

Colby felt sickness rise to his throat.

For Jon to be talking about anything religious must have meant that the man was truly scared.

"I think...it's warm" he answered.

Jon looked down at him and a small smile appeared.

He hugged Colby tighter and whispered "lets hope so huh".

* * *

It was silent around Joe.

Beside the odd howl of the wind.

It was almost peaceful.

The man had not moved since he'd collapsed and his body was now completely numb.

He no longer felt the cold…if anything, he felt warmer then he did before.

Death was near, he could feel it.

Surely his body couldn't last much longer.

His thoughts drifted to his mother and father.

He hoped they'd be alright when they found out the news.

His thoughts then drifted to his friends.

Everything they'd been through over the past year and half.

A smile made its way to his lips when he remembered all the laughs they'd had.

A rumble formed in his chest in some what of a laugh.

But then…his thoughts turned darker and the smile soon fell.

What had they done to deserve this?

What had they done that was so terrible, that they always found themselves in shitty situations?

Kidnappings, car crashes, demented fans, seizures, family deaths…and now this.

Joe felt the anger rise in him.

He managed to force himself onto his back and he glanced up to the sky with glassy eyes.

"I hate you" he whispered weakly.

He had faith, he always felt that his faith had kept him and his friends safe, but now…his faith was failing him.

As he continued to look up to the sky, he heard something.

Something familiar.

It was a song.

Through his hazy brain, he realised it was his phone ringing.

He swallowed thickly as he willed his body to move.

His hand flopped against the pocket of his cargo trousers as he tried to reach for his phone.

"Please don't hang up" he said as he continued to try and get his hands to co-operate.

Finally, he grasped onto the plastic device and pulled it from its constraints.

He held it up and smiled when he saw Phil's appear on screen.

As he moved his other hand to answer, the ringing stopped.

He lifted his head slightly to get a better look at the phone.

He couldn't believe it.

They're one chance for survival had just come and gone.

He moaned sadly as his hand, still holding the phone, collapsed beside him.

He closed his eyes once again and tried to block out any thoughts.

He swallowed as a single tear ran down his face.

Once again, he'd failed at saving himself and his friends.

He felt as though he deserved to die.

He just hoped it would be sooner rather then later.

* * *

Jon came too with a start.

He didn't even remember falling asleep.

He was momentarily confused as to where he was until it all came flooding back when the sting in his body reminded him and his and his friends current situation.

After taking a moment to gather his mind, he spoke to his friend.

"You ok?" he asked.

He got no reply.

"Colby" he said trying to get the man's attention.

Still nothing.

"Colby" he said again as he managed to shake his arms a little trying to rouse his friend.

Silence.

Jon felt the panic rise in his chest.

He shook his friend again but still, he didn't answer.

"Colby" he said once more, his voice breaking as tears welled up in his eyes.

He managed to unhook one of his arms from around his friend and put his fingers to Colby's neck.

He couldn't feel anything.

Even if he had a pulse, Jon's hands were too numb to feel it.

He pulled the man's head up slightly to get a better look at him and he felt a sob rise within him when he saw the pale face of his friend and the purple tint to his lips.

Without saying another word, he pulled Colby closer to him and sobbed until he could no longer breathe.

As his vision became spotty from the lack of air, he gave his friend one last squeeze before his head fell back against the tree with a thud and his grip on Colby went lax.

Any energy he had left had gone and he joined his friends in the land of either death or unconsciousness.

* * *

 **OMG! ARE THEY DEAD?**

 **Review, Review, Review**


	118. Confession

**No...your eyes do not decieve you! I have returned!**

 **OMG! It's been sooooooooooooo long!**

 **I know i've been aweful and not updated in aaaaaaaaaaaaages, but i've been so busy. Im now nearly 6 months pregnant! We found out were having a little BOY :-D :-D :-D Were calling him Joey and he's due in February next year. I've been writing up some chapters over the past few days including another chapter for Blizzard so keep an eye out for it!**

 **Jenny McDugal: What kind of writer would i be, if i let them die? lol**

 **Guest: Let's hope someone finds them in time. It's not looking good for them at the moment.**

 **cheryl24: I'm glad you liked the mermaid chapter.**

 **Wolfgirl2013: I know :-(**

 **LunaticFringe'sAngel-LA15: Jump out of the abyss hahaha you'll find out soon enough what's going to happen to the boys :-)**

 **ramzjj: Maybe they are :-O**

 **Paisley2: Wouldn't it be ironic that it were Punk to save them? lol And i'm doing much better thanks :-)**

 **takers dark lover: Sorry...I get a kick out of being evil and leaving you all on a cliffhanger mwah hahahaha**

 **Ninjoy: I'm so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. I hope you like this one to :-)**

 **RightBackAtItAgain: Sorry. Here's a virtual tissue to dry your eyes with lol**

 **Moxley: I know i am (evil smiles). I'll be updating all the chapters you mentioned soon :-)**

 **Guest: I'll be updating again either later today or tomorrow :-)**

 **Ayesha: I'll add a Disney land chapter to my list :-)**

 **Enjoy! xox**

* * *

 **Confession**

Joe rolled over with a groan.

His head was pounding and he felt like he'd gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson.

He sat up slowly and looked around him.

He was in the hotel room he and the boys had booked into the day before.

He glanced to his left and saw Jon fully clothed lying face down on the single bed in a deep sleep.

Upon further inspection, he could see that his friend was sporting a lovely bruise on his right cheek bone.

He squinted to get a better look.

"What happened last night?" the Samoan asked aloud.

At that moment, he heard a groan come from the side of his bed.

He shuffled over and looked onto the floor to find Colby curled into a ball.

"Dude…why are you on the floor?" he asked.

Colby didn't respond, instead, he got another groan.

Joe stood up, carefully stepping over his friend and proceeded to make his way into the bathroom.

He scrunched up his nose when the smell of vomit attacked his senses.

"Ugghh" he groaned as he cautiously made his way over to the toilet.

Thankfully, the seat was already up so he didn't have to touch the toilet itself.

After finishing emptying his bladder, he went over to the sink to wash his hands.

As he looked into the mirror, he was shocked to see the state of himself.

He had a scratch running down his cheek and he also had dried blood on his lip.

He quickly dried off his hands and then lent more towards the mirror to get a better look at himself.

His upper lip was slightly swollen and a cut running down it.

He stood back and shook his head trying to clear it from the fog that seemed to have taken up residence there.

As he stood trying to recall what had happened the night before, he jumped when Colby ran into the bathroom skidding to his knees just in time to vomit into the toilet.

The tattooed man scrunched up his nose and left his friend to it as he made his way back into the bedroom area.

He walked over to Jon and leant over his friend.

"Jon…wake up" he said softly.

He got no response.

"Jon" he called again.

Nothing.

"DUDE" he said loudly as he nudged his friends shoulder.

Jon awoke with a start and scrambled off of the bed and to his feet.

He looked around through half lidded eyes, confusion etched on his handsome features.

"Where are we?" he asked.

Joe sat down on the bed to stop the room from spinning.

"Were at the hotel. Man, what happened last night?" he asked him.

Jon stared at him with a blank expression on his face.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

Joe shook his head.

"Dude, we had a full on bar fight last night" Jon told him.

Joe's eyes bulged.

"WHAT?" he shouted loudly, instantly regretting his decision.

He grabbed his head and closed his eyes until the pounding stopped.

"Headache?" Jon asked him.

The bigger man gave a small moan as he nodded.

The Ohioan walked over to his bag and pulled out a packet of pain killers.

He chucked them to his friend and then proceeded into the bathroom to fill up a glass with some water.

The smell of vomit didn't deter Jon, instead he looked down at Colby who was practically wrapped around the bottom of the toilet hugging it.

"You ok man?" he asked.

Colby groaned.

"I think I'm dying" he groaned dramatically.

Jon smiled.

"No, you're not dying, just hungover. Do you remember what happened last night?" he asked.

Colby was silent for a moment or two before he let out another loud groan.

"Ohhh, were going to be in so much trouble when we get to work today" he said as he let out a cough.

Jon nodded in agreement.

After talking for a few more minutes, Jon walked back into the bedroom and handed Joe the glass of water to take his tablets.

After doing so, the bigger man looked up to Jon.

"How come you're not hungover?" he asked.

"Because being on mood stabilisers and anti depressants makes you live a life of sobriety, no matter how much you want a vodka and coke or a shot of Jack" he said with a smirk.

"Lucky bastard" Joe mumbled as he lay down, feeling slightly bad that he momentarily forgot why his friend couldn't consume any alcohol.

* * *

After the three men showered, they headed out to get themselves some food much to Colby's disdain.

"So, some jerks were trying it on with some of the girls and we stepped in to stop it?" Joe asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yes" Jon answered, a small hint of annoyance lacing his voice.

"And then these guys got brave and started a fight?" the Samoan clarified.

"Yeeeees" Jon answered again monotone.

"Assholes" Joe added making Colby chuckle.

"I can't believe you don't remember anything from last night" the smaller man said.

Joe sighed.

"I can't either. Its literally all a blur" he added.

After finding a little sandwich shop and consuming dangerous amounts of coffee, the men headed back to the hotel to pack their bags ready to leave for the arena.

As they got in the elevator, they were joined by Ryan and Claudio.

The two men began smirking at their friends.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Joe asked perplexed.

"Just thinking what you guy's punishment will be when we get to the arena later" Ryan told them.

"Hey, we were being noble. Those guys were practically forcing themselves onto the girls. One of them even started talking to Nikki's twins" Colby told him making Jon laugh at the nickname for Nikki's breasts.

"Noble or not, you boys started a fight that got way out of hand last night. It's not even like you can hide it. Fair enough the police weren't called because the bar staff knew those guys started the trouble but look at yourselves. Colby looks like he's been on a week long binge, Jon's got a bruise covering pretty much one side of his face and you look like you've had botox done in only one lip" Claudio told Joe.

"Also, isn't this the second or third time you've had a fight at a bar?" Ryan added.

"Second strikes lead to a hefty fine and third is suspension" he told them.

"Dammit" Colby mumbled.

The elevator dinged as it stopped on the men's floor.

"Good luck later guys" Claudio said honestly as he made his way up the opposite end of the corridor.

"Yeah good luck…you're gonna need it" Ryan added with a laugh as he to walked away.

"I hate that guy" Colby said as he gave the back of Ryan's head a dirty look.

Once they'd packed, the three men checked out of the hotel and made their way to the arena.

* * *

As they pulled into the back entrance of the arena, all three men groaned when they saw John Laurinaitis waiting at the back door, a smirk firmly planted on his faces.

"Alright. Let's just be men and take our punishments as such" Joe said as the three of them exited the car.

As they went to get their bags they heard John whistle to them.

When they looked over at him, he shook his head and then began to call them over with his finger.

"Here we go" Jon mumbled.

As they got closer to them, John opened the back door and walked through it first.

"Gentlemen, if you'd like to follow me" he said in his husky voice.

The three men followed the man to his office and walked inside.

He told them to take a seat which they did quietly.

"Boys, it's come to my attention that there was some trouble started at a bar last night after the live show. Care to explain to me what happened?" he asked.

The three men were quiet at first.

"We were just sticking up for the girls. Some guys were getting way to touchy feely and we stopped them" Colby told the man.

It was well known that John Laurinaitis didn't like the three men.

Since they'd been called up he'd taken an instant disliking to them and he did everything in his power to cause them grief.

"Defending the girls or not, you made the company look bad" he told them.

"And how did we do that exactly?" Jon asked him.

"No cops were called and the owner didn't press any charges. He's the one who told us after that the guys were well known for being to up in girls personal space. Would you have preferred it if we'd have just let them carry on" he asked.

John glared at the man.

"I don't like your tone Mr Good and I would warn you to refrain from using that tone of voice in the future" the older man told him.

Jon just scoffed and looked away.

Laurinaitis then stood up and went and sat on the corner of his desk.

"Now, I don't want to make this difficult gentlemen. I just want a name" he told them.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"I want to know which one of you three it was that instigated the fight. Once I have a name, he will be dealt with in accordance to the rules of WWE and the other two of you will be let go with no further repercussions" he told them.

"What makes you think it was one of us that started the fight?" Jon asked him with narrowed eyes.

Laurinaitis looked at him and smiled.

"Lets just say I have…credible sources" he told him.

"Now, if you and Joe wouldn't mind waiting outside, I'd like to talk to Colby first" he said standing up.

"What?" Colby asked.

"Oh didn't I say. I'd like to talk to all three of you separately. I don't want you all conspiring with each other" he told them.

No one made a motion to move.

"Now gentlemen" John said irritated.

Joe and Jon stood up giving Colby a sympathetic look before walking outside and closing the door.

"What the hell is he playing at?" Jon asked knowing the older man was up to something.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I don't like it" Joe replied.

* * *

Back inside the office, Colby shifted nervously as John took a seat behind his desk.

"So Mr Lopez, how about we start with what happened last night" he said as he linked his hands together and placed them in font of him in an authoritive manner.

Colby hesitated briefly.

"Oh umm…well…like Jon said…" he began but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear Jon said. I want to hear from you, what happened last night?" he asked again.

Colby frowned.

"Like I said earlier. Some guys were getting to feisty with the girls and we stepped in to stop it" he told him.

"And then what happened?" John asked him.

"What do you mean?" the smaller man replied.

"Well obviously they didn't just walk away. It ended up being a full blown bar fight. I want to know who it was that threw the first punch because from what I've been told…it was one of you three" Laurinaitis told him.

"If your source was so reliable, why didn't they just tell you who threw the first punch themselves and save all the trouble?" Colby asked.

Laurinaitis smiled.

"Unfortunately, they didn't see who it was. That's why I thought I'd go to the source. There's no point in all three of you being in trouble when it was only one of you who caused the fight in the first place" he told Colby.

"So please Mr Lopez…give me a name. Was it you, Joe and Jon?" he asked.

Colby didn't answer.

After a few more seconds of silence, John saw the look of defiance blaze into Colby's eyes.

"Ah, I see. You don't want to throw your friends under the bus. I understand that. But do you really want this to affect your status within the company?" he asked.

Again Colby didn't answer.

"Ok fine. You can leave. Send Joe in here please" he said as he went and sat down behind the desk again.

Colby stood up and made his way outside.

He made his way over to Jon and Joe who were sat waiting for him on some nearby crates.

"What did he say?" Jon asked.

"He wants to know who started the fight" Colby told them.

"So basically he wants us to go against each other?" Joe asked.

Colby nodded.

"Seems like it. Don't worry. I didn't say anything" he reassured them.

"He wants you to go in there Joe" he added.

The Samoan stood up with a huff.

He made his way to the door and knocked.

When he herd John call him in, he went inside and closed the door behind him before taking a seat.

"Ok, so, I just talked to Colby and I'm going to tell you the same thing. Don't let yourself get punished just to keep your friends safe. I want a name Joe…just a name" Laurinaitis told him.

Joe didn't say a word.

"So, you want me to grass on one of my best friends to save my own back huh?" Joe asked.

John smiled and nodded.

"Exactly" he told him.

The Samoan shook his head.

"Then I'm afraid you're wasting your time. I'm not gonna out one of my friends. No way no how" he told him defiantly.

John again gave a small nod.

"I see" he said in his raspy tone.

He then stood up and went and sat on the end of his desk, much like he had with Colby.

An intimidation tactic Joe thought.

"Look. I know that the other two are your friends, and I respect that. I just don't want to see you get punished for something they did. Everything will be handled discreetly of course. Punishment will be dished out according to company policy. Just…give me the name" Laurinaitis told him.

Joe shook his head.

"I can't do that" he told him.

John sighed in disappointment.

"Joe, you come from a very respectable heritage. Your family is very well respected within the company. I don't want to see anything jeopardize that" he said.

Joe knew it was a warning…but it wasn't going to work.

He shook his head again.

John was getting more and more agitated.

"I'm disappointed in you. I thought your family was far more important to you then your friends" he told him.

Joe stood up to his full height.

"My friends are my family" he said before walking out of the office.

He made his way over to his friends and huffed.

"That guy is seriously an asshole" he said annoyed.

"What did he say?" Colby asked.

"He started bringing up my family name saying that by getting into trouble for what happened last night, I'd be basically squashing it and become a disgrace" he told them.

"He's desperate" Jon said, knowing Laurinaitis would only bring someone's family into it unless he knew he wasn't going to get answers.

All three men stopped talking immediately when they saw the office door open and John stand in the doorway.

"Mr Good, if you wouldn't mind coming in" he said.

Jon stood up and followed the man inside.

"Take a seat" John told him.

The younger man did and waited for the raspy voice to speak again.

"I'm sure you know why I've called you in here" he asked.

Jon gave a small nod.

"So, why don't we stop wasting everyone's time and get down to business. Give me the name of the man who started the fight and you can leave" Laurinaitis told him.

Jon said nothing.

"I have to say, you and your friends must be incredibly close to not call the other out" the older man said.

"Yeah, you're right. It's a little thing called loyalty. Something you clearly lack" Jon told him.

Laurinaitis didn't like that comment.

"This isn't about me. And like I said before, I'm your superior. You show me some respect when you answer me" he warned.

Jon sniggered.

"You know…I'd hate to be the one to put the blame on one of my friends to. But, you have to think of your future here in the WWE Jonathan" Laurinaitis told him.

"That's what I am doing" Jon told him.

"You think anyone would ever trust me again if I became a snake and told you the name? It'd be hell working here. I'd rather get suspended then say anything to you" he said as he folded his arms.

Laurinaitis gave a glare.

"Well then think of your friends. I'd hate to see Colby be pushed into the background" he told him.

Jon looked up at him.

"And as for Joe…who are we kidding? We all know he's not very good in the ring and that you and Colby are the two hot commodities in The Shield. Where would his future in the company be huh? I don't think there even would be one" he added.

"And as for you…Mr ex drug addict" he said snidely.

Jon looked at him with rage in his eyes.

"We wouldn't want you failing your next drug test…would we?" the older man asked cockily.

"Don't threaten me" Jon warned.

"Who me? I would never" Laurinaitis said.

"I'm just giving you a glimpse into you and your friends future" he added.

Jon felt cornered.

He knew how nasty and vindictive Big Johnny could be.

The man had single handedly ruined wrestlers careers in the past.

His hands were tied.

He had to tell him who started the fight.

"If I tell you…who started the fight. What happens then?" Jon asked.

Big John could hardly contain his excitement.

"Then we would deal with it accordingly" he said.

Jon knew what that meant.

It meant that John would make sure the man responsible would be pushed to the back of the line, taken off of TV and then eventually be let go and wished the best in his future endeavours.

"So…are you clear on what will happen if you don't give me the name?" he asked.

Jon nodded.

"It's for the best Jon" Laurinaitis told him.

"Before I tell you who started the fight…I want something…something concrete that says once I've told you, you cant do anything personally to me or anyone else" the blonde told him.

John nodded.

"I can get Mr McMahon to personally sign a contract that says that nothing with happen to you or any other innocent person involved" he said.

It didn't make Jon feel anymore reassured.

"No, I want that letter now. I want it signed and in my hands before I tell you anything" he warned.

Big Johnny smiled.

"I'll go and get it drawn up now. Make yourself comfortable Jon, I wont be long" he told him before walking outside.

Joe and Colby watched the man smirk at them as he walked past.

They both quickly headed into the office.

"What's going on?" Colby asked.

Jon looked up at him. Shame etching his features.

"I have to tell him" he told his friends.

"What? Why?" Joe asked.

"He's got me all tied up guys. He threatened to send Colby to the back of the line until he fades into nothing and then let him go. And he said he'd be sure you're let go to and that you wont be excepted anywhere else due to your lack of wrestling ability" Jon told his friends.

"That sneaky bastard" Colby said angrily.

"Where's he gone?" Joe asked.

"I told him I wanted a signed letter from Vince stating that when I give the name, the innocent person and myself wont be reprimanded in any way" he told them.

"I can't believe this is happening" Colby sighed.

Just then, Laurinaitis walked back into the room.

"Gentlemen, good to see you. Jon here has decided to come clean and tell me what I want to know" he said.

He then handed Jon the piece of paper he was holding.

"Here you are. A letter stating that you and any other innocent person will not be held accountable in any way possible" he said as he handed Jon a pen.

Jon turned to look back at is friends who looked at him sadly.

"I have to do it" he said.

He then turned back and signed his name to the letter himself.

"There we are, signed sealed and delivered…now…give me the name" John said excitedly.

"Don't do it Jon" Colby said.

The Ohioan looked t his friend.

"I have to. I can't let anyone else get punished" he said.

"On your word, this letter means that me and anyone innocent wont get in any trouble" Jon clarified.

"Yes, yes, yes" Laurinaitis said impatiently.

"Vince McMahon himself couldn't break this contract. It's binding and legal" he added.

Jon once again looked at his friends.

"Well, come on. Give me the name. Who started the fight at the club" Laurinaitis asked.

Jon turned to look at him.

"I did" he said as he smiled and held out the pen for John to take back.

Laurinaitis's face dropped.

Jon stood up from his chair and proceeded out of the door with his friends.

"Did you see his face?" Joe asked.

They all laughed.

"That whole contract thing was genius" Colby said putting an arm around Jon's shoulders.

Together, all three men went to get ready for their match later that night.

It would be a cold day in hell before the three of them turned against one another.

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	119. Fan P5

**OMG ITS BEEN SOOOOOO LONG!**

 **I've been craaaaaaaaaazy busy for a while now.**

 **My little boy was born on February 5th weighing 7 pound 7 ounces. We called him Joey and he's a happy, healthy little dude :-D**

 **Guest: I'm actually working on a seperate story about the boys being turned into toddlers. It's not ready to be posted yet but i'll let you know when it is :-)**

 **taker dark lover: Thank you :-)**

 **ramzjj: Glad you liked the previous chapter!**

 **Wolfgirl2013 : Thank you :-)**

 **Jenny McDugal: I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter and that it made you laugh :-)**

 **Paisley2: Thank you so much! :-)**

 **Ninjoy: Thankyou :-)**

 **moollii : I'm so glad that you're enjoying Three Amigos! :-)**

 **wwe21: I'll add your request to my list :-)**

 **kyanaM: I'm glad you're enjoying Three Amigos!**

 **Moxley: lol I'm soooo not lookin forward to the terrible two's with a boy haha I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter :-)**

 **Guest : Im so happy that you enjoy reading Three Amigos!**

 **Guest: I'll add your requests to my list :-)**

 **Christina: I'm sorry, but i have literally no idea what you asked me to write lol I don't have a character named Bruce in any of my chapters and Randy isn't a main character either. Were you perhaps reading another story and accidentally reviewed on mine?**

 **Kadeshia: Im so happy that you're enjoying Three Amigos"**

 **KiaAmbrose: Glad you're enjoying the story :-)**

 **Guest: I'm sorry ots been so long between updates. Being so heavily pregnant as i was, was exhausting and then giving birth while looking after a five year old and a two year old is insanley time concuming.**

 **Giselle Reigns: I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story! And thank you so much...yes, i had my little man. He's such a cutie pie :-D**

 **Onto the story...Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fan P5**

"Ok, I think its time we went to the police with this" Jon said as he stared at his shaking friend.

"What, why? We don't want to go rushing into anything" Joe said as he eyed the box closely.

"Rush into anything? Joe, he's scared out of his mind" the Ohioan told him while pointing to Colby.

Joe took a long look at the smaller man and could see the utter terror on his face and the shiver that ran through him.

"Yeah, but I mean…this is Colby were talking about" he said.

Jon took particular offence to the comment directed toward his friend.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, almost squaring up to the larger man.

Joe took a step back.

"I didn't mean it in a negative way. I just mean…look…Colby is a worry wart ok. He tends to freak out about the smallest of things and it usually ends up being nothing to worry about in the first place. This is probably just some girl who has a crush and is taking it a bit too far" he told his friend, trying to diffuse the situation at hand.

Jon let Joe's words process in his tired mind.

"It doesn't always turn out to be nothing" he mumbled.

Joe sighed loudly.

Jon looked at him, annoyance blaring through his blue eyes.

"Was Colby wrong to be worried about Tyler? Were any of us expecting him and my mother of all people, to kidnap me, tie me up and beat the shit out of me for their own sick and twisted wants and needs? No…but he was suspicious of Ty and he was right to be. Yeah, he may come over as a little over dramatic at times, but he's sensitive to these types of things" he said, trying in some way to open Joe's mind to the possibility that this could be a serious situation.

Joe sighed loudly as he gave a small nod.

"Ok, I get it, you're right. Maybe we should take this more seriously. I mean, making muffins and calling up to a hotel room is weird but not really anything to freak out about if you ask me…but going into a room we previously stayed in and finding out our home address and coming here leaving stuff on the doorstep is NOT cool" the Samoan replied.

Jon nodded…finally the man was starting to see things for how they should be.

"So what do you think we should do?" Joe asked.

"I don't know. Maybe get some sort of alarm system put in. Maybe some camera's or something too. That way we can see whoever this person is should they decide to leave another 'present' on the doorstep" he said.

Joe agreed and got straight on the phone to a local security company.

While he done that, Jon stared at the package that had been placed on the kitchen counter.

He walked over to it and saw the same handwriting as the other gifts Colby had received on a card sticking out from under a black ribbon.

He picked it up and read it.

 **Seth,**

 **I too love the smell of the morning sun!**

 **Love,**

 **Your biggest fan.**

 **XOX**

Jon frowned.

"How the hell can you smell the morning sun?" he whispered.

He then looked past the card to the neatly wrapped present still sitting on the counter top.

He slowly reached for it and picked it up.

After cautiously holding it to his hear to check for any ticking, he slowly began to undo the paper.

Letting the ribbon and wrapping fall to the ground, he opened the lid of the box.

Inside, was a picture of The Shield.

"Jesus" Jon said aloud as he studied the photo.

Standing in the centre of the picture was a smiling Colby.

Standing on either side of him was Jon and Joe.

What sent a shiver down Jon's spine however, was the fact that his and Joe's faces were scratched off, leaving a dark hole where their smiling faces should have been.

He called Joe over and showed it to him.

"What the fuck is that?" the bigger man asked as he inspected it.

Jon took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"That is a picture of the three of us" he told his friend while pointing to the object in his friends hand.

"They scratched off our faces" Joe said barely above a whisper.

"This isn't just about Colby. This is also about you and me. We're a threat, and that picture symbolises us being gone. Erased from the picture, no pun intended" Jon told his friend.

He looked up at Joe and could see the confusion and worry etched on his features.

"Still think its nothing to worry about?" he asked before walking over to Colby who was still sat on the couch.

Joe felt his heart rate speed up at the thought of himself and his brothers being in danger.

He placed the picture back in the box and went to sit with Colby and Jon as they tried to figure out what to do next.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Jon set about cleaning the apartment to keep himself busy and his mind occupied.

Colby was restlessly sleeping on the sofa in the living room, seemingly to scared to be alone.

Joe was outside with someone from the security company he'd called earlier in the day.

He'd managed to convince them to make a same day visit and promised to make it worth their while should they install the security software while they were there.

A camera was set up outside the front door so that they could see anyone coming or going from the apartment.

They had a camera set up in the far back corner of the living room which covered that whole room plus the open plan kitchen.

They also had a camera set up in the garden that would record should it be activated by any movement and would switch to night vision once it got dark outside.

Lastly, they had a security system put in that covered all of the doors and windows.

It took a good few hours to get everything set up and for all of the cameras to be into focus and in the right position before the poor man from the security company could leave.

The three men had barley spoken since their discovery of the package earlier that morning.

Colby kept jumping at every sound he heard which made Joe and Jon feel like they had to tiptoe around the apartment.

Joe had ordered a pizza for the three of them but it sat barely touched on the living room table as all three men were feeling too unsettled to eat.

After another few hours of uncomfortable silence, Joe stood up and stretched before bidding his friends a good night and heading off to bed.

Jon let out a yawn and decided to do the same.

He stood up and looked down at Colby.

"Hey man, I'm gonna go to bed. You gonna be ok on your own?" he asked.

Colby gave a small nod which Jon knew was forced.

He knew that Colby was scared out of his mind.

Sighing sadly, he lay a reassuring hand on the smaller man's shoulder before walking off and into his bedroom.

It was roughly two thirty in the morning when Jon awoke with a start when he felt something touch his arm.

He sat bolt upright and furiously wiped at his sleep filled eyes trying to rid them of their foggy haze.

When he could finally focus, he saw Colby standing by the side of his bed.

"What are you doing man?" he asked, his voice showing how tired he was.

"You were shouting out in your sleep" Colby told him.

Jon swallowed hard.

"How long have you been having nightmares?" Colby asked him.

"Shit" the blonde man whispered as he wiped a hand over his sweaty face.

"Jon" Colby said trying to get his friends attention.

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Jon told his friend what he wanted to know.

"A few weeks. I've been having nightmares for a few weeks ok" he said before looking down at the floor.

"You wanna talk about it?" Colby asked.

Jon shook his head.

"Not really" he told his friend.

Jon lay back down in his bed as he tried to get comfortable.

Realising that Colby was still stood by his bed, he lifted his head to look at his friend.

"Is there something else you needed?" he asked.

Colby hesitated briefly.

"I was just wondering if I could…if I could…I don't want to sleep alone" he said as he looked down at the floor embarrassed.

Jon totally understood where he was coming from.

He felt the same way after what had happened with his mother and Tyler but was too proud and embarrassed to reach out to his friends for comfort.

Laying his head back down, he scooted over to one side of his double bed to make room for his friend.

He then pulled back the duvet and waited for Colby to get in.

When he felt the bed dip down and the duvet get taken from his hand, he rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Jon heard Colby speak.

"Hey Jon" he heard him say.

"Yeah" he answered tiredly.

There was another moment of silence before a whispered "thanks" reached his ears.

A small smile tugged at his lips before he mumbled "what are brothers for?" before falling asleep.

It was quiet throughout the apartment as its three occupants slept.

It came as a huge shock however when they were later awakened by the alarm system blaring loudly.

Someone was inside the apartment with them…but who?

* * *

 **Try reading those last two words without hearing The Newday saying "who, who, who"...its a challange hahahaha**


	120. Delivery

**Finally, a new chapter is heeeeeere!**

 **It took me a while to write this one. It was hard to do while nursing a fussy baby so if there are any spelling or gramatical errors...I appologise.**

 **My little man has recently been diagnosed with Torticollis. Its where one side of his neck has shorter muscles and tendons then the other, so he cant turn his head properly and its stuck in one position. I've been super busy doing physiothearpy with him six times a day everyday in hopes that it wil fix itself so that he wont need surgery so haven't been able to update any sooner.**

 **takers dark lover: I'm going to try and update more often. I've gotten my flare for writing back, its just hard fiding the time to do so.**

 **Jenny McDugal : Thank you! I think someone may have snuck into the aparment too :-s**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter :-)**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you!**

 **Ninjoy: YOU'RE NOT DREAMING lol I am back. Not very often but i am trying to get back on track with updating Three Amigos! It was a very hard labour but it was so worth it once he was put in my arms :-) I'm glad you enjoyed tht last chapter.**

 **wwe21: I hope so too.**

 **KiaAmbrose : Thank you very much! You're awesome!**

 **justanothershieldfan: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

 **Paisley2: Thank you! I'm going to be adding Patricia and Sika into the Fan series soon :-)**

 **Moxley: Thank yooooou! It has been stupidly long and for that i appologise. Me and Joey are doing amazing. He's such a happy little guy! Glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **Guest : The boys live in an aparetment but i plan on having them move into a new house soon. I haven't specified what state they live in, mainly because im from the UK so don't know much about small towns where the boys would live lol I'll do some research and pick somewhere that i think would be ideal for them to be :-) and thank you!**

 **littlefxnxtic: I can't believe you made an account JUST to review on my story! Thank you so so much! I'm so glad that your're enjoying Three Amigos! Thank you much for your congratulations too :-)**

 **Cheryl24: As always, you give me amazing ideas for new chapters!**

 **This chapter was requested by Cheryl24...I hope you enjoy :-)**

* * *

 **Delivery**

"So, how much longer until were there?" Jon asked impatiently from the passenger seat.

Joe huffed as he concentrated on watching the road as he drove.

"You've asked me that at least ten times already and I've already said, we'll be there when we get there. Why do you always gotta be so impatient when were driving somewhere?" he asked the man with a sigh.

"I still don't know why were looking for a new apartment" the Ohioan said aloud.

"We don't have to say yes to a new place, me and Joe were just interested in having a look around and possibly finding a new apartment for the three of us that's all" Colby said from his usual place in the back.

"Why though? The apartment we live in now is fine. It's close to the airport, its a decent size for the three of us. Were not home that much anyway, so why move if we'll hardly be spending time there in the first place?" Jon asked, his arms folded over his stomach.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're sulking right now man?" Joe asked with a smirk.

Jon just huffed as he turned to look out of the window beside him.

"What's so wrong about wanting a little change?" Colby asked his friend.

Jon was quiet.

"Look, I know you find it hard to try new things and that once you're settled, you like to keep it that way…but…it would be nice to get a new place. We've been having trouble at our apartment recently whether you like to admit it or not. We've had rats, there's damp coming through the wall near the garden and the landlord has had the nerve to put the rent up. Looking for a new place seems like the only thing to do" Colby explained.

Jon didn't say anything.

He knew his friend was right.

He couldn't tell him that obviously or the smaller man would mock him endlessly so he just kept quiet.

After another forty five minutes or so of driving, the boys pulled up to a small bungalow.

Joe and Colby immediately got out of the car, but Jon stayed put.

The two men began to walk to the entrance of the house before they realised they were one person short.

They walked back to the car and watched their friend.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked.

"I don't like it here" Jon told him.

"What do you mean you don't like it? We haven't even looked inside yet" Colby added.

Jon just sighed.

"From what I have seen…I don't like it" the blonde replied.

"What's wrong with it?" the Samoan asked.

Jon looked through the car windows at his surroundings.

"It looks like somewhere Windham would film a promo" he mumbled.

Both his friends laughed at his comment.

"Yeah, its kind of in the middle of nowhere…but…isn't that a good thing? No one will bother us here" Colby tried reasoning.

"Look, just come inside and have a look around. If you really don't like it, we'll leave and wont mention moving again" Joe told him.

Jon hesitated momentarily before nodding and getting out of the car.

The three men then made their way to the front door.

Knocking on it, they heard a female voice tell them to come inside.

They entered the property and were taken back at the size.

Joe whistled.

"This is double the size of the place we live at now and this is just the living room" he said with a smile.

"Hi there, you must be Joe, Colby and Jon" a women said walking over to them and shaking their hands.

"That's us" Joe told her.

"My name is Sandra and I'm the realator for this place" she said with a smile as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

"Did you find the place ok?" she asked them, a slight strain to her voice.

"We drove past the turning…twice" Colby told her.

Sandra chuckled.

"It can be hard to find it if you don't know where it is" she explained.

"It doesn't help that there are no landmarks or road signs out the front. We're actually planning on getting a sign put up soon so that it can be found a little easier" she added rubbing her large stomach.

"How far along are you?" Joe asked her politely.

"Actually, I'm due any day now" she told him excitedly.

"Really? Wow" he replied.

"Well, I didn't want to be stuck at home bored waiting for her to make her entrance so I thought I'd keep myself busy" she told him with a smile.

"So, how about I show you boys around" she said before walking into one of the rooms.

"This is a four bedroom property with a private garage. It's recently been refurbished so there's a whole new bathroom, new kitchen and a new boiler and heating system" she explained.

"Here is one of the bedrooms. All of them are doubles and have built in closets. The carpets are new and the walls have been freshly painted. As you can see, the place isn't furnished so you'll have to provide your own furniture" she told them.

"That wouldn't be a problem" Joe replied.

As Sandra continued to explain the details of the apartment, she stopped momentarily and let out a groan of discomfort.

"Are you ok?" Colby asked concerned.

Sandra gave a small nod as she rubbed at her stomach.

"I'm fine. Been getting these pains on and off for a few hours now" she told him.

Colby looked to Joe and then to Jon.

"Is that normal?" he asked, not really knowing too much about pregnancy.

Again, Sandra nodded.

"Doctor said its Braxton Hicks" she said as she took a deep breath.

Once the pain had passed she continued to show them the rest of the apartment.

After seeing all of the rooms and also seeing the garage, the boys went into one of the bedrooms to talk amongst themselves while Sandra waited in the living room.

"So, what do you guys think?" Joe asked his friends.

"I love it man. It's spacious, its fresh and clean. No rats or mould. No neighbours with dogs that bark incessantly. We have our own garage and a spare room as well. We could use it as a games room, spare bedroom or even an at home gym" Colby said happily.

Joe nodded in agreement.

Both men then turned to Jon.

"What do you think man?" Colby asked.

Jon sighed.

He hated to admit it, but the place was decent.

More decent then the apartment they were living at currently and the rent was cheaper too.

"It's ok" was all he said.

His friends stared at him.

"Care to delve deeper then just 'its ok'" Joe asked.

"I agree with what dipshit said, ok. Its spacious, we got an extra room, our own garage. The only thing that I don't like is that there's only one bathroom" the blonde told them honestly.

"That's true" Colby said with a nod.

"Are we seriously not going to get a new place just because it only has one bathroom?" Joe asked.

"We got stupidly lucky with the place were in now that we each have our own bathroom" he added.

As they continued to discuss possibly making an offer, they heard Sandra let out a squeal from the living room.

The three men ran out of the bedroom to where she was standing.

Once in the living room, they stopped abruptly when they saw a puddle at the woman's feet.

"Oh my god" Joe said shocked.

"Oh no" Colby said wide eyed.

"What is that?" Jon asked while pointing to the large dark patch on the cream carpet.

"My water broke" Sandra said in a high pitched voice, clearly in shock at the situation.

As Joe was about to speak, the woman let out an ear splitting scream as pain surrounded her lower abdomen and back, her legs nearly giving out beneath her.

"Wow" Jon and Joe said as they rushed to her side to help her stand.

"Colby, call an ambulance" Joe told him.

The smaller man nodded and pulled out his cell phone ready to make the call.

"Ok, lets get you to lay down" Joe told the woman.

"It will be more comfortable for you and less dangerous then standing" he told her.

She nodded vigorously as she allowed herself to be lowered to the floor.

Just as the two men finished setting her down, she let out another scream.

"Ooooooh…I cant believe this is happeniiiiiiiiiing" she said through a contraction.

Colby walked over to them, his phone still at his ear.

"No, she's not standing, she lying on the floor" he said into the phone.

"No, we can't get her onto a bed" he added.

"Because were at a vacant apartment. She's a realator who was showing us around. There's no furniture here" he explained.

After a few moments, Colby knelt down by Sandra's legs.

"Ok, I got it" he said into the phone before looking at the woman.

"Ok, Sandra. An ambulance is on its way ok, but, the operator on the phone said they might be a while. There was an accident near the farm a miles back and the roads are blocked off. Now, the operator has asked me to do some checks and relay the information back to her. Is that ok?" he asked her.

The woman nodded.

"Ok, first I need to check to see if the baby's head is at all visible" he told her.

"WHAT?" Jon shouted.

When he saw Colby help the woman lift her dress to her knees and begin to slide off her underwear, he turned around and looked the other way somehow feeling as though he were intruding.

Once Colby had looked, he told the operator that he couldn't see the baby's head.

As the operator spoke, Colby nodded and 'mm hmm'd' to what she was saying.

While he listened, Joe sat behind Sandra so that she could lean on him for support.

As Colby was being given some more instructions, Sandra began having another contraction.

She grabbed a hold of Joe's hand and began to squeeze it as the contraction peaked.

He would never admit it out loud, but a tear nearly escaped his eye at the pressure of his fingers being squeezed together.

Once the pain settled, Colby handed Jon the phone.

"What are you giving the phone to me for?" he asked puzzled.

"Because I need to go and wash my hands and its an old style phone, there's no hands free. I need my hands for what I'm about to do" he told his friend.

Jon didn't ask why. He had a pretty good idea what was about to happen.

The blonde held the phone to his ear and heard the operator ask if Colby was back yet.

When Jon saw his friend walk back into the living room, he informed the woman that he was.

The medic told Jon to relay the information that they gave to him to Colby and for him to relay Colby's information back to them.

After being confused for a few seconds, Jon caught on to what they meant and agreed.

Jon listened as he was told what to tell Colby.

"Ok, they said that you have to get her to put her ankles together and draw them up toward her butt, then let her legs open on either side" he told his friend.

Colby nodded and helped Sandra position her legs.

Jon told the medic that it had been done and listened as they told him the next piece of information.

"Ok, now you're going to line your hand up at the opening of her…he's got to do WHAT?" Jon shouted into the phone.

Joe let out a small chuckle as he watched his friend pale slightly and get all flustered.

Jon tired to hand the phone to the Samoan but he just shook his head.

"I'm pre-occupied dude, so is Colby…the game of phone relay is on you" he told him with a smirk.

Jon looked at him pleadingly before huffing and putting the phone back to his ear.

After getting the information again, he told Colby what he had to do.

"You have to line your hand up to the entrance of her…you know, and gently push your hand inside. Once you feel an opening and a slightly soft bulge, you have to open your hand and feel how far you can open your fingers" Jon told him.

Colby swallowed nervously but nodded.

He then looked to Sandra for confirmation.

She nodded her head and he proceeded with what the medic had told him to do.

Sandra squeezed Joe's hand tightly as Colby's hand pressed further into her sex.

When he felt the soft bulge the medic mentioned, he then opened his hand and assessed how far his fingers could spread.

He then gently removed his hand and held it up showing Jon.

"I don't know what that means" the Ohioan told his friend.

The medic asked Jon how open Colby's hand was, and after relaying the information, was told that Sandra was at least six centimetres.

"The medic said she's six centimetres" Jon said aloud.

"They said to just let her body contract naturally and to try and make her as comfortable as possible until its time for the next check" he added.

Colby and Joe nodded and Sandra had another painful contraction.

"Ahhhhhhh…this is not how this was supposed to beeeee" she said through the pain.

A thought then suddenly occurred to Joe.

"Do you have anyone you'd like us to call? A husband or your mom maybe" he asked her.

Sandra nodded and mentally slapped herself for forgetting to inform her husband that she was currently in the middle of nowhere with three strangers while she was in labour, laying on the floor with her intimate parts exposed.

Joe managed to reach for Sandra's bag without having to move from behind her and searched inside for her phone.

Once he found it, he handed it to the woman and with shaking hands, she dialled her husbands number.

After a few rings, he answered the phone.

"Peter, listen to me…I'm at the old Ashcroft dirt road in the vacant bungalow. I was showing three men the property when my water broke. The ambulance is stuck in an accident so isn't here yet and I'm having regular contractions. You need to get here as soon as possible" she told him before dropping the phone and screaming as another contraction hit.

As she continued to let her body do what it had to do, Colby picked up her phone and held it to his ear.

"Hi, my name is Colby Lopez and me and my two friends are here assisting your wife" he told the man.

"I've got one of my friends sitting behind your wife supporting her while my other friend is on the phone to the medics telling us all the information we need to know. They've asked me check how far dilated your wife is and she's at six centimetres. I promise you, we'll do everything we can to keep her and your baby safe until the paramedics arrive" he told the man.

After getting repeated 'thank you's'…Colby hung up the phone and told Sandra that her husband was on his way.

At least half an hour had passed and Sandra's contractions were getting closer together and more intense.

She would yell her way through each one while squeezing what ever part of Joe she could get her hands on.

No matter how much her squeezing of his limbs were, Joe never once complained. He stayed calm as he spoke soft words of encouragement into the woman's ear.

While they waited, Jon went out to the boy's car and found a blanket that Colby always kept in the trunk and a towel as well that had fallen out of one of their gym bags.

He went back inside the house and dampened the towel with cold water and then handed it to Joe.

"What's this for?" the Samoan asked.

"To keep her cool. She's sweating buckets down their" Jon told him while pointing to the woman's clammy face.

Joe nodded and began to wipe the towel across her face and neck.

The medic on the phone then told Jon to make sure Sandra kept hydrated so he took the empty bottle she had and filled it with more water and handed it to her.

Her hands shook as she took small sips and then handed it back to him with a small thankful smile.

All of a sudden, a contraction hit that felt very different to all of the others.

"Oh god, I need to push…I feel like I need to push" Sandra yelled.

The medic on the phone heard this and then told Jon to tell Colby to look to see if the babies head was at all visible.

"Look and see if you can see the head" Jon told his friend.

Colby lent down further to have a good look and swallowed hard.

"I can see it…I can see it head" he said worried and excitedly.

Sandra laughed and cried at the same time in happiness and pain.

"Ok, the medic said to let the contractions come and then you have to start pushing really hard. She said to put your chin to your chest and push when you need to for as long and as hard as you can. When the contraction is over, rest" Jon explained.

Sandra nodded.

They waited and surely enough, a contraction hit.

"Ok, now, push push push push push push push push" Colby told her as he watched the babies head move closer to the edge of Sandra's folds.

When the contraction ended, she laid heavily against Joe and Jon handed her the bottle of water.

She drank some and then handed it back before Joe dabbed her down with the towel again.

"Oh god, another ones coming" she yelled as she began to push again.

"That's it, that's it, that's it. Keep pushing. You're doing great" Colby told her.

This went on for over fifteen minutes before the top of the babies head was clearly visible.

"Tell them that I can clearly see the top of the babies head" Colby told Jon.

The older man relaid the information and then was told what to tell Colby.

"Ok, use your fingers to gently go around the babies head to help loosen any of the sac that may still be there. Now, with the next few contractions, the babies head will be fully out. When it does, support the babies head gently but don't pull. Then use your fingers to make sure the cord isn't around its neck. When the next contraction hits, the baby will turn so that its looking up. Don't pull. When another contraction hits, the shoulders will be delivered then the rest of the baby will be fully born" Jon told him frantically trying to tell Colby all of the information before the next contraction started.

The bearded man nodded and then wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his arm.

When the next few contractions came, Colby watched as the babies head fully emerged from Sandra.

"Oh wow" he said with a serious tone.

"What?" Sandra asked worried.

"She's beautiful" the man answered with a smile.

Sandra sobbed with joy as her baby was about to be born.

As they waited for the next contractions, the sound of an ambulance could be heard in the background.

"Quickly go outside and flash the headlights on our car" Joe said as he threw the keys to Jon.

"Why?" the man asked confused.

"To flag them down. We barely found this place, what chance do they have?" the long haired man told him.

Jon jogged outside and then got into the car.

After flashing the headlights several times, he then honked the horn for good measure.

He then locked the car and ran back into the house.

When he got inside, he could hear Sandra scream as the babies shoulders came out followed by the rest of its body.

She let out a squeal when she felt the baby leave her body.

"Oh my god, I did it" she said while panting.

It was quiet in the room and everybody held their breath.

The room was then filled by an ear splitting scream from a brand new life.

Sandra sobbed with Joy as Colby wrapped the baby into the blanket and handed it to its mother.

"Oh my god…she's beautiful" Sandra said as she kissed the top of the babies head.

"I think you might wanna take a look under that blanket" Colby told her.

Sandra looked at him confused.

When she had a peak, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Its a boy" she said shocked.

"They said I was having a girl" she added.

"Oh my god…he's gorgeous. Oh my handsome little guy" she said while gushing at her new son.

"Congratulations" Joe said as he lent down to whisper in Sandra's ear.

"Oh…thank you…thank you all so much" she said appreciatively.

The dispatcher on the phone said goodbye to Jon as he informed them that he'd just heard the paramedics pull up outside of the house.

"Sandra" they heard a frantic voice call.

"Peter?" Sandra shouted back.

The woman then watched as her husband rushed inside followed by two paramedics.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"I was stuck in traffic and saw the ambulance trying to get through. I ran over to them and asked if they were coming here and they were so they let me get in the back to get here faster" he explained.

Sandra smiled as he husband wrapped her in his arms.

The boys took that as their cue to leave and Joe untangled himself before standing up and stretching his limbs.

Jon quickly snapped a picture of Sandra being held by her husband with their baby in her arms.

Colby and Joe looked at him after he'd taken it.

"What? It was a sweet moment. This will be something they can look back on when the kids older. It'll be one hell of a story" he said making his friends laugh.

As the paramedics helped Sandra, the boys began to make their way outside.

"WAIT" Sandra called out to them.

They turned around and headed back into the living room.

She lay on the floor. Her husband sat where Joe was, a tiny squealing new born in her arms.

"Thank you all so much. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here. My little boy…he's here safely because of you" she told them.

She looked to her husband who gave an approving nod.

"I'd like you to meet…Colby Jonathan Joseph Anderson" Sandra said with a smile.

The three men were stunned.

They didn't know what to say.

"Wow…that's…that's amazing" Joe said with a smile.

"We were just in the right place at the right time" Jon told her with a nod.

"You named him after us…after me?" Colby asked.

Sandra and her husband nodded.

"I don't know what to say…thanks" Colby said in shock.

"No, thank you. You were amazing. You all were" Peter told them.

"Ok, were ready to go to the hospital now" one of the paramedics said aloud.

After helping Sandra onto a gurney, they began to wheel her out to the ambulance.

The three men looked to each other and knew what the other was thinking.

Joe jogged outside just as they were putting the woman and her baby in the rig.

"Hey Sandra" Joe called.

The woman looked over to him.

"We'll take the house" he told her with a smile.

Sandra laughed loudly and nodded.

"I'll get the papers drawn up as soon as I'm out of the hospital" she said.

With that, the paramedics shut the door and began the journey to the hospital.

Joe went back inside and stood with his friends.

"Well. This was an eventful day" he said tiredly.

"I delivered a baby" Colby said still in shock.

"You were awesome man" Joe said while patting his friends shoulder.

The three of them began to head outside to their car.

"So were moving then huh?" Jon asked.

His friends nodded.

It was quiet before Jon then said "well then you better higher an out of this world professional carpet cleaner to get those stains off the living room carpet cos I sure as hell aint doing it" he told them seriously.

Both of his friends burst into laughter as they got into the car and made the journey back to their apartment.

* * *

A few weeks later, the three men were hanging around their apartment when the door was knocked.

Colby got up and went to answer it.

"Hi there, I got a package I need signing for" the delivery man said.

Colby frowned confused but signed for it anyway.

He didn't order anything and he was pretty sire his friends hadn't either.

He carried the box inside and went into the living room with his friends.

"What's that?" Jon asked lazily from the couch.

"I have no idea" Colby told him.

He then opened the box and a huge smile spread across his face.

"What is it?" Joe asked.

Colby then took out the blanket that was used to deliver baby Colby.

It had been washed and folded lovingly and returned to its owner.

At the bottom of the box was a small envelope.

He took it out and opened it.

Inside were three items.

There were two pictures.

One of them was of the picture Jon had taken of Sandra, her husband a baby Colby.

The other, was of the baby laying asleep in his crib in a WWE onesie which made the men chuckle.

The other item was a thank you card signed by Sandra and her husband.

On the opposite side of the card was also a small hand a foot print belonging to the baby.

The three man smiled as they looked over the pictures and read the card.

It was a day they'd never forget.

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	121. Blizzard P5

**Here's another chapter I managed to finally finish while my little guy was having a nap.**

 **Can i ask ya'll a favor? If you haven't alreadt reviewed on a chapter, can you go back and write a little something. We're sooooo close to 1000 reviews and i'd love to see it hit that number!**

 **I never imagined Three Amigos! becoming so popular and i almost didn't post it, but im so glad now that i did :-)**

 **cheryl24: I'll add another movie night chapter to my list.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter :-)**

 **justanothershieldfan : I'm so happy you liked the previous chapter. And thankyou for the well wishes for my little boy x**

 **Jenny McDugal: Glad you liked the last chapter!**

 **Guest: I'll add a chapter where Jon has a nightmare about being alone to my list.**

 **Paisley2: I hear ya, i used my knowledge from my kids birth's to help write the chapter. I used a little bit from each of their births and added it to the story. Thank you for the well wishes for baby Joey x**

 **Guest: I was going to have Jon deliver the baby at first, but then i thought about it and i really couldn't see him doing it haha And thankyou for your well wishes for my little man x**

 **Ohana1337: (Squeals also) So glad you liked the last chapter lol**

 **wwetickler30: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like Three Amigos! and thankyou for your wellwishes for my baby. Much love to you x**

 **Moxley: Im so so happy you enjoyed the last chapter! x**

 **Guest: I'm glad you're liking Three Amigos! I'm updating the Asylum series next so keep an eye out for it :-)**

 **takers dark lover: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And thank you for your congrats x**

 **Freak-of-the-night21: So glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **Ninjoy: Yaaaaay! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. It was really making me tense when writing it lol all of the stuff i went through in my three labours came rushing back haha And what a sweet message about mothers! You're awesome! x**

 **The Hitman Coz: Glad you liked the last chapter...I may also have to use your reference of 'kick buttowski' for one of my chapters lol thats something i could totally see Jon or Colby saying...probably Colby ;-P**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blizzard P5**

A car slowly made its way through the gushing winds as its occupants looked around aimlessly.

"They have to be around here somewhere" Randy said as he kept his eye on the road…or…what he could see of the road.

"Are you sure you got the right location?" Bryan asked Phil who was sat in the front seat, phone in hand.

"For the hundredth time, yes, I'm sure" the tattooed man replied.

"I got a pinpointed location that showed that they were around here somewhere" he added.

"Why would they be way out here for in the first place?" Randy said aloud.

"We'll ask them that when we find them. All I know is, they should have been at the hotel hours ago and they never arrived. I knew straight away something was wrong" Phil told him.

"Hey, we don't know that anything's wrong" Bryan told his friend.

"What else would you put it down to? Why else would they be way out here in the freezing blizzard rather then being tucked up in a nice warm hotel?" Phil asked.

Bryan didn't reply.

Phil was right.

Anyone would have to be either stupid or crazy to be out in the middle of the snow storm.

Something had to be wrong.

"I hope they're ok" Phil mumbled as Randy turned a slight corner on the road.

"Me too" the younger man agreed.

* * *

Joe awoke with a grunt when a painful shock went through his body.

His frozen nerves were sparking internally and it was causing him insane amounts of pain.

His eyes drifted to the night sky.

The snow had covered most of his body, a white blanket of death freezing him inside and out.

Of all the ways to die…this was the fate that awaited him.

His thoughts drifted to Colby and Jon.

His eyes filled with tears as he again thought about how he'd let them down.

His body had failed him and the repercussions were irreversible.

His friends were probably dead, huddled together by a tree in the middle of nowhere.

He felt a sob wrack through his chest as he wondered if their last thoughts were of him.

What if they thought he'd left them there to die to save his own skin.

What if they sat there, knowing he wouldn't abandon them but lost hope when he never returned.

What if their last thought was that the one time they really needed him most, he failed them.

He was killing himself internally with the thoughts as much as the cold was killing him externally.

Breathing was beginning to become more strained now and he was hoping that he would pass out before dying so that he wouldn't have to suffer anymore then what he already was.

* * *

Phil, Randy and Bryan were just coming up to an incline on a hill when Bryan sore something out of his window.

"What's that over there?" he said pointing to an object in the snow.

The two other men strained their eyes but managed to see what he was talking about.

Randy pulled up alongside what Bryan had spotted and the three of them exited the car.

Covered thickly with snow and beginning to get a thin layer of ice on the windows, was Joe, Jon and Colby's car.

"Are they in there?" Bryan asked aloud.

The three of them looked inside but could see that the vehicle was empty.

"No" Phil mumbled.

He wiped a gloved hand over the window so he could see better inside and noticed something shimmer within the car.

"The keys are still in the ignition" he said.

"Are the doors unlocked?" Randy asked as he pulled on the two by his side, but they didn't budge.

Phil tried as well but they were also locked.

"Why the hell would they leave the car in this weather and then leave the keys inside?" Randy asked.

"Maybe they didn't leave them in their on purpose, maybe the keys got locked in their and that's why they left the car here. To look for help" Bryan surmised.

"That still doesn't explain why they'd stop and get out of the car in the first place" Randy told the smaller man.

"There's no point in trying to figure out why they left the car or why the keys are locked in their either. The point is, is that three of our friends are out there in this weather and by the looks of this car, its been at least a few hours" Phil said as he began to look around them.

"They're gonna be in bad shape" Bryan added.

"What if they found somewhere to hold out until the storm passed?" Randy questioned.

"Where would that be exactly? There's nothing around here. It's a dead end dirt road that doesn't even have any road signs. I highly doubt they found someone stupid enough to live out here that they could ask for help" the Chicago native said as he tried to find any footprints in the snow.

"The storm's covered any tracks that walking might have left. I suggest we get back in the car and keep heading straight. We know there's nothing behind us and I'm pretty sure they would have known that to so decided to keep going forward" he added.

Bryan and Randy nodded in agreement and all three of them got back in their car and continued the search for their friends.

* * *

It was quiet where Joe lay.

Except for the sound of the wind, there was no other noise.

Not a bird…not a cricket…nothing.

For a brief second, he surmised that he may have lost his hearing due to the cold but then realised that if he had truly lost his hearing, then he wouldn't be able to hear the wind blowing skilfully around his prone body.

His thoughts were starting to become more cloudy as the minutes went on and he was sure that it was a sign of his body and internal organs beginning to shut down.

God this sucked.

Freezing to death in some unknown part of a town where it would probably be days or months before they found his body.

At least they wouldn't need to keep him in a freezer at the morgue, he thought drearily. He would be frozen enough.

It would take them days to thore him out.

Joe managed a small smirk as his thoughts ran wild.

He swallowed deeply and shivered violently as the wind picked up around him.

As his half lidded eyes shot back and forth in their sockets, he could faintly make out a small light in the distance.

Maybe its the lights to heaven he thought.

About damn time too, was another thought.

He managed to shift his gaze downwards and saw that the light was getting closer.

Was that a…car?

No, it couldn't be.

They were the only ones foolish enough to get lost in the middle of nowhere.

He was sure his mind was playing tricks on him.

It wasn't until the light got closer and broke into two distinctive looking headlights that he realised it was a car.

Joe willed his body to move.

He begged and prayed to whom ever may have been listening, to give him the strength to get up and flag the occupants of the car down.

He tried, but nothing of his body would comply.

"Get up" he slurred, as if him saying the words out loud would make the action occur.

Like a flash, his mind went to his friends, his brothers and he felt his fingers twitch.

He fought through the pain and numbness in his body and practically clawed against the snow to try and roll onto his stomach.

He would need to get up.

That he knew for sure.

Crawling would take too long and the car would have driven past him in that time.

"Come on" he growled out as he tried to get his arms and legs to work.

After a few minutes of fighting with his own bodily functions, Joe had managed to somehow get to his knees.

He could see the glimmer of a silver car approaching him and he prayed that its occupants saw him because he was sure that if he tried moving again, he would fall face down into the snow.

"Please, please, please" he repeated like a mantra.

The car was practically beside him now…about twenty feet away and he tried to yell to get attention drawn to him.

"HEY" he shouted as loudly as he could but all that came out was a scratchy whisper.

To him, he felt like he was shouting his throat raw, to the elements, it sounded quieter then a kitten purring.

"STOP" he shouted again with more force.

It was slightly louder then before but not enough that anyone would hear him from such a distance.

"HEY" he shouted again, but the car just kept driving.

"WAIT" he yelled as he tried to stand but his legs immediately gave out and he once again fell into the snow.

He forced himself with whatever energy he had left to stand.

He had to, this was his only chance to save himself and his friends.

He tried to stand again, but his legs just wouldn't allow it.

He felt a sob rip through his chest as he watched the car go past him.

He blew it again.

At that point, he felt like he deserved to die.

Die with your brothers…go down with the ship as it were.

Just as he resigned himself to the fact that he was going to die that night, he heard his name be called.

He lifted his head up and looked around.

The voice sounded faint.

Was it Jon or Colby?

He hoped to god if it was them, that they were ok.

"Joe" he heard again.

He looked to his left and his heart began to pound in his chest.

It was Phil.

It was Phil, Bryan and Randy.

They'd come looking for them.

Bless the heavens he'd been saved.

He finally let his body relax and he fell forward, only this time, he didn't end up face first in the snow.

He felt two strong arms wrap themselves around him and another set of arms grab his legs as he was lifted into the air.

Before he could blink, he was sitting in the back of the silver car he'd seen and was having his clothing taken off of him as he felt a rush of warm air hit his skin.

"Wha's h'pp'n'ng?" he slurred.

"We need to get you out of this clothing. It's wet from the snow and we need to warm you up" Phil said from the seat beside him as he helped the Samoan out of his top.

He shivered violently as his body tried to warm itself.

"Don't put the heat up too high too fast" Phil told Bryan who was now sat in the passenger seat beside Randy.

"Where are Jon and Colby?" Bryan asked.

Joe couldn't answer.

His teeth were too busy banging against one another.

"Joe, where are Jon and Colby" Bryan repeated again.

"Lost" Joe managed to mumble.

"What?" Bryan asked confused.

"We…we…got…lost" the Samoan said as Phil began to rub his hands against Joe's arms and chest to warm him up quicker.

"Do you know where they are?" Randy asked.

Joe managed to tell them roughly where he'd left the two men.

Near a set of trees off the side of the road back the way they had come.

Randy instantly put the car in reverse and he and Bryan began to search for the other two men while Phil tried to help keep Joe alive long enough to see them again.

The question was…would Jon and Colby still be alive if and when they found them?

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	122. Calender P1

**Hiiiiiii! I was going to post another chapter for the Fan and Asylum series but i'm still working on them.**

 **I thought i'd whip this up so that you all had something to read in the meantime :-)**

 **QueenFeara: I hope they wont die. That would bring this story to an abrupt end lol**

 **The Man They Call The Truth: I'm so glad that you're enjoying Three Amigos! And you're right. Phil, Bryan and Randy are knights in frozen armour lol**

 **takers dark lover: I know right! If it wern't for them, Joe would never have been found and Jon and Colby might not be either.**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Glad you liked the last chapter!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. You're right. I think the boys deserve a well earned break after all they go through. I'm thinking about doing a chapter where they go on holiday with Joe's parents.**

 **cheryl24: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter.**

 **Jenny McDugal: Let's hope Joe and the boys find Jon and Colby in time :-s**

 **wwe21: You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see of Jon and Colby are ok ;-)**

 **Freak-of-the-night21: I know...I'm terrible for my cliffhangers lol**

 **Pinayprincesa: I hope they find them too :-)**

 **RightBackAtItAgain: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'll be updating Blizzard again soon :-)**

 **This chapter was requested by wwe21...it was supposed to be a oneshot but i'm going to make it a two parter...I hope you like it!**

 **Keep those reviews coming people...were so close to 1000!**

* * *

 **Calender P1**

Joe walked through the arena hallway throwing grapes into the air, catching them in his mouth while his friends walked in front of him.

Colby and Jon were talking about the tag team match they were having later that night when they turned a corner and bumped into a solid object.

As they abruptly stopped, Joe, who wasn't paying attention, ended up walking into Colby's back nearly knocking the smaller man to the floor.

As Jon grabbed a hold of Colby's arm to stop him from falling to the floor, Joe began to choke on a grape he'd been in the process of catching before walking into his friend.

The solid object the boys had walked into was none other then their boss, Paul Levesque.

Seeing Joe turning bright red, the older man walked up behind the Samoan and gave him a few hard smacks on his back to clear his airway.

Thankfully, the grape came shooting out of Joe's mouth and bounced its way down the hallway making Jon burst into laughter.

The other three men turned to look at him bewildered.

Only he could witness one of his best friends choking and then laugh as the offending object exited its way out and made its way down a corridor.

"What?" he asked.

"It was funny" he added.

Paul just smirked while shaking his head and then turned to look at Joe.

"You ok?" he asked his employee.

Joe nodded as he let out a few more subtle coughs.

Just then, the long haired man felt a smack on the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked as he looked at the culprit.

"How many times have I told you not to walk and catch grapes at the same time?" Colby asked with a frown.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson now" he said sternly while folding his arms.

Joe stared at his friend.

"It's not like I did it on purpose" the taller man explained.

Colby just huffed as he shook his head.

"Honestly, I feel like you two have a death wish sometimes. You're always getting yourselves hurt or are doing stupid shit" he added.

"Hey, don't drag me into this" Jon said defensively.

Joe groaned aloud.

"And as for your little accusations, name one time me or Joe have done anything that you just said" Jon added.

Joe groaned again as he ran a hand down his face.

This could take a while.

"Oh, you want an example, ok then…how about the time you went to the ring with a minor concussion and made it worse by not telling anyone how hurt you really were? Or how about the time that Joe was so obsessed to get his physique perfect for our first Wrestlemania, that he got dehydrated and passed out and we had to rush him to the hospital…or…how about the time the two of you climbed onto the roof of the apartment to hang Christmas lights and fell off? Joe ended up with a bruised shoulder and you cut your head open" Colby said matter of factly.

The whole time this interaction was going on, Paul just stared at the three men in awe.

"Ok then, if you wanna bring all that up. How about the time you were taking down said Christmas lights and fell off of the roof…huh? Or how about the time you let a bad tooth get so much worse, they had to remove it due to severe infection…or…how about the time you got an appendicitis, and rather then tell us how bad it was, you left it to the point it nearly exploded?" Jon threw back at him.

Colby stood silent.

"Touché" was his only response.

Jon smirked as he narrowed his eyes and gave a small nod knowing he'd won.

"You're not as innocent as you think dipshit" the Ohioan stated, giving the smaller man a light hearted shove.

"Screw you buttmunch" Colby added as he pushed the taller man back.

Paul looked to Joe and then back at the younger men.

"Have you finished?" he asked, breaking their concentration before they're play fight turned into an all out wrestling match in the narrow hallway.

"Sorry" both men said in sync.

"How any of you are still alive is beyond me. The three of you have given me more stress and grey hairs then any other person on the roster AND anyone in my family combined" their boss stated making the two long haired men chuckle.

"It's not our fault" Jon said petulantly.

"Bad luck just has a habit of following us around and sneaking up behind us" he added.

Paul nodded.

"Maybe you should start looking over your shoulder then" he said with a smile.

It was quiet for a moment before Paul continued.

"I'm actually glad I bumped into you, or, you bumped into me rather" he stated.

"I need to run something by the three of you" he said.

"Come see me in my office after the show" he told them before making his way down the hallway.

Colby shoved Jon.

"I bet were in trouble because of you" he said.

"WHAT?" Jon replied loudly.

"What did I do? You're the one who started saying stuff that me and Joe had done. He probably thinks were going to get hurt outside of the ring and affect our job" he explained.

Colby was quiet for a moment.

"Actually, this is all your fault" he said, turning to Joe.

"Excuse me?" the Samoan asked.

"Yeah, you're the one who stood there choking and making a scene" the two toned haired man told his friend.

"That's true" Jon said in agreement.

"Have you two lost your minds?" Joe asked them.

"If either of you bothered to listen, Paul said that he wanted to run something by us. He didn't say he wanted to talk to us, or have a word with us…when he says either of those two things…then you know you're in trouble, but he didn't say that did he?" the tattooed man added.

Colby and Jon just stood their silent.

Joe walked off in front of them, muttering something about the two of them always jumping to conclusions.

His two friends eventually began to follow their friend as they headed to their locker room to get ready for their matches later that night.

* * *

After they'd wrestled and done their backstage interviews, the three Shield members headed to their dressing room to shower and change out of their ring gear.

Once they'd finished and had packed their bags, they made their way to Paul's office.

On the way there, they bumped into Phil and Bryan.

"Hey guys, where you headed?" Bryan asked.

"Paul asked us to come see him after the show" Joe told his friend.

"What did you do this time?" Phil asked the three of them as he folded his arms over his chest.

"We didn't do anything" Colby said defensively.

"Uh huh" Phil said disbelievingly.

"I've hard that one before" he added.

"Well, we better go. See you guys later" Bryan said as he and Phil walked off.

"Why does everyone always think were in trouble all the time" Joe asked.

"Usually because we are" Jon told him.

The three men huffed as they continued to walk to Paul's office.

After knocking, the man himself opened the door and invited them inside.

"Take a seat boys" he told them.

The three of them complied and sat on the leather sofa that was in the room.

"Boys, as you know, you have a huge fan base" Paul began.

"And as you also know, a big majority of that fan base is teenage girls and women between twenty and forty" he added.

"Vince has been approached by a company that wants to endorse a WWE calender" their boss stated.

"Vince has agreed, but the company has a catch" he informed them.

"There's always a catch" Jon mumbled with a sigh.

Paul however, heard what the younger man had said but chose to ignore his comment.

"They want a calender of the three of you. It will be done at their studio and with their photographers. They will tell you exactly what they want for the shoot and once they've selected their choice of pictures, they'll email them to me for approval" he explained.

"I want the three of you to be on your best behaviour. No arguing, no fighting, and for god sake Joe, no more choking on grapes" Paul added making Colby and Jon laugh.

"How do you feel about this idea?" he asked them.

"It sounds ok" Colby told his boss.

Joe and Jon agreed that it sounded alright also.

"Great. I'll send you their address and they'll contact you to book an appointment. Don't let me down boys" he added before dismissing them.

The three of them left their bosses office and made their way to the parking lot.

After getting into their rental car, they began making their way to their hotel.

All they had to do now, was wait for a phone call.

If only they knew what hell the calender shoot would be.

They'd find out soon enough.

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	123. Suspension

**Here is another update for Three Amigos!**

 **I know its taken a while, but my computer stopped working so had to wait to purchase a new one.**

 **Thank you sooooooooooooooo much to everyone that reviewed!**

 **SamA3642: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter.**

 **Ohana1337: I'm so happy that you're enjoying Three Amigos! Thank you for your awesome review.**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you :-)**

 **Cheryl24: It may be a sexy calendar shoot...you'll just have to wait and see :-p**

 **Dana1: Jon's concussion was chapter 70 and the one about him and Joe putting up the Christmas lights is going to be a future chapter. It will tie into the chapter where Colby fell off of the roof taking them down.**

 **The Man They Call The Truth: I know what you mean. Trouble follows them around lol Glad you liked the last chapter.**

 **Jenny McDugal: I'd want one too!**

 **wwe21: I like to try and tie in events that have happened in previous chapters, makes it more enjoyable to read I find.**

 **Freak-of-the-night21: OMG! You're TOTALLY onto me :-O That is the idea that I had in mind hahahaha**

 **takers dark lover: I SO know what you mean :-D**

 **Paisley2: They always seem to overthink the simple things but ignore the major things haha Another chapter for the Fan series is coming soon. My little guy is great thank you...he's nearly seven months old already and getting huge! x**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like the idea of the boys going on holiday with the parental units...I think there will be some comedic moments coming haha And thank you for your awesome review! x**

 **Pinayprincesa: I think its going to be full of comedic moments!**

 **roxythetriplethreat: I'm so glad you're enjoying Three Amigos! :-)**

 **Ninjoy: I'm glad you liked the update to Blizzard. Another chapter will be posted soon. And i'm so glad that the story made you feel happier when you'd had a bad day. It's always nice to know that this story impacts on people and can help them. Thank you for being such a loyal reader x**

 **This chapter was requested by wwe21...I hope you like it.**

 **Keep those reviews coming beautiful readers x**

* * *

 **Suspension**

The three members of the best WWE faction sat in their locker room getting ready for the nights main event.

The Shield were facing John Cena, Daniel Bryan and CM Punk in an elimination tag match.

"This is gonna be an awesome match" Colby said as he laced up is boots.

Jon smiled at his friend as he pulled on his black vest.

As the two men conversed back and forth, they didn't notice the third member of the group sat quietly at the other end of the locker room…a sullen look on his face.

Joe had a secret…a big one…and he hadn't told his friends.

They'd think less of him.

He felt it in his heart.

They may even go as far to say they didn't want to be in a group with him anymore.

His heart raced in his chest as his mind went into overdrive and panic slowly crept in.

Colby, who by now was ready before his brothers which NEVER happened, sat proudly waiting on his friends.

It was at that moment that he saw the worried look on the Samoan's face.

"Hey, you ok over there?" he asked his friend.

Joe didn't hear him.

He was too deep in his own head.

"Joe?" he called.

No reply.

"Joe?" he said a little louder.

Still nothing.

Colby looked to Jon and the older man gave him an acknowledging nod.

"JOE" they shouted in unison.

The bigger man of the group jumped when he heard the raised voices of his friends.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Are you ok man? I was calling you and you weren't hearing me" Colby told him.

"Oh, sorry. Got a lot on my mind" Joe informed him.

Jon and Colby glanced at each other.

"Are you ok? You look worried about something" Jon asked him.

Joe didn't respond.

He just looked down at the floor and slowly began to lace up his boots.

"I'm ok" he lied.

His friends weren't stupid.

They knew he was lying.

He wasn't very good at it after all.

"Ok, if you're sure" Jon added before he continued to get ready.

As the night progressed, the three of them headed to catering to get something to eat before their match later that evening.

"Oh my god…they've got Chinese chicken" Colby said happily as he ran over to the table that had all the meat produce on it.

An audible chuckle escaped Jon.

His friend was like an excitable puppy at times.

As the two of them began to stack a vast amount of food onto their plates, Joe went and sat at an empty table.

His hands lay on his lap as he stared ahead into nothingness.

He was brought out of his thoughts once again when he felt Jon plop down on the chair beside him and Colby take a seat opposite him.

"Oh my god this is so good" Colby said as he tucked into his food.

"Seriously dude, you look like you've never had food before" Jon said with a smile.

The smaller man chuckled as he continued to eat.

"You not hungry?" the Ohioan asked Joe when he noticed that he didn't have a plate in front of him.

He got no reply.

He slowly lifted his hands and began to wave it in front of Joe's face.

"Helloooo…earth to Joe" he said loudly.

Joe turned to look at him.

"Ok dude. What's going on? You've been quiet since we got here. You've been sat in the corner in some seriously deep thought and now you're not eating. Don't tell us you're fine when we know you're not" Jon told him.

Joe lowered his head.

He sighed sadly.

"I'll tell you after the show, ok?" he asked.

Colby looked to Jon and then back to his friend.

"Ok, if that's what you wanna do" he told his tattooed friend.

Joe gave a small nod.

Jon and Colby shared another brief glance to one another before finishing their food.

* * *

"Oh my god, that was insane" Colby said as the three sweaty men made their way through the curtain.

Jon wiped a hand down his face to clear it of its moist glisten.

"The crowd loved it…did you hear how loud they were?" he asked.

Colby nodded.

"God, I love this job" he said happily as the three of them made their way to their locker room.

What the younger men didn't see, was the look that Paul and Joe shared as they passed him in the hallway.

After the three of them had showered and packed their bags, they walked to the parking lot to put their belongings in the trunk of the car.

Joe, who would usually be the one who demanded to drive to ensure he'd still be alive after the ride, sat in the passenger seat of the car.

Jon frowned but didn't say anything as he got behind the wheel and Colby took up his usual space in the back.

The feeling in the car as they drove was getting heavier and more uncomfortable with each mile that they drove.

Both men could sense something was wrong with their friend.

He'd said he'd tell them about it after the show, but neither of them wanted him to feel like they were pressuring him.

Eventually, the weird silence became too much for Jon and he asked what he and Colby had been thinking all night.

"What's the matter?" he asked his friend.

Joe sighed heavily.

"Don't just sit there and sigh at me. You've been acting weird all night. If something's wrong we have a right to know" he told his friend.

Joe didn't like that comment.

"Why? Why do you have a right to know?" he asked with attitude.

"Are you for real right now? Why are you getting mad?" Colby replied.

"I'm mad because you both keep hounding me with questions about what's wrong" Joe told him.

"Ahh ha. So, you admit that something IS wrong" Jon told him.

Joe groaned.

That man never missed a beat.

"Wouldn't it be better to just tell us what the problem is and get it over with, rather than drag this out?" Colby asked.

He was right.

Joe knew he was right.

But somehow, he still couldn't bring himself to tell them.

"I can't" he said sadly.

"Why not?" Jon asked.

"Because you'll hate me" Joe told him.

"Nothing could make us hate you Joe" Colby reassured him.

Another sigh.

"Igotsuspended" he said quickly and quietly.

"What?" both of his friends asked, not hearing what he'd said.

Joe huffed.

"I said…I got suspended" the Samoan told them.

"WHAT" Jon shouted, the car swerving slightly as he turned to look at Joe in shock.

"WATCH OUT" Colby shouted as he covered his eyes expecting to plow into another car.

Jon swerved again but managed to correct the alignment of the car.

He then pulled over at the side of the road making the three of them jerk forward as the car came to a sudden stop.

He snapped his head towards his friend who had the look of death on his face.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Joe shouted.

"Don't you think we've been in enough car accidents? Or do you want to add another to the list?" he yelled.

Jon became enraged.

"Don't you dare throw that in my fucking face" he said angrily, subconsciously rubbing at the scar on his chest.

It didn't go unnoticed by Colby.

The car accident they'd had the previous year still affected them all deeply, especially Jon since he went through the most trauma.

"You can't sit there and say something like 'I've been suspended' and expect me to react any differently" Jon told the tattooed man.

"What the hell have you been suspended for?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter" Joe told him.

"Like hell it doesn't" the blonde replied.

It was quiet momentarily.

Getting more and more agitated being in Joe's presence, Jon angrily got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

He began to pace back and forth, a hand over his mouth as he tried to contain his anger.

In the car, Colby stared directly at Joe.

"Stop staring at me" warned the bigger man.

"Did you forget to hand in your sample on time?" Colby asked.

Joe just sighed.

"You can't avoid this forever Joe" Colby told him, getting just as agitated as Jon.

Joe still didn't speak.

"What did you do that got you suspended?" Colby asked again.

Knowing that neither of his friends would drop the subject, Joe gave in.

"I failed a drugs test" he told his friend.

"Excuse me?" the smaller man asked in shock, not trusting he'd heard his friend correctly.

"I FAILED A DRUG TEST OK?" Joe shouted.

At that moment, Joe's door swung open and he was grabbed roughly by Jon.

"What the hell are you doing" the long-haired man yelled.

He was then shoved hard.

"You are such a fucking asshole; do you know that" Jon shouted.

"You have the nerve to accuse me at times of being on drugs when I'm not, and yet you're the one that is? Where the hell do you get off?" he bellowed in rage.

Colby exited the car and stepped between the two men.

"Guy's come on" he said as he pushed Jon back.

"I'm not on drugs" Joe told them both.

"Then why'd you fail the drug test huh?" Jon spat.

"I took some un-prescribed pain killers ok" Joe finally revealed.

Jon and Colby froze.

"What?" Colby asked.

Joe wiped a hand down his face.

"A few weeks ago, I hurt my back in the gym. I didn't want to say anything and worry either of you. I thought I'd just pulled a muscle and that it would settle down, but it didn't so I took some pain killers that I had from before" he explained.

"And what? You thought they would just magically vanish from your system?" Jon asked.

"How could you be so stupid?" he added.

"Did you even stop to think how this would affect me or Colby? We're a group. A group of three. If you get suspended, what happens to me and him?" Jon asked as he pointed toward himself and then their younger friend.

"I wasn't thinking clearly" Joe told him.

"No shit" Jon replied.

"Hey, it's not like I'm the only one that's made mistakes ya know. You've screwed up plenty of times, but I don't give you shit about it" the Samoan told his friend.

"Are you kidding me. You are the first person to yell at me when I screw up. And aren't you getting off subject here? This isn't about me, this is about you. I'm not the one that's been suspended" Jon told him.

Joe was about to square up to the man but Colby managed to stop him just in time.

"Both of you cut it out" he told them.

"Let's just…get back to the hotel instead of standing at the side of the road yelling at each other." He advised.

Jon growled in frustration but did as his friend suggested.

He got into the car and buckled his seat belt waiting.

"Maybe you should sit in the back" Colby suggested as he took the passenger seat next to Jon.

Joe sighed as he got into the back of the car.

The rest of the ride to the hotel was done in complete silence, the only noise being the navigation system.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel, Jon was the first person out of the car.

He went into to trunk and took out his bag before chucking the keys to Colby and making his way into the hotel.

Colby was stuck.

He didn't know what to do.

He could get where Joe was coming from with hiding an injury, they'd all done that at least once or twice in their wrestling career, but to get suspended is another thing entirely.

"How do I fix this?" he heard Joe ask him.

"Honestly, I don't know" Colby told him truthfully.

"Jon was right. This may not just impact you. We're in this together. We're on a winning streak at the moment as a group, and with you being suspended, that's over" he said.

Joe felt guilt wash over him.

He'd never thought of it like that.

"I'm sorry" he said sadly.

Colby nodded.

"I know you are" he told his friend.

They collected their bags from the trunk and after making sure the car was locked, made their way up to their room.

Once inside, they found Jon sat on one of the beds, buried in his phone, a scowl planted firmly on his face.

Joe decided to give the man his space and instead told his friends that he was going to go to the bar that was in the hotel.

Once the Samoan had exited the room, Colby made his way over to Jon.

"You ok man?" he asked.

Jon looked up at him, the scowl still present.

"Look, I know you're mad. I am too. But, he's our friend and he made a mistake" Colby tried to reason with the older man.

"We've both done stuff in our past that we can't change, no matter how much we wish we could. I think rather than push him away, we should support him. He made a mistake man, but he's still our brother" he added.

"I know that" Jon told him.

"I'm not gonna stop being his friend, I just wish he'd of told us sooner. We could have helped and instead he kept it from us and lied and then got a shitty attitude about it" he explained.

Colby nodded.

He knew what Jon meant and where he was coming from.

He just felt that Joe had been punished enough already and didn't need to be punished further.

Something then occurred to him.

"Ya know, you two are more alike than you think" he said.

Jon looked at him quizzingly.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well for starters, you're both waaaay too proud to ask for help. Secondly, you're both too damn stubborn for your own good. And thirdly, you're both insanely hot headed. Once you've made up your mind that's it, but that's not fare a lot of the time" Colby told him.

Jon sighed.

His friend was right.

"Look, nothing could possibly make him feel more shitty right now then what he already does. Instead of making him feel worse, how about letting him know that you understand where he was coming from and that you're gonna be there for him" the smaller man suggested.

Jon sighed again.

He got up from his bed and walked toward the door.

"Hey Jon" Colby called.

The blonde turned around to look at him.

"Keep calm" Colby reminded him, knowing how quickly his friend could get.

His friend gave an understanding nod before exiting the room.

* * *

Jon made his way down to the bar that was on the ground floor of the hotel.

Once inside, he looked around and after a few minutes, found his friend huddled in the corner of a booth nursing bottle of beer.

Joe jumped when he saw someone take a seat across from him.

Not knowing who it was, he told them that the seat was taken.

"Oh, should I go back up to the room then?" Jon asked.

Joe's head shot up and he looked at his friend.

Jon had a small smirk on his face.

"What are you doing down here?" the long-haired man asked.

Jon sighed.

"I came to apologise" he told his friend.

"What?" Joe asked.

"I came to apologise. I didn't mean to come down so hard on you earlier…I just…I'm so proud of what we've accomplished and I panicked" Jon admitted.

"I guess I just wish you'd have talked to us about it" he added.

"I know, I'm sorry" his friend replied.

Jon nodded.

"Are we ok?" he asked.

Joe looked at him once again.

"Of course we are. We had a disagreement. I'm not gonna stop being your friend over a little fight" he reassured.

Both men sat and spoke for a little while longer before deciding to head back up to their room.

When they walked inside, they found Colby sat on one of the beds on his laptop.

He looked up at them both.

"Did you sort things out?" he asked.

Both men nodded.

"Good" he replied.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

"They've added some new ones to Netflix" he explained.

"Sure, why not" Jon told him before going to get changed into his night clothes.

Joe sat on the opposite bed and began to undo his boots.

"Hey, you ok?" Colby asked.

Joe gave a small nod.

"I will be" he told his friend.

"Thank you by the way" he said.

Colby looked at his friend, not understanding what he meant.

"For talking to Jon and getting through to him. I appreciate it" Joe said with an appreciative smile.

"Not a problem" the smaller man replied.

Later that night, it found the three Shield members laughing while watching Pineapple Express.

Joe had learnt from his mistake.

He was just glad that his friends supported him while he went through his punishment.

After all…what were friends for?

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	124. Blizzard P6

**Here it is...what you've all been waiting for lol Another chapter...the next part of the Blizzard series!**

 **I know this is a super short chapter...but I've been crazy busy and haven't been able to get on my laptop to write. I thought I'd do a quick little update rather then leave you all hanging haha**

 **Ohana1337: I'm glad you're enjoying the updates. Thank you for being such a loyal reader :-)**

 **Dana1: LOL Don't worry.**

 **Ninjoy: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! :-)**

 **The Man They Call The Truth: I'm glad you like the last chapter and that it took you back to your own personal life. It's amazing that a story can do that!**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Glad you liked the last chapter! Here's another update for you :-)**

 **Guest: Glad you liked the last chapter. My little man is doing great. He recently turned 7 months old! I can't believe how quickly time has gone by. I'll add your request to my list.**

 **wwe21: Glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **Jenny McDugal: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! :-)**

 **takersdarklover: He can be incredibly hard headed, you're right lol Glad you liked the previous chapter.**

 **Raze Olympus: Glad you liked the last chapter. As discussed in our PM, I'll write up the little oneshot/mini series as soon as I can :-)**

 **Paisley2: So happy you liked the last chapter. Thank you for being such an awesome reader and reviewer! :-)**

 **Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **Blizzard P6**

As Randy and Bryan continued to look out of the window, Phil was desperately to try and warm Joe up.

He rubbed at the man's hands and fingers that had almost gone purple in colour.

"Can you feel this?" he asked the Samoan, but got no reply.

When he looked at his friend, he saw that he had closed his eyes and was leaning against the door.

"Joe, wake up" Phil said loudly as he shook the man lightly.

"Open your eyes" he added, as he gave the man another shake.

Slowly, two sets of brown eyes looked at the tattooed man.

"W't ha'p'n'd?" the Samoan asked.

Phil looked at Randy in the rear-view mirror.

"You never turned up at the hotel. We knew something must have happened so we came to look for you guys. We found your car locked and pretty much frozen over" Phil told him.

Joe nodded as the memories slowly started to punch their way through his fuzzy brain.

"Wh'rs C'b'y n J'n?" he mumbled.

"Were trying to find them" Phil assured him as he continued to try and get some sort of heat in the near frozen man's body.

After another ten minutes of driving, Randy spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

"Did he say they were under a tree?" he asked aloud.

"He did" Bryan nodded.

"I think I see them" Randy told him.

He brought the car to a slow stop before getting out.

"Were gonna go and have a look. Stay here and keep trying to get him warmed up" he told Phil as he pulled on a pair of gloves and a hat before closing the door.

He and Bryan jogged up to what he'd seen from a distance in the car.

"Is that them?" Bryan asked, as the cold wind slapped against his face with ferocious force.

"God, I hope not" Randy replied, as what he could see looked like to mounds covered in snow.

As they got closer, Randy's heart sunk as he saw the two prone figures.

"Oh my god" Bryan whispered as he saw the state of his two friends.

"Are they alive?" he asked.

Randy shook his head.

"I don't know" he answered truthfully.

He stepped over Colby's outstretched leg and wiped some of the snow off of the man's face.

It had various cuts from the frigid cold and was almost blue in colour.

He took off his gloves and pressed a shaking hand to his friend's carotid artery.

It was the most intense few seconds of his life.

"I can't feel anything" he said in heartbreak.

"WHAT?" Bryan shouted in shock.

"I can't feel anything. My hands are too cold and if he is still alive, his hearts not beating strong enough" he explained.

A thought then occurred.

He began to pat down his pockets.

"What are you looking for?" Bryan asked him.

"My penknife" Randy told him.

"What do you need that for?" he said bewildered.

Randy didn't answer him.

He needed to find his knife.

With freezing hands, he managed to find it in his left back pocket.

He flicked it open and stepped back towards the two men.

"What are you doing?" Bryan asked confused.

Again, Randy didn't answer.

He needed to concentrate.

He placed the blade under Colby nose and waited.

Bryan stepped forward to get a closer look at what Randy was doing.

After a few seconds, both men saw the cold silver of the blade fog up when Colby breathed out.

"Oh, thank god" Bryan said in relief as he saw that his friend was indeed alive.

Randy moved to Jon next and after wiping the snow off of his face, done the same thing.

It took a bit longer then Colby, but a small amount of fog appeared on the blade.

Randy pulled his arm back and then flicked the blade safely back into its holder.

"Ok, I'll take one, you take the other" he said.

Bryan stepped forward and began to lift Colby as he was the smaller of the two unconscious men.

Colby was a dead weight and was slightly stiff, making it hard to lift him up.

As Bryan struggled to get him onto his shoulders, Randy stepped forward and got a hold of Jon.

Like Colby, the Ohioan was a dead weight.

Eventually, both men managed to get their friends onto their shoulders and began to make their way back to the car.

When they finally made it, Randy knocked on the window and the door swung open and a wide-eyed Phil watched them as they began to lower the two men from their shoulders.

"Help me" Randy said as he lowered Jon down.

Phil took a hold of his fallen friend and pulled his limp body into the back seat of the car.

He stood up as much as he could and pushed the man over toward Joe so that he could make space for Colby.

He then proceeded to help Bryan get the smaller man into the car also.

Once they were safely inside, Phil squeezed himself in the foot well in the back and began to assess Colby and Jon.

"They look dead" he commented sadly.

"That's what I thought when I first saw them" Bryan said as he and Randy closed their doors stopping anymore heat escaping the vehicle.

Randy immediately started the engine and began to make their way to the nearest hospital.

Phil was in panic mode.

He knew that the three men were in need of immediate medical assistance.

"Should we call an ambulance and get them to meet us?" Bryan asked.

Phil shook his head.

"With this storm…it'll take too long. It'll be quicker if we just take them to the hospital ourselves" he told his friend.

By this time, all the members of the Shield were unconscious in the back seat of the car.

Phil did his best to warm their frozen bodies but there was only so much he could do.

They needed help, and fast.

"Randy, step on it" he said as he noticed that Colby had gotten even paler and that Jon's breathing was getting weaker.

Joe's fingers were still purple and the cuts on his face from the cold were starting to bleed now that he was in a warmer environment.

Randy's hands tightened on the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

The lives of their three friends were in their hands.

The only question now was…

Would they make it to the hospital in time?

And when they got there…would their friends live to tell the tale?

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	125. Blizzard P7

**Here is another chapter I managed to type up real quick while my son slept and my two girls played lol I know its another short one but it's something until I can write one a bit longer.**

 **I plan on finishing and tying up the current series' that I've written so far so that I can type up new oneshots an start new series'. The ones I have left to finish are the Seizure series, Asylum, Family Visit, Crash, Fan and ofcorse...Blizzard. They are going to get my main focus before I type up anything new. (I say that now...but I'll still probably do a oneshot here and there lol)**

 **SamA3642: Glad you liked the last chapter!**

 **Raze Olympus: Glad you liked the last chapter. As soon as I write up your request, I'll post it :-)**

 **Guest: I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter. They have been through so much, but they always come out on top! :-)**

 **Jenny McDugal: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope they don't die too. That would be the end of Three Amigos!...and I don't plan on ending it anytime soon :-)**

 **wwe21: I hope so too.**

 **Dana1: Glad you liked the last chapter. I haven't been asked to write about Jon getting married and its not something I'll be putting in Three Amigos! as that would break them up living with each other and the hilarity it ensues. I could write you separate story about it if you'd like?**

 **cheryl24: Glad you liked the update. I'm planning on finishing the current series' I have going and can then focus on more oneshots and new series'.**

 **The Man They Call The Truth: lol a key to the city would be awesome!**

 **Paisley2: Thank god for Randy and his pen knife! They are in a real state , you're right, but I'm sure they'll be ok. Here is your new chapter...patience little grasshopper haha**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you! :-)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blizzard P7**

After driving for what felt like hours, the car occupying the six men pulled up outside of the local hospital.

Bryan got out as soon as the vehicle stopped and ran inside to get help for his friends.

Within seconds, a flurry of Doctors and nurses were heading outside with gurneys for the three of them.

"What happened?" one of the doctors asked when he saw the state of the men in the backseat.

"Were not a hundred percent sure ourselves. From what we gather, they locked the keys in their car by accident and got lost in the storm" Phil told him.

By this time, the three of them were on a gurney each and were being hurriedly wheeled through the hallways of the hospital and into an emergency room.

An older gentleman, who looked about sixty years of age, arrived shortly after and began asking for observations to be taken for each of them.

"Ok, I need each of their temperatures taken. Set up intravenous warming fluids and get them intubated immediately" he demanded.

Without a word, the other doctors and nurses got straight to work with what he'd asked to be done.

"Hook them up to the monitors as well" he added.

Randy, Phil and Bryan watched as people flurried around their friends attaching wires here, sticking drips in there and inserting tubes everywhere.

Within minutes, the nurses were able to tell the senior doctor in charge each of the men's ailments.

The three of them were stripped of their clothing and had numerous blankets placed over their frozen bodies.

The room was soon filled with the incredibly slow beeping of each of their heart monitors and then alarms sounding off here and there.

Phil, Bryan and Randy began to panic as they saw nurses performing chest compressions on Colby and Jon.

"What's happening?" Bryan asked.

The older doctor walked over to them.

"Are these men your friends?" he asked.

The three of them nodded.

"I'm going to be honest with you. They're not doing too good. They have severe hypothermia and its caused two of your friends to get ventricular fibrillation" he explained.

"What does that mean?" Randy asked not understanding medical jargon.

The doctor sighed sadly.

"Their hearts aren't pumping like they should be, instead, they're shutting down due to the extreme cold. It's going to be touch and go I'm afraid" he said.

"You might want to contact their family and get them down here as soon as possible. Just in case" he added.

The three men felt the pits of their stomachs drop.

A nurse then ushered them out of the room, the last thing they heard was the high pitch whine of a defibrillator and a doctor saying 'clear'.

* * *

Bryan immediately went about contacting Joe and Colby's parents before sighing sadly when he had no one to call for Jon.

His sister Clara no longer lived in the USA as she'd undertaken a university scholarship in the United Kingdom and he didn't have her new contact number.

Phil was currently on the phone to Vince McMahon, telling him about what had happened and listened as the man hurriedly got ready and told him that he was coming to the hospital with his son in law.

Randy was on the phone to Claudio and was explaining the situation.

He heard a collection of gasps as the man relayed the information to his co-workers that sat in anticipation to where their friends had gotten to when they hadn't arrived at the hotel on schedule.

When they finished speaking to who they needed to, they sat in the waiting room in silence and shock.

Their three friends seemed to have the worst luck known in the history of the planet.

Were they being tested by some unforeseen force of the universe?

If so, why?

What had they done that required them to be punished so frequently and to such extremes?

Hadn't they been through enough in the past two years to last them a lifetime?

Despite all that was thrown at them however, they always seemed to come out on top.

Phil, Randy and Bryan just hoped and prayed that this was another time that their friends fought and clawed their way to survival and didn't just shut down once and for all.

* * *

Back in the emergency room, Colby and Jon had finally been stabilised but they were certainly not out of the woods.

They were all placed into medically induced comas to give their bodies the rest that they so desperately needed.

Joe was being assessed for extreme frost bite as were his friends.

Colby was proving much more difficult to warm up then the other two men, which was making it harder for the doctors to treat him.

Jon, who's lungs were not fully healed from the car accident they'd had, was showing worrisome signs of internal damage.

They all had temperatures below thirty-four celsius and they were taking their time to rise.

The three men were eventually taken to the intensive care unit and placed in individual rooms.

Phil, Bryan and Randy sat with each one respectively and waited for the men's families to arrive, all of course except Jon's.

Nurses and doctors came in and out of their rooms repeatedly over the next few hours to check on their patients.

More tests were done here and there to check on core body temperatures, lung function and to check the men's extremidies for any discolouration or swelling meaning severe frostbite and possible loss of limbs, but so far, they seemed to be holding their own.

Joe and Jon's body heat had started to rise slowly but surely, however, Colby's wasn't rising as fast as the doctors had hoped for.

They continued to give them all heated fluids and gave them heated blankets to get their body heat up to an acceptable level.

The cuts on their faces had been cleaned and where butterfly stitches were needed, were put in place.

Jon had to have the amount of oxygen he was receiving through the ventilator increased to help his struggling lungs, while Colby was being monitored even more closely as his body struggled to respond to the help it was receiving.

Joe had regained some of his colour but still had a nasty purple tint to his parted lips.

Even though they were still in very serious conditions, the main thing was, they were out of the cold and in the best place for chances of survival.

While the three men slept, Bryan, Randy and Phil kept watch, not daring to close their eyes in case something happened while they snoozed.

There they sat, watching the slow rise and fall of their friend's chests and listened to the humming and whooshing noise of the ventilators along with the slow beep of the heart machine.

If it weren't for those things, there would be no sign of life coming from any of the men as they lay as pale and as still as death.

All Randy, Bryan and Phil could do now, was wait for their friend's families to arrive and watch over them, almost like guardian angles, as death loomed in the distance, waiting for the perfect time to outstretch its cold dead hand and take one of their friends forever.

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	126. Family Visit P4

**Here is another update! :-)**

 **Once again...thank you for all of your awesome reviews. You're the best!**

 **SamA3642: I hope so too :-)**

 **wwe21: They made it just in time.**

 **The Truth: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Don't get in trouble at work lol I'm sure they'll be ok. They usually are :-)**

 **Guest: They never seem to get any rest lol They're always getting into one situation or another. Glad you liked the last chapter!**

 **Jenny McDugal: They're finally out of the cold...but not healthy. Let's hope death takes a holiday :-)**

 **Guest: It was heart-breaking to write. I often tear up when I write certain chapters.**

 **RightBackAtItAgain: Sorry to mess with your emotions lol Glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **Dana1: No worries. When I've finished the current series', I'll get your request done.**

 **takers dark lover: Don't worry, they'll be sharing a room soon. I'm sure Patricia will see to that :-)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Family Visit P4**

The sun was shining brightly through the window and Jon was slowly waking up.

He stretched out his stiff limbs and muscles, letting out a small groan when he felt Colby's arm tucked over his stomach.

"Get off me dude" he mumbled as he flung his friends arm off of him before standing up.

"That's my purse" Colby said as he jumped out of his sleep.

Jon stood staring at him, eyebrows raised.

Colby, who was still half asleep looked up at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable under his friend's gaze.

"Who took your purse?" Jon asked, fighting internally to keep a straight face.

Colby's face dropped.

He had a bad habit of talking in his sleep, and to his horror, his friends would occasionally hear what he'd said and then mock him about it endlessly.

"Let's just forget about this huh?" he pleaded.

His friend just chuckled.

As Colby was in mid yawn, he saw that Jon had begun frowning.

The Ohioan was looking down at his leg.

"What the hell is this?" he asked loudly.

He then walked over to the bed and ripped the covers from it.

Growling, he quickly began to strip from his clothing.

"YOU NASTY LITTLE SHIT" he yelled.

Colby sat confused.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Jon turned to look at him, his face ablaze.

"LOOK" he shouted as he pointed to the bed where Colby was still sat.

When the younger man looked down, he gasped.

"What the fuck?" he yelped.

There was a huge dark patch where he had slept.

"Goddamit, you pissed yourself. You pissed on me" Jon bellowed.

Colby couldn't speak.

All the air that was in his body seemed to vacate it in seconds and he felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

"I…I…" he didn't know what to say.

What could he say?

The evidence was literally beneath him.

He'd wet the bed.

As Jon continued to stare at him, and Colby continued to stare at the bed, the bedroom door opened.

"Hey, what's going on? I heard yelling" Joe said as he walked inside the room.

A few feet in, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Jon was stood by the dresser in just his boxer shorts, a scowl planted firmly on his face.

Colby was still sat down, confusion etched in his handsome features and wet patch beneath him.

"What's that?" Joe asked as he pointed to toward the bed.

Jon huffed.

"He pissed on me" he said annoyed.

Joe's eyebrows shot up.

If it were possible, Colby shrunk even smaller in on himself.

"What?" Joe asked.

Surely, he hadn't heard that correctly.

"I…I…wet…the bed" Colby said still in shock.

Joe sighed.

"Well, ok. Accidents happen" he said, trying to reassure his friend.

"Not accidents like this" Colby said sadly.

Joe looked at Jon and then back to his friend.

"Well, it's not like you did it on purpose" he told him.

Colby sighed sadly, his shoulders sagging.

"Look, go and take a shower, and me and Jon will clean up the bed, ok" Joe told him.

"Why do I have to clean it? I got pissed on. I need a shower too" Jon shot back.

Joe looked at him.

"Well for one, there's only one shower, so unless you wanna share it with Colby, then you're gonna have to wait your turn. And second, it will get cleaned up quicker if I have help" Joe told him.

Jon huffed.

His friend was right.

"Don't worry man. Go take a shower and this will be cleaned up by the time you get back" Joe assured Colby.

The smaller man gave a sad nod before getting some clean clothes from his bag and then walking to the bathroom, quietly shutting the door.

"Let's get this cleaned up" Joe said as he began to take the sheet off from one side of the bed.

With a groan, Jon went to his side of the bed and did the same.

By the time Colby had finished showering and dressed himself, the bed had indeed been cleaned, the mattress flipped and fresh bedding put on.

He didn't say a word, nor make any eye contact with Jon as the older man walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to take a shower of his own.

Colby sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled at a loose string on his hoodie.

"Don't worry about it man" Joe told him.

Colby gave a small nod before the Samoan walked out of the bedroom leaving him in silence.

* * *

There was tension in the air, and Patricia could sense it strongly.

Colby and Jon had been particularly quiet all through breakfast and had barely made eye contact.

When the boys had finished eating, they all went and sat in the living room and watched a random football game on the TV.

As she put the used plates on the kitchen side, she called for her son.

"Joe, could you come and help me please?" she asked.

"Sure mama" Joe called back.

He walked into the kitchen and went straight over to the sink and began washing the plates.

Patricia went and stood by her son.

"Is something going on between Jon and Colby?" she asked.

Joe frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I'm not blind Leati. They didn't say one word to each other, not one word, during breakfast. They didn't even so much as look at each other. I can feel the tension in the air. What's going on?" she asked.

Joe looked over his mother's shoulder to make sure his friends were still in the living room.

When he saw that they were, he looked down and sighed.

"Colby had an accident this morning" he told her cryptically.

Patricia frowned.

"Well, is he ok? Did he hurt himself?" she asked, instantly her motherly protection instincts kicking in.

Joe shook his head.

"It wasn't that type of an accident" he told her.

Now she was really confused and her patience were wearing thin.

Something was clearly wrong and she didn't like the uncomfortability in her home.

"Leati Joseph Anoa'i, you better start explaining what's wrong going on right now before I march in that living room and ask those boys myself" she demanded, folding her arms to prove she was serious.

"Ok, ok" Joe said, trying to calm his mother.

"Colby did have an accident…but it was a…personal accident" he said trying to find the right words.

Patricia squinted her eyes before turning on her heel about to go into the living room.

Joe quickly ran in front of her and stopped her.

"Mama, stop" he said.

Patricia did, but she stood firm.

She wanted to know what was going on.

"Colby…wet the bed" Joe told her quietly.

"He what?" Patricia asked when she couldn't quite hear her son.

"He wet the bed" he told her again.

"Me and Jon already cleaned the mattress and put fresh bedding on. I put the dirty sheets in the wash this morning" he explained.

Patricia didn't know what to say.

She felt bad for her friend's son.

He must be incredibly embarrassed.

"That doesn't explain why Jon is being quiet; well, quieter then usual. Did he have an accident too?" she asked.

Joe shook his head.

"No mama. He didn't" he told her honestly.

"When Colby had his accident, he was…facing Jon" he explained, hoping that it would be enough for her to understand,

After a few seconds, she caught on to what her son was trying to say.

"Ohhh" she said as she gave an understanding nod.

"Jon was pretty upset about it" Joe said.

"He can't be more upset then poor Colby" Patricia told her son.

"He must be so embarrassed" she added.

Joe nodded.

"He is" he confirmed.

"I think the best thing, is to just…not mention it. It will only make him feel worse" he said, hoping his mother would understand.

"My lips are sealed" she said with a loving smile.

Patricia gave her son a hug before they continued to wash up and put away the plates from breakfast.

What the two men in the living room didn't know, was that this was only the beginning of them being embarrassed.

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	127. Crash P9

**Another chapter for my awesome readers!**

 **Dana1: It was definitely Colby, as the wet patch was beneath him and only Jon's leg was wet. The question you should be asking...is...did he really wet the bed (spoiler alert) :-p**

 **Guest: Ahh yes, Joe is being understanding...however...looks can be deceiving (mwah hahahaha)**

 **takers dark lover: Yes, more to come :-)**

 **For anyone who is being affected by the hurricanes that are ploughing through the USA right now, you are in my thoughts are prayers! I live in the UK, but I have a lot of family in Texas who have had to evacuate due to the horrendous weather conditions. Stay safe friends, stay safe x**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Crash P 9**

A few hours after Jon had been rushed down to surgery, Joe and Colby were sitting quietly in their room.

Colby was furious at how Joe had spoken to their friend, and Joe…he was heartbroken.

He was terrified that Jon wouldn't make it out of surgery and it killed him inside to know that the last thing Jon may have heard was him yelling at him.

He looked over to Colby and saw the anger on the man's face.

"I didn't mean it" he said quietly.

Colby didn't answer him.

"I feel really bad about it" the Samoan added.

Again, Colby didn't say anything.

Joe hated the uncomfortable silence.

"If I could take it back I would, but…" he started, but Colby cut him off.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you started yelling at the guy. Don't you think he's been through enough? No one is probably feeling guiltier about this situation then he is, and for you to yell at him and berate him about it…you're an asshole" Colby told him sternly.

Joe gave a small nod.

"I know" he said quietly.

"I don't know if you've noticed or not, but Jon is NOT ok" Colby told him.

"I can see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice every time he speaks. He's broken. He's processing everything that happened in his head, and all he can think about, is the horror that he was clinically dead. Do you have any idea how it must be making him feel?" Colby asked angrily.

Joe sighed sadly.

The man was right.

"I know that Colby. I'm not blind" he told his friend.

"No, you're not blind. You're just an insensitive asshole" Colby snapped back.

Joe stood up and turned to look at the smaller man.

"Ok, you're right. I shouldn't have snapped at him, and you're also right that I could have handled it better… but did you ever stop to think that the reason I snapped at him, is because of how much I care about him?" Joe asked.

Colby snorted.

"You seriously mean to tell me, that you yelled at him because you care?" he asked.

Joe nodded.

"You're damn right" he snapped.

"The guy is his own worst enemy and he does a lot of stupid shit. I knew that him smoking was a bad idea and I warned him, as did the doctors of what the consequences could be if he smoked, and Jon being Jon didn't listen and took that chance anyway. And look at us now. Sitting here worrying while he's back in surgery, and for what? To suck on a cancer stick? HE did this. He took a risk and it backfired. If I have to be the bad guy and call him out on his bullshit, then so be it, I'll play the part. My conscience is clear. Someone needed to tell him and if you're too scared of what he might say or do, then that's on you" he shouted.

Colby sat in silence, letting his friend's words sink in.

He was right.

Jon was his own worst enemy.

He had a nasty of habit of not listening, and then when one of his actions came back to bite him on the ass, he didn't know what to do and it would usually be up to himself or Joe to help fix it.

Joe may have handled the situation disastrously…but his heart was in the right place.

Colby sighed.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"What?" Joe asked.

"I said…I'm sorry" Colby said again.

"You're right. You're a hundred percent right. He should have listened and he didn't. We could have been home by now and were not due to his actions and I get why you're mad, I really do. I just…I'm worried that he's gonna go into himself again and that won't be good for anybody" he told the Samoan.

Joe got up and went to sit next to his friend.

It was silent for a minute or two.

"I feel terrible" Joe said sadly.

"All that's going through my head, is that he might die in surgery, and the last thing he heard, was me yelling at him" he admitted.

"Joe, you can't think like that" Colby told him.

"We have to stay positive, no matter how hard it is. Could you have handled this better, absolutely, but you were trying to help your friend. Your indescribably stubborn friend" he said, earning a chuckle from the man sat beside him.

"He might not even remember the argument" he added.

Joe looked at him.

"You know…he was all feverish and in pain. He might wake up from surgery and not remember what you said" he explained.

"I wish that would happen, but you know as well as I do, that he remembers everything" Joe told him sadly.

Colby sighed.

His friend was right.

No matter what happened in Jon's life, no matter how big or how small or insignificant something may be, he will remember it like it happened the day before.

Both men sat side by side in silence.

The only noise in the room was their collective breathing as they waited to hear update on their friend.

* * *

It had been a few hours and Colby and Joe had gone to lay in their beds.

They were fighting hard to stay awake, wanting to be there for when Jon was brought back from surgery.

Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long.

They were in the middle of eating supper when the nurses wheeled their friend back into the room.

He was asleep, his midsection wrapped in crisp white bandages.

This sent a surge of adrenaline through the exhausted men and they both got out of bed and made their way over to their unconscious roommate.

"How is he?" Colby asked Amy, their nurse.

"He's doing much better. We managed to get his temperature down and he's responding well to the antibiotics. The wound was cleaned thoroughly and was resealed and redressed. He's still groggy from the anaesthesia but he should wake up soon" she told them.

She could see the panic on their faces.

"Don't worry. It looked worse than it was. His temperature was too high and his body was reacting to it and the infection. Now that they're both under control, he's back on the path of recovery" she said reassuringly.

It didn't stop the two men from worrying though.

"He'll be awake in a few hours, I promise" she added.

"Now, go and finish your supper. You'll be of no use to him if you're both too weak to help" she told them.

Neither man moved.

Amy stood in front of their eyeline, blocking their view of Jon.

"He's not going to disappear. Now, go and finish eating and rest" she said.

Again, they didn't move.

She had to try another tactic.

"Or…I could get you both a sedative because you're refusing to rest which is going against doctor's orders and will most certainly mean that you'll both be sleeping when he wakes up. You don't want that do you?" she asked.

That seemed to snap them out of it.

"You can be pretty mean when you want to be ya know" Colby told her.

Amy just chuckled.

"Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind" she told him before helping him hobble over to his bed.

Only once they were both under their blankets and eating their food again, did Amy leave.

* * *

Roughly three hours after Jon was brought back into the room, he started to come around.

The first thing he felt, was the familiar feeling of floating.

It was the same feeling he'd had when he'd come around from surgery the first time.

Those blissful few minutes soon came to an end however, when the harsh reality of what had happened began to eat away at him.

He'd been a moron.

He hadn't listened to his friends, nor the doctors, and as a result, he'd ended up back in surgery, hindering his recovery further.

What really made him feel shitty, was the fact that his best friends, who promised they wouldn't leave him alone in the hospital, even though they'd been discharged, were also going to have to stay with him due to said promise.

He tried to remember what happened before the surgery.

He remembered the doctor telling him that his incision had become infected, and he remembered feeling really hot and irritated…but then it was fuzzy.

He frowned in concentration as he tried to remember the days earlier events.

He knew something had happened.

He could feel it.

He was forgetting something.

He swallowed past his dry throat and frowned when he felt the familiar pain from the breathing tubes.

Annoyingly, his throat had only stopped hurting a few days before, and now due to his own foolishness, he was going to have to bare the pain once again.

He turned his head and saw a jug of water and a cup on the table beside him.

He lifted his arm and tried to get a hold of the handle of the jug, but all that happened, was his cast slamming off of the table making him jump.

His body was still suffering the effects of the anaesthesia, and he wasn't properly co-ordinated.

Not to mention that he forgot that he had a cast on his arm also.

Joe awoke when he heard a noise.

He rubbed his tired eyes and turned to look at Colby who was still asleep in his bed a few feet away.

As he watched his sleeping friend, he saw movement out of his peripheral vision.

Lifting his head slightly, he saw Jon raising his casted arm.

He watched with interest as the man tried to grab the handle of the water jug on his table, failing miserably, before once again banging his casted arm off of the table accidentally.

"You thirsty?" he asked groggily.

Jon turned to look at him.

He gave a small nod and then watched as Joe got out of his bed and walked over to him.

The Samoan poured some of the water into the cup that was on the table and put a straw in it.

He held it close enough that Jon could take said straw into his mouth with ease and swallow some of the refreshing liquid to quench his thirst and settle the burning in the back of his throat.

When he was done, Joe put the cup back on the table and turned to look at his friend.

It was quiet in the room.

"Why are you staring at me?" the Ohioan asked, his voice sounding like he'd gargled sand paper.

"What do you remember?" Joe asked him.

The smaller man frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked, unsure of what his friend was asking.

"From earlier, before you went down for surgery. What do you remember" the Samoan clarified.

Jon looked down at his hands.

"I remember being hot and feeling really nauseous. I remember my chest and stomach burning from the inside out" he said.

"I also remember feeling confused, and then, it was just, pain and nothingness" he added.

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"I remember you being a complete asshole and yelling at me" he said, his eyes slowly looking up toward his friend.

Joe's heart sunk into his stomach.

"So, you remember that?" he asked worriedly.

Jon nodded.

"Every word" he clarified.

Joe felt his heart pounding in his chest.

Just as he was about to speak, he heard Jon's voice.

"You were right" he said.

"About…all of it" he told the tattooed man.

"I should have listened, and I didn't, and it ended up causing this" he said, gesturing to his new set of bandages covering the wound underneath.

"I was an idiot" he mumbled.

Joe gave a small nod.

He didn't know what else to do.

He hadn't expected Jon to admit he was wrong.

He expected the man to be enraged and to refuse to speak to him, so the fact that his friend was admitting his faults, shocked him immensely.

"I'm not gonna lie, you could have delivered your little speech a bit better, but what you said…I was wrong" Jon told him.

"And, for what it's worth…I'm sorry" he added.

Joe was completely taken back.

First, his friend was admitting he was in the wrong for smoking.

Second, he admitted he should have listened and didn't.

And thirdly…he'd apologised.

"Did they give you an attitude replacement during the surgery too?" he asked with a small smile.

Jon managed to laugh at his friends comment before clutching his incision in pain and then telling Joe not to make him laugh.

Once the smaller man had settled again, Joe went and woke Colby up.

The sleeping man's eyes shot open and when Joe told him the news, that their friend was awake, he was up and out of his bed and by Jon's side within seconds…bad leg be damned.

"How are you feeling?" was his first question.

"Sore" was Jon's answer.

"Are you…ok?" was Colby's second question, not really knowing what to say.

Jon chuckled.

"I'll be ok" he told his friend.

Joe and Colby shared a knowing look.

They knew Jon was trying to reassure them that he was ok, but they could see right through him.

They knew that deep down, he was suffering more than he ever had before.

He was going to really need them as he got over this horrific event.

And it was their duty as his brothers, to be there every step of the way with him.

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	128. Family Visit P5

**I know this chapter is super short, but I wrote it at 3am while feeding my son a bottle.**

 **SamA3642: I'm sure they'll be fine :-)**

 **Guest: I wanted to show Jon's softer side. He comes across as hard as stone but we all know he's a kitten inside :-)**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapters.**

 **Raze Olympus: Here you go, here is mooooaaaarr lol**

 **Dana1: Thank you. Glad you liked the last chapter. I had to reread the chapters myself, since having my son, my brain is foggy and I often forget what I wrote lol**

 **wwe21: Don't worry, all will be revealed soon. Patience grasshopper :-) It's not the end of Crash no, I want to do at least one more chapter where the boys are finally home and are dealing with what happened while they recover.**

 **Jenny McDugal: I feel bad too, but there's a catch :-p I think Jon will be ok, he usually comes out on top with the help of his brothers.**

 **ambroselover: I hate seeing him in pain too, but there's something about him that makes it easier to write when he's the one that's hurt...I think it might be the tortured soul thing.**

 **Pinayprincesa: They'll be fine, I'm sure. Things aren't always what they seem (keep that in mind) :-)**

 **takers dark lover: He manned up when he had to and said he was wrong. It takes a lot for some people to admit they were in the wrong.**

 **Paisley2: I'm so glad you liked the last three chapters. Patience grasshopper...I'm updating Asylum next, then I'll be updating the Fan series :-)**

 **The Man They Call The Truth: Fingers crossed :-)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying the updates :-)**

 **RightBackAtItAgain: You're very welcome! Thank you for being an awesome reader and reviewer x**

 **Ninjoy: LOL I'm so glad that you're enjoying the updates! It is sad that Jon is hiding his internal pain, but his awesome friends can see that and are there to help him. And thank you...I'm really getting the flare back for writing and am happy with how well the chapters are coming out :-)**

 **Enjooooooy! :-)**

* * *

 **Family Visit P5**

It had been three days since the bed wetting incident and Jon and Colby were finally starting to be less awkward around each other.

Granted, at night, Jon would try to keep Colby on his own side of the bed, just in case there was a repeat of the incident, but when they were both asleep, it was hard to keep an eye on him.

Patricia made a point of not mentioning what happened to either of the men.

Especially Colby.

The poor boy looked close to tears half the time, and she didn't want to add any further embarrassment to how he was already feeling.

It was midday in the Anoa'i household, and the boys had just finished cutting up some firewood for Joe's mother in the garden.

The weather had suddenly become colder, and she liked to keep the house nice and warm for when Sika came home from his auto shop.

Once the boys had finished stacking the wood in the garden, they all walked inside, ready to freshen up for lunch.

Colby decided to have a quick shower and grabbed some of his clean clothes from his bag in the bedroom that he shared with his friend before heading into the bathroom.

After washing their hands, Joe and Jon were stood in the kitchen helping Patricia make some food.

It had been about ten minutes since Colby had gone to shower, when out of nowhere, they heard him yell loudly from upstairs.

Worried that he might have hurt himself, the two men ran quickly up the stairs, Patricia following as fast as she could, to see what was wrong.

They weren't prepared for what they saw.

Colby was stood in the bathroom, wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt…nothing out of the ordinary.

That was until they looked up, and saw that the blonde side of his head…was now bright pink.

He heard the footsteps behind him and his eyes immediately fell on Jon.

"YOU" he yelled, before lunging at the man.

Patricia squeaked audibly as Colby barrelled into his friend, both of them falling to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jon asked in shock, as the smaller man got him into a tight headlock.

"You think this is funny?" Colby asked through gritted teeth as he struggled to keep a hold on his friend.

Only when Jon's face began going red, did Joe step in and forcibly remove Colby from the man's neck.

"What are you doing man?" Joe asked him.

Colby turned to look at him.

"Are you blind?" he asked irritated.

"Look at me" he said loudly, as he pointed to his pink hair.

Joe stared incredulously for a moment before looking down at Jon who was still on the floor catching his breath.

"I didn't do that" the Ohioan said as he rubbed at his neck.

"Oh no…well then who did? Santa Clause?" Colby shouted.

"It must have been, because like I said…it wasn't me" Jon replied, irritated that he was getting the blame.

Colby snorted.

"Is this about the hole bed…accident?" he asked, trying not to get embarrassed in front of Patricia.

"What? No" Jon said, offended that he was being singled out.

He stood up from the floor, shoulders high in a defensive stance, just in case Colby decided to attack him again.

"Why would I make you feel worse about the situation? I think you feel as bad as you could about it already. Plus, it's not like I want to broadcast what happened, it's embarrassing for me to ya know" he added.

By this point, Patricia had seen enough, so she decided to step in between the two arguing men.

"Enough, enough, enough" she said loudly.

"Now, I don't know what you boys are up to, but these types of pranks and tricks will not go on in my house, do you understand?" she said sternly.

Both men nodded and mumbled a 'yes mam'.

"I had enough of Joe and his cousins pranking one another when they were younger, and I'm not going through it again" she added.

Colby and Jon hung their heads in shame.

"Now, apologise to each other" she demanded.

"Sorry" both men mumbled.

Nodding approvingly, Patricia made her way back down stairs to continue preparing lunch, followed closely by Joe.

Once she was out of sight, Colby grabbed onto Jon's arm and squeezed hard.

"This is FAR from over. You understand me?" he snarled, before shoving his friend and walking down the stairs, leaving a very confused Jon behind.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sika returned home from work.

When he walked through the front door, he was embraced into a hug from his wife.

"Welcome home" she said with a smile, before kissing her husband.

"How was work?" she asked.

Sika took off his jacket and hung it on the coat stand before following his wife into the kitchen.

"Oh, you know. Same old same old. Changing car oils here, fixing dents and scratched there" he told her, eliciting a chuckle from the woman.

"How were things at home?" he asked as he washed his hands in the sink.

Patricia huffed slightly.

"Well, things were going fine until Colby and Jon nearly had a fight" she told him.

Sika turned to look at her, a serious expression on his face.

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

Patricia spent the next few minutes explaining everything that had happened and why the two men came close to blows earlier that morning.

"So, Colby had an accident in bed, and as revenge, Jon turned Colby's hair pink?" Sika clarified.

Patricia nodded, but had a small frown on her face.

"What is it?" Sika asked, knowing his wife too well to know that something was on her mind.

"I don't know" she told him with a shake of her head.

"When the boys were arguing earlier and Colby attacked Jon, he looked genuinely shocked by it all. When Colby accused him of turning his hair pink, Jon was adamant he hadn't done it, and I could see the look on his face. I think he was telling the truth" she told her husband.

Sika nodded.

"That may be true, but you seem to forget, that to be a professional wrestler, you need to have some sort of acting ability. If you can't act, you can't sell storylines" he explained.

"Maybe Jon was just acting like he was shocked" he added.

"You've seen him in the ring before. He genuinely comes across as being loud, crazy and brave, when in reality, he's quiet, awkward and shy" he told her.

Patricia contemplated it for a moment before shaking her head.

"He could be the best actor in the world, but, I genuinely don't think he done it" she told him.

Sika walked over to his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a slight rub.

"Who else could it have been?" he asked.

"By the sounds of it, Jon had every reason to try and get some sort of revenge on his friend" he added.

"It sounds to me like it was a prank, and when he got caught out, feigned innocence to try and get away with it" he told his wife.

Patricia rolled her eyes.

"If you say so dear" she told her husband.

He could think what he liked, but Patricia could feel it in her gut and in her soul, that Jon wasn't to blame for the hair dying incident.

The question is, if Jon wasn't to blame, then who was?

She was going to keep a close eye on the three boys over the next few days.

There was a prankster afoot, and she was going to find out who it was herself.

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	129. Asylum P6

**Here is an update to the Asylum series. I plan to update the Fan series next :-)**

 **The Man They Call The Truth: You're right!**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **Dana1: ;-) ;-) ;-)**

 **Guest: You may be right, you may be wrong...who knoooows? lol**

 **Ninjoy: You may be on to something. Go back and read Family Visit P3 (Chapter 31) to refresh your memory :-)**

 **Enjoooooooy!**

* * *

 **Asylum P6**

The three men ran yelling and screaming through the darkened hallway.

They ran to every door that they could see and tried to open them.

They were all locked, including the one they'd just used to go into the morgue with.

"It touched me, it touched me" Colby shouted as he wiped his hand on his jeans.

"What touched you?" Joe asked as he banged his hand on his torch trying to get it to work properly.

Colby didn't answer straight away.

"Colby. What touched you?" Joe asked him again.

His friend looked up at him, fear etched into his handsome features.

"A hand. A hand was holding mine" he whispered, still in shock at the situation.

"WHAT?" Joe yelled.

"How is that even possible?" he asked.

Colby shook his head.

"I don't know and I don't want to know. I want to get out of here. Fuck the contract we signed and fuck the TV show" he said as he began to bang on one of the doors trying to get it open.

Jon, who was stood back watching the interaction between his friends, decided to try the very last door at the end of the hall.

With his heart pounding, he placed his hand on the door knob and turned it.

With a slow, stuttering creak, the door opened.

As his friends continued to bicker, he slowly walked inside the room and began to look around.

He shone his torch around and could see an office.

"Who the hell has an office next to the morgue?" he questioned out loud.

He began to look around and could see furniture and paperwork caked in years of dust.

He walked over to the desk and shone his torch at the folders that littered it.

"Murphy, Anderson, Cobult, Jenkins" he said as he read the names that were on the sides of the files.

He opened them and could see admission documents into the asylum.

When he looked further, he could see that each of the men had died under suspicious circumstances whilst in the institution.

"You never left" he said, the sadness washing over him that the men had never seen freedom again after being committed.

As he continued to look around, he heard the door creak.

Figuring it was Joe and Colby coming into the room, he continued to look around.

As he walked over to a filing cabinet that sat in the corner of the room, he heard a thunderous boom as the door to the office slammed shut.

The sudden bang jolted Colby and Joe from their spat, and they turned to where the noise had come from.

They both shone their torches at the door and looked at each other.

Just as Joe was about to speak, they heard Jon start yelling.

While they'd been busy arguing, they hadn't even realised that he'd gone into the room.

They ran down the hallway, stopping outside the old splintered door.

Joe turned the door knob but it didn't budge.

"Jon?" Colby called.

Nothing.

The man called to his friend again, before they heard a loud bang on the door from inside the room.

"OPEN THE DOOR" Jon shouted.

Both Joe and Colby tried their hardest to get the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"OPEN THE DOOR" Jon shouted again.

His friends began to panic.

"It won't open" Colby called out to him.

There was another bang from inside the room, and then…silence.

"Jon" Joe called.

There was no noise.

Nothing at all, except for the sound of himself and Colby panting heavily.

Both men began barging on the door shoulder first, trying to get it open.

After a few solid hits, the door sprang open and they both ended up on the floor from the force of it.

Groaning, they got to their feet and picked up their torches.

They quickly dusted themselves off before remembering why they'd barged into there in the first place.

"Jon?" Colby shouted as they both began looking around.

There, sat in the corner of the room, was their friend.

He had his knees drawn up to his chest and he was rocking slightly.

"Jon?" Colby said, as he crouched down beside his friend.

"What happened?" Joe asked, as he too knelt beside his friend.

Jon started to shake his head.

It couldn't have been real.

When Colby saw that his friend was having an internal battle within his own head, he quickly tried to bring him out of it.

"Hey, Jon. Look at me" he said.

"Jon, look at me" he said louder, as his friend had not heard his initial demand.

Eventually, two teary blue eyes looked up at him.

Finally, Colby had the man's attention.

"Jon. What happened?" he asked, trying to sound calm but terrified of his friend's answer.

It took a few seconds but finally, the Ohioan spoke.

"I came in here and started looking around. I walked over to the…to the filing cabinet and…the door slammed shut. Then I heard a voice" he told them.

Colby and Joe's hearts pounded in their chest.

"What did it say. The voice?" Joe asked.

Jon gave a momentary sob.

"It said…welcome back" he told him before another sob wracked through his frazzled body.

This was completely insane.

They knew Jon was telling them the truth.

That's what scared them even more.

If they were the only people in the building…then who or what, had spoken to him?

* * *

Back in the production truck, Paul was having a complete meltdown.

They'd lost visual of the boys almost half an hour before.

They were somewhere in the building that the cameras couldn't pick up and the camera's that they were wearing had frozen.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" he bellowed.

One of the techs hurriedly flipped through the camera's live streaming, trying to locate the men.

"I…I don't know" he told Paul honestly.

It was then that another camera tech operative spoke up.

"I think they might be near the morgue" he said.

Paul turned to look at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"The morgue. It was the only hallway we didn't set up camera's due to the health and safety risk" the man told him.

Paul then walked over to him.

"What health and safety risk?" he asked.

The man swallowed.

"The morgue, it's separate to the rest of the building. It's still attached to it, but it's an add on. The structure wasn't a hundred percent secure so we didn't put any camera's down that hallway and we made sure the doors were locked" he told his boss.

Paul then walked over to the screens and pointed to them.

"Then do you care to explain how they got in there? I'm assuming that's where they are seeing as we can't see them in any other part of the building" he asked.

The man didn't know how to respond.

He just gave a brief nod.

"You're telling me, that three of my employees are in part of a building that we can't see and that isn't safe for them to be and they don't know it?" he asked.

"Essentially, yes" the tech him.

Paul had to restrain himself from hitting the man.

"Get their camera's working" he demanded before turning back to the screen.

Somewhere in the asylum, the three men were in real danger.

In danger from the building…and in danger from the dead.

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	130. Fan P6

**Here is the update to the Fan series, as promised!**

 **Dana1: I'm so glad that you're enjoying all of the new chapters :-)**

 **The Man They Call The Truth: Not quite, but something like it.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying the updates.**

 **Pinayprincesa: You maaaaaaay be onto somethiiiiiiiing ;-P**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you :-)**

 **Ohana1337: LOL Sorry to have scared you while you were alone...in the dark haha I'm really thrilled that you're enjoying the new chapters. And I am indeed back :-D**

 **ambroselover: I'm so glad you like Three Amigos! so much. As for you wanting Jon to get pranked...keep an eye out for the upcoming Family Visit chapters :-p**

 **wwe21 : You may be right.**

 **Paisley2: Maybe he is...maybe he isn't lol I'm glad you're enjoying the new updates.**

 **Ninjoy: Only time will tell lol Joe may think he has the upper hand, but Jon and Colby aren't stupid. Their friend wont get away with what he's doing forever lol And, I'm glad you liked the Asylum update. More to come soon :-)**

 **Enjoooooy!**

* * *

 **Fan P6**

Joe sat bolt upright when he heard something suddenly blaring loudly through the apartment.

He wiped at his tired eyes trying to gather his bearings.

His brain was so foggy, he couldn't register what the noise was.

After a few seconds, his thoughts caught up to present time and he felt the panic rise in his chest.

The alarm was going off.

Someone was in the apartment.

His first thought was to run out of his room, fists raised, and fight whomever it was.

His thoughts then drifted to his friends…his younger brothers.

It was his job to protect them.

He immediately jumped out of his bed and ran to Colby's bedroom.

He looked inside, but his friend was nowhere to be seen.

He then ran to Jon's room and barged through the door.

Inside, he found the Ohioan standing in a fighting posture while Colby was standing safely behind him.

When Jon saw that it was Joe who'd come into his room, he immediately lowered his fists.

Joe quickly slammed the door shut behind him so that they could make a plan of escape.

"Should we go out the window?" Colby asked, as his heart thumped painfully against his chest.

Jon shook his head.

"No point. My bedroom window leads to the garden, remember? We'd have to go through the apartment to get out anyway" he reminded his friend.

Joe nodded in agreement before turning to face the bedroom door.

"On three, we run out of here as fast as we can" he told his friends.

They braced themselves.

"One" Colby said.

"Two" Jon said.

"THREE" Joe shouted.

The three of them ran out of the bedroom and towards the front door as fast as they could.

When they got there, Joe saw that the door was already open.

Whoever was in their property had come in through the locked front door.

Joe stopped abruptly, making Jon slam into his back and Colby slam into his.

"What are you doing?" the blonde-haired man asked.

Joe then turned to face his friends.

"We can't run from this" he told them.

"Yes, we can" Colby said with a whimper.

Joe sighed.

"And do what? Live in fear for the rest of our lives?" he asked.

"You two just stay here. I'm going to go and look around the apartment" he said, before walking toward the bedrooms.

Colby grabbed a hold of Jon's arm for reassurance before looking around vigorously, terrified a figure would jump out from somewhere and grab him.

Joe checked all the rooms thoroughly.

Even going as far as looking under the beds and in the wardrobes to make sure that no one was hiding.

The apartment was empty, save for the three of them.

He went back to where Colby and Jon were stood and told them that there was no one in the apartment.

Jon walked over to the alarm and reset it to turn it off before going to close the front door.

It was then that a thought occurred.

He pulled the door open and began looking at the lock and the doorframe.

Joe saw what he was doing and walked over to him.

"What are you doing man?" he asked.

Jon continued to inspect the lock and frame.

"Jon?" Joe called, trying to get the man's attention.

The Ohioan looked up at him briefly before walking back into the apartment and closing the door, locking it behind him.

"This wasn't a break in" he told his friend.

"What do you mean?" the Samoan asked.

"I mean, this wasn't your standard break in" Jon told him.

"The lock hasn't been broken and neither has the wood on the door. No one's cranked it open. Nine times out of ten, a lock will be broken or there will be damage to the door frame where someone has tried to jimmy it open with a knife or crowbar" he added.

He knew this from watching crime documentaries on their days off.

When Joe and Colby just stared at him, he elaborated.

"It means that whoever was just in here, had keys" he told them.

It then dawned on them.

"And you lost your keys" Colby said aloud as he realised what his friend was trying to tell him.

Jon shook his head.

"I didn't lose them" he huffed.

"They were stolen" he told the smaller man.

"Oh my god" Joe whispered worriedly, as he ran a hand over his face.

"Whoever this person is that's been leaving you 'gifts', is also a thief. They got into our room at the hotel to get their hands on your t-shirt, then they got into another one of our rooms again to steal my keys" Jon explained.

Colby visibly shook on the spot, the blood draining from his face as he paled.

"They've planned all of this?" he surmised.

His friends nodded.

They were stood in silence contemplating their next move, when there was loud knock on the front door.

They all jumped and huddled together.

When they heard another knock, Joe told them to stay where they were before walking to the front door.

He turned the door knob and opened it slowly, peeking out to see who was there in the early hours of the morning.

He sighed in relief when he saw two police officers standing there.

"Morning Sir. We got a call that the alarm for this property was tripped. Is everything alright within the property?" the officer asked.

Joe opened the door and let them enter the apartment.

When Colby and Jon saw who was at the door, they released the collective breath they'd each been holding.

Jon then shrugged Colby's hands off of his arm, preferring that strangers didn't see them clinging to one another.

"Morning gentlemen" the officers greeted the two of them.

Both men nodded in way of a reply.

"So, what seems to be the problem here?" one of the officers asked.

The three wrestlers looked at one another, unsure of who should explain what had happened.

"Could you just…give me and my friends a second?" Jon asked them.

The police officers nodded in agreement as Jon and his friends walked around the corner near their bedrooms.

"What's the matter?" Joe asked.

"I think we should we tell them what's been going on?" the smaller man told him.

Joe looked to Colby.

"What do you wanna do brother? It's you this person seem to be after" he told his friend.

Colby didn't know what he wanted to do.

On one hand, getting the police involved could be a good thing as they'd get protection and could end up possibly finding out who this person was.

On the other hand, it could make them angry which could make them dangerous.

They'd already shown a dangerous streak as they'd broken in to two separate hotel rooms and stolen personal belongings.

They'd also clearly been following the men as they knew where they lived.

Colby's main fear, was that their lives would forever be lived being followed by police until the mystery fan decided to show themselves and do something that would get them caught.

If they never showed themselves however, they'd never get a chance to be caught.

He didn't want to live in fear but he also didn't want to have to hide.

"I don't think we should tell them" he said.

"WHAT" Jon shouted.

He was quickly shushed by his friends as they saw the officers look over in their direction.

"Why the hell not?" he asked.

Colby sighed.

"Look. I don't like this anymore then you do. It's me they're after. If we go to the cops, great, we'll get what? Escorted everywhere we go? Never having a private moment again to ourselves?" he asked.

"Isn't that the same thing with NOT telling the cops?" Jon asked in return.

"You'll still be followed. Only it won't be by someone that could protect you…it will be by someone that could hurt you…or me…or Joe" he reminded the man.

"Did you not see the picture they sent?" he reminded.

Colby nodded.

"I know that, I do…but…I don't want to have to hide away. I think we should play them at their own game" he said.

"What do you mean?" Joe aske his friend.

Colby shook his head.

"I'll explain that later. For now, let's come up with a story for the cops so they'll leave" he told him.

As Joe and Colby went to handle the police officers, Jon stood back as his thoughts crisscrossed in his mind.

"This is a bad idea" he mumbled to himself.

Soon enough, he and his friends would come to learn how right he was.

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	131. Family Visit P6

**Hello my lovely readers...here is another chapter :-)**

 **SamA3642: I hope so too.**

 **cheryl24: Glad you liked the last chapter! My little guy is doing very well, thank you. He's trying to crawl at the moment :-) I can come up with something to do with the Fashion Police lol.**

 **The Man They Call The Truth: Colby said he had an idea...let's just hope it works. **

**Guest: I love when Joe is all protective too...I'll try and come up with some ideas so that we can see some more moments like it.**

 **wwe21: Only time will tell if Colby's plan works or not.**

 **Pinayprincesa: They've always had his back in the past and I'm sure they will again :-)**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter.**

 **ambroselover: I'm so glad you're loving Three Amigos! I just want to hug them also. They need to be kept safe.**

 **Jenny McDugal: LOL Yep...pink hair haha I'm so happy that you're enjoying the new updates :-)**

 **Paisley2: I agree. Trying to play the Fan at their own game could be dangerous! I'm so glad you're enjoying the new updates :-)**

 **Ninjoy: I do love a good cliff-hanger haha I'm on Jon' side too...they're setting themselves up for more trouble. And thank you...I really appreciate your kind words x**

 **takers dark lover: Patience grasshopper lol**

 **Roktoof: I don't know if your idea will work for the Fanfiction series...but I love it for a little series of its own. I can just see the boys saving the day in an armed shootout. Does that idea work for you? A mini series?**

 **Enjoooooy!**

* * *

 **Family Visit P6**

Colby wanted to go home.

He'd been at Joe's parent's house now for nearly seven days and he was desperate to return to the apartment he shared with his friends.

He felt incredibly awkward around Patricia since the bed wetting incident and he knew she wasn't happy about the pranks going on in her home.

He'd barely spoken to her for the past two days, and he would keep his head down when she'd ask things such as, what he wanted for dinner or for lunch, too embarrassed to look at her.

Jon on the other hand, who was naturally quiet anyway, had become practically mute since he and Colby had been told off by their friend's mother.

He was also annoyed.

Annoyed that he'd been blamed for something that he hadn't done.

He hadn't been out of the house by himself since they'd arrived…so how Colby had got it into his head that he'd gone out of the house, to the store, purchased hair dye, came back and put it in his friend's shampoo bottle, was beyond him.

He was also annoyed, because the night before, when he'd gone to get his bedclothes from his bag, he discovered that itching powder had been put in all of his clothes.

He'd then spent nearly twenty minutes arguing with the man who denied having anything to do with it and was clearly feigning innocence.

Colby.

It HAD to have been him.

The man was trying to get him back for what had happened to his precious hair and he clearly wanted revenge.

It made it even worse that Patricia had once again heard them arguing and had scolded them for continuing to prank each other when she'd made it perfectly clear that they weren't to do it in her home.

They went to bed that night practically hanging off their sides of the bed, not wanting to be anywhere near each other.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon, and Patricia had the boys hard at work putting up a new book shelf that she'd purchased for herself.

While she was in the kitchen doing some baking, the three of them were hard at work in the living room.

"Pass me the screwdriver" Jon mumbled to Colby who was stood holding an array of tools and different sized screws in his hands.

Joe was reading out the instructions as the Ohioan used what little carpentry knowledge he had, to put the unit together.

"Joe…I need you to get something off the shelf for me please" Patricia called from the kitchen, her small stature limiting what she could reach.

"Coming mama" he called back to his mother.

He placed the instructions on the floor, and started walking away.

As he got to the kitchen door, he turned to his friends.

"No fighting while I'm gone" he warned.

Jon rolled his eyes.

"Ok dad" Colby replied sarcastically.

With Joe gone, there was an awkward silence and tension between his two warring friends.

"Hey, dipshit" Jon said, getting his friends attention.

Colby turned to look at him, his eyes narrowed.

"What do YOU want?" he asked, still annoyed by the hair dying incident and also of being accused of the itching powder prank.

Jon just huffed at his friend's snarky attitude.

"How many more times do I have to tell you that it wasn't me that did that to your hair?" he asked.

Colby didn't answer him.

"I'm serious. I didn't do it" Jon told him, trying to get the man to see that he wasn't the one responsible for him now sporting bright pink hair.

Colby still didn't answer.

"Ok. Fine. Ignore me then" he said in annoyance and irritation.

As they continued to put the shelf together, Jon snatched one of the screws out of his friend's hand, making it cut into his skin.

"OW" Colby shouted loudly, as he dropped what was in his hands onto the floor.

His sudden outburst made Jon jump.

"What?" he asked innocently, not realising what had happened.

Colby glared down at him.

Pain inducing hate rays were searing toward the Ohioans body.

"You did that on purpose" he said through gritted teeth.

Jon frowned at him.

"I didn't do anything" he replied.

"Oh yeah? What's this then?" Colby asked as he threw his hand into his friends eyeline, his hand practically touching the man's face.

Jon had to move his head backwards so that he could actually see what his friend was trying to show him.

He could see that the skin had been broken and a small amount of blood had bubbled to the surface of his friends finger.

"I didn't do that" he said.

Colby sniggered.

"So, what…it just appeared all by itself?" he asked.

"You did it when you snatched the screw out of my hand" he spat.

Jon sighed.

"It's not like I MEANT to do it" he told him.

Colby sniggered again.

"Yeah, ok" he replied sarcastically, not believing his friend.

Jon rolled his eyes.

They were both incredibly stubborn.

Joe was always telling them that the reason they argued so much, was because of how alike they were.

They both denied it ofcorse.

Colby just huffed as he picked up all of the screws he'd dropped on the floor and waited for the next instruction.

Jon continued to line up two pieces of the shelf before holding out his hand.

"Give me the screwdriver" he mumbled.

Colby saw his friends outstretched appendage and decided to get his own back.

He held the screwdriver by its handle and slammed the tip of it into Jon's palm.

"OW…FUCK" he yelled.

He quickly got to his feet and rubbed at his palm vigorously.

He heard a small chuckle emanate from behind him which made him see red.

He turned around and dove at the smaller man.

Colby wasn't prepared for the attack and was easily pulled into a headlock.

"GET OFF OF ME" he shouted as he struggled to get free.

His demand fell on deaf ears as Jon began to squeeze as hard as he could.

Back in the kitchen, Joe and Patricia heard the commotion, so walked into the living room to see what was going on.

Both of the men had their backs to their friend and his mother as they continued to fight.

Patricia couldn't believe what she was seeing.

And after she'd warned them too.

Just as she was about to step forward to stop the men before they killed each other, Joe put a hand on her shoulder to still her.

"Let them get it out of their systems" he told her.

"It's the only thing that'll work" he added, having previous knowledge from his friends fights and squabbles in the past.

"Get off me you asshole" Colby demanded as he continued to struggle.

Jon just clamped his hand over the smaller man's mouth to silence him.

"Shut up, you miniature menace" he spat as they continued to fight.

Colby fought as hard as he could, snarling as he managed to get the side of Jon's hand into his mouth.

He clamped his jaws down and began to grind his teeth on the sensitive flesh.

"OW" Jon bellowed.

He released the headlock that was combined with a choke hold, to examine his hand.

The flesh had deep impressions of his friend's teeth.

"You fucking bit me" he said in shock.

Colby nodded.

"You're damn right I did…you…you swamp dweller" he snapped.

Joe rolled his eyes.

His friends would come out with the most ridiculous insults when they were verbally sparing with one another.

"ENOUGH" Patricia said loudly enough that all three men jumped.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing" she said, still in shock.

"Both of you sit on the couch" she demanded.

Neither man moved.

"NOW" she shouted, making them jump once again.

Both men quickly waked to the couch and sat down on either end, trying to keep as much distance between one another as they could.

Patricia walked over to where they were and stood in front of them, arms folded.

"I'm shocked at what I just saw. Your behaviour is unbecoming of gentlemen" she told them.

"I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but it stops now" she informed them.

They couldn't believe it.

Two grown men being told off once again by their friend's mother.

They hung their heads in shame.

"I would never dream of walking into someone's home and behaving in such a way" she grilled them.

"Now, if you want to continue staying here, then I'm going to have to enforce some ground rules" she told them.

Their heads shot up.

"Don't look at me like that" she told them when she saw the look on their faces.

"I warned you once that this was not to happen in my home and you both decided to ignore that warning" she scolded.

"If you want to act like children, then I'll treat you like children" she added.

Both men sat and listened as they received a verbal list of rules that they were to start following while staying at the house.

While this was happening, what no one saw, was the long-haired Samoan, standing in the background.

A mischievous smirk on his face.

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	132. Crash P10

**Sorry for the delay...been crazy busy at home with my kids!**

 **Thank you to all who read and reviewed the last chapter...you're awesome! :-)**

 **SamA3642: You may be right ;-P**

 **sethrollinsfan: lol I'm glad you're liking Colby more haha I'll do a oneshot for your request. I think I'll call it 'Boo' :-D**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you :-)**

 **Dana1: Thank you so much :-)**

 **wwe21: You'll have to wait and see!**

 **takers dark lover: I'm pretty sure they will. He is sooooooo dead when they find out what he's been up to ;-p**

 **Raze Olympus: Not going to lie...your comment came off as being a bit rude. I already said a few chapters ago that I really want to finish the series' that I've already written before starting any new ones. I promise I'll write up your request as soon as I'm done with the chapters I'm already working on at the moment. Also, I have a list of requests that is about three pages long and other readers and reviewers have been waiting up to a year before I manage to get theirs typed up, so please be patient just as they are. I'm a stay at home mum with three children who I home-school so getting on my computer to write is hard at times.**

 **Guest: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Joe isn't done with his pranks juuuuust yet lol**

 **Jenny McDugal: I think you may be right about Joe :-p He isn't finished with them though :-)**

 **Pinayprincesa: You're FEELING may be right ;-p **

**Pailsey2: He does seem to get a kick out of torturing his brothers lol Imagine what will happen when they find out :-p**

 **The Man They Call The Truth: Joe is incredibly mean...but then...what big brothers aren't mean to their younger siblings? lol**

 **Ninjoy: What goes around comes around...keep that in mind for Joe ;-p**

 **cheryl24: Yes...yes he did! lol I like the idea of a one night stand. I've been asked by some to have Renee in a chapter with Jon so this could be perfect or that (if you don't mind that it).**

 **Ohana1337: Your gut may be right haha My little guy is doing great, thank you. Getting bigger by the day. Glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **MunksAngelQueen2010: I'm so glad you're enjoying Three Amigos! I'll try and come up with some ideas for your request and I'll PM you about them and you can tell me what you think :-)**

 **KiaAmbrose: So did I! ;-p**

 **This is NOT the end of the Crash series! I want to write up at least one or two more chapters about the boys recovering at home.**

 **Enjoooooy! x**

* * *

 **Crash P10**

The day had finally arrived.

Jon sat quietly as he was being examined by his doctor.

"Your incision is healing incredibly well this time around" he told the Ohioan.

"Your lungs are also functioning at an amazing level considering the damage they had" he added.

Jon and his friends looked at the man, hopefulness glistening in their eyes.

"With all of that taken into consideration, I feel comfortable with allowing you to be discharged" he said with a smile.

Relief flooded their faces.

"YES" Colby shouted as he slapped a hand onto Jon's back.

The man let out a hiss of pain as it jarred his healing ribs and his still bruised body.

"Sorry brother" he mumbled, his excitement getting the better of him.

"Be gentle with him young man. His body has been through an incredible trauma. He's finally on the path to recovery and I don't think he'd appreciate you injuring him further and prolonging his stay here" the doctor told the smaller man.

Colby looked to Joe and then Jon, sheepishly.

"He just got excited is all" Joe reassured the doctor.

The older gentleman laughed.

"Understandable. You've all been here for quite a considerable amount of time" he said as he nodded his head.

"I'm going to get started on your discharge papers. Would you boys mind helping him pack his things and getting into some comfortable clothing of his own, I'm sure you'll be glad to be rid of the hideous hospital gown?" he asked with a smile, knowing how Jon hated wearing the sterile outfit.

"You have no idea" he grumbled back.

They'd refused to let him wear his own clothing since the second surgery as a precautionary measure to keep any and all bacteria away from his wound.

"Well then gentleman, I'll leave you to help your friend and I'll be back shortly with your paperwork" he said before taking his leave.

It was quiet for a few seconds after the doctor had left the room.

"I never thought I'd hear such beautiful words" Colby said happily.

"You know what this means?" Joe asked.

His friends looked at him.

"We get to sleep in our own big ass comfy beds tonight" he said with a beaming smile.

The three of them chuckled.

"Right, well, we better start getting you packed up" Joe said, asserting his big brotherly tone, not wanting to stay in the hospital more then what was needed.

While he and Colby packed their friend's belongings into a bag, Jon made his way into the small shared bathroom to have a shower.

He undone the ties of the hospital gown and put it in the hamper that was in the corner of the room before turning the shower on.

As he waited for the water to heat up, he made sure that the plastic the nurse had put over his cast was secure so that no water could get in.

When he finally got the water to a reasonable temperature, he stood under the steady flow and let the droplets of water cascade down his aching body, sighing happily when he felt his tense muscles relax.

As he lathered up his uncasted hand with a pre-approved body wash that would help stop any irritation to his incision, he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Uce, I kept some clothes out for you for when you get out of the shower" Joe called through to him.

"Ok" Jon called back with a wince, his throat still sore from the breathing equipment.

He then proceeded to rub the soap over his toned chest and stomach, careful to avoid any contact with his still sore laceration, before cleaning the rest of his body.

Once he was done, he ran a towel over his hair to stop it from dripping before carefully patting his torso dry.

He then secured the towel around his waist before looking at his reflection in the mirror.

He looked tired, sore and rundown.

He unwrapped the protective plastic from his arm and threw it in the trash can before he walked into the room that he had shared with his friends for the better part of two months and sat down on his bed, already feeling exhausted just from showering.

It had been the most activity he'd done in weeks.

The furthest he managed to walk on a daily basis, was from his bed to the bathroom, to either use the toilet or the shower, and then back again.

Anything else, he had to use a wheelchair or his body would scream at him to stop.

He saw the neatly folded pile of clothes that his friend had left for him and sighed.

He knew that there was no way he was going to be able to dress himself.

He couldn't raise his arms above his head, nor could he bend over, as it put too much strain on his ribs and surgical sight.

"You ok?" Colby asked him, as he saw his friend just sitting there.

Jon didn't say anything.

He was too embarrassed.

He'd imposed on both of his friends enough over the past few weeks and he didn't intend to do so again.

His silence was unnerving.

The smaller man hobbled across the room and stood in front of him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

It didn't take a genius to know that something was clearly bothering the Ohioan.

Jon looked behind him and saw that Joe wasn't in the room.

"Where's Joe?" he asked, trying to avoid the question.

"Helping his dad put the bags in the car and you're avoiding my question" Colby told him, not missing a beat.

Jon sighed again.

It could be irritating that he and Colby shared such a close bond at times.

The man always knew when something was wrong and would not stop questioning him about it until he finally told him what was troubling his mind.

He knew this situation would be no different.

He weighed out his options in his head.

He either explained to his friend that he couldn't dress himself and then swallow his embarrassment and ask for help.

Or, he could just stay sitting on the bed.

Not moving.

Waiting until he was fully healed so that he could dress himself.

That could take a while.

Instead, he closed his eyes and blew out a slow steady breath to calm himself and the noise in his head.

"I can't…I…I can't…" he struggled to say the words.

"You can't what?" Colby asked, making sure to keep his vice low and soft so as not to scare the man who was clearly finding what he was going to say difficult.

Jon huffed.

The last time he wasn't able to dress himself was as a child.

He was now fully grown and his situation was demeaning to his manliness.

"I can't dress myself" he said quickly, avoiding all eye contact with his friend.

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"That's it?" he heard his friend ask him.

Jon looked up, surprise etched on his face.

Colby smiled reassuringly.

"To spare you any further unnecessary embarrassment, I'll ask the question for you. Do you want some help?" he asked.

Jon sighed again before giving a small nod.

Colby didn't hesitate at taking the large hoodie that he recognised as Joe's, and pulling it over his friends still damp head.

Jon hissed as one of his arms was raised to thread it through one of the sleeves.

"Sorry" the smaller man said, as he tried to dress his friend with the least amount of pain inducing movement possible.

"S'ok" Jon reassured him.

It didn't matter how gentle his friend was being, pretty much all movement hurt.

He held his breath as Colby threaded his casted arm through the sleeve, this time taking a bit longer to pull the material over the stiff object.

With one last tug, his arm was fully through and Colby took a hold of the bottom of the hoodie and pulled it down over his friend's torso, being increasingly careful not to touch his incision.

Jon released his breath then, feeling the soft warm material covering his cold body.

"Wouldn't a hoodie with a zipper have been a better choice?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

Colby shook his head.

"The nurse said we weren't allowed to because the inside of the zipper could pull and rub at the surgical sight" he explained.

Jon have a small nod in understanding.

"Are you in pain?" he asked as his friend scrunched his face slightly.

"Only when I breathe" Jon told him truthfully.

Colby sighed sadly.

It killed him that his friend was hurting so much.

Not just physically, but mentally too.

He knew that his friend was really struggling to process everything that had happened to him, as well as it bringing back painful childhood memories of broken arms and a bruised body after getting beaten by his mother or one of her many boyfriends.

At times, he felt like Jon's brain processed information the same way a child's would.

It was something that he never truly grew out of.

Without saying a word, he picked up a pair of Jon's boxers and then helped his friend stand.

He could feel the embarrassment rolling off of his friend in waves.

Personally, he didn't think anything of it.

They were brothers.

And brothers helped one another when they needed it most.

Even if it meant helping them put on their underwear after a severe car accident leaves them practically immobile.

He knelt down and looked up at his friend.

"Ok, step into them. Take your time" he warned knowing what Jon was probably going to try and do.

"Don't rush just to get it over with quicker. Take your time to get it done with the least amount of pain" he added.

Jon did as instructed and stepped into the material.

Colby pulled them up his friends toned legs and secured them around his waist, making sure all of his manly assets were tucked away safely.

Then, and only then, did he remove the towel.

He didn't want to make his friend feel any worse then what he already was.

Jon was a proud man.

And the fact that he was having to get his best friend to dress him was enough to make any man groan internally, his pride being forever bruised.

He sat back down on the bed as Colby reached for a pair of loose fitting jogging bottoms.

His friend rolled them up slightly to help guide them onto his legs before helping him stand once again and pulling them up, the waistband sitting just above his underwear.

All of this was done with neither man saying a word to one another.

They didn't have to.

They had an unbreakable bond and a respectful understanding of their current situation.

A bond that no amount of helping the other get dressed would falter.

Jon sat back down on the bed as Colby guided a pair of trainer socks onto his feet.

Once they were on, the smaller man stood up and looked at his friend.

He had his head down, looking at his hands.

Colby wished he knew what to say to make his friend feel better, but there was nothing.

Knowing that no words could help Jon, he instead took a seat on the bed beside him.

After a minute or so, he wrapped an arm around his friends shoulders.

Still neither man spoke.

Jon needed comfort, even though he would never admit it, and Colby didn't mind giving it.

The simple act of a hug could be positively detrimental to one's mental wellbeing.

If ever the Ohioan needed comfort, it was now.

There was a long road of recovery ahead for all three of them.

Mentally, physically and emotionally.

The best part was…they knew they would get through it side by side.

As friends.

As brothers.

As family.

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	133. Family Visit P7

**Hellooooooo my amazing readers! Another update for you to enjoy :-)**

 **Guest: I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you for your awesome review!**

 **cheryl24: OMG! I LOVE that idea. I can do a mini three part series called 'One Night Stand' about each of them having a one night stand with the girls you mentioned. This could get interesting (rubs hands together evilly) lol**

 **Dana1: I'm glad you liked the last chapter.**

 **Wolfgirl2010: Thank you :-)**

 **wwe21: I'll add your request to my list.**

 **Ohana1337: I'm so glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. It's amazing when something I write can connect to the readers at such a personal level x**

 **takers dark lover: Glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **Paisley2: I got choked up writing it. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **Ninjoy: It was a very emotional chapter to write. Colby and Jon remind me of me and my sister. They may annoy each other to no end, but they love one another and will do anything for each other. I'm so glad you enjoy Three Amigos! so much. Thank you for your amazing review x**

 **Jenny McDugal: I'm glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **Pinayprincesa: There will be plenty of the boys taking care of one another in the next chapter of Crash :-)**

 **MunksAngelQueen2010: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. As soon as I'm ready to write your request, I'll PM you for your ideas :-)**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **The Man They Call The Truth: Very true. They have a bond that can never be broken.**

 **sethrollinsfan: LOL I'm glad you liked the last chapter haha**

* * *

 **Family Visit P7**

The atmosphere was incredibly tense.

Each man was sat on separate seats in the living room per Patricia's demands.

Joe looked from Jon to Colby and back again, a small smirk tugging at his lips going unnoticed by his sulking friends.

Neither of them had so much as glanced at each other all morning.

The expressions on their faces were pure confusion and anger with a hint of agitation.

Jon was bouncing his leg, something he always done out of nervous habit.

Colby was glancing to the side of the room, looking at random objects but not really seeing them.

He was doing it so that he could avoid any and all eye contact with his friends.

Joe, because he was embarrassed that he'd been told off by the man's mother…again…and Jon…simply because if the pair locked eyes for even a second, they were likely to jump at one another and start brawling.

Colby huffed out loud and Joe watched as Jon's eye twitched.

The man was trying with all he had in him to not look at the smaller man or speak to him.

He could feel the rage bellowing from every pore of the Ohioan and he knew that it was just a matter of time before he exploded.

It was quiet for a few more minutes before Colby huffed loudly again.

The bouncing of Jon's leg became more forceful and Joe watched the man as he bit down on his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood, to keep himself from yelling.

Patricia was standing by her newly built book shelf and was in the process of putting her reading material in alphabet order.

Many of the books were to do with cooking, something she enjoyed doing daily.

She would randomly look at the three men who sat in her living room and would shake her head from time to time.

She was upset that they weren't getting along and she was also upset that she'd had to tell off her son's friends.

She knew it embarrassed them, but they had to respect that they were in her home and there was no fighting happening under her roof.

She didn't understand why Jon and Colby simply didn't apologise to one another about the pranking and just be done with the situation.

They were far more stubborn then she'd imagined.

There they sat.

In silence.

It would take something drastic to get them talking to each other again.

* * *

It had been a few hours and the three men were still sat in the living room.

Patricia had gone upstairs to change the boys bedding while she entrusted them to behave while she was out of the room.

Colby was sat reading a book that he'd found on the woman's shelf while Jon was lightly dozing in one of the chairs.

Joe sat with a deep look of concentration on his face.

The wheels were turning in the Samoans head and he would randomly cough to try and hide the chuckle that threatened to bubble up to the surface.

He was cunning and calculating his next plot of mayhem.

Jon eventually awoke and stood up, stretching his stiff limbs.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" he mumbled, before making his way up the stairs.

Joe then turned his head slowly to look at Colby, who was so immersed in the book that he was reading, that he didn't see the smile stretching his friend's cheeks widely.

When Jon had finished washing his hands, he walked past the bedroom he was sharing with Colby and peered inside.

Patricia hadn't gotten around to doing their bedding yet, so he took it as his chance to go and grab a hoodie.

He walked over to his bag, lifting it onto the bed and started searching though his things but paused when he felt something wet touch his hand.

He immediately pulled his appendage back and stared at his bag like something inside had bitten him.

He looked at his hand and watched as a thick, green liquid slowly slid down his palm to his wrist.

He continued to stare at it for a few seconds before bringing it closer to his face.

His senses were then filled with the familiar scent of AXE body wash.

He frowned as he tried to make sense of the situation.

How had body wash leaked in his bag and on all of his clothing?

He was sure that he'd put all of his wash products on the shelf in the bedroom.

That's when it hit him.

He HAD put all of his wash products on the shelf in the bedroom.

He quickly turned and saw that his items were exactly where he'd left them.

He picked up his bottle of body wash and felt that it was practically empty.

Someone had deliberately poured the shower gel all over his clothes, and then had been illusive enough to put the bottle back where they'd gotten it from.

His eye squinted as one name began to scream in his mind.

Colby.

Colby…Daniel…Lopez.

The little shit stain had affectively destroyed all of his clothing until he would get around to washing them, leaving him stuck in what he was already wearing until then.

His first thought was to run down the stairs and choke the man where he sat.

Instead, he took a deep breath and did…nothing.

He didn't run down and choke his friend.

He didn't holler or scream or shout.

He didn't throw or break anything.

No.

Instead, he closed his bag, put it back down on the floor, and went back down stairs calmly.

He wasn't going to give Colby the satisfaction of knowing that he found the bag, found his clothes AND found the gloopy mess inside.

No.

He was going to bide his time and catch the shit head in the act of one of his pranks.

He walked back into the living room and took his seat on one of the armchairs.

Colby glanced at him briefly but then went back to reading his book.

Joe stared at Jon, anticipation blooming from his inner core.

When he saw the man sitting happily and quietly, he instantly deflated.

There was no yelling.

There was no fighting.

Had he not seen his bag and his clothing?

He was honestly disappointed.

He sighed in boredom as silence descended upon the room once again.

* * *

Later that evening, Joe stood in the kitchen helping his mother prepare dinner, while Jon played games on his phone in the living room and Colby got to the last page of the book he'd been reading.

It was a small paperback filled with short horror stories.

"Good book" he mumbled to himself as he got up and placed it back on the shelf.

He looked at Jon and saw the man frowning at his phone.

He'd probably pressed on something that he didn't know how to get rid of.

Usually he'd ask Colby for help but that was simply out of the question at that moment in time.

Colby snorted before making his way upstairs.

He went to the bathroom and then walked into the bedroom he shared with Jon.

He saw that Patricia had put fresh sheets on the bed and smiled slightly.

Joe's mother was awesome.

He turned to make his way back downstairs before something caught his eye.

The sleeve of one of his hoodies was sticking out of his bag that sat on the floor.

He frowned.

He didn't remember leaving anything sticking out of his bag.

At first, he was going to just ignore it, but he couldn't help his senses telling him to check it just in case.

He knelt down and began to rummage through the bags contents.

At first, he saw nothing wrong and was about to get up, but then, as he lifted a pair of his jeans out of the bag, he saw that the legs had been cut off.

He gasped.

He put them on the floor beside him and began to pull the clothing out bit by bit.

Every single pair of his jeans had, had the legs cut off of them.

"What the fuck?" he mumbled.

"Who the hell…" he started, but stopped when it suddenly hit him.

"That asshole" he said angrily.

He'd gone too damn far this time.

He shoved his clothing back into his bag and then made his way down the stairs.

He saw Jon sitting on the couch and clenched his fists at his sides.

He was going to confront the man and demand that the pranking stop.

He walked forward and stopped in front of the Ohioan.

Jon slowly looked up at him, his gaze darkening.

"What do YOU want?" he asked.

Colby clenched and unclenched his fist.

"I've just seen what you did" he told his friend.

Jon squinted his eyes.

"Oh yeah? And what did I do exactly?" he asked.

Colby snorted.

"You know what you did. Did you seriously have to cut all the legs off of my jeans?" he asked annoyed.

Jon frowned.

"What?" he asked confused.

Just as Colby was about to speak again, Patricia walked into the living room and began looking around.

"Joe, have you seen my scissors?" she asked her son.

"Yeah, they're in my room. I'll go get them mama" he said, before getting up and walking up the stairs.

Realisation hit Colby and Jon like a ton of bricks.

They both snapped their heads to look at one another.

What fools they had been.

Too busy blaming one another to realise that there was a Samoan devil at work.

Without saying another word, they both turned their heads toward the direction of the stairs.

Joe was about to get a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	134. Blizzard P8

**Helloooooo my lovely readers! Sorry it's taken a while for an update...it was my sisters 23rd birthday on Friday and we were busy celebrating birthday week lol**

 **I know I said that I wanted to finish up the series' that I'd started before writing any new series or oneshots...but I've got so many juicy ideas and requests from you all that I can't wait to start writing up some new chapters. I'll continue to update the series' that I've already done, but I'm going to start writing new chapters consisting of new series' and oneshots in-between :-)**

 **Debwood-1999: Hellooo! It's always nice to hear from new readers :-) I'm currently in the middle of trying to think of some pranks the boys can pull on Joe that will literally have him begging for mercy. I think I'm going to sit down with my fiancé and ask him for some ideas. He's always pranking people to the point of making them cry lol AAAANNNNDDDD...I LOVE your ideas! I'll post them as soon as I get them written up. If you have anything in mind in particular that the boys will find in the medicine cabinet, then feel free to leave your ideas in a review or PM me. I'm thinking it will be Colby and Jon looking in Joe's cabinet as they're always sticking together lol Also, what's Halo Top ice cream? I'm from the UK and have never heard of it lol**

 **SamA3642: You were correct lol Joe did warn them that he was going to get them. Now its up to Jon and Colby to get revenge.**

 **The Man They Call The Truth: Karma is most certainly a bitch...and Joe has karma coming his way!**

 **takers dark lover: He's going to pay for his actions lol**

 **Guest: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. Took them long enough, but now they know...oh boy! lol They will get their own back and they might even get some help (hint hint).**

 **Pinayprincesa: He is in soooooooo much trouble lol Jon and Colby are gonna get him good!**

 **Jenny McDugal: They'll get him back with help from a surprising accomplice :-p**

 **sethrollinsfan: LOL I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. Don't worry. I'll be updating the Family Visit series soon :-p**

 **wwe21: All will be revealed.**

 **MunksAngelQueen2010: He's in for a rude awakening, that's for sure. I'm going to start writing new chapters soon so expect a PM from me about your request :-)**

 **Ohana1337: Joe has hell coming his way and his friends will be the ones taking him there :-)**

 **Ninjoy: He does deserve it lol making his little brothers fight...for shame haha I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter :-)**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you :-)**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! :-)**

 **Guest: Joe will be getting a taste of his own medicine, as well as his little brothers medicine too hahaha Glad you liked the last chapter, thank you! :-)**

 **Guest: It would be cruel to scare them. Pranks are for fun and Joe loves them both too much to upset them like that. He's got no idea what's coming for him lol**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blizzard P8**

Randy sighed sadly when he saw yet another nurse enter Colby's room to check his friend's temperature, only to be told that it had only risen slightly.

The warming fluids and blankets weren't having the effect that the doctors hoped they would, and so they were trying to think of a way to get his body heat up quicker.

After jotting down some notes in Colby's file, the nurse exited the room with a sad smile, her dreary demeaner not making Randy feel any form of comfort for his friend's current predicament.

He turned his attention to the many monitors by his friend's side and watched as a line slowly spiked with every beat of Colby's heart, the only indication that he was even alive.

His lips were a nasty shade of purple, the colour matching the dark circles under his closed eyes.

Randy took the smaller man's hand in his own and could feel the cold emanating from his inner core.

He sat forward in his chair and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Listen. I know you like to be difficult and dramatic at times, but, you need to wake up. You need to pull through this. You got too much to live for. You're strong and you need to fight. Your family needs you. Joe and Jon need you. I don't know what Jon would do if you…if you…" he couldn't bring himself to say the dreaded four-lettered word.

He sighed again as he gave the unconscious man's hand a reassuring squeeze before sitting back in his chair, his tired eyes keeping watch for any change in the younger man's condition whether it be bad or good.

Unfortunately, Colby's parents wouldn't be at the hospital anytime soon.

The local airports had demanded that all planes be grounded until the storm had passed, which meant they couldn't get a flight in.

Randy would text them whenever a nurse or doctor gave him any information about their son.

He was terrified that at some point, he'd have to make the hardest phone call of his life if Colby didn't start showing signs of recovery.

He hoped and prayed that he was wrong.

* * *

In Joe's room, Bryan wiped at his tired eyes.

It had been hours since they'd arrived at the hospital and his body was craving for rest.

He wanted so desperately to sleep, but he fought to keep himself awake to watch over the Samoan.

Joe's temperature was rising steadily, much to the relief of the medical staff.

The nurses had explained that he was fortunate enough to not have extreme frost bite, and that all of his limbs and appendages were safe from any damage.

Bryan thanked them when they'd delivered the good news and had texted Joe's parents immediately.

He knew that Patricia would be in hysterics at her son's situation so thought it best to tell her the news to calm her somewhat.

He watched the slow rise and fall of the man's chest and listened to the hiss of the ventilator as it forced air into the sleeping man.

It almost became relaxing and Bryan sat back in his chair with a sad sigh.

He was terrified that something was going to happen to one of the men.

They weren't in the best shape when they were brought in, and two of them were practically near death which did nothing to calm his nerves.

He'd never been in such a serious situation before and he didn't know what to do or how to handle his emotions.

He wanted to sleep, but couldn't.

He wanted to eat, but wasn't hungry.

He wanted to cry, but had to be strong.

He wanted to run, but had to stay.

His mind was overthinking everything and all he could do, was sit and watch Joe as the man was kept in a medically induced coma to give his body the chance to recover.

He looked down at his phone when he felt it vibrate and saw that Patricia had texted him.

She informed him that Sika was just parking the car and that they would be with him in a matter of minutes.

For the second time that night, he felt relief wash over him.

* * *

Phil sat quietly beside Jon.

From what he'd gathered from the nurse's, Jon's temperature was rising as they'd hoped, however, his lungs were showing increased signs of trauma and weren't functioning like they should have been.

A doctor had been in the room for a few minutes, and after checking Jon's vitals, asked if he had any type of breathing problems such as asthma that anyone knew of, but Phil shook his head.

"No, he doesn't have asthma" he said quietly, almost worried that if he spoke too loudly, it would wake the unconscious man.

The doctor took out his stethoscope and listened to Jon's breathing closely.

"There's a nasty rattle when he breathes" he said aloud.

Phil stayed silent, not knowing what to say to the statement.

As the doctor was about to put back the heating blanket, he noticed the scar that ran down Jon's torso.

"Do you know what this is from?" he asked.

Phil nodded.

"They were all in a car accident a little while back. Jon took the brunt of the hit and ended up coding. He broke some ribs and punctured a lung among other injuries" he explained.

It was then that a thought crossed his mind.

"Shouldn't this all be in his chart? I told the doctor I spoke to earlier all of this" he said.

The younger man was about to speak but Phil cut him off.

"Did you even bother to read his chart?" he asked.

"Isn't that your job? To know your patients? How the hell are you going to help him when you don't even know what's happened to him in the past?" he asked annoyed.

He didn't mean to come across so harsh, but with the lack of sleep and constant panic that one of his friends was going to die while all they could do was sit and watch, was finally starting to grate on his last nerve.

When the young doctor just stared at him, Phil sighed.

"Look…I'm sorry" he said.

"I've been awake for hours. I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm desperate to piss, but I'm terrified that if I leave the room, something will happen to him. I'm scared, I'm annoyed and I took it out on you, so…" he added, but the doctor rose a hand to stop him.

"It's quite alright. I understand that your emotions are getting the better of you at a time like this. I did see your friends chart but I wanted to ask you for the details myself. Sometimes things get left out of reports because the person writing them doesn't think that a certain piece of information is relevant, whereas I like to know everything about my patient. What one doctor may think is small, could actually be the answer to the person's recovery" he explained.

Phil nodded.

The man's statement had logic to it.

"I just…I'm not thinking clearly, and having to give such important information is too much for my brain to handle right now" the tattooed man said.

"Understandable" the doctor told him.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Phil spoke again.

"So, what happens now?" he asked.

The doctor didn't take offense to his earlier outburst, and for that, he was grateful.

"We're going to continue monitoring him. His lung function isn't what we want it to be, but knowing now all of the information of his injuries from the past, its clearer why he's having trouble. We're going to keep him on the ventilator so that his lungs have a chance to repair themselves. His temperature is rising like we'd hoped so that's one less thing to worry about. It's mainly his breathing" he said.

"We'll be doing hourly updates to see if there's any improvement. If he starts to show signs that his lungs are functioning at a better capacity, then we'll be able to start lowering the dose of oxygen he's currently receiving" he added.

Phil thanked him and the doctor took his leave.

Just as Phil leant back in his chair, he heard a loud pinging noise coming from another room, then heard the bustle of doctors and nurses running toward the direction of the noise.

He felt a sense of dread take over his body and he rose out of his seat and walked to the door of Jon's room.

He looked to where the noise was coming from and saw Randy standing with his hands on his face as he slumped down on the closest wall to him.

"What's going on?" Phil asked as he approached him, terrified of the answer.

"Colby…he…" Randy said, but couldn't finish the sentence.

Phil walked over to Colby's room and watched as doctors and nurses fumbled with equipment.

"Oh god no" he whispered, as he watched the flat line moving across one of the many monitors.

Bryan, who by now had heard the commotion came to stand next to Phil.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Phil didn't speak.

He didn't need to.

The scene unfolding before them was enough to speak for itself.

"Is that…?" Bryan started, but once he got a glimpse of the bright blonde hair, the realisation of the situation was like a ton of bricks hitting him at once.

"Oh Jesus, no" he whispered sadly.

There they stood, watching as their friend literally clang to life with the tips of his fingers as the medical team desperately tried to save him.

They hoped and prayed that Colby had the strength enough to pull himself back from wherever he was and not fall into the black abyss of nothingness forever.

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	135. Sobriety

**Here's a new oneshot! :-)**

 **Guest: I'm sure Colby will be fine :-) It may be Patricia, it may not...you'll have to wait and see :-p**

 **Jenny McDugal: Let's pray Colby makes it out of this one...if he dies...it will be the end of Three Amigos! :-O**

 **Debwood-1999: You're right...I couldn't kill any of them off! I plan to keep Three Amigos! going for as long as I can. I'll have a look at the ice-cream online :-) iiiiiiiinteresting...I'll think if something funny that could be in his medicine cabinet and leave it as a surprise.**

 **Pinayprincesa : Keep praying hard and I'm sure he'll be fine :-p**

 **SamA3642: I' sure they will be :-)**

 **This chapter was requested by wwe21...Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sobriety**

It was cold.

Frost biting, blood freezing, mind numbingly cold.

The first thing Jon did when he woke, was grab his duvet and pull it over his head, effectively shielding him from the chill of the weather.

After a few minutes, he poked his head out of his warm cocoon long enough to look at his alarm clock, sighing when it said it was just past lunch time.

He'd woken earlier in the day but had been avoiding going into the living room all morning.

For the past few days, his friends had been acting strangely whenever he was around.

They would stop talking whenever he walked into a room, they would leave the locker room while he was still getting ready instead of waiting for him, and they were increasingly distant.

He kept racking his brain, trying to think if he'd done something to upset them and that was perhaps what was causing their behaviour, but he couldn't think of anything.

He'd been a bit snappy due to not being able to sleep well, but they were used to him being like that when he hadn't gotten enough sleep.

Maybe that was it.

Maybe they'd become sick of his temper once and for all.

Maybe they were done putting up with him and his emotional instabilities.

Maybe they were done being his friend.

Jon shook his head, trying to clear the negative thoughts and push them to the back of his mind.

He knew his friends better than that.

They wouldn't stop talking to him just because he was having a bad day.

It was something else.

Something big.

He just wished he knew what was wrong.

After lying in bed for a little while longer, he decided to get up and confront his friends with what was going on with them once and for all.

He opened his bedroom door and the first thing he noticed was how quiet it was.

The TV wasn't on, he couldn't smell anything cooking and the coffee machine was off.

Were they both still in bed too?

He walked to Joe's room and saw that the door was closed.

"Joe?" he called, but got no reply.

He opened the man's door slowly and peered inside.

The Samoan wasn't there.

He frowned.

He then made his way to Colby's bedroom.

"Colbs?" he called.

Again, he was met with silence.

He opened the door but his friend wasn't there.

His anxiety levels began peaking.

What was going on?

He made his way over to the garden and looked to see if by any chance, they were outside.

It was snowing, so he doubted his friends would be randomly standing in the cold.

His eyes swept over the small space and his suspicions were confirmed.

His friends were nowhere to be seen.

He walked over to the kitchen and saw that the car keys had gone also.

They'd gone out and left him behind.

He felt a pang of hurt and sadness stab him right in his heart.

"What did I do wrong?" he whispered, wondering what he could have done that was so terrible that his friends were leaving him behind.

He went to the fridge and got himself a bottle of water, his mouth becoming increasingly dry with worry.

He then went to the cupboard and grabbed a large chocolate bar that the boys kept for emergency situations.

Those being, bad breakups, if they were sick, if they'd argued with one another or were just having a shitty day.

He looked at the chocolate guiltily and considered putting it back.

Instead, he closed the cupboard door and went into his bedroom and closed the door quietly.

* * *

"Oh man. I hate driving when it's snowing" Colby muttered as he slowly drove up the icy roads.

"I did offer to drive you know" Joe reminded him.

"I know that, but I never drive and I wanted to give you a break" the smaller man told his friend.

Joe chuckled.

"Thanks little brother" he said with a smile.

As Colby continued to focus on the road, he spoke aloud.

"Do you think he suspected anything?" he asked.

Joe shook his head.

"I don't think he did, but if he did then he didn't let on that he did" he told his friend.

Colby burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" the tattooed man asked him.

"Did you just hear yourself? How many more times do you wanna say 'did'? It sounded like a tongue twister" Colby said with a chuckle.

Joe then sat and repeated in his head what he'd said aloud.

He smirked.

"You know what I meant" he told his friend who nodded.

"Yeah, I know" Colby confirmed.

"Do you think it was mean of us to be so distant with him?" he then asked.

Joe shook his head.

"No. You know what Jon's like. He's so switched on. He notices everything. Even things you don't pay attention to yourself, he notices. We had to be distant or one of us might have slipped up and let out a piece of information we didn't want him knowing" Joe explained.

Colby nodded.

"I just feel bad. He looked so upset when he walked into catering the other day and saw that we hadn't waited for him and then left when he got there" he said guiltily.

Joe sighed.

"I know. I hated doing it to. But, we've been planning this surprise for him for months and it would suck if it got ruined now" he replied.

Colby knew he was right.

It didn't make him feel any less of an asshole for affectively ignoring his best friend for the past few days.

He looked so crushed and hurt.

Colby shook his head to clear it before turning his attention back to the road.

While he drove, Joe peeked inside the box that he had on his lap.

"They did a really nice job with the cake" he said.

Colby smiled.

"For the price they charged us, I should hope so" he said, making Joe laugh.

"What do we do if he's awake when we get home?" the smaller man then asked.

Joe frowned.

"What do you mean?" he replied, confused.

"Well, we can't put up the banner and get the presents out if he's standing there" Colby told him.

Joe nodded in understanding.

"I suppose if he's awake when we get back, we keep doing what we've been doing for the past few days and he'll go into his room. He always hides when he's feeling upset. That'll give us some time to do everything we need to" he told his friend.

Colby sighed.

"I can't keep being so mean to him much longer. It's too hard" he said sadly.

Joe understood where Colby was coming from.

He felt the same way.

But, when the surprise was revealed, they could all get back to normality.

After driving for what seemed like forever, Colby pulled up outside their apartment.

"Ok, I'll go in. If I don't come back out, it means he's awake and I'm having to try and get him into his room" he said before exiting the car.

Joe sat and waited.

Colby opened the front door cautiously and walked inside.

He looked around but couldn't see Jon anywhere.

He turned back to Joe who was still sat in the car and waved him over.

The long-haired man exited the vehicle while balancing the cake box on his arm.

Colby quickly turned and locked the car before they both went inside.

"Where did you hide the banner and the presents?" the smaller man asked.

"In my room, under my bed, inside my suitcase" Joe told him.

Colby nodded before quietly making his way to his friend's room to retrieve the items.

While he did that, the Samoan tiptoed into the kitchen and placed the box on the side.

He took off his coat and got to work unboxing the cake.

While he did that, Colby unzipped Joe's suitcase and pulled out a folded banner.

He then took out the wrapped gifts and made his way into the living room area.

"Hey, help me lift the table" he said quietly.

Joe walked over to him and they both took an end each and lifted it, carrying it to the centre of the living room.

"Ok, put the cake on there in the middle" Colby whispered.

Joe nodded and carefully picked it up.

He placed it on the table and then watched as Colby put the presents behind it along with a card from them both.

"Ok, let's get the banner up" he said as he began to unfold the plastic.

Once everything was in place, they made their way to Jon's bedroom.

Joe knocked loudly.

"Hey Jon. Can I come in a sec?" he asked.

It was quiet for a few seconds before a faint 'ok' came from inside.

Colby waited outside while his friend coaxed their other friend from his room.

Joe looked down at Jon and saw the open chocolate bar beside him.

"Why are you eating that?" he asked firmly.

"It's for emergences only" he added.

Jon looked down at the chocolate, then up to his friend.

"I did have an emergency" he said quietly.

"And what might that be?" Joe asked as he folded his arms.

Jon looked at him, his expression angrier then a thousand hellhounds.

"You and Colby being complete and utter fucks to me for the last few days" he spat.

Joe frowned.

"No we haven't" he said simply.

Jon was practically levitating with rage.

"Are you serious? You've ignored me, avoided me and now you're leaving me out of stuff to" he said.

Joe huffed before turning around and walking out of the room.

He looked to Colby and quickly gave him a thumbs up, knowing Jon was about to follow him.

"HEY" Jon shouted out after his friend.

He got out of his bed and stormed out of his room, fully prepared to have a full blown verbal battle, only to be stopped by the sight in front of him.

He saw Colby and Joe standing by a table with a cake and presents around it.

The then looked behind them, and on the wall, was a banner that read 'Congratulations! Six years sober'.

He felt a ball rise to his throat that stopped any of the hurtful comments he was about to yell at them dead in their tracks.

"Surprise" both men said with a smile.

Jon just stared at them.

He forgotten.

He'd forgotten that it was the anniversary of his sobriety.

He'd forgotten…but his friends hadn't.

Tears sprung to his eyes and he fought hard to stop them from leaving trails down his cheeks.

Colby could see his friend trying not to cry and walked over to him.

"Did you think we forgot?" he asked with a warm smile.

Jon didn't answer.

He couldn't.

He was worried that his voice would come out as a childish whimper so chose to say nothing.

Joe then came to stand by his friend.

"It killed us having to be distant with you the past few days man. But, we knew you'd find out what we were up to so we had to throw you off the scent" he said reassuringly.

Jon nodded.

Finally, he found his voice.

"Well, you sure did that" he told them, making them chuckle.

"Let me guess. Your mind went into overdrive and you instantly thought the worst?" Colby asked him.

Jon looked down at the floor.

"No" he mumbled.

His friends laughed.

"Yeah, whatever you say brother" Joe said before wrapping an arm around Jon's shoulders.

He was guided over to the cake that sat on the table and he smiled.

It was a sponge cake with his favourite vanilla frosting.

Written on the cake was 'Remember how far you've come, not just how far you have to go. You are not where you want to be, but neither are you where you used to be. We love you brother!'.

He couldn't hold back anymore.

Tears streamed out of his puffy eyes and he felt a sob wrack through him.

He had the best friends anyone could ever ask for.

He didn't know how he got so lucky having brothers like the ones he had, but he was truly grateful to whoever had heard his prayers, and sent them.

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	136. Christmas Lights

**Here's another chapter for my amazing readers! :-)**

 **Paisley2: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I'll be updating the Blizzard series as soon as I can :-)**

 **SamA3642: Thank you :-)**

 **cheryl24: Sorry it made you cry lol here is a lighter chapter like you asked :-)**

 **Jenny McDugal: They're quite sweet when they want to be lol**

 **takers dark lover: The boys build each other up and Jon needed to celebrate his sobriety :-)**

 **Debwood-1999: Well done! That's amazing! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter :-)**

 **wwe21: Glad you liked the last chapter.**

 **MunksAngelQueen2010: Nothings better then chocolate when you're upset lol Glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **Ninjoy: Sooooorrryy! I'm glad you liked the update to Blizzard. I'm so happy that you liked the Sobriety chapter. It still amazes me how much people love this story. I never imagined it getting the following that it has and for that I have you and the other readers to thank :-)**

 **sethrollinsfan: Don't cry! I'm sure he'll be ok (wink wink) I'm glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **Guest: I blame his mother also. But he has his brothers to help him through his struggles. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter :-)**

 **Pinayprincesa: Glad you liked the last chapter.**

 **The Man They Call The Truth: I hope he pulls through too. Good for you! :-)**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you :-)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Christmas Lights**

Joe awoke from his slumber suddenly when he got the unnerving feeling that he was being watched.

After stretching and checking his alarm clock for the time, his suspicions were confirmed.

He jumped when he saw Colby sitting at the end of his bed, staring at him.

"Why the hell are you watching me sleep?" he asked.

Colby smiled at him.

"Because, my dear friend…today is the day that we put up the Christmas decorations" he said happily.

Joe groaned and rolled over, shoving his face into his pillow.

"Suffocating yourself slowly won't work. You're helping" the smaller man told him, before getting up and making his way to Jon's bedroom.

He barged right in and sat at the end of the man's bed, just like he had done with Joe.

Jon felt his bed dip but ignored it.

He knew it was Colby.

It was always Colby.

The man had an irritating habit of sitting at the end of people's beds waiting for them to wake up.

He had incredible patience, as well as a creepy vibe at times.

Without opening his eyes, he spoke.

"Why are you sitting on my bed?" he asked huskily.

Colby smiled.

"It's time to put up the Christmas decorations. You said you'd help" he told his friend.

Jon opened his eyes at the statement and turned to look at his friend.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"I never once said I'd help put up the decorations" he added.

Just as Colby opened his mouth to speak, Jon cut him off.

"As I recall it, you waited until me and Joe were half asleep to TELL us that we were going to help with the decorations. As the for the brainless idiot in the other room, he agreed to what you'd demanded out of sheer exhaustion, I on the other hand never agreed to such demands" he informed his friend, matter of factly.

Colby visibly deflated.

He was hoping for a day of Christmas music and general merriment while the apartment was decorated with tinsel and lights and Christmas ornaments.

Jon sighed when he saw the sadness and hurt on his little brother's face.

"Oh my god, bleeding hearts of the world unite, FINE. I'll help put up the stupid decorations" he growled.

Colby jumped up from his spot at the end of the bed and clapped his hands happily.

"Yessss" he shouted, before making his way over to the storage cupboard by the front door.

He grabbed bags and boxes of different sizes and took them all into the living room, the smile never leaving his face.

Joe walked out of his bedroom toward the kitchen, his eyes still partially closed which made him end up walking into Jon.

"Ow…sorry" he said, as he bumped his head off of his friends.

Jon rubbed at his temple where the Samoans forehead had struck him.

"S'ok" he mumbled tiredly.

They both stood and watched as Colby began taking different things out of the bags and boxes and lay them all out on the floor.

"Look at him, he's so happy" Joe commented.

Jon nodded.

"Yeah, happy at our expense" he said.

Joe looked at him confused.

"You know he's not going to actually help put the decorations up, right?" the Ohioan asked.

Joe frowned in confusion.

"But…it was his idea" he said.

Jon nodded again.

"I know it was" he mumbled before walking into the kitchen.

Joe followed behind him and thanked his friend when he handed him a cup of coffee.

"I'm confused" he stated.

Jon looked at him.

"In general? Or just at this moment?" the Ohioan asked with a smirk.

"Oh ha-ha" Joe deadpanned while rolling his eyes.

The smaller man ducked as Joe threw a tea towel at his head.

"What I meant was, I'm confused at what you said" the long-haired man explained.

"Oh, what, about how he won't help?" Jon asked.

The Samoan nodded.

"The happy little dipshit in there, is like a mini dictator. He will demand this and that of us, but instead of pulling his weight, he'd rather sit back and watch us do the work" Jon told him.

Joe frowned.

The younger man rolled his eyes.

His friend was impossible to talk to in the mornings.

"He coerced us into helping him put up the decorations under the illusion that he will participate in the task. However, what he will really be doing, is handing us the ornaments and the tinsel and whatever the hell else he's pulled out of those boxes and he'll get us to put them up while he sits and directs us where to put them" Jon said, finishing his speech by taking a long sip of coffee.

"Sooo, basically what you're saying is…Colby is a mini Hitler who is getting us to do the dirty work, while he sits, directs and points, and that's his job done?" Joe clarified.

Jon swallowed the warm caffeinated drink.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" he told his friend.

Joe sighed.

"Great" he mumbled sarcastically.

After having some breakfast and placing their dishes in the sink, the men were stopped from going into their bedrooms and ushered into the living room.

"Ok, so, I've sorted the decorations into piles of where they're going to be distributed inside and outside of the house" Colby told them.

"I've also put little sticky notes on everything so that you know exactly where they're supposed to go" he added.

Joe and Jon looked at one another, before turning back to Colby.

"And, you're going to be helping too, right?" Jon asked his friend.

Colby faltered for a few seconds.

"Ofcorse" he said, then added a smile at the end of his answer.

"Mm hmm" Jon said disbelievingly.

As he and Joe took some decorations and began to put them where the labels instructed, Colby hopped around like an excited puppy, watching from a distance as the house became bright and shiny.

December was his favourite month of the year.

Before both men new it, the inside of the apartment looked like father Christmas himself had thrown up in it.

It turned out, that while they'd both been busy hanging things here and putting thigs there, Colby had been hard at work, decorating the Christmas tree.

He stood back and inspected his work before nodding happily and turning to look at his friends.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"S'nice" Joe told him exhaustedly.

"S'cool" Jon said.

Colby huffed.

"Well, you could be a little more enthusiastic about it" he told them, hands on his hips.

"You look like a chick standing there like that?" Jon told him tiredly from the couch.

Colby instantly let his arms fall by his side, making Joe chuckle.

"Are we done now?" the older man asked.

Colby shook his head.

"There's one more thing that needs to be done" he told them.

Jon scowled at Joe.

He had to open his mouth and ask if there was more to be done.

"What is it?" the Samoan asked.

Colby walked over and picked up a box of Christmas lights.

He then gave them the biggest smile he could muster.

"Where are they going up?" Jon asked.

Colby walked over to the garden door and opened it, the chill of the air reducing the heat within the apartment.

"Outside?" Jon asked.

Colby nodded happily.

"What for? No one's going to see them out there" the Ohioan told his friend.

"We will" Colby told him simply.

"We can sit in the garden at night with a hot drink and watch the lights" he added.

Jon groaned.

"I don't want to sit in the garden at night. It's cold out there" he moaned.

Colby frowned.

"Stop being so gloomy. You're ruining the Christmas spirit" he warned.

"Now, I'll go and get the ladder, and you two can climb up onto the roof and hang these up" he said before going and getting said item from the cupboard.

Jon looked at Joe.

"See. I told you he'd make us do everything while he did nothing. Mini Hitler is in full swing" he deadpanned.

His friend rolled his eyes.

After a few minutes, the two older men found themselves being shoved out into the garden and toward the awaiting metal stairs.

"Ok, now, whoever goes up first, has to hold onto the end of the lights. I won't be able to pass them to you once you're up there because I'm not tall enough" he told them.

Jon huffed before snatching the lights out of Colby's hand as he began to climb.

When he got to the top, he carefully leant across to get a hold of the roof.

As he did, the ladder moved slightly.

"Jesus Christ…hold the damn ladder still would you" he snapped.

Colby quickly took a hold of it as he gave his friend a sheepish look.

"Sorry" he said with a smile.

Jon huffed as he continued his climb onto the roof.

Once he was up and secure, Joe began to climb the ladder to join him.

When he finally made it up, they went about attaching the lights to the wood as quickly as they could to get out of the cold.

"Ok, now, you want to spread them out evenly" Colby told them.

"SHUT UP" they both shouted at him.

"If you want it done so precisely, you come up here and do it" Jon told him.

Colby closed his mouth and let his friends continue.

With cold, shaking hands, both men continued to hang up the lights.

It was all going well, until the lights wrapped around Joe's ankle.

As he stood to try and untangle himself, he lost his footing.

Jon leapt forward to grab him.

Joe just about managed to get a hold of his friend's arm, but he was already falling.

He ended up tumbling off of the roof, and he ended up pulling Jon with him.

Colby watched in horror as his friends slammed onto the concrete with a loud thud.

It was quiet for a few seconds, before the silence was filled with grunts and groans.

"Ow…fuck" Jon growled, as he rolled onto his back.

He had a cut above his eyebrow that was bleeding freely.

"Oh shit. Are you ok?" Colby asked worriedly as he knelt by his friend.

"No, I'm not ok" Jon snapped at him.

Colby quickly ran into the apartment and grabbed a tea towel off of the kitchen counter and then ran back into the garden.

He placed it on his friends head and pushed on it to try and stop the bleeding.

"OW" Jon yelled.

"THAT FUCKING HURTS" he added.

Colby sighed.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But we have to try and stop the bleeding" he explained.

The smaller man then looked over to Joe who was clutching at his shoulder.

He'd landed on it when he'd crashed to the floor.

"I think I jacked my shoulder" he groaned.

"We gotta get you both to the hospital" Colby told them.

He helped Jon stand and then went over to help Joe.

Once in the car, Colby drove them to the nearest hospital and waited as his friends were seen to.

After a few hours, Jon walked into the waiting room where Colby was sat, his discharge papers in hand.

"What did they say?" the smaller man asked.

"Well, the good thing is, I haven't got a concussion. The bad news is, I got nine stitches and a killer headache" he told his friend.

"That sucks" Colby said, a pang of guilt evident in his being.

"Where's Joe?" the Ohioan asked.

"Waiting for the results of his x-ray. They wanna make sure nothings broken" Colby told him.

They both sat waiting quietly, drinking what was supposed to be coffee, but tasted more so like sewer water.

After another hour or so, Joe finally walked into the waiting room.

"Hey, you ok?" Colby asked as he stood up.

Joe was wearing a sling.

"What's the damage?" the smaller man asked.

"Badly bruised shoulder. Nothings broken" Joe told him tiredly.

The three men made their way to their car and began the journey home.

Once they arrived, the two older men sat down on the couch, both were pretty much ready to pass out.

It was quiet in the living room for a few minutes.

"So…are you gonna finish putting up the lights?" Colby asked.

He chuckled as his brothers threw the couch cushions at him.

The room descended into a chorus of laughter.

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	137. Reunion P1

**Oh my goodness...where to begin?**

 **I honestly can't thank you all enough for getting Three Amigos! over 1,000 reviews...I'm still in shock about it.**

 **I never thought this story would be so popular and I never imagined it still going two years after I published the first chapter.**

 **Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your amazing ideas, your continued support and understanding and for being so awesome!**

 **Much love and hugs to you all xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I would have updated sooner, but I recently started watching 'The Walking Dead' and OH MY GOD! It's amazing! I've been busy literally watching all seven seasons haha**

 **Jenny McDugal: Colby is a little shit when he wants to be lol**

 **wwe21: I will be updating Family Visit soon.**

 **Guest: Colby lives up to his annoying little brother role very well haha**

 **The Man They Call The Truth: Glad you liked the last chapter.**

 **Dana1: I'm glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **Pinayprincesa: I love the brotherly dynamic between the boys. It makes it so much fun and easy to write. Glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **takers dark lover: He's a little brat, that's for sure haha**

 **Wolfgirl2010: Glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **Ninjoy: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! My sister is like Colby also. She loves making others do the work while she sits and does nothing haha**

 **sethrollinsfan: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter x**

 **AlexisGinny: I'm glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **Kurasgirl666: Wiki has nothing on my ideas haha**

 **Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the update :-)**

 **Ohana1337: I'm so glad you liked the previous two chapters. Always makes me smile when I hear how they've been enjoyed by others :-)**

 **RightBackAtItAgain: Thank you so so so much! It's you and the other readers that make the story what it is. You all have such amazing ideas and it's a pleasure writing up requested chapters x**

 **KiaAmbrose: lol Joe is so gonna regret his pranking.**

 **This chapter was requested by wwe21.**

* * *

 **Reunion P1**

"Hey dude, what's another word for sinister? Seven letters, beginning with an O" Colby asked his friend, a pen hanging loosely from his lips.

Jon took a few seconds to think.

"Ominous?" he asked.

Colby smiled.

"Yep, that's the one. Thanks man" he said as he jotted the word down.

The Ohioan chuckled.

"I don't know why you bother doing crossword puzzles. All you end up doing is asking me and Joe for the answers anyway which technically means that were doing the puzzle and not you" he told his friend.

Colby gave him a bashful smile before turning his attention back to his crossword book.

As the three men sat doing their own individual things, Joe heard the letter box flutter, letting him know that post had been delivered.

He got up from his place on the armchair and made his way to the pile of letters on the floor.

"Junk, junk, junk, pizza menu, junk, Jon there's a letter for you, junk, and one for me" he said as he threw most of the post away before putting the pizza menu in the takeout draw in their kitchen and making his way into the living room, handing Jon his letter before sitting down to open his own.

The younger man paused the DVD he'd been watching and tore open the envelope.

"What is it?" Colby asked from his end of the sofa.

"Just a letter to remind me to book a routine check-up, make sure my meds are still working" he told his friend.

The smaller man nodded before turning his attention back to book in his hand.

Jon chucked the letter onto the coffee table before once again immersing himself in the TV.

Colby would periodically look up from his puzzle and become engrossed on what his friend was watching.

"Do you have any idea how distracting that is?" he asked.

Jon turned to look at him.

"Why?" he asked simply.

Colby sighed.

"I'm trying to do this puzzle AND watch the TV at the same time. It's incredibly time consuming" he said, making Jon chuckle.

"Well, pick one or the other then" he told his friend.

"But…I really want to finish this puzzle" the two-toned haired man told him.

"And, I really like The Walking Dead. You're putting me in a position here dude" he added.

Again, Jon laughed.

"Tell you what. I'll keep the DVD paused for five minutes. If you finish the puzzle in that time, then you'll be free to watch TV. If you don't finish it in the allocated time frame, then I'll put it back on and you'll have to continue sharing your time between both tasks" he said with a smile.

He paused the DVD once again and checked his watch.

"Five minutes startiiiiing…now" he said.

Colby quickly got to work at finishing his beloved puzzle.

He hated starting something and not finishing it.

While he waited, Jon turned to look at Joe who was holding a piece of card in his hand.

"What did you get?" he asked the Samoan, breaking him out of his line of thought.

"Huh?" the man asked.

"I said, what did you get in the post?" Jon asked him again.

"Oh. I got an invite to my high school's ten-year reunion" he told his friend.

Jon shuddered.

"Ugh, that sucks" he said.

Joe frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Jon looked at him.

"Well, I know if it were me that got an invitation to my ten-year school reunion, I know what I'd be doing with it" he told his friend.

"I take it you wouldn't be going?" Joe asked with a smirk.

Jon shook his head.

"No way. I hated high-school. You couldn't pay me to go back" he said making his friend chuckle.

"Are you gonna go" he asked.

Joe sighed.

"I don't know" he told him honestly.

"Were so busy all the time and…I don't know. Just be weird going back after all this time" he added.

Jon frowned.

He suspected there was more that his friend wasn't telling him, but he didn't want to pry.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he saw Colby slam the crossword book in his hand onto the coffee table.

"Finished?" he asked.

His friend had a scowl planted firmly on his face.

"No, I didn't finish. It's a stupid book and it cheats" he said, glaring at the now discarded item.

Jon laughed.

This would happen on a regular basis and he and Joe had become accustomed to it.

"Should I put the DVD back on?" he asked.

Colby sighed once before nodding his head.

Jon pressed play and got comfy on the sofa once again as he turned all of his focus onto the TV programme he'd come to love.

* * *

It was later that evening and the boys were in the kitchen making some dinner for themselves.

"So, have you decided on whether you're gonna go to your reunion?" Colby asked Joe.

The taller man shook his head.

"Why don't you want to go?" the smaller man asked.

"I don't know. I just…I feel like I've come a long way since high-school and I don't want to go back and be reminded of the person I used to be" he told his friend.

"What do you mean 'the person you used to be'?" the smaller man asked.

Joe sighed before wiping a hand down his face.

"I was in my school's football team, I was…ya know…a jock" he told him honestly.

"Ooooooh" Colby said in understanding.

"So basically, what you're saying is, you used to be the sort of guy that looked down on guys like me and Jon and would make our lives hell because that's what your friends did?" he asked, his face stern.

Joe swallowed, his mouth suddenly becoming very dry.

The chilled atmosphere had suddenly become incredibly tense.

"I'm not proud of it" he told his friend.

"I wanted to fit in and if that meant going along with what they were doing, then I did. I'm not saying I agreed with it, but, I didn't tell them to stop either" he admitted.

Colby nodded.

"Well, at least you're not a complete asshole anymore" he said before turning back to continue making a salad.

Joe sighed.

He knew his two best friends had, had problems with people on the football teams at their high-schools bullying them and making their days as a youth shitty.

When dinner was finished, Jon loaded up the plates with the various foods and the three men went into the living room to eat.

It was quiet.

The only noise being the scraping of forks on plates and the individual sounds of each man chewing their food.

It was Colby who broke the silence.

"I think you should go" he said aloud.

Joe looked up at him.

"You do?" he asked.

His friend nodded.

"You're not who you used to be, clearly. If you were then you wouldn't be friends with me or Jon, we'd be your victims" he told the Samoan.

Joe visibly cringed at Colby's words.

Jon kept quiet as the two men spoke.

He knew how Colby felt.

He too was bullied at school for being quiet and moody and it was mainly done by the jocks.

At the same time however, he felt that Colby may have been taking some of his anger out on their friend.

"I think you should go back to your high-school, I think you should show them all that you've changed, and I think that you should apologise to all of the people you bullied" Colby told the longhaired man.

"Are you serious?" Joe asked him.

Colby stared at him, his face like stone.

"As a heart attack" he replied.

The Samoan felt uncomfortable under his friend's glare.

"It's different for bullies and their targets. The bullies feel empowered while the bullied feel worthless. People that bully others don't think or care for the ramifications of what their actions may have done to the person they're doing it to. While the bullies laugh and joke about what they did to make someone feel worthless, the victim goes home and cries themselves to sleep, sometimes praying that they don't wake up at all so that they don't have to go back to school the next day. They're the ones that grow up feeling like they're nothing. They have trust issues, they second guess every decision they make, and they have a constant battle everyday with the psychological scars that had been put their years before by people who are selfish airheads that only know how to throw a ball" the smaller man said angrily before practically throwing his plate of food onto the coffee table and storming out of the apartment.

Joe sat in shock.

He'd never seen Colby so angry before.

He'd never seen the man look so hurt.

And he never would have thought that his past actions would be the cause of that hurt.

He was about to get up and go after his friend, but Jon raised his hand to stop him.

"I'll go and get him, try and calm him down" he told his friend before standing up.

Joe nodded sadly.

Just as Jon was about to leave, he turned to look at his friend.

"I'm glad that you're not like you used to be. God knows what you and your friends would have done to people like me and him if we were at the same high-school as you" he said before going to look for his friend.

Joe's lip quivered as tears threatened to fall.

He felt ashamed that he'd allowed himself to be so cruel to people when he was younger.

He also felt ashamed that he'd done nothing to reach out to the people that he'd bullied to try and make amends for his past actions.

He stood up slowly and began to clear the plates.

He then started washing up the various pots and pans they'd used to make dinner as his mind went back to his high-school years.

Tears streamed down his face as he saw all of the hurt looks he had seen from the people he and his friends had bullied.

He then saw Colby and Jon's face and he broke down sobbing.

* * *

Jon saw his friend walking at a frantic pace up the darkened street.

He jogged up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Colby flinched and turned to look at who had disturbed him.

When he saw who it was, he visibly relaxed.

"You ok?" Jon asked him.

Colby sighed and then gave a small nod.

"I didn't mean to yell at him like that" he admitted, feeling bad for the way he took his upset out on Joe.

"It's just…when he said he was a jock…" he started.

"All the memories of what happened to you came flooding back" Jon finished.

The smaller man nodded.

"I know what you mean. It happened to me to" the Ohioan admitted.

"It did?" Colby asked.

Jon nodded.

"Why do you think I was so quiet? I suddenly got a flashback of all the times I was slammed into lockers and punched in the stomach for the hell of it buy the assholes that went to my school" he said sadly.

"And Joe. He didn't bully anyone in the sense of hitting them or saying hurtful stuff to them, he was just with the guys that did" he said, trying to defend their friend.

Colby nodded.

"I get that, I do. But, it doesn't change the fact that he played a part in hurting people too. He may not have done it first hand, but, standing buy and watching and laughing while his friends did it, isn't any better" he said.

Jon understood what his friend meant.

He too had felt the pang of hurt and betrayal at hearing that one of his best friends was once what he despised.

"We should go back. I need to apologise for yelling at him" Colby reasoned.

Both men then set off back towards the apartment.

When they walked inside, it was quiet.

Then suddenly, they heard a choked whimper come from within the kitchen area.

"Joe?" Colby called.

Both men walked toward the sound and their hearts quivered at the sight before them.

Joe was sat on the kitchen floor, his knees pulled up to his chest as he sat sobbing.

Colby felt like such a bastard for the state in which his friend currently was, knowing it was his earlier outburst that had caused it.

He made his way over to the long-haired man and knelt beside him.

After a while, Joe looked up at his teary eyes met his friends.

"I'm so sorry" he said with a shaky breath.

Colby frowned.

"It's me who should be saying sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you" he said sadly.

"I just…it all came rushing back and I got angry and I took it out on you and…I'm just…I'm sorry" he told his friend.

Joe nodded before grabbing Colby and pulling him into a tight embrace.

Colby couldn't stop his own tears from falling.

For so long he'd blocked out what had happened to him in his teenage years, and within a few minutes it all came flooding back like a dam in his mind had broken, releasing all of the painful memories at once.

As both men sat and cried, Colby raised one of his arms.

Jon looked down at him and realised it was an invitation.

He walked toward his friends and knelt down next to them.

He was then pulled by the back of his neck into the hug by Colby.

Jon squeezed his eyes shut, trying to not let his past get to him.

When both Colby and Joe had calmed down, the three men released their hold on each other and just sat quietly on the floor.

"I really am sorry" Colby said again.

The older man nodded.

"It's not your fault" he told his friend.

"You were right. I never thought about what impact my behaviour had on other people and then I suddenly got flashbacks of the faces of the kids the guys would pick on and I saw the hurt and pain on their faces and then, I saw you and Jon, and it made me break down" he explained.

Colby felt a tightness in his chest, as did Jon.

"I think you were right too" the Samoan added.

"About what?" the smaller man asked.

"I need to go back. For the reunion. I need to show them that I'm not like that anymore. And I need to apologise to the people that they hurt, just to try and give them some sort of closure" he said.

"Would…would you guys come with me?" he asked.

Both men nodded.

"Ofcorse" Jon told him.

After sitting for a little while longer, the three men got up and continued to clean the kitchen before going to bed.

The last thing on Joe's mind before his eyes closed and sleep overtook him, was making things right.

For the people he helped bully.

For himself.

And for his brothers.

The two best friends he'd ever had, who'd helped make him a better person.

He owed it to them to make things right.

And with their support…he would.

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	138. Blizzard P9

**I'm so so so sorry it's taken so long to update...it was my partners birthday and then my youngest daughters birthday and then my partner had to have surgery and then it was Christmas so I've literally had NO time to sit and write...until now :-D**

 **I hope you all had a happy Christmas and I wish you all happy new year!**

 **SamA3642: Thank you so much :-)**

 **manic the hedgehog: It's always nice to get new readers and reviewers. I'm so glad that you're enjoying Three Amigos!**

 **Ninjoy: I can't believe how much the last chapter meant to you! I myself was bullied terribly at school when I was younger and it left me with many issues that still affect me in my adult life. Trust me when I say this...IT DOES GET BETTER! You and your friends need to keep being strong and keep being YOU! Don't ever let anyone change you! So what if you look different? I looked different. I was a full fledged Emo/Punk. This is what I always tell my children: Be who you want to be as long as it makes you happy. It's awesome to be different. No one wants to be like anyone else. If you were like everyone else, you'd be normal and boring. Stand out and shine like a star and you'll always go far. Keep your chin up! x**

 **Jenny McDugal: I'm glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **MunksAngelQueen2010: Glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thank you :-)**

 **Ohana1337: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter:-)**

 **cheryl24: I am going to write the reunion :-)**

 **wwe21: Glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **Pinayprincesa: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I'll be writing the reunion chapter soon :-)**

 **Guest: Thank you! I can't believe the story has over 1,000 reviews...its amazing! I'm all caught up on The Walking Dead now and OMG! It's amazeballs lol I LOVE Daryl and Rick and I cant wait for the new series to start. And (I'm a Supernatural fan too :-p)**

 **The Man They Call The Truth: Glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **takers dark lover: They always make things right :-p**

 **sethrollinsfan: Sorry it made you cry! I was bullied myself and it** **'s made me a stronger person now. I can write about bullying easily and realistically because I've been through it :-(**

 **Dean and Roman f: I'm glad you're enjoying Three Amigos! I try to update as much as I can but its hard when I'm raising three children who are all home schooled. Please be patient.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blizzard P9**

It was absolute chaos in the intensive care unit.

Nurses and Doctors cramped the rooms of all three men.

In the moments that followed Colby's flat line, Joe had begun to stir, setting off numerous alarms in his room as he fought the ventilation, becoming more and more restless as nurses tried to remove his breathing tube.

As that was being done, a set of loud pinging alarms began to scream in protest in Jon's room.

Randy, Phil and Bryan stood frozen in the hallway as they watched all three of their friends receive help from medical staff for one reason or another.

After ten seriously intense minutes, Colby had finally been revived and was being monitored by a doctor who looked pleased with his efforts at bringing the man back from the abyss of death.

"This is an absolute nightmare" Randy mumbled as he wiped a hand down his face.

"If I drank alcohol, I'd want a shot or five of whisky right about now" Phil said aloud.

Bryan was speechless, his anxiety levels peaking.

He'd never been in such a terrifying, stress inducing situation as the one he was currently in, and he was finding it hard to put a coherent thought together.

After a little while, the three men were approached by each of their friend's doctors.

"Are they ok?" Phil asked them, hope blazing in his eyes.

Joe's doctor spoke first.

"Your friend came around a lot sooner then we'd expected" he started.

"He was fighting the ventilator, so we thought it would be best to take him off of it. He's breathing on his own and is managing well. His temperature is still rising steadily which is amazing for someone who had such a low body temperature as what he did when he came in" he explained.

"So, he's going to be ok?" Randy clarified.

The doctor gave a reassuring nod.

"We'll continue to monitor him, but he's expected to make a full recovery. He's very groggy and confused at the moment. He's in some pain due to the impact the cold has had on his muscles and nerves, so we've given him some pain medication to help. When he was lucid, the first thing he said when we'd removed the breathing tube were the names Colby and Jon. I'm assuming that's his friends in the other two rooms there?" he asked.

The three men nodded.

"I didn't tell him anything. I thought it would be best to leave that to you" he told them.

After thanking him, the doctor went back to his other patients, leaving the three men with Jon and Colby's doctors.

"Gentlemen, I think it would be better to have this discussion somewhere more private" Colby's doctor told them.

Their hearts dropped into their stomachs.

They were ushered into a family room at the end of the hallway and the door was closed once they were all inside.

That was another bad sign.

"What's going on?" Bryan asked.

"As you're all aware, your friend's heart stopped, and he had to be revived" Colby's doctor told them.

"We managed to get it going again and since then, he's actually shown some small signs of improvement" he added.

"What's wrong then?" Randy asked, knowing there was more to it than that.

"Mr Lopez's temperature isn't rising as fast as we'd like it to. We've done all we can in the measures of warm saline and heating blankets, however his body doesn't seem to be acknowledging their presence" he explained.

"It's like his body is rejecting the help its being given and it's beginning to affect his circulation, which in turn puts strain on his internal organs as well as his external organs. We've noticed that he's starting to get some discolouration to his fingers which shows that he's not getting enough oxygen or blood in them" he said grimly.

"What does that mean?" Phil asked him, terrified of the answer.

"Worst case scenario, he could lose his fingers and possibly his toes" the doctor told them.

"Oh Jesus" Randy said quietly in shock.

Phil wiped a hand across his sweaty forehead and Bryan stood and began pacing.

"We're going to continue monitoring him, but unless his temperature starts to improve…" the doctor didn't need to finish his sentence.

The boys knew what he meant.

If Colby's temperature didn't rise, he was going to lose his appendages.

"What about Jon?" Phil suddenly asked.

"Yeah, we heard alarms going off in his room and then loads of people rushed in there. Is he ok?" Bryan asked.

Both doctors sighed.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Mr Good's breathing isn't improving. We've had to increase the level of oxygen he's receiving twice and if things continue the way they are, he'll have to have it increased a third time. There's only so many times that we can administer higher levels of oxygen, after that, it's usually fatal" Jon's doctor told them.

"So, you're saying that if his lungs don't start to repair themselves and increase his oxygen levels then he'll die?" Phil asked them.

"That's putting it bluntly, but yes, I'm afraid so" the doctor said sadly.

"Essentially, he's slowly suffocating" he added.

The three men sat in shock.

That was a lot of information to take to one go.

"We need to tell Joe" Phil mumbled.

"He'd want to know" he added.

After the doctors finished talking to them, they let them go to Joe's room, the three men remaining silent as they approached where the Samoan rested.

They walked inside where he lay, their heads hung low.

It was then that they heard a female voice break them from their intense thoughts.

"Oh, boys" Patricia said as she rushed over to them, embracing each of them in a fierce hug before giving them a kiss on the head.

"Thank you so much for saving my baby" she told them.

She saw the sadness in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

She could feel that something wasn't right.

Bryan couldn't get his mouth to function, instead he just shook his head to let his friends know that he couldn't be the one to bare the bad news.

Randy stepped forward.

"Colby and Jon…they're…they're not doing too good" he told her as sensitively as he could.

They all turned when they heard a mumbled voice.

Joe pulled the oxygen mask off of his face and stared at them with tired, red rimmed eyes.

"What's going on? Where are they?" he asked huskily.

Patricia looked back to Randy and his friends.

This time, Phil walked over to Joe and stood at the foot of the man's bed.

"Colby's not regaining his body heat like he should be, which is affecting his circulation. The doctors are worried about him possibly losing his fingers and toes if it doesn't improve. They said it seems like his body is rejecting any help" he told him.

Joe swallowed thickly.

"And Jon?" he asked.

Phil sighed.

"His lungs aren't taking in enough oxygen. They're getting worse instead of better and they're having to constantly increase the dose of oxygen he's getting. If his lungs don't start repairing themselves, they'll shut down completely" he explained.

Patricia raised a hand to her mouth, covering it in shock.

Sika placed a hand over his son's when he saw the utter pain and heartbreak creasing his brow line.

Before anyone could say anything, Patricia rushed out of the room.

"Should one of us go after her?" Bryan asked.

Sika shook his head.

"She needs time to herself to process all of this" he said, gesturing to his son lying in the bed.

An uneasy silence descended upon the room and its occupants.

Patricia walked briskly down one of the hallways, ending up at a dead end, staring head on at a clean linen closet.

It was then that she broke down completely.

She raised her hands to her face and sobbed into her palms.

"God, please don't take them. They're just babies. Please, please, please" she said through her sobs.

"They need each other" she whispered.

She continued to cry until her eyes burned and her throat hurt.

She placed her palms on the closed door and took a deep breath.

It was at that moment that a thought struck her brain like lightening.

"They need each other" she said quietly.

"They need each other" she said again, louder this time, more confident.

"They need each other" she repeated, her brow creasing at what her mind was trying to tell her.

She stood up straight and turned back to look down the hallway.

"They need each other" the realisation coming at her full force.

She hurried down the hallway and straight to the nurse's station.

"Hello ma'am, can we help you?" one of the nurses asked politely.

Patricia wiped the last few tears from her eyes.

"Hello, yes. I'm Joe's mother, the man in that room over there" she said as she pointed to where her son was currently residing.

"And his friends are in the two rooms just here" she said gesturing to Colby and Jon's separate rooms.

"I know this is going to sound crazy and I know its not really ethical, but, is there any possible chance that you could put them all in a room together?" she asked.

The nurses looked to one another.

They'd never been asked something like this before, so they weren't sure on how to answer her question.

When Patricia saw their worried, confused looks, she elaborated her request.

"Those two boys in there and my son, they're best friends. More then that really, they're like brothers. And they're not doing so good. I don't know how to explain, but, they need to be together, they need to be in the same room. They may be unconscious, but, I know they'll know that each other is there" she told them.

The nurses again looked at one another, unsure of what to tell her.

Patricia placed her hands on the desk in front of her.

"Please, I'm begging you. You need to put them in a room together. They need to be with each other" she told them again.

The nurses were oozing sympathy.

"Ma'am, I don't think we can do that, we don't have the authorisation" one of the nurses told her.

Patricia felt her heart drop.

But she wasn't going to let the matter go.

"Then find me someone who does" she told them as she stood up straight, head held high and a look of defiance on her face.

The nurses again looked at one another before one of them gave a small nod and the other picked up the phone that sat on the desk beside her.

"Doctor Collins, we need you to speak to a patient's mother in the ICU please" the nurse told the person on the other end of the phone.

After hanging up, the younger woman looked to Patricia.

"The doctor is coming now" she told her.

"Thank you" Patricia said, before walking away to stand outside of her son's room.

After a few minutes, a young male doctor walked over to her.

"Are you Doctor Collins?" she asked.

"I am" he said with a small smile as he held out his hand to shake hers.

After giving him a firm shake, she got down to business.

"Are you the doctor for my son, Leati Anoa'i?" she asked.

The man gave a small nod.

"That I am" he told her.

"What about the two men in the rooms just there, are you their doctor too?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say" he told her remorsefully.

She gave a small chuckle.

"They're my son's best friends. They're family can't be here with them today, so I'm acting as their next of kin" she informed him.

"My name is down on their paperwork, you can go and check it if you'd like" she told him.

The man shook his head.

"I trust that you're telling me truthful information" he told her.

"So, now that, that's out of the way, how can I help you?" he asked.

Patricia looked at him dead in the eye.

"I need my son and his friends to be put into a room together" she told him.

The doctor gave her a confused look.

"I've been told that their health isn't improving" she told him.

"In fact, it's getting worse" she added.

The man waited for her to continue.

"I know this may sound crazy to you, but, those boys, they need each other. Now more then ever. They need to be close to one another. They need to know that the other one is there" she told him.

He processed what she'd asked for a few seconds.

"So, you want me to get all three patients put into a room with one another, based on the fact that they're best friends and that even though two of them are unconscious and are on life support, they'll know that the other one is there and that will in some way help them improve?" he asked, clarifying her request.

Patricia nodded.

"I told you it sounded crazy" she told him.

He gave her a small smile.

She could see the battle he was having with what answer he would give her.

"Please" she asked.

"You don't know them like I do. They're closer then any brothers I've ever seen. They're always there for one another and I honestly truly believe that the reason they're not responding to treatment is because they're apart from one another" she explained.

"You do realise that they're unconscious?" he asked her, a hint of humour in his voice letting her know that he wasn't being rude with his question.

"I understand that perfectly" she told him.

"But, I know those boys. And unconscious or not, they need to be together" she said.

The doctor thought about it for a few minutes.

It was their job to help and assist patients and their family members in any way that they could within reason.

Asking for three men to share a room was hardly asking for much, plus it would free up two rooms in the ICU.

"Let me talk to your son's friend's doctors. If they agree to them being moved, then I'll have it done as soon as possible" he told her.

Patricia smiled.

"Thank you" she told him gratefully.

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder before turning to go and speak to said doctors.

Once he'd gone, Patricia went into Joe's room.

As she closed the door behind her, she looked up to see five heads turn toward her, ten sets of eyes staring directly at her.

"Are you alright?" Sika asked.

She gave a small smile and nodded.

"I'm fine" she told him as she made her way over to her son.

She leant down and placed a loving kiss on his forehead.

"Everything will be alright" she assured him.

She then placed a hand gently on his face when she saw tears brimming his eyes.

After talking amongst themselves for just over half an hour, their conversation was brought to an abrupt stop when the door to Joe's room opened and nurses began wheeling two beds and machinery into the room.

"What's going on?" Bryan asked aloud.

Patricia beamed when she saw Doctor Collins standing in the doorway of the room, overseeing the moving process.

"I asked if the boys could be brought in here, so that they could all be together" she told them.

Joe smiled, a tear slipping from his eye and running down his cheek.

 _Thank you,_ Patricia mouthed silently to the doctor who was still stood in the doorway.

He gave her a nod and a smile.

Once he'd seen that Colby and Jon were settled, he turned and left.

When the nurses had finished taking both Jon and Colby's vitals, they left also.

When it was just the seven of them in the room, Patricia turned to look at her son.

"They need you as much as you need them. I believe that those two boys thought that they were going to die out there in that blizzard and that you either had or were going to die also. I think that's why they're not responding to the medical treatment they're getting. I think that they're subconsciously denying their bodies the help, so that you can all be together, if not in this life, then the next" she told him.

Sika wiped at a tear that escaped his eye.

"They need to hear your voice, to know that you're ok and that they need to fight" she said.

Joe nodded at her.

"It's going to be alright baby. I promise. Everything will be alright now" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Somehow, without really knowing exactly what it was, Joe knew that what his mother had said was right.

It had to be.

They were a team.

Brothers.

They had to stick together, always.

They unconsciously may not think that they had anything to fight for, but it was his job as their big brother to show them that they did.

And he never failed when it came to proving his little brothers wrong.

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


	139. Blizzard P10

**Hello my amazing readers! Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy planning my son's 1st birthday on Monday. Felt like only yesterday I announced to you all that he'd been born, and now its coming up to a year...crazy!**

 **SamA3642: Thank you, glad you liked the last chapter.**

 **Dana1: Thank you :-)**

 **MunksAngelQueen2010: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about your story request, I've just been having so many thoughts rush in about the Blizzard series that I've been putting all my focus into completing it. I will be writing your story up soon though.**

 **wwe21: Glad you liked the last chapter.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I have a new series coming up that will involve Joe protecting his baby brothers so keep an eye out for it :-)**

 **The Man They Call The Truth: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **Ninjoy: You're very welcome! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. It was pretty intense to write but I got there eventually lol If you ever want or need to talk or vent about you and your friends being bullied, feel free to PM me. I check my messages every day and I give awesome advice and i'm a great listener (well, reader in a message lol) x**

 **Jenny McDugal: Glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **cheryl24: LOL I'm sorry if the last chapter made you teary...it made me teary writing it :-(**

 **Wolfgirl2013: I'll be updating Fan in the next few weeks. Having a bit of writers block with that series atm...but I will complete it!**

 **takers dark lover: A mothers touch and intuition is a powerful thing! And thank you, I hope 2018 calms down too lol**

 **Paisley2: My little guy is doing fantastic, thank you. He took his first two steps today which was awesome :-D I'll be updating the Fan series soon. I'm having some mental block with it at the moment, but i'll update it soon.**

 **sethrollinsfan: I wish I could hug them too lol I don't mind adding a possible short term love interest for Colby perhaps (wink wink) What's your real name? That way I can incorporate you into the chapter somehow :-)**

 **CSINYNut: I'm so glad you're enjoying Three Amigos! :-)**

 **Pinayprincesa: I hope so too (wink wink)**

 **NOW...if I were to say...write something along...the lines of one of the boys getting shot or hurt major in some way...who would you want it to be? I've been given a request (I can't delve into it or it will give it away) but...if the boys were to somehow be in a hostage type situation...and a gun or two were involved...who would you want to get some major whump action?**

 **Let me know in a review and I'll count up whoever gets the most votes lol x**

* * *

 **Blizzard P10**

Patricia was sat in an uncomfortable wooden chair by Joe's bedside, his hand in hers as she gently rubbed a circle onto his palm as he slept.

Sika had left the hospital earlier in the evening so that he could book himself and his wife a hotel to stay at between their visits to and from the hospital.

Patricia had sent Phil, Bryan and Randy home.

The three men were exhausted and emotionally drained and could barely keep their eyes open.

She thanked them again for saving her son and his friends before she gave them all a warm embrace as they slowly made their way from the hospital.

She looked up at her sleeping son's face and leant forward to brush a strand of hair off of his cheek.

Joe turned into the embrace subconsciously making his mother smile.

As Patricia relaxed back onto the chair, she heard the familiar pangs and hisses of the ventilator machines currently keeping Jon and Colby breathing.

It had been a few hours since the nurses had bought the two men into the room and they had yet to medically improve.

Her heart felt heavy when her mind suddenly went to what it must have been like for the boys trapped in the freezing storm, lost and alone.

She wiped at a tear as it began to make its way down her cheek.

She couldn't break down, not now.

She had to be strong.

Strong for her boys.

With one last glance at the three sleeping men in the room, she lay her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

Patricia woke with a start when she heard movement in the room.

She opened her eyes and they quickly focused on the person standing on the other side of her son's bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" a young nurse whispered to her.

Patricia looked to her son and then back to the nurse.

"It's ok. I hadn't meant to fall asleep. Guess the days events caught up with me" she said with a sad smile.

The nurse gave her a sad smile back.

"How is he?" Patricia asked the woman as she checked over her son.

"He's doing ok. His temperature is still rising which is brilliant news. His breathing is back to normal. How have the body tremors been?" she asked.

Patricia gave a small nod.

"Better" she told her.

"They're not as violent and he's mostly sleeping through them now" she added.

The nurse made a note of it on the man's chart.

"That's great. He should be feeling a little more alert then hopefully, now that he's sleeping better and in less pain, although, it doesn't mean that they won't become more painful when he wakes up again" she explained.

Patricia gave a small understanding nod.

After checking on the other men, the nurse walked back over to Colby's machines.

"I'll turn the sound off the machines in here for you. All that beeping must be driving you crazy" she said.

Patricia raised her hand to stop the woman before she could go any further.

"Please, leave them on" she told her.

The nurse turned to look at her, questioning blazing in her blue eyes.

"The beeping doesn't bother me. To tell you the truth, it relaxes me" Patricia told her.

"If I can hear three individual beeps from three individual working hearts, then I know that they're alive and I can try and get some semblance of sleep" she added.

The nurse smiled sadly in understanding.

"I'll leave them on then" she said before making her way out of the room, leaving Patricia alone once again.

* * *

Joe awoke with a groan.

A painful tremor was vibrating its way through his entire body, making him grunt in uncomfortably.

His limbs felt like they were on fire and he couldn't stop them from shaking.

Patricia rose from her seat and looked down at her son.

"Are you ok baby?" she asked him.

Joe could only grunt in response to his mother's question as he focused on trying not to scream out in agony.

"The doctor said this was normal. That once the pain medication wore off it would be more painful" she told him.

"The doctor said that your nerves and muscles were affected by the severe drop in body temperature and that you'd experience body tremors and that they could cause some pain and discomfort" she explained.

When she saw her son choke on a sob, she raised her hand and brushed it through his hair.

"I'll go and get a nurse. You're due your next dose of pain medication" she told him before going off in search for the nurse on duty.

As soon as his mother left, and he knew that it was just him and his brother's in the room, Joe finally let a sob break free from his aching body.

Tears trailed down his pale cheeks as he fought not to scream out loud.

He felt like his body didn't belong to him, like he was no longer in control of what his contorting limbs did.

Truth be told, at that moment in time, he wasn't in control of his body, at all.

He was merely a spectator as it did what it wanted and all he could do was bite down on his lip to stop from verbalising his agony and pray that it would be over soon.

He let out the breath he'd been holding a few minutes later when he heard his mother enter the room followed by a slightly taller woman.

"Hey there" the nurse greeted him.

Joe opened his eyes and looked to where the woman stood by the side if his bed.

"You hurting hon?" she asked.

He gave a weak nod.

"Ok. I'll get some painkillers for you and that should help you settle a bit" she said before leaving to go and get the promised pain relief.

"It's ok baby" Patricia said as she wiped away the tears on her son's face.

Joe just sucked in a breath as he tried in desperation to stop his limbs from seizing.

Ten minutes later saw the Samoan resting peacefully drifting in and out of sleep.

His limbs would still shake on the odd occasion, but he was no longer in pain or on the verge of tears.

Patricia gave all three boys a mothering glance before settling back in the chair and allowing her eyes to drift closed.

* * *

Jon felt like he was under water, or like he'd had cotton wool stuffed into his ears.

He could hear something.

Voices?

He couldn't quite make it out.

Behind his closed eyes, he could see brightness, and that made him wonder if he was in heaven.

He tried to fight the heaviness that was encompassed in every fibre of his being, but he was failing miserably.

He wanted desperately to open his eyes and take a glance at his surroundings, but it felt like elephants were sitting on his eyelids, making it impossible.

Seeing was out of the question.

He wracked his foggy brain at what the other senses were.

Hearing?

The fact that he could faintly hear something in the distance but was being drowned out by the loud thumping of his heart beat in his ears, told him that hearing was out too.

Taste?

He couldn't really taste much of anything.

Something plasticky perhaps.

Smell?

There was a familiar odour of antibacterial in the air, but his mind was too muddled to place it to where he remembered it from.

All he knew, was that it gave him an unsettling feeling.

Realising that his body was not yet ready to respond to his wishes, he let his mind drift aimlessly before falling back into a deep slumber.

* * *

It had been a few hours and Patricia when was awoken by her son tapping her on the hand that rested on his bed.

"Is everything ok?" she asked him as she rubbed at her tired eyes.

Joe gave a small nod.

"What's the matter?" she asked, knowing something was on her son's mind.

Joe looked worried about what he had to say.

"You can tell me" his mother reassured him.

Joe swallowed.

"I was just wondering if I could, um, have a few minutes, in here, just me and the boys" he said, gesturing to his sleeping friends.

Patricia glanced at them briefly before looking back up to her son.

She could see the longing and desperation in his dark eyes.

"Ofcorse" she said before standing and stretching out her stiff limbs.

"I'm going to go in search of some decent coffee" she told her son before giving him a kiss on his cheek and making her way out of the room.

Joe waited until he heard the door close before he started to speak.

"Hey guys" he said aloud.

He was silent before letting out a sigh.

It was hard holding a conversation when the people you were talking to were unconscious.

"I don't know if you can hear me, I'm hoping that you can, or this will feel even more stupid then it already does" he told them.

"I need you guys to get better and wake up. I'm…I miss you" he said, fighting back tears.

"I'm…I feel alone. My mom's here, but its not the same. I need my brothers. I need to see you awake and I need to hear your voices. I need you" he told them.

"My mom had you both brought in here so that we can all be together. You're both being really stubborn and you're not responding to the help the doctors are giving you.

"My mom said that she thinks if we're all together, then you'll start to improve, and God I hope she's right" he said sadly.

"I can't lose you. Either of you. We're a team. We're family, and family stick together, no matter what" he told them.

"Just know that, we're all together and I'm right here waiting for you when you're ready to wake up. Just, don't leave me waiting too much longer. I know I'm supposed to be the big brother and look after you, but, I need my little brothers right now" he said, tears beginning to trickle down his face.

"Please wake up" he whispered.

It was quiet for a moment before he heard the door to their room open and saw his mother walk in.

He quickly wiped his tears away and sat up straighter in his bed.

"You ok baby?" she asked when she saw his reddened eyes.

Mothers intuition told her that he'd been crying and that, that was probably why he'd asked her to leave the room.

To have some privacy while he did so.

She didn't know about the talk he'd had with the two other men in the room and she didn't need to know.

That was something between him and them.

Joe gave her a small reassuring nod.

"I'm ok mama" he told her.

Patricia knew that he wasn't, but she wasn't going to push him either.

He was dealing with a lot and she would wait for him to talk to her when he was ready.

For now, all she could do was stay by his side and be there for when that time came.

They both sat in silence.

Both willing each of the sleeping men to open their eyes and reintegrate to the world of the living.

They were going to be ok.

They had to be.

God only knows what would happen to Joe if they weren't.

* * *

 **x Review, Review, Review x**


End file.
